


Fireside Chats II

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 143
Words: 189,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin discuss their life together





	1. Chapter 200 - That's Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin had settled themselves in front of the blazing fake fireplace on an unseasonably cool day for autumn. Something was up and Brian wondered what it was. So he opened the conversation.

"You said you wanted to ask me something about Halloween but you wanted to wait till the fireplace was lit," Brian reminded the kid. "That could be scary. Well, the fireplace is lit and here we are, so are you ready?"

"Maybe I'll wait a little while," Justin conjectured.

"I think you might as well do it now, Twink," Brian pointed out. "It probably won't get any easier for you, knowing how you stew about the simplest things. I'm in a pretty good mood right now. Maybe I can help you out. If you want me to wear that SpongeSquare BobPants costume you tricked me into wearing a couple of years ago, the answer is 'No.' If you want SpongePants BobSquare this year, you're going to be it."

"That's not it, Bri," Justin smiled," And it was not me who wanted you to be SpongeBob SquarePants either. It was Gus, and you had promised him you'd get dressed up any way he wanted you to, and that's why you did. All I did was get the costume for you like I always do. So that was not my fault at all."

"And I was very careful last year and this year too," Brian said. "I made no such promises. So I can pick any costume I want. Can't I? Or is that what I'm going to get told now? What crazy idea do you have this year?"

"Darn it, Brian," Justin responded crankily, "I think I'm going to refuse to get your costume this year. You can just go to the costume store and pick out your own. So there."

"You mean you're going to trust me enough to let me go to the costume place and pick my own costume?" Brian seemed surprised.

"Well, I will volunteer to go along with you, if you think you need me," Justin smiled. "I don't want you to get lost."

"Chances are I wouldn't get lost," Brian surmised, "But I guess we shouldn't take any chances. … You can't be going to tell me there are any changes about the Halloween party for Gus and his friends. You know I think that's a good idea. I liked the way we did it last year…."

"And we're gonna do it exactly the same way this year," Justin finished Brian's statement for him. "Only better. Of course me and Malcolm may change the decorations some to go with whatever costume you pick out. We like to keep a theme. We are artists after all."

"Con-artists, I think," Brian decided. "You do have some idea about what my costume should be, don't you?"

"Well not exactly," Justin replied unconvincingly.

"OK, Kiddo," Brian gave up. "I don't think I'm about to win this thing anyway. Whatever you want. Was that what you were going to tell me?"

Justin did not answer the question directly. "Remember when Linz said maybe we should go with Gus when he goes trick-or-treating this year, Bri?" he asked instead.

"Yeah, and I also remember ordering you to get us out of it," Brian reminded him. "Surely you did not fail on such a simple task as that was."

"No, sir, Boss," Justin came back with amusement. "I did not fail. I took care of that particular matter for you – like I always take care of every touchy situation for you. I wonder how you ever got along before I was here to do all those chores."  
  
"By being mean," Brian told him.

"You weren't ever mean, Bri," Justin laughed. "You just scared people into thinking you were mean. You weren't mean then and you're not mean now."

"But you're still trying to get out of telling me something about Halloween. Isn't that because you're afraid of me?" Brian replied. "You know, Baby, if you don't want to have our scary movie night, we can cancel it. The other guys will understand and it's OK with me."

"No," Justin told him. "It's your big thing for Halloween, Bri, and I do get scared a little bit but I don't really mind since I get to sit on your lap all night with both your arms around me. But I do want to ask you something about scary movie night."

"That's what you wanted to ask me – or tell me – or whatever?" Brian seemed puzzled.

"Yeah," Justin admitted. "See, I made arrangement for your nephew Johnny to go around trick-or-treating with Gus – instead of us - so we were talking about Halloween and I told him about the scary movies and he wants to come."

"Johnny wants to come," Brian echoed. "His brother too?"

"Yeah, if it's all right with you," Justin muttered.

"And what did you tell them?" Brian laughed.

"I told them it was your night and I'd ask you," Justin told him.

"And you told them I'd say 'OK' – or something like that, didn't you?" Brian cajoled.

"Well not exactly like that," Justin equivocated.

"It's OK, Baby," Brian laughed. "I think if Johnny had asked me himself, I would have told him that he was too young – nicely though, not mean. But if you want them to come, we'll do it. The more the merrier. But you know what I think, I think you should be the one to drive them home after the movies."

"I thought maybe Mikey and Ben could do that, or maybe Hunter and Malcolm," Justin proposed. "Or maybe Ted or Emmett."

"They might," Brian opined, "But we need to have contingency plans, don't you think? You don't want the kids here overnight, do you? So, maybe, I'll clean up the loft and you can drive them home."

"By myself," Justin seemed unsure. "I'd have to drive back here myself – at midnight – or later - after all those scary movies."

"It's only a couple of miles," Brian reasoned.

"In the dark, Brian," Justin reminded Brian. "It'll be dark."

"Do you want to drive them home while sitting on my lap with both my arms around you?" Brian was enjoying himself.

"Yeah, that's what I really want," Justin told him, "But I guess I'll settle for you being in the car with me. If there's any monsters out there, I want you to be along. You might scare them off. They might not know how nice you are. Bet you could scare a monster."

"Can't scare you, Baby, but I guess maybe I better go with you, JT," Brian acquiesced. "After all, you're going to go with me when I myself, maybe even without any advice from you – or maybe with, pick out my own Halloween costume this year, so I owe you one. I'll go with you. Anyhow, if some extra-terrestrials abducted you and flew you off to some strange planet in some alien spacecraft, I'd have to go out and find another blond twink. It'll be easier for me in the long run just to go along with you."

"You think there might be extra-terrestrials running around out there that night?" Justin seemed concerned.

"Could be," Brian opined. "You just never know for sure."

"Brian Kinney," Justin complained. "You do scare me sometimes."

"Justin Taylor," Brian told him back, "You scare me all the time."


	2. Chapter 201 - Quite a Following

The fake fireplace was alight in the loft. Justin displayed a half-smile on his face as the denizens thereof lowered themselves onto the floor facing the flashing flames.

"OK, Brian," Justin opened the conversation. "I know you've been just waiting till now to yell at me so here we are. Go ahead and yell. It could be that this time, just maybe mind you, I might deserve it."

"If you know that you deserve it, Twink," Brian replied, "My point is already made. Why would I bother to yell at you? The only reason I ever speak to you about stuff, not yell by the way, is when I need to convince you that you're wrong. So why would I yell now if you already admit you're wrong?"

"Because it would make you feel better maybe?" Justin proposed. "I think you derive some malicious pleasure from yelling at me. And maybe also because you want to know just what was going on. You usually like to know what's going on."

"You are right, I guess," Brian spoke - but was careful not to yell. "What the hell were you doing following me around in a big black SUV this afternoon? And where the hell did you get a big black SUV? And please tell me that you didn't get into an accident with it after you quit tailing me. Geez, Baby, hedges and trees aren't safe now with you driving that red pipsqueak of yours. With that monster, a giant sequoia wouldn’t have a chance."

"Sequoias are safe if they stay 3000 miles away from me and they're smart trees, Bri. They do," Justin replied. "Not that I accept that your remarks about my driving are warranted at all. That was not what you were supposed to yell at me about. Anyhow, the SUV is Malcolm's. He just got it yesterday and he wanted me to drive it to see how it handled."

"Well, the one thing good about that is that you drive just a little bit better than Malcolm does," Brian reasoned. "What does he want with an SUV anyhow?"

"He has to move scenery around sometimes," Justin explained. "It didn't always fit in his other car so he traded it in. The Shellcoffs have a lot of money, Bri, so they can afford it."

"So could we afford it," Brian smiled, "But you are absolutely not to even think of getting an SUV. Got it. I'll think about it a bit before I decide if it's OK for you to drive Malcolm's."

"What do you mean, 'You'll think about it?'" Justin seemed taken aback. "Don't I make my own decisions?"

"Sometimes," Brian grinned. "But I promised your dad, I'd make sure you didn't do any crazy stuff, so I'm acting 'in loco parentis.'"

"Well you're 'loco' enough," Justin laughed back at him. "But I'm over twenty-one and I can make my own decisions without any loco parentis at all."

"Yeah, you can," Brian told him, "As long as you decide what I tell you to decide."

"Did anybody ever inform you that you are pretty bossy, Brian Kinney?" Justin asked him.

"Just one pesty kid – and he complained about everything so it didn't matter," Brian responded. "Now will you just shut up for a while – if that's not too bossy – or even if it is."

"I will if you make it worth my while," The kid came back.

Brian must have been able to do that because a fairly long period of silence ensued – and it was Brian who eventually resumed the discussion.

"OK, Kiddo, you told me about the SUV but you did not explain why you were following me around," Brian said. "I was just driving from the office to Del's to have lunch with some clients. You could have figured that out. And even if you didn't, there was no need to be following me."

"It was on a dare, Bri," Justin responded. "Somebody said maybe you were on your way to pick up some gorgeous hunk. They said I was afraid to follow you."

"Now that does not sound like Malcolm," Brian expressed disbelief. "He knows better than that – and you know he knows better than that. And since he was the only other person in the SUV with you…. I might really yell at you if you tell me you were on a cell phone while you were driving that truck. I didn't see any cell phone."

"Malcolm was the only other person in the front sear where you could see him," Justin corrected Brian's assumption. "There was another person in the back seat. It was him who dared me. I'd rather not tell you who, but I'm going to have to so I will. It was Hix."

"Hix," Brian recoiled. "Hix. I didn't like him very much before but now I like him even less. Smart aleck SOB – arguing with me about George Washington. You know what, Baby, I want you to match him up with Rodney. They deserve each other."

"Didn't you say though that Hix was OK looking?" Justin commented.

"What I said, Baby," Brian recalled. "Was that on a very bad night in the olden days, I might have given him a tumble despite his looks. But once I found out about his awful personality…. He actually argued with me about George Washington."

"And I thought you didn't approve of my match-making either?" Justin was laughing.

"Mostly I don't," Brian admitted, "But it's OK when I decide who gets matched up."

"Double standard," Justin grouched. "Tell you what I'll do though. I'll match Hix up with Rodney if you promise not ever to tease me again about Rodney chasing me."

"Well he does chase you around," Brian stood his ground. "He likes you a lot, Baby."

"What you're saying then, Bri," Justin concluded, "Is that if somebody follows somebody else around, then the first someone who's following must be in love with the second someone that he's following around?"

"It is?" Brian wondered.

"It certainly is," Justin told Brian. "So what you're also doing is yelling at me for being in love with you. That is exactly what you're doing. Just think about it for a minute."

Brian did think about it - for a lot longer than a minute - in the quiet period that followed this exchange. He was also able to pull Justin closer to him at the same time. But again it was Brian who broke the silence.

"I guess it will be all right if you follow me around every once in a while, Baby," He decided. "Now that you've explained your motivation."

"OK, Sweetheart," Justin nuzzled Brian's face with his nose. "Whatever you say."

"But not in any SUV," Brian told him. "I don't want you driving that SUV, OK? No SUVs?"

"OK, Sweetheart," Justin put his head on Brian's shoulder. "Whatever you say."

"I'm not getting too bossy then, am I?" Brian asked.

"Shut up, Brian," Justin did a little bossing himself.

"I will if you make it worth my while," Brian challenged.

"You know something, Bri," Justin complained just slightly. "I don't think you're following me at all. That is exactly what I've been trying to do."


	3. Chapter 202 - Volunteers

Brian had an enigmatic smile on his face as the guys settled themselves in front of their fake fireplace. Justin wondered what that was all about since he had a somewhat tricky agenda for the evening. Brian opened the conversation.

"You know what, Taylor," he addressed the kid, "I'm not going to get mad at you tonight whatever you do."

"Well you're scaring me right now, Kinney," Justin replied. "That announcement scares me. What the heck brought that on. I didn't do anything."

"I guess, then, if you didn't do anything," Brian surmised, "You are about to do something. And I've decided not to get mad at you no matter what you did or what you do."

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin told him with just a trace of enthusiasm, "I wish I had known that sooner. There are a lot of things I could think of doing if you weren't going to get mad at me for doing them. Why didn't you warn me about this a day or so ago? Not that I ever want to make you mad though. You know that."

"But I think you must have something to tell me now that might ordinarily irritate me," Brian told him. "Something that a lot of other people already know and that you haven't chosen to tell me till tonight".  


"And I guess you know what it is then?" Justin told him back, "And I also guess it was Ted who told you. I do have something to ask you – not tell you. And I just found out about it today so I have not been keeping any secrets. And I heard about it from Ted who was afraid to ask you himself and I told him I would. I wonder why he told you himself then."

"He didn't," Brian said. "He just said I should go easy on the kid tonight. He said it wasn't your fault. I'm guessing you've been meddling around Kinnetics again since Ted's involved. Right?"

"Nope," Justin told him. "I would never meddle around at Kinnetics without your specific request, or at least your permission."  
  
"I bet," Brian responded laconically. "But now I am kind of curious. What could be this thing you haven't done that might make me mad? I still promise not to get mad."  
  
"Don't promise, Bri," Justin answered. "I want you to get mad if you need to. It's just something that you might want to do. You can say "No' if you don't want to do it.'  
  
"But you want me to say 'Yes'?" Brian presumed. "I think it's time for you to tell me what it is you want me to do that might make me mad."

"OK," Justin decided. "I guess you know that Brandon was badly injured in a motorcycle accident yesterday morning."

"The only Brandon we know is that creep from Babylon," Brian seemed puzzled. "Not that Brandon?"

"Yeah - that Brandon, Brian," Justin confirmed. "He's in West Penn Hospital. He's going to be OK, they think, but he's gonna have a long recovery period, physical rehab and all that, and his insurance won't cover all the expenses."

"I'll donate $100," Brian volunteered, "Which is a lot more than I feel like contributing, but you want me to, so I will. And I will not get mad either. But that Brandon is one of the biggest creeps I've ever met."

"That's a nice gesture, Bri," Justin replied, "And it shows what a great guy you are too, but that's not exactly what I wanted to ask you."

"OK," Brian smiled at him, "And I'm still going to try not to get mad but I'm not so sure now. But I am still going to try."

"There's gonna be a big benefit event for him at Babylon, Bri," Justin blurted out, "And we have been asked to be on the planning committee. They asked me too but you're the one they really want. They asked Ted to ask you but he was afraid. You will draw a huge crowd down there. They really need you."

"Why the hell would you want me to do something like that for Brandon, Baby?" Brian couldn't understand. "He's not exactly a friend of ours. In fact he's one of my unfavorite people in the whole world."

"OK, Brian," Justin confessed. "There is something I haven't told you about Brandon. I've known it for a while and I didn’t tell you - so you can get mad if you want to. I wasn't keeping it a secret from you exactly, but I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I don't know if this is the right time but I guess I gotta tell you. Brandon has changed."

"Creeps like Brandon don't change," Brian stated with some confidence. "They never change. Bad guys don't turn into good guys."

"Sometimes they do," Justin told him. "A couple of months ago, Brandon met this kid, Jason, at Babylon. Brandon fell in love, Bri, and he and Jason are living together and Brandon is no longer the big stud at Babylon. He has kind of retired. I've met Jason and he's real nice, Bri – a good influence on Bramdon. I haven't seen Jason since the accident but I think I know what he must be going through. It has to be awful."

"And how old is Jason?" Brian wondered with a kind of a smile breaking out on his face.

"Eighteen, I think," Justin told him. "Or maybe even seventeen."

"Blond and cute?" Brian continued.

"Yeah," Justin confirmed. "How did you know?"

"My college history teacher – Dr. Savell - we used to call him Crazy Leon. That was his first name - Leon, not Crazy Leon, that is.. His favorite saying was 'History always repeats itself.'" Brian remembered. "Maybe Crazy Leon wasn't so crazy after all."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Justin acted puzzled.

"Yes you do, Twink," Brian was laughing, "Yes you do."

Justin didn't answer and the conversation faded out for a while and the guys just stared vacantly at the flitting flames.

"Will you think about serving on the committee, Brian?" Justin broke the silence to ask. "They do need you."

"Nah, Baby," Brian answered. "I don't need to think about it. I'll be glad to serve and I think we can up our own contribution a little bit too."

"You are the greatest guy in the world, Mr. Kinney," Justin reached over and kissed him, "And I am the luckiest guy in the world cause I've got the greatest guy in the world."

"And, of course, you deserve nothing less?" Brian laughed. "Right?"

"Probably so," Justin laughed back at him.

"You know what, Baby," Brian told the kid, "Why don't you call Jason? We ought to take him out to dinner or something. He needs to know he has friends at a time like this. If we can help him out, we should."

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin exclaimed, "Every time I think I know how great you are, you do something else. It's really neat that you're thinking of Jason." 

"Actually," Brian answered, squeezing Justin just slightly, "I'm not thinking of Jason. I'm thinking of you."

"I love you, Brian," Justin displayed a tear in the corner of his eye, and the conversation paused for a while.

It was Brian who resumed the chat after a little while. "And you know something else, Sweetheart," Brian told the kid. "I think I ought to get to know Brandon a little better too. I'll bet you Brandon is smart. We might have some similar problems that we can help each other with."

Justin brushed his head against Brian's cheek, "Shit," he smiled at the guy he loved more than anything else in the world.


	4. Chapter 203 - Beautiful Blond Twinks

Brian and Justin settled themselves into their usual positions. It seemed like the normal evening for them. Brian had his arm around the kid who seemed to be quite happy snuggling up to Brian.

"Are you still mad?" Brian asked Justin.

"I was never mad – and I am not mad now," Justin responded. "I still don't know why I couldn't have gone along with you, but I always do things the way you want to do them – and I never get mad."

"Then you won't get mad if I don't tell you what happened today, right?" Brian grinned.

"No I won't," Justin grinned back, "But I just might nag you until you get mad, Mr. Kinney. Not that I'll be really nagging but that's what you'll call it and you'll get mad – or act mad – or whatever you do when you're mad. That could be a possibility."

Silence descended on the loft at this point. Perhaps the guys were considering the possibilities. Anyhow, it didn't last long.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?" Justin asked, after a while.

"Yeah, I think so," Brian responded. "Most of it anyhow."

"And are you also going to tell me why I couldn't go along?" Justin proceeded.

"I can't tell you much more about that than I already told you," Brian reasoned. "I wanted to visit Brandon in the hospital. I didn't know how it would go and I didn't want you there to tell me what I did wrong if things didn't go well."

"Then how were you expecting to know what you did wrong if I wasn't there to tell you?" Justin wanted to know, a smile on his face.

"I was going to try to figure it out for myself," Brian smiled back at him. "If I wanted to really know what I did wrong, I would have taken both you and my mother along. What you didn't notice she would have – and vice versa. You are the two greatest living experts on what I do wrong."

"You forgot Melanie," Justin laughed.

""And you had to remind me," Brian laughed back. "But things went pretty well today, I thought. I don't think Brandon and I are ever going to be real big friends or anything like that– but you were right about him. He has changed."

"I bet Jason was there for this big meeting," Justin decided. "I can check with him to see if you leave out any details."

"I don't think so, Baby," Brian told him. "Jason was there when I got there but Brandon told him to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Jason complained something about having just come up from the cafeteria but Brandon told him to go back down to the cafeteria and he went."

"That's what all we beautiful blond twinks do," Justin responded in kind. "We always do just what we're told. That's why we're in such demand."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "What would a beautiful blond twink be good for if he didn't do just what he was told?"

"Can't think of a thing," Justin refused the challenge. "Now tell me what went on."

"Well, Brandon thanked us for helping out with the benefit," Brian said. "And he thanked us for being such a help to Jason too."

"Notice that he thanked us and one of us was not there to get thanked," Justin pointed out.

"Baby, you know darn well that he's already thanked you a couple of times," Brian came back. "You've already been in to see him a couple of times with Jason and he's already thanked you. I still think it was better that I went to see him by myself – and somehow or other, I think you think it was better for me to go by myself too. I'm not sure why you're complaining but I think you do think I did the right thing. Is that another thing blond twinks do?"

"You think blond twinks like to complain, Brian Kinney?" Justin seemed surprised, "And by the way, it's supposed to be 'beautiful blond twinks' and not just 'blond twinks.'"

"Well if it's only the beautiful blond twinks who complain, Baby," Brian leaned over and kissed the kid, "You have to be the most beautiful blond twink in the world."

"Damned if you aren't sharp tonight, Kinney," Justin remarked. "I may never find out what went on at the hospital if you don't want to tell me."

"But I do want to tell you," Brian said, "And you'd never really give up till you knew it all – or thought you did – so I am going to tell you at least most of it. Brandon said he had me figured out all wrong. He thought I was fading away at Babylon and that's why I got involved with you. He couldn't imagine anybody giving up what I was at Babylon – and what he was later on. When he found out that I really wasn't fading, he couldn't figure out what would make me give up that life, take up with you and maybe even settle down a little bit – not that we have settled down all that much."

"Well I hope you told him what a catch I was," Justin broke in. "I hope you told him why it was worth giving up all that stuff for me."

"Well you can be sure that was exactly what I was planning to tell him, Baby, but I never got to do it," Brian described the situation. "He went right on to tell me that when he met Jason he figured it all out himself. I think he said he had to pursue Jason though because Jason wasn't all that interested in Brandon at first."

"You liar, Brian Kinney," Justin interrupted. "You big liar. You forget that I have talked to Jason a lot more than you have talked to Brandon. Jason told me how Brandon tried to get away. In fact…."

In fact, my blond twink helped his blond twink capture him," Brian laughed. "Brandon said he always suspected that, but that Jason would never admit it. But now right from the horse's mouth…."

"I think what's said between us in front of our magic fireplace should stay right here in front of our fireplace," Justin decided.

"Well I'm not sure it always has," Brian replied, "But if that's how you want it this time, I guess that's OK with me. I think Brandon would want to thank you now though. He's pretty happy about how things turned out."

"Well maybe so, Bri," Justin said, "But Jason might not. I don't think he would want Brandon to know for sure that he had any help in the pursuit. He knows Brandon has suspicions. Us beautiful blond twinks have to stick together, you know."

Yeah, you beautiful blond twinks sure do know how to stick," Brian agreed. "No doubt about that."

"Any complaints?" Justin wanted to know.

"I never complain," Brian told him. Justin liked that answer so he did not reply. One of the quiet periods that punctuated their chats followed. It could be they liked the quiet periods better than the conversation but they liked both.

"Baby," Brian broke the silence to ask, "Did you have any help from 'The Association of Beautiful Blond Twinks' in your relentless pursuit of me?"

"Do you think I would have needed it, Brian?" Justin questioned in return.


	5. Chapter 204 - Recapitulation

The guys had been too busy to sit in front of their fireplace for a few days so they were pleased at last for the opportunity to sprawl on the floor of the loft together in front of the flickering flames.

"Mikey says Brandon came home from the hospital today," Brian opened the discussion.

"Yeah," Justin responded. "I was just going to tell you that. Actually he's been out of the hospital for over a week now but he just got out of the rehab center today. He's getting around OK but he'll be doing therapy for another couple of months. He's lucky though. He should make a full recovery."

"Well I'm glad we helped them get through it," Brian said. "We did our good deed for the year. I guess we'll be keeping in contact with those guys from now on though?" 

"Only if you want to, Honey. But Brandon does want to take us out to dinner next week to thank us for helping them out," Justin mentioned. "It's up to you, Bri. If you don't want to go, we don't have to. I didn't tell them we'd go. It's your call."

"Naw," Brian told him. "I think it should be up to you. You know what's the right thing to do with this kind of stuff. If you say we go, we go."

"We'll see, Brian," Justin replied. "I'll be talking to Jason later in the week. And Brian – that was really nice – what you just said about me."

"It was your compliment for the night, Sweetheart," Brian laughed it off. "Now I can be as mean to you as I want to for the rest of the night and my conscience won't bother me."

"You can cut that out if you want to, Brian," Justin smiled at him. "You ought to know by now that I see through all that tough guy business. But it's OK if you want to do it. I don't really mind."

Brian didn't answer so the conversation paused at this point for a while. The guys did not need to talk to communicate. Not that they didn't talk.

"Baby," Brian asked, "You seem to have known Jason for a while. Until this happened, I didn't even know you knew Jason?"

"I guess I know a lot of people you don't know I know," Justin reasoned, "Just like you know a lot of people I don't know. But I think you met Jason too at least once. He was a friend of Hunter's and he had a small part in a couple of Malcolm's plays. That's how I met him."  
  
"And you really helped him to trap poor Brandon?" Brian wondered.

"Poor Brandon, eh?" Justin smiled. "I never thought I'd hear you call him 'poor Brandon.'"

"Enough, Twink," Brian came back good-naturedly. "There just might be a very good reason for me to call him 'poor Brandon.' But I was asking how you helped Jason trap Brandon – whether he's 'poor Brandon' or not."

"I didn't really help him," Justin said. "Not the way you're probably thinking. I did give him a little advice though. See, he wanted to go to Babylon this one time and he was afraid to go by himself - so Malcolm went with him. Well Jason saw Brandon there and fell for him right away. He told Malcolm that he knew he would never have a chance with Brandon, and Malcolm told him to talk to me."

"Why would Malcolm do that?" Brian had to laugh.

"I don't know," Justin wondered too. "Your guess is as good as mine. I guess Malcolm just thought I was resourceful."

"And are you going to tell me what advice you gave to Jason," Brian asked, "Or is that one of your trade secrets?"

"I told him that if he loved Brandon, he should just go for it," Justin told Brian, "And if Brandon was worth having, maybe he'd come around. I warned him that maybe Brandon didn't even know what love was so maybe it would take some time – but Brandon just might eventually figure it out and maybe everything might just work out the way Jason hoped it would."

"And how did you get to be so wise, Baby?" Brian squeezed the kid closer to himself.

"I don't know, Brian," Justin replied. "I guess I was just born with a lot of wisdom. Yeah, I think I was always wise."

"Tell me something, Baby," Brian was laughing. "Do us sexy, wild, play-the-field studs have any chance at all against the Association of Beautiful Blond Twinks – or are we all doomed once one of you guys decides he wants us?"

"I think the hard-hearted, really mean ones can get away," Justin conjectured, "And good riddance too. But the ones that are really great people deep down inside, I think they'll know love when they find it – or when it finds them. They don't have much chance, Bri – they're just unlucky I guess."

"Maybe not unlucky, Baby," Brian corrected him. "Maybe not unlucky at all."

So there was another quiet period in the loft – this one lasting a bit longer than the earlier one.

Brian eventually returned to the discussion. "Are Brandon and Jason going to have any financial problems while Brandon gets better?" he asked the kid. "You know, Baby, I don't even know what Brandon does for a living. My guess is that he's some kind of construction worker. Betcha I'm close."

"I wouldn't say all that close, Bri," Justin laughed. "Brandon is a lawyer with one of the big firms downtown. Specializes in labor relations. I thought you knew that. Everybody at Babylon knows that. You may not have known Jason but you sure knew Brandon. I can't believe you didn't know he was a lawyer."

"Maybe you haven't noticed it, Honey," Brian laughed back at him, "But I'm not around Babylon very much these days – and the few times you did let me go, I didn't do much paling around with Brandon. I did, however, notice what his specialty was at Babylon. Maybe you could call that labor relations."

"Brian Kinney, you can be downright exasperating even at the best of times," Justin objected. "You know darn well you can go to Babylon any time you want to – as long as I'm there too."

"You don't trust me?" Brian joked. "After all this time together, you still don't trust me."

"Well I guess I could trust you without me," Justin considered, "If you had Mikey with you – or maybe now even Brandon. They'd look out for my interests and keep you out of trouble.?  
  
"Cut it out, Twink," Brian told him, "If I'm exasperating, I'd have to say I'm not the only exasperating guy around here."  
  
"Maybe not," Justin agreed. 

Quiet again descended on the loft. The third time might have been the charm. It wasn't.

Brian again restarted the discussion. "Are you currently helping any beautiful blond twinks catch any hard-to-get tough-guys, Baby?" he asked "Or are you on hiatus?"

"Not right now, BK," Justin smiled at him. "The current big deal at Babylon is some guy named Oswaldo. He's mean enough all right but there isn't any blond twink who wants him."

"Poor Oswaldo," Brian opined.

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin grinned. "You are really getting soft. First 'poor Brandon' and now 'poor Oswaldo.' What about 'poor Brian?'"

"'Poor Brian is not complaining," he was told as Brian ran his fingers through the kid's hair. “You know what though, Baby, I think you should find a beautiful blond twink for Oswaldo. I think that‘s what he needs.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re saying, Brian?” Justin was quizzical. “You must really be happy with the beautiful blond twink you have…. And you don‘t even know Oswaldo either.”

“No I don’t,” Brian mused, “But why should Oswaldo get away scot free?….When me and Brandon….”

“You know what, Kinney,” Justin mused back, in a manner of interrupting Brian‘s train of thought, “I think there’s something else you better say right now.”

“I love you,” Brian whispered to the kid, squeezing him in closer.

That seemed to be exactly the right thing to say.


	6. Chapter 205 - Cold Turkey

The fire was lit. The guys were sprawled on the floor watching the flames flying to and fro. It was a typical scene but it had not been a typical day.

“I know you were surprised, Bri, but I hope you’re happy,” Justin broached the subject. “Was everything OK?”

“Yeah, I’m happy,” Brian responded. “Everything was better than OK. The turkey was exceptional. I never tasted anything like it before. Is it OK to ask why it was so different? I did like it though so don’t take that question as a criticism.”

“Like you would ever criticize me,” Justin laughed. “Never happen, Brian. But the turkey was prepared Polynesian style. You don’t get very much Polynesian style turkey in Pittsburgh so it was probably the first time you ever tasted it, but I thought you’d like it.”

“And I did like it,” Brian reasserted, “But since you don’t often get Polynesian turkey around here, I might just wonder how you tasted it, and how you’d know I’d like it, and, even more interestingly, how you learned to cook it. I don’t think Debbie or Vic is an expert in Polynesian cuisine.”

“There’s this kid at school, Mike Murphy,” Justin enlightened him. “He’s Polynesian and I ate it once over at his place. I liked it so I thought I’d want to prepare it for you.”

“Mike Murphy is Polynesian?” Brian conjectured. “I wonder what nationality Brian Kinney might be. Could he be Polynesian too?”

“He could easily be if his mother was Polynesian like Mrs. Murphy is,” Justin grinned. “Or at least half Polynesian like Mike is.”

“I’ll bet Mrs. Murphy is the one who cooked up that delicious turkey then,” Brian jibed. “An amateur couldn’t have done it up so perfectly.”

“Wrong, Kinney,” Justin moped good-naturedly. “Justin Taylor is no amateur in the kitchen, let me remind you. Now I will admit Mike was here when I did it, but I cooked it all myself and I can do it again too whenever you want me to.”

“Sometime soon,” Brian responded, “And maybe we can have the whole gang over. They’ll be impressed and now that you’ve tried it out on me….”

“I didn’t try it out on you, Bri,” Justin maintained stoically. “I prepared it for you. I know how you like us to have a private Thanksgiving dinner – just the two of us – and you’ve always tried to arrange that….”

“With mixed results,” Brian interrupted the kid back, grinning at him. “So you decided to do it right.”

“Oh no, Bri,” Justin assured him. “I wasn’t trying to take that pleasure away from you. I just wanted to do a Thanksgiving dinner here in the loft for just us two. You told me to save Sunday through Tuesday of next week and I did. I figured you had some kind of surprise in mind, and I felt sure it involved a Thanksgiving dinner too. I have those days reserved for you and I want us to do whatever you have in mind. I really do.”

“So you can see how much better your plan was than mine, I guess?” Brian conjectured.

“Brian Kinney is getting paranoid,” Justin laughed. “It won’t work, BK. I know you too well. You enjoyed that dinner and I knew it all along. You’re real happy and proud of me too. I know you, you know.”

“Yeah, I guess you do,” Brian admitted. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have ever asked me if I liked the Polynesian turkey. I think I know you pretty well too, Baby.”

Justin did not respond and the conversation tailed off for a while. The guys just sat there happily in contented silence. They both knew the conversation was not over. It could have been that they were plotting strategies but probably not.

Finally, Brian revived the discussion. “I don’t think I can top your dinner, Sweetheart,” he opened, “So maybe I’ll just cancel my plans for next week. After all, we had our little private Thanksgiving dinner already.”

“So one little private Thanksgiving dinner is enough for you, eh?” Justin came back. “There was a time when you’d have wanted more than that. I still think a second private Thanksgiving dinner would be a great idea, so I guess I love you more than you love me.”

“No you don’t,” Brian responded, “But I’m sure you like to argue with me more than you love me.”

“You are crazy, Brian,” Justin laughed. “You know darn well I like to argue with you because I love you. I don’t like to argue with anybody else and I don’t love anybody else either – at least not the way I love you.”

“You, Justin Taylor,” Brian mused, “Are a very peculiar person.”

“Not ‘peculiar,’ Bri,” Justin corrected him. “The word you’re looking for is ‘special.’”

“That too,” Brian smiled. “But I don’t want to compete with your excellent dinner,” Brian answered, “So I think I’ll cancel the Las Vegas trip.”

“The Las Vegas trip?” Justin stammered. “What Las Vegas trip?”

“I thought we’d fly out to Vegas on Sunday and back on Tuesday,” Brian elaborated, “And maybe have our Thanksgiving dinner on the Strip somewhere. But we don’t need to bother now.”

“It’s no bother at all, Brian,” Justin decided. “It will be a great trip. I think we should go. You think up the greatest things for us to do.”

“Well I guess we could still go,” Brian suggested, “If you really want to. Maybe we could find Polynesian turkey on the menu somewhere out there if you want to.”

“Cut it out, Kinney,” Justin sopped him. “I have decided to quit arguing with you. If you decide on Polynesian style turkey out there, that’s what we’ll have. It won’t be as good as mine though. You’ll see”

“I’ll let you pick out what kind of turkey we eat,” Brian told him. “Now did you just say you’re going to quit arguing with me. I bet you won’t be able to do it. I’m not even sure I want you to do it.”

“Well then I’ll leave the whole thing up to you, Bri,” Justin replied. “Just tell me when you want me to quit arguing with you and I’ll quit completely. Cold turkey.”

“Cold turkey?” Brian echoed.

“Yeah, cold turkey,” Justin answered. “Don’t you think I can do it – cold turkey.”

“No,” Brian laughed at him. “I really think you can do it. Two sandwiches, please – tomato and lettuce.


	7. Chapter 206 - Field trip

The guys had just taken their places on the floor of the loft in front of their fake fireplace. Brian was smiling as he accused the kid, “How come you told me during dinner? Why didn’t you wait for help from the fireplace?”

“What are you talking about, Brian,” Justin replied. “What did I tell you at dinner?”

“The field trip,” Brian reminded him. “You told me that you were going as a chaperone on Gus’ class field trip to Carnegie Institute. I wasn’t hearing things, was I?”

“Well you weren’t hearing things I didn’t say,” Justin told him. “I did say that, but I didn’t think I needed the fireplace as back-up. I’m just going with Gus’ class. It’ll be from ten in the morning till three in the afternoon. You’ll be at work. I hope you don’t have a problem with that.”

“I guess I don’t,” Brian said, “But I’d be interested in knowing just how it all came about.”

“OK, Boss. You knew Linz and I were going to visit Gus’ school this morning,” Justin started. “We were supposed to talk a little bit about art since the kids are going on the field trip. They’ll spend part of their time in the art museum and part in the natural history museum, and we were supposed to tell them what they’ll be seeing.”

“I knew that,” Brian conceded.

“Well, Miss Otis said it would be great if one of us could come along on the tour,” Justin continued. “She said it would be nice if I could come because they don’t get many men as chaperones and she thought that would help. Last year one of the kids got his head stuck in a 2500-year-old skull.”

“Oh and you’d be just the one to keep a kid from getting his head stuck in an old skull,” Brian mused. “I bet that’s your specialty. Keeping kids from having any real fun.”

“Brian, Honey,” Justin said. “You’ve got me all mixed up. Something’s bothering you and I can’t figure it out. I’m going to help out on Gus’ field trip. I don’t see what the problem is. You surely don’t want to go.”

“How would you know I didn’t want to go?” Brian asked. “Nobody asked me. If they’re looking for men, I’m a man too.”

“Brian, you’ll be at work,” Justin laughed at him, “Trying to sell stuff they don’t need to people who can’t afford it – like expensive strawberry flavored water and extra-strong multi-colored toe-nail polish. My schedule is a lot more flexible so I can get away.”

“Some people think my profession calls people’s attention to products that can enhance their lives,” Brian rephrased, “Which they wouldn’t even know about without me. And I repeat, Baby, nobody asked me if I wanted to go on this field trip. Gus is my kid too.”

“Of course he is. I’m sure Miss Otis would be thrilled to have you if you could tear yourself away from work,” Justin grinned, “So, on behalf of Tiny Tots Transitions, I hereby ask you if you want to come along. If you do, I’ll call Miss Otis in the morning. Now you’ve been asked. Just say ‘No’ and we can get on with the evening, Sir.”

“Well I don’t want to,” Brian decided, “But it might just be my duty to come along, so maybe I will come. You know what though, Baby, if I did go, it might be better if nobody knew I went.”

“Brian,” Justin pointed out. “There are gonna be twenty kids on the tour and some other parents too. Gus is going to be so excited that I can’t believe he’ll be able to keep it a secret. Why would you need it to be a secret anyhow? It’s OK for big bad Brian Kinney to go on a field trip with the kids.”

“Well maybe we could tell them that you made me do it,” Brian proposed, ignoring Justin’s advice. “I guess somebody is bound to find out.”

“Brian,” Justin insisted. “You cannot tell anybody I made you do anything. I never made you do anything and I never will. I couldn’t make you do anything even if I wanted to, which I don’t. You know that and I know that.”

“Maybe we do, Kiddo,” Brian came back, “But we’re the only ones who know it. Everybody else in the whole world thinks you can get me to do anything you want me to. It just goes to show that you really can fool all of the people all of the time. Of course, Abe Lincoln only said what he said because he didn’t know us.”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed. “I was born too late to know Abe Lincoln, if he’s the one who said all that. Someday you must tell me all about him.”

There was a lull in the conversation at this point. Justin wondered if the subject would be revived.

Brian eventually broke the silence. “You really do know that advertisers enhance people’s lives, don’t you?” Brian stated.

“Well there’s this one advertising guy who really enhances my life,” Justin admitted. “And I try to enhance his life too.”

“Yeah you do, Twink,” Brian admitted. “You do enhance my life – and I love you - even if you are a big pain in the ass a lot of the time. I like things the way they are.”

“Brian Kinney,” Justin laughed. “You are so romantic. You think of so many different ways to say ‘I love you’ – just so many different ways – but all of them so heart-felt and romantic.”

“OK,” Brian returned to the subject. “Enough of this ‘love’ crap. Do you want me to come on that field trip or not?”

“It would be great to have you if you really want to come,” Justin told him, “But you’re going to have to behave yourself on the trip, Brian. You’re supposed to be an example for the kids to model their behavior after. I’ll be watching you.”

“And while you’re watching me, some kid will get his head stuck in some skull, I bet,” Brian teased.

“My job will be to see that Mr. Brian Kinney, noted businessman and field trip chaperone, does not get his own head stuck in an old skull.” Justin teased back. “You are to stay away from all skulls. That’s an order.”

“From the guy who would never try to make me do anything?” Brian wanted to know.

“Cut it out, Kinney,” Justin told him.

“Sounds like another order,” Brian concluded, “I guess I do have to go on the field trip because you want me to go.”

“I do want you to go, Bri,” Justin said, “But I want you to go because I can see how much you really want to go. I don’t think you have any idea at all why you want to go, but you do want to go. I guess it’s not easy turning into a real human being.”

“Yeah, it is,” Brian disagreed, “It can be easy if you have somebody special to help you.”

“To enhance you life while being a big pain in the ass a lot of the time?” Justin wondered.

“Yep,” Brian told him. “That’s about it.” 


	8. Chapter 207 - It's That Time Again

It was cold and blustery in Pittsburgh and the guys were happy to be sitting together sharing the heat and the light of their fake fireplace. Brian had his arm around Justin. They both had smiles on their faces. There was a discussion coming on. They both knew that but neither one seemed ready to start it.

“I talked to Abelard on the phone today,” Brian finally initiated the topic they were both thinking about. “He called me at the office.”

“I thought maybe you had,” Justin responded. “You kind of looked like you had talked to Abelard today.”

“Wow,” Brian marveled. “You are really perceptive. But I am pretty perceptive too so I suspect you also talked to Abelard today.”

“I don’t know if you’d really want to call that perception, Sweetheart,” Justin countered. “My guess is that, if you talked to Abelard today, he told you he had talked to me.”

“Actually he did tell me that he had talked to you,” Brian admitted, “And he wanted us to come to Columbus.”

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin told him. “If Abelard talked to you, he told you the whole story. He called here today to talk to you but I was here and you weren’t. There are about ten of them at OSU who want us to help them with their Christmas shopping and he thought it might be easier if we came there instead of them all coming here. I told him I didn’t think you would want to come to Columbus and that I couldn’t go without you. I also told him that I don’t know the stores out there, and that Mikey and Malcolm and Hunter also help out, besides you, of course, and that the whole shopping thing would be more efficient here. He asked me if I’d be mad if he talked to you and I told him I wouldn’t be mad, and that we’d come to Columbus if you wanted to. So you have no reason to criticize me at all – none whatsoever. We had seven of them here last year and we can handle ten this year if you want to. Or we can go to Columbus if you want to do that.”

“Twink,” Brian grinned at him. “You know me pretty well and you know I am absolutely no help at shopping at Christmas or any other time either. You do need the other guys but you don’t need me.”

“You are absolutely wrong, Mr. Kinney, Sir, with all due respect,” Justin informed him. “I could probably get the shopping done without the other guys but it would be impossible without you. I need you, Bri, even if you are not the world’s greatest shopper. We all have our weak points.”

“You too?” Brian acted surprised.

“Just cut it out, Kinney,” Justin insisted. “Yeah, I may have a few very small weak points but I am not going to list any of them for you so don’t ask. Suffice it to say that every once in a while when you criticize me, like you always do, that you might just have a little bit of a point every once in a while.”

“I think I ought to send you off to law school, Kiddo,” Brian laughed at him. “Melanie at her legalistic best couldn’t have come up with anything better than that admission of your occasional weak point.”

“I think you’re picking on me right now, Brian,” Justin groused. “And just as the Christmas season is coming on too. What about peace and good-will and all that stuff?”

“Can’t help it, Honey,” Brian laughed. “I guess it’s just one more of my many weak points. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want you to be sorry,” Justin said

“I’m glad,” Brian responded, “Because I don’t think I’m really sorry at all. It’s hard for me to be sorry about anything when I’m sitting next to the greatest kid in the world.”

“You know what, Bri,” Justin nuzzled his head into Brian’s face. “You have a really lot of good points.” And that seemed to close down the discussion – for a while.

“Well I guess you’ve decided that those guys will have to come here for the Christmas shopping,” Justin surmised in restarting the conversation.

“Yeah, I think so,” Brian said. “I know you’re not going to turn them down and I want it to be as easy on you as it can be. You’re always so happy to help everybody and I have to look out for you. cause you won’t. You are kind of important to me.”

“And you saying that is kind of like an early Christmas present, Bri,” Justin whispered. “The best Christmas present I could ever get.”

“By the way, Baby,” Brian bragged just a bit, “I already have your Christmas gift picked out.”

“I love it,” Justin cooed.

“You don’t know what it is, Twink,” Brian reasoned, “So you can’t love it – not yet anyhow.”

“Yeah I can,” Justin argued. “I know what good taste Cynthia has.”

“OK, Wise Guy,” Brian growled with a smile. “Cynthia does not even know I got your present. Mikey knows but he’s the only one. I picked it out myself. So there.”

“And Mikey likes it?” Justin smiled back at him.

“Now you cut it out, Twink,” Brian cut him off. “Yeah, Mikey likes it, and don’t try to get me to second guess myself. Where’s all your peace and good-will for the Christmas season? Mikey sometimes likes nice stuff. I’m really getting to like Christmas and you’re not going to ruin it for me either.” 

“Gee whiz, Bri,” Justin concluded. “Since you like Christmas so much, maybe you’ll want to do the Christmas cards this year?”

“Nope,” Brian replied. “One of my weak points. You do them so much better than I ever could.” 

“But I bet you’ll help with the decorating?” Justin went on.

“Nope,” Brian replied, “Another of my weak points. You and Malcolm can do it and I’ll just supervise and make an occasional suggestion.”

“Some of the Christmas cookies and stuff then?” Justin wanted to know.

“I don’t think so, Baby,” Brian figured. “I’m no good in the kitchen. We don’t want our friends to get sick. I think you better do that.”

“No wonder you like Christmas so much, Brian,” Justin laughed in reply. “I do all the work and you just have a good time.”  
  
”Yeah,” Brian agreed. “You do all the work and I have a good time. It’s that time of year again.”

“OK, Kinney,” Justin chortled. “I guess you’re just lucky to have me around at Christmas, with all those weak points. I wonder if we could come up with any strong points. Wanna try?”

“Well, I do love you, Baby, at Christmas and all the rest of the year too,” Brian postulated, “And see that ring you’re wearing that I gave you a couple of Christmases ago. Well, if you weren’t already wearing that one, I would really want to give you one this year.”

There was a tear in the corner of Justin’s eye as he cuddled himself closer to Brian. “Brian Kinney, you know what?” Justin responded. “You are a big liar. You don’t have any weak points at all.”


	9. Chapter 208 - I Can Do It

Justin was wearily cuddled in Brian’s arms as they sat before the blazing fake fireplace.

“You seem very tired, Baby,” Brian told him. “I think it’s too much for you to be helping all those Ohio State kids with their Christmas shopping. Abe will probably bring fifteen guys next year.”

“Nah,” Justin assured him. “It was fun and it really gets the Christmas season started right. It’s not that hard and Mikey and Malcolm and Hunter help a lot – and you even picked out a few gifts for some of the guys this year. I notice stuff like that, Kinney.”

“Yeah,” Brian said. “I did. I wonder why they asked me to do that? Any ideas?”

“All I can think of is that they figured you’d do a good job and so they asked you,” Justin suggested.

“I don’t think so,” Brian grinned. “I think some of the guys wanted some gag gifts and you suggested they ask me to pick them out.”

“That’s a really mean accusation, Bri,” Justin responded. “Why do you think I’d do a thing like that?”

“Because you thought I wouldn’t find out, and you thought it would make me feel needed,” Brian was still smiling. “But I’m not as dumb as you think I am. I would have known even if one of those guys hadn’t told me.”

“Well you did it anyhow, Bri,” Justin defended himself. “You got them what they wanted better than I ever could have. They were thrilled at your selections.”

“Oh yeah,” Brian groused in good spirits. “When it comes to ugly, Brian can do it.”

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin laughed back at him. “You can do anything you set your mind to.”

“I’m glad you said that, Baby,” Brian replied. “You’re right. I can do it. So I’m going with Mikey this year to pick out the Charlie Brown Christmas tree. You can come if you want to but I’m doing the picking. I really know ugly when I see it.”

“I always think of you as knowing beautiful when you see it,” Justin cajoled. “After all, didn’t you pick me?”

“Yeah, I did,” Brian cajoled back. “Out of that hundred or so blond twinks standing under that lamppost outside of Babylon, I picked you. It almost seemed to me like you were the only one standing there.”

“OK, Brian,” Justin smiled. “I’m going to let you win this one, and we can talk about who picks the Charlie Brown tree later.”

“Not much later,” Brian told him. “Mikey’s picking me up outside in half an hour, and it’s off to do the tree. I can do it. But you’re welcome to come along if you’re not too tired.”

“You and Mikey are going out to get the Charlie Brown tree in half an hour,” Justin seemed surprised. “And you never told me.”  
  
”Wrong,” Brian corrected him. “I just told you, and I invited you to come along too if you wanted to.”

“I don’t think I will go,” Justin informed him. “I’m tired. It’ll be good for you to pick the Charlie Brown tree this year. I’m sure you can do it.”

“Well you have twenty minutes to decide,” Brian explained. “We don’t have to go downstairs for twenty minutes.’

“But I have already decided, Bri,” Justin maintained. “I don’t think I’ll go.”

“What I meant was that you have twenty minutes to change your mind if you want to,” Brian rephrased.

“No, I’m tired,” Justin said. “It’s better that you do the picking. You can do it and I can stay here and rest. I’ll go along if you ask me specifically, but otherwise, I’ll just rest here while you do the work.”

The next few minutes were spent in silence and then Brian got up and put on his coat. “Sure you don’t want to come along?” he asked the kid.

“Not unless you specifically want me to come along,” Justin maintained his position.

“Sweetheart,” Brian replied. “Get your ass up off that floor and get your coat on, right now.”

“Gee whiz, Bri,” Justin gibed, getting himself up off the floor. “It would be impossible to decline such an enthusiastic and earnest request. I know you can do it yourself but I’ll come along and watch since you asked so nicely. Maybe I’ll learn something.”

Thus an amicable decision was arrived at, and the two left the loft with Brian’s arm wrapped about his beloved twink.

Two hours later, the guys were back in front of the flickering flames and a very small and ugly Christmas tree sat in the living area just beyond the fireplace. Brian had his arm around Justin whose head was resting on Brian’s shoulder.

“You did it, Brian,” Justin told the big guy. “You picked our Charlie Brown Christmas tree. I knew you could do it and you did. I’m proud of you.”

“You know, Baby,” Brian responded with a smile. “Somehow or other I get the feeling that you kind of screened the trees I got to pick from, so I only had certain trees to choose among and I think you chose those trees. I think you did that for Mikey too so I guess that’s all right, but I think you had a hand in the selection. Care to comment?”

“Nope,” Justin told him. “I don’t think I have any comment to make but the simple fact is that you picked that really ugly tree. Malcolm, Jason and I will dress it up so nicely though that Charlie Brown himself would be thrilled to see how great it looks when we get finished. And we’d be glad to have you help us with that too. You can do anything, Bri.”

“I think I’ll pass on the decorating if it’s all right with you, Kiddo,” Brian said. “I’ve caused you enough trouble wanting to pick out the tree in the first place. I don’t want to cause you any trouble in the decoration.”

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin protested. “I don’t see why you won’t give yourself the credit for picking out the ugliest tree on the lot when that’s exactly what you did. You said you could do it and you did.”

“OK,” Brian gave in. “It’s Christmas and we want everything to be peaceful so I’ll just quit trying to find out what really happened tonight, But I just want you to know that I know that something happened.”

“What happened is that you picked out our Charlie Brown tree and you did a great job, “ Justin insisted. “That’s what happened.”

The silence that followed convinced Justin that he had carried the day. He snuggled up closer to Brian and Brian squeezed him in just a little bit harder. Justin couldn’t have been happier – nor Brian either.

After a little while, Brian ran his hand through the twink’s blond locks. “So next year you’re going to let me go out all by myself, or maybe just with Mikey, to pick the ugly tree – now that you know I can do it.”

“Brian,” Justin responded. “Could we worry about next year next year? There’s lots of other things about this year that we can argue about if you want to argue. OK?”

“OK,” Brian agreed. “I can do that.”


	10. Chapter 209 - Yes There Is a Santa Claus

It was approaching eleven o’clock when the guys settled themselves down in front of their fake fireplace. It was late but it was what both of them wanted to do – a fitting climax for a climactic day. The annual Christmas party in the loft for Gus and his friends had ended two hours or so earlier and the last of the clean-up crew had departed just a few minutes previously. So Brian and Justin were finally alone in the loft - Brian still clad partly in the Santa Claus suit. The discussion and review of the evening’s activities did not begin right away but it did eventually begin.

“It was another great party, Bri,” Justin said. “The kids were thrilled. They love our Christmas party.”

“I bet they’ve never seen decorations like you and Malcolm and Hunter put up,” Brian agreed. “I don’t think I have either. But it’s probably too much work.”

“Nothing is too much work for our kid,” Justin assured him. “Or for us. Or for you. We all like Christmas and the decorations put us in the proper mood. And you forgot to mention that Jason helped this year too.”

“Well maybe I should help more,” Brian volunteered. “I don’t really do too much except sit around and watch you guys.”

“You are our inspiration, Brian,” Justin informed him. “We couldn’t do it without your inspiration. But we don’t think you should help any more than you do. We’re not at all sure we could get it done if you actually helped with the nuts and bolts.”

“I can see you have the genuine Christmas spirit,” Brian groused, suppressing a smile but telegraphing his feelings with a gentle squeeze whose message was not lost on Justin.

That brought a lull to the conversation, which lasted quite a while.

“The kids loved the presents you had for them, Bri,” Justin finally broke the silence. “You and Cynthia did a great job picking them out. I don’t think I could have done as well.”

“So maybe you should come with Cynthia and me next year and we’ll teach you how to shop,” Brian offered. “How does that sound?”

“We’ll talk about that next year,” Justin decided. “If that’s all right with you.”

“OK,” Brian agreed, “But by next year, you’ll probably forget what a good job I did this year. Anyway, how was I as Santa Claus this time around? Say what you think.”

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin countered. “That’s a dumb question. You were perfect as Santa Claus. Just like you always are.”

“I don’t think you really thought that,” Brian told him. “You looked at me kind of funny when I told that one red-headed kid….”

“Well you scared him a little bit, Bri,” Justin opined, “But I don’t know what else you could have told him when he asked you if bad kids got gifts from Santa Claus at Christmas just like good kids. I don’t know how I would have answered that.”

“I would like to have had your advice right then,” Brian smiled, “But then again, you’ve never been Santa Claus so maybe you wouldn’t even know. You know, Baby, when a guy becomes Santa Claus, he takes on a big responsibility to all other Santa Clauses, past, present and future. He has a tradition to follow. He can’t just decide what to do or say on the spur of the moment. He can’t just change the age-old Santa Claus traditions”

“You handled a tough situation very well, Bri,” Justin commiserated. “You’re not going to get any complaints from me. Maybe you could have been a little more diplomatic though I’m not sure how.”

“The tradition is pretty clear, Twink,” Brian declaimed. “Good kids get presents and bad kids get coal. I did tell him that it wasn’t too late though – that he could still be good between now and Christmas Eve and redeem himself if he thought he had been bad.”

“Yeah, you did, Bri,” Justin caressed Brian’s cheek with his hand. “You were great. You really were. Nobody could have handled that situation better than you did.”

“Somehow I figure that you think that you could have done better,” Brian grinned. “Hell, you probably could have.”

That brought another pause to the discussion but it was definitely not over.

“I guess little Goody-Two-Shoes Justin Taylor always got everything he wanted for Christmas?” Brian surmised, reopening the conversation.

“Yeah, he did. But Justin Taylor was always good,” Justin replied. “Justin Taylor was the perfect son until one night he took a walk in the rain on Liberty Avenue and fell in with bad companions.”

“Yeah,” Brian agreed. “That was a real misfortune.”

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin laughed. “You know darn well that was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You’re just fishing for compliments – but that’s OK because you deserve them. I love you, you know.”

“Well I guess you did have some tough times back then but you did get to be the perfect son again after a while,” Brian recalled, “And you never got coal for Christmas – not even once.”

“And I really hope I’m not going to get coal this Christmas either,” Justin smiled contentedly.

“Like I told that kid with the red hair,” Brian smiled back at him. “It’s not too late to be good between now and Christmas Eve if you think you might be getting coal.”

“Coal will be all right, Mr. Kinney,” Justin responded. “If it comes from you. I love anything that comes from you, so you can’t scare me like you scared that kid.”

“I can’t scare you under any circumstances,” Brian laughed. “I’ve tried.”

There was another pause in the discussion at this point, which did not seem to scare Justin in the least.

“Did you ever get coal for Christmas, Bri?” Justin eventually reestablished the chat.

“Nah,” Brian remembered, “But I never got much of anything else either. I didn’t even much like Christmas except we usually had a good time over at Mikey’s – and we got time off from school.”

“Do you remember the best Christmas present you ever got?” Justin resumed the questioning.

“Yeah I do,” Brian told him. “The best Christmas present I ever got didn’t come at Christmas time at all. I came out of Babylon one rainy night and there it was, not under a lit –up tree though – it was under a ….”

“Brian,” Justin interrupted urgently. “I think it’s time to put the fire out and go to bed.”

“And just which fire are you talking about?” Brian smiled at him suggestively.

Justin chose not to answer that, but Justin knew what to do. He knew precisely which fires to light, exactly which fires to put out, and most importantly, which ones to keep blazing. Justin did not intend to get coal for Christmas either. Not at all. He definitely knew what he wanted for Christmas - and it was Santa Claus.


	11. Chapter 210 - Surprises For Christmas

It was early evening on Christmas day. The guys were back at the loft with the fireplace lit and blazing away.

"It was another successful Christmas, Bri," Justin said. "You get better every year as Santa Claus. I think you are now as big a legend at Childrens' Hospital as the famous doctors there. And to think I, little Justin Taylor, am responsible for it."  
  
"I thought it was Daphne's sorority who got us involved out there," Brian remembered.

"But it might have been me who figured out how to get you to be Santa Claus," Justin told him.

"I thought that was the result of an accident. Daphne brought the wrong size suit so you couldn't be Santa Claus like you promised, and I had to fill in for you. Wasn't that the way it happened?" Brian pointed out suspiciously. "An accident?"

"Oh yeah," Justin smiled. "It was all a big accident."

"You know what, Baby," Brian cautioned the kid. "It might be better if you quit while you're ahead on this one. You might not want to go out later to build our Christmas snowman with me mad about anything. There's plenty of snow out there – and I bet it's good for making snowballs. Need I say more?"

"I can't believe that you would start a snowball fight with me, Kinney," Justin challenged him. "When all I want to do is build a neat Christmas snowman with the guy I love."

"Well you know," Brian grinned. "I can see why you'd be surprised if I started a snowball fight – since I've never done that before. But it seems to me we've had a snowball fight every year. Who do you think started those?"

"Maybe it was a preemptive strike, Brian," Justin posited. "Sometimes peace-loving people need to make a preemptive strike. That must be what happened. Anyhow you ate an awful lot over at Debbie's today. Way more than you usually eat. You're in no shape for a snowball fight."

"Yeah, I did," Brian admitted. "Even your mother said I must be trying to keep up my strength. I guess she knows you pretty well. I did eat way too much though – about half as much as you ate. Way too much."

"Efficient metabolism, Bri," Justin laughed. "I could be ready for a snowball fight if I had to be – not that there's going to be any such thing. I certainly wouldn't start one, that's for sure."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Brian laughed back at him. "But there's another thing I need to talk to you about."

"I didn't do it," Justin responded in the true spirit of the season.

"Maybe you didn't," Brian replied, "And maybe you did. Remember when you were baking those cookies yesterday and I went out for the mail. There was one item I didn't show you. I was waiting for tonight when we would have time to talk about it."

"You opened my mail?" Justin seemed shocked.

"Nope," Brian answered. "It was addressed to both of us so it was my mail too. It was from Penelope."

"Shit," Justin exclaimed. "A thank-you note, I guess. That damn Penelope is efficient. I didn't expect it to come before Christmas or I wouldn't have allowed you to bring in the mail. Shit."

"You sent Penelope a Christmas gift from us," Brian accused the kid. "She said she was happy to have two new good friends like us. You also sent a gift for the damn dog, I think. Henrietta the Eighth signed the card too. Talk, Twink."

"Well, Penelope liked us a lot when she was here at Kennywood last summer," Justin reminded Brian. "She especially liked how nice you were to her."

"Yeah," Brian thought back. "I said 'Hello' to her and 'Don't fall off the coaster.' That's all I ever said to her, but, since she's Penelope, that may be the nicest thing anybody ever said to her. I wanted to say 'Fall off the coaster' but I didn’t want to have to deal with you afterwards. So you went and sent her a present. Maybe next time she's in Pittsburgh she'll want to stay with us – her great new friends."

"I don't think so, Brian," Justin objected. "You are definitely over-reacting. Penny likes Mel and Linz and that's where she'd stay."

"Yeah," Brian grinned. "Penny likes them. She even sent them gifts – and Gus too. Hand-knitted scarves with a damn picture of the damn dog embroidered on them. Ugliest things I ever saw. At least she didn't send us gifts – so maybe there's hope yet." One look at Justin and Brian saw the end of that hope. "She did, didn't she?" Brian gulped, "She sent us scarves too – and you hid them. Was I ever going to find out?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Brian," Justin told him. "I thought it would be better to talk about this whole thing tomorrow."  
  
"After the snowball fight," Brian was laughing.

"What snowball fight?" Justin laughed back at him. The discussion paused for a short while at this point, but not for long.

"I guess I'll go and bring you your new scarf, Bri," Justin finally said. "It's really well done. Penelope is so good at everything. A Rhodes scholar who knits with the best of them. Mine is blue and yours is orange."

"With the dog?" Brian wanted to know.

"With the dog," Justin confirmed. "We can wear them later when we go outside to build our Christmas night snowman. What do you think, BK?"

"I can see the headlines now," Brian came back "'Blond twink strangled with hideous scarf. Only suspect is a beautifully executed snowman found standing over the body."

"Cut it out, Bri," Justin told him. "I bet you're secretly glad I did what I did. You're not the mean guy you pretend to be either. You won't even start any snowball fight. I know you love me – and you love me especially at Christmas."

Brian smiled as he wrapped his new orange scarf around his own neck. "Baby," he asked the kid, who was doing the same thing with his blue scarf, "Remember when you left a while ago to deliver your Christmas cookies to all the other people in this building that we don't even know – and you wouldn't let me go with you cause you said I'd just hold you up – and then you were gone over an hour."

"Well maybe you don't know them but I know everybody who lives here and it's hard to get away during the holidays," Justin defended himself. "So maybe it did take more time than I expected."

"Well anyhow, after you were gone about a half-hour, I went outside to scout out a good place to build our snowman – there's a lot of snow out there and I thought I better check it out, " Brian told him. "Well you'll never guess what I found out by the garages - a huge stockpile of very well-made snowballs, that's what I found."

"Well, that's strange," Justin replied. "What did you do with them?"

"I destroyed them all," Brian told him. "A preemptive strike. Sometime peace-loving people need to make a preemptive strike."

"You don't think those snowballs were mine?" Justin asked incredulously.

"In the spirit of holiday fellowship, I make no accusations, " Brian smiled at him. "I was just afraid you'd expect to find some snowballs lying around ready made – like you did last year – and I didn't want you to start anything and then get surprised."  
  
"Because you love me, Brian Kinney," Justin teased. "Because you love me."

"OK, Twink," Brian concluded, ignoring the tease. "Let's go out and build the best snowman ever. Remember to keep your new scarf snug around your neck. If you need me to help, I can fix it around your neck for you – like I do with your ties. I'll be glad to make sure it's snug."

"I'll let you know if I need your help, Sweetheart," Justin cooed at Brian. "I really do love you, Bri – always remember that."  
  
Justin figured that Brian had found only one of the snowball stashe


	12. Chapter 211 - Double Take

The fake fire blazed in the fireplace. The flickering flames sent dancing shadows over the holiday decorations giving the loft a surreal look. But the guys were in their same old places doing the same old thing.

"We have a bunch of places we're supposed to be on New Year's Eve this year, Brian," Justin brought up the subject Brian was expecting but nor eager to discuss. "Where do you want to be when 2007 arrives?"

"Right here," Brian told him. "Just the two of us. Right here – like we were last year."

"Well if we get two feet of snow again this year, that's probably just where we'll be," Justin remembered. "But we really can't disappoint our friends who are looking forward to spending part of their New Year's Eve with the great Brian Kinney. I think that brings them good luck or something. We don't want to ruin their good luck."

"I guess we do have to go out, Baby," Brian acquiesced. "You like crowds and we don't want to seem anti-social, I suppose. But you asked me where I'd like to be and I told you."

"That is a romantic thing to say, Kinney," Justin told him. "It's really neat how romantic you are sometimes. I think maybe I can take 'Get more romantic' off your list of New Year's resolutions for this year."

"If you're planning to make a set of New Year's resolutions for me again, Twink," Brian mused. "Maybe I'd like to change where I want to be when 2007 gets here. I think I'd like to be in Ibiza – by myself maybe."

"That's funny, Bri," Justin came back. "You are getting really funny too. If I had 'Get funny' on your resolutions list, I could probably also take that off – but I didn't have that on the list."

"OK, Twink," Brian conceded. "Go ahead and make me a list of New Year's resolutions. But there's gonna be something added this year. I'm going to make a set of New Year's resolutions for you too – and we can both make a promise to keep them. I think I have some for you that you'll really love – and my life will be a lot easier too."

"Cut it out, Brian," Justin demanded. "You're scaring me. You know I was only kidding and you sound serious. You know I'm not good with New Year's resolutions."

"Oh I think you're pretty good at making them all right – especially for somebody else," Brian grinned. "And at keeping your own too - for a week or so."

"Well anyhow," Justin successfully changed the subject, "We have to go to Mikey's in the afternoon because that's when he's having open house. And Linz is having some stuff in the early evening so Gus can be involved so that's when we have to be there. And the big party is at Deb's and we have to be there part of the time at least. Ted is helping with the party at the Gay and Lesbian Center so we ought to stop by there, and Bri, we have to stop at Cynthia's. She's having a party for Kinnetics staff and you just have to show up."

" Geez," Brian exclaimed. "Your damn list of social engagements is worse than your list of New Year's resolutions. I think I just might head out for Ibiza."

"No you won't either, Brian. You know I can't help it if everybody loves you and wants to see you on the big night," Justin responded. "That's not my fault. I kind of like it though - as long as nobody loves you too much. I don't want anybody trying to take over my job."

"I got an idea," Brian spoke up with some enthusiasm. "We can tell everybody we were somewhere else and got held up so we missed their party – and we can just stay home."

"That is an absolutely reprehensible idea, Brian Kinney," Justin reacted. "Appealing maybe – but reprehensible nevertheless. And as attractive as it might sound, I think I'd feel guilty."

"You pick all the wrong things to feel guilty about, Twink" Brian laughed. "OK, you win. You determine the itinerary and I'll just tag along with you wherever and whenever. I'll pretend I'm happy because I want you to be happy – but I'm glad New Year's Eve only comes once a year."

Justin didn't answer so Brian eventually went on: "You look like you're thinking, Baby," he suggested. "I don't think I like it all that much when you're thinking."

"Hey, Brian," the kid acted as if he hadn't heard Brian at all. "I've just been thinking. You know how we always have two Thanksgivings – one for the world and one just for us. What about two New Year's Eves?"

"So 2007 is going to arrive twice?" Brian wondered.

"Nope," Justin told him. "But one of our Thanksgivings isn't on Thanksgiving either – so just pick a date, maybe the day before New Year's Eve or the day after – or whenever you want - and we can have our own New Year's Eve party for just the two of us."

"With no resolutions," Brian postulated.

"Not a resolution anywhere," Justin assured him.

"You've got a deal," Brian committed. "Will we have noisemakers and balloons too?"

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart," Justin responded with a slight snicker. "JT aims to keep BK happy. You can even play those old Guy Lombardi records if you want to. I especially like _Boo Hoo_. And maybe we can go over to the park for a while and do a couple of runs on our sled."  
  
"Yeah," Brian had to smile. "Us two big guys on one sled."

"Works for me," Justin told him. "I hope you're not complaining."

"No. I'm not," Brian told him. "It's crowded on that sled but I can make do."

"And you can pull me home on the sled afterwards if you want to," Justin proposed, "Like you did last year."

"Not unless I got a steel helmet for Christmas – which I don't remember getting," Brian came back. "I was nice enough to do that last year and you hit me in the back of the head with a snowball. For no reason either."

"Love, Brian," Justin corrected him. "Love made me do it. I love you so much that I couldn't control myself. That's why I did it. It was love."  
  
"And here I thought it was the devil who made you do it," Brian laughed. "But, you know, Baby J, I love you every bit as much as you love me, so maybe…."

"But you also have better self-control, Sweetheart," Justin cooed. "You are always in complete control of yourself."  
  
"Then maybe I should make a resolution," Brian came back at him with a semi-leer.

"I don't think you need any resolution like that," Justin semi-leered back at him. "I really don't. It's not a good idea to make unnecessary resolutions."

"Maybe not," Brian decided. "But you know something else, Baby, that 'getting names wrong' business is my little trick so just get some of your own. It's Guy Lombardo and you know it. And I think I'm going to get those records out and play some right now – if you don't mind – or maybe even if you do."

"And what'll you be playing, Bri?" Justin grinned at him. " _Boo Hoo_?"

"Nah," Brian told him. " _Boo Hoo_ is more your type of song. My favorite Lombardo record is _Enjoy Yourself, It's Later Than You Think."_

And that's what he played. And they both listened too. It might have been later than they thought - but they were still able to prove it was not too late to enjoy themselves – and that Brian certainly did not need that last resolution he had been considering..


	13. Chapter 212 - Anybody Can Ski

"OK, Baby," Brian said to Justin as they settled themselves down in front of the warmth of the fake fireplace, "I think you have some complaining to do. May as well get started with it."

"I'm scared, Brian," Justin told him. "So what I'm doing is not really complaining. I'm scared."

"And what are you scared about?" Brian asked, though he thought he knew.

"Don't play around with me, Bri," Justin came back at him. "You resurrected that _Anybody Can Ski_ video you bought a couple of years back. I saw it on your desk. That's why I'm scared."

"OK," Brian said. "My first couple of times on the slopes at Seven Springs were not really all that successful. I'll admit that. But I got better. Remember we went to that convention in Vail later and I got pretty good – or at least pretty good for me."

"Yeah," Justin had to agree. "You did learn fast. Your problem was that you tried to do too much too soon. It takes more than a few hours on the slopes to get to be a good skier. You are just a little bit too confident because you are always so good at everything. That can be dangerous on ski slopes."

"So did I break my leg or my head or anything?" Brian asked.

"No," Justin had to smile, "But that might just have been good luck. You did hobble around here for a week or so though, and I had to help you get up and down when we sat here in front of the fireplace. I remember that very well."

"And I don't remember you doing any complaining then." Brian told him.

"And I'm not complaining now, Honey," Justin replied. "It's just that I love you exactly the way you are. Two arms. Two legs. An uncracked skull - and stuff like that."

"OK, maybe I was a problem at Seven Springs," Brian admitted, "But I promised you I'd behave when we went to Vail and I did. I did everything you told me. You didn't see me taking any chances at Vail."

"Yeah and maybe that's why I'm scared," Justin answered, "When I was with you, you were pretty careful and acted pretty sane. But there was that one morning when you had that big meeting so I curled up with a good book instead of heading for the slopes. You know what, BK, maybe there was no meeting that morning, and maybe you went out by yourself and tried the intermediate run. Maybe that's what happened."

"You knew?" Brian seemed genuinely surprised. "And you never told me you knew."

"Why would I? I didn't know it when you were doing it, Bri, or I would have been out on that slope looking for you," Justin said. "But that night - remember the nice guy from San Diego who was at the convention – well he asked me where I was and told me I should always go with you when you're on the intermediate slopes. He didn't specify any details and actually I didn't want to know – but the rest of the week when you were at 'meetings', I was out watching the intermediate slopes."

"And how did you know I wasn't on one of the advanced slopes?" Brian half-laughed at him.

"Because I had the para-medics and security watching and they were to call me if you showed up there," Justin informed him.

"You mean to tell me they would rat on the paying guests," Brian was incredulous.

"Well they had seen you skiing." Justin laughed just a little bit.

"So that's why we never went skiing last year, I guess" Brian surmised.

"Not really," Justin told him. "It just never happened. That's all. If you wanted to go, we'd have gone. It's just that I feel safer when we don't. But I guess that video means you're planning for this season. Malcolm and Hunter and some of the other guys are going to Seven Springs next week-end, I think. We can go with them if you want to, but you have to be careful if we go. No crazy stuff."

"Fat chance of any crazy stuff with you around," Brian groused unconvincingly, "But yeah, let's go."

"OK," Justin agreed. "But no crazy stuff, Brian. I mean it. Remember when you caught me doing the tricks on the skate board and you almost had a conniption. Well…."

"You're threatening me," Brian complained. "You know I don't want you to get hurt."

"So you see my point, eh? You know, I don't think I'm exactly threatening you, Honey," Justin disagreed., "But I guess I am pointing out possibilities."

"Well I just might call it a threat," Brian retorted, "And I just might be mad about it too."

Justin did not immediately respond so silence fell upon the loft. And it did not seem that either of the guys were mad – but then they did have complex personalities so it was hard to tell. Still it didn't seem that they were mad at each other.

"OK, Twink," Brian finally broke the silence. "I'm not mad any more but I am considering not taking you with me to the convention this year. It's at Vail again and I'm making a presentation so I have to go. I guess you'd be mad if I didn't ask you to come along."

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin told him, "Another convention at Vail. I'll be glad to come with you if you invite me, but I won't be mad if you don't. I know who's the boss around here. To prove I'm not mad, I'd even meet the hospital plane at the airport when they fly you home."

"Cut it out, JT," Brian commanded. "You know I'm going to invite you to come, and I bet if I didn't, you'd show up anyhow to spy on me."

"I'm not going to comment on that last snide remark, Sweetheart," Justin replied with the trace of a smug look on his face, "But if that's an invitation to go to Vail, I do accept."

"I didn't even tell you the dates, Twink," Brian had a smug look of his own, "How do you know you can get away?"

"Because your safety is more important to me than anything else I might have on my schedule," Justin told him, "So I can go - whenever it is."

"And you don't trust me to go to Vail without you there to keep me safe?" Brian recounted. "What does that say about me?"

"I guess it says that you have somebody who loves you so much that your safety is more important than anything else in his life," Justin responded. "I guess that's what it means, Bri."

"Yeah," Brian considered, "I guess that's what it does mean. Do you think maybe you have somebody who loves you that much too?"

"I think so, Brian," Justin responded. "If nagging at me all the time means he's concerned about my safety, yeah, I think I do."

"Thanks a lot, Twink," Brian laughed. "You are really romantic all right – and you're always complaining about me."

Justin snuggled himself closer to Brian and rubbed his head against the big guy's cheek. "Well I really am romantic, Bri," Justin cooed. "What do you think we should do for the rest of the evening? Any ideas?"

Brian squeezed the kid and planted a kiss on his forehead. "That's easy," Brian answered. "I think we should watch _Anybody Can Ski_."

But that is not what they did. 


	14. Chapter 213 - Oh Mother Machree

It was a cold winter night and the crackling fire blazed away in the fake fireplace, giving the loft a golden glow. The guys were situated in front of the fire – with the roar of the fireplace the only thing disturbing the happy silence – until ….

"I heard you asked Jason how Brandon was coming along, Bri," Justin broke the spell. "That was nice of you to be concerned."

"Yeah," Brian replied laconically. "I'm walking down the street this morning, minding my own business, and here comes Jason the other way. He knew me and I knew him so I had to say something. So I asked him about Brandon and he said Brandon was just about 100% again. I guess 100% of Brandon is enough for some people. And how come I can't walk down the street without you knowing what happens?"

"You're not so bad at spying yourself, Kinney," Justin laughed. "But Jason told Hunter and Hunter told Malcolm and Malcolm told Mikey and Mikey told me."

"Geez, Twink," Brian laughed back at him. "With all those intermediaries, how can you be sure you got the story right?"

"My informants are all highly trained professionals," Justin informed him, "And I did get it right, didn't I? You really did ask Jason how Brandon was doing, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Brian admitted, "And I suppose I'm glad he's doing well too, but I can think of a lot of things we could do – and even some things we could talk about – that would be better than talking about Brandon. What do you say?"

Justin hesitated for a few seconds before responding – long enough for Brian to wonder. "What?" Brian demanded of the kid.

"You know how I hate not telling you stuff and how guilty I feel when I do something like that," Justin half-stammered. "Well there's something that I guess I should have told you a week or so ago but I didn't cause I thought maybe I wouldn't have to, and maybe I wouldn't have had to, and it's still a long time away, but I'm feeling guilty, and it's a little bit about Brandon – so while we're talking about him, maybe I should tell you this. You don't have to do it, Bri. Whatever you want to do will be fine with me. I do not want you to think that I want you to do this. OK?"

"OK what?" Brian laughed. "If this is something that makes you that nervous, it has to be something really out of the ordinary. And as long as I don''t have to do it, I guess I can stand to hear what 'it' is. Proceed, Twink."

"OK, Brian," Justin commenced. "I think you knew that Brandon was a minority owner of Babylon for a while. Well after him and Jason got together he sold that."

"I think I did know he sold it," Brian looked quizzical, "But I cannot see where this is going. This one's a toughy. By the way, if I had owned part of Babylon when we got together, would you have made me get rid of it?"

"Well, you know, Bri, Brandon is Irish, like you," Justin continued, ignoring Brian's question. "And he liked owning Babylon so he bought an interest in that Irish pub, Harp and Shillelagh. It's over in Market Square." 

"I know where it is, Baby," Brian said. "I've even been there a couple of times. If you want to go there, we can go. That's not so bad. I am Irish, after all."

"I am not finished, Bri," Justin told him. "There's a little more to come. Seems Brandon likes Irish music and stuff so Jason talked to the other owners and they're going to do a St. Patrick's Day party for Brandon – to celebrate his recovery. It's gonna be a few weeks before March 17 though because they're gonna close the restaurant that night and it's gonna be a private party. You can't close down an Irish pub too close to St. Patrick's Day so it'll be early."

"And we're invited – or we're going to be invited," Brian began to see the light. "I guess we could go, since I think you want to go. It won't interfere with our usual party on March 17 up at Gino's."

"Brian," Justin protested, "I don't want you to go because you think I want to go or that I want you to go. How can you be so sure anyhow that I want to go?"

"Because you always want to go, Baby," Brian proposed. "And you always want to do the right thing, and the right thing here is to go, and because you didn't just tell Jason we couldn't come. That's what I would have done if they asked me and I didn't want to go. I would have told them we were busy that night."

"Yeah," Justin smiled. "That would have been a good thing to do, Brian. Especially since they haven't set the date yet. Anyhow there's more, Sweetheart, if you'll let me finish."

"The worst is yet to come, isn't it?" Brian grinned.

"Maybe," Justin admitted. "This is going to be really big bash, Bri. They're going to have some of the best of the local Irish musicians there. Brandon likes to sing – and he's pretty good too - and very into Irish music. And he plays the guitar and some crazy Irish instruments like the penny-whistle, whatever that is. It's gonna be a pretty musical party. Ethan can't come because the symphony will probably be on tour, but maybe Gus is going to play a few Irish reels on the violin."

"Who's idea was that?" Brian interrupted.

"I think it was Hunter's idea to start with, Bri," Justin answered quickly. "It was not my idea so please don't blame me if you're mad. Turns out one of Gus' violin teachers is a fiddler in a group that plays regularly at the Harp and Shillelagh and he thought it would be a good idea too. But I told Linz and the others that if you said 'No', then that was that."

"And you probably also told them that you would make sure I didn't say 'No,"" Brian laughed.

"Did not," Justin defended himself, "And I didn't suggest that you and Mikey should take your guitars to the party either. I think Malcolm was the one who suggested that to Jason, and Mikey said he'd do it if …."  
  
"If you could force me to do it too," Brian finished Justin's sentence in a way Justin did not intend.

"You know I would not do that, Brian," Justin insisted. "If you go to the damn party, of course I'll go with you – but if you don't want to go, that is definitely OK with me. It is – and that's my final word on the subject. I'm not mad or anything but I am finished talking about it. If you need more information you can ask somebody else. Justin Taylor has no more to say."

"You know what, Baby," Brian conjectured. "You know how Brandon used to always be challenging me to some kind of contest in the bad old days? Maybe now he's actually challenged me to a guitar contest. He wasn't about to win any of the other contests but maybe he thinks he can win this one."

"Brian, you're beginning to sound paranoid now," Justin exclaimed. "You're scaring me. I don't think Brandon would do any such thing. He likes you now – and he should. You helped him when he needed help. You know, I think maybe we shouldn't go to the party at all. I'll take care of it. Just forget about the whole thing. They can have a good time without us."

"And let Brandon think he scared me off." Brian told him. "Not a chance. We're going – and I'm even gonna let you carry my guitar for me. Brandon's challenge will not go unanswered."

"Cut it out, Brian, " Justin pleaded. "Brandon does not even know there's going to be a party and he probably won't know until he gets there. I don't know if it's that kind of surprise or not, but I know he does not know now. Jason told me he doesn't know – and if Jason says Brandon doesn't know something, then he doesn't."

"Sounds familiar to me," Brian gibed.

"Dammit, Brian," Justin came back at him. "I think you really want to go. You like Irish music and you want to go. And you want to give me a hard time too. Admit it Brian Kinney - you are a trouble-making ogre – the very worst kind of ogre. That's what you are."

"Nope," Brian demurred. "But we are going to Brandon's party – and that's my final word on the subject. I'm not mad or anything but I am finished talking about it. Brian Kinney has no more to say."

Justin threw both arms around Brian's neck. "I love you, Brian Kinney – even if you are a mean old ogre," he told the big guy. "I guess I love a mean old ogre."

"Suits me if it suits you, Baby," Brian told him back. "You know what though, maybe I told Jason this morning that we'd be glad to come to his party – and maybe your well trained professionals didn't get that information back to you."

"And maybe they did, Brian – maybe they did," Justin drawled, dozing off in Brian's arms with his head on Brian's shoulder.

"I may not be the only ogre around here," Brian mused to himself and to the sleeping Justin. "No, I don't think I am. But I guess I'm crazy in love with a trouble-making ogre. That's the very best kind. Sure makes life interesting."


	15. Chapter 214 - Am I Getting Old

The guys had been sitting, entwined on the floor of the loft in front of their fake fireplace, for quite a while before Brian broke the silence they seemed to be enjoying.

"OK, Kiddo, what's up?" Brian asked. "You know, it's been over two weeks since you tried to trick me into anything. I don't think you're sick – so do you want to tell me what's up?"

"Are you complaining, Mr. Kinney, Sir?" Justin replied with a smile. "You're always complaining about me being a schemer – and now you're complaining about me not being a schemer. Seems like you're pretty hard to please – if you want my opinion – which I'm pretty sure you don't."

"OK, Baby," Brian grinned at him. "You know damn well I'm not complaining and you know I'm actually fairly easy to please – or you should know that by now. I was just asking you a question, that's all. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin grinned back at him. "You think it's easy to figure out plots to get you to do stuff you don't want to do. Well it's not all that easy at all. It's hard. Malcolm's not doing any plays right now – and I have everything I want. Do you want me to promise to hatch some devious plot as soon as I can figure one out?"

"I don't think you need to make any promises like that," Brian responded widening his grin. "Justin Taylor is a plotter by nature so it won't be long till something comes up, promise or no promise. It's just that's it's been a while…."

"You know what, Brian," Justin concluded. "Despite all your complaining, I think you like it when you think I'm trying to pull something on you – not that I would ever try to pull anything on you, but you think so sometimes. Well maybe that's just kid stuff and maybe I'm growing up. Maybe that's what's going on? Maybe there won't be any more of these so-called plots."

"My baby is growing up?" Brian mused in a way to give Justin some concern.

"You'll still love me when I'm more mature, won't you?" Justin wanted to know. "I'll still love you for sure."

"Well I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" Brian came back. "I never knew any mature Justin Taylor so who knows? And maybe a more mature JT himself will decide he doesn't need some old guy like me to keep him on the straight and narrow either."

"Brian Kinney," Justin complained. "You're trying to scare me – and you are succeeding by the way. And I can see that no matter how mature I ever get, you're still gonna pick on me every opportunity you get – and you'll make some opportunities too if some don't just show up. Because you're mean."

"Well I don't think I'm picking on you now, and I still love you now too, Baby. I really do," Brian was still grinning. "I guess you should enjoy it while you can. That's my advice."

The discussion was not over by any means but Justin decided that Brian's advice was worth taking and there was a period of silence while he took advantage of the opportunity to enjoy what he could while he could.. 

Justin must have done some intricate thinking during the hiatus because he took the offensive when he returned to the discussion.

"Hey Brian," he asked. "What role in what play would you really hate to do?"

"Guess you'll try to get Malcolm to do that play then, eh, Sweetheart," Brian laughed, "And then you'll try to get me into that role. If I was smart, I'd refuse to answer that question. And actually, I'm not even sure what the answer is. There are a lot of plays I don't like. I don't like 'The Glass Menagerie' at all. That's one candidate. And I hate both the guys' roles in it too. Too depressing. But you're never gonna get me into that one. Nope, no Tom for me – and no Gentleman Caller either. You can forget that particular scheme, Baby. Won't work."

"That's a kind of challenge, Honey. Bet you I could do it if I tried real hard," Justin rose to the dare. "Maybe you could play one role and I could do the other. Bet you'd like that. You could pick whichever of the two roles you want and I'd take the other one. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Maybe we could even alternate the roles?" Brian cajoled. "Bet I'd get better reviews than you in both of them. That would irritate you – and serve you right too. Or you know what, I just got an idea, maybe we could both play Tom. I could do the 'old Tom' scenes and you could do the 'young Tom' scenes. Then the critics could praise old Tom and pan the young Tom. Maybe you could talk me into something interesting like that."

"Now that is the craziest thing I ever heard of, Bri," Justin chortled. "I can see why you're not in show biz – thinking up something crazy like that. Nobody could get away with any such dumb idea."

"Well, maybe – just maybe – I'd do it if you could get Malcolm to split that role," Brian decided. "Let Malcolm put up with some of your trickery. Why don't you try my idea out on Malcolm?"

"Well maybe I will. I'll think about it." Justin told him, putting his head on Brian's shoulder and bringing quick closure to that part of the discussion.

"Hey, Brian," Justin resumed the conversation a while later. "Didn't Mikey once tell me you were in a Tennessee Williams play in college? It wasn't 'Glass Menagerie' was it? I don't think you ever told me about it."

"No I didn't tell you," Brian gritted his teeth just a little, "But I should have known big-mouth Mikey would. It was 'Suddenly Last Summer.'"

"But there's no good role for a guy in that play," Justin remembered. "Just that dumb doctor. That role is not good enough for you, Brian."

"Well that's who I played," Brian told him "The school paper gave me a bad review. The guy said I was wooden. Me - wooden. Can you believe that? Damn guy was gay too. I think he did it because he was mad that the sorority girls all thought I was wonderful. Bastard was jealous that I had to run away from all them dames after every performance."

"But if he was gay….?" Justin wondered.

"I think he was just mad because it wasn't him chasing me." Brian conjectured. "I'd have run faster if it was him chasing me."

"What if it was me chasing you?" Justin grinned coyly.

"Oh I'd still have run," Brian grinned back at him, "But I think I'd have figured out a way to let you catch me."

"You know what, Kinney," Justin decided, nuzzling his nose against Brian's cheek. "I have decided that you don't want me to grow up. I guess I'll have to someday – but not yet. I think I'm gonna stay awake all night and come up with some plot to pull on you tomorrow."

"Want me to stay up and help you?" Brian offered suggestively.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to help me figure out a plot to irritate you, Sweetheart," Justin opined. "But if you had something else in mind, maybe that would be a good idea. I could work on my plot tomorrow."

"Actually, I do have something else in mind," Brian admitted. "Want me to tell you what it is?"

"Nah," Justin said as he cuddled himself closer into Brian. "Surprise me."

"OK," Brian agreed. "We'll let it be a surprise." 

But neither of them really expected Justin to be at all surprised - and he wasn't.


	16. Chapter 215 - Tune In Again Next Year

The fake fireplace crackled as the guys sat themselves down on the floor in front of it. They just stared at the flames jumping back and forth for a few minutes before Justin had something to say.

"Hey, Brian," he announced. "You know that TV commercial you guys were stewing about last month. I saw it on TV this afternoon. I thought you said it wasn't going to be released till next month."

"It really isn't," Brian replied, "But we tested it out this afternoon."

"Well I saw it twice," Justin informed him. "And I thought it was better the second time around."

"It was the same commercial both times," Brian laughed at him.

"Well it grows on you then, Bri," Justin maintained. "That's good though. People won't mind seeing it over and over again. Did you get to see it, Brian?"

"Yep, that was the point of testing it," Brian answered. "Then we had a big conference call. Everybody thought it carried the message we were looking for."

"You guys are really good," Justin mused. "Even when I don't help on a project, you're still good."

The lack of a response from Brian ushered in a quiet period in the loft. The discussion, however, was far from over – very far from over in fact.

"You know what, Baby," Brian broke the silence. "We only showed that commercial twice today – once at the beginning and once near the end of the soap opera, _Life Is Not Always Ugly_. Anybody who saw it twice was probably watching the soap opera. Didn't you say you saw it twice? Now I just wonder…."  


"Cut it out, Brian," Justin interrupted. "It just happened that it was on in the student union when I was over there – and I just happened to catch the commercials by luck."

"I bet you wouldn't tell me if you were a soap opera addict," Brian cajoled. "I bet you wouldn't."

"No I wouldn't," Justin smiled at him. "You don't need anything else to pick on me about. But actually I did watch _LINAU_ a bit when I was at St. James. We had open campus so we could watch if we were free – and some of the kids did get interested. And my mother used to watch it at home too - and I guess I watched with her a few times."

"So you are telling me you weren't watching today," Brian quizzed, "And that you just saw the commercials by accident. I'll believe you if that's what you are saying."

"Dammit. Brian," Justin objected. "You're watching too many of those district attorney shows. You know I won't lie to you. Maybe I was watching _LINAU_ today – but I don't always watch it. Today was a big episode – Mrs; Carstairs' funeral – and she wasn't really dead, Bri. She was there – in the back row with a heavy black veil over her face."

"And nobody noticed her, I guess," Brian grinned.

"Of course they noticed her, Brian," Justin came back, "But they didn't know it was Mrs. Carstairs. She's pretty good at that, Bri. I think this is maybe the third time she's gone to her own funeral."  
  
"Must be a cat," Brian laughed at him. "Nine lives and all. She's got six more funerals to go, I guess. But that's why we tested our new commercial today. We knew it was going to draw a big audience. Didn't expect my own little Justin to be among them though. A soap opera watcher, no less."

"Cut it out, Brian," Justin moaned. "A lot of college kids watch soap operas. That's how they learn about real life. I don’t really watch all that much. Just when Malcolm tells me something big is gonna happen – like maybe just a couple of times a year. Can you just forget about the soap operas, huh?"

"Maybe," Brian teased, "And maybe not. What'll you give me if I quit talking about soap operas?"

"More like what I'll give you if you don't," Justin defended himself. "I can be mean too if I have to be. You just don't know that because I never have to."  
  
"Which is because I never give you anything to be mean about," Brian decided. "Because I am always so nice to you. And I'll be nice this time too. No more talk about Mrs. Murchison's funeral."

Something lit up in Justin's head and a broad smile erupted on his face. "Say, Mr. Kinney," He challenged, "You just called Mrs. Carstairs Mrs. Murchison. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know," Brian responded nervously.

"Well I do," Justin crowed with delight. "Murchison was Mrs. Carstairs second or third husband – before I ever watched _LINAU_. He was the one who fell out of the boat on the Amazon and was eaten by piranhas – while he was tracking down ivory smugglers."

"There are no elephants in South America, Honey," Brian told him, "So it would be unlikely to find ivory smugglers there."

"Which is exactly why Murchison had so much trouble finding them, I guess," Justin conjectured. "But I don't think we should change the subject now. Big tough Brian Kinney knew that Mrs. Carstairs used to be Mrs. Murchison – and I want to know just how he knew."

"Well maybe _LINAU_ was on in the student union when I was in college," Brian guessed. "And I must have heard the name while I was passing through."

"So you are telling me you didn't usually watch it, Bri," Justin wondered, grinning broadly. "I'll believe you if that's what you are saying."

"All right, Twink," Brian admitted. "Maybe I did watch it a few times just to see what was going on."

"Brian Kinney – a soap opera addict," Justin mused. "Life sure is strange. I never know what I'll learn next."

"Now you cut it out, Baby," Brian commanded. "Me and Mikey used to watch it over there because Debbie was addicted – but we were never addicted – and so I watched it a little bit in college. And that's it – the whole story. By the way, didn't Mrs. Murchison have a young daughter back then? Bet she‘s about your age. Maybe that‘s why you watch?”

"Yeah," Justin confirmed. "Glenda. She used to be my age. She went away to a boarding school in eleventh grade and when she came back the next summer she was a brain surgeon. She's still on the program but she's even older than you now.."

"You know what, Baby," Brian pondered. "I know colleges have accelerated medical school programs but maybe too much is too much. I don't think I'd want Glenda operating on my brain. Or on yours either. But, come to think about that, maybe she already has. It would explain a lot. You know what else though, Sweetheart, if you ever want to watch _LINAU_ here sometime, it will be OK. Your secret is safe with me."

"And I bet if I do," Justin chortled, "I'll have company. But I'll keep your secret too, Bri. I love you and I keep all your secrets. If anybody finds out what a great guy you are, it didn't come from me."

"Thanks, Twink," Brian responded. "I know I can count on you."

"Well, now that we've got that settled," Justin seemed relieved. "We have the whole evening ahead of us. What do you think we ought to do? You always have such good ideas."

"Well, Brian suggested, "Maybe you can bring me up to date on what Mrs. Murchison has been doing for the last fifteen years or so."

Actually, Justin had some other ideas of his own – and - as usual - Justin prevailed. And Brian had no complaints at all.


	17. Chapter 216 - The Path Not Taken

The guys had settled themselves down in front of the fake fireplace. Brian had waited till then to ask the kid a question so he wasted no time after they were in place.

“Are you going to tell me what you’ve been thinking about since you got home? “Brian began the discussion. “Something’s bothering you.”

“What makes you think that I’m thinking about something?” Justin asked in return.

“I can tell when something is bothering you and you’re thinking about it,” Brian replied. “It doesn’t happen all that often so it’s easy for me to spot.”

“Are you saying that I don’t think very often?” Justin acted surprised.

“Maybe I’m saying that and maybe I’m not,” Brian grinned at him, “But that is an argument for another time. What I want to know now is what’s bothering you now, so that I can fix it.”

“You can fix just about anything, Bri,” Justin told him, “But this doesn’t need fixing. It’s not really a problem but I have been thinking about it since this morning.”

“And now you’re going to tell me all about it, Baby,” Brian ordered him. “Anything that makes you look like you’re thinking requires assistance from an older, more experienced person – and that person is available – and waiting.”

“OK,” Justin gave in. “I went downtown with Malcolm this morning. He needed to get some things. I told you I was going with him. Well, I ran into Billy Smith, a former classmate from St .James. We were pretty good friends there – as much as I was friends with anyone besides Daphne. He was in the Gay-Straight Alliance with us but he was straight. Nice kid – and his dad was a friend of my dad.”

“And that started you to thinking about what?” Brian questioned.

“Billy went to Dartmouth, Brian,” Justin went on. “He’s still there. He’s finishing up his M.B.A. and he has a great job lined up with some big accounting company in New York. He’s engaged to be married and said he’d like me to come to the wedding next year. He’s going to send me an invitation.”

“I guess Billy’s dad was a businessman and wanted pretty bad for Billy to go to Dartmouth. Right?” Brian surmised.

“Something like that,” Justin answered with a little hesitation. “Actually, exactly like that, Bri.”

“And that reminded you that your dad wanted you to go to Dartmouth too, and if you had, you’d also be finishing your M.B.A., and probably also looking forward to a big job in the big city?” Brian proposed. “And maybe to getting married too. Business men need wives and 1.8 children.”

“I thought it was 2.2 children,” Justin proved he was listening.

“Nah,” Brian reiterated. “I just saw it in the Wall Street Journal recently that the average number of children for people with M.B.A.s is down to 1.8. I guess that makes it pretty hard on the second child – not being all there like that.”

“You read the wall Street Journal, Bri,” Justin told him. “You’re a businessman even if you don’t have an M.B.A. Businessmen are not all bad.”

“So you’re having second thoughts about not going to Dartmouth?” Brian conjectured.

“That’s not it at all, Brian,” Justin told him. “I didn’t want to go to Dartmouth and I didn’t want to be a businessman either. I didn’t want to disappoint my dad but I wanted to be an artist. I wanted to go to the Institute and I wanted to be with you, and I got to do both and I’m as happy as anybody can be. It’s just that….’

“You always wonder about ‘the path not taken,’” Brian interrupted. “I think there was a poem about that. I read it back in high school.”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed. “Me too. I wish I could remember it now. High school kids are too young to know about paths not taken.”  
  
”We can look it up later,” Brian told him. “Maybe we’ll both find it more interesting than when we read it in high school?”

“Do you ever think about any paths you didn’t take, Brian?” Justin wondered out loud.

“Like should I have run the other way that night when I saw a certain blond twink standing beneath a lamppost outside of Babylon?” Brian smiled at him. “Maybe I do think about that sometimes, but I always decide I took the right path, Baby. I never doubt that I took the right path.”

“Me too, Bri,” Justin said. “I know I took the right path - not going to Dartmouth. And I might have made the wrong choice except for some great advice from a great guy. I wonder if I ever thanked him enough.”

“You probably did,” Brian laughed. “Justin Taylor is nothing if not thorough in whatever he does – thanking people, driving them crazy….”

“Do I ever drive you crazy, Mr. Kinney?” Justin grinned coyly.

“Yeah,” Brian admitted. “Sometimes yeah – for a lot of reasons and in a lot of different ways.”

“Then I’m sure I took the right path,” Justin said. “I’m doing exactly what I want to do.”

The silence that so often interrupted their conversations in front of the flickering flames descended on the loft at this point and the guys just sat there happily.

“Baby,” Brian broke the silence eventually. “Did you really think that maybe you had done the wrong thing?”

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin recoiled. “That thought never crossed my mind. Not that way. I do think, though, that maybe I wasn’t going to tell you about it because you might think that. I didn’t think it, but I was afraid you’d think maybe I did.”

“Well the parallels are really there,” Brian told him. “I can see why it had you doing some thinking.”

“It’s more parallel than you think, Bri,” Justin went on. “Billy didn’t want to go to Dartmouth either. He wanted to be a writer. He wasn’t interested much in business and he still isn’t. He still wants to be a writer. That’s what he told me.”

“What did you say to him?” Brian asked.

“I told him that he should keep writing,” Justin explained. “That a lot of great novels have been written by businessmen and he should keep at it, and that I’ll be looking for his name on the New York Times best-seller list sometime soon. I think it cheered him up some.”

“You know what, Baby. There’s another parallel there,” Brian said. “Billy ran into a maybe not older, but still a more experienced person – who maybe set him on the right path. Maybe it’s never too late to take the right path.”

“I hope not, Brian,” Justin responded. “But I’m still glad I picked the right path the first time around.”


	18. Chapter 217 - Up in the Air

It was cold outside so the guys were pleased to be able to assume their places on the floor of the loft facing the warmth as well as the flickering flames of their fake fireplace.

"Hey, Kiddo," Brian opened the evening's discussion. "Valentine's Day is coming up and I'd like to spend it with you – and maybe only you. What do you think about flying somewhere – just the two of us?"

"Like in a plane," Justin seemed surprised.

"Yeah," Brian replied. "I usually like to use a plane whenever I fly. And I'm talking about any place you might want to go – someplace you think is romantic - London, Paris, Rome, wherever."

"What's this all about, Brian Kinney?" Justin wanted to know. "You know darn well anyplace I'm with you is romantic for me. I don't need the Eiffel Tower or the Coliseum or that big new Ferris wheel if I have you. I won't even notice them if you're around."

"So you'd rather go by yourself?" Brian grinned at him.

"Cut it out, Bri," Justin grinned back at him. "If you want to go somewhere for Valentine's Day, we'll go, but I hope I'll still be the big attraction for you and not some dumb tourist attraction."

"Now you cut it out too, Twink," Brian was still smiling. "I thought it would be a good idea to go someplace just so you can be the only attraction. No matter where we go around here, we're going to run into somebody we know. I just thought it would be really romantic if we could be alone."

"With the other ten million Parisians, I guess," Justin was still smiling too. "OK, it's Paris if that's what you want. But no blaming me if we run into somebody we know at Le Moulin Rouge."

"I absolutely promise not to blame you if we run into somebody we know at Le Moulin Rouge," Brian gibed. "We'll just go someplace else and then I'll blame you if we run into somebody we know."

"I love you, Brian," Justin cooed, nestling himself closer to Brian. That initiated a period of silence during which Brian was doing some thinking.

"You know what, Baby," Brian eventually broke the silence. "I can't do stuff under false pretences like maybe you do sometimes – so I gotta tell you the truth. I really do want to go to Paris with you so that we can be alone together for Valentine's Day – but there might be another little reason too."

"Another reason?" Justin echoed.

"Yeah," Brian admitted. "You know our big airline account is up for renewal at Kinnetics. They do want to stay with us but they're looking for a new approach, and we're having a hard time coming up with something."

"You want me to help out, Bri?" Justin questioned, "And you're taking me to Paris as a kind of bribe? You know I'd be glad to help out without any bribe. All you had to do is ask."

"You're absolutely wrong," Brian came back at him. "I just want to be alone with you on Valentine's Day. It just so happens that Fred Putney, their account exec, I think you met him once or twice, he suggested that I fly somewhere in one of their planes and maybe something would inspire a new idea. He said I should take you along since you have a lot of good advertising sense and you might help. It was Fred Putney who suggested you coming along and I thought about Valentine's Day and I figured we could kill two birds with one trip."

"And just how to you figure to get inspiration for a new advertising campaign when you'll be concentrating on me the whole time?" Justin wondered jokingly. "Won't I just be a distraction to the world's greatest advertising executive?"

"Maybe you're right, Baby," Brian pondered. "And you won't get any new ideas for the campaign either with me sitting next to you. I guess there is only one solution. We can fly to Paris separately and then get together over there for Valentine's Day. And maybe compare advertising ideas too. That would work, wouldn't it?"

"If that would work for you, Monsieur Kinney," Justin threatened, "Then you are in real trouble – real big trouble - so maybe you better come up with something else that works a little better."

Brian leaned over and kissed the kid. "You got any suggestions, Sweetheart," Brian wondered. "I can see now where my plan might not work out so well."

Justin leaned over and kissed Brian back. "I'll think of something, Bri," He replied. "I promise I will – I'll think of something. I'm sure there's an obvious solution."

That brought about another period of quiet to the loft. The guys had apparently come to an understanding of some sort.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me, Baby?" Brian asked, to resume the evening's subject.

"Yeah," Justin responded. "We should fly over there together and just spend some time together figuring out a campaign."

"I was just maybe wondering if you had already thought up a campaign," Brian grinned.

"What are you talking about, Brian?" Justin wanted to know. "You just told me about the airline renewal. How could I have thought up a campaign?"

"That's not the campaign I was talking about," Brian went on. "Fred Putney suggested that we fly somewhere – but he also told me that he got the idea from Cynthia."

"Brian Kinney," Justin seemed aghast. "Are you implying that I knew something about this before and suggested to Cynthia that…? Brian, how could you ever think I could be that conniving?"

"I'm sorry, Baby," Brian apologized. "I guess I'm just the suspicious type. I know you were in the office last week and I know you were talking to Cynthia. I'm sorry. I guess I put two and two together and got five. I hope you're not mad at me. You'll still come to Paris with me, won't you?"

"I guess so," Justin allowed. "I don't think I'd want to be without you on Valentine's Day even if I was mad at you - which I don't think I am anyhow."

"You're not mad because I suspected you of plotting…?" Brian said before he was interrupted.

"Nah," Justin replied. "I didn't do it but it would have been a neat plan. I'm kind of pleased that you think I could figure something like that out. You must think I'm pretty clever, Bri."

"Yeah, I do," Brian told him. "I do think you're pretty clever. That's probably why I want to be alone with you on Valentine's Day – because you're so clever."

"That better not be why," Justin laughed at him, "But I bet I could have done something like that if Cynthia had just told me you were having a problem with the airline account – and got away with it too."

"Don't feel bad, Baby," Brian consoled him. "Maybe you didn't rig this one up, but I'm sure you'll come up with something else just as diabolical real soon."

"Ya think so, Bri?" Justin purred.

"Yeah," Brian told him. "I'm pretty sure."


	19. Chapter 218 - What's Ahead?

It was cold outside. There was snow on the ground. But in the loft, the fake fireplace glowed and warmed – to the satisfaction of the residents who were kind of entwined on the floor in front of it. Strangely enough, they were each thinking ahead – and about the same thing too – although they didn't know it.

"You know what was in the morning paper today, Bri?" Justin opened the conversation. "The Pirates' schedule for the coming season."

"You know what, Baby?" Brian grinned at him. "I knew that. I did. And you know how I knew that? Ted told me. You know what else he told me, JT? He told me there were thirteen bobble-head giveaways during the season. Thirteen! What he didn't tell me is whether you and he have something cooked up."

"What the hell are you talking about, Honey?" Justin seemed puzzled. "You think Ted and I had something to do with the Pirate schedule or something?"

"Not with the schedule, Baby," Brian was still grinning. "I don't doubt you could do it if you set your mind to it but, no, not the schedule. It's just that Ted was razzing me. He was kidding around that I'd be getting dragged off to all the bobble-head events. I was wondering if he was just trying to soften me up for you – and now you bring up the Pirates' schedule…."

"Brian, Honey," Justin responded with a grin of his own. "You underestimate me. That would have been a terrible plan. Having Ted tell you about it in advance would be dumb. It would just alert you – kind of give you time to think about it. Not a good plan at all. I'm not any kind of conniver as you ought to know, but if I were, I could do a lot better than that lame ploy."

"So Ted just decided to bring up the subject on his own," Brian said. "You had nothing to do with it at all?"

"I had nothing to do with it at all," Justin affirmed. "I guess Ted was just trying to be funny – on his own. You always pick on him and maybe he saw a chance to get back at you a little bit. If I had some plan to get you to go to all those bobble-head games, he even might have ruined it – not that I'm the kind of person who does 'plans.'"

"No, you wouldn't," Brian replied facetiously. "I need to keep reminding myself of that. Sometimes I forget. I really do know you would never try to trick me into anything."

"Now you're kidding with me, Bri," Justin laughed. "There's no way old paranoid Brian Kinney could believe that."  
  
"Old Brian Kinney?" Brian echoed.

"See what I mean?" Justin laughed again.

"OK, Baby," Brian squeezed the kid a little closer. "But I did get a little warning and I did get a chance to think about it some. And I, the selfsame aforementioned not-to-be-manipulated Brian Kinney, have made a decision. I will go happily with you to three of those bobble-head games of your choosing – and maybe unhappily to a couple more – but that's it. I have made an irrevocable final decision – and that is that, Sweetheart. Now do you need to proceed with what you were going to say when you started this discussion – or not?"

"Yeah, Brian," Justin said back. "I'd like to tell you what I was going to say before you preempted the discourse. I was gonna mention the thirteen bobble-head giveaways. You got that right. But I was also going to tell you that I made a secret New Year's resolution that I didn't even tell you about. You know what it was? I resolved not to drag you to any baseball games this season. I'm going to grow up – so I had no intention of trying to drag you to any of the games. And that was what I wanted to tell you." 

"You're not interested in collecting all those dolls?" Brian was incredulous.

"That is not what I said at all," Justin informed him. "Actually I have arranged for a couple of guys to go to all the games and get me the dolls – one for me and one for Gus. I just have to buy their tickets."

"And these guys are smart enough to con you into paying their way in – and smart enough not to want any bobble-head dolls for themselves," Brian gibed. "How did these smart guys get to be friends of yours?"

"The only way I could possibly have met such really smart people, Sweetheart," Justin gibed back. "I met them through you."

"Through me?" Brian was taken aback.

"Yep," Justin smiled. "Rodney and his friend Herman."

"Rodney has a boy-friend?" Brian was even more taken aback.

"Yes and no, Brian," Justin replied. "I think Rodney is gay but I'm pretty sure Herman is straight. Good thing too."

"What's so good about his being straight?” Brian was puzzled. "Gay is beautiful."

"That's it Bri. Herman's pretty plain," Justin explained. "He might be able to get some soft-hearted woman but I don't think any gay guy would want him."

"You know what, Baby," Brian laughed. "Maybe I should have let you get more experience before I tied you down for life."  
  
"It's OK, BK," Justin laughed back at him. "You've got enough experience for both of us."

That brought the conversation to a temporary end as the guys just sat there for a while in silence. Then something came into Brian's mind.

"Do you keep in touch with crazy Rodney, Baby?" He asked, breaking the silence. "Does he still have a great big case on you?'

"I don't know, Bri," Justin responded in kind. "Maybe it's you he's after. He always asks about you."

"Nah," Brian surmised. "He's just hoping that I'm dying - so he can make a big try for you."

"He doesn't have a chance, Bri," Justin smiled.

"You got somebody else in mind?" Brian asked jocularly.

"Cut it out, Brian," Justin told him. "You know I don't - and I don't want to even think about it either. You're the only one in the world for me."

"And before you ask, Baby," Brian beamed. "Let me mention that you're the only one in the world for me too. Not even Rodney could replace you."

There was another quiet period where the guys considered their one-and-only-ness. Eventually Brian returned to the subject.

"Baby," Brian said. "We really ought to go to some of those games ourselves. Maybe not all of them - but some of them at least. What do you think?"

"OK, Brian," Justin responded. "If you want to. I'd love that - but not nearly as much as I love you."

"And I guess it won't bother you if you break your secret New Year's resolution?" Brian teased.

"Do you ever remember me keeping a New Year's resolution, Brian?" Justin asked in return. "Ever?"

"Well didn't you plan to keep this one?" Brian wondered.

"No comment," Justin told him.


	20. Chapter 219 - Walking the Dog

Brian had a silly grin on his face as the boys positioned themselves in front of the flashing flames of their fake fireplace. Justin responded with a silly grin of his own as they huddled together on the floor of the loft.

"OK, Baby," Brian began, "Do I have your complete attention?"

"That's a dumb question, Bri," Justin responded with some surprise. "When did you ever not have my complete attention? You know I have problems doing anything else when you're around."

"Maybe not such a dumb question at all, Kiddo," Brian reasserted. "But I guess you're listening now. Exactly how mad would you be if I stole that damn yoyo you've been messing around with for the past couple of days and threw it the hell away?"

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin seemed surprised. "I hope you're not jealous of a little yoyo. It couldn't ever take your place. You can do a lot of things a yoyo can't. What's the problem?"

"Well," Brian explained, "It's just that I said a couple of things to you earlier while you were messing with that gizmo and I don't think you even heard me."

"Sure I heard you," Justin replied, "And anyhow, if you didn't think I heard you, you could have just told me to put down the yoyo and listen. You know I would have done that. I always do what you tell me to do."

"Baby…. Justin," Brian responded slowly. "One of the things I said to you was 'Please put down that yoyo for a minute so I can talk to you.'"

"You called me Justin, Brian," Justin complained. "You're mad at me."  
  
"No I'm not," Brian laughed, "But I am mad at that stupid yoyo. And maybe I'm mad at Mikey for giving it to you. But I'm not mad at you."

"Wait a minute, Honey," Justin stopped him. "I'm sorry if I didn't hear you. I guess I just got carried away with the yoyo thing. You know how enthusiastic I get about stuff. I got to quit that…."

"No, you don't," Brian interrupted. "I kind of like how enthusiastic you can get about some things – I really do - only just maybe not about yoyos."

"You didn't let me finish," Justin complained again. "Why in the world do you think Mikey gave me this yoyo? How did Mikey get involved at all?"

"Mikey didn't give you the yoyo?" Brian was surprised this time. "Are you sure? I figured it was him and that's why I didn't say anything about it for a while. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction."

"OK, Brian," Justin countered. "Just what the hell are you talking about? I'm listening to you now and you're sounding crazy. So what's going on?"

"Well maybe I am mixed up if Mikey didn't give you the yoyo," Brian admitted. "It's just that all our lives I've been a little better than Mikey at everything – except maybe yoyos. Mikey was really good with a yoyo so he was better than me at that one thing. That was all a long time ago though. Anyhow, I was razzing Mikey a few days ago about some stuff and he told me he'd get me back. He joked that he wanted revenge. And the next day you show up with a yoyo. So I just put two and two together and figured…."

"You weren't good with a yoyo?" Justin grasped the salient point of that discourse. "The great Brian Kinney was not good with a yoyo? I can't believe it. There is just so much I don't know about you. You never told me you weren't good with a yoyo."

"Just goes to show you that you might think you know everything there is to know about me," Brian jibed. "But I still have a lot of secrets. I'm a pretty complex fellow, you gotta understand."

"Yeah, you are," Justin told him, "But I promise I'll be relentless in learning everything you're trying to conceal from me. I'll bet this yoyo business is just the tip of the iceberg,….but, you know, Bri, I was really good with a yoyo back in grade school. I bet I can teach you enough that you can show that old Mikey…."

"Is there anything at all that Justin Taylor was not good at?" Brian was laughing. "I bet not. But I'm going to decline the yoyo lessons, Baby. I don't want to destroy any of Mikey's illusions. Let him be better than me at something – not that I'm not sure I could outdo him after a few sessions with the resident yoyo expert here in the loft. I think there are better ways for us to spend our time though."

That brought about a contented period of silence in the loft – during which Brian successfully tried to demonstrate some of those better things. The pause lasted a good while, but did not actually terminate the discussion.

"Hey, Kiddo," Brian wondered. "If Mikey didn't give you the damn yoyo, where did it come from? You don't see many yoyos around these days."

"No you don't," Justin agreed. "Yoyos are kind of a fad. They're really popular for a while and then they disappear for a while. I guess they must be coming back. I was over to see Gus the same day you were with Mikey. Johnny was there too. Apparently, yoyos are big at his school. Your nephew was trying some tricks and he wasn't real good. He was trying to 'walk the dog' and he wasn't doing a very good job of it either. 'Walking the dog' is a trick with a yoyo where…."

"I know what it is," Brian interrupted. "It's just that I wasn't very good at it myself. Must not run in the family."

"Well, Johnny can do it really well now," Justin told him. "There are a few little tricks I showed him and now he can 'walk the dog' about as good as anybody – so it must not be a family failing. Anyhow, Johnny wanted me to teach him some other stuff and I told him I would – so I stopped at the mall on the way home and picked up a good yoyo at _Games and All_ so I could practice up just a little bit. I guess I should have got a yoyo for you too."

"Nope, you can't teach an old dog new tricks," Brian laughed. "This old dog doesn't ever plan to learn to 'walk the dog' – not at all. This old dog will just have to walk the best way he can."

"Cut it out, Brian. You're not old at all," Justin demanded, "And I don't want to hear you calling yourself old either."

"Not that you mind bringing up my age every once in a while," Brian grinned at him.

"Well, I know I'm joking, Bri," Justin replied. "And I can't always be sure about you."  
  
"You can always be sure about me – about some things, Baby," Brian squeezed the kid closer, running his fingers through the kid's hair. "I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I do, Bri" Justin answered. "But I'm glad to have you remind me. I love you too, Brian. And, you know what else, I'm going to put away the yoyo – at least whenever you're around – but I'm still gonna show Johnny how to do the tricks – unless you'd rather I didn't."

"No, Baby," Brian smiled at him. "I want you to do that. You've done a lot for Johnny already and I want you to do this too. You can even practice when I'm here if you want to. When I need to get your attention, I'll just get a hammer and hit you on the head."

"That's a great solution, Sweetheart," Justin concluded sardonically. "I'm sure you can get my attention that way. You are a great problem solver…. But, Brian, after Johnny learns all the tricls, I promise to get rid of the yoyo. I don't want it around here to remind you that Mikey is better than you at anything."

"Good idea, Twink," Brian agreed, in the spirit of the occasion. "How shall we get rid of it? Maybe by ritual burning?"

"Well," Justin considered. "It is a really good yoyo, Honey. Why don't we just give it to Mikey?" 


	21. Chapter 220 - Mistaken Identity

Brian and Justin were sitting silently on the floor in front of their fake fireplace. Justin was a little perplexed and he was not sure how to deal with the situation. He took the bull by the horns.

"Hey, Brian," He asked, "Are you maybe mad at me about something?"  
  
"Nope," Brian responded. "Do I have something to be mad at you about?"

"No you don't" Justin said, "But sometimes you're mad even when you don't have a reason. You haven't really been acting like yourself the last couple of nights. Maybe I'm wrong but I sense just a little difference in you. You're feeling OK, aren't you? If there's something bothering you, I want to know what it is."

"I was just wondering if you had anything you wanted to tell me," Brian replied.

"Gee, I don't think so, Bri," Justin seemed puzzled. "Why do you think I might?"

"Is Malcolm getting any new plays ready?" Brian wanted to know.

"Yeah," Justin told him, still unsure where Brian was going. "He's gonna do a new play at the Community Theater the end of next month sometime. I want us to go but there aren't even dates set yet. In fact, Malcolm is still trying to cast some of the parts. You're not mad at me because Malcolm is doing a new play and I didn't tell you? I just didn't think of it. I'm sorry if you're mad about that."

"Baby, I'm not mad at you at all," Brian said. "I know you too well to really get mad at you – or maybe I love you too much to get mad at you – no matter what you're planning."

"Brian, I hate this," Justin complained. "I'm not planning anything. I don't want you to be mad even if you say you're not. Now tell me what the hell is bothering you. There has to be some mistake."

"Well maybe there could be a mistake," Brian smiled. "Since this thing depends on two eavesdroppings, but I don't see how. OK, Kiddo. This is what happened. Ted and Cynthia went out to lunch the other day. I don't know where but they were seated in the booth next to Malcolm, Hunter and a couple of guys they didn't know."  
  
"That was probably Paul and Zeke," Justin conjectured. "Actually, Malcolm told me they saw Ted and Cynthia."

"Well they should have been more careful what they said with Ted and Cynthia right there in the next booth," Brian opined. "They were talking about some new play and a certain role they were trying to cast. You know what they heard Malcolm say: 'Brian would be perfect for the part but he doesn't want to do it. Justin will talk him into it though. He said he was pretty sure he could."

"And Ted and Cynthia came right back to Kinnetics and told you that," Justin seemed surprised. "They don't trust me either. I thought they were friends of mine and I didn't think they'd ever believe I would say something like that."

"No, it's not their fault," Brian corrected him. "They didn't tell me. They decided not to. I told you there were two eavesdroppings in this story. Actually, I overheard them deciding not to tell me. Cynthia even said she didn't think you'd say or do anything like that. And Ted was surprised too. I didn't say anything to them and I didn't say anything to you. I was just waiting to see if you tried to do it."

"And I didn't try anything either, did I?" Justin protested. "You know I didn't. And you didn't even trust me as much as Cynthia and Ted did."  


"But they’re still casting the play," Brian came back at him, "So you still have time – or maybe had time. Or maybe you're not the Justin they were talking about. It could have been just a case of mistaken identity. So were you the Justin they were talking about – or was it some other Justin? It could have been a case of mistaken identity."

"Brian, I love you," Justin was smiling at him, "But both of those possibilities is correct. I admit I'm the Justin they were talking about all right – but you were not the Brian. They were talking about Brian Brown. So I guess it really was a case of mistaken identity too."

"Brian Brown," Brian was smiling too. "I'm supposed to believe there is a Brian Brown. OK, if you say there is a Brian Brown, then there must be a Brian Brown."

"Cut it out, Kinney," Justin took the offensive. "There is a Brian Brown, and when we go to the play, you'll see his name in the cast. I did talk him into taking the role. He's in the art department at the Institute but Malcolm thought he looked perfect for this part. Brian really wanted to do it but he was scared. Like stage-fright, I guess. I told him how scared you were in some of the plays you did and then how much you enjoyed doing them when you actually got into it."

"Well that was a damn lie," Brian objected. "I never had a moment's stage-fright in my life – and I never really enjoyed those roles you talked me into when I got into them either. I only did them because you wanted me to. So you're a big liar, Taylor. Maybe I should tell that to Brian Brown."

"He won't believe you, Brian," Justin cajoled. "I lie with such grace and sincerity that everybody always believes me."  
  
"Yeah, you do," Brian laughed. "I guess I'm the only one in the world who really knows you well enough to understand devious Justin at work."

"Don't be trying to make me the villain in this business, Mr. Kinney," Justin demanded. "I didn't do anything to you and I never planned to do anything to you either – and you believed that I was going to pull some kind of trick on you – and you got mad at me for no reason. You didn't trust me. You always want to think the worst about me. I should be mad at you."

"But I bet you aren't," Brian concluded with a wry grin, hugging him a little tighter.

"No, I'm not," Justin grinned back, laying his head on Brian's shoulder, "But I ought to make you write 'I love Justin' a hundred times as a penalty for mistrusting poor little innocent me – or maybe it would be better if I made you say it a hundred times."

"I love Justin," Brian replied. 

"I was only kidding, Brian," Justin relented. "You don't have to…." 

"I love Justin," Brian repeated.

"OK, Honey," Justin gibed. "Go ahead if you want to be stubborn. I don't really mind listening. A hundred times might not be enough though."

"I love Justin," Brian said again. "And you know what else, Baby. Saying 'I love Justin' a hundred times isn't enough. This week-end, I'm going to introduce you to my good friend, Justin Green. He's really hot."

"Wait a minute, Brian," Justin interjected. "There's another Justin besides me? You know another Justin and he's really hot. How do I know you don't mean him when you say 'I love Justin?'"

"I guess you don't," Brian grinned widely. "There is always the possibility of mistaken identity."

"Well maybe you ought to say "I love you, Justin Taylor‘ a hundred times," Justin suggested. "I don't want there to be any possibility of mistaken identity."

Brian kissed the kid on the forehead. "You know what, Baby?" Brian offered, "If you give me a minute or so, maybe I can think of a better way than that to let you know that you're the only Justin I'm talking about."

"Maybe you could indeed," Justin agreed, nodding affirmatively and kissing him back at the same time. "Why don't you just give that matter some thought?"

Brian did that - and decided that he probably could. And Justin Taylor was completely satisfied that there was no possibility of mistaken identity.

A very long time passed before Justin finally closed out the evening’s discussion. “Hey Brian,” He wanted to know, “I was wondering. Is there really a Justin Green who’s all that hot?”

“Yeah, I think maybe there is,” Brian equivocated with grace and sincerity, “But if there weren’t, I suppose I would have just had to invent him.”


	22. Chapter 221 - It Can't Be

The fireplace was lit and the boys were sprawled in front of it. There was nothing they could not discuss in front of the flickering flames – and they both knew that - but some things came close – pretty close indeed..

"So Brandon is coming to our St. Patrick's Day party," Brian opened the discussion as Justin had expected.

"Brian, Honey," Justin replied. "We always do our St. Patrick's Day party at Gino's and Gino's is a public place. We can't keep him out of a public place. He won't actually be with us. Brandon loves Irish stuff and Gino's is the best place in town to party on St. Patrick's Day. You know that. And we all had such a good time at that party for Brandon at Harp and Shillelagh."

"Yeah we did," Brian admitted, "So why isn't Brandon celebrating the big holiday in his own place?"

"First of all, and you know all of this, Brian Kinney," Justin explained, "Brandon is not part of the day to day operation of H and S. They don't need him there. And secondly, oh, you know all of it…."

"Except the exact part of all this that you are responsible for," Brian claimed. "I don't know how much of this is your doing."

"Does it really matter, Bri?" Justin retorted. "You're going to blame me for all of it anyway – whether I had anything at all to do with any of it – which I didn't."

"Tell me anyway," Brian insisted.

"OK," Justin gave up. "As far as I know it – which may not be all of it – I don't always know everything. We were all having a lot of fun at H and S, and then I think, Hunter told Jason that all that was missing was the leprechauns. Jason said 'What leprechauns?' and Hunter told him. Then Jason decided that he wanted to be a leprechaun too and Hunter said he couldn't see any reason why he couldn't. He figured that there is always room for another leprechaun on St. Patrick's Day."

"So why couldn't Jason be a leprechaun at Harp and Shillelagh?" Brian wondered. "Why does he have to be at Gino's?"

"Brian, you're just trying to be difficult – and succeeding too," Justin groaned. "How would Jason know how to be a leprechaun? People aren't just born knowing how to be leprechauns. The best way to learn is to watch real leprechauns in action. After this year at Gino's, maybe Jason will want to be a leprechaun at H and S next year and he'll be able to cause he'll know how,"

"Now it seems to me that it was only a few years ago that you and Malcolm were the very first leprechauns at Gino's," Brian mused. "So just how did you and Malcolm learn how to be leprechauns? You never told me how you learned. I'll bet you guys were trained by real leprechauns and you never told me. There's something I can be mad about if I want to."  
  
"And you'll want to, I bet," Justin had to laugh. "But I don't care. I'm never going to tell you how we learned to be leprechauns. I can be stubborn too. Just get mad if you have to."

"I'll find out from Malcolm," Brian told him. "Malcolm is nicer than you…. So is Johnny going to be a leprechaun again this year?"

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin complained. "I hope you don't want to change that. Your nephew loved it last year. Of course he will be back again – unless you want to tell him he's fired."

"Naw," Brian decided. "Our nephew is a pretty great kid – and a pretty great leprechaun too – both of them thanks to you."

"It can't be," Justin exclaimed. "It can't be. You're blaming me for something good. It just can't be."

"You're right, Twink," Brian agreed. "It can't be. Nobody can 'blame' somebody for something good. Too bad they didn't teach you English at that crazy academy you went to."

"Thought I showed you my SAT scores, Sweetie," Justin bragged just a trifle.

"So we're going to have Clare and my mother with us again – right at our table – just like last year?" Brian asked the question he already knew the answer to, completely ignoring Justin's boast.

"I suppose so," Justin replied, "And it seems to me you didn't really mind having them with us at all last year."

"So this year you decided that I wouldn't mind having Brandon with us too," Brian accused the kid.

"I did nothing of the kind," Justin objected. "You know very well that if Jason's going to be a leprechaun at Gino's, then Brandon is going to be there too. He's not going to actually be 'with' us. He'll just be in the same large restaurant. I hope you'll at least be nice to him. You were nice to him at Harp and Shillelagh. I really hope you'll be nice to him. You are getting a little nicer, Bri."

"Actually, Baby," Brian grinned. "I t may seem like it couldn't be but here's once I knew something before know-it-all Justin Taylor. Brandon will be 'with' us. I asked him and he was real pleased. He thought he might be there by himself.” 

"You asked Brandon to sit with us at Gino's?" Justin seemed astounded. "Brian Kinney, the big meanie, invited ex-rival Brandon to sit with us. I can't believe it. You're joking. It couldn't be. Brian Kinney is getting to be as nice as Justin Taylor."

"You spend years trying to get me to be nice, Twinky Baby," Brian cajoled. "So I give it a try for once and what happens? You make fun of me for being nice – just like Brian Kinney used to do to you – according to your constant complaints. Could it be that BK is going to be the nice one around here and JT is going to be the big pain?"

"Now that couldn't be," Justin laughed, "Not that I didn't have a good role model for being mean. I guess if I could learn to be a leprechaun, I could learn to be Brian Kinney – but I'd like to stay Justin Taylor if you don't mind."

"You wouldn't want to be Brian Kinney?" Brian grinned. "Ted used to tell me that everybody wanted to be Brian Kinney. And here you don't want to be Brain Kinney."

"Yep," Justin grinned back. "I don't want to be Brian Kinney at all. I want to be Brian Kinney's boy-friend – and as far as I know that's Justin Taylor – so I just want to be Justin Taylor."

"That suits me, Baby," Brian squeezed Justin just a little. "If that's the way you want it."

There was some quiet time after this exchange while the guys regrouped – and did some other stuff too.

"OK, Kinney," Justin broke the silence. "If you invited Brandon to be with us on St. Patrick's Day, how come you started a kind of argument about it?"

"I didn't start an argument, Baby," Brian retorted. "I was just getting ready to tell you I invited him and you started accusing me of accusing you of some stuff – so I figured you wanted an argument."

"And just why would I be looking for an argument?" Justin wanted to know.

"So we could make up, Twink," Brian told him. "I happen to know at least most of your tricks. And I know you like making up."

"Well that could be," Justin allowed. "Yeah, it could be…. So did my plan work out the way I wanted?"

"Could be," Brian told him. Justin thought that meant “Yes.”


	23. Chapter 222 - Holy Moses

It seemed like any other night as the guys settled themselves in front of their fake fireplace – to watch the flames and to discuss their activities of the day. Brian had his arm about the kid who was resting his head against Brian's shoulder – a picture of happy domesticity. Brian opened the conversation.

"You are planning to tell me what you were doing over at Rev. Tom's church today, aren't you?" He asked.

"That was the first thing I had planned to mention," Justin affirmed, "But now I'd rather know how the hell you knew I was over at Rev. Tom's church today."

"And you figure I should tell you?" Brian grinned at him.

"Yeah," Justin replied. "We never keep any secrets from one another so I figure you should tell me. I don't think you're in constant contact with Rev. Tom – and I don't think your mother even knows."

"Well she does, Baby," Brian informed him. "She does. Not that she'd ever tell me. Actually we had some filing stuff to do today and we were short on staff so I….

"Called nephew Johnny to stop over after school and help out, like you do a lot and that's great, and Johnny loves it too," Justin interrupted to assume, "I know you do that just to let him know you care about him – without having to tell him of course – cause you wouldn't want to do that…. And so your mother had told Johnny and he told you."

"But he didn't know why you were over there, Kiddo," Brian continued. "I hope good-hearted Justin is not going to get involved in some big project at the church. Seems like they only call on you when they need something done. Maybe I'll just forbid you to do it."

"If you forbid me to do it, Bri," Justin acquiesced, "I just won't do it. You know I never do anything you forbid me to do."

"Yeah, I do know that," Brian had to laugh, "And I know the reason too – because I never forbid you to do anything. I sometimes wonder what you'd do if I did forbid you to do something. I think I'm afraid to find out. OK, Baby, just what's up over at the church?"

"Not very much at all, Sweetheart," Justin informed him. "They had a minor water leak last week. They got it fixed but they have a few little stains on the wall and on a picture of Moses holding up the Ten Commandments. Tom wondered if I could fix the stains. I took Malcolm and Jason with me and the three of us can fix all the damage good as new in probably one afternoon – so we told Tom we'd do it – subject to your approval, of course."

"Do Hunter and Brandon have to approve too?" Brian joked.

"I do not intrude into other people's relationships, BK," Justin responded archly, "I never meddle. So I am unable to give you that information. I have enough problems dealing with my own relationship."

"Hey, Baby," Brian got an idea, "While you're touching up the Ten Commandments, maybe you could change a few of them. Whattaya think?"

"And just how would that help you, Bri?" Justin laughed. "You're already used to breaking all the Ten Commandments we have now. You'd just have to maybe learn some new stuff to break the new commandments."

"Oh yeah," Brian mocked, "Well I haven't killed anybody yet – even though sorely tempted a few times – and, you know what else too, Wise-Guy, I never covet my neighbor's wife either."

"OK, Bri," Justin conceded in part. "Maybe there are no murders on your record, but there are other things beside your neighbor's wife in Ex. 20:17 that you're not allowed to covet and I'm not so sure….."

"Cut it out, you dirty-minded little twink," Brian was laughing, "And just when did you become such a biblical scholar – chapter and verse yet?"

"That may be the only one I know, Bri," Justin laughed too. "It's a kind of a joke among the gay guys at school."  
  
"Well I guess you smart-alecky pseudo-scholars also know that the better translations translate the word as 'donkey.'" Brian told him.

"Yeah, those scholars are trying to clean stuff up, but we favor the older translations," Justin said, still laughing, "And you seem to be a bit of a biblical scholar yourself. I didn't know that till now."

"Yeah," Brian said, "There are a lot of unplumbed depths about Brian Kinney."

"Indeed there are," Justin had to agree, "But I'm working on them, Bri. I'm working on them for sure – all of them."

"Yeah, you are," Brian laughed, and then changing the subject, "I guess you wouldn't want me to come along and help. Maybe Hunter and Brandon could come too. Wouldn't that speed up the project?"

"I figure if just you came along to help," Justin conjectured. "We could get it all done in one day. If all three of you helped, it would be at least two days – maybe more."

"That answer could hurt my feelings, you know," Brian pouted. "I am human - even if you don't seem to think so. I do have feelings, you know."

"Yeah, you are human when it suits you, and you do have feelings, I guess, Honey," Justin grinned, "But I don't think that offer was at all sincere, and I don't think you're feelings are the least bit hurt either. You're just trying to generate some sympathy for yourself since you can't really find anything to complain about with this project. You're actually kind of proud of us for doing it."

"Well maybe Hunter and Brandon and me will get together while you are over at church fixing up the Ten Commandments," Brian postulated. "Maybe we'll just rent a porn movie and watch it. Remember Hunter once made a play for me - and I'll bet I could have had Brandon too if I wanted him."

"Yeah, you could have, Bri," Justin did not take the bait. "You could have got Brandon or any other guy in the world that you wanted – but you picked me. Innocent little Justin Taylor."

"Well maybe I did pick innocent little Justin Taylor," Brian remembered, "But what I got was Justin Taylor, the little piranha – and sometimes I'm not all that sure that I even did the picking at all."

"Oh yeah, you did, Bri," Justin assured him. "You were in complete control of the relationship at all times."

"Just like I am now?" Brian wondered through a big smile.

"Exactly," Justin affirmed…. "So I presume I have your permission to proceed with Project Ten Commandments."

"Yeah you do," Brian smiled. "And I am proud of you. And I am glad I picked you, Taylor – if I really did the picking, that is. Well are you satisfied now?"

"Of course, I'm satisfied," Justin responded. "How could anybody who has Brian Kinney for a boy-friend not be satisfied? You know what, Bri, I'll borrow some porn tapes from Ted's vast collection for you and Hunter and Brandon to watch while we're patching up Moses."

"Cut it out, Twink," Brian commanded. "I'll bet you guys are going to work on a weekday while I'm at Kinnetics, but if you don't, I'll just go over and see Gus, but I'll be thinking about you."

"And I'll be thinking of you too," Justin told him, "Every time I look at Moses or the Ten Commandments I'll be thinking of Brian Kinney."

"That won't affect your work," Brian asked, "Thinking of me while you're working on the repairs?"

"Hey, Kinney," Justin pointed out. "You've seen all the work I've done over the last four years. Every bit of it was done while I was thinking of you."

"You know what, Baby," Brian gave up. "I think maybe I picked the right guy when I picked you. Yeah, I'm sure I did."

"Innocent little Justin Taylor?" Justin mused contentedly..

"I cannot tell a lie," Brian told him. "You know - with the Ten Commandments and all. That is not what I said." 


	24. Chapter 223 - I Remember It Well

Justin had the fireplace lit and was anticipating another pleasant evening in the loft with Brian. Seems that Brian had other plans though.

"Hey, Kiddo," Brian called from the bedroom. "Let's get dressed and go up to Gino's for dinner."

"I'd just as soon stay here," Justin called back, moving to comply with Brian's request. "But if you really want to go up to Gino's, we'll go. This must be some special occasion but I don't have any idea what it is."

"Actually, you probably do," Brian told the kid as Justin took a fancy sweater from the closet to complete his attire. "It's probably one of our anniversaries that you celebrate and I don't know about."

"Hmm," Justin grinned. "March 31. Yep, it's an anniversary all right. But I'm not about to tell you what it's an anniversary of. All you'd do is laugh at me. You're not the sentimental type, Kinney."

"Well, I'm taking you out to dinner, so I'm celebrating, right?" Brian reasoned, "And don't you want to tell me what I'm celebrating?"

"Not a chance," Justin maintained. "I'm not giving you anything extra for you to pick on me about. You'll just have to rely on criticizing how much spaghetti I eat."

"Well, I'm gonna celebrate an anniversary anyhow," Brian insisted. "I'm gonna pretend it's the anniversary of the night we went to Gino's…."

"The night you first had the guts to tell me you loved me," Justin interrupted with a smile. "A real night to remember and I do remember it. I remember it well."

"I'm not sure I remember it as well as you do," Brian replied. "Whatever you put in my drink that night was really powerful."

"Cut it out, BK," Justin ordered. "You know darn well I didn't put anything in your drink that night. You were in love with me and you told me you loved me because you wanted to. And you know what else? If you're celebrating that anniversary tonight – even though it's on the wrong date – you have to do it again."

"Are you sure you want to go to Gino's?" Brian asked with a big smile. "I think maybe I'd just as soon stay here.'  
  
"Forget that, Bri," Justin smiled at him. "After I got all dressed up to go out, just like you told me to, we're going out. It'll probably be a lot of fun. We'll sit by the fireplace later."

As they were ascending Mt. Washington towards Gino's, Brian continued the discussion. "You know what, Baby," He said, "Maybe I don't have the exact date for the anniversary I'm celebrating, but I remember it was in the spring."

"September," Justin responded. "That was spring in Australia though so I guess you have a point."

"Well we're going just around the same time of day," Brian contended.

"It's almost eight o'clock, Bri," Justin corrected him. "We got to Gino's that night about six."

"Well the sun was setting in the west," Brian tried again.

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin told him. "You do remember. The sun was setting in the west. I was afraid you'd forgotten the whole thing. But you do remember some things, I guess."

"And I'm sure you'll be getting spaghetti – and spaghetti – and spaghetti," Brian gibed. "Like the four servings you had that night."

"Three," Justin replied. "I was watching my intake numbers that night. Only three."

""Then you can only have three tonight," Brian told him. "We want it to be just the same. See how sentimental I can be. I'm going to order the same thing I had that night too. Do you remember what I had?"

"Brian," Justin responded. "That may be the only thing I don't remember. You always order something weird that I never heard of. Sometimes it isn't even on the menu but Gino gets it for you anyhow. Then when it comes, I still have no idea what it is – and I don't ask either because I'm not sure I'd want to know."

When they arrived at Gino's, the waiter seated them at their usual table, saving Brian the trouble of remembering which one it was. Justin wondered if he would have known otherwise.

Once they were seated, Brian leaned over toward the kid. "I love you, Kiddo," He said. "There I told you I loved you before we ordered – just like I did the last time."

"Brian," Justin said with just a trace of impatience showing in his voice. "You waited until we had eaten last time – so you're going to have to say it again later."

"Geez, if you aren't a real stickler for detail, Honey," Brian laughed - then reminded him: "And I gave you something that night too. I think it was tickets to that awful concert you wanted so much to go to."

"Yep," Justin replied, "You did give me something, but nope, not those concert tickets. I bought those concert tickets myself, and I really had to work on you to get you to go with me."

"Oh, yeah," Brian answered. "I remember that."

"Well, I'm glad you remember something anyhow," Justin remarked.

At this point the waiter came and they ordered. Justin thought Brian ordered what he had ordered on the night they were commemorating – but he couldn't be completely sure.

"You know what, Baby," Brian said after the waiter had taken their orders, "I think you're a little bit upset because I don't seem to remember what we did on that big night so long ago."

"Not really that long ago, Brian, but no, I'm not really upset," Justin countered, "Maybe just a little surprised but not upset. I'm used to you by now - and I still love you cause you're the greatest guy in the world. But maybe I did think you'd remember it a little better than you do. 

"Do you know what today's date is?" Brian asked with a coy smile on his face.

"Yeah," Justin said. "My memory is still OK. It's March 31. What's going on, Brian?"

"And tomorrow is?" Brian continued.  
  
"April 1," Justin responded quizzically with some concern in his voice. "Is something the matter, Bri?"

"April Fools' Day, Sweetheart," Brian pointed out. "Maybe I was just getting an early start. You're too hard to catch on the right day, and since I'm so bad at remembering dates, I thought I'd try tonight – just one day off schedule. Baby, I remember everything about that night – except maybe the date. After we eat, I'm going to take you for a walk along Grandview Avenue and we're going to sit on the same benches we sat on that night. I know which ones they are. And maybe I have some reservations for snow boarding in Vermont too – just like the last time - for when it snows up there too. I remember when it snows in Vermont."

It was a few hours later when the guys finally did settle themselves down in front of the fake fireplace.

"Brian," Justin opened the conversation. "That was a really great night. I loved it. You are crazy but I love your surprises. And I'm glad you remembered everything so well. That means a lot to me. I love you, Brian. Even if you did prove how sneaky you really can be. But I do not think you can officially count it as 'getting' me for April Fools' Day – since it was the wrong date and all."

"Well, I am counting it and I'm not going to try again tomorrow," Brian promised, "Tonight worked for me. And since you really had such a good time tonight, maybe you won't try to pull anything on me tomorrow either."

Justin moved over and kissed the guy he loved more than anything else in the world. 

"Maybe," He told him.


	25. Chapter 224 - Egged On

The fire was lit and the guys were sprawled on the floor in front of it. Brian suspected something was afoot and he was right.

"Hey, Brian," Justin began. "Maybe we ought to get somebody else to be the Easter Bunny at Children's Hospital this year. I bet you're tired of doing that. What do you think?"

"I think you must have something much worse planned for me to do on Easter than being the bunny," Brian laughed. "That's what I think. But I hope you don't mean we're not going to the hospital on Easter. I like going. No, you wouldn't do that – so I don’t know what sneaky thing you've got into your head – so you better go on."

"You sure do make it hard for me to tell you anything, Brian," Justin complained without rancor.

"Maybe it would be easier if you just told me what the hell was going on after the 'Hey Brian' instead of beating around the bush like you always do," Brian suggested. "You might find that would be easier."

"I don't think so," Justin replied. "I think it's better to ease you into stuff – like give you a little time to digest what's going on."

"Well I'm not digesting anything now," Brian told him. "Just maybe getting indigestion."

"Darn it Bri," Justin protested. "I'm trying to tell you. You always try to get me sidetracked – and you know I've gotta tell you this. If I don't tell you stuff, you get mad."

"No I don't," Brian protested back, "Don't tell me what you're going to tell me now and see if I get mad."

"Cut it out, Kinney," Justin demanded. "This whole thing is not my fault and I'm trying to make things easier for you and all I get from you is static. It would serve you right if I didn't tell you. I could let somebody else tell you. Maybe I should."

"Sorry, Baby," Brian sounded insincere, "Please tell me what you've done to make things easier for me – and just how much extra work it will cause me."

"I'm going to let that mean remark pass, Kinney," Justin responded, "Or I'll never get to tell you what's going on. OK, Mel and Linz have decided they want to have an Easter Egg Hunt at their place on Easter for Gus and some of his friends."

"And we're not going to Children's?" Brian interjected.

"Please let me finish, Brian," Justin insisted. "Of course we're going to Children's. I know you wouldn't want to miss that and neither would I. We're going to do both."

"You know what, Baby?" Brian interjected again. "Someday you're going to have so much for us to do on holidays that I'm going to have to do some of it and you're going to have to do some of it and we may never see each other all day."

"Now I know you're just trying to give me a hard time, Brian Kinney," Justin concluded. "You know full well that there would be no way we aren't going to do everything together on all holidays – so you're just complaining to give me a hard time. Maybe I'm sorry I even tried to make things easier for you."

"OK, Baby," Brian said. "I am sorry. Please tell me what I need to know."

"Well, Gus wants the Easter Bunny at the egg hunt, Bri," Justin explained, "And you can't be the Easter Bunny at the egg hunt because he wants you there too. See the problem. So I solved it by getting Malcolm to be the Easter Bunny at the egg hunt. And I figured that if he was gonna be the bunny there, maybe he could also be the bunny at the hospital too. Otherwise, you'd have to get out of the bunny costume after the hospital and Malcolm would have to get into it – or we might even need two costumes cause you're a little bigger than Malcolm. We can save a lot of time if the same person can be the bunny at both places."

"So my bunny days are over," Brian mused.

"They don't have to be," Justin gritted his teeth. "If you want to be the bunny at the hospital, we will work it out. Nobody wants to forceably retire you as the bunny. You're the best Easter bunny in the whole world. So just say the word and we'll go the 'two-bunny' route. It's completely up to you, Brian – and you can even have a few days to decide what you want to happen."

"And you think Malcolm can do it as well as me?" Brian replied with a question.

"No, he can't," Justin replied, "But he's seen you be the bunny a couple of times and I told him he'd have to do the bunny at the hospital just like you always did it – as best he can, that is. Nobody could ever really replace Brian Bunny, but Malcolm will do a good job. He's a good actor. We would never try to replace you with a rank amateur."

OK, Baby," Brian decided. "I don't need any time to think it over. We'll do it your way this Easter– on a trial basis – and see how it works out. Now see how easy it is to tell me stuff."

"Yeah," Justin affirmed, nestling himself closer to Brian. "You are really easy to talk to and I appreciate that."

There was a quiet period following the exchange as the guys unwound a bit. As far as Justin was concerned the discussion was completely over so he was surprised when Brian eventually returned to the subject of Easter.

"You know, Baby," Brian broke the silence. "If the Easter Bunny is going to bring me any chocolate this year, I hope he'll bring the real thing and not that sugar-free crap that pretends it's chocolate."

"Brian," Justin replied. "You're so fussy. You probably wouldn't eat the regular chocolate. Maybe the Easter Bunny will get you some low-sugar chocolate specially imported from Belgium that is guaranteed to taste as good as regular chocolate."

"And if it doesn't taste as good as the regular stuff," Brian challenged, "Will the Easter Bunny eat it himself?"

"You are a tough nut, Kinney," Justin told him, "But doesn't the Easter Bunny always help you to finish your chocolate before it goes bad. I don't think you have a thing to worry about."

"It looks like I'm getting low-sugar chocolate for Easter again and I don't have anything to worry about?" Brian recapitulated.

"You know what, Kinney," Justin was laughing. "In case the Easter Bunny brings you low-sugar chocolate, I, Justin Taylor, your adoring boy-friend, will give you a large regular chocolate rabbit – and you can eat either or both of them."

"And I guess my adoring boy-friend will also help me eat all of that chocolate too?" Brian supposed.

"That's what I'm here for," Justin said. "Yeah, I'll help you with the chocolate – just like I always help you with everything. – no matter how difficult it might be."

"I bet helping me with the chocolate won't be nearly as hard as some other things you've 'helped' me with," Brian grinned.

"Nothing I ever do for you is ever hard, Mr. Kinney," Justin declared, caressing Brian's cheek with his hair. "It's all a labor of love."

That brought another, no less enjoyable, period of silence.

Justin broke the silence just briefly. "Isn't it great how much we think alike and how we always agree on everything?" He asked.

"Yes it is," Brian agreed, finishing the discussion for the night.


	26. Chapter 225 - In Season

The guys settled themselves onto the floor facing the flickering flames of their fake fireplace. Neither of them was looking forward to it on this particular evening though. Both of them had things to say and they weren't sure they knew exactly how to say them.

Brian started in. "Baby," He told the kid, "I know you're disappointed that I'm going to be tied up all day this Saturday. And I know we had some special things planned but this Becker Associates thing just came up out of the blue and that's the only time we can meet with them. You know what? I'd cancel the meeting if I thought that's what you wanted but I know it isn't. You'd be angry if I did that so there's not much I can do about it except to say I'm sorry."

"No. I don't want you to cancel and I don't want you to be sorry. That's just the way life is. I'm not even all that disappointed either, Bri," Justin responded to an unconvinced Brian. "I know you'll make it all up to me. We'll do all the stuff we planned for Saturday sometime soon. I'm not a spoiled brat – or maybe I'm not just a spoiled brat – and I know you love me and that's what really counts."

"Well I told you to make plans to do something with Malcolm or Ethan or even that crazy Hix," Brian interrupted Justin's soliloquy. "I want you to have something to do besides mope around here."

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin protested. "I'm an adult. I won't be moping around. I could find something to do. But thanks for calling Malcolm and asking him to take care of me – even though I'm sure you know I don't need taking care of – and if I did need taking care of, you would be the only one who could do it."

"You weren't supposed to know that I talked to Malcolm and I'm not going to ask you how you found out either," Brian smiled at him. "I should know by now you find everything out somehow or other. I just didn't want you to feel neglected."

"Cut it out, Kinney," Justin insisted. "I am not feeling sorry for myself. I'm glad you got an opportunity for a big new account. I'm not crazy and I'm capable of taking care of myself for a day without you – not that I wouldn't rather spend it with you."

"Sunshine," Brian told him. "There is something bothering you. I know when something is bothering you. And I have to figure it's Saturday that's bothering you. If it isn't Saturday, tell me what it is and I guarantee to fix it for you."

"Well there is something bothering me, Bri," Justin admitted, "And it has a little bit to do with Saturday but it's not that you have that big meeting. It's something else that I guess I have to tell you and I don't want to."

"Like you can't tell me anything that's bothering you, Baby?" Brian offered reassurance. "And I'm feeling just a little bit guilty too so you can probably get away with more than you usually do."

"No, not this time. You're going to give me a hard time, Mr. Kinney," Justin told him. "I know it. I know you and I know you're going to give me a hard time."

"Listen, Taylor," Brian persisted. "I promise not to give you a hard time. I promise. Unless you're going to do something dangerous and then I'm not only going to give you a hard time. I'm gonna pull rank on you too."

"Well it's not dangerous at all but you are going to give me a hard time anyhow," Justin stood his ground. "I know you and I know you're going to give me a hard time."

"Brian Kinney hereby promises not to give you a hard time – on his word of honor," Brian vowed, with an indulgent smile, "Unless you're doing something dangerous. So how about just coming out with it?"

"Well," Justin decided he had to tell, "Malcolm already had some plans for Saturday. Him and Hunter and Hix were going up to Somerset County for the day. So I guess I'm going with them."

"Sounds good to me," Brian said, "Even if that weird Hix is going to be there. Spring is nice up in the mountains. You can do a little sight-seeing and be back by the time my meeting is over. Why would I be giving you a hard time about that?"

"We're not going sight-seeing, Brian," Justin gulped. "It's fishing season. We're going fishing."

"Fishing," Brian laughed. "My little Justin Sunshine is going fishing – and I have to miss it. Damn!!!"

"I knew you'd give me a hard time too, Kinney," Justin grumbled. "You promised you wouldn't but there you are, laughing like I'm some kind of a nut or something. Lots of people go fishing – that's why there is a fishing season at all - so it's not that funny. And you promised. So just quit laughing."

"I'm trying," Brian continued laughing. "I really am trying. I just can't. I'm picturing you standing next to some stream trying to convince some poor fish to bite on your little worm."

"See what I mean, Brian," Justin complained without rancor – maybe even flashing a smile himself. "I know you better than you know yourself. You just can't control yourself when you get a chance to make fun of me. It's just your nature. I guess you can't help yourself."

"There's a lot I can't control myself about when I'm with you," Brian admitted, pulling the kid closer and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Silence fell on the loft for a while at this point. Saturday with all of its complications lost some of its importance for the guys.

"Have you ever gone fishing before?" Brian eventually asked Justin, resuming the conversation.

"Of course I have," Justin responded. "My dad wasn't much of a fisherman but he took me a couple of times. I don't think I liked it all that much. Did you ever go fishing, Bri?"

"Mikey and I used to fish some in the river," Brian said. "We caught some stuff too but we never ate any of it. Debbie didn't trust fish from the river and she was probably right. My dad used to go fishing different places with some of his friends but I never got to go. But you know what, Kiddo? You're going to need a license. I don't want to have to run up to Somerset County and bail you out of jail."

"You probably wouldn't even bother," Justin complained unseriously. "You probably wouldn't even know I wasn't here - except you'd have to pick on somebody else. But anyhow, I already got the license. Malcolm took me over and I got it yesterday. I didn't want to take a chance on you having to bail me out."

"I would though," Brian told him. "I would definitely bail you out. You know how much I love you. I would certainly bail you out."  
  
"Only so you could laugh at me," Justin posited. "You'd only do that so that you could laugh at me."

"Geez, Baby," Brian smiled at him. "You sure are milking this for all it's worth. You know, I don't even feel so bad about having that dumb meeting on Saturday now. You're making me feel better about that already. But you know what? If you do catch anything and bring it home and cook it, I'll eat it. May as well get some fresh fish while it's in season."

"How very nice of you, Kinney," Justin grinned at him. "Really nice like you always are. If I catch the damn fish, and clean the damn fish, and cook the damn fish, you'll deign to eat it. And you'll probably laugh at me while I'm cooking it too. You know what, Kinney. Your dad was right not to take you fishing. I'm never going to take you fishing either."

"OK, I can't seem to please you at all today," Brian gave up - seemingly. "If you manage to catch anything, just throw it back and I'll take you up to Gino's Saturday night for their special fish dinner. You can even bring Malcolm and Hunter – and even crazy old Hix if you want to. It'll be your party."

"I think I might be tired of those guys by then, Brian," Justin decided. "Maybe just the two of us should go. I think I'd like that better. But do I have to get the fish dinner? I think I might rather have spaghetti. I'll probably be tired of fish too by Saturday night."  
  
"Whatever you want, Sweetheart," Brian responded. "As always. And maybe it's lucky I have that meeting all day or you might be tired of me by Saturday night."

"Not a chance, Kinney," Justin told him, putting his head onto Brian's shoulder and grabbing the big guy's hand. "Not a chance in the world. You're always in season, Bri – and you always will be – and you know what else too - I've got the one and only license."

Brian decided that he didn't need to use any further arguing points, so the discussion was over. 


	27. Chapter 226 -Nobody's Perfect

The fake fireplace was lit and the guys were semi-sprawled in front of it. They both looked contented as they sat there in silence. It was an idyllic scene which neither of them would ever want to change. In a perfect world, that is. But this is not a perfect world - not even in the loft.

"OK, Brian," Justin began a discussion. "If you could change something about me, what would it be?"

"Forget it, Twink," Brian smiled at him. "Sometimes you ask questions that I am not about to answer – and that's what you just did. If there were anything about you I'd like to change, I don't think I'd want to tell you what it is."

"So that means there is something you'd like to change about me," Justin concluded. "You ought to want to tell me. Maybe I could change a little bit. Or maybe there are a lot of things you'd like to change about me – maybe so many, you don't want to list them."

"Maybe," Brian admitted with a laugh, "But I'm not listing any of them – or giving you any clues either. My only answer to all your questions on the subject is 'Absolutely no comment.'"

"OK," Justin continued. "I bet you told Mikey all the things you don't like about me. Maybe I can trick him into telling me. Then I'll know and you won't even know I know."

"I don't think that will work, Baby," Brian warned him. "You won't find anything out from Mikey."

"You mean you never complain to Mikey about me?" Justin smiled slightly.

"I don't think that's what I said," Brian replied. "I guess I can tell Mikey just about anything. We've been best friends a really long time."

"So you can tell Mikey stuff you can't tell me?" Justin complained.

"That isn't what I said at all, Sweetheart," Brian objected. "I complain to you about you too. You're always moaning about how I pick on you, aren't you?"

"So you wish I'd quit moaning all the time," Justin decided. "That's what you'd like to change about me, I bet. Not that I admit I do any moaning either."

"Nah, Baby," Brian gave up, "There isn't anything I'd want to change about you. Nothing at all. You're absolutely perfect just the way you are."

"Now you're patronizing me, Kinney," Justin complained petulantly. " Nobody's perfect. You know that and I know that and everybody knows that."

"Well if you really believe that's true," Brian countered. "Then you won't mind telling me what you'd like to change about me."

"That's a really unfair question, Brian," Justin said. "You know how much I love you and you know I think you're just perfect."

"Well if I'm perfect and nobody's perfect," Brian grinned at him. "I guess that makes me a nobody then."

"Just cut it out, Brian Kinney," Justin demanded. "I think you're just trying to start an argument."

"Nope," Brian responded. "I'm not trying to start any argument. If you'll agree to keep quiet for a couple of minutes, I bet I can prove I'm not trying to start an argument."

That suggestion sounded worth-while to Justin so he responded by not responding. Brian proved himself to be correct by successfully proving that he was not trying to start any arguments. Where he turned out to be wrong was about the timing. It took him well over half an hour to successfully provide that promised proof. Brian wondered if the situation had been handled completely. It had not.

"OK, Brian," the kid finally returned to the subject. "I'll admit maybe you aren't exactly perfect – but I don't want you to change because I love you just the way you are. I couldn't love you any more if you were perfect so I wouldn't want you to change at all – not even a little bit."

"Then OK to you too, JT," Brian responded with a smile. "I'll admit you're not perfect either but I like you just the way you are too – so there is nothing about you that I'd want to change – nothing at all."

"Then how come you're always picking on me?" Justin asked with just a slight air of triumph in his voice. "Since you wouldn't want to change anything about me. Well?"

"Maybe because I like to pick on you, as you call it, Sweetheart," Brian had his own triumphant smile on his face. "And you must like it because you say I always do it but you don't want to change anything about me – so what's your complaint."

"OK, I give up," Justin replied. "There's no point in trying to reason with you when you're in this kind of a mood so I just give up. I still think it's a good idea to discuss stuff like this frankly. I bet that's why we get along so well together and why we love each other so much."

"Probably," Brian grinned in reply. "I can't think of any other reason, I guess."

"Brian," Justin wondered. "Are you trying to start another argument? Seems to me like you're always trying to start am argument."

"Nobody's perfect," Brian figuratively shrugged his shoulders. "Would you want me to change?"

"See," Justin maintained his position. "There you go again – trying to start an argument. I don't know why you started this whole thing anyway."

"You know, Baby," Brian concealed his smile, "I don't know why either. Like tonight, I guess I started this argument without even knowing what I was doing. I might even have convinced myself that you started it – hard as that mat be to believe."

"Bet you don't even love me at all," Justin groused.

"Yeah, I do," Brian told him. "If you'll just agree to be quiet for a couple of minutes, I bet I can prove it too."

Justin decided to give him that chance so he didn't answer verbally though Brian felt a body language assent.

Brian was right again. He did prove to Justin that he loved him – and there was some vice-versa involved too. But Brian was also wrong again. It took him much longer than a couple of minutes to complete that task – well over an hour actually. He wondered if the situation had been handled completely this time. And it had. The conversation was not resumed.

Sitting there, watching the flames darting back and forth in the fireplace, with his arm around the kid and with Justin's head resting comfortably on his shoulder, Brian wasn't sure he completely understood exactly what had transpired in the loft that evening – and he didn't think he cared either.

But as the kid dozed off in his arms, Brian was absolutely sure of one thing. He didn't want anything to change. Maybe it was true that nobody is perfect – but Brian thought there were some things that were.


	28. Chapter 227 - Dressing Down

Both of the guys had worked late, so they had eaten separately. Brian got home first and had the fireplace lit. He was sitting in his usual place when Justin returned from his long day at the Institute and the kid promptly plopped himself down on the floor next to Brian.

“You know what, Kiddo,” Brian opened the evening’s discussion. “Maybe we should go out to the Waterfront to Target or Old Navy or someplace and get you some new jeans. Those ones you’re wearing look like they’re ready to toss.”

“These are my very best jeans, Brian,” Justin protested. “They are just reaching their prime. I have another pair that’s almost as neat but not quite.”

“Yeah, I know,” Brian acknowledged. “They need to be pitched too, I think.”

“Gee whiz,” Justin protested some more, “They’re clean. I always keep them clean. I don’t see anything wrong with them.”

“Aside from the fact that you make sure they don’t ‘look’ clean,” Brian grinned, “And maybe a hole or two here and there.”

“I bet you’ve been watching ‘Queer Eye” again,” Justin surmised. “Or maybe you’re just getting old so you don’t know what’s in style.”

“I never watched ‘Queer Eye’ and you know it,” Brian said, “And maybe I am getting old but I think I still know what’s in style – and I do know what looks good on you.”

“You sound just like my mother used to,” Justin complained. “And I thought those days were over. She never liked my jeans either. She was always complaining.”

“She was just giving you good advice,” Brian did some advising of his own, “And you were just too dumb to take it.”

“Well, didn’t she also advise me to get rid of you,” Justin teased. “I seem to recall that she tried to break us up. Was that good advice too and should I have taken it, Bri?”

“You’re mother changed her mind about me, Twink,” Brian laughingly reminded him. “She likes me now and she thinks you got a pretty good deal when you trapped me.”

“One argument at a time, Kinney,” Justin demanded. “So if my mother changed her mind about you, maybe she changed her mind about my jeans too. People do change their minds. Especially women.”

“Yeah, I guess they do sometimes,” Brian seemed to agree. “Let’s call her up and ask her what she thinks. Then she can tell us if she changed her mind about shabby jeans.”

“Never mind,” Justin replied. “Well she would have also complained that they were too tight. She always thought my jeans were too tight. At least you didn’t complain about that, did you?”

“No, I didn’t” Brian admitted, “But now that you mention it, maybe you have put on a few pounds….”

“OK, Kinney,” Justin decided. “I guess tonight must be ‘pick-on-Justin’ night. Did I do something wrong or do you just have a stomach ache or something?”

“Nah,” Brian told him. “You didn’t do anything wrong and I don’t have a stomach ache either. And I guess you’re old enough and mature enough to decide for yourself what you want to wear so I guess I shouldn’t have brought up the subject in the first place. I’m sorry. I love you, you know.”

“Brian,” Justin responded. “Are you trying to send me on a guilt trip now? It sounds to me like that’s what you’re doing.”

“Not much chance of that working, Baby,” Brian smiled at him.

“Probably not,” Justin agreed tentatively, and the discussion cut off there for a while. They just sat cuddled together on the floor until Justin eventually broke the silence.

“Brian,” he returned to the subject. “I don’t wear these jeans when I go out with you. You know I don’t. I always dress up when I go out with you. I don’t want to embarrass you at all.”

“And you don’t ever, Baby,” Brian answered. “That’s not what I was trying to say. But are you admitting that you dress down sometimes when you go over to the Institute or out with your crowd? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Dammit, Brian,” Justin gave in. “I’m not giving up our time here in front of the fireplace tonight but tomorrow we can go over to the Waterfront – unless you want to go yourself and pick out the jeans without me. That’s probably what my mother would have done.”

“Cut it out, Twink,” Brian insisted. “I’m not your mother and I’m not trying to be your mother either. I know you have to try the jeans on. I don’t even need to go with you. You can go yourself if you want to – or take Malcolm with you if you want to. I don’t even need to go at all.”

“Now you’re trying to get out of going with me, Brian Kinney,” Justin complained. “You make a big fuss, and then you don’t want to go along.”

“I’ll go,” Brian told him, “Since you seem to think I’d be a help, but I’ll tell you something I’m not going to do. I’m not going to help you throw out those old things. You can do that yourself. No help from me.”

“Big bad Kinney can’t stand the emotional scene of seeing me part with these perfectly worn-in jeans?” Justin wondered. “Chicken to see the chaos you’ve caused?”

“Nope,” Brian pointed out. “Just saving you the trouble of fishing them out of the garbage later so that they can end up in your locker at school.”

“You think I’d do something like that?” Justin sounded aghast. “I can’t believe you’d ever think I’d do something like that.”

“Sorry, Baby,” Brian laughed. “I love you and all, but yeah, I think you might do something like that.”

“What good would that do though?” Justin conjectured. “Unless you promised not to come by school unannounced like you do pretty often.”

“Well I’m not going to promise not to stop by school every once in a while,” Brian replied, “But maybe I’ll promise not to notice what you’re wearing when I do.”

“I love you,” Justin told Brian as he reached over to kiss him. “And I don’t really mind that you try to run my life and all. I know it’s just cause you love me so much and want me to be perfect. . It’s actually kind of neat.”

Brian didn’t respond verbally but he squeezed the kid in reply and another quiet period ensued.

A little while later, Justin spoke up again. “Brian,” he asked, “Do you really think I may have put on a couple of pounds?”

“Probably not,” Brian responded. “But anyhow, I promise not to notice if you do.”

“Fat chance,” Justin laughed at him.


	29. Chapter 228 - Guess Who's Coming to the Wedding

The guys were seated in front of the fake fireplace. Brian had his arm around the kid. There was something they had to discuss and they both knew it. Justin took the bull by its horns.

"OK, Bri," He announced. "I have to send in the reply card for Lisa's wedding tomorrow so we have to decide – you have to decide - if you're going to go with me. I have to go, you know that. Lisa's done a lot for me at school. We're good friends so I have to go. She really wants you to come too but that's your call."

"We'll be the only gay couple there, Baby," Brian reminded him. "Malcolm knows Lisa as well as you do, so Hunter and him should be going too and they're not."

"Honey, cut it out," Justin pleaded. "You know Malcolm has to be in Cincinnati that week-end for his cousin's wedding. Otherwise he would be going to this wedding and you know it. By the way, Hunter wants to go to Cincinnati with Malcolm and Mikey is being Mikey again. How about putting in a good word for Hunter with Mike. He always listens to you."

"And if I don't think it's a good idea?" Brian wanted to know.

"Do it anyhow," Justin suggested. "We think it's OK, so you must think so too, and, Bri, please don't change the subject."

"So who brought Mikey into this discussion in the first place, Baby?" Brian came back. "I don't think I did. All I said is that we would be the only gay couple at the wedding."

"Well actually we won't be, Brian," Justin informed him. "There's going to be another gay couple there besides us. Friends of the groom."

"Oh, so they can have a gay table," Brian decided. "You want me to go to this dumb wedding so I can sit at the gay table."

"There's not gonna be any gay table, Brian," Justin said. "I have fixed it so we won't be sitting anywhere near them – if you decide to go, that is."

"Lisa and Dave don't love each other any more than I love you and we can't get married," Brian groused..

"And we wouldn't love each other any more if we could," Justin reasoned. "Brian, the lady who's going to do Dave and Lisa's wedding also does same-sex commitment services. If you really want to…."

"You don't want to," Brian told him. "You want to wait till the stupid state legislature decides it's OK for us to be in love."

"Nope," Justin told him back. "I love you now and I always will. You know it and I know it. I think the legislature knows it too. What's happening is politics. Getting a certificate from the state wouldn't make me love you any more and you know it. That's not Dave and Lisa's fault. Please come with me."

"Baby," Brian seemed to give in. "You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you if you wanted me to so…."

"Wait a minute, Brian," Justin cautioned. 

"Wait a minute," Brian echoed with some surprise, "You want me to come to this wedding. You know I'm just about to say I'll go with you and now you say 'Wait a minute.'"

"Brian," Justin responded. "You know I would never try to trick you into doing anything, and there's something else you need to know before you say you'll come – much as I want you to come."

"You want me to agree that you're not a master manipulator before you tell me this important fact?" Brian laughed. "Nah, Baby. I'll go to the damn wedding without knowing anything else about it. I won't have a good time – except that I'll be with you – but I'll go – and I will enjoy being with you."

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin seemed somehow cheerier. "I was worried about you before but I'm glad to see the old Brian emerging again. Still I need to tell you this before you say you'll come. It's about the other gay couple."

"Do I know them?" Brian asked.

"You know one of them, Bri," Justin bit the bullet. "Remember the French guy that Linz was talking about marrying?"

"Gooey?" Brian said. "His name was Gooey. That Gooey guy is gay? And he's back in the country? I though he got thrown out and sent back where he came from."

"Well, he did get sent back but he got some Philadelphia lawyer and she got the immigration business straightened out," Justin told him. "He was back teaching at Pitt in about three months."

"And you've known about this for how long?" Brian wondered.

"A couple of years, I guess," Justin confessed.

"And you didn't tell me?" Brian demanded.

"Are you happier knowing he's back in Pittsburgh?" Justin asked.

"Of course not," Brian replied. "I hate it that the creep is back in town. It makes me sick."

"OK, then," Justin reminded him. "My job in life is to make you happy and keep you happy – so naturally I couldn't tell you about this until I absolutely had to. I didn't want to make you sick."

Brian was laughing. "Does Linz know Gooey is back?" He quizzed the kid.

"Yeah, she knows," Justin told him. "And she know he's gay too. But they're not in contact at all. Mel doesn't like him."

"Well much as I hate to agree with Mel," Brian answered. "She's right this time. But I haven't changed my mind. I'll go to the wedding. You know what though, Baby, maybe I have changed my mind a little bit though. Maybe I will have a good time. Maybe I'll punch old Gooey right in the nose."

"No, you will not, Brian Kinney," Justin informed him. "You will be civil to him if I can't keep you guys completely separated, and you will certainly not punch him in the nose – or anywhere else either. If we get near him, I will be holding your hand – and if I squeeze, you are to back off. Get it."

"Anything to make sure I don't have a good time, Baby," Brian grinned. "You win, just like always. I'll go and I'll try to behave myself in such a way as not to embarrass you."

Justin's answering smile brought the discussion to a halt for a considerable period. Justin was happy that Brian was coming to the wedding and Brian was happy that Justin was happy.

After a long while, Brian reinstituted the conversation. "Baby," He wondered. "If we had a commitment ceremony or even when someday we get married, do you think maybe you might be a little less manipulative or bossy?"

"Not a chance," Justin whispered in his ear, with a big smile on his face. "I can't even promise not to get worse."

"Well maybe," Brian postulated laughingly, "Just maybe that might be one wedding you won't be able to drag me to."

"When the time comes," Justin smiled at him archly. "And it will come, Bri, you can depend on that, I figure l'll think of something."

Brian was smiling too. He had no reason to doubt the kid.


	30. Chapter 229 - Party Favors

“You don’t want to do this, Brian,” Justin was saying as the guys got themselves into position in front of their roaring fake fireplace. Justin had his arm around Brian as he went on. “You just don’t want to do it so I don’t think you should.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Brian riposted. “There is nothing in the world I would rather do than to help you plan a birthday party for Ethan Gold.”

“Wait a minute, Honey,” Justin cautioned him. “If that’s supposed to make me feel good, it doesn’t. There are several things I hope you would rather do than help me plan a birthday party for Ethan. I’ll list some of them for you after we get done with this discussion.”

“You know what, Baby,” Brian responded. “This discussion is beginning to sound like an argument, and you know how I hate to argue with you.”

“Yeah,” Justin had to laugh. “You hate to argue with me all right, and you also know just what to say when you think I’m getting mad at you too. It’s one of the things I love most about you.”

“And you like to pretend you’re getting mad at me so I’ll say something to keep you from getting mad,” Brian challenged the kid. “It’s one of the things I love most about you.”

“OK, Bri,” Justin decided. “I guess we are just going to sit around here and tell each other what we love most about each other.”

“That might be something that I’d like better than planning a birthday party for Ethan,” Brian allowed squeezing the kid a little bit closer.

“See what I mean, Bri,” Justin told him. “You are trying to get out of helping me with Ethan’s party,” Justin complained. “And you said that there was nothing you’d rather do.”

“Shut up, Twink,” Brian demanded, and Justin seemed pleased enough to comply. They just cuddled together for a while. Brian was thinking about some things he would rather do than help Justin in planning Ethan’s birthday party. Justin’s mind was not on Ethan’s birthday party either.

It was Brian who finally broke the spell. “OK, Baby,” he told the kid. “Vic is going to make the birthday cake and get it up to Gino’s. That’s taken care of. Chocolate batter with butter cream icing just like you wanted.”

“Brian,” Justin protested mildly.

“And I’m going to go over the menu with Gino as soon as you get me the list of Ethan’s favorite Italian foods,” Brian when on uninterrupted.

“Brian,” Justin continued his mild protest. “We were doing something else, weren’t we?”

“Maybe,” Brian allowed, “But somebody has to keep you youngsters on task. This birthday party is not going to plan itself”

“I thought I was on task,” Justin grouched.

“You and Malcolm are supposed to figure out the guest list and design the invitations,” Brian continued, “And I’ll get them printed up at the office. You and Malcolm will have to let me know how many are invited so I can print enough invites and clear the number with Gino. Daphne is going to do the decorating but I bet you’ll get your nose into that too. What else do we need to think about?”

“Nothing,” Justin told him.

“Baby, you’re acting like you don’t want to help me plan this party for Ethan,” Brian said. “I hope I don’t have to do it all by myself.”

“Brian Kinney,” Justin began to smile. “Sometimes I think you are the most hateful person in the world.”

“And do you still love me when I’m the most hateful person in the world?” Brian asked.

“Of course,” Justin assured him. “It hurts my feelings that you would even have to ask that question.”

“I didn’t have to ask the question,” Brian replied. “I guess I was just being hateful.”

At this point the discussion ceased for a relatively long period. Both of the guys seemed satisfied that the planning of Ethan’s birthday party was well in hand.

It was Brian again who resumed the discussion after a while. “How old is Ethan going to be?” he asked the kid.

“Twenty-five,” Justin responded. “You knew Ethan was a lot older than me, didn’t you?”

“I knew you like older guys,” Brian said. “But I didn’t think Ethan was that old. Geez, Baby, he’s almost a senior citizen.”

“Cut it out, Bri,” Justin warned him. “But you are right. I can’t even imagine how it would be to be twenty-five.”

“With a little luck you’ll make it to twenty-five, Baby,” Brian comforted him. “It won’t be so bad. You’ll still be able to get around pretty well.”

“Will you still like me when I’m twenty-five?” Justin wondered.

“Oh probably,” Brian told him. “I like a lot of old people. Look at Ethan. He’s just about twenty-five and look how much I like him.”

“Will you still love me when I’m twenty-five?” Justin prodded.

“Absolutely,” Brian assured him. “I like older guys too. By the way, you did get Tom to arrange for a couple of the guys from the symphony to bring their instruments so we can have music at the party, didn’t you?”

“Yep,” Justin answered. “Tom has that all arranged. I think maybe we do have most of the planning done, Bri. And you were a big help. I’m sorry I was complaining earlier. I should have known you’d want to help.”

“Yeah,” Brian reiterated. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do than help you plan a birthday party for Ethan.”

Justin did not respond immediately so Brian reminded him: “Didn’t you say you were going to list some things you thought I would rather do than help you plan a birthday party for Ethan?”

“Yeah,” Justin told him through a wide grin, “I did, but right now I can’t think of anything that you might like better than that. Maybe you ought to work on that yourself.”

So Brian thought about that for a while and he did think of some things he would rather do than plan a birthday party for Ethan Gold.


	31. Chapter 230 - Lonely

The fake fire was ablaze with flames flitting this way and that. Brian was sitting on the floor staring at them. It was a usual situation except for one thing – the kid was not there – and he was already a half hour late.

“Where the hell is he?” Brian wondered to himself. “He never used to be late and this is the second time this week. I should have asked him last time why he was late. I didn’t want him to think I was upset though. No, I shouldn’t have had to ask. He should have told me.”

Brian looked at his watch. The time was not passing very quickly or very happily. “I guess he’s involved with other things,” Brian guessed. “But he never used to get home late, at least without calling and apologizing all over the place. Maybe he’s getting tired of the same old thing. Maybe he’s getting tired of me. He doesn’t seem to be though. But this is twice in the one week. I wonder if he’ll say why he’s late or act like he’s sorry.”

Brian thought he heard the elevator. That raised his spirits until it stopped one floor below. The Carltons were getting home. It wasn’t Justin. 

“I hope nothing’s happened to him,” Brian worried. “I don’t get why he hasn’t called.” Brian smiled as he thought about how his life had changed since he had met the kid. “The great Brian Kinney, who never gave a shit about anybody is sitting here worried because the twink is a half-hour late. Twice in one week. Why doesn’t he get here? Why doesn’t the phone ring?”

And the phone did ring. “Don’t let it be anything bad,” Brian thought as he answered. “Don’t let it be bad news about Justin.”

The familiar voice on the other end of the line was Daphne’s. “Brian, don’t tell Justin that I called but I think I need to tell you that he just left here,” she told Brian.

“Nothing’s the matter, is it?” Brian interrupted.

“Not really,” Daphne responded, “But he was upset when he left so I thought I should call you.”

“What was he upset about?” Brian interrupted again.

“Brian, Justin has been helping us get ready for our all-sorority charity bazaar,” Daphne said. “He has done most of the decorating and he has been a real help with a lot of other things too. He has a lot of great ideas and we have been really overworking him. We kept him late a couple of days ago and we kept him again today. We promised him we wouldn’t but you know how things go. He was upset because he was going to be late and he was worried what you would think.”

“Couldn’t he have just told me what was up?” Brian wondered. “He never said anything to me about any bazaar. Maybe I could have helped too?”

“That’s just it, Brian,” Daphne replied. “He didn’t want you to be bothered. He said you have a lot of your own stuff to do and you’re always doing things for him. He just didn’t want to bother you with this. He made us promise that he wouldn’t get held up and be late coming home but that’s not how it worked out. I think he’s mad at us and I think he may be expecting you to be mad at him.” 

“Why would he think I’d be mad at him?” Brian responded. “And why would he think I wouldn’t want to help you guys out.”

“He loves you, Brian.” Daphne reminded him, “And he thinks you do a lot more for him than he can do for you.”

“Well he’s wrong, Daph,” Brian assured her. “He’s dead wrong about that.”

“Have you ever told him that, Brian?” Daphne wanted to know.

“And have you ever tried telling Justin that he’s wrong?” Brian responded with a smile that Daphne could not see.

“Yeah, I have,” Daphne answered, “And I’ll admit it’s not easy. But he’ll be getting there soon and I wanted you to know that he’s late because of us. He was thinking about you the whole time though. Sometimes I think you’re all he thinks about. So don’t give him a hard time, and don’t tell him I called or he’ll kill me. He really loves you, Brian.”

“Thanks for calling, Daph,” Brian said hurriedly as he heard the elevator again. “I think he’s on the way up now. I’m really glad you called.” Brian finally relaxed.

The door slid open and Justin entered, a bit tentatively. “Sorry I’m late. Bri,” he offered. “I’ll be over there as soon as I get my coat off.”

“Now,” Brian ordered.

“Geez, Brian,” Justin protested as he headed in Brian’s direction. “I hope you’re not mad. I got held up.”

But Justin didn’t get to finish his complaint because Brian grabbed him and pulled him down onto the floor. “I love you. Kiddo,” he told the surprised twink. “You’re the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I love you.”

“Are you OK, Brian?” Justin sputtered. “You’re not sick or anything, are you? I can call Dr. Marshall.”

“No, not sick,” Brian assured him. “Just happy.”

“What about, Bri?” Justin wanted to know, still a bit perturbed about the nature of his welcome.

“Nothing special,” Brian replied. “Just everything. I think I’m happy about everything.”

“And you’re sure you’re not sick?” Justin asked for reassurance.

“Not sick,” Brian insisted. “Just happy.” And so they sat together in silence for a good while. Justin was certainly happy too.

“Have you talked to Daphne lately?” Brian asked Justin a while later, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,’ Justin told him. “She’s real busy with some sorority charity thing.” Then after a moment’s thought, Justin asked him back, “Have you been talking to Daphne lately, Bri”

“Why would I be talking to Daphne?” Brian pointed out.

“No reason,” Justin responded before another period of silence fell upon the loft.

It was Justin’s turn to restart the conversation this time. “You know, Brian,” he said. “I’d rather be here with you than any other place in the world, so I always hurry to get here so we can be together. But if getting here late gets me a reception like tonight, maybe I should be late more often.”

“Cut it out, Twink,” Brian retorted. “You know I love you whether you’re early or late. I do kind of like having you around.”

Justin plopped his head onto Brian’s shoulder. “You know I love you too, Mr. Kinney, and I always will. That’s for sure.”

Brian squeezed the kid. They were smiling at each other when Justin finished the discussion for the evening. “If you just happen to be talking to Daphne, Honey,” he told Brian, “You can tell her that I’m not going to kill her.”


	32. Chapter 231 - A Hairy Problem

The fireplace was aglow with darting flames as the guys settled down in front of it. Justin cuddled himself in next to Brian and it was a while before either of them spoke.

"Baby," Brian finally broke into the satisfied silence. "Am I still number one with you?"

"Brian," Justin pulled away slightly. "What kind of question is that? What's going on? Do you have any idea how that question scares me? Of course you're number one with me and you always will be. Don't you know that?"

"Calm down, Honey," Brian replied quickly. "There's nothing to be scared about. Maybe the question was a little too strong. Actually you've been seen at lunch a couple of times and even at dinner with this guy with a beard. I don't think any of your friends have beards and you haven't mentioned any new friends so I was just wondering what was going on."

"Hey, Bri," Justin asked, "Didn't I tell you that Jason and I were working on this project where we ….?

"Yeah you did," Brian confirmed before Justin finished. "You certainly did – but I don't think we should be changing the subject right now. Do you?"

"We are not changing the subject," Justin had a slight smile on his face. "You haven't seen Jason lately, have you?"

"Jason has a beard?" Brian responded, looking surprised. "I didn't think that would even be a possibility."

"Well it is a possibility," Justin's smile broadened. "But I'll admit that it isn't the world's best beard, so I know what you mean."

"Beautiful blond twinks are allowed to have beards?" Brian asked. "Seems to me that should be against the by-laws of the Association. I don't think of beautiful blond twinks as having beards at all."

"Well," Justin had to laugh. "I guess the idea is actually frowned upon by the Association – but I guess it's permitted under some circumstances."

"Like what?" Brian was smiling too. "What circumstances?"

"Well there could be some circumstances," Justin told him. "Like maybe if the twink was in love with some really great guy who wanted him to have a beard. That might be one reason. We beautiful blond twinks aren't dumb. We get the guys we want and we keep the guys we get."

"Are you telling me that Brandon wanted Jason to grow a beard?" Brian was showing more surprise now. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying," Justin confirmed. "They went to some movie and the star had a beard in the movie and Brandon kept telling Jason how much better that guy looked with a beard. Jason didn't think so but he decided that if that's what Brandon liked…."  
  
"But Brandon never told Jason to try to grow a beard," Brian responded. "I'll bet he never did."

"I don't think he did, Bri," Justin admitted, "But that's what Jason thought. Anyhow, Jason is the mysterious stranger with the beard that I've been seen with by your spy network. Gee whiz, Brian. You didn't need to scare me like you did. You should have just asked me who I was running around with that had a beard. I can't believe that you thought I might be interested in somebody else. I should be peeved. That's what I should be."

"What you should be is a little closer to me right now – with maybe you head on my shoulder," Brian suggested. "What do you think?"

Justin did not respond verbally but he followed Brian's suggestion and a period of silence ensued. It did not seem that Justin was particularly peeved at Brian's apparent lack of trust.

It was Brian who eventually broke the contented silence. "Does Jason like his beard?" Brian asked the kid.

"OK, Brian Kinney," Justin came back. "Why this morbid interest in Jason's beard? I love you and I know you better than anybody else in the whole world and just because I am beautiful and blond, that doesn't make me dumb. What the hell is going on? I want to know it all – and right now too."

"OK, Kiddo," Brian gave up. "Brandon called me and was complaining about Jason's beard. He wanted me to get you to talk Jason into getting rid of it."

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin wondered. "Why didn't he just tell Jason he didn't like the beard? He ought to know Jason would do whatever he wanted him to."

"I guess he thought Jason liked it and he didn’t want to …." Brian began.

"And why didn't you just come right out and tell me instead of beating around the bush?" Justin continued the interrogation without waiting for any answers. "Gee whiz."

"I guess I was just trying to do it the way you would do it if things had been the other way around<" Brian laughed. "Sometimes you take a fairly intricate path to tell me stuff, I think."

"Only because it's necessary to deal with you gradually sometimes," Justin defended himself. "You don't think I like to be obtuse, do you?"

Brian's arch smile was his answer to that question. Justin decided it might be wise not to pursue the issue any further.

"Jason really hates the beard, Brian," Justin informed Brian. "He'll be glad to shave it off if I can convince him Brandon doesn't want him to have it. Wouldn't it be easier if Brandon just told him?"

"Nah," Brian thought. "I still think he'd rather you talked to Jason. You can do it. Brandon has confidence in you and so do I."

"OK, Brian," Justin agreed, "But, even as smart as I am, and no matter how well I know you, sometimes you strong tough silent types do confuse me. I'll get Jason to get rid of the beard. But you know what? I'm glad we can talk to each other about anything so this sort of thing could never happen to us.

"Right," Brian was quick to agree. "Maybe someday Brandon and Jason will be able to do what we do – just talk to each other directly with no beating around the bush - ever."

"Yeah," Justin reiterated. "Maybe when they're in love with each other as much as we are. I suppose that might be possible."

There was another period of contented silence in front of the fake fireplace at this point – which might have enlightened Brandon and Jason had they been there to witness it.

"Hey, Bri," Justin was the one to break the silence this time. "What would you think of maybe me growing a beard – or maybe just a moustache?"

"Whatever you want to do, Baby," Brian told him. "You know I wouldn't ever try to tell you what to do about stuff like that. It ought to be your own decision…. But you know what else, Sweetheart, if Jason ever tells you that you ought to get rid of it, maybe you should."

Justin rubbed his hair against Brian's cheek. He was glad they could always talk so frankly to each other – and so was Brian.


	33. Chapter 232 - Appreciation

Justin was working at his computer. He had promised Brian that he would prepare dinner at home but dinner time was still a couple of hours away when Brian entered the loft, much earlier than usual. That surprised Justin but he was even more surprised when Brian lit the fireplace and sat down on the floor in front of it. Justin left his computer and slid down to the floor next to Brian – and waited - but not for long

"You haven't been complaining about me to Debbie or Mikey, have you?' Brian asked.

"Of course not," Justin was taken aback. "I wouldn't ever do anything like that. You should know I wouldn't. What would I have to complain about anyhow? Now you're mad at me and I didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry, Baby," Brian rephrased. "I didn't think you had. And I'm not mad at you. Maybe I'm mad at me. I wouldn't be mad at you even if you had been complaining, but I didn't think you were."

"That makes me feel a little better, Bri," Justin told him, "I'm glad you're not mad at me. But I'm still pretty much confused. You come home early and you light the fireplace and then you ask a question like that. I'm confused. And why would you be mad at you? You don't ever have to do that. That's my job."

"Maybe that's the problem. Could be you have too many jobs," Brian mused. "I was in the vicinity of the diner around lunch time so I stopped by there. Mikey was in there eating so I sat down with him. I told Debbie I only wanted a half a sandwich because you were cooking tonight and I liked your cooking better than the diner's. Well that started it. They both acted like I was holding you in slavery around here. They said I depended on you to do everything and I expected you to do everything and I never did anything and on and on – like that. They said I didn't appreciate you."

"Brian," Justin consoled him. "They don't know what goes on here. You do lots of stuff around this loft. Right now you've got your arm around me. Nobody else could do that as well as you, and I wouldn't want anybody else to do it either."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Twink," Brian smiled a little. "But when I got back to the office, it was still bothering me and I did some thinking. They have a point. You do all the cooking around here. You do all the cleaning. You do do everything. When my clothes need cleaned, they just appear in my closet in the dry-cleaner's bag – like by magic. I don't do anything."

"Did Michael mention the dry-cleaning specifically, Brian?" Justin wondered. "I met him in the cleaning shop a week or so ago when I was picking up some of your stuff. He knew it was all yours and he asked if I didn't ever get anything of my own dirty and I told him I never did. I wonder if that's what started this whole thing? I'm sorry if it did. I only meant it as a joke."

"But it's true, Baby," Brian said. "You do everything for me," Brian pointed out. "It's like I can't take care of myself."

"Of course you could take care of yourself," Justin assured him. "We both know that. But why would you when you have somebody here who loves to do stuff for you. I want to be useful. I do want to feel needed, you know."

"And you think that's what I need you for?" Brian laughed. "To take my stuff to the cleaners. Baby, that's not why I need you. If that's what you think, you're selling yourself way short – and that's not like you at all."

"Well maybe I think you might want me around for some other reasons too," Justin laughed back.

"The truth is that I just want you around," Brian told him. "Just having you around makes all the difference in the world."

Now that brought the discussion to an abrupt halt. Neither one of them had anything more to say at that particular point so they just cuddled together for a long time.

Brian reopened the discussion with some determination in his voice. "Baby," He announced. "Maybe from now on I'll be taking my own stuff to the cleaners. What do you think of that?"

"Brian, Honey," Justin replied. "Would you know when stuff needs to go to the cleaners? I bet I'd have to tell you, and then you'd accuse me of nagging you and get upset and all. And then you'd have to remember to pick the stuff up when it was done, and if you didn't remember, you wouldn't have the stuff when you needed it, and you'd be upset all over again. Things are working pretty well just the way they are. Are you sure you want to fix something that isn't broken?"

"Well OK," Brian begrudged. "But you are not to meet Mikey any more at the cleaning shop, and that is a direct order."

"Yessir," Justin agreed quickly. "I'll do my best to obey that order and I'll get Guido at the shop to put our stuff in opaque bags in case Mikey is spying on us. He won't know then who the stuff belongs to."

""But I am going to start doing something around here." Brian insisted. "I guess I'll be helping with the cleaning from now on."  
  
"You know where the dust cloths are, Brian," Justin reminded him. "And it will be great for you to use them when you see the need. But I'm going to issue a few orders too. You are to stay away from all the chemical cleaners entirely. You are too beautiful to get all scarred up and burned and stuff. I want you just the way you are now – so you are to stay away from the chemical cleaners. And that is an order."

"Geez, you are a bossy little twink," Brian groused. "Seems you don't really want me to do anything. Well, I can do some cooking if I have to. Actually I'm getting a little hungry since I didn't have much lunch and, thanks to Debbie and Mikey, I didn't much enjoy what I had. What do you have in the fridge? You just sit here and I'll fix it."

"Brian, Honey," Justin warned him. "The stuff I have ready to cook requires some complicated procedures. I wish you'd let me do it. It's not like I cook every night. We go out and we order in. Real cooking only goes on once or twice a week. I can do it – really."

"Yeah," Brian recalled. "I remember that first time you prepared your jambalaya. Just like a professional chef you were. I remember that very well."

"Brian Kinney," Justin responded. "You have a lot of nerve reminding me of that night. That was a terrible night. It was maybe the only night after I met you that I thought you might get away. It was an awful night. If I didn't love you so much, and if you weren't the greatest guy in the world, I could get really mad at you."

"Yeah," Brian apologized, "I shouldn't have brought it up, but I bet if I had a picture of you standing among all that chaos, I just bet you'd laugh too."

"Well we'd be likely to have you in the same situation if you try to finish off dinner tonight," Justin told him. "And if you're hungry and expect to eat, you just better let me do the cooking. I promise it will come out better than the jambalaya."

"The jambalaya was pretty good the next night," Brian remembered.

"And so were you, Sweetheart," Justin reminded him back.

Justin was allowed to prepare the food, which was enjoyed by both of them. They seemed much more satisfied as they resumed their positions in front of the fireplace. It was perhaps more than an hour before anything was said.

"You know what, Baby," Brian said to the kid. "I don't think you think I can take care of myself at all. I bet I'm right."

"If you can take care of yourself, Brian," Justin told him. "I maybe don't want you to find out. I know you take care of me a lot and I appreciate that. I just want to take care of you as much as I can. Is that selfish?"

"No, Baby," Brian replied. "It's not selfish. I think what it might be is love. You know I appreciate everything you do for me, even if I forget to tell you most of the time. I could take care of myself, I think, but I don't really want to."

Justin responded by snuggling himself ever closer to Brian. He didn't say anything but Brian got the message.

"If there's any cooking done here tomorrow though," Brian continued. "I'm doing it."

"You know what," Justin told him. "I think we should order in tomorrow. I've been wanting to try that new Greek restaurant that just opened down the street. You can cook some other night."

Brian did not expect that other night ever to come, but, at that point, he didn't care. 


	34. Chapter 233 - I'd Know You Anywhere

Shadows from the fake fireplace darted around the loft as the guys lowered themselves to the floor into their customary positions. They sat for a while in serene silence, staring at the flickering flames. They could have spent the entire evening like that very satisfactorily - but it didn't develop that way at all. 

Hey, Brian," Justin eventually broke the spell. "You'll never guess who's coming to town next week." 

"Then I'm very lucky I have you, Honey," Brian smiled at him. "Really lucky I suspect. I bet I'm not going to have to guess at all. I bet you're going to tell me – if you ever get around to it." 

"Well it's true that you are very lucky to have me, Kinney," Justin responded in kind. "I'm glad you know it. You wouldn't have anybody to pick on if you didn't have me. So maybe I just won't be telling you who's coming to town next week at all. So there." 

"Maybe you won't, Baby," Brian was laughing now, "Maybe you won't, but I think you will. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you will." 

"And just what makes you so sure I'm going to tell you?" Justin challenged him. "Maybe you're just a little bit over-confident, Mr. Kinney." 

"Actually I think you're going to tell me because there's something you want me to do since this mystery person is coming to town," Brian told him. "Of course I might be wrong but…." 

"Wilson," Justin interrupted Brian's deductive logic. 

"Wilson?" Brian echoed with some surprise. "Your cousin Wilson from Atlanta? That's who's coming? The one who looks so much like you that I can't tell you-guys apart? That Wilson?" 

"Cut it out Brian Kinney," Justin demanded. "Yeah, it's my cousin Wilson who's coming to town – and you can too tell us apart - and you know it. Just remember - you're in love with me and you are not in love with Wilson. So just cut out that business about not being able to tell us apart." 

"Well now, Baby," Brian recalled. "It seems to me like you've developed a new attitude about Wilson. Seems to me you used to always try to keep me away from him. I think I remember you telling me that he had your looks and was a lot nicer than you. You always acted like you were afraid I'd take up with Wilson and leave you to pester somebody else." 

"And I seem to recall," Justin countered, "That you were always assuring me that you loved me because of my own lovable and completely individual personality, and not just for my looks. Maybe you've finally succeeded in convincing me that I don't have anything to worry about with you and Wilson. I hope you're not changing your tune." 

"Nope," Brian admitted. "Not at all. I guess I was permanently trapped that rainy night outside Babylon when I looked over toward that lamppost and saw you. I can definitely remember thinking. 'What a personality!'" 

"What you probably thought was 'Now there's a really neat kid I can enjoy picking on all the time, and never let him tell me anything either'," Justin offered an alternate interpretation. "I'll bet that's exactly what you thought." 

The discussion paused at this juncture as the guys were each reviewing their recollections. Justin's head fell onto Brian's shoulder and Brian ran his fingers through the kid's blond locks. They did have their points of disagreement but there were lots of things on which they agreed perfectly. But the conversation was not over. 

Brian resumed the discussion after the hiatus. "What's bringing Wilson to Pittsburgh?" he asked. "Just for a visit? You really have changed your attitude if you invited him. Is he staying with your mother? He could stay here with us, you know." 

"He could not stay here with us and you know it, Brian Kinney," Justin replied with some slight impatience showing. "It would serve you right if I did invite him to stay here but I wouldn't like that any better than you would – so I won't." 

"Well what's the occasion?" Brian wanted to know. "Not another Malcolm play. Wilson will be here a month if that's what it is." 

"That is not what it is," Justin informed Brian. "If you will just quit picking on me for a minute maybe I'll tell you what's going on." 

"Not that you could tell anything in a minute," Brian gibed. 

Justin ignored the taunt. "Wilson has a boy-friend, Brian," Justin said. "He's an older guy named Alan – not really all that old though, about a year younger than you. And he's really handsome too. Wil sent me his picture on the computer. Wanna see it?" 

Justin handed the picture to Brian. "Wow," Brian marveled. "He is good looking. You know what else though, Sweetheart, he kinda looks like me." 

"I don't see that much of a resemblance. Maybe just a little. But also maybe he has a nicer personality than you too," Justin laughed. "Maybe he doesn't like to pick on people all the time. Maybe Wil might be sorry that I'm going to get to meet Alan. What do you think about that, Bri?" 

"Maybe," Brian conceded through a knowing grin. "But maybe it just might be me that Wilson is sorry that Alan got to meet. He is a good looking guy." 

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin grinned at him. "We're gonna be real lucky we have each other to commiserate with when we find out that Alan prefers Wilson to either of us." 

"Yeah," Brian agreed, sniggling the twink in closer to himself. "Lucky is what we'll be." 

  


t was a while before the conversation continued, but the guys did return to it after some consideration of just how lucky they already were. 

"Alan works for some bank in Atlanta and they're doing some business with a Pittsburgh bank," Justin told Brian. "Alan has to spend a few days up here. Wilson decided he wanted to come too. That's why they'll be in town. They're staying in a hotel downtown. Alan will be busy and I'll take care of Wilson during the day, but we should take them to dinner a night or two while they're in town. Maybe to Gino's? OK?" 

"Of course it's OK," Brian replied. "You knew it would be OK. And I can also help you take care of Wilson during the daytime too – if you want me to." 

"That will not be necessary at all, Brian," Justin assured him. "I'd rather handle that myself. I don't want to inconvenience you any more than absolutely necessary." 

"Still a little bit worried, eh?" Brian smiled at him. 

"Not really, Honey," Justin grinned back at Brian, "But if it pleases you to think so, that's OK with me too." 

There was another brief pause as the guys seemed to be having a really hard time getting this discussion finished – not that either of them was seeing that as a problem. 

"Remind me in case I forget, Baby," Brian asked Justin a little later. "I think I should warn Alan that, now that he's mixed up with a blond twink, he will never again be able to go anywhere out-of-town alone." 

"But maybe he will. Bri," Justin pointed out. "Maybe he will. Maybe he'll be luckier than you." 

"No he won't," Brian replied. "He won't ever be luckier than me." 

That statement pleased Justin very much. He sort of climbed up onto Brian's lap without moving his head from Brian's shoulder. "And it's not just 'blond twink' either, Bri." he reminded the big guy. "I have to keep telling you. It's 'beautiful blond twink.'" 

Brian decided he couldn't argue that point – and he didn't want to. 


	35. Chapter 234 - New Connections

The guys sat themselves down in front of their fake fireplace with a little extra enthusiasm. They had been busy the past few days and were actually relieved to be able just to settle down and stare at the flashing flickers of flame darting back and forth. But things were still just a little bit less than perfect. 

"No problems getting Wilson and Alan to the airport this afternoon?" Brian asked. "I was sorry I couldn't get away to drive them out." 

"I think I can negotiate the Parkway West to the airport and back, Bri," Justin pretended to take offense, "Regardless of what you might think about my driving prowess. And I did too. Everything went well and they're already safely back home. I had an e-mail from Wil." 

"And what did Wil have to say?" Brian wondered. 

"You think I'm gonna tell you after what you did to us yesterday," Justin complained. "Alan stayed over an extra day to spend it with you at Kinnetics and you guys wouldn't even let me and Wilson come along – so we got to go to the zoo instead.. Big secrets at Kinnetics I guess. Well I don't even want to know what went on, but I don't see why I should tell you what Wilson said to me either." 

"Baby," Brian reasoned. "Alan is a real smart guy. I like him a lot and he likes me too, business-wise I mean so you don't need to go where you're thinking of going. Alan knows some people in Atlanta who are looking for a new advertising agency. He's going to tell them about Kinnetics so I may have to do some traveling to Atlanta…." 

"Without me I suppose," Justin interrupted him. "Poor old Justin can just sit around here all by himself while you're traipsing off to Atlanta. I guess I could go to the zoo to pass the lonely hours." 

"Poor old Justin?" Brian chortled. "Old Justin. Now there's an image for you. Nah, poor old Justin can come along if he wants to. His cousin Wilson can take poor old Justin to the Atlanta Zoo while really old Brian is transacting his business down there." 

"About which I will not be told, I guess," Justin grouched. "Just like yesterday." 

"I am telling you about yesterday now, Sweetheart," Brian pointed out. "If you can just quit feeling sorry for yourself for a while. Ted liked Alan a lot too. I wanted Alan to meet Ted and Cynthia and also get a good look at our operation. I didn't want any distraction while we were doing that." 

"Well at least I'm a distraction," Justin seemed to relent. "I guess that's something." 

"I was talking about Wilson," Brian laughingly explained. "Geez, I don't think Alan could have thought about business at all if Wilson were around – and I couldn't have you there without having Wilson too. Alan has a real bad case of Wilsonitis." 

"But Kinney doesn't have a case of Justinitis, I guess?" Justin wanted to know. "Kinney wouldn't have been distracted at all if I were there. Not only am I not a distraction, I can't even be a damn disease." 

"Yes you can, Baby," Brian assured him. "You are a distraction and you can be a disease too if you want to be – but I don't want you to be contagious. I don't mind having Justinitis myself but I don't want any epidemics going around town. I like to be exclusive with my diseases. I want my diseases to be just mine." 

"You think getting romantic is going to get you off the hook, eh, Kinney?" Justin was forced to smile. "What makes you think that will work?" 

"Maybe because it's always worked before," Brian replied. "So it's not working now?" 

"Yeah it is, Bri," Justin admitted, letting his head fall on Brian's shoulder and inching closer to the big guy. 

That exchange was certainly destined to cause a delay in the conversation and it did – quite a long delay as a matter of fact. 

Later on though, Brian resumed his revelation. "I talked with Alan about some problems he thought his bank was having with their advertising campaign. I gave him some pointers. I think we are going to be able to help each other out a lot. It's a neat new connection." 

"And you're saying that the subject of me or Wilson never came up all day?" Justin questioned, "Gee whiz, Brian." 

"Well I'm not exactly saying that, Kiddo," Brian explained. "I don't think you guys were mentioned at Kinnetics except that I think Cynthia mentioned how much help you've been on a couple of projects. But your name might have come up at lunch. Alan and I went out to Del's." 

"And are you gonna tell me what was said at Del's?" Justin wanted to know. 

I don't know if I should do that, Baby," Brian said. "It was sort of confidential stuff. Alan wanted to talk about Wilson. I guess what he really wanted was some advice. He is really in love with that kid. Alan said all he ever thought of was getting ahead at work and then Wilson came along." 

"Under a lamp post on Peachtree Street, I suppose," Justin grinned. "So you guys spent lunchtime talking about Wilson – and my name never got mentioned. Oh well." 

"You might have been mentioned a couple of times actually," Brian admitted. "It's just that Alan is still pretty new at this stuff and…." 

"And you were able to tell him how to keep a blond twink under control," Justin was laughing, "Like you know anything about that." 

"Hey, JT," Brian laughed back. "You're slipping, Sweetheart. It's not 'blond twink', you know. It's 'beautiful blond twink'. And maybe I do know a little bit about keeping a beautiful blond twink under control." 

"If you say so, Brian, Honey," Justin decided not to disagree. 

"Well us victims of you beautiful blond twinks have to stick together," Brian reasoned. "I suppose you're going to tell me you didn't pass on some advice to Wilson while you were watching the polar bears." 

"Not while we were with the polar bears, Bri," Justin responded. "I think we did that in the monkey house." 

"And you're going to tell me what you told Wilson, I supposed," Brian posited. 

"Privileged communication, Bri," Justin claimed. "I don't think I can divulge what we talked about." 

"OK," Brian concurred. "Do you think if I advise Alan and you advise Wilson, that they'll be as happy as we are?" 

"Well Jason and Brandon are doing pretty well," Justin pointed out. "Do you think Alan and Wilson love each other as much as we do?" 

"Nah" Brian told him. "Not as much as we do." 

"But you said Alan is really in love with Wilson and Wilson told me he is absolutely crazy about Alan," Justin wondered.. 

"So….?" Brian responded. Justin looked a little confused so Brian asked, "Are you OK, Baby?" 

"Oh yeah," Justin assured him. "I'm OK. I think it's just my Brianitis acting up again. I've got a really bad case. And there's no cure for it either." 

"But maybe I could try to make it feel a little better though," Brian volunteered. "I'd like to try." 

Justin seemed very pleased that Brian was so eager to help. 


	36. Chapter 235 - Rock-A-Bye-Your-Baby

Brian was looking forward to a quiet, peaceful night in front of the fake fireplace with his favorite blond twink.  They did have some quiet, peaceful nights there - and some that were not so quiet or peaceful.  When Justin sidled in next to him, Brian began to worry.  But not for very long.

 

"Hey, Brian," Justin began.  "You know that three-day meeting you're going to in Denver?  The one I can't go to?"

 

"Yeah, Baby," Brian replied.  "And it would be crazy for you to come along.  I'm going to be working like twenty-hour days.  That's why I said you can't come.  You know how I hate to tell you that you can't do something you want to do.   But you wouldn't want me to hurry through the meetings because I knew you were there waiting for me and I wanted to get back to you."

  

"Of course not," Justin agreed.  "You know how much I like to be wherever you are though.  But you know what else, Bri, I don't have to sit around here all by myself either.  Abelard is going to be in town all that week and he and Malcolm are driving down to Luray caverns and they want me to go with them.  We'll be leaving after you leave for Denver and we should be back here just about the same time you get back.  Neat, huh?  I'll be a real spelunker.  That's a cave explorer, you know.  Spelunca means 'cave' in Latin."

 

"Thanks for the classical education, Sweetheart," Brian smiled at him, "You're a real font of knowledge.  In fact, you're a 'real' lot of things but I never thought of you as a spelunker.  You know though – you do look a little spelunky.  Still I don't know if I want you wandering around some old dark cave.  What if you get lost in there and never come out?  Who the hell will do the cooking around here?  I'm not sure I like the idea."

 

"Brian, Honey," Justin assured him, "I will not get lost.  I'll want to get back to you way more than you'll want me to get back."

 

"Cut that out, Baby.  I'm not playing 'Can you top this?' with you," Brian held his ground.  "I don't want to tell you not to do something you want to do so I won't – but you are to stay on the guided tour in those crazy caves.  You are not to go off exploring by yourself – or just with Malcolm and Abelard either.  You are going to be one safe spelunker – and that's an order."

 

"Oh," Justin grinned at him.  "It's OK for me to go if I can't have any fun.  Thanks a lot Kinney.  I guess, because of you, I'll never get to be a great spelunker."

 

"Well, you'll just have to be great at some other things then, won't you?" Brian grinned back at him.  "You know, Sunshine, you are already great at a lot of things.  You don't need to be a great spelunker.  And you also don't need to get your picture on the front page of the Post-Gazette: 'Pittsburgher Lost in Cave.'"

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin protested, "That couldn't happen.  Abelard is like an expert spelunker.  It will be perfectly safe."

 

"Well, I'm not real happy about it – but you are an adult and a reasonably competent human being," Brian conceded, "But you also happen to mean a lot to me and I don't want you doing anything crazy."

 

"And when have I ever done anything crazy?" Justin wanted to know.

 

"No comment," Brian responded with a smile.  "No comment at all."

 

The lack of any comment resulted in a period of silence in the loft.  But pleasant as it was, it didn't last.

 

And it was Brian who resumed the discussion.  "You know what, Baby," He recalled.  "I never knew Abelard was a spelunker, but I did know he was an expert rock climber."

 

"Yeah, he is," Justin confirmed.  "Actually, there are a couple of rock climbing sites down around Luray.  We were thinking of maybe stopping at one of them if we had time."

 

"Wait a minute, Kiddo," Brian stopped him abruptly.  "You didn't say anything about rock climbing."

 

"Well, we're not going rock climbing." Justin offered an explanation.  "We're going spelunking - but if there's some extra time…."

 

"Justin Taylor," Brian replied.  "You are entirely too valuable to me to be breaking your neck climbing some dumb rock.  What the hell is the point of climbing rocks anyhow?  All you do is get to the top of a rock – if you don't fall and fracture your skull trying."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin said.  "It's an adventure.  Don't you have any spirit of adventure?"

 

"Guess not," Brian admitted.  "At least where you're concerned.  I want you safe.  I want you around for a long time.  I've told you that before."

 

"Are you telling me I can't go rock climbing, Brian?" Justin asked for clarification.  "I thought you hated to tell me not to do stuff I want to do."

 

"Sometimes, Baby," Brian had to laugh in spite of himself, "A guy just has to bite the bullet and do what he hates to do – no matter how much he hates it."

 

"So you're actually forbidding me to go rock climbing then?" Justin seemed surprised.  "All I'd be doing is climbing a silly old rock.  I thought you might be a little worried but I didn't think you'd go ballistic."

 

"OK, Twink," Brian gave up – or maybe he didn't, "I'm not going to tell you not to go rock climbing if you want to do it.  But if you do, and if you survive, remember exactly where you did your climbing.  After I get back from Denver, I'll be going down there.  Any rock you climb, I'm going to climb it too."

 

"Brian Kinney, that's hateful," Justin complained.  "You know I don't want you climbing any rocks."

 

"How come, JT?" Brian asked with a subtle smile.  "I guess you think I'm too old or too clumsy to climb a silly old rock   Poor Brian, too old and too clumsy."

 

"Cut it out, Brian," Justin protested.  "You know it's just that I love you and I don't want you to take stupid chances…. Shit….OK, Kinney.  You win, dammit.  I won't climb any rocks.  I'm in love with a spoilsport – a real spoilsport – probably the biggest spoilsport in the whole entire world.  I guess I better get used to it.  If we stop at a rock climbing spot, I'll just have to tell the guys Brian won't let me climb."

 

"But that wouldn't be exactly true, Baby," Brian pointed out.  "You can blame me if you want to though.  I don't care – but technically, I did not order you not to go rock climbing.  Actually the decision is yours."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin told him.  "Maybe I won't even go with them.  I don't even know if I want to be a spelunker at all.  The only reason I considered going was because I was going to be so lonely without you."

 

"OK, Twink," Brian did give up.  "You can come to Denver – but I'm really gonna be busy at the meeting."

 

"You won't even know I'm there," Justin said, beaming a smile at him.

 

"Yeah, I will," Brian disagreed.  "I always know when you're there.  We'll stay over a few days in Denver after the meeting though.  Maybe we can find a cave out there and do a little spelunking ourselves."

 

"Nah," Justin declined.  "We don't need to do any spelunking, Honey.  You know - I think I'm losing my interest in spelunking altogether.  There's a lot of other things I'd rather do than spelunking – especially when I'm with you."

 

"OK," Brian was laughing now.  "We'll do whatever you want to do – just like we always do….  Can I ask you one question though, Baby?  Was this whole thing about spelunking just a great big put-on to get me to let you come to Denver?"

 

"How could you ever think such a thing, Brian Kinney," Justin seemed shocked.  "My feelings are definitely hurt that you could even ask that question."

 

"Well I'm going to ask you another question anyhow, Twink," Brian was still laughing.  "What's the Latin word for 'pain in the ass?'"

 

Brian's barb bounced right off the kid as he cuddled himself in closer to the big guy.  Let Brian have his fun.  Justin was happy.  He was going to Denver.  


	37. Chapter 236- In a Cage

The boys were sitting on the floor of the loft with both of them looking a bit perturbed.  A conversation had apparently already started as Brian flipped the remote control to start the flames a-flickering in the fake fireplace.  There was only a momentary pause in the discussion as the fire took control of the ambiance in the loft.  Justin spoke next.

 

"Forget it, Bri," he told his companion.  "I just thought maybe you'd like to go.   It doesn't matter to me all that much one way or the other.  But I'm really sorry I mentioned it at all cause I don't think you're about to forget it – so maybe we need to talk more about it."

 

"Nah," Brian replied.  "It's OK, Baby.  It's OK.  If you want to go, I'll go with you."

 

"That's not even the point now, Honey," Justin told him.  "All I did was suggest that we go to the Civic Light Opera to see _La Cage aux Folles_ next week.  We even saw it before and I thought you liked it then.  The music is great and it's kind of funny too…."

 

"Two queer guys pretending they're not gay," Brian remembered.  "Or worse yet, pretending one of them doesn't even exist – just to please some homophobic creeps.  It isn't funny."

 

"But I thought you really thought it was funny last time we saw it, Bri," Justin protested, "And good too.   I definitely recall you humming that _Song on the Sand_ number as we were leaving.  That's a great musical when you walk out humming the tunes…."

 

"I think I did like it the last time, Kiddo," Brian conceded.  "And the score is great – but then I did some thinking about those two guys pretending to be what they weren't - just to please…."

 

"They were only thinking of the son, Bri," Justin reasoned.  "He was straight and he wanted to marry that girl and her parents wouldn't have understood.  But the show was a joke, Bri.  It was just fun."

 

"The son was a real pain too," Brian opined.  "These guys took great care of him all his life and then he wants them to disappear so he can marry this girl – and her awful parents.  He's a big creep too."

 

"He's just a kid, Brian," Justin went on, "And a kid in love too.  They do crazy things.  I know.  I used to be a kid in love so I know."

 

"Used to be," Brian mused out loud.  "Used to be.  What did you used to be?  Did you used to be a kid or did you used to be in love?"

 

"Gee whiz, Brian Kinney," Justin had to smile.  "You are definitely something else.  Even when something's really bothering you, you still can be yourself long enough to pick on me – even if the recovery is only temporary."

 

"I guess that comes from being an old guy who's still in love," Brian smiled back at him.  "Sorry, Baby."

 

"Sorry," Justin mused.  "Sorry.  What are you sorry about, Mr. Kinney?  Sorry about being old or sorry about still being in love?"

 

"Geez, Kiddo," Brian laughed back at him.  "You ain't so bad yourself in the 'picking on' business.  But I think I'm really happy to have you to come home to anyhow – even if you aren't usually here when I come home."

 

"I'm here now," Justin told him snuggling a little closer.

 

"Yeah, you are," Brian agreed squeezing a little harder.

 

There was a pause in the discussion at this point as the guys just sat gazing at the flickering fireplace.  But the conversation was not over by any means.

 

"You know, Sweetheart," Justin eventually returned to the discussion.  "I'm still not sure what's going on with this stuff."

 

"It's just that I love you, Twink," Brian said.  "That's what it's all about."

 

"You don't want to go see _La Cage aux Folles_ because you love me?" Justin asked quizzically  - and then suddenly seemed to figure it all out.  "O my God, Brian," he blurted.  "That could never happen to us.  We're not in any _Cage aux Folles_."

 

"I hope not," Brian admitted, "But what if Gus grows up straight and he falls for some girl who's like the one in _Cage_ – or her family is – and he's a crazy kid in love – and he wants you to disappear – after all the great stuff you've done for him.  That's what the kid does in _Folles_.  Couldn't it happen?"

 

"Well I guess it could – in a worse case scenario," Justin conceded.  "But that's a long time in the future too, Brian.  Lots of things could happen in the meantime.  Things are better now than they were when Cage was written – and they'll get better too.  And poor Gus is actually worse off than the kid in the play.  That kid only has two fathers.  Poor Gus has two mommies too."

 

"Yeah," Brian seemed to be coming around.  "Nobody would have to disappear.  There could be Daddy Brian and Mommy Lindsay, and Uncle Justin and Aunt Melanie."

 

"And Uncle Justin wouldn't have to be married to Aunt Melanie either," Justin surmised.

 

"No - but I think it would be better if they were married," Brian retorted, "Good examples of married bliss for the young couple."

 

"Thanks, Brian," Justin replied.  "I think you must be feeling better already."  
  
"Yeah," Brian conceded.  "But there's still the possibility of that worse case scenario…."

 

"If we ever get into anything like that situation," Justin told him.  "We'll handle it – however you want to handle it.  It'll be your decision what we do.  How's that?"

 

"OK," Brian decided.  "But I'll bet you'll be available with advice – whether I want it or not."  
  
"Yep," Justin agreed.  "I sure will.  Just like I'll be available with good advice every step of your life till then – and afterwards too."

 

"Talk about a worst case scenario…." Brian thought out loud as Justin threw both arms around Brian's neck and pulled himself up onto Brian's lap.

 

Another pause in the conversation followed with both of the guys feeling relieved at the course their talk had taken.

 

Justin figured the whole thing was settled until Brian resumed the subject once more.

 

"Pick out whatever night you want to go, Baby," he whispered in Justin's ear.  "And get the tickets.  I think it might be fun to see _Cage aux Folles_ again.  I really like the music."

 

And that was music to Justin's ears, and he smiled. ever so slightly.  It seemed to him that the fireplace was smiling too.  


	38. Chapter 237 - The Fourth of What

The fake fireplace, with its heating element turned off for the summer, still sent its flames flickering to and fro and back and forth, creating surreal patterns throughout the loft.  The guys were in their customary places on the floor, taking in the fiery patterns.  They sat in silence for a good while.  Then Brian started to grumble.

 

"This is going to be a dumb Fourth of July, Baby," he complained.  "I always liked the Fourth.  Me and Mikey used to always get in trouble on the Fourth – like just about every year."

 

"Well it is going to be a little different this year with Point Park closed," Justin agreed in part.  "They can't very well have a big thing down there with 100,000 people when it's under repair – all that digging and stuff – and there's no place else in town big enough to hold a crowd that size either.  They're doing the best they can with smaller celebrations in neighborhoods.  We'll be having our picnic at Lindsay's and then we can walk to the fireworks display at the high school stadium.  It'll work out OK, Brian."

 

"The display won't be as big," Brian objected.

 

"No, it won't be as big," Justin agreed again.  "But it will still be nice.  Wait and see, Bri.  It will be OK."

 

"And so your fiddler friend won't have anyplace to fiddle," Brian continued.  "And he's coming to our picnic."

 

"Yes, he is, Bri," Justin began to grin.  "Our good friend, symphony violinist, Ethan Gold, will be at our picnic – together with his boy-friend and our good friend too, Tom – and while you're in a complaining mood, so will Brandon and Jason, in case you didn't already know."

 

"Two of the greatest studs Babylon has ever known," Brian kept up, "Reduced to attending a picnic in somebody's back yard.  How the mighty have fallen.  I don't figure Oswaldo will be there.  He'll be too busy studding around Babylon, I guess, and I thought you were supposed to get him a blond twink to ruin his fun too."

 

"Cut it out, Kinney," Justin laughed.  "No self-respecting beautiful blond twink, remember the beautiful part please, wants Oswaldo.  He is really as mean as you and Brandon pretended to be.  I don't think anybody is ever going to want him."

 

"And that's bad, I guess?" Brian continued to grouch.

 

"Yeah, that's bad," Justin reiterated.  "That's real bad.  He is going to grow old all alone  – and that is not going to happen to you or Brandon either.  You guys have friends and you are always gonna have somebody special to love you and take care of you and keep you happy – even when you really aren't prepared to be happy at all."

 

"I guess it's possible to be happy without having any fun," Brian grumbled.  "I guess it is – if you say so."

 

"OK, Kinney," Justin insisted.  "You are now finally beginning to try my almost infinite patience.  You are going to enjoy the Fourth whether you like it or not – and that's my final word on the subject."  
  
"The Fourth of What?" Brian wondered, as Justin moved in closer and distracted him from whatever it was he was complaining about.

 

It was a period of time before the discussion of the Fourth of July activities resumed – but eventually it did.

 

"Do you really miss getting in trouble with Mikey on the Fourth, Bri?" Justin asked the somewhat more cheerful Brian.

 

"Maybe, sometimes," Brian supposed.  "We always did though.  We even got in trouble a couple of years ago at Point Park – even with you standing guard."

 

"Yeah, you did," Justin remembered, "And as I also recall, if it hadn't been for me and Ben, the cops would have caught up with you two and run you in.  You guys were damn lucky we were there."

 

"Ah, yeah," Brian mused contentedly.  "The thrill of the chase."

 

"Brian," Justin moved in another direction but on the same general subject.  "You know most big fireworks are illegal in Pennsylvania but some people drive an hour or so to the Ohio border and get all kinds of stuff that's illegal here."

 

"Yeah, I know," Brian replied, "So…?"

 

"I was just wondering if maybe you and Mikey had discussed that possibility since we'll be partying in the back yard this year," Justin told him.

 

"Geez, Baby," Brian seemed surprised.  "You must have that damn comic book store bugged.  So what if we were discussing that particular subject."

 

"Nope," Justin responded.  "No bugging.  But I do hear stuff sometimes.  If that's what you guys really want to do, I guess I can't stop you but I wish you wouldn't.  Those things are dangerous and I wouldn't want to see you guys get hurt and I think maybe it's a bad example for Gus too.  We can watch the fireworks at the stadium."

 

"But if I wanted to drive over to East Liverpool and get some stuff," Brian continued.  "You wouldn't be all bent out of shape about it?"

 

"I don't think so, Brian," Justin smiled at him, "But I don't know if maybe I wouldn't pretend to be bent all out of shape – and don't expect me to defend you from Linz and Melanie either – or your mother or Clare…."

 

"Now you cut it out, Baby," Brian grinned at him.  "I think you already know I told Mikey that driving to Ohio would be a bad idea – and I also bet you know I told him why – because you wouldn't like it – or Ben neither."

 

"And you also told him that it would be a bad example for Gus too," Justin told him.  "I bet you did."

 

"Yeah, I did" Brian admitted.  "I've been around you so long now that I'm weakening in my old age.  But maybe you won't have it all your way anyhow, Kiddo.  I'll bet you Brandon gets some stuff.  He travels back and forth to Cleveland every couple of weeks you know."

 

"No problem, Sweetheart," Justin grinned at him.  "Jason will take care of that possibility.  I don't think I have to worry about that at all."

 

"Can I ask you a question, Baby?" Brian seemed amazed.  "What the hell do you bossy blond twinks do when you pair up with each other?  That has to be awful."

 

"'Beautiful' not 'bossy,' Brian," Justin reminded him laughingly.  "'Beautiful blond twinks.'  That's us.  And anyhow we never pair up within the tribe, Honey.  We spread ourselves out among those poor souls who need us to make them really happy."

 

"That's probably better," Brian concluded as he cuddled his very own bossy but beautiful blond twink a little closer to himself.

 

It was another little while before the conversation resumed, but again it did.

 

"You know what, Kiddo," Brian whispered.  "I know it's not the Fourth of anything at all – but if I decided I wanted some real illegal fireworks later on, would you get all bent out of shape?"

 

"Maybe," Justin whispered back.


	39. Chapter 238 - Seek and Ye Shall Find

Everything was as usual.  The fire was lit and sending out both heat and light.  Our guys were situated on the floor enjoying both.  But things were just as usual – so Justin had something to ask.

 

"Hey, Brian," he began, "Do you suppose you could go to a movie or do something with Mikey a week from Sunday afternoon so you wouldn't miss me so much if I wasn't here?"

 

"I probably could," Brian smiled at him.  "Or I could put on a medieval hair shirt or some other kind of torture device – and then I might not even notice that you weren't here – except the hair shirt wouldn't talk all the time or be pushing some weird project."

 

"I am going to ignore that, Mr. Kinney," Justin decided, "On the outside chance that it just might be an insult.  I am not going to be provoked."

 

"Probably not," Brian was still smiling.  "You are usually the provoker and I am usually the provokee – but, pray tell – what the hell is going on this time?"

 

"Cut it out, Bri," Justin finally laughed back.  "Quit playing the martyr.  A club at school is having a scavenger hunt that afternoon – probably from one o'clock till about five – open to anyone.  You know what a scavenger hunt is?  It's when they give you a list of crazy stuff and you have to go out and find….."

 

"Yeah, I do know what a scavenger hunt is, but I haven't heard about one for a long time," Brian acknowledged.  "They used to have them when I was in college – way back in ancient times – but I thought modern society had banned them."

 

"See, I knew you'd have that attitude," Justin told him.  "I told Malcolm you'd think the whole thing was crazy.  That's why I'm not asking you to participate – so I guess I'm not such a pain after all.  I told Malcolm I'd be his partner – if I could get your permission, of course."

 

"OK," Brian replied.  "The provoker is at work again - but unsuccessfully.  Be my guest, Sweetheart.  You have my permission, which you know you don't need.  Go to your scavenger hunt and have a good time.  If you lose though, it might be because you passed up one of the world's great scavenger hunters as a partner."

 

"Mikey is that good of a scavenger hunter?" Justin exclaimed humorously.  "I would never have believed it."

 

"Nope," Brian answered.  "The only time Mikey can find weird stuff is when he's buying a gift.  It is I, Brian Kinney, who won all the scavenger hunts in college _.  Moi_.  There is nothing I can't find."

 

"Except your ties and your socks and sometimes even your suit," Justin was amused.  "Mikey said not to mention scavenger hunts to you and I thought he meant because you'd make fun of me."

 

"Nope again, Baby," Brian informed the kid.  "Mikey is well aware of my scavenging prowess and stands in awe thereof.  Maybe I'll find me a partner and get into the hunt too.  You and Malcolm will stand no chance against such competition."

 

"Wait just a minute, Brian Kinney," Justin jumped in.  "If you're in any scavenger hunt at all, you're going to be my partner – and that's that."

 

"But you already have a partner, Baby," Brian reasoned.  "You can't disappoint Malcolm.  He's probably looking forward to being your partner in the hunt – even though you will be doomed to lose."

 

"Cut it out, Kinney," Justin insisted.  "If I am in this scavenger hunt, I intend to win.  Justin Taylor is not a loser."

 

"Sorry, Sweetheart," Brian consoled him.  "Not likely there'll be a tie, and it would not be ethical for me to throw the hunt just so you could win – but second place is not bad."

 

"Forget it, Brian," Justin proclaimed.  "You do not have my permission to join in the scavenger hunt unless I am your partner."

 

"Geez," Brian wondered.  "You always have this mad desire to win."  
  
"No sir," Justin denied the accusation.  "I have this mad desire to be with you as much as I can.  If I have you for a partner, I wouldn't even mind losing."

 

"With me as your partner, you can't lose," Brian bragged.  "But you can't disappoint Malcolm.  He needs a partner."

 

"Abelard is going to be here that weekend," Justin recalled.  "Let Abelard be his partner.  Abelard loves scavenger hunts."

 

"How the hell do you know that Abelard loves scavenger hunts?" Brian seemed surprised.

 

"Well maybe I don't," Justin admitted, "But he will when I get through with him."

 

"Poor Abelard," Brian mused.  "A kindred spirit.  I guess I am not alone in the world."

 

"No," Justin laughed.  "You are not alone in the world and you will never be alone in the world and do not even try to pretend you wish you were alone in the world either.  I am still trying not to get provoked."

 

"OK," Brian told him.  "But you better call Malcolm right away and tell him he has lost his partner.  He'll need time to get over his grief, not to mention getting a new partner."

 

"Tomorrow will be soon enough," Justin responded.  "I'm going to see him tomorrow anyhow and I can tell him then."  
  
Brian didn't insist and the conversation died off for a while.  The guys just sat there enjoying the fire and each other's presence.

 

"That was nice of you not to try to get me to be in the scavenger hunt when you didn't think I'd want to, Baby," Brian re=began the chat.  "In the bad old days you'd have tried to trick me into being your partner."

 

Justin did not immediately respond. Just when it looked like he wasn't going to, he did.  "OK, Brian." he wanted to know, "Just what do you know that I don't know you know?"

 

Brian didn't answer immediately either but eventually he did.  "Abelard called me this morning at the office to tell me he was going to be in town, Honey," Brian said.  "He wanted to be sure to see us.  He mentioned that he was going to be Malcolm's partner in this scavenger hunt.  He said you weren't going to be in it because you didn't think I'd be interested and you wouldn't be there if I wasn't – but that Malcolm thought you really wanted to – so maybe you'd try to talk me into it.  He said he hoped you could do that."

 

"So you knew all the time," Justin grouched, "And you let me make a fool out of myself.  I should really be provoked at you."

 

"I told Abelard right away that, if you wanted to be in the scavenger hunt, Baby, I'd be your partner," Brian revealed.  "So I said we'd see him there – but I also arranged to have dinner with him and Malcolm and a few others up at Gino's on Saturday night – if that was OK with you."

 

"You knew that it would be OK with me if that's what you wanted to do," Justin told him.  "You know that anything you ever want to do is OK with me."

 

"And still you're surprised that I might feel the same way about you?" Brian posed the question.

 

"But you let me go on and on and on and maybe make a fool of myself," Justin came back.

 

"Because you like to do that, Kiddo," Brian said.  "And because you're really cute when you're doing it.  And, one more thing you ought to know, Baby, you never make a fool of yourself as far as I'm concerned….  So are you provoked?"

 

Justin cuddled closer to Brian.  "What do you think?" he mused.


	40. Chapter 239 - On the Waterfront

Things looked as usual in the loft.  The flames were jumping in the fake fireplace as the guys located themselves into position on the floor facing them.  What was not usual was that the guys knew exactly what they were going to talk about once they got settled.

 

"I'll go, Brian," Justin told the big guy.  "You want me to go and it would be better if I go.  So what if I don't much care for the company.  You'll be there and that's enough for me."

 

"And what about the sea-sickness?" Brian wanted to know.

 

"I'll get something from Dr. Marshall to take before we sail," Justin postulated.  "I don't know why I get sea sick on the river, Bri, but if I have to throw up, I'll throw up over the side and you have to hold onto me so I don't go overboard."

 

"I'll bet you aren't really seasick at all, Baby," Brian thought out loud.  "Nobody can get seasick on the Monongahela or the Allegheny.  And their boat is one of the biggest in Pittsburgh.  I think the Mallards make you sick.  You don't like the Mallards."

 

"No, I don't like the Mallards," Justin agree, "But I got seasick once on the Gateway Clipper when my fourth grade class went on a field trip up the river so I think I do get seasick. But the Mallards sure don't help.  I don't think they understand what you see in me at all.  Maybe they just don't understand 'gay.'  But they're important clients of yours so I guess I can stand a three-hour trip on their damn boat every year or so.  I haven't died yet."

 

"Well don't try that as a method of getting out of any future cruises either," Brian ordered him.  "Like I said before, I want you around for a long time.  I'd much rather have you around than have the Mallards as clients."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin teased.  "That's a really romantic thing to say."

 

"Well you know how romantic I am, Baby," Brian came back at him.  "I can't help it if I'm a hopeless romantic, can I?"

 

"And I don't want you to quit being so hopelessly romantic either, Bri," Justin concluded.  "That's what I love so much about you.  How romantic you are.  That's why I'm going on this crazy annual boat ride."

 

"Mrs. Mallard told Cynthia that she's having spaghetti this year, JT." Brian announced, trying to cheer the kid up.  "That ought to make you feel a little better about going to sea, Sweetheart."

 

"If you had ever been seasick, Kinney," Justin told him.  "You'd know how little importance food has at that point.  Just gives you something to throw up."

 

"Well, Mrs. Mallard will send you home with a doggie bag, I bet," Brian consoled him, "So you'll be able to enjoy the spaghetti the next day.  Mrs. Mallard is a good cook."

 

"No way of knowing that, Bri," Justin informed him.  "All we know from these boat trips is that she knows how to call the caterer."

 

"Well, she's good at calling the caterer," Brian re-phrased.

 

"She is that," Justin agreed.  "And she's a good caterer picker too.  I'll give her that too."

 

"And maybe whatever Dr. Marshall gives you will work and you'll be able to enjoy the spaghetti on-board," Brian conjectured.  "You know what though, Baby, maybe you shouldn't have seconds.  You don't want to tempt the sea-sickness by overeating."

 

"Don't worry, Mr. Kinney," Justin assured him.  "I won't embarrass you.  The Mallards don't like me anyhow.  And I don't want to eat up my own doggie bag either."

 

"You don't like the Mallards, Sunshine," Brian pointed out, "But I don't think they dislike you at all.  Remember, Mrs. Mallard always sends you home with that doggie bag.  I think you might be right that they just don't understand 'gay.'"

 

"Could be," Justin conceded.  "I'll enjoy myself, Bri, because I love you so much."

 

That stopped the discussion for a while. The guys just sat, enjoying each other's presence.

 

After this too brief hiatus, Justin resumed the conversation.  "You didn't say anything, Bri, so I suppose the Swanns will be there too," He postulated.

 

"Yeah," Brian confirmed.  "They're invited – so Swann and his cigar will be there – as usual.  Maybe you ought to take a double-dose of whatever Dr. Marshall gives you.  That smoke won't help your sea-sickness if you get it."

 

"I'm tough, Brian," Justin assured him.  "Whatever happens, I'll deal with it.  I will."

 

"There's just one more thing though, Baby," Brian said.  "Remember the Herrings who came a couple of years ago.  They're going to be with us again this year."

 

"Is she the one who sings those terrible folk songs with her own awful guitar accompaniment?" Justin hoped not.

 

"Yep," Brian delivered the bad news.   "Them's the ones.  Mr. Herring sings too, you know."

 

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin concluded.  "We're in for a really great time – at sea with the Mallards, the Swanns and the Herrings.  Too bad the Trouts can't come too.  But we'll get through it – because we can do anything together – and we may be the only gay couple there, but we sure won't be the odd couple – not among that bunch."

 

"Maybe you should have a triple dose of Dr. Marshall's medication," Brian proposed.

 

"Nah," Justin decided, "But maybe some nose plugs and some ear plugs might be in order.  I won't bring them though, Bri.  I'll just suffer.  I love you and I need to support you in your professional life."

 

"OK, Baby," Brian grinned happily at him.  "You've made your point.  I'm responsible for all your pain and suffering.  OK, I'll take the blame – but maybe I'll try to think of some way to repay you.  I might be able to do that."

 

"Bet you could if you really tried," Justin agreed, snuggling close enough to Brian to initiate another quiet period in the loft – longer than the last one but alas – not long enough.

 

"Brian," Justin said.  "Would you be upset if I fell overboard and swam to shore if things get too bad?'

 

"Yeah I would," Brian replied.  "I would be very upset.  I might even forbid you to fall overboard – let me think about that – but in any case – if you do by some accident fall overboard, I'm going to jump in and try to save you.  I'm not staying on that boat by myself"

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin reacted.  "You'd drown if you jumped in  – unless I was able to save you.  So I reluctantly have to forbid you to jump in and try to save me."

 

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't," Brian hedged, "But if you make such a cowardly escape, I don't guess that I'll have to try to repay you for your pain and suffering either."

 

"OK, Kinney," Justin surrendered without rancor.  "You win.  I'll just suffer in silence."

 

"You know what I think, Baby," Brian suggested, "If we could have more silence around here right now, maybe we could have a lot less suffering."

 

"Sounds like it's worth a try," Justin concurred.

 

It was.


	41. Chapter 240 - Sink or Swim

When Brian returned to the loft in the late afternoon, he was not surprised to find Justin already on the floor of the loft gazing vacantly at the blazing fake fireplace.  They certainly owned an unfinished agenda.  When they had returned to the loft the previous evening, much later than expected, neither of them had mentioned the subject that was surely on both of their minds then – nor was anything said at breakfast.  They both seemed to be waiting for the fireplace to be lit – and it was now lit – so Brian slid onto the floor next to Justin and circled the kid with his arm.

"Seven hours on that damn boat, Brian," Justin opened with a complaint.  "Seven damn hours.  Seemed like a week."

"Just a little over six hours," Brian corrected him, "And it only seemed like three or four days.  You are sometimes given to slight exaggeration, Baby.  That's what I think.  Just a little exaggeration."

"OK," Justin had to smile in spite of himself.  "Maybe it was only a little over six hours – but I still maintain that it seemed like a week.  If it only seemed like a couple of days to you, then you were having a better time than I was."

"Well it wasn't the Mallards fault that the engine died.  They just had the thing serviced and somebody forgot to do something so…." Brian reasoned.  "We were lucky the Coast Guard got there within an hour of our SOS.  Bet they had to come in from Atlantic City so they were actually pretty quick about it."

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin began to appreciate the humor of the situation.  "It wasn't the Coast Guard at all – and you know it.  It was Pittsburgh River Rescue.  And anyhow, if the Coast Guard came, they wouldn't be coming from Atlantic City unless they drove in.  We don't have a water connection to Atlantic City.  Maybe the Coast Guard would have had to come all the way from the Gulf of Mexico though - New Orleans, probably."

"And we might still be on that boat – maybe for days," Brian continued.  "Drifting aimlessly in the Monongehela River – like you hear about people being lost on their boats in the Atlantic for weeks."

"I don't think so, Brian," Justin skepticized.  "We could see both sides of the river – it's not all that wide, you know - and that singing would have disturbed the whole city so I guess we were just about sure to be rescued pretty quickly.  Otherwise I bet there would have been a public outcry.."

"Yeah," Brian recalled.  "And you know what?  You weren't singing _Oh Susannah_ in the same key as me at all, I don't think."

"Not most of the time I wasn't," Justin agreed.  "I guess it was a choice of singing in the same key as everybody else or trying to sing in your key."

"And you picked everybody else over me, Taylor," Brian accused him jocularly, "And you say you don't like them and you're supposed to love me so much – and you picked their key to sing in – not mine."

"Well I guess I'm sorry, Bri," Justin told him with a smile, "But Mr. Fisher was playing his accordion in that key too and I guess it seemed like the right thing to do.  But I guess I should have tried to sing in your key – even if you did change keys a couple of times.  I don't even know if I could have got into your key but I should have tried.  You did almost get the right key for a few seconds about half way through though."

"And we were lucky that the Fishers were there with that accordion too," Brian pointed out.  "They weren't supposed to be able to come – but it was lucky they did since Mrs. Herring's guitar…."

"I did not throw that guitar into the river, Brian Kinney," Justin defended himself from an accusation that had not been leveled - yet.  "I saw it sliding toward the side – and I made a really valiant effort to save it too…."

"And also maybe inadvertently pushed it overboard?" Brian went on, unperturbed.  "I'll believe 'inadvertently' if that's what you claim.  I'm on your side, Baby.  I love you.  Had to suppress a smile when it sank though.  Didn't know then that Fisher had brought his accordion along."

"Brian Kinney," Justin replied with semi-high dudgeon.  "I am absolutely appalled that you would presume that I would do any thing like you're saying.  And I didn't inadvertently push anything overboard either.  I was doing my very best to save the dumb old guitar but my best efforts failed."

"Not often do your best efforts fail, Baby," Brian responded with a squeeze that brought a period of silence to the loft.  "Not often at all."

It was a while till Justin, after successfully exerting some of his best efforts, returned to the subject at hand.  "Hey, Brian," he remembered.  "Why did you take that cigar when Mr. Swann offered it?  You don't hardly ever smoke any more and I don't think you ever smoked cigars.  And you never lit it either."

"Elementary, my dear Taylor," Brian told him.  "If everybody would have taken one, maybe Swann would have run out before the night was over and we could all have breathed more easily.  I was trying to signal you to take one too – but you just ignored me."

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin laughed.  "I knew you were signaling about something – but that isn't what I thought you had in mind – so I just figured I better ignore you.  We were in polite company, you know."

"Well I can't imagine what you thought I was signaling you about, Baby," Brian laughed back, "But please don't tell me either cause I don't think I want to know – or I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."

"No you don't," Justin giggled as he pushed himself up against the big guy.  "No you don't – not at all."

"And you never got seasick either?" Brian changed the subject – or at least temporarily deferred the subject.

"Well I did feel a little bit queasy for a while," Justin informed him, "But the stuff Dr. Marshall gave me must have worked, cause I really didn't get sea sick like I usually do."

"Probably just sugar pills," Brian postulated.  "Did the trick though."

"Darn it Kinney," Justin protested.  "I sacrifice myself for you and go on that crazy boat because you needed me – and then you have to pick on me about it.  And we could have sunk and gone down just like the Titanic – and I would have gone down with you too – just because I love you so much – and all you can do is pick on me about it.  Shame on you."

"Yeah – but we must have missed all the icebergs on the river last night – and, you know, I never even thought about the Titanic till you asked Mr. Fisher if he knew _Nearer My God to Thee_ ," Brian laughed.  "I think you scared Mrs. Herring though.  She sounded scared at least.'  
  
"She wasn't scared, Brian.  That's how she always sings," Justin assured him.  "But can I ask you just one last question?  Did you notice that real good-looking guy on the rescue squad?  I thought maybe you were sending him some kind of a signal too.  I guess maybe I'm just paranoid – but he was really good-looking – and I bet in the old days you would have been sending him some signals all right."

"Geez, Baby," Brian marveled.  "You are observant.  Yeah, I noticed him – and in the old days I would have sent him a signal or two - and maybe in the old days I did.  His name is Phil and he used to come around Babylon before you got there.  And maybe I was signaling him last night for him not to make a big fuss over me because my paranoid and not always understanding but really lovable boy-friend was in attendance – and watching pretty closely too."

"And just how come I never heard about this Phil before?" Justin inquired.

"Same reason you never heard about Walter or Desmond or Dougie or Melvin," Brian told him.  "See – I did actually know some of their names – not all of them but some."

"Cut it out Kinney," Justin demanded good-naturedly, "Or maybe I won't even go with you next year on the annual cruise to nowhere."

"You don't have to go, Sweetheart," Brian decided.  "You can stay here and I'll bring you the doggie bag.  You've suffered enough this year.  And I'll be safe out on the briny without you too.  I'll just alert Phil that I'll be on the rivers and he'll keep an eye on me, er, us, I mean – just for old times sake of course."

"I'll be there, Brian," Justin assured him with cool certainty.   "I've already decided.  I had such a good time this year that I wouldn't miss next year's cruise for the world.  But if we run into any trouble, we're calling the Coast Guard and not River Rescue. The Coast Guard.   I don't care if they have to come all the way from New Orleans.  Anyhow, we know Mr. Fisher can play _Nearer My God to Thee,_ so there won't be any hurry."  
  
"If his accordion doesn't inadvertently end up in the river, Baby….And it just might, I bet.  Now let me think for a minute - who do I know in the Coast Guard…?" Brian was musing when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Are you giving me some kind of a signal, Bri?" Justin broke in, as if he hadn't even heard what Brian was saying.  "Seems to me like you are."

Brian was about to say 'no' but then he thought better about it.  Justin was good with signals.  If Justin saw a signal, then there must be a signal to see, he decided.  It was a decision he found no reason to regret.


	42. Chapter 241 - Don't Go There

It was well after midnight when Brian and Justin entered the loft.  They both looked tired.  It would not usually have been a time to light the fake fireplace.  But maybe things were not so usual right then.

 

"Can we light the fireplace for a while, Bri?" Justin decided to ask.

 

"If you want to," Brian replied with seemingly little interest, but he quickly plopped himself onto the floor in his usual position, and was waiting there when Justin joined him.  It was a few minutes before anything was said.

 

"Is something the matter, Brian?" Justin broke the silence.  "Can we talk about it?"

 

"Nothing's wrong," Brian said.  "Why would you ask that?"

 

"Bri," Justin reasoned.  "It's been a long time since we've been to Babylon.  It seemed like a good idea when Emm and Ted suggested it – for old times sake.  Even Mikey and Ben decided to come.  And you seemed to be having a really good time too.  Then you went over to the bar and when you came back, everything was different.  I'm guessing something happened at the bar.  You weren't the same at all.  I know you, Brian.  You can't fool me.  Something's the matter.  Talk to me.  I can help."

 

"You're not short on confidence, are you, Baby?" Brian broke into a slight smile.  "And there are a lot of things you can do – like making sure we went to Babylon on a night Oswaldo was out of town - but you can't keep me from getting old."

 

"You didn't age all that much in the five minutes you were at the bar, Sweetheart," Justin reasoned, ignoring what might have been an accusation.  "You were fine when you left the table.  What the hell happened at the bar?"

 

"It wasn't at the bar, Baby," Brian told him.  "It was on my way back.  I may be getting old but my hearing is as good as ever.  There was this twink with a couple of other twinks.  You know what he said.  He said 'So that's Brian.  He's so old – and skinny.  I don't know what anybody would see in him'….  And what the hell are you smiling about, Twink?  You're smiling.  You made me tell you this and now you're smiling."

 

"I'm not smiling because that ignorant twink said what he said, Bri," Justin contained himself.  "Bet that ignorant twink wasn't blond either.  Bet he was red-haired.  Blond twinks are way too smart to say such a dumb thing as that  – and wrong too."

 

"Geez," Brian was surprised.  "He was red-headed, but one of the other twinks with him was blond and he didn't call him on it.  You never told me to beware of red-headed twinks.  How come?"

 

"I just didn't single out red-haired twinks, Bri," Justin pointed out.  "I did tell you to beware of any other guys besides me.  I am kind of possessive, you know.  Even blond twinks better stay away from you – and you from them."

 

"Yeah, I guess I better," Brian agreed.  "You're pretty tough – and you knew that the ignorant twink had red hair.  That's amazing."

 

"Not so amazing, Honey," Justin conceded.  "His name is Roderick.  He's from the Institute – music - and he knows about you and me.  He's just jealous of me, Bri.  It's me he was insulting, not you.  I'm sure of that.  He wants what we have so bad and he can't seem to pull it off.  He's not all that bad of a guy really – but he can't find the right guy for him – and it's driving him crazy.   I saw him giving us the eye when we came in."

 

"Well then maybe I feel a little bit sorry for him," Brian seemed to reconsider.  "I want what we have too.  But I also wonder why you were smiling when I told you what he said.  You did smile like maybe you agreed with him."

 

"That was not why I smiled, Honey," Justin laughed.  "But, with your permission, I won't tell you why I smiled.  OK?"

 

"Nope." Brian told him.  "We have no secrets.  I want to know why you were smiling when I told you what Ratfink said about me – and you are going to tell me too."

 

"Do I have to?" Justin pleaded semi-seriously.

 

"Yep," Brian insisted.  "My mind is made up and I want the whole unvarnished truth too."

 

"Darn it, Bri," Justin surrendered.  "What Roderick said – it's just about the same thing that Daphne said about you when she first saw you – that first time I ever was in Babylon.  Remember that night."

 

"Yeah, I remember," Brian admitted.  "You spent the whole night trying to make me jealous."

 

"Correction," Justin came back.  "I did make you jealous – the first time I tried.  And you brought me back to the loft too – a second round for old 'once is enough' Brian Kinney."

 

"Quit trying to change the subject, Twink," Brian grinned.  "You're telling me Daphne thought I looked old.  I don't mind the 'skinny' part.  And I always thought Daphne liked me too."

 

"Cut it out, Brian," Justin ordered.  "You know Daphne loved you at first sight.  She was just afraid I maybe couldn't get you and she was trying to make me feel better."

 

"I guess you're lucky that Daphne wasn't my type," Brian seemed to be feeling a lot better.

 

"I was pretty sure she wasn't," Justin told him.  "Just like I knew I was.  You didn't know it – but I did."

 

"Maybe I knew it," Brian replied.  "Maybe I was just playing 'hard to get.'  Guess you never figured that out."

 

"Yeah, I did," Justin said.  "It took me a long time to figure out that you were just playing 'hard to get' but I did figure it out.  You don't play 'hard to get' any more though, do you?"

 

"Nope," Brian admitted, bringing about a lengthy pause in the discussion - which neither of them was unhappy about.

 

"OK," Brian returned to the subject.  "Since you explained about Daphne, I guess I shouldn't be mad at her – and maybe I shouldn't be mad at Rattler either.  Maybe you should fix him up with Rodney – or maybe Hix."

 

"You know what, Bri?" Justin smiled.  "It might be better for Roderick if you just stayed mad at him.  We can hope he finds the right guy soon – without any help from us.  OK?"

 

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart," Brian told him.  "You always know best about stuff like that."

 

"Yeah, I do," Justin humbly agreed.  "And maybe we should just stay away from Babylon too.  What do you think?"

 

"It's up to you, Baby," Brian responded.  "I wouldn't want to go to Babylon all that much – but every once in a while might be OK – whatever you think."

 

"We'll see then," Justin cuddled himself closer to the guy he loved.  "And if we do go again, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you have a really great time."

 

"Well," Brian considered.  "Maybe if you didn't participate so vigorously in the karaoke…."

 

"I hate you, Brian Kinney," Justin whispered into Brian's ear. 

 

But he didn't act like it – not in the least - and for Brian Kinney, actions spoke a lot louder than words.


	43. Chapter 242 - Fun and Games

The light from the fake fireplace flickered in the loft.  The heating element was turned off in keeping with the warm July temperatures outside – so the guys were enjoying their fireplace and their air-conditioning at the same time.  Things seemed more peaceful than they actually were – or maybe than they were going to become – especially for the younger denizen.

 

"Isn't there something you should be wanting to tell me, Twink?" Brian was asking as the discussion began.

 

"What about, Brian?" the kid responded.  "Give me a clue."

 

"What's the matter, Sweetheart," Brian grinned at him.  "It can't be that the inestimable Justin Taylor is clueless."

 

"Looks like a long evening coming up," Justin surmised.  "What am I gonna get blamed for now – that I bet I didn't even do either?  Go ahead, Kinney.  Make whatever accusations that you've been alluding to."

 

"No accusations at all, Baby," Brian laughed.  "It's just that this year's Gay and Lesbian picnic at Kennywood Park is only two weeks away and you haven't even brought up the subject.  Seems strange to me, that's all."

 

"But you said last year that you'd go again this year," Justin countered, "And I put it on your calendar and in your computer and Cynthia has the date listed at Kinnetics.  "It's sure not a secret."

 

"Didn't I say that I knew the picnic was two weeks away?" Brian reiterated.  "I know the date all right.  I just wondered what the arrangements are going to be."

 

"Well, us two will probably want to take Gus to Kiddieland in the afternoon like we did last year.  That was fun," Justin proposed.  "Then afterwards we'll meet up with some of the other guys.  Jason and Brandon are going.  And Ted and Blake – and Mikey and Ben – and Malcolm and Hunter….

 

"And that will be a lot of fun too," Brian said.  "Sounds like more fun."

 

"Yeah, it will be," Justin agreed cautiously.  "We always have fun at that picnic.  You know we do."

 

"Yeah, we do," Brian agreed, squeezing the kid slightly.  "That's the fun part.  Now what about the games?"

 

"What games, Bri?" Justin wondered.  "I don't know what you're…."

 

"Yeah you do, Baby," Brian insisted.  "You know exactly what games I'm talking about.  Like maybe the list of out-of-town-guests.  Is Abelard coming, for instance?"

 

"He's gonna try, Bri," Justin replied.  "He likes the picnic and he hasn't been here for a while.  He's involved in some stuff in Columbus but he's hoping to be here.  Gee whiz, Bri, I guess I'd have told you if I knew for sure that Abelard was coming.  I don't keep secrets from you and you should know that too."

 

"Nah," Brian agreed in an unconvincing voice.  "You wouldn't keep any secrets from me.  So I guess you don't know if Penelope is coming either.  I heard she's in the States this summer between terms at Oxford.  I guess you don't know anything about whether Penny is coming and bringing her damn yipping dog, Henrietta the Eighth."

 

"I know how you feel about Henny and Penny, Bri," Justin smiled ever so slightly.  "She really bugs you all right.  I know how Penelope likes Kennywood too.   But I haven't heard that they are coming, Bri.  You know, if I heard, I'd have to tell you and I would tell you too.  She'd be staying with Linz if she came but I haven't heard anything from Linz or Mel at all about Penny."

 

"And they'd be sure to tell you," Brian opined.  "Unless maybe there was some kind of agreement that they not mention Penelope to you so you wouldn't have to tell me till maybe the very last minute…. Gus has big ears, Baby, and he tells Daddy everything too.'

 

Justin did not immediately respond, so Brian continued.  "It's OK, Baby," he comforted the kid.  "I wouldn't want the job of telling me that Henny and Penny were coming either.  That wouldn't be an easy job at all.  It's OK.  They are trying to get here but they're not sure either.  We'll have to wait and see."

 

"Yeah, but I feel pretty guilty, Bri," Justin said.  "You wouldn't do anything like that to me.  I don't know why I try to play these games.  I'm pretty mad at me, Brian, but I hope you aren't.."

 

Brian decided to take some actions to cheer the kid up and they worked.  There was a quiet period in the loft which both of them seemed to enjoy – but the conversation was not yet finished – not by a long shot."

 

"Hey, Baby," Brian eventually resumed.  "Maybe I have something I better tell you too.  Maybe about out-of-town-guests…."

 

"You heard from Abelard?" Justin conjectured.

 

"Nope," Brian replied.  "It's not Abelard."

 

"What's going on, Bri?" Justin sensed a potential problem.  "What don't you want to tell me?  I'm not you.  People can tell me stuff."

 

"Well maybe Wilson and Alan might be with us at the picnic this year," Brian revealed.  "Alan needs to come up here sometime soon to see our art department about something - and I kind of asked if he wanted to come for the picnic and bring Wilson.  That's not a problem, is it? You like Wilson and Alan."

 

"Disaster, Brian," Justin announced.  "Utter disaster.  Wilson looks just like me, Bri.  You know that.  Lots of people will think he is me.  Him and Alan can't keep their hands off each other.  You know that too.  They'll be smooching all over Kennywood and everybody will think it's me with somebody else.  Sounds like a disaster to me.  I don't even know if I want to go to the damn picnic."

 

"If you're not there," Brian cautioned him unperturbedly, "People will be sure it's Justin Taylor messing around with Alan.  Not many people know Wilson.  Lots of folks know Justin Taylor."

 

"Revenge, Brian Kinney," Justin accused him.  "You're just out for revenge.  You're really mean.  I said I was sorry."

 

"Nah, Sweetheart," Brian smiled at him.  "I don't do revenge all that much.  And never against you.  I kinda like you, Kiddo – maybe a lot."

 

"Damn it, Bri," Justin told him, cozying up and placing his head on Brian's shoulder.  "I can't be mad at you.  I guess I kinda like you too – maybe a really lot – maybe a really really lot – but didn't you see the possibility of a problem when you invited them here for the picnic?"

 

"You know what, Baby," Brian answered him knowingly.  "Nobody who knows us will think you'd be running around Kennywood Park with some other guy – not when you could have me."

 

"Guess not, Brian," Justin concurred with at least minor smugness, "And anybody who knows us knows I can have you – and I do have you too.  Everybody knows that.  But you know what else too.  We're gonna stick with Alan and Wil all day long – so anybody who sees them will also see us – and they'll know Wil isn't me."

 

"Unless they think you're with Alan and I'm with Wil," Brian posited provocatively.  "They just might think that.  Maybe we could even try that switch for a while.  Whaddaya think?"

 

"Not a chance, Kinney," Justin insisted.  "Pull anything close to that and you better hope Wil can protect you from Henny and Penny if they happen to show up – cause I won't.  You may just get what you deserve, Sir Brian – just exactly what you deserve."

 

"Sounds like a fun day to me," Brian concluded, grinning broadly.  "Fun.  Fun.  Fun."

 

"Fun and games," Justin reminded him, through a grin every bit as broad.  "Maybe fun – and games too."

 

"Fun and games sounds good to me," Brian threw both arms around the kid – who seemed to get the message accurately.


	44. Chapter 243 - What a Picnic

It was far later than usual when the guys got around to lighting the fireplace but it was a foregone conclusion that this day would end in front of the flickering flames, The kid had a satisfied look on his face as they settled themselves into their customary positions.

 

"Take that satisfied look off your face," Brian commanded good-naturedly.

 

"Nope," Justin refused.  "I'm entitled to have a satisfied look on my face. I pulled a surprise birthday party on you and you never even suspected."

 

"No I didn't," Brian grinned at him.  "That was a master stroke – having my birthday party a couple of months away from my birthday.  Justin Taylor at his most cunning.  Maybe you really should have that satisfied look on your face after all."

 

"A mere technicality, Kinney, to insure the element of surprise," Justin crowed.  "I thought a big picnic party out at South Park would be a great idea for your birthday so we had to have it when the weather was good.  You don't like birthday parties on your birthday anyhow.  We signed up for the grove about six months ago and you never suspected a thing."

 

"What I did suspect was that you were getting a bit daffy when you suggested that we pack a picnic lunch and eat out at South Park  - just the two of us, Baby," Brian told him.  "And when I peeked into the basket this morning and saw like about 100 pounds of potato salad and nothing else, I was pretty sure you were daffy – but I'll admit I never figured it was a birthday party for me."

 

"You weren't supposed to look in that basket, Brian Kinney," Justin complained.  "I told you not to.  I told you it was a surprise."

 

"Well it was a surprise, all right," Brian admitted unapologetically.  "I was glad to see the other people when we got there though.  There was way too much potato salad for just us and the ants and gnats."

 

"But you could have been just a little bit disappointed that it wasn't just the two of us, Brian," Justin pointed out.  "That would have been all right, I guess.  Just a little bit disappointed."

 

"Well you can be sure I would have been very disappointed if there hadn't been so much potato salad in that basket," Brian replied.  "All carbs and fat.  And of course I knew that you wanted the crowd there – so I was happy that you weren't disappointed that it wasn't just the two of us."

 

"Cut it out, Bri," Justin laughed.  "You are not going to diminish my triumph.  You had a good time and you know it.  And everybody had a good time too.  It was a great idea and I thought of it all by myself."

 

"Well you had a lot of help in the execution of your great idea," Brian reminded him.  "Actually, I think a neutral observer would have thought that Debbie was in charge."

 

"Yeah," Justin remembered.  "Debbie looks like she's in charge wherever she is.  But you know Debbie, Bri.  She has a tendency to take over stuff and she can be pretty overwhelming – but she did coordinate the food – like who was bringing what – and she got all the hot dogs and hamburgers and stuff."

 

"And she also appointed Michael to work the grill?" Brian asked.

 

"Nope," Justin told him.  "Mikey volunteered for that.  He said you'd want him to handle the grill at your party.  He said it would bring back some old memories for you but he didn't say why though."

 

"Because we had this boy scout picnic once.  Yeah I was in the scouts for a couple of months before they threw me out," Brian reminisced, "And Mikey burnt all the stuff to a crisp and the whole troop ended up their picnic eating at McDonald's"

 

"Well he did a lot better this time," Justin defended Michael.  "Everything was fine today."  
  
"Yeah but Ben was there next to him today - and I also saw Malcolm and Hunter sticking close by – with fire extinguishers," Brian expanded on the scene.

 

"They did not have fire extinguishers at all, Brian," Justin remonstrated.  "And you know it too."

 

"Dangerous oversight," Brian grinned.  He squeezed the kid right then, which served to turn off the discussion for a while.

 

"Putting Jason and Brandon in charge of the games was pretty smart too, Kiddo," Brian resumed the discussion a little later.  "But I was kinda surprised too.  I don't think either of them could hold a ball, of any size or shape, in their hands for a whole minute without dropping it.  Real natural athletes, both of them."

 

"Pretty bad, Bri.  I was surprised too. But not everybody can be a natural athlete – like you – and me, Sweetheart" Justin told him.  "And if I remember correctly, you were on the losing volleyball team."  

 

"Yeah, and I know who picked the teams too, JT," Brian conjectured.  "That was the only time I wasn't on your team and that was the only game I lost.  Your team won every game.  So I guess I know who picked the teams."

 

"You know darn well the teams were picked at random, Bri," Justin stood his ground.  "The teams were computer generated."

 

"Your computer?" Brian wanted to know.

 

"As a matter of fact, I think it was my computer," Justin recalled.  "So…?." 

 

"Nothing," Brian shrugged with a grin on his face.  "Nothing at all…."

 

Justin snuggled up closer to Brian and rubbed his hair against Brian's cheek, producing the expected and desired result – a not overly brief time-out.  And there was no complaint from Brian either.

 

"Gus really had a good time today," Brian said a while later, reopening the discussion of the day's activities.  "He wants us to do it again soon.  Maybe we should have a birthday party for you at South Park.  Gus will be really happy and the ants and gnats will thank us too."

 

"Well…." Justin started to reply, just a little hesitantly.

 

"Oh it wouldn't be your only birthday party, Baby," Brian interrupted.  "I think I know what you really want to do on your birthday.  We won't have your birthday picnic anywhere near your birthday either."

 

"Sounds good to me then," Justin seemed more enthusiastic.

 

"You know what, Honey," Brian branched off in another direction, "I'd like to know what that concoction was that Mel and Linz brought.  It tasted OK, but… .Brandon thought maybe it was …."

 

"You know what, Bri, Sweetheart," Justin suggested, breaking Brian's stream of consciousness.  "We need to talk more about the picnic - but that could be postponed till another time if you don't mind..  There is something I would really rather do right now if it's OK with you."

 

"Yeah," Brian anticipated.  "I guess if there's something you've got your heart set on, I should go along with you – after that great party you planned and everything."

 

"Thanks, Brian," Justin seemed pleased.  "I really want to know what you did in the boy scouts."

 

Brian responded by pulling Justin up onto his lap and rubbing his hair against Justin's cheek, achieving the expected and desired result – an end to the discussion.  And there was no complaint from Justin either.

 

It seemed then that Brian's boy scout history had also been  postponed till another time.  The guys did know how to prioritize.


	45. Chapter 244 - For Pete's Sake

It was about 10 o'clock when the guys got settled into their comfortable positions on the floor of the loft facing their fake fireplace.  It didn't bother them that the air-conditioning was working hard to keep the place cool.  The heat was turned off but the flickering flames of the fake fire still served to ease any tension that might arise between the guys.  Not that there was usually any tension between the guys.

.

"You lied to me," Brian exclaimed as they were sitting down.  "Last night you said we were going to spend the whole evening tonight here in the cool with the fireplace on – and we spent most of the evening sitting in the hot sun and sweating.  So what do you have to say for yourself?"

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin defended himself.  "Sometimes things change and stuff happens and plans have to be changed.  We can sit here the rest of tonight and all tomorrow evening too if you want to.  I like being here with you better than just about anything."

 

"I guess not better than a little league baseball game," Brian objected.  "That's where I spent most of my evening tonight thanks to you – at a little league baseball game – that's where."

 

"And it's the first one we've been to this season too, Kinney," Justin took the offensive.  "And that is your fault – not mine.  I've been wanting to go and you…."

 

"So you picked the damn hottest night of the year to drag me out to the ballpark, eh?" Brian complained.

 

"Dammit yourself, Brian Kinney," Justin raised his voice ever so slightly.  "Peter is your nephew too – just like Johnny - and we ought to be at more of his games than we get to.  Gee whiz, Brian.  We don't have to go to all of them but we need to show up at some of Pete's games – and some of Johnny's too."

 

"When you promised me we were gonna stay cool all evening in front of our fireplace…." Brian started to make his case.

 

"OK, Kinney," Justin began to laugh.  "You're not mad at all about going to the game but you're gonna try to make this a 'poor Brian' night and see how much sympathy you can get.  You know we went to the game tonight because Clare had to work overtime and couldn't get there."

 

"Yeah, that was a plus," Brian allowed, "But how come Johnny called you to see if we could come and root for his brother?  Why didn't he call me?"

 

"He did try to call you, Brian," Justin replied patiently.  "You left the office about 1:30 and didn't go back.  I bet you'll find a message from Johnny on your desk when you go in tomorrow.  He did call you first."

 

"I bet he did call all right," Brian conceded.  "But I'll bet he called you first and you told him we'd come – and then you knew I wasn't going to be in the office so you told him to call Cynthia and leave a message.  Cynthia keeps good records of when calls come in, Twink.  I just need to subpoena your cell phone records and compare the times – and voila…."

 

"Brian Kinney," Justin objected a bit too strenuously.  "Are you saying that you don't trust me?  Is that what you're saying?  My feelings are really hurt.  So just go ahead and check if you want to.  Just remember though that Cynthia would be happy to fix the time on your message for me if I asked her to – guess you won't ever be sure anyhow – so you might as well just trust me."

 

"OK Twink, you win," Brian gave in with a grin.  "I guess we just have to do everything your way.  OK, I'll live with that.  I guess I just have to trust you – even if it means spending the whole night at a little league game."

 

"Wait just one darn minute, Mr. Kinney," Justin recalled, "We could have been back here a lot sooner.  It was you who suggested to Johnny and Peter that we take them out to dinner at Wendy's after the game - to celebrate the big victory – not me."

 

"Well I just suggested eating somewhere.  They picked Wendy's," Brian reminded Justin.  "And maybe I was hungry.  You were supposed to fix dinner here tonight – and what you fixed was a turkey and cheese sandwich.  That was dinner."

 

"Well we didn’t have all that much time to get to the game – and there was lettuce and home-grown tomatoes on that sandwich too - and you could also have had peanut butter on your sandwich if you wanted," Justin reminded him back.  "Whole wheat bread too.  Pretty nourishing, I'd say."

 

"Yeah that's what it tasted like," Brian laughed.  "Just like it was nourishing.  OK, Sweetheart, maybe we have been neglecting Pete just a little bit.  Maybe it was an OK idea to go to the game after all."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin seemed surprised.  "I didn't think you'd ever admit that.  But we really have spent more time with Johnny than with Peter."

 

"I guess we'll be stuck with kids all our lives though," Brian concluded.  "First Johnny and now Pete…."  
  
"And then Gus," Justin finished Brian's thought for him.  It'll be OK, Brian.  It will keep us young."

 

"Will Petey be a leprechaun too next St. Patrick's Day, do you suppose?" Brian looked ahead.

 

"I think he did say he would like to be, Honey," Justin recalled.  "Yeah, he did mention it.  What do you think?  I bet he'll be big enough.  I think you should decide though.  You're the uncle."  
  
"So are you, Baby," Brian told him.  "If I have to be an uncle, so do you.  I don't intend to get involved in this uncle business all by myself.  And I'll bet too that Uncle Justin has already told Peter that he can be a leprechaun next March."

 

"Did not, Mr. Know-It-All Kinney," Justin came back at him.  "What I did tell him though was that he can probably help some with the decorations.  Peter is a good artist, Bri.  He might even end up at the Institute if he wants to."

 

"See," Brian pointed out.  "Little Petey takes after Uncle Justin – not Uncle Brian.  Wonder what Uncle Justin will do when talented artist Peter decides he wants to get an MBA at Dartmouth instead of going to the Institute?"

 

"Uncle Justin will tell him to do what he wants to do, Brian," Justin said.  "Uncle Justin is all for people doing just what they want to do."

 

"Somehow I don't think that applies to me, Baby," Brian chided humorously.  "Not that I'm complaining."

 

"Yeah, you are," Justin told him.  "But that's OK.  Remember this is a 'poor Brian' night so it's OK for you to complain a little bit – if you want to.  You know what though, Bri – seriously – I think Johnny would like to go into the advertising business.  He thinks you can do no wrong."

 

"There's only the two of us that think that though," Brian laughed.  "I guess you'll have to tell him…."

 

"Well Johnny will not be heading for the Institute, I don't think," Justin laughed too.  "Remember when we went to his school open house this spring and they had that art display.  You asked real loud why Johnny's drawing was on the wall with all the other kid's birds."

 

"And you elbowed me in the ribs and told me Johnny's drawing was a bird too," Brian did remember.  "It took a real artist's eye to see the bird in that drawing."  
  
"Not an artist's eye really, Bri," Justin confided.  "More like deductive skills."

 

"Well anyhow I guess you've made a good uncle out of me, Baby," Brian squeezed the kid a little.  "I couldn't have done it without you – or a heck of a lot of other things either."

 

Justin plopped his head down onto Brian's shoulder.  "Thanks, Bri," Justin told him.  "But I did break my promise tonight – so is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

 

"Well," Brian thought for a while before answering.  "Maybe I'm still hungry.  Maybe another turkey and cheese sandwich with tomatoes and lettuce…."

 

"With or without peanut butter?" Justin whispered as he snuggled closer to the big guy – making no indication whatever that he was heading to the kitchen.

 

"Your call," Brian whispered back at him.  Brian trusted Justin to know exactly what to do.  And he didn't feel like "poor Brian" either.


	46. Chapter 245 - Fancy Meeting You Here

The fireplace was lit and the guys were assembled in their usual places.  They were both gazing idly at the darting flames but nothing at all was being said.  Brian might have been waiting for something to be said – but he wasn't about to wait all night.

 

"OK, Baby," he finally broke the silence.  "I think you have something to tell me – or I think you have something you should tell me – or maybe you have something that you better tell me."

 

"I don't think so, Bri," Justin responded innocently.  "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

 

"I think you know, all right," Brian stuck to his guns.  "Kenny told me you stopped by Kinnetics to see me this afternoon while I was in that long meeting – and you didn't wait.  You wouldn't stop by Kinnetics if you didn't have something to tell me – and since you didn't tell me then you still must have something to tell me.  That was you, wasn't it?  Kenny has good eyes.  I don't think he got somebody else mixed up with you.  He wasn't mistaken, was he?"

 

"Well, maybe yes and no, Honey," Justin told him.  "He was right about me being there, all right.  But he was wrong about why I was there.  I was there to see Cynthia.  She didn't tell you?"

 

"Nah," Brian replied.  "She was gone before the meeting was over so she didn't get a chance.  Maybe she wouldn't have anyhow.  You two planning to pull something on me again?"

 

"Brian Kinney," Justin said patiently.  "Cynthia and me would never ever try to pull anything on you.  You ought to know that.  And if we were gonna pull something on you, do you think we'd meet at Kinnetics to discuss it?  I don't think you think we're that stupid."

 

"No you wouldn't," Brian admitted.  "But you might pretend you were stopping by to see me so you could set up some later meeting in some obscure little bistro – where you could hatch your plot in absolute privacy.  Maybe that's why Cynthia was gone when I got out of the meeting. And that would also explain why you planned to keep your little visit to Kinnetics a secret from me."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin marveled.  "I'm not a devious person at all, but if I was devious, I bet I'd like to have a paranoid like you to help me do my plotting. You would be a big help."

 

"You do all right on your own, Twink," Brian laughed at him, "And if I am paranoid, I have some real good reasons.  OK, are you going to tell me why you stopped at Kinnetics to see Cynthia if it wasn't some nefarious plot that you guys were gonna pull on me – for my own good, of course?"

 

"You know, Sweetheart," Justin laughed back, "Everything is not always about you – not that I don't really wish everything were always about you.  Anyhow, you know Cynthia's favorite cousin, Donald, is getting married in a couple of months?"

 

"Yeah, I know," Brian answered.  "And I also know we're going to the wedding.  That's already decided so you don't have to finagle that.  And I told you to pick out whatever gift for them you wanted, and I would like it really well.  So it's not about any of that."

 

"Well maybe you could say it is, kinda," Justin disagreed slightly.  "It was actually about Cynthia's gift for them."

 

"Cynthia needs a gay guy to help her pick out a gift for a straight couple," Brian wondered.  "Queer Eye for the Straight Couple, eh?  Well, I'm a gay guy so why didn't she ask me to help?  No taste, I guess?"

 

"Not at all, Brian," Justin smiled at him, "Gee whiz!  We all are in awe of your taste.  You and Mikey have ideas that would never occur to us ordinary mortals.  Awesome."

 

"OK, Twink," Brian smiled back.  "There's more to this story and I intend to hear it – if it takes all night."

 

"And it will be my pleasure to tell you the rest of the story, Sweetheart," Justin said, "In all it's detail too.  Did you know that Donald met Anna Marie at PNC Park – actually outside PNC Park?  She was waiting for her old boy-friend to show up for the Pirates' game, and Donald was scalping tickets.  Well her boy-friend never showed and Don got stuck with a few tickets he couldn't sell so…."

 

"Geez," Brian reacted.  "Now that really is romantic – and interesting too – and also a neat reason for you to be meeting with Cynthia behind my back.  That explains just about everything."

 

"Sounds like sarcasm to me, Kinney," Justin retorted.  "I am trying to explain everything and I will – if I get the chance – which I may not – but I'll still try anyway.  And Don and Anna Marie do think their first meeting was romantic.  A lot of couples think their first meeting was romantic.  Well, Cynthia wants me to paint a picture of the corner where they met.  It's gonna be her wedding gift to them.  I stopped by Kinnetics today to get a photograph of the place from Cynthia."

 

"You're gonna paint this picture from a photograph?" Brian seemed doubtful.

 

"Of course I'm not going to paint my picture from a photograph, Mr. Kinney," Justin was aghast.  "I should be upset that such a thought would even occur to you.  I am not a hack.  I am going to go over there and make my own sketches.  I need the picture to make sure I get the exact right corner.  It would not do at all for Cynthia to give them a painting, however superb, of the wrong corner – and there are lots of corners around PNC Park."

 

"Yeah there are," Brian admitted.  "And that story is so weird that it has to be true, Baby.  It's really Cynthia and you at your very best.  What are we getting them?  We can't top the picture."

 

"And we don't want to either, Bri," Justin assured him.  "We don't know them well enough.  They're registered at Macy's.  I'll get them something they want and think they need – unless you volunteer to do that." 

 

 "Are you gonna put Donald and Anna Marie in the picture, JT?" Brian had a thought, ignoring Justin's suggestion.  "That might be neat."

 

"Nope," Justin told him.  "But actually we did think about that – and then decided not to.  Just the corner.  They can imagine the rest."

 

For no particular reason, the conversation died out at this point.  Maybe the guys were doing some imagining of their own.  They weren't done with the subject though.

 

"Hey, Brian," Justin asked a bit later.  "You thought our first meeting was romantic, didn't you?"

 

"I guess so," Brian recalled.  "Maybe not right then but I figured out how romantic it was later – when you told me, maybe."

 

"Sometimes you are really hateful, Brian Kinney," Justin complained, negating the complaint by running his hand through Brian's hair.  "You knew right away how romantic it was – just like I did."

 

"Maybe then, Sweetheart," Brian wondered, "You might want to explain why we have no superb painting of that lamppost hanging here in the loft."

 

"Well maybe I did think about it," Justin grinned at him, "But I didn't want to put up with the aggravation I'd get from you – and you know you'd have a field day too, Kinney.  But maybe we'll get one.  Just maybe we will.  So there."

 

"I guess you'll be heading over to Babylon tomorrow to make sketches?" Brian surmised with a wide smile.

 

"Don't need sketches, Bri," Justin replied.  "I don't need any sketches at all.  I know every detail by heart."  
  
"Me too," Brian told him.  "Every detail."

 

"No you don't, you big liar," Justin laughed at him, "But I think you're pretty smart to say that anyhow.  You are really smart, Bri."

 

Silence again fell upon the loft as the guys cuddled close together.  Justin's head rested on Brian's shoulder.  It seemed like the discussion might be over till Brian asked….

 

"You know what, Kiddo?  You wouldn't be charging Cynthia for this painting.  That I know.  You know what I do think though.  I think it's a payback for all her spying on me for you.  That's what I think."

 

"Like I said before, Bri," Justin nuzzled at Brian's chest.  "You are really smart.  Really smart."

 

Then Justin pretended to be asleep – and Brian pretended to believe he was.


	47. Chapter 246 - Too Much Hot Air

The fireplace was blazing away and the guys were settling themselves in front of it.  Justin had a coy smile on his face.  Brian did not.

 

"Let me get this straight," Brian began immediately.  "You entered this contest…."

 

"No, I didn't, Brian," Justin interrupted.  "It wasn't a contest at all.  I was listening to FM 66.6 Evil Music and they offered this prize and the thirteenth caller won it.  So I called and I was the thirteenth caller.  Thirteen's my lucky number, in case you didn't know."

 

"It would be, Baby.  So you called on your cell phone while you were driving?  That's a real 'no-no,' Baby," Brian complained.

 

"Nope," Justin denied the accusation.  "I had just parked over at the Institute and I was walking into the Fine Arts Center…."

 

"And I thought I told you that 66.6 was not a good station to listen to," Brian regrouped.  "In addition to playing really lousy stuff, those disc jockeys never shut up."

 

"Nope again," Justin countered.  "You never said a thing.  You just make this real funny face when I'm listening.  You're really cute when you make that face, Honey.  And, by way of keeping you up with modern times, there are no disc jockeys any more.  They're radio personalities now."

 

"New label.  Same hot air.  But changing the subject is not an option here," Brian had to smile.  "And anyways I'm always cute – just like you.  But now you expect me to get up Saturday morning at 4 AM to drive to Latrobe – like maybe 40 miles."

 

"Well it's an hour drive and we can't be late.  Hot air balloons have to take off at dawn, Brian," Justin tried to explain.

 

"And if the wind isn't just right or something like that, they can't go up at all so we could drive all the way out there and nothing happens…." Brian summarized.

 

"Yeah," Justin admitted.  "That could be it but then we could go back the next Saturday. Like a rain check, Brian.   The balloon rides are out there for the whole month."

 

"So we could get up at 4 AM again the next Saturday and head east again, eh?" Brian said.  "And hope."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin told him.  "You can be a real grouch sometimes.  You just don't seem to have the spirit of adventure at all any more."

 

"And if you're about to attribute that defect to my advancing age," Brian had to smile.  "I just want to warn you that you could be traded in for an older model."

 

"I don't think so," Justin came back confidently.  "Youthful exuberance is a fleeting grace.  Doesn't come in older models.  You won't be doing any trading in.  I think you're very satisfied with what you've got."

 

"Okay, Baby," Brian wondered.  "What's so great about going a couple of thousand feet up in the air in a balloon?"

 

"You can like see forever," Justin informed him, "And the guys I know who have been up say it's really very still and quiet up there."  
  
"Those guys have never been up in a balloon with you, Baby," Brian was laughing now.  "Things are not usually quiet when my little JT is around.  That's what I'd say."

 

"That's mean, Kinney," Justin complained.  "I can too be quiet if I want to – and you know that too.  It's just that there's always so much to tell you and you don't let me just tell it….Like now for example…."

 

"What if a big wind comes up and blows you away, Twink," Brian questioned.  "Where the hell will you end up?"

 

"Around the world in eighty days," Justin laughed.  "Would you miss me if I was gone for eighty days circumnavigating the planet in my beautiful balloon?"

 

"And stopping at every McDonald's you sighted," Brian laughed,  "Bet you can see four or five McDonals's at one time from that high up.  You'll have trouble picking out which one to head for."

 

"And I bet you'd really miss me too, Kinney," Justin maintained his position.  "Say you would.  Say it."

 

"The only way I could miss you would be if you went up and I didn't go with you, Baby," Brian reasoned.  "If I was up there with you, I probably wouldn't miss you at all."

 

"But we'd have to do without the fireplace for the whole eighty days, Bri," Justin countered.  "We might be divorced before the trip was over."

 

"Not unless we got married before we started out on our odyssey," Brian pointed out with a grin.  "But maybe I shouldn't go up with you though.  Who would be your second choice – provided of course, that I decided to let you go up in the first place?"

 

"Let me, eh?" Justin was amused.  "Well Malcolm already said he'd love to go," Justin told him.  "And I bet Jason would too – and Hix loves balloons….But…."

 

"OK, Baby," Brian acquiesced before Justin had finished.  "You can take somebody else up with you if you want to.  Brian Kinney will stay right here in the loft and sleep till nine o'clock."

 

"Brian Kinney will like hell stay here and sleep until nine o'clock in the morning," Justin took control.  "Brian Kinney will be on his way to Latrobe about 4:00 and he will be having a good time too."

 

"Bossy little twink," Brian grouched good-naturedly.  "I knew I never had a chance.  There's no way on earth that you'd go up in that balloon without me there to protect you.  You wouldn't trust any of those other guys to make sure you were safe.  I knew it all along.  So I guess it will be just you and me in outer space next Saturday morning."

 

"Actually maybe not," Justin told him.  "I never said I wanted you to up in the balloon with me.  I just told you I won the ride and you assumed….I've been trying to tell you…."

 

"So you really don't want me to go with you, Baby?" Brian sounded just a little disappointed.

 

Justin rubbed his hair against Brian's cheek,  "Gee whiz, Brian Kinney," Justin.went on.  "There's no way I'd go up in that balloon without you – if I was going up, that is.  It's just that I've given the free rides away."

 

"Given them away?" Brian seemed puzzled.  "So why the hell are we even going to Latrobe then?"

 

"Think a minute, Brian," Justin asked him.  "We know somebody who has often said she'd like to ride in a hot air balloon sometime.  That was why I called in the first place.  I never wanted to go up and get blown around the world.  I thought maybe you'd figure it out."

 

"Yeah," Brian recalled without precision.  "There is somebody….But I can't remember who it is…."  Then the light bulb seemed to click on.  "Oh my God," Brian cried.  "My mother.  She's always said she'd like to go up in a balloon.  Good old Joanie is going to get her wish?"  
  
"Yep," Justin confirmed.  "I think she'd have liked it if you'd go with her too but, as well as you guys are getting along these days, I didn't want to risk having you two go up together and come down separately.  Clare is going with her instead."

 

"And you think that's better than her and me, Sweetheart?" Brian laughed.  "I don't think so."

 

"Nobody's asking you to think," Justin laughed back at him.  "And you are not going to hire a fighter plane to shoot down the balloon either.  I'll be watching you the whole time."  
  
"Bet you will," Brian gibed.  "Bet you're always watching me, Baby.  Like how you know what I look like when you're listening to FM 66.6.  You think I don't notice that kind of stuff?"

 

"My, what a big head you have, Mr. Kinney," Justin snuggled closer to Brian.  "A big swollen head.  Not that I'm saying you're wrong though.  I just…."

 

"So you're saying that my head's maybe like a hot air balloon then?" Brian interrupted with a big grin.  "You think I'm full of hot air."

 

"Not saying anything at all," Justin told him.  "Nothing at all.  I can be pretty quiet when I want to."

 

Brian decided to settle for that.


	48. Chapter 247 - Labor of Love

The fireplace was lit and the guys were seated side by side on the floor of the loft.  Both of them had something to tell the other.  Both were feeling some trepidation, but neither of them expected the conversation to develop as it did.

 

"Brian," Justin bit the bullet, "You know how sometimes you think Jason and Brandon are a lot like us – or, I guess, that they copy us a lot.  Well, I guess I maybe told Jason that sometimes we go out of town over Labor Day.  Anyhow, Jason told me yesterday that he thinks Brandon wants them to go out of town this Labor Day.  Jason thinks Brandon is up to something.   I just thought I better tell you.  I don't think they're copying us and I know we didn't talk about going anywhere and I don't want to be pushy or anything but our Labor Day picnic is the Sunday after again and I thought maybe…."

 

"So now, even if you won't admit it, you do agree with me that Brandon and Jason copy what we do," Brian grinned at him.  "That's what I've been telling you for a year or so and you've been calling me paranoid.  So now I'm not so paranoid.  Or maybe I'm paranoid and so are you."

 

"I'm still sure it's just coincidence, Bri," Justin replied, "But I see Jason fairly regularly and I have to talk to him about something and I know you're gonna blame me and I don't deserve any blame so I'm making sure you know so that you won't also be blaming me for keeping stuff secret.  So I'd appreciate it if you didn't pick on me about it if Brandon and Jason should happen to go out of town for Labor Day."

 

"OK, Twink," Brian conceded.  "I'll think about it." He accompanied his answer with a slight squeeze, which seemed like a good sign to Justin.

 

A period of silence ensued.  It also gave the guys time to do some thinking – which they did.

 

"Brian," Justin continued after the pause.  "We don't need to go anywhere for Labor Day if you don't want to, I wasn't hinting or anything like that.  After all, didn't we go to Paris for Valentine's Day and have a great time?"

 

"Yeah we did," Brian agreed, "And you also helped me land that airline account.  That trip was something to remember all right."

 

"So you think we should stay home for Labor Day then?" Justin surmised.

 

"I didn't say that at all, Baby," Brian corrected him.  "We don't want to ruin Jason and Brandon's plans, do we?  You know that if we stay home, they'll have to stay home too."

 

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin complained with a smile.  "I thought we were finished with that but I can see you're not going to let it go.  So I, Justin Taylor, hereby give up.  If you want to go somewhere, we go.  You pick the place and make the arrangements.  I'm just the passenger on any Labor Day trip this year.  And that is that."

 

The short quiet period that followed was primarily for thinking – especially on Brian's part.  And it was Brian who reopened the discussion.

 

"You know, Sweetheart," he announced to the kid.  "There's something I've been meaning to tell you and since you've brought up the subject, this might be a good time.  I think we should go someplace for Labor Day.  We always have a good time going away for Labor Day.  OK?"

 

"Like I have already said, Brian," Justin responded.  "It's your call.  We go if you want to, and we go wherever you pick, and you won't hear any complaints from me.  And we won't tell anybody where we're going so that Brandon and Jason will have to choose their own destination."

 

"Yeah," Brian agree with a tone that Justin thought was equivocal.  "Maybe…."

 

"You got something or someplace in mind, Mr. Kinney?" Justin grinned.  "You got a place picked out already?"

 

"What would you think about Cleveland?" Brian hesitated.

 

"Cleveland?" Justin echoed.  "Cleveland.  The only Cleveland I can think of is the one in Ohio, but there must be a Cleveland in the Greek Isles or maybe in the South Seas, because I don't think Brian Kinney is really thinking about doing a holiday in Cleveland, Ohio."

 

"I thought we were going wherever I wanted," Brian laughed, "Without any snide comments from you, 

 Sweetheart.  I should have known better."

 

"My humble apologies," Justin told him.  "You don't mean Cleveland, Ohio, though, do you?"

 

"Actually," Brian admitted, "That's the Cleveland I had in mind.  Actually a beach house on the lake about 18 miles west of that fair city."

 

"OK," Justin answered.  "You know the important thing for me is that I'm with you.  I guess I'm sort of a masochist but I enjoy being with you, even though you're always picking on me – and I really enjoy being alone with you – even when we're mixing business with pleasure like we did in Paris – but I hope Jason and Brandon don't think they have to go to Cleveland too if they find out – just because we're going there."

 

"Well, actually there's a little more I need to tell you," Brian told him.

 

"You know what, Brian," Justin announced.  "This whole thing sounds like me trying to tell you something – not you trying to tell me something.  Well, I think you should take the advice you're always handing me.  Just say what you have to say."

 

"Good idea, Kiddo," Brian smiled.  "You asked for it.  We're going to spend this Labor Day weekend in a big beach house near Cleveland – if it's OK with you, of course – with Jason and Brandon."

 

"Thank God I don't have a bad heart, Brian Kinney," Justin responded with unfeigned surprise.  "I could think you were trying to kill me.  But whatever you want to do, we do.  I'm just surprised that you want to spend the holiday with Brandon and Jason.  But you don't have to explain anything to me.  I love you and that's enough for me."

 

"Which sounds like a demand for an explanation to me," Brian laughed.  "And I guess you deserve an explanation too.  Brandon's legal firm is considering doing some advertising.  They haven't ever done any and they want a low-key, dignified campaign so Brandon called me about a month ago and we've been thinking about it but he's been busy and I've been busy.  Now the firm wants to move on it and we haven't got a good plan in place yet.  One of his clients is lending his big beach house on the lake to Brandon for the week-end and we thought maybe we could do it then.  But if it's not OK with you…."

 

"Of course it's OK with me, you dope," Justin leaned over and kissed the important advertising executive.  "We'll go and Jason and me will put a campaign together for you guys up on the banks of Lake Erie."

 

"Am I getting picked on here, Baby?" Brian mused.  "Seems to me like I'm getting picked on."

 

"Heck no, Mr. Kinney," Justin chortled.  "There's nobody ever gets picked on in this loft.  No siree."

 

"Well, I guess you could be some help on the project," Brian returned to the subject, "But I don't see where Jason could help."

 

"So you think I can help and Jason won't want to help?" Justin was still laughing, "Or that Brandon would dare let me help if Jason wasn't involved?  That might not work out too well for Brandon, Bri."

 

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Brian grasped the point.  "Jason is a blond twink too. Yeah, I can see where that might be a problem for Brandon."

 

"Beautiful blond twink," Justin embellished with a smile.  "Beautiful blond twink, Bri."

 

"OK," Brian grinned.  "I just hope you don't think it won't be romantic enough….  I don't want you to think that.  I'll try …."  
  
"You'll be there, Brian Kinney," Justin told him.  "It will romantic enough for me."


	49. Chapter 248 - Who Needs Close Friends?

"So I hear the Langans are moving out," Brian opened up a discussion.

 

Justin was vacantly gazing at the fake flames aflicker in  the fake fireplace - and enjoying the feel of Brian's arm around him – but the words brought him back to reality.

 

"Yeah," he replied.  "They're moving out to Friendship Village. That's a big retirement place.  They cook for you and clean for you and all.  You don't have any work to do at all."

 

"Sounds pretty much like what I've got here," Brian grinned at him/

 

"Yeah, it does, Mr. Kinney," Justin grinned back.  "But someday I'll be old and tired – and we might be looking to Friendship Village too."

 

"There might be another twink available by then," Brian projected.  "So maybe you could move to Friendship Village and I could still stay here."

 

"Don't think so, Kinney," Justin came back at him.  "Where I go, you'll go – and you'll want to go too.  I figure I can handle that situation if it ever develops."

 

"No hope then, I guess," Brian said rather contentedly.  "That ball and chain business is real, I guess."

 

"Well maybe not for everybody," Justin admitted.  "But it is for us – not that I think of myself as any ball and chain."  
  
"Are there any balls and chains that think of themselves as a balls and chains?" Brian asked rhetorically, but Justin answered by snuggling up a little closer to Brian.

 

"The Langans will be selling their apartment then?" Brian conjectured.

 

"You know Bri," Justin began to wonder.  "You aren't usually interested in what goes on in this building.  Bet you haven't ever said anything at all to the Langans except 'hello' and 'goodbye'."

 

"You forget that crazy reception you had right here in my loft," Brian remembered, "Where you invited all the people who live in this building – and they all came – to get acquainted."

 

"And some of them did too," Justin remembered too with a laugh.  "Maybe not so much with you but with each other.  I'm not complaining though.  You were a great host in our loft.  They all learned you could say more than 'hello' and 'goodbye'."

 

"Well you didn't see the fisheyes they used to flash at me when I'd occasionally bring a friend home to visit," Brian informed him.  "That was before you got here so you don't know."  
  
"Well some of the people moved in after I got here – so they don't know about your sordid past," Justin laughed.  "And I bet the rest have forgotten."

 

"Maybe," Brian conceded.  "None of them seem to mind our sordid present."

 

"Something is going on here that you haven't got to yet, Honey," Justin decided.  "You are not usually interested in goings-on around here at all – and you seem pretty interested.  How did you hear about the Langans moving?  I knew a couple of weeks ago but I didn't bother to mention it even - cause I didn't figure you'd be interested – but you seem to be."

 

"You know that old lady on the second floor who never shuts up?" Brian asked.

 

"Miss Griswold," Justin did know.  "I can't imagine you having a conversation with Miss Griswold.  Damn.  I must have missed it."

 

"Cut it out, Twink," Brian commanded.  "I was not ever having any conversation with Mrs. Grisham at all – and you know that too, I bet.  She was talking to somebody else though and I heard her say the Langans were selling and wanted everybody here to tell their friends."

 

"Yeah, Mrs. Langan did," Justin confirmed.  "She asked me to do that a couple of weeks ago when she told me about them moving."

 

"Guess I'm too late then," Brian figured.  "We could still luck out though."

 

"What are you talking about, Brian? Justin wanted to know.  "Am I missing something?"

 

"Nah, it's OK," Brian told him.  "I guess you spread the word then?  Justin Taylor is always ready to help."

 

"I think I'm still missing something," Justin responded, though he might not have been missing anything at all.  Justin was quick.

 

"Well, you know," Brian said.  "I kind of like not knowing the other owners here all that well.  I'm not sure I want any of our friends living in this building.  I don't think I'd want Ted and Blake just a couple of floors below us.  Or even Chuck.  And I bet Jason and Brandon would be interested.  And they are looking for a bigger place aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah they are," Justin confirmed. "Since they decided it was forever for them they want to get settled in a bigger place."  
  
"Did they both decide that?" Brian grinned at him.  "Or was it just Jason who decided all by himself."

 

"Now you cut it out, BK," Justin cut him off.  "You know very well how much Brandon loves Jason.  I bet he loves Jason a lot more than you love me."

 

"Something tells me I'm supposed to say something here," Brian conjectured.

 

"Well if you think so," Justin seemed to agree, "Maybe you should."

 

But Brian did not say anything at all.  Oh he responded all right and Justin got the message well enough too.  It was a while till the conversation started up again.

 

"I think the Langans have a buyer, Bri," Justin informed him.  "It's not completely settled yet but it's gonna go through OK, I'm sure.  A couple by the name of Rodgers – Vince and Dolly, I think.  They're both physicians, I think."

 

"Sounds OK to me," Brian seemed to relax.  "They'll be handy to have around when you do some of your experimenting in the kitchen."

 

"You'll miss my cooking when we move to Friendship Village," Justin warned him wryly.  "You'll be stuck with the professional chefs they have out there."

 

"Sounds awful.  But that's not for a long time yet.  Right?" Brian supposed.

 

"Nope," Justin agreed.  "Not for a real long time."  
  
And it was actually a kind of real long time too before the discussion resumed.  But the guys were quite satisfied that they were not yet ready for Friendship Village.

 

"Hey Brian," Justin broke the silence.  "You didn't think I wanted any of our friends living that close to us, did you?  Gee whiz – you'd be always down there visiting and I'd be sitting up here alone in front of the fireplace, hoping for you to get back.  I know how you are.  I didn't tell anybody about the vacancy.  I knew the Langans wouldn't have too much trouble finding a buyer – and they didn't either."

 

"Well I suspect it will be you who gets thick with the new medics," Brian laughed," And it'll be just 'hello' and 'goodbye' for me."

 

"You know, Bri," Justin told him.  "I hope you might get better acquainted with them a week from Thursday when they have dinner here."

 

"So we decided to invite them to dinner, did we?" Brian was definitely amused.

 

"Yeah," Justin answered.  "I knew you'd want to do that so I didn't need to mention it to you before.  Not that I was keeping secrets or anything like that."

 

"Well," Brian concluded.  "I'm glad I have you here to figure out what I want.  But I'll know the new people better than I ever got to know the Langans – and even before they're even moved in."

 

"The Langans are coming too, Bri," Justin informed him.  "I knew you'd want to have them up to say 'goodbye.'"

 

"Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted," Brian told him.

 

Then Brian threw both arms around the twink and squeezed.  There were some things he wanted that Justin didn’t need to tell him..  


	50. Chapter 249 - MY Fair Baby

The guys were cuddled in front of their fake fireplace watching the flames darting back and forth.  A typical scene in the loft.  They didn’t need to speak to enjoy each other’s company.  But speak they did, most often.

 

“What’s Malcolm been up to lately?” Brian asked the kid sitting next to him.  “I haven’t heard anything at all about Malcolm for a long time.  Am I missing something?”

 

“Why are you asking me that, Bri?” Justin responded with a question of his own.  “Do you know something or do you think you know something?  I’m not keeping any secrets.”

 

“I didn’t think you were,” Brian laughed.  “At least I didn’t think so until I got that answer to my question.  Now I am wondering.”

 

“You really have a suspicious mind, Mr. Kinney,” Justin laughed back at him.  “You really do.  Actually Malcolm is going to be directing some kind of a parody for the Gay and Lesbian Center.  It’s going to be called _My Fair_ _Baby_ and they’re just getting it started.  I don’t know how far along they are yet.  I bet you’ll want to go when they put it on.”  
  
”What I’ll bet is that I won’t have any real choice about whether I want to go or not when they put it on,” Brian retorted.  “You know, maybe I’m not sorry you weren’t going to tell me about this till it was a fait accompli.  Some things I don’t need to know.  Some things it might be safer not to know.  I guess the casting is all done though?”

 

“That I don’t know, Honey,” Justin told him, “But I think I would have told you about it if I had thought of it.  Still, you know, not in my wildest dreams would I ever agree to be in something like that, and it would never even cross my mind that you might want to be in it.”

 

“I don’t doubt that it would never cross your mind that I would want to be in it,” Brian grinned, “But that would be the challenge for you – getting me into something exactly like that whether I wanted to or not.”

 

“Brian,” Justin protested mildly, “You are ruining my evening making those unfounded accusations.  It hurts me to think that you could even joke about something like that.”

 

“So then you’re saying,” Brian asked for clarification, “That you never discussed the casting of _My Fair_ _Baby_ with Malcolm.  Is that what you’re saying?”

 

“Well that is not exactly what I’m saying,” Justin responded.  “We may have talked a little bit about it.  I know that Malcolm is going to play a small role himself and that Hunter is too, so I guess we did actually talk some about the casting.”

 

“But my name or yours never came up in said discussion?” Brian went on.

 

“ I can’t swear that we weren’t mentioned,” Justin complained.  “I didn’t know I was going to get the third degree so I didn’t keep an absolutely complete and correct transcript.”

 

“But there is no thought in your head that either of us would be in it?” Brian surmised.  “I don’t think even you could talk me into it and, while I always want you to do whatever you want to do, I think I’d rather you weren’t in this production either.”

 

“I told Malcolm you wouldn’t let me be in it,” Justin smiled in reply.

 

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t let you be in it,” Brian grouched, smiling slightly though.  “Maybe someday though, I’ll try to not let you do something you want to do just to see what it would be like.  You didn’t want to be in this damn thing and you used me as an excuse to stay out of it.  That’s what I think.”

 

“Well you just might be right this time, for once,” Justin allowed.  “But you know darn well there have been some things you wouldn’t let me do, and you got away with it too.”

 

“Just in a couple of cases when you were going to do something pretty dangerous, maybe,” Brian remembered.  “I want you around for a very long time, you know, so maybe on a very few occasions I have to be a little forceful.  Sorry, Baby.”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin replied.  “Don’t apologize.  I’m not complaining.  I want to be around for a long time too, so I guess I’m glad enough to acquiesce to your much greater experience with dangerous activities.”

 

“Just one more little question about _My Fair Baby_ , though, if you don’t mind, Sweetheart,” Brian proposed.  “Is it about some high-class guy who finds some low-class guy outside of Covent Garden, or maybe even Babylon, and then transforms that low-class guy into somebody he can fall in love with?”

 

“How would I know?” Justin replied guardedly.  “I think it is based on _My Fair Lady_ somehow or other though.”

 

“And you don’t think we’d be naturals for the leads?” Brian smiled.

 

“Cut it out, Bri,” Justin begged.  “I didn’t have anything to do with the darn thing and I don’t know anything about the darn thing and I wouldn’t have anything to do with the darn thing even if I did know about it.”

 

“OK, Kiddo,” Brian decided.  “Enough about _My Fair Baby_.  Actually I was just asking about Malcolm to make conversation.  I had no suspicions and I didn’t mean to make any accusations.  OK?”

 

“Well, there’s one thing I guess I forgot to mention earlier and I want to make sure to tell you so you don’t think I’m keeping any more secrets, “ Justin said.  “Malcolm and Hunter are trying to get Mikey into the cast.  There is a part they think is perfect for Mikey.  They think they’ll be able to talk him into it.”

 

“Well if Mikey asks me about it, and he will,” Brian told him, “I think I’ll try to discourage him.  Is that OK with you?”

 

“Please cut it out, Brian,” Justin insisted.  “Like it makes any difference what I think.  But I always want you to do whatever you want to do and you darn well know that.”

 

“You know what I want to do right now?” Brian responded.  “I want to pull you up on my lap and hold you tighter and….”

 

“Well I just said I always want you to do whatever you want to do,” Justin interrupted him.

 

It was a while before the conversation resumed, but like most of the conversations between these denizens of the loft, it did eventually resume.

 

“OK,” Brian broke the silence.  “You got me softened up now so I guess you’re going to bring up the subject of _My Fair Baby_ again.  Right?”

 

“You can be very exasperating sometimes, Brian Kinney,” Justin moaned.  “I don’t think I’d let you be in it now even if you decided you wanted to.”

 

“Maybe I do want to be in _My Fair Baby_ , Baby,” Brian smiled at him, “But not Malcolm’s version.  Maybe we can do our own version right here in the loft with just the two of us.  That is, if you would like to be in the cast too.”

 

“I’ll bet our version will run a lot longer than Malcolm’s,” Justin seemed to agree with some enthusiasm.

 

“Yeah, I think it will,” Brian agreed.

 

“And so I guess you must be willing to put up with me for a long run?” Justin asked rubbing his hair against Brian’s cheek.  “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah again,” Brian admitted.  “I am.  You, Justin Taylor, are my own fair baby, for now and for always.  I guess I’ve grown accustomed to your face.”


	51. Chapter 250 The Gang's All Here - Maybe

The fire was lit and the guys were positioning themselves on the floor of the loft in front of it.  Brian had warned Justin that he had something to tell him.  He had added that he just might want Justin's advice.  That had really surprised Justin – not because Brian hadn't often taken Justin's advice previously – but because Brian had admitted this time that he might want it.  Justin was intrigued.

 

"OK Twink," Brian warned him again when they had achieved their usual positions.  "This is not funny and you are not supposed to laugh – or smile – or grin – or anything like that.  Got it?"

 

"I think I've got the message," Justin said.  "You are gonna tell me something funny and I am not allowed to laugh.  Whatever you say, Bri.  Justin Taylor is prepared to stay solemn through it all.  Tell away."

 

"My graduating class is having a reunion," Brian told him.  

 

"That's not funny, Brian," Justin seemed puzzled.  "Classes all have reunions.  What might be funny is if you wanted to go.  You talking about your college class?"

 

"Nope," Brian went on, "High school – and no jokes about which reunion it is either.   Mikey's all excited about it."

 

"You mean he's planning to go?" Justin wanted to know.  "I'm a little bit surprised.  You guys never talk much about high school.  I didn't think you liked high school all that much."

 

"We didn't," Brian agreed.  "But we did know some kids that we liked.  One of those guys was Bruce Simon.  He was the big man on campus – the star quarterback and the senior class president and his girl friend was the best looking girl in the class so I've been told.  Bruce was like an All-American in football in college – Ivy League too….  He was always kind of friendly at school.  Of course there were no gay people in our high school class.  We liked him…."  
  
"And he married his beautiful high school sweetheart and they're living happily ever after…." Justin finished his sentence for him.

 

"Nope, Baby," Brian was smiling now.  "Turned out Bruce was gay.  We never knew of course.  He went to law school and he's now a big corporate attorney in Chicago – married a physician – male – who would have been the best looking guy in our class but he went to high school in Montana.  I saw his picture once."

 

"I'm a little bit confused about where this is going, Brian," Justin wondered.  "Are you telling me that you want to go to this reunion?  If that's what you're telling me then I am surprised."

 

"That isn't exactly what I'm coming to, Kiddo," Brian told him.  "At least not yet.  Bruce called me the other day.  I think I saw him a couple of times since we graduated but I was surprised all right.  He knows I'm kind of a success here and he wants me to be on the reunion committee.  He's chairman and a lot of the committee is out of town.  He wants somebody who's still in the Pitts to be on the committee – somebody he can trust to handle the local stuff in person and he thought of me.  They'll all be in town from time to time but they want somebody who lives here."

 

"So what did you tell him?" Justin was genuinely interested now.

 

"I told him about you," Brian answered, "And I told him I wanted to talk to you about it.  I told him I'd get back to him in a couple of days.  This is really the first chance I've had.  We've been busy."

 

"You wanted to talk to me about it?" Justin was quizzical.  "So I guess you thought I'd say you should do it and then you could blame me if you change your mind later.  Well you can't blame me this time, Mr. Kinney, because this is definitely not my fault."

 

"Yeah it is," Brian squeezed the twink closer to him.  "Before you came along, I would have just laughed in his face right over the telephone.  No chance I'd have been interested.  Anyhow, you are here and I didn't laugh in his face and…."

 

The discussion broke off at this point with no decision made.  It was a while before the guys got back to thinking about the reunion.

 

"Brian," Justin came back to the subject.  "You gotta decide this yourself.  I think you should do what you want to do.  I'll support whatever you decide and help however I can if you decide to do it.  And I'll even take part of the blame if you say 'yes' to Bruce and then change your mind – but just part of the blame."

 

"But you do think I should do it, don't you?" Brian deduced.

 

"It might be better to say that I think you want to do it," Justin amended the question.  "If you didn't want to do it, I probably wouldn't have ever heard.  ."

 

"Yeah you would have," Brian seemed sure. "Mikey is all gung-ho about this reunion for some reason or other – and he wants to go - and he would have tried to get you to work your magic on me."

 

"But it doesn't seem that I need to work any magic at all, Honey," Justin smiled at last - figuring it was now safe.  "You seem to be a little bit gung-ho about it too."

 

"Well I guess I will tell Bruce I'll work on the committee," Brian concluded.  "If you think that's OK, that is.  But I don't know if I'll want to go to the reunion when it happens next year.  You don't have to worry though.  If I go, I'll ask you to be my date."

 

"And I'll probably accept – if I don't have another date for that evening," Justin allowed with a smile.

 

"Well I guess if you do have another engagement I can take Linz," Brian smiled back at him.  "She was in our class too, you know."

 

"I imagine you'd be able to take Linz all right - over Melanie's dead body," Justin laughed.  "So I better save the date when I find out what it is.  Actually, Brian, I'm kind of glad you want to do this.  You'll be great at it.  And you'll have a good time at the reunion too, I bet."

 

"You'll see to that?" Brian predicted.

 

"I will indeed," Justin confirmed.  "To the best of my considerable ability."

 

"Maybe I better also tell you this then, Sweetheart," Brian revealed.  "Bruce said something about chartering the Gateway Clipper for a river cruise the night before the big reunion – and that event might just be for class members – with no significant others invited."

 

"Whatever the committee decides, Brian, Sweetheart," Justin grinned slyly.  "Ben and me and Melanie can get together that night and have a wild old time for ourselves.  Don't worry 'bout us."

 

"Yeah," Brian grinned back at him.  "That sounds like a really wild time all right.  I'll be worried about you though that whole night while I'm having fun on the Clipper."

 

"Better you should worry about me the next night, Mr. Kinney," Justin cautioned him, "When I get my chance at that good looking doctor of Bruce's, who would have been the handsomest guy in your class if he hadn't lived in Montana.  You know what, Sweetheart, maybe he'll join us outcasts the night before while you guys are on the Gateway Clipper."

 

"And maybe he won't either," Brian decided.  "Maybe I'll just forbid you to socialize with the good doctor – his name is Clark by the way – when I am not present."

 

"You're jealous, Brian," Justin cajoled while brushing his hair against Brian's cheek.  "You're jealous.  It's OK for you to be jealous, Honey, but I hope you do know that you're the only guy in the world for me."

 

"Yeah I know that, Baby," Brian told him, "And that's why I'm able to do all this stuff.  So you can have your fun and take Clark with you while we’re cruising the three rivers. Have a good time, JT.   Just save the last dance for me."

 

Justin cuddled himself closer to the guy he loved more every day.  "Don't I always?" he whispered into Brian's ear.  


	52. Chapter 251 - Book Report

Brian settled himself on the floor next to Justin and facing the fake fireplace, which was blazing away.  Brian had something to ask – so he asked.

 

“I guess we’re having a literary revival around here these days?” he said.

 

“What do you mean, Brian?” Justin asked back.  “I’m always reading something and even you have been known to pick up a book once in a while.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian concede, “But _Mutiny on the Bounty_ is an odd choice for you, I think.”

 

“Somebody at school recommended it and I thought maybe it was time I read a real old book,” Justin explained, “So I thought I’d try it.  It’s pretty good too.”

 

“I guess I’m being compared unfavorably with Captain Bligh?” Brian laughed.

 

“I never noticed the similarity,” Justin laughed too, “But now that you mention it….”

 

“Well if you get tired of reading it, there’s a couple of good movie versions,” Brian told him.  “Marlon Brando was in one but I like the real old one better.  Clark Gable was in that one.  We can watch it sometime if you want to.”

 

“Clark Gable?” Justin recalled.  “Wasn’t he in that _Gone With the Wind_ movie that lasted forever and you made me sit through the whole thing?”

 

“Yeah,” Brian affirmed, “And I’ll never understand why you didn’t like that movie all that much.  Most people think it was one of the greatest movies ever made.”

 

“Maybe it was a good movie, Bri.  I think it was.  There were some good scenes, all right.  But I think it was that Scarlett O’Hara that bothered me,” Justin said.  “The way she got guys to do what she wanted them to do.  It was kind of irritating.”

 

“Professional jealousy?” Brian laughed.

 

“Brian, sometimes I don’t understand what you trying to say,” Justin replied.

 

“Professional deafness,” Brian concluded.  “But you don’t ever have to watch _Gone With the Wind_ again if you don’t want to.   I like it but I can always watch it with Mikey.  We used to watch it a couple of times a year in the old days.  It was kind of like ‘our movie.’”

 

Brian knew a mistake when he made one – but it was too late.  The damage was done.

 

“You and Mikey have ‘a movie,’” Justin exclaimed.  “Brian Kinney and Michael Novotny have ‘a movie’ and Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, who really loves Brian Kinney a lot, do not?”

 

“An omission that is soon to be rectified, I expect,” Brian had to grin.

 

“Well you just can’t decide to have ‘a movie’, Brian,” Justin said.  “It has to just, like, happen.  Do you have any suggestions for what our ‘movie’ could be?”

 

“Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf?” Brian suggested.

 

“Now what does that mean?” Justin wanted to know.  “Do I know Virginia Woolf, and what does she have to do with us having ‘our movie?’”

 

“It’s the name of a movie, Baby,” Brian informed him.  “I was just mentioning it as a possibility if we need to have a ‘movie’ of our own.”

 

“It sounds like a comedy to me,” Justin opined, “And I think we need something more serious and romantic – something like the real us.  You know what I mean?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Brian agreed.  “I know just what you mean.  Maybe we do need to think about it for a while though.  It would be a disaster if we picked the wrong movie.”

 

“Brian, Honey,” Justin purred. “I don’t always understand everything you say to me, but I always know when you’re being sarcastic – like you are now.  Even if you are right this one time.  We don’t want to pick ‘our movie’ on the spur of the moment.  Y’know what though, Mr. Kinney, maybe now I can see some similarities between you and Captain Bligh.”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian shivered.  “Do you think I better get ready for a mutiny right here in the loft?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Justin told him archly.  “I think there are better ways to get what I want than Fletcher Christian figured out.  I doubt that any mutiny will be necessary.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian cajoled.  “Scarlett O’Hara over Fletcher Christian every time.”

 

“I’m really having a hard time understanding what you’re getting at tonight,” Justin pointed out.

 

“I don’t think so,” Brian responded.  “I don’t think so at all.”

 

Justin didn’t reply, but they were both smiling as the conversation went into ”pause” mode for a considerable period of time.

 

Brian eventually broke the silence.  “We’re just wasting time here, Baby,” he suggested.  “Maybe you want to get back to _Mutiny on the Bounty_.  I don’t want to stand in the way of you literary interests – and your improving you mind.”

 

“I don’t think we’re wasting time at all, Kinney,” Justin disagreed.  “And I don’t think you do either.  And by the way, do you think my mind needs improving?”

 

“I guess not the way _Mutiny on the Bounty_ would improve it, maybe not,” Brian thought.

 

“If I ever have to give up this kind of time with you to read _Mutiny on the Bounty_ ,” Justin thought out loud in return, “Maybe we should just rent the movie – the Clark Gable one, I think.”

 

“That one’s in black and white,” Brian warned him.  “The Brando one’s in color.”

 

“I think I’d like to stick with the Gable one, Bri,” Justin chose.  “I can see in black and white. You know.”

 

“Yes, you can,” Brian agreed.  “And think in black and white too.  I’ll wait till you finish the book and then I’ll rent the DVD.”

 

“You don’t have to wait, Bri,” Justin announced.  “The more I think about it, the more I think reading the whole book would take up some of the time I could be sitting here with you.  Let’s just do the movie.”

 

“So Brian Kinney wins handily over _Mutiny on the Bounty_ ,” Brian joked – but only partly.

 

“Maybe,” Justin replied coyly.  “But there are a lot of other books out there.  Brian Kinney may find it hard to stay on top.  It may be a constant battle with the forces of great literature.”

 

“I’ll try real hard,” Brian assured him, ushering in still another quiet period for the guys.

 

Brian did return briefly to the subject a little while later.  “Was I ever in real danger of being put in a flimsy life raft and abandoned at sea, thousands of miles from the nearest land, like Captain Bligh was?” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear.

 

“Never, Brian,” Justin whispered back.  “Never.  I know a lot worse things to do than that.”

 

“And I have no reason to doubt you on that,” Brian smiled at him contentedly. 


	53. Chapter 252 - Strange Encounter

Well the fireplace was lit, the flames aflicker, and the occupants of the loft seated in their usual places.  But both of the guys felt there was something different afoot.  And were they ever right….

 

"OK," Brian began.  "I gotta tell you what happened today.  I just gotta.  You'll be upset if I don't.  It would be easier if you just let me tell you – without any smart remarks from you along the way.  That would be most efficient."  
  
"So Brian Kinney is an efficiency expert when he has something he's gotta tell me," Justin laughed.  "But not so interested in efficiency when it's the other way around.  OK yourself, Kinney.  I'll give you an example of the patient listener and I hope you'll learn how it's done.  Shoot."

 

"Well," Brian began rather too confidently.  "Me and Brandon were supposed to have lunch today…."  
  
"You and Brandon were having lunch?" Justin interjected.  "What were you and Brandon having lunch about?  You didn't say anything about having lunch with Brandon before…."

 

"Maybe it was about getting something to eat, Baby," Brian retaliated.  "To keep us strong enough for our afternoon's work.  Some people do eat, you know – and some people interrupt too – even when they say they won't."

 

"Well I bet it was you guys getting together to figure out something about Jason," Justin grouched.  "I bet you were giving Brandon some advice about how to 'handle' Jason.   Not fair - ganging up on Jason."

 

"Or maybe Brandon was giving Brian some advice about how to 'handle' Justin," Brian laughed.  "That might be helpful and welcome too.  But I guess you and Jason never do any plotting together concerning me or Brandon?"

 

"You know I see Jason pretty often, Bri," Justin admitted, "Because I don't keep secrets.  And I guess you and Brandon get mentioned every once in a while - but we never gang up on you guys."  
  
"Nah," Brian got the point, "You guys wouldn't do that.  I'm sorry I even suggested that you might.  And I guess there's no Association of Blond Twinks either."  
  
"Beautiful Blond Twinks, Bri," Justin corrected him archly.  "It's the Association of Beautiful Blond Twinks that there isn't any of."

 

"Right," Brian conceded with a trace of irony.  "I got it now."

 

"So have you decided not to tell me what you were gonna tell me?" Justin commented.  "You seem to have changed the subject, Mr. Kinney."

 

"Well maybe I won't tell you after all," Brian suggested.  "Let me think about it for a minute."

 

There was a pause of medium length – way more than a minute - in the discussion at this point, which might have gone on even longer, but Brian eventually did return to the subject.

 

"OK, Twink," Brian reopened the conversation.  "You know we're having some electric work dome in the office?"  
  
"Yep," Justin confirmed.  "Cynthia told me you're having the whole place rewired.  I don't remember if you mentioned it or not."

 

"Probably not," Brian said.  "I knew you'd hear from Cynthia so I didn't need to say anything, did I?"

 

"Well Cynthia didn't tell me you were having lunch with Brandon," Justin pointed out, "And you didn't feel the need to tell me that either."

 

"Cynthia didn't know, Baby," Brian told him, "And she doesn't know what else happened that I was going to tell you either – so if I don't tell you, you may never know."

 

"And I think it's obvious that you don't want to tell me either," Justin replied.  "No matter how hard I try to pry it out of you."

 

"No," Brian disagreed.  "I do want to tell you – and I will.  See, I was walking through the outer office and I hear one of the electricians call the other electrician – the one who was giving me the eye all morning and who is majorly hot by the way  - he called him 'Oswaldo.'"

 

"Oswaldo," Justin echoed.  "That's not a common name, Bri.  The only 'Oswaldo' I ever heard of is the guy who is currently the big stud at Babylon.  Like the new Brian or Brandon maybe."

 

"That was exactly what I thought," Brian now continued without interruption to a very attentive listener.  "I never saw the Babylon Oswaldo but Ted had.  Ted confirmed that it was the same Oswaldo though."

 

"Do you think Oswaldo knew who you were?" Justin wanted to know.

 

"Yeah, he did," Brian confirmed  "He'd have to know since he was working at Kinnetics.  Anyhow, he definitely knew – and he also figured out that I knew who he was – so he came up and introduced himself – said he'd always wanted to meet me and was sorry he missed us the couple of times we were at Babylon lately."

 

"I don't think I like this, Brian," Justin decided.  "Not at all.  Well what did you do?  What did you say?"

 

"Not much right then," Brian said.  "But a little while later, I called Brandon and we talked a bit – and then I invited Oswaldo to go to lunch with Brandon and me."

 

"You took Oswaldo to lunch," Justin couldn't believe his ears.  "You actually took Oswaldo to lunch.  You and Brandon must be crazy."

 

"Nah," Brian assured him.  "It was a pretty decent lunch.  Oswaldo is smart and a hell of an electrician too – not really all that bad of a guy - but he's kind of a mean critter.  I hope me and Brandon weren't ever as mean as Oswaldo."

 

"Yeah, you were," Justin opined.  "You and Brandon were both as mean as Oswaldo.  But both of you were redeemed by the love of a pure and innocent boy-friend.  That's what saved you guys – an innocent and pure unselfish love."  
  
"Geez, Kiddo," Brian responded.  "If I ever meet that guy, I'll want to thank him.  I wonder why I can't remember him.  A magic spell I guess."

 

"Nah," Justin came back.  "You wouldn't thank him either.  You'd probably just make fun of him and pick on him and that kind of stuff.  That's what you'd do….  You don't think there's any chance of Oswaldo getting redeemed then, I guess?"

 

"I don't think so, Baby," Brian told him.  "Oswaldo seems pretty happy the way things are.  He said he thinks he has four or five good years ahead.  He says when he gets real old maybe he'll pick out some twink and settle down some.  But he told me and Brandon that we quit way too soon."

 

"That wasn't exactly all your decision, Brian," Justin grinned at him.  "Not that I like to brag…."

 

"Well I didn't really like Oswaldo all that much," Brian pointed out, "But maybe I did warn him about the Association of Blond Twinks.  I thought he ought to have a little warning.  Brandon told him too – so he's been warned."

 

"Beautiful Blond Twinks, Bri," Justin reminded him.  "I know this is another case of your selective forgetfulness but…. Anyhow, no blond twink would be crazy enough to want Oswaldo so he's not going to get saved that way.  Not a chance."

 

"Maybe a beautiful brunette twink?" Brian suggested.

 

"More savage than blond twinks by far, Kinney," Justin informed him.  "Not as smart but way more savage.  Oswaldo deserves to get mixed up with a beautiful brunette twink.  He'll get eaten up alive."

 

"Geez, Baby," Brian wiped his brow in a sarcastic gesture.  "I guess maybe I was lucky to get you."

 

"Yeah, you were, BK," Justin told him.  "Really lucky.  You don't even know just how lucky you were."

 

"I think maybe I do, Baby," Brian intensified his hold on Justin.  "Yeah, I'm sure I do.  I don't think I'd like to be Oswaldo even though….."

 

"I love you, Brian," Justin told him.  "I love you more than anything and you always say just the right thing too."  
  
"And you know what, Sweetheart," Brian replied,  "You know that socket work you wanted done in the kitchen,  Well…."

 

"Shut up, Brian," Justin kissed him on the cheek.  "I think you should shut up while you're ahead."  
  
Brian took that good advice – and found no reason to regret it..


	54. Chapter 253 - Challenge

A few days had passed since the revelation of the odd lunch engagement shared by Brian and Brandon with the current incumbent at Babylon.  The subject had not been broached in the loft again since then – but as the guys settled down in front of their fake fireplace, it might have been on both of their minds.  And it was.

 

"I guess the electrical work at Kinnetics is all over, Brian," Justin supposed with a smile.  "You must be all rewired by now."

 

"Yeah it is," Brian affirmed.  "They got done early this afternoon and they did a really good job too.  We can get those new machines we need now and not blow any fuses or breakers."

 

"And I guess Brian Kinney didn't blow any fuses over any of the electricians either," Justin continued, "Or like maybe take any of them out to lunch again?"

 

"Nope," Brian affirmed again.  "Lunch the last two days was with clients.  Wanna hear about them?  Might be a little boring though."

 

"Well you know how I'm really interested in everything you do, Bri," Justin replied, "But I don't want to pry or anything so I won't ask."

 

"I think that's reasonable," Brian assented, "So I guess you also wouldn't be interested in whether I talked to Oswaldo again after the big lunch date…."

 

"Well, you know what, I'll be glad to listen if you feel like telling me, Sweetheart," Justin told him. "That might be interesting since I know about Oswaldo and all… .So I would be glad to listen – if you want to tell me."

 

"That sounds pretty much like an order to me, Baby," Brian grinned.  "My sweet little Justin seems to be fascinated by big brutal Oswaldo.  It might be better if I talked voluntarily though – and avoided the third degree."  
  
"Might be," Justin agreed coyly, "Oswaldo sounds like he could be a challenge.  Not that I think much interesting would have occurred right there at Kinnetics.  Still it might be better if…."

 

"OK, Baby," Brian gave in, "Oswaldo kept giving me the eye right up to the minute he walked out the door.  I don't know if his intentions were good or not.  He did say I should stop around Babylon more often."

 

"Well I don't think Oswaldo has any good intentions about anything, Bri," Justin decided with a smile.  "That's my opinion if you want it.  And he had a lot of nerve coming on to you too.  Doesn't he know about me?"

 

"Yeah, you know he knows about you all right," Brian laughed.  "But you may not know that he's actually seen you.  He thinks you're pretty hot.  That's what he said anyhow."

 

"Nothing the matter with Oswaldo's eyesight, I guess," Justin pointed out through a big grin.  "Or his taste either.  Maybe there is some hope for Oswaldo after all."

 

"Guess he does have a good eye," Brian joked.  "He told me that if I ever wanted to get rid of you for one night sometime, he'd take you off my hands.  Just for one night though.  Oswaldo doesn't do repeats."

 

"What do you mean, Brian – take me off your hands for a night?" Justin was not smiling now.  "What do you mean?  Am I some kind of thing that can be lent out for the night?  Maybe rented out even?  Am I some kind of chattel or something?"

 

"Hold your horses, Baby," Brian reined him in – or at least tried to.  "I didn't say that stuff.  Oswaldo said it – and we know what kind of clod he is."

 

"Well I hope you told him off, Kinney," Justin went on unabated.  "I hope you defended my honor and told that creep off.  You probably told him you'd think about it.  That's what you probably told him.  I know you too."

 

"Yeah, you do know me, Sunshine," Brian laughed.  "That is exactly what I told him.  Wonder if he's busy tonight.  I maybe could use a little peace and quiet – just for the one night though.  There is such a thing as too much peace and quiet."

 

"OK, Kinney," Justin laughed back at him, "But that one night business could be a real challenge too.  Justin Taylor loves a challenge.  Oswaldo wouldn't be the first guy I ever met who didn't do repeats.  It might be very interesting – yeah – a real challenge.  If you would ever decide that you wanted him to take me off your hands, that is –it just might be for more than one night too.  Bet I could handle that all right.  Done it before.  Bet I could do it again."

 

"You do 'fits' pretty good, Honey," Brian admitted, squeezing the kid ever so slightly, "But I don't think I can spare you – not for tonight at least.  It just might be better to get this Oswaldo stuff taken care of right now and then forget about it."

 

"Bet you're just jealous because Oswaldo found me attractive too," Justin taunted.  "Bet he'd have made eyes at me too if I had been there – so you aren't the only attractive guy in the world."

 

"And we aren't the only attractive guys in the world either," Brian taunted back.  "Oswaldo asked me to tell Brandon that he'd be willing to take Jason off his hands for one night sometime too."

 

"Don't do it, Bri," Justin advised him strenuously.  "Jason is not tough enough to deal with Oswaldo.  Don't tell Brandon.  If anybody has to go, it ought to be me.  I'll face the challenge.  Oswaldo will be done in.  David and Goliath all over again."

 

"Geez, Baby," Brian recoiled.  "You're really taking this challenge stuff seriously – Bible citations and all.  But you don't need to do any worrying about Jason.  I don't think Brandon would ever want to get Jason off his hands for even one night.  He is crazy about that kid."

 

"And…?" Justin expected him to go on.

 

"And I wouldn't want to get you off my hands for even one night either, I guess," Brian did go on with faked hesitation.  ."Satisfied…?"

 

"Because…?" Justin pushed on.  "You wouldn't want to get me off your hands even for one night because…?"

 

"Maybe because I love you," Brian conceded.  "Did I get the answer right?"

 

Justin snuggled up closer to Brian, indicating that Brian had indeed hit upon the exactly correct response, and bringing the conversation to a long but temporary halt.

 

"OK," Justin eventually resumed the chat.  "I guess you're not planning to let me have my chance with Oswaldo after all."

 

"Guess not, Baby," Brian told him.  "I think Oswaldo needs to find his own twink.  You're taken."

 

"And you're the boss around here, Kinney," Justin ran his hand through Brian's hair.  "We always do things your way – and that's what we should do this time too.  BK always knows best."

 

"Well I just hate to deprive you of your challenge though, Kiddo," Brian told him.  "I know how you love a challenge, JT."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin responded by placing his head on Brian's shoulder.  "Don't you know you're always a bigger challenge for me than old Oswaldo could ever be? Yeah, I do love a challenge and you, Mr. Kinney, are the challenge I love the most.  You're all the challenge I'll ever want – or ever need."

 

"You know what, Baby," Brian told Justin, pulling the kid up onto his lap and circling him with both arms.  "You can be just a bit of a challenge yourself."

 

And Brian was thinking that he loved a challenge too.


	55. Chapter 254 - Roamin' Around

It was time for the guys to position themselves on the floor facing the fake fireplace.  Justin had been impatiently waiting because he wanted the help of the fireplace when he brought up something that was bothering him.  Brian encircled him with his arm and that made Justin feel a little better but he was still uneasy.  He went straight to what was on his mind.

 

"Brian, I know you pretty well by now, and I know your moods too," he began.  "So I know you're mad at me."

 

"No, I'm not," Brian smiled at him.  "So the great Justin Taylor may not be as intuitive as he credits himself as being.  Sorry about that."

 

"Now that answer just convinces me that I'm right," Justin maintained.  "You are mad about something, so it will be better if I don't get mad at you for calling me unperceptive.  I am perceptive enough to know it's better when we're not mad at each other at the same time."

 

"Yeah," Brian agreed with that.  "It wouldn't be a good idea for us both to be mad at the same time.  But you can get mad at me right now if you want to because I'm not mad at you."

 

"So you're not going to tell me why you're mad," Justin pouted.  "If you loved me you'd tell me what you're mad about."  
  
"So you'd rather that I was mad at you than for you to be unperceptive, Twink," Brian laughed.  "That's crazy."

 

"No it's not either," Justin disagreed.  "If you're mad at me I can probably fix that, but if I'm not perceptive, that's a character flaw that I might not be able to fix.  Anyhow you are mad and I know it so you may as well just tell me why.  You'll have to do that sometime – so why not just do it now?"

 

"Maybe I'll just wait until you tell me about the toga party," Brian responded.  "When were you going to tell me about the toga party?"

 

"Toga party?" Justin replied.  "How the hell did you find out about that?  Anyhow the truth is that I was never going to tell you about it.  I didn't want you giving me a hard time about the weird younger generation – which doesn't include you when it's weird.  How did you hear about the party anyhow?"

 

"You're telling me that you weren't going to try to trick me into going?" Brian seemed surprised.  "It's an Institute event, isn't it?  Just seemed to me like it would be something you'd really go for."

 

"Well maybe you're not so perceptive yourself, Mr. Kinney," Justin advised him.  "I didn't think you'd want to go to any toga party – and I didn't think I wanted you to go to that toga party either.  Half the guys at school are gay and I'm not sure I'd want you running around with them half-dressed."

 

"So you think there might be some competition, eh?"  Brian grinned.  "Little Sunshine is worried?"

 

"Don't go there, Kinney," Justin warned him.  "Don't try to pretend you want to go to that toga party either.  If you try that, I'll pretend I want to go too and then we'll be going to a toga party that neither of us wants to go to."

 

"OK, Baby," Brian cuddled the kid.  "Whatever you want.  I am surprised that you don't really want to go though."

 

"Well, maybe I'm just growing up, Bri," Justin responded.  "Life will be a lot easier for you if I grow up some, I guess."

 

"I'm not sure I want you to grow up, Baby," Brian told him.  "I think I love you just the way you are."

 

That was a line destined to bring the conversation to a sudden halt – and it did.  But the discussion was not over and after a considerable period, it resumed.

 

"You didn't tell me how you found out about the party, Bri," Justin said.  "I guess it was from Mikey.  Hunter and Malcolm are going.  I should have figured that you'd find out even though I asked them not to tell you.  I didn't tell Michael."

 

"Mikey didn't tell me," Brian informed him.  "Hunter and Malcolm told him not to tell me so he was surprised that I knew when I asked him about it."

 

"Well then how did you find out?" Justin was interested.

 

"Emmett." Brian told him.  "Emmett stopped me at the diner.  Seems he's making special designer togas for Malcolm and Hunter and he wondered why we hadn't asked him to do ours."

 

"O my God," Justin exclaimed.  "I never even thought of designer togas."

 

"I'll just remember that when you start bragging about thinking of everything," Brian mocked him laughingly.

 

"Well, I'd advise you not to be lulled into a false sense of security, Kinney," Justin came back.  "Maybe I'm not perfect but I'm pretty close."

 

"You're perfect enough for me, Sweetrheart," Brian told him, seemingly making a habit of stopping the discussion in its tracks.  It was a while before any conversation resumed.

 

"You know what, Brian?" Justin told Brian, finally breaking the spell.  "I wonder what our designer togas would have looked like.  I really don't want to go to the party but I do wonder what the togas would look like.  We can see Malcolm's and Hunter's though and I guess that will give us an idea what we missed – but we'll never know what Emm would have decided for us."

 

"Maybe we will," Brian responded.  "Actually this was supposed to be a surprise but I told Emmett to go ahead and design some for us too.  I even think they may be already finished."

 

"You want to go to the toga party?" Justin recoiled slightly.

 

"Nope," Brian laughed.  "Never.  We can wear them around the loft sometime if you want to, but you're the only one who's ever going to see me in that toga – and I wasn't crazy about the idea of you running around in front of those gay guys at the Institute either – in any especially fetching designer toga – or in any old plain toga either."

 

"I love you, Brian Kinney," Justin kissed the big guy.  "You are a lot of fun in addition to being the greatest guy in the world.  You know what we'll do.  We'll have our own toga party right here the night they have the one at the Institute.  Just the two of us."

 

"See," Brian grinned at him.  "I was right all along.  You do want to get me to some toga party.  I knew it all along."

 

""Shut up, Bri," Justin commanded.  "There are some other things I want to get you to do before any old toga party – so just shut up about the toga party, will you – so I can get to work on those other things."  
  
And Brian was happy to comply.  The kid always got what he wanted.


	56. Chapter 255 - Little White Lies

There seemed to be a mild and friendly debate going on as the guys entered the loft one evening.  Justin immediately headed over to light the fake fireplace and Brian settled himself onto the floor as the flames began to flicker.  Justin soon joined him in what certainly looked like a scene of complete domestic bliss – and it probably was.  The debate did not resume immediately – but eventually it did.

 

“You lied to me,” Brian was still insisting.

 

“No I did not,” Justin insisted back.  “What I did was just to surprise you.  That’s what I did and that’s all that I did.”

 

“Well it seems to me that keeping information that I should know away from me is the moral equivalent of lying, Baby.” Brian continued.  “That is my opinion and I’m sticking to it too.”

 

“Hey, Kinney,” Justin stated his case.  “Last week I said I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight – if you remember – and you said that it sounded good to you.”

 

“But you did not happen to mention where, did you?” Brian grinned at him.  “Vital information that you withheld deliberately, Sweetheart.  And you didn’t want me to know either.”

 

“Well I must admit that the element of surprise would be ruined if I told you,” Justin had to concede, “But I seem to remember you saying that anyplace I picked would be OK.  Am I wrong?”

 

“I might have said that, Kiddo,” Brian remembered, “But I only said it because I thought you had Gino’s in mind.”

 

“And I guess I was supposed to read your mind?” Justin reasoned.  “Like magic maybe?”

 

“Well you don’t seem to have any trouble reading my mind when I don’t want you to, Baby,” Brian grouched mildly.  “You seem to only read minds when it suits you.”

 

“Brian, Honey,” Justin pointed out patiently.  “You enjoyed the meal.  You said it was maybe the best spaghetti you ever had.  And you’ve done nothing but complain ever since…..”

 

“Because you never told me we were going to a church supper at Reverend Tom’s church – or that my mother would be one of the waitresses – or that Clare and the kids would be there – and even Jason and Brandon, for cripes sake,” Brian defended himself.

 

“All part of the surprise, Bri,” Justin replied.  “Except for the Brandon and Jason part.  I didn’t know they were going to be there either.  Anyhow, you enjoyed yourself so I don’t see what all this is about.  Unless you’re just complaining about me even wanting to go to the church supper at all.  You would have gone with me anyhow if I wanted to go - and you know it.”

 

“Yeah, I probably would have, Baby,” Brian admitted, “But I also probably would have complained a little if I knew where you were taking me.”

 

“No doubt at all about that,” Justin laughed.  “But you’re getting to complain now and that should satisfy you, shouldn’t it?”

 

“Well I just don’t think we should be lying about stuff, that’s all,” Brian explained.  “That’s all I’m really saying.”

 

“In that case,” Justin smiled archly, “Maybe we ought to go back to that quick trip to Boston you took last month, Mr. Kinney.”

 

“That was entirely different, Baby,” Brian posited.  “I had to go and there was no point in your coming along.  I left in the morning and took a damn red-eye back so I could get home by midnight.”

 

“But you knew about the trip the night before and you didn’t say a word to me about it,” Justin came back.  “You called me from the airport at 10 in the morning to tell me your flight was getting ready to board – and that you hoped you’d be back that night but you weren’t sure.  Was that a lie, Bri?  What about that?”

 

“I guess I thought it was worth it to save you the trouble of campaigning to come along – which you would have, I bet,” Brian reasoned.  “It was just a quick trip.  I was doing it for your own benefit, Sweetheart, so I don’t think that was a lie.”

 

“Well you could have condemned me to a lonely evening all by myself here in this lonely loft…,” Justin conjectured.  “And maybe a long lonely night too….”

 

“But I didn’t though,” Brian defended himself.  “You told me you went out to dinner with Jason and Brandon and had a good time – without me - and you still had a good time – but I wasn’t even mad about that either.”

 

“Actually, Honey,” Justin laughed.  “We went to Tom’s church that night.  The spaghetti dinner is like a monthly affair.  Johnny had been wanting me to bring you for the last couple of months but I was kind of afraid – knowing how you are.  So your sneaky trip to Boston gave me a chance to try it out myself without you.  Brandon and Jason aren’t as hard to please as you are so I asked them to come along.  We all liked the meal so much I figured it was safe to ask you this month.  That’s how Brandon and Jason knew about it and that’s why they were there tonight.  And I was gonna tell you where I wanted to go tonight till you said anywhere I picked would be all right and so I decided to surprise you.  And you were surprised too.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian agreed, “I was surprised all right.”

 

“But no more surprised than I was when I got that call from the airport the day you snuck off to Boston without me,” Justin countered.  “So I guess if I was lying to you tonight, you were lying to me then.”

 

Brian didn’t respond immediately so there was a lull in the conversation at this point while the guys thought things over.  Actually the lull might have ended the conversation altogether as they got somewhat distracted – but it didn’t.”

 

“Well I guess if they were lies,” Brian resumed, “They were little white lies.  I guess they don’t count.  Do you think it’s OK for us to tell each other little white lies?”

 

“You know what, Bri,” Justin laughed.  “If I thought it was OK, I could still answer that question either way because if I said ‘no’ it would just be a little white lie.”

 

“And you know what, Kiddo,” Brian laughed back.  “There is absolutely no point in trying to reason with you tonight – or even talk to you so….”

 

There was yet another lull in the discussion at this point – longer than the first one too.  Now that should have killed off the entire conversation – but actually, it didn’t.”

 

“So there’s gonna be another spaghetti dinner next month?” Brian asked a while later.

 

Yep,” Justin affirmed.  “Wanna go?  It’s completely up to you.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian replied.  “It was really pretty good.  I guess I was just complaining to make sure you don’t pull something like that again.  Maybe we should go.  Wonder if maybe Mikey and Ben….”

 

“I think they’re already planning to be there next month, Brian,” Justin informed him.  “And Malcolm and Hunter – and Ted and Blake…..  There just wasn’t enough time for them to arrange to get there this month….Of course Brandon and Jason will probably be there….”

 

“OK, Twink,” Brian told him with a tighter embrace and a look that was half-laugh and half-leer.  “This conversation is officially over – finally and officially over.  Got it?”

 

“Whatever you say, BK,” Justin replied contentedly, snuggling up closer to Brian. “Just like always.”  Which may or may not have been a little white lie.


	57. Chapter 256 - Give Me a Ring Sometime

OK, the fire was lit and the guys were already  in place.  The flickering flames seemed to have them completely entranced - but the silence was not likely to last – and it didn't.

 

"Hey, Brian," the kid spoke up.  "I bet you'll never guess what happened."

 

"No use of my trying then," Brian opined.  "You know me so well that if you say I'll never guess, I guess I won't ever guess.  So I'll just sit here patiently and wait for you to tell me what happened."

 

"That'll be the day," Justin grinned at him.  "The day you sit there and let me tell you anything."

 

"Tell," Brian ordered, grinning back at the kid.

 

"Brandon gave Jason a ring for his birthday," Justin announced, quite satisfied that he had been able to deliver the news in seemingly record time.

 

"A birthstone ring I guess," Brian replied, "What is the birthstone for this month?"

 

"Not a birthstone ring, Brian," Justin decided it wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought.  "A real ring – a real ring like you gave me.  Like we're wearing now.  That kind of a ring."

 

"Birthstone rings are real rungs too, I think," Brian stated with some certainty.

 

"Cut it out, Kinney," Justin pleaded.  "You know what I mean and this is a big thing too – so quit trying to make some joke out of it.  It wasn't any joke when you gave me my ring – at least it wasn't for me.  Maybe it was for you?"

 

"Now you cut it out, Twink," Brian demanded.  "If I just sat here and listened to what you tell me, you'd be disappointed and  think something was the matter.  Right?"

 

"Maybe," Justin admitted, "But maybe I'd also like to hear you say you're glad you gave me my ring in the first place."  
  
"Never asked for it back, did I?" Brian teased him.

 

"Wouldn't get it back even if you did ask," Justin teased back.  "It's mine and you're mine too, BK.  And that is just how it is, so what do you have to say about that?"

 

"Possessive little son of a gun," Brian laughed as he tightened his grip on the kid, proving that he might be just a little possessive too.  The gesture was not lost on Justin who helpfully cuddled himself up closer to Brian.  

 

The discussion paused for a while at this point – allowing them  time for a little meditation on both their parts.

 

"Well what do you think about Brandon giving Jason a ring?" Justin eventually returned to the topic.  "Aren't you gonna say anything about it?  How about some opinion on the subject, Brian?"  
  
"I hope Brandon never regrets it," Brian speculated.

 

"You hope Brandon never regrets it," Justin gave some evidence that Brian had not given an acceptable opinion.  "You hope he never regrets it – like you do, I guess."

 

"Nope," Brian assured him.  "I hope he never regrets it like I never regret it – no matter how hard you seem to try to get me to regret it."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin put his head on Brian's shoulder and induced another hiatus.  "You can be really romantic when you want to be."

 

"Or maybe when you insist on it," Brian grinned, but Justin was not in a mood to argue – so he didn't

 

It was another while before Justin reopened the conversation. "There's one other thing I think I better tell you, Bri," he said, "I don't want you to be surprised or get mad or anything.  You're always complaining about Brandon and Jason copying us…."

 

"I am not complaining, Sweetheart," Brian corrected him.  "I just happen to notice stuff sometimes and maybe I mention a few things – but I'm not complaining.  Anyhow, I don't think we're the only couple who have rings to show…. whatever the rings are supposed to show."

 

"The rings are supposed to show that they love each other and always want to be together," Justin told him what the rings are supposed to show.  "And so I guess that's exactly what you meant to say."

 

"Yeah," Brian confirmed.  "You know me so well that you know what I mean to say even when I don't say it."

 

"You're absolutely right, Kinney," Justin laughed, "But it's OK for you to say it anyhow – even if I do already know what you're gonna say.  And repetition doesn't bore me at all either.  But, you know what, sometimes you don't know exactly what I'm going to say. Like maybe now for instance.   It isn't just that Jason and Brandon have rings, Bri.  Actually, their rings look a good bit like ours – not exactly alike – not quite as neat – but a good bit like ours."

 

"And that doesn't bother you at all, Baby?" Brian wondered.  "I hope it doesn't bother you.  It doesn't bother me."

 

"Well it couldn't be deliberate, Bri," Justin presumed.  "Jason had seen my ring, of course – and I think he really wanted a ring too – so Jason knew what our rings looked like – but it was Brandon who picked theirs - so it couldn't have been deliberate."

 

"Well maybe Brandon saw our rings too," Brian suggested.  "Maybe he saw yours or maybe he saw mine.  I don't think he'd try to copy ours though.  Brandon would want something just for them, I think – something special.  He is really stuck on Jason."

 

"Wait a minute, Bri," Justin seemed to be formulating an idea.  "You had our rings made by that jewelry client from New York.  They were specially designed as I recall.  He doesn't usually do rings.  Well Jason told me their rings were a special order from New York.  And all of a sudden you seem to be an expert on how stuck Brandon is on Jason.  Now I'm beginning to wonder.  Remember when I said you'd never guess what I was going to tell you tonight.  Maybe I was wrong.  I'm gomma find out from Jason if the designer was Bill Coles – this whole thing calls for a thorough investigation - unless, of course, you have something you want to tell me.   I'm waiting."

 

"Well," Brian started hesitantly.  "You know that Brandon and me are getting kind of friendly.  Maybe I was kind of talking to Brandon and he was telling me about how much he loved Jason – and maybe I said something about rings – and maybe he really liked the idea – so maybe I put him in touch with Bill Coles.  That might have happened.  I have some vague recollection…."  
  
"And you never told me either, Brian Kinney," Justin protested.  "You didn't trust me.  You didn't tell me because you thought I'd tell Jason.  Well I wouldn't have and you should have known I wouldn't have too…."

 

"Hey, Sunshine," Brian told him.  "You may know me pretty well but you get it wrong sometimes too, and this is one of those times.  It was not that I didn't trust you.  I know you wouldn't ever have told Jason.  I know you, Baby.  You would never have told Jason – but you would have known – even before Jason did - and he wouldn't have had the pleasure of telling you – and you wouldn't have had the pleasure of hearing it from him.  I bet you'd rather have heard the news from Jason than from me."

 

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin reflected aloud as he perched himself onto Brian's lap.  "I think I know you really well – but just maybe you know me better than I know you.  And you know what else too.  You, Brian Kinney, are really and truly the most romantic guy in the whole world – even if you wouldn't ever admit it."

 

"Well if you say so…." Brian knowingly smiled, perhaps in tacit agreement.

 

But by then Justin was beyond saying anything at all.


	58. Chapter 257 - Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery

It was unseasonably cool for autumn and the guys were sitting on the floor of the loft, gazing at the flickering flames of the fake fireplace, which had just had its heating element turned on for the season.  So the guys were quite comfortable – except maybe for Justin.

 

"Hey, Brian," he opened the evening's discussion.  "I need to talk to you about Halloween."

 

"Geez, Baby," Brian responded.  "Halloween is still like two weeks away and you want to talk about it already.  You must have something really terrible planned if it's gonna take you two weeks to wear me down."

 

"Thanks for making this easier for me," Justin grouched mildly. "Like I could ever wear you down or get you to do anything you didn't want to do.  That'd be the day.  But can I please ask you something?"

 

"I don't see why not," Brian smiled at him.  "Anyhow, you would whether I said you could or not.  That's my guess."

 

"OK, Bri," Justin continued, ignoring the provocation.  "I maybe did a dumb thing.  Jason and me were talking about Halloween.  You know we'll be seeing them at the Gay and Lesbian Center on Halloween night.  Well, anyhow, I was telling him about how we watch the scary movies a couple of nights before…."

 

"And you invited him and Brandon to join us," Brian presumed.  "Maybe I ought to rent one of the screens at the Waterfront complex.  Would we need a 60 seat room or should we try for the 100 seater?  There'll be us and Mikey and Ben and Hunter and Malcolm and the probably the nephews and…."

 

"Cut it out Brian," Justin stopped him.  "I hope you realize that you're picking on me again.  And I'm insulted too that you think I'd invite them without asking you first."

 

"So you didn't invite them?" Brian asked with a laugh.

 

"No, Mr. Kinney, Sir," Justin came back.  "I did not invite them, but I could see pretty much that Jason wanted me to invite them   He said how much Brandon likes scary movies."

 

"You know what is scary, Sweetheart," Brian opined.  "What's scary is that Jason and Brandon seem to like everything we like.  Maybe if you'd have met Brandon before you met me…."

 

"Forget it, Kinney," Justin laughed too.  "Wishful thinking.  You can't get rid of me that easily.  You may wish I had taken up with Brandon but it would have never happened.  It was you I was looking for and I usually get what I'm looking for.  Anyhow, I think Brandon picks on Jason too – so that wouldn't be any improvement."

 

"Another example of what I'm talking about," Brian decided.  "Those two are too much like us two."

 

"Brian, Honey," Justin complained.  "Remember how I just said I usually get what I'm after.   Well, I need to talk to you about Halloween and I'm going to do it eventually."

 

"Well why don't you just quit beating around the bush and come out with it?" Brian wanted to know.  "Why don't you just go ahead and tell me what you want to tell me?"

 

"I don't know, Bri," Justin smiled.  "I guess I just can't keep my mind focused.  I'd like your permission to invite them to join us for the scary movies.  We have room.  We all just sit on the floor."

 

"Correction, Baby J," Brian grinned.  "Some of us sit on the floor.  You don't.  You sit on my lap with both my arms around you all night so the ghouls don't bite you.  And I think maybe Hunter ended up on Malcolm's lap last Halloween and I'm betting Mikey ends up on Ben's lap before we're finished this year.  So we don't all sit on the floor."

 

"Well then Jason will certainly sit on Brandon's lap," Justin conjectured.  "So they'll take up even less space than I was thinking.  Is it OK to ask them to come?  You know what, Brian, maybe you can sit on my lap this year.  How does that sound?"

 

"Sounds good to me," Brian accepted the offer.  "Then when the mummies and vampires sneak up behind us, they'll get to you first.  OK with me."

 

"I hope you know I was only kidding, " Justin retracted the offer on second thought.  "I know how much you like it better with me on your lap.  And anyhow, if you sat on my lap, I bet Brandon would sit on Jason's lap and that would freak you out."

 

"Yeah it would," Brian said, as Justin sidled himself up onto Brian's lap in a kind of preview performance.

 

And the conversation died out for a considerable period – but later on resumed – as usual.

 

"OK, Baby," Brian resumed the chat.  "Jason and Brandon are in.  Now can I ask you a question about Halloween since we're on the subject?  Do I get to pick my own costume this year?"

 

"Well," Justin equivocated.  "Melanie and Linz are taking Gus to the circus next week with his class from school and Mel thought Gus might like it if we all dressed up like circus animals for Halloween.  But we don't have to do that.  We can dress however you want.  It's all up to you.  So yes, you can pick your own costume this year."

 

"Well maybe I think we should all dress like circus animals," Brian decided.  "I think we should all be circus animals.  Is that OK with you?"

 

"Anything you say, Mr. Kinney," Justin agreed.  "You know it's always anything you say?  Which circus animal do you want to be?"

 

"Did you have anything in mind?" Brian wondered.

 

"Well, Melanie thought you'd make a good gorilla," Justin ventured.

 

"She would," Brian replied laconically.  "But I think maybe the gorilla idea will work.  Yep, I think I like it.  I'll be a gorilla all right, maybe even King Kong   I bet Gus would like it if I were King Kong.  Now what are you going to be?"

 

"Well, Mel thought maybe a duck," Justin informed him.

 

"Nope," Brian demurred.  "Ducks are not even circus animals.  I think you should be a platypus."

 

"Brian," Justin answered, "I don't even know what a platypus looks like, and I don't know if they're a circus animal or not, and I don't know if we can find a platypus costume, but if that's what you decide, then I'll be a platypus.  Who cares what Melanie thinks.  You're the decision maker around here."

 

Brian squeezed the kid even closer to himself.  "Hey, Baby," he asked, "You don't think Brandon and Jason will dress up as a gorilla and a platypus, do you?"

 

"Nope," Justin assured him.  "They're gonna be clowns.  Jason told me already."

 

"Well, just to be on the safe side," Brian suggested.  "How about not telling them what we'll be wearing, OK?"

 

"You know what, Brian Kinney," Justin told him.  "I really love you when you get paranoid."

 

Another pause in the discussion occurred at this point and it could have been over – but it wasn't.

 

Brian again broke the silence.  "You know, Kiddo," he told the twink, "You could have asked Jason and Brandon to come to the scary movies without asking me first.  You know that, don't you?"

 

"Maybe.  But I really like to ask your permission to do stuff," Justin replied.  "I guess it's crazy but I like to ask you.  You don't really mind me asking, do you?"

 

"Nope," Brian confided.  "I don't mind at all.  I kind of like saying 'yes' to you.  And sometime I might even get the guts to say 'no,' but I'm not at all sure about that."

 

Justin nuzzled Brian's cheek with his head.  "I'll bet you Jason and Brandon aren't as happy as we are," he mused.

 

"No, I don't think they could be," Brian mused back, "But I bet they're trying."


	59. Chapter 258 - Wise Counsel

The fireplace was blazing away, warming the loft on what was quite a cold day in Pittsburgh.  Brian and Justin had just finished a light dinner at home and were settling into their usual places on the floor.

 

“Dumbledore was gay, Brian,” Justin opened what would seem an uncommon discussion even for these two.

 

“Doubledoor?  Doubledoor?  Not sure I know that name.  If he was from Babylon I don’t think I remember him,” Brian mused in response.  “Maybe he was one of the ones whose name I didn’t know – I didn’t know all their names, you know - but if he was from Babylon, I guess we could presume he was gay so I guess….”

 

“Cut it out, Kinney,” Justin demanded.  “Cut it out right now.  You know exactly who Dumbledore is, or was – and we both know you know.”

 

“And just why would I know who this Doubledoor is - or was?” Brian asked the kid.  “You read all the Harry Potter books but I didn’t read any of them.  You know I didn’t.  Too long.”  
  
”See what I mean, Brian Kinney,” Justin replied triumphantly.  “You know Dumbledore was in the Harry Potter books so you do too know who he is – or was.”

 

“Maybe we ought to decide if this Doubledoor actually is – or if he was,” Brian smiled at the kid.  “If he was in the Harry Potter books, I guess you’re saying he was alive for some of them and departed for the later ones.”

 

“Or maybe he was departed for the early books and came back to life for the later ones, Bri,” Justin countered.  “We’re dealing with magic here, Kinney, so it could be either way.  Or maybe he kept switching back and forth between here and there….”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian concluded with a laugh.  “I wish I could call up some magic to make this discussion disappear right now.  You must have really run out of subjects to argue about if you have to bring up this Doubledoor guy.  But yeah, I did hear he was from the Harry Potters – and that he was gay too.  Some of the guys at the office – guys I thought had more sense – were discussing it, and Ted knew about it too.  So who cares if some guy in some book was gay – and how come it took so long for you big Potter fans to figure it out?”

 

“Darn it, Brian,” Justin grouched.  “It’s not me who’s starting any argument.  I just wanted to talk about it with you because I wanted your wise counsel on a couple of things.  But if you don’t want to talk about Dumbledore….”

 

“Wait a minute, Sunshine,” Brian interrupted him.  “You were looking to get my wise counsel.  There must be real magic in this loft – Justin the All-Wise is seeking my wise counsel.  That is something to think about.  Yes it is.  Real magic.”

 

“OK, Brian,” Justin seemed to concede.  “You win – just like you always do.  I hereby give up.  If you don’t want to talk about Dumbledore, the subject of Dumbledore is officially dropped.  OK?”

 

“I don’t think so, Sweetheart,” Brian told him.  “Your giving up is not at all like any rational being’s giving up.  But we have the preliminaries all taken care of now – so we can just proceed to whatever is on that puzzling mind of yours?  My wise counsel is now available.  Five cents please.”

 

“And worth every penny of that large sum too,” Justin gibed - then went on to explain,  “Well it’s just that we didn’t know Dumbledore was gay - all through the books.  The author just announced the other day at a press conference that Dumbledore was gay.  That’s how we found out.  Don’t you think Dumbledore should have told us he was gay – I mean told somebody in the books he was gay or something like that – so us readers would have known?  There were all kinds of different characters in the books, Bri, but there weren’t any gays.  I noticed that when I was reading them – and now….”

 

“Would it have made any difference in the character if you had known he was gay?” Brian wondered.  “Maybe it didn’t make any difference in the story so it just never showed up.  Would you want people to like or dislike your art-work because you’re gay?  I bet some of the people who buy your stuff at that New York gallery don’t know you’re gay.”

 

“Of course I want my stuff to stand on its own, Brian,” Justin said.  “If it’s good, it’s good – and if it’s not good, then it’s not good.  It doesn’t have anything to do with whether I’m in love with the greatest guy in the world or not.”

 

“Seems like you’re getting tired of discussing this subject, Baby,” Brian told the kid as he cuddled him closer and introduced a pause in the intellectual discussion.  There was plenty of time for intellectual discussion later.  Indeed there was.

 

“You know what, Bri,” Justin returned to that discussion after the lengthy delay.  “I think it would have been nice to know there was a gay character in the books though – even if it didn’t concern the plot – like maybe as a role model or something like that….”  
  
”And this Dumbledore was some kind of a great wizard, I suspect,” Brian smiled at him, “And little Justin Taylor wanted him for a role model – and maybe he was a role model for JT anyhow – even if JT didn’t know Dumbledore was gay – because JT is a kind of a wizard too, Baby – a genuine bona-fide wizard.”

 

“Now it seems like you’re the one who’s getting tired of discussing this subject, Kinney,” Justin teased him, running his hand through Brian’s hair, “But I’m too smart for that….”

 

“Too smart, eh?” Brian teased him back.  “I’ll remember that.  Yep.  I’ll remember that.  I will.  OK, Sweetheart, what other wise counsel do you need?  I guess that’s all I’m good for.  Brian Kinney is only useful as a wise counselor – and to think what he used to be….”

 

“Not all, Bri,” Justin assured him,  “Good counsel is not all you’re good for.  But you do actually give some good counsel every once in a while.  Do you think it was OK for the author to tell us Dumbledore was gay after the fact?”

 

“Yeah, Kiddo,” Brian replied.  “I think that was OK.  Do you think folks who read the HP books for the first time now, knowing that Dumbledore is gay, will get a different impression from the books than you did?  Will that make a difference?”

 

“That’s a good question, Brian,” Justin considered.  “I didn’t think of that.  I guess I don’t know.  Dumbledore won’t be any different, I guess – I just don’t know.  But I hadn’t thought about the people who will read the books in the future.  They will know – even if it isn’t actually mentioned in the books themselves.  Maybe that’s why she said so now.  Maybe she wishes she had put something in there – some gay characters I mean – not just Dumbledore.  By the way, Honey, I notice that you’ve now got Dumbledore’s name right.  Bet you knew it all along.”

 

“Maybe,” Brian equivocated, “And maybe not.  That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

 

“Lucky I’m a genuine wizard then, Sweetheart,” Justin countered.  “So I will be able to find out, won’t I?”

 

“Well I don’t doubt you’ll try,” Brian admitted, “And maybe with a great wizard like Dumbledore for a role-model, you will be able to find out.”

 

“Yeah, Kinney,” Justin exulted just slightly.  “Dumbledore was my role-model.  That’s why I’m as good a wizard as I am.”

 

“Well then, Sweetheart,” Brian asked him archly, adding a little caress for good measure,  “If Dumbledore was such a complete role-model for you, why didn’t you know he was gay in the first place?”


	60. Chapter 259 - Aftermath

**It was a cool fall in Pittsburgh and the guys were glad for the warmth of their fake fireplace.  They were sitting on the floor of the loft enjoying the flickering flames and the eerie shadows that leaped about the loft, illuminating a few of the Halloween decorations which had not yet been dismantled and returned to storage.**

**"You're not mad about anything that happened this Halloween, are you, Bri?" Justin asked the guy who had encircled him with his arm and who certainly didn’t look like he was mad about anything.** **"I guess you mean 'Am I mad about you not having the decorations put away yet – three days after the fact'?"  Brian surmised.** **"Nope," Justin replied quickly.  "That isn't what I mean at all.  You were the one who made me and Malcolm and Hunter go crazy with a lot of extra stuff this year.  I don't know what you were trying to prove but I told you it would take a while to get all that stuff taken apart.  We'll finish it up tomorrow but I want to remind you that you haven’t done a thing to help clean up either."** **"And you wanted me to help?" Brian countered just as quickly.** **"No, we didn't actually," Justin had to laugh.  "We're satisfied to forego your assistance but we're not ready for you to be mad about how long it's taking either."** **"Well then," Brian wondered, "What am I allowed to be mad about?"** **"I guess it would be all right for you to be a little mad about scary movie night," Justin allowed.  "It did get a bit crowded."** **"Yeah, it did," Brian agreed, "But it wasn't anybody's fault that Abelard and his three pals from OSU showed up for Halloween.  We had to invite them to come, so I guess I shouldn't be mad about that."** **"Yeah, but it used to be just you and Mikey," Justin continued, "And then me, and then everybody else, and then this year I added Jason and Brandon and…."** **"Things change, Baby," Brian philosophized, "And, you know something else, I don't care about the other guys but I wouldn't even want to do it any more if you weren't there."** **That brought the conversation to an abrupt pause – even though it clearly was not over, but it was over for a while.** **"What did you think of Abelard's friends, Bri?" Justin eventually decided to return to the topic under discussion.** **"Well, I thought Felix and Paul were pretty much OK," Brian replied, "But I still think it's not a good idea to have straight guys around here."** **"I guess you mean Cecil," Justin was smiling.  "You left him out.  He wasn't trying to be mean or obnoxious or anything.  He thought he was being funny when he climbed up on Abelard's lap."** **"Yeah, he did," Brian admitted, "But straight guys have such a weird sense of humor most of the time."** **"Not like us," Justin laughed.  "When they decided to come back for Gus' party here the next night and we went out to get them costumes…."** **"So I picked out a jackass suit for Cecil," Brian interrupted.  "A perfect fit it was too.  And it suited him fine.  Now that was really funny."** **"Yeah but you also picked out the camel outfit for Abelard," Justin provoked.** **"Well you never told me that Gus' favorite animal was the camel so it's your fault," Brian complained.  "I don't care if Gus liked Abelard's costume the best.  He liked my King Kong costume too – and your crazy platypus costume scared him.  Scared me too."** **"I guess you don't want me to remind you who decided on a platypus costume for me in the first place, do you?" Justin reminded him.  "It certainly was not my idea to be a platypus."** **"OK, Twink," Brian seemed amused.  "So this year I pick out some costumes and maybe they don't work out all that well.  So what did you expect?  Brian Kinney can't do anything right."** **"Poor unappreciated Brian Kinney," Justin sympathized, with maybe mock sincerity.  "I hope we're not going to go through that old 'nobody loves me' bit."** **"Well nobody does," Brian echoed.  "Seems to me sometimes like nobody does."** **"Well maybe somebody does," Justin told him.  "I actually think that somebody does."** **"If it's the right somebody, I guess that's OK then," Brian decided reluctantly.** **Justin took some time out from the conversation at this point to try to answer that supposition – and apparently succeeded.  Again the conversation resumed after a while.** **"Nope," Brian replied to the earlier question.  "I'm not mad about anything that happened this Halloween at all.  You did all the work and I got some of the credit.  It was my intention really to thank you – after you got all the Halloween stuff put away that is – but I guess I can thank you now and if you don't get all the stuff put away, I'll do it myself."** **"You don't need to threaten me at all, Mr. Kinney," Justin told him.  "We planned to finish all that tomorrow and we will.  Maybe I'll bring Jason over too just to make sure we have enough manpower."** **"Twinkpower, I think," Brian laughed.  "Don't you mean twinkpower?"** **"Way better than manpower, I think," Justin came back.  "Twinkpower rules - and you better know that, Kinney."** **Brian just smiled at that – very possibly in agreement – and they stared for just a few minutes at the fake flames.** **"You know what, Baby," Brian resumed the chat.  "If that Cecil guy comes here in December to have us pick out Christmas gifts for him, I want you to get him some really bad stuff.  That'll fix him.  Serve him right too."** **"Brian Kinney," Justin remonstrated, "That is a terrible thing to suggest.  Do you think us semi-professional shoppers don't have a strong code of ethics.  Well we do.  There's no way I could ever do anything like that.  I will have to do my best for Cecil, just like everybody else – even if you don't happen to like his sense of humor.  If you want Cecil to get lousy gifts, you'll have to help him pick them out yourself."** **"Sure," Brian grouched.  "If I help pick them, they're sure to be bad stuff.  Brian Kinney has no taste.  That's why nobody loves him."** **"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin responded.  "Didn't we go through that earlier in the evening?  I thought I already showed you that maybe at least one somebody loves you."** **"Maybe we did – and maybe you did," Brian told him, "But I don't think I remember it."**

**"Well, I guess I'll just have to do it all over again," Justin decided.  But he didn't seem at all put off by Brian's poor memory.**


	61. Chapter 260 - Without a Trace

The guys were late lighting their fireplace for a highly unusual reason.  They had been watching television.  It wasn't so much that they disliked watching television as it was that they liked other things better.

 

While they were settling themselves onto the floor, Justin opened the subject for the night.  "Maybe we should watch more television Bri," he said.  "That was a good program.  I enjoyed it."

 

"And we should watch more television instead of what?" Brian asked him in reply, tightening his grip around the kid.

 

"Yeah, you're right," Justin decided, cuddling himself just a little bit closer to Brian.  "We just don't have time for television, do we?"

 

"I'll admit that was a good program though," Brian wavered slightly.  "I was surprised at how it came out."

 

"Me too," Justin agreed.  "Malcolm says he always watches.  _Without a Trace_ is his very favorite program and I always liked it too – the couple of times I've seen it, that is.  I'm glad we had to watch it tonight."  
  
"Actually we didn't have to watch it," Brian reminded him.  "I have a tape of my client's commercial at the office – but I did want to see how it fit into the program and I thought it was a good placement."

 

"Yeah it was," Justin told him.  "And it was a good commercial too.  Your guys did a good job – even if they didn't ask me to help."

 

"Funny, Kiddo," Brian revealed, "There was a point in the development of that commercial when we did wonder what you thought about something or other.  I tried to call you but your cell phone was off – and we eventually figured out what to do without you."

 

"It's a wonder you didn't get on my back about having my cell phone turned off?" Justin grinned at him.  "It was something you could have picked on me about."

 

"Nah," Brian replied.  "I just figured you were probably out having fun with Hix or Rodney and you didn’t want me to disturb you."

 

"Cut it out, Kinney," Justin complained.  "You know how sensitive I am.  I might believe you and then I might feel bad and you wouldn't want that, I bet?"

 

"No indeed, Baby," Brian agreed.  "Everybody knows that when you feel bad, you'll see that everybody feels bad.  Nobody's misery likes company more than yours."

 

"Thanks for the insult, Honey," Justin gibed.  "But maybe I do feel bad.  You called me and my phone was off and you weren't even worried about me.  I could have been kidnapped or something and you weren't even worried one little bit."

 

"Ever hear of The Ransom of Red Chief, Sweetheart?" Brian gibed back.

 

"Yeah I did, Mr. Know-It-All," Justin countered flippantly.  "Short story.  O Henry.  I read it in ninth grade so I know what you're saying too.  But then I guess you saw it on TV?"

 

"Yep." Brian confirmed.  "Saw it on TV maybe 10 years ago.  Bet it was better than the book.  TV usually is.  Quicker too. Guess I had time to watch TV before you came along.   Anyhow, I thought the story was dopey and  pretty far-fetched – and then I met up with you…."

 

"OK, BK," Justin announced.  "Now you've went and done it.  I'm mad at you and I'm not talking to you either."

 

"Does that mean I have to take my arm away from around you?" Brian asked, making no effort to remove said arm.  "I guess it does."

 

"You know, Bri," Justin considered, "I really think I can 'not talk to you' with your arm still around me.  It might be interesting to try that out to see if it works."

 

"Ever the scientist, JT," Brian smiled.  "Sounds like a neat experiment to me."

 

Justin's experiment proved him right about one thing.  He actually could indeed not talk to Brian with Brian still hugging him pretty tightly.  But he was wrong about another thing though.  He was still talking to Brian.  After a very brief pause in the conversation, he picked up where they had left off.

 

"Hey, Brian," he wondered.  "If I was to go missing, how long would it take you to get Agent Malone on the case.  The sooner they get started, the better chance they have of finding the missing person."

 

"I don't think so, Baby," Brian countered.  "The person usually goes missing right after 10 o'clock and gets found just before 11 – regardless of how soon they get notified.  And anyhow, Jack Malone and those other cops work in New York so they probably wouldn't be involved in your disappearance at all.  We probably have somebody in Pittsburgh who does that though."

 

"No," Justin decided.  "I want those ones from _Without a Trace_.  I like them all but I want Agent Fitzgerald to find me."

 

"I don't actually think the missing person gets to pick who finds him," Brian mused.  "Never seen that happen when I've watched _Without a Trace_."

 

"Well maybe you just don't watch it enough, Bri," Justin supposed.  "I think the missing person ought to get some choice in the matter.  After all, he's the one being found.  Anyhow, how long would you wait to call for help if I ever went missing?"

 

"If I called the cops every time you were missing, Baby," Brian told him.  "They'd put me in jail.  I have no idea how long it would take before anybody would realize you were really missing."

 

"OK if you don't want to be serious, Brian.  I guess you're lucky though that I've never gone missing," Justin warned him.  "You might never get me back.  And don't you laugh either – or make some mean remark – like you're thinking of, I bet."

 

Brian didn't laugh but he did smile.  "You know, JT," he reminded the kid.  "You did go missing one time – with my credit card too."

 

"Now that is really mean of you to bring that up when you know how sensitive I am about what happened," Justin complained.  "I was just a kid."

 

"Yeah, I know that episode is really something you'd like to forget," Brian did laugh.  "That's why every time we go to New York we stay in the hotel where I found you – and the same room if we can get it.  I'm sure that helps you to forget."

 

"Well, you came after me, didn't you?" Justin reminded him archly.  "You threw me out of here and then you came after me.  What does that prove, Brian Kinney?  I think that says something."

 

"It might mean I wanted to get my credit card back," Brian reasoned.

 

"Nah," Justin told him with a slight smirk.  "Is was me you wanted – not any old credit card.  You were looking for Justin Taylor and you came all the way to New York to find him.  You could have just called the police."

 

"And if I had," Brian laughed again.  "Maybe Agent Fitzgerald would have found you instead of me."

 

"Damn," Justin laughed too.  "And all the time I thought I got what I wanted.  You sure try to ruin everything, don't you, Kinney?  Damn."

 

"Sorry 'bout that," Brian apologized.  "I guess you're stuck with me now though.  Sorry I robbed you of your big chance with Agent Fitzgerald."  
  
"Cut it out, Brian," Justin moved over and kissed Brian on the forehead.  "I got exactly what I wanted and you know it.  But I bet, since you have a commercial on the program, you could take me to New York and I could get to meet Agent Fitzgerald.  Whaddaya think?"

 

"I think Agent Fitzgerald is fictional, Honey," Brian reminded him, "And I know the actor who plays him has been married a long time."

 

"Straight," Justin surmised.

 

"Yeah, I would think so," Brian answered.  "And maybe pretty lucky too.  Maybe really lucky."

 

Justin crawled up onto Brian's lap and put his head on Brian's shoulder.  "Well at least you got your credit card back."

 

But, in actual fact, his credit card was not at all what Brian was thinking about just then.  Not at all.


	62. Chapter 261 - Thank You Thank You Thank You

It was fairly late when the guys sat themselves down in front of their fake flames.  It appeared that Justin was trying – maybe without much success – to convince his other half of something.  Or he was about to try to convince his other half of something – with not much chance of success.

 

"It was just a coincidence, Brian," Justin was telling him.  "Coincidences happen."

 

"Coincidences do happen," Brian agreed.  "Every once in a while they happen.  Coincidences don't happen every day to the same people.  And sometimes things that seem to be coincidences aren't coincidences at all."  
  
"Anyhow you're over-reacting," Justin complained.  "Gee whiz, Brian, it isn't the end of the world or anything.  And it wasn't my fault anyhow.  You picked the night.  You picked the place.  You picked the time.  I was supposed to be surprised.  And I was surprised."

 

"Yeah you were," Brian tried hard not to smile but failed badly.  "You were supposed to be the one who was surprised – but it was me who got surprised.  I was supposed to know what was going on but I was surprised too."

 

"We were both surprised, Brian," Justin countered.  "I was just as surprised as you were."

 

"Look, Kiddo," Brian reasoned.  "I pick a really out of the way restaurant for our private Thanksgiving dinner.  A really small out-of-the-way place with only about 15 tables.  I pick their slowest night of the week.  I pick a late hour so most of any crowd they might have would be gone.  There's only one other table occupied when we get there.  Brandon and Jason.  And I'm supposed to believe that's a coincidence."

 

"Yeah you are," Justin argued back.  "There's no way I could have known where we were going – or when either.  You never told me.  All I knew was that we were going out to eat – and I thought we were going to Gino's.  You didn't tell anybody so how was I supposed to find out?  Even if I would have wanted to tell anybody – which I wouldn't have either.  Just tell me how I could have found out anything."

 

"Well maybe I told Mikey," Brian admitted.

 

"You told Mikey about our secret Thanksgiving dinner," Justin tried the offensive.  "And you didn't tell me.  And now you're suspecting Mikey of blabbing?  And blaming me if he did?"

 

"Mikey wasn't the one who was supposed to be surprised," Brian defended himself.  "You were.  And I trust Mikey too.  He would never blab – but he could have been spied on.  You know what I'm gonna do next year.  I'm gonna tell Brandon.  That way we won't run into them."

 

"No," Justin seemed amused.  "Maybe not – but we'll probably run into Hix and his boy-friend, whoever that might be by next year – and I guess I'll get blamed for that too."

 

"You will – if it happens," Brian was seeing some humor too.  "But coincidences do happen, I guess.  It still might be better to meet Hix and friend than Brandon and Jason though.  We wouldn't have to sit down with them.  They wouldn't ask us and we wouldn't have to accept if they did."

 

"Jason and Brandon were as surprised to see us as we were to see them, Brian, and you know it," Justin maintained.  "You know they were.  They didn't know what to do so they asked us to join them and we didn't know how to refuse…."

 

"And you're telling me that them having a private pre-Thanksgiving dinner - just for the two of them -  that was a coincidence too?" Brian wanted to know.

 

"Well maybe I did tell Jason that it was something we did because we are so busy on the holiday itself," Justin said, "But there are a lot of restaurants in this city and lots of other days and lots of other times.  There was no way I could have figured that they would pick our place and our date and our time.  And they wouldn't want to share their private Thanksgiving dinner with us any more than we would have wanted them with us.  So it was a coincidence, Brian.  It was."

 

"Tell me, Baby," Brian laughed.  "Do Jason and Brandon have a fake fireplace?"

 

"No comment," Justin took a firm stand.  "Maybe I know and maybe I don't, but I don't ever do any gossiping and so I'm not saying anything at all because I wouldn't tell you even if I did know."

 

Justin cozied himself up to Brian – maybe because he was hoping to suspend the discussion – or maybe for some other reason – but either way, it did – in fact – suspend the discussion for a prolonged period.

 

It was Justin who resumed the discussion after the hiatus.  "You know what, Bri, I think you actually enjoyed yourself tonight with Brandon and Jason," Justin opined.  "And actually I did too – not that I wouldn't have rather just been with you."

 

"OK, Twink, I'll admit it," Brian said.  "Brandon is beginning to grow on me.  I think we could be real friends.  If it won't make you mad, I'll admit that maybe I did enjoy myself just a little bit."

 

"But you'd rather have just been with me?" Justin wondered.

 

"O yeah, Baby," Brian grinned.  "Just like always."

 

There was another briefer pause in the conversation at that point.

 

Brian broke the silence after a while.  "You know what we can do, JT?" he proposed.  "We can go out tomorrow and have our own little Thanksgiving dinner – just the two of us. We can go from restaurant to restaurant till we find one with nobody we know."

 

"That'll work, Bri," Justin responded, "But how about not tomorrow.  Tomorrow I was planning to surprise you with a little pre-Thanksgiving dinner right here.  I got some stuff ordered so I don't want to change that – except that it won't be a surprise now.'

 

"Well maybe we had enough surprises for one Thanksgiving season, Kiddo," Brian grinned at him.  "Maybe we don't need any more surprises."

 

"Then maybe I should tell you that it's not gonna be turkey tomorrow, Brian," Justin divulged.  "It's something you like but not turkey.  That was supposed to be a surprise too."

 

"I thought you'd have that Polynesian turkey like you had last year," Brian said.  "That turkey was really good."

 

"And I guess I was actually thinking about that and then I decided to surprise you and not have it," Justin told him.  "That was before surprises became anathema though – so now I should have had it because it wouldn't have been a surprise."

 

"But you didn't tell me what we are having," Brian pointed out, "So there is still some element of surprise involved."  
  
Well I don't think I'll tell you anyhow," Justin maintained.  "Maybe it'll be OK to have just a small element of surprise left."

 

"Like maybe I should bring Brandon and Jason home for dinner tomorrow night?" Brian jibed.  "Like that kind of a surprise?"

 

"If you decide to pull a surprise like that, Sweetheart," Justin answered him in kind,  "I think you better be prepared for some extra surprises yourself.  That's what I think."

 

"OK, Baby," Brian laughed, "That sounds like a warning.  But next year I think we'll go to Timbuktu or maybe Samarkand to get a little privacy – or maybe some uninhabited island in the Pacific – and if anybody we know turns up…."

 

"It'd just be a coincidence, Bri," Justin laughed back at him.  "Coincidences do happen."

 

"Guess I'll never get to be alone with you with all these coincidences going on," Brian complained half-heartedly.

 

"You know what, Kinney," Justin pointed out.  "Actually, we're alone right now."

 

What followed was neither coincidence nor surprise.

 

  

 

  

  


	63. Chapter 262 - Some New Ideas

The cold weather outside made the heat coming from the fake fireplace more welcome than usual as the residents of the loft settled themselves into position to enjoy watching the flames as well as feeling the gentle warmth emanating therefrom.

 

"That was a good idea you had, Brian," Justin said.  "We got a head start on Christmas already.  It was a busy couple of days but it's a job well done – and we did a good job of it too.  The guys were actually thrilled."

 

"Well, you're too soft, Baby," Brian told him.  "I thought Abelard was going to want to bring a bigger bunch of OSU guys here this year to get you to help them with their Christmas shopping so I just thought I'd call him and tell him he had to come earlier this year so we wouldn't be so rushed.  And he did.  There were thirteen of them this year though.  Don't you think we need to put a limit on the number?  It's getting bigger every Christmas."

 

"It was only three more than last year, Bri," Justin replied, "And Jason went along and helped too.  Jason is a good shopper, Bri – really good."

 

"Lucky Brandon," Brian grinned.  "Bet he's happy that Jason is such a good shopper…. But maybe Jason's a bit lucky too."

 

"Yeah, they're both lucky," Justin agreed, "But they're not as lucky as I am."  
  
"As lucky as we are," Brian laughed.  "They're not as lucky as we are, Baby….We, that should be…. And, by the way, can I ask just what you were prepared to do if I didn't say that, Sweetheart?"

 

"You'll never know," Justin smiled.  "And that may be a very good thing too.  Well, anyway, I guess now we'll have extra time to do our other Christmas stuff.  We shouldn't be rushed at all.  There's just the decorating and Gus' party…."

 

"You know what, Baby," Brian broke in,  "Can I tell you an idea I have?  You know what I'd like to do maybe.  I think I'd like to have an open house here during the holidays for the staff at Kinnetics.  You know all of them but most of them have never been to the loft.  I'll have it catered though.  I don't want to throw extra work at you.  You do too much already."

 

"You don't think I could do it, do you, Kinney?" Justin seemed to complain.  "Well I can.  No caterers.  Justin the caterer will handle the whole thing.  I'll work with Cynthia and I'll get Malcolm and Hunter and Jason, and maybe Johnny if we need him, to help out for the event – and I can assure you of complete elegance.  I'll bet Ethan and Tom will come and play too.  Your staff will be really impressed.  I'll see to that."

 

"I guess I should have known," Brian laughed, "Do-it-all Justin.  And just what will I have to do to help prepare for this budding extravaganza?".

 

"I love you, Brian," Justin told him.  "Just remember how much I love you  - and then stay out of our way, and be sure to be here for the party.  That will be a big help."

 

"Seems like I'm really useful around here," Brian gibed.

 

"Yeah, you are," Justin responded, cuddling himself into Brian's body.  "You have no idea."

 

But actually Brian did have an idea – or maybe several ideas – as the loft lapsed into silence for a considerable period before the conversation resumed.

 

"Hey, Honey," Brian resumed in due time.  "Another idea.  Maybe you'd want to have your friends from school over during the holidays?" Brian suggested.  "I know some of them but not all of them.  I don't really know that crazy dame that always advises you about relationships.  Maybe I should get to know her.  And if we have your gang the day after the Kinnetics crowd, they can eat the left-overs."

 

"Not a chance, Brian my love," Justin quickly decided.  "No way.  I'm pretty sure I don't want you to meet all my friends from school - and I certainly don't want you to ever meet Drusilla.  No way I want you to know as much about relationships as I do.  It might just put me at a competitive disadvantage."

 

"And you sure wouldn't want that, would you?" Brian laughed.  "No competitive disadvantages for Justin Taylor.  And Drusilla is not her name either – in case you think I didn't know that."

 

"What you don't know won't hurt me, Kinney," Justin nuzzled his nose against Brian's cheek, effectively stifling any response.

 

It was Justin who spoke again, after just a few quiet minutes.  "Know what, Kinney?  I'm getting the idea that you're beginning to love Christmas," he told Brian, "Or maybe you always loved Christmas and never showed it?"

 

"Nah," Brian squeezed him just a little.  "It's you I love, Baby  – and everything that you love – like Christmas."

 

"You're trying to make me cry, Brian Kinney," Justin whispered to him, tears already glistening in his eyes.  "Well it won't work either.  I'm way too tough for that."

 

"Yeah, you are, Kiddo, but you can't blame me for trying to get a little competitive advantage every once in a while," Brian smiled at him.  "I guess you don't much like the idea of that?"

 

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin told him.  "I wasn't complaining.  I don't mind you trying for a competitive advantage at all.  I might even like it."

 

It was getting harder to keep this discussion going as another pause occurred at this point.  The guys didn't seem to mind the delay though.

 

"OK, Baby," Brian resumed the chat eventually.  "I have one more idea.  I think we should have one other holiday party while we're doing so much partying this year.  We should have all the friends and relatives over.  Some of them will be here for Gus' party but not all of them.  And I'm pulling rank on you for this one.  If we do this, it's being catered.  You're gonna be a guest at this one - and so are all the other poor guys who always get roped into helping you on this stuff.  How many do I get Cynthia to tell the caterer?"

 

"We'd have to make a list, Bri," Justin decided.  "Deb and Carl, Vic, Mikey and Ben, Ted and Emmett,…."

 

"Daphne and Andrew," Brian chimed in.  "Ethan and Tom, Drusilla,…"

 

"Cut it out, Kinney," Justin cut him off good-naturedly.  "I think you are having too good of a time – and it's not even Christmas yet.  Not that I don't want you to have a good time.  It's not that at all but I'm getting tired of talking about all these parties.  They're all gonna be great and we're gonna enjoy them all and all that stuff but, I'm just tired of talking about it right now.  Let's continue this discussion tomorrow.  We have time."

 

"That, Baby," Brian told him, "Just might be the best idea of the entire evening."    


	64. Chapter 263 - Doing the Details

It was later than usual when the guys finally got around to parking themselves on the floor of the loft facing their fake fireplace.  There were things to talk about but they didn't talk for a good while after they settled in.  They enjoyed just sitting there - but that couldn't last.  There were things that needed to be discussed.

 

"That was a dirty trick you pulled on me, Baby," Brian began the conversation, "And now you're laughing at me.  OK, I admit it.  There's just some things I can't do.  That's why I have to keep you around."

 

"That is not why you have to keep me around at all, Mr. Kinney," Justin rephrased for Brian.  "You have to keep me around because you love me and I make you happy – and it's not that you have to keep me around either.  It's that you want to keep me around.  Fortunately, I know all that so I'm not the least bit offended by your mean accusation."

 

"Well where were you when I needed you, Twink?" Brian continued.  "Nowhere around.  And deliberately absent too.  There I was, needing you, and you weren't there.  You and Mikey tricked me.  You guys are supposed to love me and then you pull something like this…."

 

"Brian – Honey – Sweetheart," Justin reasoned, "For the last several Christmases you've been threatening that you were going to go without me to pick the Charlie Brown Christmas tree – so this year I just thought you should get the chance to actually do it – and you did do it – and you got a really ugly tree.  I couldn't have got an uglier tree if I had been there."

 

"Yes you could have," Brian insisted.  "There is probably an uglier tree out there that I missed.  I don't know ugly as well as you do."

 

"Thanks for that touching vote of confidence, Brian," Justin smiled at him, "But you did really well.  It's going to take a lot of creative ingenuity to make that tree look good.  I'll need Jason and Malcolm for sure on that job – and even they might not be enough."

 

"I'm here," Brian responded.  "Want me to help?"

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin told him.  "We'd love to have your input and you'd be a really big help but you've done enough already – getting the tree and all.  We don't want you to have to do everything so we'll handle the trimming stuff ourselves."

 

"OK, Baby mine," Brian had to grin, "I get the message loud and clear.  But I guess I'll be on my own again this year to pick out the gifts that Santa Claus – who's also gonna be me – will be giving Gus and his friends at their Christmas party which I'm not allowed to help at either.  I can't believe you trust me to get those gifts myself."

 

"Cut it out, Brian," Justin protested.  "Everybody – and especially me - has the greatest confidence in you to do any task assigned.  You did wonderfully last year picking the gifts all by yourself, and you will this year too.  Of course you'll need help carrying all the stuff so Cynthia said she'll go with you again like she did last year - if that's OK with you."  

  
"Or even if it isn't, I bet," Brian laughed.  "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't complain.  At least you didn't assign Rodney or that creep Hix to go with me to make sure I don't make a fool of myself."

 

"You know I wouldn't ever do a thing like that, Brian Kinney," Justin objected jocularly.  "Never.  Never.  Never."

 

"Afraid of the competition, eh, Sweetheart?" Brian responded jocularly too.  "But you wouldn't have to worry about that.  You will never be replaced in my affection by either Rodney or Hix."

 

"Or anybody else either, I hope," Justin whispered, snuggling himself up to Brian and evoking the response he was looking for.

 

It was a while before the conversation resumed.

 

"The other parties are already all taken care of, I suppose?" Brian eventually broke the silence – maybe even a little while before the kid was ready to resume the discussion.

 

"Yeah, I think so," Justin assured him.  "The reception for the Kinetics people is going to be really special.  Vic is doing some of his specialties and so is Debbie – and my mom and your mom are making some stuff too.  We don't have much to do food-wise at all.  Jason and Malcolm and Hunter are going to help serve and Ethan and Tom and some other guy from the symphony are going to play.  It will be fit for the Queen of England."

 

"Is she invited?" Brian teased.

 

"Nope," Justin took the quip in stride.  "No extra queens at this party.  She doesn't work for Kinnetics."

 

"You're right, Baby," Brian smiled.  "You're right – just like you always are.  She just wouldn't fit in."

 

"And I talked to the caterers about the party that you wanted to have for our friends too," Justin continued, "And that's all set too.  It's really gonna be crowded for that one, Bri.  We have a lot of friends."

 

"So now you're meddling with my caterers, are you?" Brian seemed to complain.

 

"Brian Kinney," Justin replied quickly, "You ordered me to talk to the caterers and make sure everything was OK for that party.  You gave a direct order, and since your slightest wish is my command, I complied of course.  The damn parties are going to be triumphs – and mostly because of your hosting ability – so there.  Now quit your complaining."

 

"Do you really think I was complaining, Baby?" Brian wanted to know, as he squeezed the twink ever so slightly.

 

"Nope," Justin answered with a coy smile.  "But if I didn't know you so well I might have."

 

"And so I don't have anything else to do for Christmas except just be here for it?" Brian presumed.  "I guess I can do that all right."

 

"Well," Justin suggested, "There are more Christmas cards to write," Justin remembered.  "If you want…."

 

"Geez, Baby," Brian interrupted him.  "You are a really exceptional Christmas card writer.  I think you ought to do those – if it's not too much bother…."

 

"Nothing is too much bother for somebody I love like I love you," Justin nuzzled his nose against Brian's face.  "Nothing at all."

 

If Justin was trying to create a pause in the planning for the holiday, he succeeded admirably.  It was a while before anything more was said.

 

It was Brian who reopened the discussion finally.  "Hey, Babe," he asked, "Will you answer me something truthfully if I ask you a question?"

 

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin seemed perturbed.  "That's a mean question.  I always tell you the truth and you know it too."

 

"OK," Brian responded.  "You didn't stop by that Christmas tree lot earlier today and pick out the tree you wanted them to sell me, did you?"

 

"Now that would be really devious, Brian Kinney," Justin was taken aback.  "You're a lot more devious than I could ever be.  I would have never conceived of anything that sneaky.   You don't think that, do you?"

 

"Well," Brian equivocated.  "I guess I might if I didn't know you so well…."

 

But Justin crawled up onto Brian's lap at this point and kissed Brian on the cheek – causing Brian to completely lose his train of thought. The evening's discussion was thus successfully concluded. 


	65. Chapter 264 - Caroling Caroling

It was almost midnight when the guys returned to the loft with rosy cheeks and frosty noses.  It was much later than they would normally light the fireplace but it was Friday night and it seemed that they both were expecting some time on the floor of the loft amid the holiday decorations, watching the flames darting to and fro.  They were both smiling as they settled into their usual places.

 

"I'm glad to see you're smiling," Justin told Brian as they got comfortable.

 

"I guess you should be glad to see me smiling, Sweetheart," Brian told him.  "Geez, Baby, Christmas caroling.  Neighborhood Christmas trees.  Mikey's friends.  If you lived in the middle ages, I bet you'd have run a torture chamber."

 

"Cut it out, Brian Kinney," Justin interrupted quickly.  "I just asked you if you wanted to go.  I did not pressure you to go and I didn't even talk you into going either.  I just told you about it and said it might be fun.  And that is all I did."

 

"You wanted to go," Brian told him.  "You did want to go."

 

"Yeah, you're right - I did," Justin admitted, "But that didn't mean you had to go, Bri.  It didn't."

 

"Would you have gone without me?" Brian wanted to know.

 

"I don't think so," Justin pondered.  "Nah, I wouldn't have gone.  Would you want me to have gone without you?"

 

"Nope," Brian conceded, "Which is exactly why I had to go whether I wanted to or not.  So see, you did kind of force me to go."

 

"Well I'm sorry you went if you didn't want to," Justin told him.  "That wasn't what I wanted to happen at all."

 

"I didn't say I didn't want to go," Brian told him back.  "You were gonna be there.  I guess maybe I wanted to go – sort of."

 

"You know what, Kinney," Justin smiled at him.  "You are the hardest person in the world to talk to, but you know what else, I think I really love talking to you."

 

Though seemingly inappropriately, they quit talking just at that point – for an extended period too.  But they did love talking to each other so…..

 

"Every time we go out to visit Mikey and Ben I get the feeling you might like to live out there," Brian resumed the discussion.  "Then it would have been our neighborhood and our Christmas tree."

 

"Nope," Justin said.  "I would like to live anyplace you are, but I really love this loft. It's a really special place to me.  You know that.   I did think the idea of a block Christmas party was neat though – and the tree – and the singing - even though I can see maybe why you aren't too crazy about Mikey's neighbors."

 

"You know what's really scary, Baby," Brian revealed.  "I didn't mind them so much this time around.  Even that one guy that I always feel like I want to punch in the nose."

 

"Must be Christmas, Bri," Justin laughed.  "The Christmas spirit must have hit you hard.  Just imagine.  Four hours of partying with Mikey's neighbors and you didn't punch anybody in the nose.  Nobody at all."

 

"You don't think I'm just mellowing out in my old age, do you?" Brian querried the kid.

 

"Not at all, Sweetheart," Justin assured him.  "You're not old at all and you're surely not mellow.  Maybe just a little bit nicer – but not mellow at all.  I'm glad you didn't punch Caesar, that's that guy's name by the way, in the nose though.  That wouldn't have been too Christmassy.  Maybe you liked him better because he kept holding mistletoe over our heads."

 

"You think I need mistletoe?" Brian grinned at him.  "Nah, I don't need any mistletoe."

 

"No you don't," Justin grinned back, pretending to be looking for mistletoe.  He didn't find any mistletoe but he got what he was really looking for anyhow.  Justin always seemed to know how to get what he wanted.

 

"You were in good voice for the caroling around the tree too, Brian," Justin remembered.  "I especially liked the horsey sounds you made for _Sleigh Ride_."

 

"Yeah," Brian accepted the compliment graciously, "And I also used my horse sounds for _Jingle Bells_."

 

"But didn't you also use them in _Silent Night_ too?" Justin wondered.  

 

"Geez, Baby," Brian was taken aback slightly, "Maybe you need to get your ears checked.  They were donkey sounds during _Silent Night_.  Donkeys don't sound like horses."

 

"I'm sorry, Bri," Justin quickly apologized,  "I guess my ears were so cold I wasn't hearing clearly.  Maybe we should sing some carols here by the fire – when I could hear better."

 

"Later," Brian decided - and another quiet period ensued as the fake fire continued to crackle in the pseudo-fireplace.

 

"And I kind of enjoyed the party after the caroling too," Brian returned to the subject a little later.  "Those next-door neighbors of Mikey's are actually pretty cool."

 

"So you're glad you went then?" Justin asked hopefully.  "I wasn't even going to ask you to go but Hunter and Malcolm thought you'd have a good time and they talked me into asking you."

 

"Then I guess Malcolm and Hunter know me better than you do," Brian laughed.  

 

"I don’t think so, Brian Kinney," Justin replied coyly.  "Maybe they lucked out that one time though….."

 

"Probably," Brian reconsidered.  "Anyhow, I did enjoy myself – but it was all because of you and I think you know that.  It did help though that I have such a good singing voice."

 

"Indeed you do, Mr. Caruso B.  Kinney," Justin agreed with a knowing grin, "So are we gonna do any more Christmas singing?  My ears are warm by now and I'll probably recognize whatever you're singing.  No promises – but I probably will.  I'll really try."

 

"I accept your insult with my usual jovial Christmas spirit, Mr. Scrooge J. Taylor," Brian beamed at him.  "And just what Christmas song would you like to hear?   I have a big repertoire."  
  
"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin couldn't – or maybe just wouldn't - decide.  "You pick the song.  I know you'll pick the exact right one."

 

"OK, Sweetheart," Brian accepted the challenge.  "Let me think…. Yeah, I think I got it…. What do you think about _You're All I Want For_ _Christma_ s?"

 Justin happily cuddled up closer to Brian.  He thought that Brian had picked the exact right song.  They were both still smiling


	66. Chapter 265 - The Spirit of Christmas

The flames from the fake fireplace were sending shadows around the loft, shadows all the more strange as they glanced off the holiday decorations already installed throughout the loft.

 

The guys were sitting very close together on the floor and Justin already had his head on Brian's shoulder.

 

"I know you're mad at me, Brian," Justin began.  "I'm sorry, but you know how I am.  I guess I can't help myself.  I'm just me.  I really try…."

 

"I am not mad at you," Brian told him," Not at all.  I'm glad you are you.  You are just who I want you to be.  Otherwise you might be Hix or Rodney or somebody just as bad.  Nope, I want you to be you and I am not mad at you."

 

"Well if you aren't mad at me," Justin persisted, "At least you think I'm crazy – and that's just as bad maybe."

 

"OK, Sunshine," Brian smiled.  "You win.  I am not about to deny that you're crazy.  At least not to you, I'm not.  But I really don't see any way you could be you without being crazy."

 

"At least I should have asked you before I told Mrs. Allen, I'd get her Christmas decorations up for her," Justin seemed determined to blame himself for something.  "You know they always have the neatest decorations in the building – after ours of course – and they do all that just for the one day their grandkids come in from Cleveland.  Well since Mr. Allen had the heart surgery this fall, he can't do much and when Mrs. Allen fell on the ice and hurt her ankle – what was I supposed to do…. But I should have asked you before I volunteered.  Jason's gonna help me – and so are Malcolm and Hunter – and, now don't get mad at me if you really aren't already mad – Hix and Rodney are coming too.  I promised you it would all get done tomorrow afternoon and maybe early in the evening, so I need all the help I could get.  You won't be affected, I promise."

 

"Sounds like you got it all planned pretty much," Brian surmised.  "You think you can get it all done in that little time with that crew?"

 

"Yeah," Justin replied.  "We'll really have to work at it but we'll do it.  Maybe I can scrounge up a couple more people.  I already tried but everybody is so busy this time of year."

 

"Except the always available, never too busy, Justin Taylor, I guess.  Want me to help?" Brian asked.

 

"Naw," Justin answered.  "It would just make me feel more guilty and then we'd lose Hix when you conked him in the eye and Rodney would probably have to take him home.  We'll manage."

 

"OK," Brian acquiesced.  "If I'm not needed…."

 

"Ah cut it out, Bri," Justin pleaded.  "I'm already feeling dumb and guilty."

 

Brian squeezed the kid a little closer and the conversation lapsed at this point for just a little while.

 

"You really aren't mad at me, Brian?" Justin wondered as they resumed the topic.  "I know you get mad at me when I get myself involved in too much stuff and I know we're really busy …:"

 

"Will you quit it, Baby," Brian demanded.  "I said I'm not mad at you and I'm not.  Could be I'm kind of proud of you.  Could be even that I love you.  So sometimes maybe I think you bite off more than you can chew, but I should know from Gino's that you never do.  You always seem very well able to chew whatever you bite off."

 

"OK, Kinney, go ahead and insult me if you want to," Justin seemed relieved.  "But I do need to eat.  I'm a growing boy.  But I still think you were mad at me at least for a while when I told you about the Allen's.  You kind of up and left and said you needed to get some stuff at the office – and you never do that and you never said anything when you came back either…." 

 

"But I was going to, Baby," Brian pointed out.  "I was definitely going to – and I am going to – in just a little while."

 

And Brian was true to his word.  In just a little while, he did tell Justin, but in the meantime he also tried some other ways to console the kid.

 

"OK, Baby," Brian began.  "I needed to go back to the office because there was some stuff I needed to do.  You know I got National Decorators as a client.  They do all kind of stuff and Christmas decorating is a specialty of theirs.  Well they mostly do store windows and commercial stuff and that's mostly all done now.  I called Rich over there and he got me four volunteers who will be over here about 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon.  They know that you and Mrs. Allen are the bosses though.  They won't try to take over or anything.  They're just helping out in the spirit of Christmas.  They just wanted to do something nice for somebody and they're glad for this chance."

 

"Gee whiz, Bri," Justin was genuinely surprised.  "Our job will be a piece of cake with that much help – and those guys are really experts.  We'll be glad to have their suggestions.  Maybe the Allens will want their ideas."

 

"OK for the Allens but you are not to bring them up here, though," Brian warned him.  "I want the loft the way it is."  
  
"But maybe then the Allen's decorations will be better than ours this year – with all the professional help," Justin conjectured.  "I know how you always like to be the best."

 

"Ours will be the best," Brian told him.  "I want my decorations to be all Justin Taylor.  That will make them the best as far as I'm concerned.  So you will not bring those pros up here.  That's an order."

 

"Got it, BK," Justin made a mock salute.  "We'll make do with what we have here – the two of us."

 

"It's worked so far, hasn't it?" Brian asked him.

 

"Perfectly," Justin agreed, cuddling up even closer.  "Even if I am crazy. … You better watch out though, Bri, if you spend too much time with a crazy, you might get crazy too – like calling National was maybe a little crazy, but I guess it was just the spirit of Christmas…."

 

Brian cut him off at the point and there was not much said in the loft for a while.  It seemed like they were having a hard time getting this conversation settled.

 

"So you think I might be getting a little crazy too, eh?" Brian grinned a little while later.

 

"Well you know I don't call it crazy exactly, Bri," Justin replied.  "It's just the spirit of Christmas at work.  It's not crazy having the spirit of Christmas.  And I think you do have the spirit of Christmas, Bri – and that's not crazy."

 

"But I think I'm entitled to be a little crazy if it suits me," Brian decided.  "If Justin Taylor can be a little bit crazy most of the time, why can't Brian Kinney?"

 

"You can, Brian Kinney," Justin told him.  "You can be just as crazy as you feel like being.  It's OK with me.  I think I owe you one.  You really saved me on this Allen project.  I think I might have bit off more than I could have chewed this once.  So really, if there's anything you want…."  
  
"Anything?" Brian grinned at him suggestively.

 

"Yeah," Justin confirmed, "Anything at all."

 

"Well I think I'd like to be invited to help out at the Allen's tomorrow," Brian said.  "If that can be arranged.  I'll stay out of the way and try not to mess up too much stuff."

 

"And what about Hix and Rodney?" Justin had a big grin on his face.

 

"It is my intention to be nice to those kooks too," Brian avowed.   "After all, it is Christmas and they're trying to help, I guess.  But I can't promise.  I don't know how strong my Christmas spirit is.  I do promise I'll try." 

 

"2 o'clock, Unit 208," Justin told him as he threw both of his arms around Brian.  "And we'll expect you to be on time too.  It'll be so much more fun with you there."

 

"I'll be there," Brian whispered.  "That's where I want to be tomorrow - but here's where I want to be tonight."

 

Brian was pretty sure that he had acquired the true spirit of Christmas.  Justin thought that Christmas had already arrived.


	67. Chapter 266 - Traditions

The fake fire blazed away.  The guys were settled on the floor of the loft facing the flickering flames.  It was Christmas night and all the holiday activities had gone as well as planned – or even better in most cases.  And now they were together – alone together.  A perfect situation indeed.  Who could complain?

 

“It hasn’t snowed for two weeks, Bri,” Justin complained.  “And we have our annual tradition of building a snowman on Christmas night – but there’s no snow.  A wonderful tradition gone kaput.  Nothing seems to go well for us.”

 

“I don’t think that’s the tradition you’re worried about at all,” Brian grinned at him.  “I think what you really miss is the opportunity to attack me with snow balls as I work diligently on the snowman.  Seems like your cowardly attack has been prevented this year by Mother Nature.  Guess Mother Nature is on my side.”

 

“Oh yeah, Kinney,” Justin differed.  “I never started even one of those snow ball battles.  I will admit I won them all, but I absolutely deny that I ever started any of them.  I was just bravely defending myself.  Cowardly attack. my foot!!!”

 

Well, it’s supposed to snow in the next couple of days and when it does, we’ll be out there making our snowman,” Brian told him.  “We can pretend that it’s Christmas night – and I’ll even pull you over to the park on our sled – after I’ve frisked you for snow balls.”

 

“Snow balls, my foot,” Justin leered at him, managing to laugh at the same time.

 

“Gee whiz, Baby,” Brian laughed back at him.  “You developing a foot fetish?  Well a lot of our traditions did work out really well though.  Children’s Hospital was great.”

 

“Yeah, it was,” Justin had to agree.  “You are the world’s best Santa Claus and the kids are crazy about you.  And you know what was really nice of you this year?  You asked Brandon and Jason to come along.  That was really nice, Bri.  They loved it.  See how I give you credit when you deserve it?”

 

“And maybe when I don’t deserve it too,” Brian admitted.  “I thought you invited Brandon and Jason to come along.  Are you saying you didn’t?  I know I didn’t.”

 

“Me neither, Brian,” Justin told him.  “I was surprised.  I knew Hunter and Malcolm were gonna be there – and Ted and Blake – but I didn’t know anything about Brandon and Jason.  I guess I’ll find out though.”  
  
”I guess you will, Baby,” Brian was grinning.  “Sherlock Taylor will definitely find out.  But do you think maybe they’re outside now, waiting for us to come out and build the snowman.  Maybe we should go out and see.”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin demanded.  “I did not invite them to the hospital, but I was glad they were there anyhow.  I would not be so glad if they showed up to help with our snowman.  I might even be annoyed.”

 

“Probably because you don’t want any witnesses to your cowardly snowball attack,” Brian joked, giving the kid a slight squeeze for good measure.

 

“Nope, Brian,” Justin informed him.  “There are just some things that are only for the two of us and the snowman is one of them.”

 

“What are some of the others?” Brian asked him with feigned innocence as Justin moved in a little closer.  “I can’t think of any others.”

 

Justin’s response was non-verbal and there was a pause in the proceedings at this point, a pause which extended for quite a while.

 

“Gus’ party was really great,” Justin resumed the conversation after he had successfully jogged Brian’s memory.  “It was the best one we ever had.”

 

“Yeah, it was,” Brian concurred, “And I bet next year’s is going to be even better.  We’ve got the drill pretty well perfect now.”  
  
”Yep, and the kids loved the presents too,” Justin continued.  “You and Cynthia did well.”  

 

“And the Charlie Brown tree that I supposedly picked out.” Brian remembered.  “That didn’t look like the same tree I picked at all.  Not at all.”

 

“Oh cut it out, Brian Kinney,” Justin stopped him,  “You know damn well that was your tree.  The whole idea is to take an ugly tree and make it beautiful.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian agreed,  “And some people are real good at making beautiful things out of ugly stuff too. And I know one especially….”

 

“Stop right there, Kinney,” Justin interrupted.  “I’m going to pretend you mean me so don’t keep going and say it’s Emmett or somebody else – like you were probably planning....”

 

“Nah,” Brian assured him.  “You don’t need to pretend, Baby.  I think you might have been the one I had in mind.”

 

“And…?” Justin asked him  “And…?”

 

“And…I love you,” Brian finally replied after an intentional pause.  “I hope you didn’t forget that.  With the great memory that you have….”

 

“No I didn’t,” Justin assured him, “But I wanted to be sure you hadn’t either.”

 

“And you thought maybe I had?” Brian teased him.

 

“No, I did not think you had,” Justin told him, plopping his head onto Brian’s shoulder – and ushering in another quiet period.

 

“And everything’s ready for our open-house for the gang from Kinnetics?” Brian wondered after the time-out.  “That’s day after tomorrow.”

 

“Everything’s ready, Bri,” Justin told him.  “You know Mikey has a bad cold so him and Ben can’t be here.  No worry though.  Brandon and Jason have agreed to take over for them.”

 

“Like they wouldn’t have been here anyhow,” Brian laughed.  “I’m only kidding, Sweetheart.  I like those guys.  Do you think the open-house for Kinnetics folks might turn into a tradition too?”

 

“If you want it to be, Brian,” Justin told him.  “Whatever you want.  Traditions are fun.  But you know what?  I’ve got a little something for you in the kitchen.  Let me get up and go get it.”

 

“Not yet, Baby,” Brian responded.  “I’d just like to sit here for a while longer.  And it just so happens that I have something for you hidden here under the sofa.  I’ll give you what I have for you in a while and then you can get what you have for me if you want to.  OK?”

 

“Yep,” Justin decided enthusiastically.  “This may turn out to me more fun than building the snowman after all, Bri.”

 

So the evening of bliss continued in the loft.  Both the guys were as happy as anybody could reasonably expect.  Things were perfect.

 

“OK,” Brian finally broke the silence.  “Here’s what I have for you, Sweetheart.”

 

Justin looked at the presentation with real surprise.  “What is it, Bri?” he exclaimed.  “It looks like three plastic bags filled with water.”

 

“You got it, Baby,” Brian grinned at him.  “Three plastic bags full of water.  But they used to be three plastic bags with a nice big snow  ball in each one of them.  I found them in the freezer this morning.”

 

“But they weren’t yours,” Justin protested without thinking - and much  too quickly.

 

“Then they must have been yours, Baby,” Brian laughed at him.  “Wonder what they were there for – maybe to keep a tradition alive, do you think?  And I also wonder if you still need to go to the kitchen now to get what you have for me?”

 

“Actually, I don’t, Bri,” Justin played it cool.  “I just remembered.  The present is  not in the kitchen.  It’s in the bedroom.  You can get it later.”

 

“OK,” Brian anticipated, running his fingers gently through the kid’s hair, “I got something for you in there too.”

 

(For the inquisitive reader, Justin had three pairs of black thermal socks in the bedroom for Brian, and Brian had a sky-blue pullover sweater for Justin – just what they were hoping for.)

 

So much for making the most of the lack of snow.


	68. Chapter 267 - Looking Both Ways

It was a few days after Christmas and the guys were enjoying just being alone with their fireplace.  That’s where they were – in quiet contemplation on the floor of the loft - when Brian broke the silence.

 

“OK, Kiddo,” he said.  “New Year’s Eve is coming up and you haven’t said a word about it.  That makes me wonder if it’s gonna be worse than usual.  How many parties have you got us signed up for this year?”

 

“Just pretty much the same as last year,” Justin told him.  “We’ll need to start out about 7:00 and make a few stops and we should be back here by 3 AM.  I didn’t think you’d want to talk about it so I didn’t bring up the subject.  If it was going to be worse than last year, I would have told you.  You’ll enjoy yourself.  You always do.  It’s thinking about it in advance that bothers you.  Maybe it would be better if we didn’t.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian considered, “But I do want to tell you something so you won’t think I didn’t tell you something I should have.”

 

“Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin laughed softly.  “I’d never accuse you of something like that because I know you’d never do anything like that.”

 

“Cut the teasing, Baby,” Brian warned him with a smile.  “You’d like nothing better than to accuse me of something and you know it.”

 

“It saddens me to hear you say that, Bri,” Justin smiled back.  “So go ahead and tell me what you think you should.  You know you can tell me anything.”

 

“Are we planning to see Brandon and Jason at all over the New Year’s holiday?”  Brian seemingly changed the subject.  “I know they have family stuff and so do we.”

 

“Not on New Year’s Eve or New Year’s Day, Brian,” Justin replied.  “You want to try to fit them in somehow.”

 

“Do you?” Brian turned the question around.

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin responded.  “I’m getting the message now.  You don’t have anything to tell me at all.  You think I have something to tell you.  Yeah, Jason wanted us to have dinner with them on New Year’s Eve at that place Brandon owns part of, _Harp and Shillelagh_.  They wanted it about 5:00 and we could make that but I know how tired you get on New Year’s Eve and how cranky you get about it so I told Jason I didn’t think we could make it.”

 

“You didn’t tell him you thought I was too old to do all that stuff, did you?” Brian was laughing.  “I bet you did.”

 

“Now you cut it out, Brian Kinney,” Justin demanded, in good spirits though.  “I might think that, but I would never say it to anybody.  I wouldn’t want them to think I’m stuck with some old geezer who can’t get around….  Were you talking to Brandon, Brian?”

 

“Yep, I was,” Brian admitted.  “He made me the same offer as Jason made to you.  He didn’t tell me that Jason had mentioned it to you though.  Maybe he didn’t know.  But I knew right away.  I know how you guys operate.”

 

“Hey Brian,” Justin defended himself.  “We aren’t going.  I didn’t try to get you to go.  I didn’t tell Jason to have Brandon call you.  I told Jason we couldn’t make it.  We aren’t going…. Unless you told Brandon we would….  You did, didn’t you?  You told Brandon we’d eat with them at _Harp and Shillelagh_.”

 

“Did not, Wise Guy,” Brian defended himself in return.  “I told him I’d ask you about it and see what you thought.  And that’s what I wanted to tell you – see, I did have something to tell you – like I said before you changed the subject.  So, do you want to go or not?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind going, Bri,” Justin smiled, “If you want to.  But aren’t you afraid to set a bad precedent.  I told Jason ‘no’ and you tell Brandon ‘yes.’  They’ll decide you’re the easiest one of us to get to do stuff and they’ll always be asking you and not me.  What about your reputation?”

 

“No problem.  You can just call Jason and tell him that you decided to talk me into going to the _Harp and Shillelagh_ and that you succeeded this time,” Brian proposed.  “But that it probably won’t ever happen again.”

 

“And why would I do a thing like that?” Justin smirked slightly.  “It’s really you who thinks we ought to go.  You should call Brandon.  I’m completely in the clear on this one, Honey.”

 

“Well maybe not completely in the clear, Baby,” Brian returned the smirk.  “Me and Brandon talked about a lot of stuff on the phone this morning.  I told him how much we enjoyed our little Christmas visit at their place and how nice their decorations were.  Remember how I told you their decorations were nearly as nice as ours.  And they had their very own Charlie Brown tree too – wonder where they got that idea - and it looked almost as good as ours.  And maybe really as nice as ours.”

 

“If you want me to call Jason about New Year’s Eve, I guess maybe I could do that,” Justin changed his mind and hopefully the subject too.

 

“Well Brandon told me that you decorated that tree for them, Sweetheart,” Brian continued, ignoring Justin’s suggestion.”  
  
”I was just paying them back, Bri,” Justin explained.  “Jason helped us over here and I helped them a little bit over there.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian conceded, “Jason helped over here – but you did the whole Charlie Brown tree yourself.  Brandon said Jason told him about our Charlie Brown tree and he wanted one too – not a surprise I guess - but they couldn’t get it right – and they were going to give up on it - till you stepped in and did the whole thing yourself.”  
  
”So would you have liked to see that little old ugly tree get bought and set up and then thrown out just when it thought it had its big chance to be something special?” Justin asked Brian.  “I know you wouldn’t.  That tree would have been emotionally crushed.  I did what I had to do.”

 

“Naw, you did the right thing” Brian had to agree,” But you had the opportunity to tell me about it and you didn’t.  I wouldn’t have been mad, you know.  I don’t think you just forgot to tell me.”

 

“I don’t know why I didn’t tell you, Bri,” Justin said.  “I guess I should have told you.  I don’t know really why I didn’t.  I guess maybe I thought you might think ours wasn’t so special to me – like it really is - if I was doing another one.  I don’t know.  I should have told you.  I’m sorry.  I guess I owe you one, Bri.”

 

“Now, you know, I’m really glad you feel that way because there’s another thing I need to tell you about my conversation with Brandon that maybe you won’t like,” Brian confessed.

 

“Like what could you tell Brandon that would make me mad, Honey?” Justin cozied himself up to Brian.  “I can’t think of anything.”

 

“Well, Baby, you know we’re supposed to get 8 to 10 inches of snow tomorrow and maybe I told Brandon that we will probably be building a snowman tomorrow night out in the back,” Brian related carefully.

 

“You told him about our snowman?” Justin exclaimed, pulling away somewhat - thus negating the just completed cozying.  “Tell me they’re not coming over to help with our snowman.”  
  
”No they’re not coming to help us with our snowman, Baby,” Brian told Justin what Justin was hoping to hear, but that didn’t hold for long.  “They’re coming over all right but they’re gonna build their own snowman.”

 

“They can’t build their own snowman over at their own place?” Justin groaned.  “They have to build their snowman over here?  We’ll have two snowmen?”

 

“That’s the way it looks, Baby,” Brian concluded.  “But ours will be the best, I’m sure.  Maybe they figure they can’t do a snowman without advice from the big expert on everything….  And, Sweetheart, they’re going to bring their sled too – they only have one sled like we do – which I didn’t suggest to them, I wonder who did – so if we go sledding in the park afterwards, they’ll be coming along there too.  Unless maybe when you call Jason you can talk him into staying home tomorrow.”

 

“That would be mean, Brian Kinney,” Justin told him.  “Just plain mean – after you like invited them to come.  And I’m not the mean one around here either.  Let them come.  But if a snow ball battle should just happen to break out, and I’m not saying one will – but if it does - I’m not going to be on your side.”

 

“Guess I didn’t expect you would be on my side in any snow ball battle, Baby.  But do you think you might be on my side when we get back here?” Brian asked, running his hand through the kid’s hair.

 

“So will Jason and Brandon be coming back here with us too?” Justin grinned at him.

 

“Not a chance,” Brian assured him in return.  “I’m sure they’ll be too tired.”  
  


“Well then,” Justin concluded, sliding snugly in closer to the big guy, “I guess I shouldn’t carry a grudge forever.”


	69. Chapter 268 - Lack of Resolution

It was a few days into the new year.  The change of the years had been taxing for the guys – but enjoyed too.  They were glad enough though to sit themselves down in front of the fake fireplace for some quiet recapitulation.  They sat silently for quite a while as the flames shot to and fro. They might have just sat there happily all evening but there were things to talk about and remember – so….

 

“It was all fun, Bri,” Justin opened the discussion.  “The whole busy holiday season was fun.  Wasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah it was but so is this,” Brian replied contentedly, giving the twink a quick squeeze.  “And not as tiring either.  But I guess once a year….”

 

“I’m glad you decided we should go to _Harp and Shillelagh_ on New Year’s Eve with Brandon and Jason,” Justin continued.  “That was nice of you.  Jason and Brandon were glad we came.”  
  
”Yeah, but I shouldn’t get all the credit for that.  You decided to go as much as I did,” Brian pointed out.  “Actually all I said was that if you wanted….”

 

“Oh no,” Justin insisted.  “.  I just went along with you. You decided.  I want you to have all the credit.”

 

“So that you can do what with it?” Brian laughed.  “What the hell kind of trap are you setting up now?”  
  
”Cut it out, Brian,” Justin commanded with not much authority in his voice.  “I can see this year is not going to be much different than the last ones.  Poor sweet little Justin is gonna get accused of everything again – even when he’s trying his hardest to be nice.”

 

“OK, poor sweet little Justin,” Brian laughed, squeezing the kid again ever so slightly. “I withdraw my nasty accusation.  I’ll just wait and see what you’re getting ready to pull – and try to defend myself.”

 

There was a brief pause in the conversation at this point.  It didn’t seem then that Brian was trying to defend himself at all.  Maybe it would have lasted the whole evening but something flashed into Brian’s mind.  Above all, the guys were always thinking.

 

“Hey, Baby,” he broke the spell, expressing what he was wondering.  “You didn’t make any New Year’s resolutions this year.  But it’s still not too late though.  You still have a couple of days before you have to have them all broken, so there’s still time.”

 

“You don’t know everything, Kinney,” Justin smiled at him archly.  “As a matter of fact, I did make some resolutions this year – just like I always do.  I’m only going to tell you the first of them though – and that is not to tell you any of the rest of them.  So there.”

 

“Ah,” Brian logicized.  “But that means you do have to tell me all of them.  You always break all your resolutions during the first two weeks of January – and you’ll have to tell me all the others in order to break that first one.”

 

“Well maybe I’ll just keep that particular resolution for a change,” Justin threatened him laughingly.  “I could do that.  Maybe it’s time for a change.”

 

“I doubt it,” Brian responded.  “But can you tell me why you decided not to tell me what your resolutions are for the new year?  You used to always tell me what they were.”

 

“You know why, Brian Kinney,” Justin told him.  “Because you always make fun of my resolutions and then you make fun of me again when I break them.  What you don’t know won’t hurt me.  That’s why.  I don’t think you really want me to change at all – or get any better.  When I try to improve myself, all you do is scoff and deride.”

 

“I don’t ever remember saying you should change,” Brian interrupted him.  “Do you?  And I’m pretty sure I don’t need you to get any better at the stuff you do either.  You’re already pretty damn good at that.  It might be better for me if you….”

 

“I can see you’re never going to change, Brian,” Justin complained good-naturedly.  “You pick on me when I do stuff and you pick on me when I don’t do stuff.  I can’t win.”

 

“Well, you know, you used to make resolutions for me too every new year,” Brian recalled.  “If you want me to change, why didn’t you make up some New Year’s resolutions for me this year.”

 

“Do you ever remember me asking you to change, Brian?” Justin pointed out.  “Do you?  And I’m not asking you to change now either.”

 

“So you must enjoy me picking on you like you say I do,” Brian concluded.  “Otherwise you’d make me a resolution to quit ‘picking on you.’”

 

“Like you’re any better at keeping resolutions than I am,” Justin mocked.  “I think I already made that resolution for you a couple of years ago, and you broke it as fast as I break mine - so there.  In fact we might have even had this discussion before, it seems to me.”

 

“Could be, Homey,” Brian replied.  “I just don’t remember.  Let me think about it,….  So, have you broken any of your new resolutions yet?  It’s been a couple of days now.  You’ve had time.  I’ll bet you have.”

 

“Yeah,” Justin grouched.  “I think I just did.  I had this resolution not to argue with you - and to give you credit for everything good that happens around here.  That’s why I gave you all the credit for the _Harp and Shillelagh_.  But you make it so hard to keep resolutions…..”

 

“Well, Mr. Taylor,” Brian laughed.  “I guess you broke two of your resolutions now.  You had a resolution not to tell me any of your others and you just did – so you broke that one too.”

 

“Dammit, Kinney,” Justin complained.  “You take some kind of sadistic delight in trying to make me break my New Year’s resolutions.  That is just plain mean.”

 

“I think maybe you’re right, Baby,” Brian thought it over.  “I guess I do do that.  Maybe it’s that I just want you to stay the same.  Maybe I wouldn’t know what to do with you if you got any better.  So I guess I should make a resolution to make sure you break all yours.  Bet that’s one resolution I could keep.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Justin challenged him.  “If I decide I really want to keep my resolutions, I will, and you won’t be able to get me to break them either.  So there.”

 

“OK, Kiddo,” Brian replied.  “That sounds like a challenge worth taking.  Of course you’re going to have to tell me all your resolutions so I can get you to break them.  You know what though, tell me just one of them and after I get you to break that one, you can tell me another one.  That way I won’t have to think of too much stuff at one time.  Which one comes first?  Tell me one and then give me a few minutes to devise a plan.”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin smiled.  “One of my resolutions is to love you even more this year and make you even happier than you’ve ever been.  I’m gonna hate breaking that one but I guess you’ll figure out something.  Take a few minutes to think about it….”

 

Which is what Brian did.  He thought.  Then he thought some more.  Then he came to a decision.

 

“You know what, Baby,” he eventually told the kid.  “I don’t think I’m going to try to get you to break that resolution at all.  So I guess you win the bet after all.”

 

It was a very long time after that admission before the discussion resumed. Justin kind of nestled himself into Brian’s arms and rested his head on Brian’s shoulder.   Brian was just slightly surprised that Justin did not trumpet his apparent victory.

 

“Well, Sweetheart,” Brian eventually spoke, “You won that one.  I guess you had a resolution to win all the arguments this year too.  You haven’t broken that one yet.”

 

“Nope, Honey,” Justin told him, rubbing his hair against Brian’s face.  “I don’t have any resolution like that at all – and I wouldn’t want one like that either.  I learned a long time ago that it’s sometimes more fun to lose an argument with you than to win it.”

 

“And when did you learn that, Baby?” Brian seemed surprised.  “You never told me.”  
  
”I’m telling you now,” Justin grinned at him.  “Happy New Year, Brian.”

 

Brian thought maybe he was happier than he’d ever been.  Damn.  The kid was right.  It was sometimes a lot better to lose an argument than to win it.  And the kid was getting better at keeping resolutions too. 


	70. Chapter 269 - Silver Skates

Brian had an odd look on his face as the guys sat down in their accustomed places on the floor of the loft to watch the flames in their fake fireplace.  Brian thought he knew what the subject of the evening’s discussion would be  – and he was right on the money.

 

“OK, Brian Kinney,” Justin began immediately.  “I am definitely mad at you.”

 

“I thought you might be, Baby,” Brian revealed.  “You may try to hide it but I can usually tell.  It was not my fault I wasn’t in the office when you stopped by this afternoon.  You didn’t say you were coming.  How could I know?”

 

“Turned out to be a good thing you weren’t there, Mr. Kinney,” Justin informed him.  “I got to pass some time with Cynthia.  And that’s when I heard that Kinnetics was planning an ice-skating party – which I knew nothing about.  Cynthia said that you said….”

 

“Yeah,” Brian confessed.  “I told Cynthia I’d tell you about it and I guess she thought maybe I meant like right away.”

 

“When you really meant like two weeks after it was over, I bet,” Justin accused him.  “So maybe you want to tell me now.  I told Cynthia not to tell me any more about it.  I wanted to hear it directly from you, Sweetheart.”

 

“Well, the party is gonna be out at that new skating rink in Southpointe,” Brian started at the beginning.  “They rent it out some nights to private parties – and that’s what we’re having.  We’re celebrating Kinnetics getting the advertising contract with Silver Skates.  They didn’t do so well this winter and they blamed their agency – so they decided to try us.  We’ll be wanting your help on next year’s campaign since you’re such a great skater yourself.”  
  
”Which is supposed to explain why I wasn’t told about the skating party?” Justin wanted to know.  “At least till I pried the information out of Cynthia.”

 

“I don’t think you actually pried the info out of Cynthia,” Brian laughed.  “I think she just figured you already knew….”

 

“Because she knows how we never keep any secrets from each other, Kinney,” Justin grouched, “Which is what I thought too….”

 

“I’m sure that’s exactly what you thought all right - but I also know how you worry when I’m going ice skating, Baby,” Brian tried to explain.  “I was just trying to save you a couple of weeks of worrying – because I love you so much.”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin laughed.  “I guess you think that’s gonna work.  Well, I’m not saying it’s not going to work – but it hasn’t worked yet so….”

 

“It’s gonna be a big night, Baby,” Brian enthused.  “All the Kinnetics staff and most of our friends will be there.  Linz and Mel are even going to bring Gus.  And Jeff Silver and his crowd from Silver Skates will be there too.  It will be a great night.”

 

“Well Mr. Silver just might decide to cancel the contract after he sees you skating, Bri,” Justin teased.

 

“Nah. I’ll do OK.  Cynthia said she’d take me out for a couple of practice sessions – and so did Melanie….” Brian told him.  “So….”

 

“And you actually thought you were going to get on any ice rink without me?” Justin was incredulous.  “Surely you didn’t think that.”

 

“Well maybe I was hoping, Kiddo,” Brian replied.  “I was thinking - after a few practice sessions - that I might be like the first person ever to land a triple lutz at Southpointe.”

 

“What you’re likely to land is about half a lutz,” Justin had to smile, “But you very well could be the first person out there to land any kind of a lutz on their head.  And then Gus would be an orphan.”

 

“Gus would hardly be an orphan with two mommies and one blond daddy still left,” Brian reasoned.  “If he had to lose somebody, I’d probably be the one he best could do without.”

 

“OK, Brian,” Justin was amused.  “So now you’re playing for sympathy.  And that might work too, but it’s not working yet either.”

 

“Well I’m willing to wait for a little while. Some things take time.   I hope you don’t stay all that mad though, Baby,” Brian told him.  “I do need some help from you.  We have to get everybody Silver Skates before the party.  I don’t think it would look very good for us to be skating around on some other company’s skates.  I guess some of the people could rent skates but it would be better if ….”

 

“You know what, Bri,” Justin replied.  “I don’t much like Silver Skates.  They don’t hold their edges as well as ….”

 

“Starting now, Baby,” Brian informed him, “You do like Silver Skates.  Actually you love Silver Skates.  We’re making a lot of money from Silver Skates and we all love Silver Skates.”

 

“Yeah,” Justin got the point.  “Silver Skates edges are getting better already, I guess.  Maybe that can be the focal point of our campaign.  Quality – quality- quality.  So maybe we ought to get some big name skater on-board to shill for us.”

 

“And maybe have him do a quarter lutz and land on his head in a TV ad?” Brian projected.  “That would be a big attention grabber.”

 

“But that might not be exactly the attention we’re looking for, Brian,” Justin disagreed.  “I guess we’ll need to think the campaign through later.  The first item of business should be the skating party.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll come to the party, Sweetheart?” Brian said with pseudo-hopefulness.  “I was afraid you’d stay mad and refuse to come to the skating party at all.”  
  
”OK, Kinney,” Justin recounted for him.  “Getting romantic might just work.  Playing for sympathy might even work.  And maybe they did work already.  Getting sarcastic will not work.  You know damn well I wouldn’t trust you at that rink without me there to supervise.  So you knew all the time that I would be there – and I intend to have Malcolm and Chuck there to help – and maybe even Brandon.  He’s a pretty good skater.  There will be no lutz from Kinney at that party.  No lutz or even any part of a lutz.”

 

“Well what if Jeff Silver decides to do a lutz or even an axel?” Brian wondered.  “He was an amateur champ not all that long ago and almost made the Olympic team – and he’s about my age too.”

 

“And also pretty hot, Brian,” Justin added for good measure.  “I remember seeing his picture back when I was just a child.  But Jeff Silver is not my concern.  You are.  So if he wants to do some jumps…. He is pretty hot though.  It might be safer if he ….”

 

“Geez, Kiddo, I hope you won’t be going around that night harassing Jeff Silver,” Brian told him decisively.  “Or turning on the charm either.  He’s still pretty hot – but I don’t think he’s your type.”

 

“No worry, Brian,” Justin informed him, “I will be too busy harassing you – and making sure I still have you around after the damn skating party is over.  You’re my number one priority, Kinney - just like you always are.”

 

“Well I guess I can live with that,” Brian supposed contentedly - as he pulled the kid much closer and ran his fingers through Justin’s hair – causing a substantial pause in the conversation.

 

And it was a while before Justin’s curiosity got the best of him.  “OK, Brian,” he asked the big guy,.  “Why didn’t you tell me about the skating party in the first place?  You knew I had to find out sometime.”

 

“Maybe because I thought you’d enjoy finding out for yourself, Baby,” Brian admitted.  “You get a big kick out of finding stuff out for yourself and I wanted you to have as much fun as possible – to go along with the worry.  I’m always thinking of you, you know.  I am.”

 

“Yeah, I know.  And I guess I can live with that,” Justin told him as he rubbed his head against Brian’s cheek.  “I really think I can.”.


	71. Chapter 270 - A New Twist

The fire was lit.  Justin was positioned in front of it.  Yes he surely was.  But Brian was dawdling over something in the bedroom while Justin waited patiently – or as patiently as Justin was ever likely to wait.  This was something special.

 

“Hurry up, Brian,” he called just as Brian appeared, then stopped, looked at the kid and began to laugh.

 

“OK, Sunshine,” Brian chortled.  “Let me guess.  Malcolm is putting on some production and you’re going to play a pretzel.  You’ll make a really good pretzel, I’m sure.”

 

“See, Brian,” Justin grouched.  “Every time I try to do something new or something to improve myself, you have to make fun of me.”

 

“Well it does present a problem for me, Baby,” Brian was still laughing.  “If I try to put my arm around your neck tonight, I’ll also have my arm around your foot.  And I don’t have any idea how to get you unwound either so I hope you can do it yourself.  I guess there’s no point in my asking what the hell is going on.”

 

“It’s yoga, Brian,” Justin told him, “And I bet you knew that without my telling you.  You just always like to pick on me – and pretend everything I do is crazy.”

 

“Pretend, eh?  Well I bet if I tried to pick on you by tying you up in a knot like that, Mr. Yogi, you’d call the police,” Brian replied.  “Not that I could even do it.  Geez, I hope you can unwind yourself.”

 

“I can ‘unwind’ whenever I want to.  And I don’t think people who do yoga are called yogis either, Mr. Kinney,” Justin argued.  “Yogis are funny bears that like to steal picnic baskets in national parks.  I saw that on TV when I was a kid.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian agreed, “Or like maybe they catch for the Yankees – but I don’t think they tie themselves up in knots they can’t get out of.”

 

“I can too get out of this, Brian,” Justin assured him.  “I’m very lithe and Jennifer showed me how to do it – and I think it’s pretty neat too.”

 

“Well I’m going to sit down next to you – and I guess I’m going to hear some pretty long story,” Brian concluded.  “But I’m not putting my arm around you till you get yourself all unrolled.  I’m afraid I might break your leg.”

 

“You are no fun at all, Kinney,” Justin smiled at him, and, true to his boast, extricated himself from his position with relative ease – to Brian’s hidden astonishment.  “Now get down here and put your arm around me and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

 

“Actually,” Brian allowed as he positioned himself and did encircle the kid with his arm, “I don’t need to know anything at all – unless it’s important for you to tell me.”

 

“There’s this girl at the Institute, Bri,” Justin began as if he had been encouraged to do so.  “Her name’s Jennifer.  She’s into all this oriental stuff – yoga and martial arts too. She’s been showing us some things.  I thought maybe you’d like to get into the yoga too.  I could show you….”

 

“Forget it, Baby,” Brian told him quickly.  “If I’m gonna break my leg, I’m gonna do it skiing or something like that.  I have no intention of breaking my leg by trying to wrap it around my neck.”

 

“Not agile enough?” Justin teased him.

 

“Nope,” Brian came back.  “Just too smart.  You know what else, Baby, I think I’ve told you to stay away from those girls over at the Institute.  They must all be crazy – or at least the ones you get mixed up with are – that weird one who knows all about everybody’s love life and now this one who gets you all tied up in knots.”

 

“Bet you’d rather I hung out with the girls than with the good-looking guys,” Justin grinned.  “The girls aren’t any competition.”

 

“Neither are the guys, Sweetheart,” Brian grinned back at him.  “Never saw you sitting here in front of the fireplace with any of them.  I guess I’m pretty safe.”

 

“You’re no fun at all, Kinney,” Justin whispered in his ear as he pushed in closer to the guy next to him.  “No fun at all.”

 

The discussion hit pause mode at this point and an observer would have concluded that Justin really thought that Brian was at least some fun.  It was quite a while before the conversation resumed.

 

“Bet you were surprised that I was doing yoga, Bri?” Justin continued where the discussion had left off.

 

“Yep,” Brian answered.  “But then I never ought to be surprised at whatever you do, I guess.  You are a man of a hundred surprises.  And talents.  I bet you’re a lot better at yoga than Jason is.”

 

“Wait a minute, Kinney,” Justin seemed somewhat confused.  “What about Jason?  Jason doesn’t even go to the Institute.  He goes to Pitt.  Why would you think he was into yoga too?  Maybe you have something to explain. BK.  This inquiring mind wants to know.”

 

“Just a slip of the tongue, I guess,” Brian postulated.  “I think I must have meant Malcolm.”

 

“No, you didn’t either, Brian Kinney,” Justin insisted.  “You only get names mixed up when you do it deliberately.  You said Jason and you meant Jason.”

 

“But like you said, Sweetheart,” Brian reasoned.  “Jason doesn’t even go to the Institute.”

 

“Yeah but he was over visiting with us the day we met Jennifer,” Justin remembered.  “And he is trying the yoga out.  And you knew it.  Talk, Kinney – or maybe I’ll have to resort to some of the martial arts Jennifer was showing us.”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian gave in.  “Jason didn’t wait as long as you did to spring his surprise on Brandon.  He tried it last night over there and he couldn’t untangle himself.  Brandon had to do it for him and Brandon said he was afraid he’d break something – and he doesn’t want anything on Jason broken either.  So maybe he did call me and warn me that….”

 

“Darn it, Kinney,” Justin objected.  “That’s like spying on me.  That’s what it is.  Using Brandon as an informant.  It’s not fair to get help like that.  Not fair at all, I don’t think.  I should be mad.”

 

“Like you and Jason don’t plot together against me and Brandon, Baby,” Brian made his point.  “Are you saying that you and Jason never hatch any little plots between you?  Eh?”

 

“Well it’s not the same thing at all,” Justin grouched mildly.

 

“No it isn’t,” Brian laughed.  “It’s a kind of a new twist on things, I’d say, Baby.  But I hope you’re not really mad.”

 

“Well maybe I am a little bit mad, Bri,” Justin decided, without sounding mad, “Maybe I am.  But you’re pretty good at changing my mind when I’m mad – if you try, that is.”

 

“Well maybe I do want to try, Honey,” Brian told him.  “And maybe I’ll try something new too.”

 

“I don’t think you need to try any new twists at all, Sweetheart,” Justin replied.  “The old stuff always works.”

 

So there was another pause in the discussion while Brian eschewed any new twists, relying on the old proven techniques – which were very successful this time too.

 

It was a while later when Justin broke the silence.  “I think I’m going to give up yoga, Brian,” he told the big guy.  “It’s fun but I only have so much time….”

 

“But I bet you’ll still work on the martial arts though,” Brian teased him.  “So you can force me to do whatever you want me to.”

 

“Nope,” Justin smiled coyly, rubbing his hair against Brian’s face.  “No need for new twists when the old methods work so well.”


	72. Chapter 271 - Beautiful Music

The fireplace blazed away as the guys settled in for the evening.  Everything seemed to be in order.  Justin may have just been about to bring something up when Brian got in the first word.

 

“The Pittsburgh Opera is doing _La Boheme_ this week and you haven’t said anything about going,” Brian challenged the kid.  “Isn’t that your very favorite opera?”

 

“Yes it is my favorite opera, and I did mention it to you a couple of months ago when all the good tickets were getting sold, you may remember,” Justin told him.  “And you asked if that fat ugly tenor we saw last year was playing Rodolfo – which he was, of course.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian admitted.  “I might remember that.”

 

“And you also mentioned that _Boheme_ had four young artistic guys living together in Paris and none of them were gay,” Justin continued, “So I figured you didn’t want to go.  Was I wrong?”

 

“Baby mine,” Brian laughed at him.  “You are never wrong about anything – and when you are wrong, I never mention it.  It’s much safer that way.”

 

“Yeah,” Justin replied sardonically.  “That’s true all right.  Oh yeah.  Maybe that’s why I maybe gave up on _Boheme_ – because I always get what I want around here.”

 

“Well you did seem to give up easy back then,” Brian recalled, “So maybe you ought to get your way this time.  Maybe we should go - either Thursday or Saturday.  I’ll get Cynthia to call about tickets as soon as the box-office opens tomorrow.  Any preference for date?”

 

“No way Justin Taylor is gonna look a gift horse in the mouth, Brian,” Justin responded with a smile.  “Whatever day you pick will be OK with me.  I’m just a little bit surprised….”

 

“Is it so surprising that Brian Kinney would decide to take in a little culture, Baby?” Brian complained good-naturedly.  “Dumb old cretin Brian Kinney?”

 

“Well I tend to be a little suspicious every once in a while,” Justin grinned at him, “Not that I’m paranoid like some people – always thinking somebody is trying to pull something over on them.”

 

The conversation seemed to die out temporarily and the guys appeared to be just staring contemplatively at the flickering flames.  It was Justin who took up the discussion eventually.

 

“Brian,” he asked, “This may seem like a dumb question, but did you happen to be watching the noon news today on KDKA?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I did see some of it,” Brian said, with a trace of surprise.  “I was having lunch with a client.  He needed to have lunch early because he was flying out to Louisville this afternoon.  We were at Del’s and I could see the giant TV screen.  Couldn’t hear the sound though.”

 

“But somehow you did figure out that your favorite fat ugly tenor had to cancel out because of illness?” Justin smilingly accused him.  “And that his replacement was this tall beautiful guy on the TV – the best looking guy singer in the world probably?  You figured that out?”

 

“Well this dame at the next table was screaming into her cell phone,” Brian admitted.  “She was so loud the other person probably could have heard her without the phone.  And she was saying that this Nicola guy was the replacement – and that there he was on TV right then.  So what happened to the other tenor? Indigestion?”

 

“Appendicitis, they said,” Justin laughed.  “Probably caused by indigestion.”

 

“And just how do you happen to know so much about this, Taylor?” Brian began to wonder.  “And that the guy was on the TV and all?”

 

“Well if you’d have been able to hear the sound, Kinney,” Justin was still laughing, “You’d have known he was being interviewed at the Institute.  The ugly tenor had scheduled a master class in the music department while he was in town – and this new guy filled in for him there too.  So I actually saw him live and in person – and I was there when KDKA interviewed him afterwards too – and they said it would be on the noon news.  He’s even better looking in person than he looked on TV, Bri.  So that’s really why you suddenly decided you want to go to the opera – not because _Boheme_ is my favorite opera?”

 

“Thought you didn’t look gift horses in the mouth?” Brian laughed at him.  “Anyhow you’re wrong, Sweetheart.  I’m going to _Boheme_ because you want to go – and this new tenor is just icing on the cake.  So there.”

 

“OK if you say so,” Justin still sounded doubtful, “But I am glad to be able to see _Boheme_.  I’m glad you brought up the subject.”

 

And that brought about another contented pause in the conversation.  They were just sitting there with Brian’s arm around the kid and Justin’s head resting on Brian’s shoulder.  It was Justin again who broke the silence.

 

“You know what, Bri?” he announced.  “If you want to go on Thursday night, maybe Cynthia won’t need to try to get tickets for us.  I think I might have two tickets for that performance lying around somewhere.  I think maybe I got a couple of tickets when the best seats were still available.”

 

“You bought two tickets way back then, eh?” Brian didn’t seem upset at all, “And you were figuring to talk me into going, weren’t you?”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin protested mildly.  “There you go again - blaming me for stuff.  I didn’t buy those tickets for us at all.  I got them for me and Malcolm – just in case you were busy that night and I could get away to see it.”

 

“Well I don’t want to see Malcolm disappointed, Baby,” Brian considered.  “He’s probably looking forward to going. Maybe you should just go with Malcolm on Thursday – and then we can go again on Saturday if you want to see it twice.  That way Malcolm won’t be disappointed.”

 

“I don’t think Malcolm will be all that disappointed, Brian,” Justin told him.  “I don’t think I remembered to tell him about getting the tickets.”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “I thought it was just me, but I guess you don’t tell anybody about anything.  It’s amazing how you can talk as much as you do and still not tell anybody anything.”

 

“Just like you to think you’re so special, Kinney,” Justin laughed back at him.  “But I guess maybe you are special, Brian.  Yeah you are – you are very special to me.”

 

OK, that stopped the discussion in it’s tracks - as Justin tried to show how special Brian was to him – with some little reciprocation on Brian’s part.  But it was Brian who resumed the talking when they finally came up for air.

 

“You were planning to try to talk me into going anyhow, weren’t you?” he accused Justin in amusement.  “Even if the ugly tenor were still singing.  I bet you were.  And you just lucked out that he got sick and cancelled – and even luckier that I happened to see him on television.  So I ended up making it easy for you – even doing your job for you.  You must be the luckiest guy in the world.”

 

“I’ve got you, Brian Kinney,” Justin whispered.  “So I am the luckiest guy in the world.  And I know it too.  But you know what they always say:  ‘The Lord helps those who help themselves.’”

 

And that did complete the discussion for the evening.  Justin had no more to say - and Brian was speechless.. 


	73. Chapter 272 - The Fat Lady Has Sung

It was almost midnight when the fireplace in the loft finally got lit and the guys settled themselves in front of it.  Brian had a grin on his face as he circled the kid with his arm.  He was anticipating – and anticipating quite correctly and with some amusement too – so he was not surprised when and how Justin opened the discussion.

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin told him.  “I’ve been nice all night but now I am seriously mad at you.”

 

“I figured you might be,” Brian replied with a sly grin.  “I marveled at your restraint all through the evening though.  Nobody had the slightest idea that you were mad at me.  You seemed to be having such a wonderful time all night.  Actually I didn’t think you could carry it off so neatly.”

 

“Well maybe I did enjoy myself just a little bit, Brian – but that was a really sneaky trick you pulled on me,” Justin reasoned.  “You were supposed to be taking me out for an intimate dinner at the Opera Lounge before _Boheme_ – just the two of us – and then you had this whole crowd there – and you weren’t even….”  
  
”Supposed to know that Brandon and Jason were going to be seated right in front of us for the performance,” Brian finished the thought.  “Or even there at all, I guess. But wasn’t that a sneaky trick on your part?”

 

“No it was not a sneaky trick, Bri,” Justin explained.  “It was a cute little surprise – that’s what it was – and you weren’t supposed to know - so how did you find out anyhow?  Jason wasn’t supposed to tell you.”  
  
”And he didn’t, Baby,” Brian explained back.  “But he did have to eventually tell Brandon about going to the opera.  Turns out, Brandon had never seen an opera and he got a little panicky- so he thought about the most cultured person he could think of for advice – and phoned me with some questions.”

 

“Guess the most cultured person he knew was unavailable,” Justin had to grin in spite of himself.  “Otherwise you might never have found out.  Darn the bad luck.”

 

“Well I did find out though,” Brian taunted. “And me and Brandon figured it all out - and we decided to pull a cute surprise for you two - so we planned our little pre-opera shindig.  We found out that Ted and Blake were also going Thursday and Malcolm and Hunter too.  I heard that Hunter’s school is applying for the rights to stage _Rent_ so Hunter thought seeing _Boheme_ would help….”

 

“Well you’re lucky you didn’t invite Emmett, Mr. Kinney,” Justin pointed out.  “Just lucky, that’s all.  Did you see that old lady at the next table in the ugly lilac gown and the fake pearls?  That was Mrs. Schickle – poor old George’s ex.  You could have had a disaster if Emmett had been there.  Would have served you right too – trying to plan a party without my expertise.  Gee whiz, Kinney.”

 

“It was not a party at all, Sweetheart,” Brian insisted.  “It was just a cute surprise for you and Jason – in response to your cute surprise for me and Brandon.”

 

“Yours was not a cute surprise at all, Brian,” Justin told him.  “It was a kind of sneaky trick.  That’s what it was.”

 

“And just how can you tell a cute surprise from a sneaky trick, Baby?” Brian wondered.  “I guess I need to find out the difference.  Wouldn’t want to make the same mistake again.”

 

“Intention, Brian,” Justin said.  “Our intention was to enhance your enjoyment of the opera by providing friends for you to share the experience with.  Your intention was to make me and Jason look silly.  There’s the difference.”

 

“You know what, Babe,” Brian laughed.  “It never occurs to me that I need to make you look silly - never.  There are some things you do so much better than I ever could….  Fortunately your embarrassment did not affect your appetite….”  
  
”Now you just cut it out right now, Brian Kinney,” Justin smiled at him.  “I might be willing to forgive you just this once….”

 

And the discussion abruptly ceased at this point - for a pretty long time too - as Justin seemingly wanted to express his singular forgiveness and Brian seemingly wanted to express his gratitude – both of which they seemingly accomplished admirably.  But the conversation did eventually resume….

 

“Were you surprised at how much Brandon and Jason liked the opera, Bri?” Justin asked in reopening the chat.  “I think I was.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Brian agreed.  “And I think they were surprised themselves.  They were really gung-ho though.  Even wanting to subscribe for next year yet – and wanting us to subscribe too….”

 

Well we don’t need to subscribe if you don’t want to, Bri,” Justin told him.  “I wouldn’t mind but I don’t want you to feel that we need to.  Whatever you want to do…. But you did promise them that we’d go again with them later this season to _Marriage of Figaro_ so….”

 

“Figured that was one way to avoid another cute surprise,” Brian squeezed the kid.  “At least I’ll know what’s going on for a change….”

 

“Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin laughed at him.  “You sure do like to play the ‘victim’ card.  You had a good time tonight and we both know it.  You enjoyed the dinner - and the opera - and the dessert afterwards at Gino’s too.  I’ll bet you’ll want to subscribe for next year for sure – but you’ll want to be the sacrificial lamb too.  You are something else, Brian.”

 

“Is that good-looking substitute tenor coming back again next year?” Brian wanted to know.

 

“Yeah, he is,” Justin affirmed.  “But so is the fat ugly tenor who cancelled this time.  He only had the one appendix so he’ll probably be able to show up next season.  So if….”

 

“Does the opera sell partial season subscriptions?” Brian interrupted.

 

“Oh cut it out, Brian,” Justin responded.  “I’ll bet you didn’t even notice that really good-looking tenor up there on stage – you wouldn’t have needed to - since you had me sitting there right next to you….”

 

“Well you seem to have noticed him and you were sitting right next to me,” Brian accused the twink, “And you - always claiming that I’m the one and only guy for you in the whole wide world.”

 

“Well you are, Brian,” Justin assured him.  “You are the one and only guy in the whole world for me – but maybe I wouldn’t want to hear you sing _Rodolfo_ all that much….”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian accepted that limitation, “As long as there are other things I can do that you do appreciate -  maybe even more than me singing opera….”

 

“Like …?” Justin began to tease - but did not finish – as the discussion paused for yet another considerable period – while they thought about those other things that Brian could do - in the absence of an operatic type voice – that Justin might appreciate.

 

“You know what, Brian,” Justin eventually resumed - some time later.  “The lady who sang _Mimi_ was kind of hefty for somebody who was dying from starvation and TB and all.  Looked pretty healthy to me….”

 

“I didn’t even notice her size, Baby,” Brian allowed.  “I was just listening to her sing.  She has a great voice.  The important thing about opera is the singing after all – not looks.”

 

“For the women, that is,” Justin laughed.  “The guys have to have more than just a voice for you though, I guess.  Or maybe they don’t even need to have much of a voice if….”

 

“Maybe,” Brian mused thoughtfully in response.  “That could be, I guess.  Maybe I am a little shallow where opera's concerned.  I know what a purist you are – and voices come first and foremost with you   But I’ll admit maybe the guys’ looks do make a difference to me.  I hope that doesn’t bother you too much, Baby.”  
  
”Not at all, Sweetheart” Justin told him as he dropped his head onto Brian’s shoulder and nestled in a little closer.  “I love you just the way you are.  Wanna sing me something from _Boheme_?”  


	74. Chapter 273 - Good Housekeeping

Brian was seated in front of the fireplace.  Justin was not.  Brian wanted Justin there.

 

“C’mon Taylor,” Brian called out impatiently.  “I am waiting and I don’t like to wait.  I thought you liked to sit here with me.  I guess the honeymoon is over.  Hurry up.  Brian Kinney is getting vexed.”

 

“Hey Brian,” the kid called back.  “I have to finish up in the shower.  Don’t you want to come and help me?  I bet I could get finished sooner if I just had some help.”

 

“Nah, not this time,” Brian smiled in spite of himself.  “Another time for sure but I don’t think so right now - not this time.” 

 

“Well I guess the honeymoon is really over then,” Justin called back in a cheery tone.  “But I’ll be in there as soon as I can get there.”

 

And it wasn’t long before Justin assumed his position on the floor next to Brian.  Brian put his arm around the twink but didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

 

“You don’t clean the shower as well as Mrs. Hudson did, Baby,” Brian finally broke the silence.  “I noticed a few streaks in there this morning.”

 

“There was a time,” Justin postulated, “When the only thing you noticed in the shower was me.  At least I thought so.”

 

“That was in the old days,” Brian admitted, “When Mrs. Hudson kept this place spotless.  Too bad she had to retire.  We need her.  She kept this place clean and she never got in our way at all.”

 

“She got a chance to retire to Florida, Bri,” Justin pointed out.  “She’s gonna be near the grandchildren and all.  She deserves to retire.  And she got us a new housekeeper.  Mrs. Williams will be available next month and Mrs. Hudson says she’s real good.”

 

“Well what are we supposed to do in the meantime?” Brian wondered.  “I don’t like living in squalor.”

 

“Well, Kinney,” Justin laughed.  “She did suggest we hire Happy Housekeepers in the interim, or that guy, Jeff.  She said he’d come every week till Mrs. Williams was available.”

 

“She said Happy Housekeepers would not do as good a job as she did,” Brian remembered, “And that Jeff guy is some good-looking blond twink, just a little bit older than you.”

 

“And you figured that if you were going to have some blond twink doing all the housework around here,” Justin was still laughing.  “It just might as well be the blond twink already in residence?  So you put the nix on Jeff.”

 

“That is not why.  I didn’t think you’d want any competition around, Baby,” Brian reasoned.  “You’d be making all kind of noise about me and Jeff and you know it.  I was just trying to keep peace around here.”

 

“And you never considered the possibility of maybe me and Jeff?” Justin challenged.

 

“Not for a minute, Kiddo,” Brian assured him.  “I’m the guy around here who falls for twinks.  You need somebody older and wiser – more mature and experienced.  You would never want some twink, so Jeff wouldn’t appeal to you, I bet.  Anyhow, I wouldn’t be worried about you and Jeff.  I’m pretty confident.”

 

“Hmmm,” Justin considered.  “Older.  Wiser.  Mature.  Experienced.  Sounds good.  I wonder where I could find somebody like that.”

 

“Cut it out, Justin Taylor,” Brian stopped him.  “I have half a notion to get up and go into that shower right now and point out all the streaks and stuff you’ve left there, and then you kept me sitting here all by myself too while you cleaned the damn shower.”

 

“You know, Bri,” Justin did not back down.  “I am sorry.  I do have to apologize.  I’m sorry I hid the broom and the mop and the cleaning supplies from you.  I guess I’ll tell you where I hid them though.  I hid them in the ‘broom, mop and cleaning supplies’ closet.  I knew you’d never find them there.  So you wouldn’t be able to clean the shower yourself and get rid of all those streaks that you’re complaining about.  I should be ashamed.  I am selfish, Brian, and I apologize.”

 

“Hey, Baby,” Brian came back.  “Cut the martyr bit.  I was all for hiring Happy Housekeepers but you said you wanted to do it.  That’s what you said and that’s why we didn’t hire Happy Housekeepers.”

 

“Maybe your memory is failing just a little, Honey,” Justin told him.  “Just a little bit though.  What I remember saying is that maybe **WE** could **TRY** to do **OUR** own cleaning till Mrs. Williams could come.”

 

“Well maybe that’s what you said but I knew you wouldn’t expect me to be doing any housework,” Brian defended himself.  “Now tell the truth.  You didn’t, did you?”

 

“I guess not,” Justin admitted, “But I didn’t think you’d be bitching about all the stuff I was doing either.  I thought I was doing a pretty good job, but I guess not good enough to satisfy Brian ‘Mr. Clean’ Kinney.”

 

“You did OK, Baby,” Brian backed off a little.  “But housekeeping is not your strong point.  I want you to concentrate on your strong points, so actually I called Happy Housekeepers and they’re coming Tuesday.  I can cancel them if you don’t like the idea.  The decision is up to you – just like it usually is.  Shall I call them off?”

 

“Without arguing the point about decision making,” Justin responded.  “I want you to make this decision because I have Jeff coming on Monday.  So what do you want to do?  Which one do we call off and which one do we keep?”

 

“Let me think about it for a while,” Brian answered.  “Can you keep quiet while I think about it?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Justin agreed.  “Just hold me a little tighter and I won’t talk till you loosen up.  How about that?”

 

“Fair enough,” Brian agreed and fulfilled his part of the bargain.  So did Justin.  The situation worked so well that it was quite a while before Brian rendered his decision.

 

“You know what, Baby?” Brian told the kid.  “Let’s have both of them come.  I don’t want you to be doing any of the house stuff.  I don’t want to be criticizing you.  Maybe, between the two of them, we’ll both be satisfied.  OK with you?”

 

“Yeah,” Justin said.  “Good plan.  Even though I’m not allowed to talk because you’re still squeezing me pretty tight.”  Brian did not quit squeezing so Justin shut up again.  Both of them seemed satisfied with the outcome of the discussion and the silent period continued.

 

Finally Brian relaxed his grasp on the twink.  “You know, don’t you?” he asked the kid.  “And you knew the whole time, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Justin told him, “And I love you for it, Brian.  Not just because of that though, but because of so many other things too.  I really love you.”

 

“And so you’re not mad about me carping about how clean the apartment is?”  Brian asked for reassurance.

 

“Nope,” Justin told him.  “I knew everything was spotless and I knew why you were complaining too.”

 

“Well I was feeling neglected,” Brian said.  “I want you to be worrying about me and not about cleaning the shower or any other thing either.”

 

“And that’s what I would rather do too, Brian,” Justin assured him.  “Why do you think I called Jeff?  I might just have been cleaning the shower a while back, but I was thinking of you the whole time.  Jeff and the Happy Housekeepers might leave a few streaks in the shower but….”  
  
”I won’t notice,” Brian interrupted.

 

“But didn’t you say….” Justin tried again.

 

“I won’t notice, Baby,” Brian reiterated.  “Believe me, I will not notice.”

 

Justin believed him.  And he knew what Brian would notice too.  The honeymoon was definitely not over.  


	75. Chapter 274 - It's Got To Be Love

The loft was lit only by the flames of the fake fireplace.  The two residents were sprawled happily and comfortably on the floor facing the fire.  A scene of genuine domestic bliss.  Exactly what would be expected – for a while anyway.

 

“You know what, Sunshine,” Brian finally broke the pristine silence.  “I want this Valentine’s Day to be absolutely perfect.  So do you have any ideas how I can make sure it will be?  You always have ideas.”

 

“Guess you could plan to pick on me all day,” Justin suggested impishly.  “That ought to make your day perfect.  What about that?”

 

“OK, Twink,” Brian came back at him.  “Quit trying to be like me.  I’m serious.  We’ve had some pretty good Valentine’s Days already but I want this one to be perfect so….”

 

“Something up, Kinney?” Justin wondered.  “This is not like you at all.  I bet you’re planning to go away without me after Valentine’s Day – or you’re gonna do something else I won’t like - and you’re just trying to soften me up for some major disappointment.”

 

“So now I guess I’m not allowed to get romantic, Sweetheart,” Brian complained.  “You’re always telling me I’m not romantic enough and then when I try to be romantic, I get rebuffed.”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin replied in kind, “The last thing in the world I would want to do is rebuff you when you want to be romantic – so I guess I’ll just play along for now – till the other shoe falls.”

 

“The first shoe hasn’t even fallen yet, Baby,” Brian laughed at him.  “Oh you of little faith.  Nope.  I just want the day to be perfect for you and, if it is, that will make it perfect for me.  So what would you like to do?  And don’t say you just want to sit and watch the fireplace either.  We do that a lot anyways.  I want Valentine’s Day to be special.  Last year we flew to Paris and that was special – but that was also partly on business.  Wanna go away for the holiday this year?  You can pick the place.  Whatever you want.”

 

“You’re really acting serious, BK,” Justin told him.  “You know, I might just get a little bit peeved if you’re setting me up.  Yeah, I just might.  You know how sensitive I can be.”

 

“Oh yeah, I do know, but I guess I picked the wrong night to bring up this subject, Kiddo,” Brian decided.  “You aren’t about to be any help.  I can see that.  OK, so I quit.”

 

“Darn it, BK,” Justin responded.  “If you really want to talk about Valentine’s Day, we can talk about it.  It’s just that….  If you want to go away for the fourteenth, that’ll be great with me – but it might be just as well to do something right here in town.  Cynthia told me you guys are pretty busy at Kinnetics now and….”

 

“Spying again?” Brian mused with a smile.  “Good thing I wasn’t trying to surprise you….  Maybe we should just go out to dinner someplace special.  And maybe we could take Brandon and Jason with us?”

 

“See what I mean, Kinney,” Justin scowled.  “Just when I get convinced you’re serious, you come up with a crazy idea like that….”

 

“Thought you liked Brandon and Jason,” Brian teased him.  “It was only a suggestion….”  
  
”Well I hope it wasn’t a very serious suggestion, Brian,” Justin informed him.  “Since I’m not in love with either Brandon or Jason and we are talking about Valentine’s Day after all.”

 

“And…?” Brian coaxed.  “As you are often wont to say: ‘And….?”

 

“OK, Mr. Kinney, so what if I am in love with you,” Justin gave up, “Or at least I am when you’re not picking on me – like you are now.”

 

Brian decided then to try some non-verbal means to convince the kid of his sincerity.  It was a good decision.  It took some time - but it accomplished its purpose.  Justin seemed to be convinced all right.

 

“You know what, Bri,” Justin later resumed the discussion.  “You can skip the flowers this year.  All they do is sit around and die.”

 

“Now there’s a morbid thought, Baby,” Brian grinned.  “But you’re right.  That’s what they do – so unless I see some flowers I can’t resist, we’ll skip them.  I’m not promising to skip the flowers but I’ll think about it….  I guess you won’t want any candy either.”

 

“Well, it might be a good idea to have some candy around the loft just in case we get some company,” Justin proposed.  “And the candy won’t just sit around and die either.”

 

“My guess is that it won’t even sit around alive for very long either, Sweetheart,” Brian had to laugh.  “I bet your favorite mix from Dotty’s Candyland would work.”

 

“Yeah,” Justin agreed.  “It would.  Probably the five-pound box would be best too.  We might be getting a lot of company so it would be good to have around.”

 

“Yeah, we might be getting a lot of company, Baby,” Brian was still laughing.  “But if any of those visitors want any of that candy, they better get here by the fifteenth at the latest.”

 

“You are something else, Brian Kinney,” Justin had to laugh too, “You have to be picking on me even when you’re trying to be romantic….”  
  
”Trying?” Brian echoed.  “Just trying….?”

 

“Trying and succeeding too, Honey,” Justin corrected himself.  “When you decide to be romantic, you always succeed.”

 

‘OK, Baby,” Brian relaxed.  “It might be better if we do stay in town this year.  We are pretty busy at Kinnetics right now – but if you wanted to go away somewhere, that’s what we’d do… You’re more important to me than any more business for Kinnetics.”

 

“You know what, Kinney,” Justin smiled coyly, “You really can be romantic when you want to be. – and I  remember when you didn’t used to be able to say anything romantic at all….  You’ve really changed.”

 

“It’s the need to survive, Sweetheart,” Brian explained with a laugh.  “Romance is a survival skill when dealing with you….”

 

At this point, Justin initiated a pause in the conversation to provide an opportunity for Brian to practice his survival skills – not that the action was in any regard a one-way street.

 

“OK,” Brian eventually, and maybe reluctantly, returned to the discussion,  “We have to decide where to have our Valentine’s Day dinner,” Brian suggested.  “If we go to a restaurant, it has to be someplace where we won’t meet anybody we know.  I think it ought to be just the two of us.”  
  
”No Brandon and Jason?” Justin gibed.

 

“No Brandon or Jason – or Mikey and Ben – or Tom and Ethan – or anybody else either,” Brian assured him.  “In fact, maybe we could order dinner from one of the exclusive restaurants and have them deliver it here – and then we could lock the door and pretend we aren’t home.  That way we’ll be sure it’s just the two of us.”

 

“Gee whiz,” Justin marveled.  “Brian Kinney sure can be really romantic when he wants to be.  I always know that he can - but it’s still a surprise when he wants to ….”

 

The conversation seemed to just die out at this point with Brian holding Justin tightly and Justin resting his head on Brian’s shoulder.  A perfect ending to the discussion – if it had actually been the ending.

 

“Hey, Bri,” Justin suggested breaking the silence one last time.  “Say something really romantic.”

 

“Well,” Brian tried to comply, “Maybe the ten-pound box of candy would be better.”

 

Justin moved over and kissed the guy next to him.  “You know what, Bri,” he whispered in his ear.  “That’s the most romantic thing you’ve said all night.”


	76. Chapter 275 - Let It Snow If It Has To

The fire was ablaze in the fake fireplace, radiating heat towards the guys who were sitting on the floor of the loft watching the flames.  Brian had his arm around Justin and everything else seemed to fit the usual pattern too.  But this was definitely not the case.  Things were not as usual.  What was radically different was that it was nine o’clock in the morning.

 

There was a ten-inch snowfall already on the ground outside - with several more in the offing.  The guys had just finished off a robust breakfast and were sipping on cocoa as they stared vacantly at the crackling fire. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Brian opened the discussion in an unlikely way.

 

“You don’t ‘think so’ what?” Justin seemed puzzled.

 

“I don’t think I want to go out with you to build any snow people today,” Brian elaborated, “Or rather, I don’t think I want to give you a chance for a treacherous snowball attack while I’m diligently trying to erect a snowman to your stringent specifications.”

 

“Whatever you say, Bri,” Justin acquiesced a little too easily.  “It is the biggest snowfall of the year though and everything in town is closed or cancelled or whatever.  But if you choose not to take advantage of….”

 

“I didn’t say one word about not taking advantage of the snowfall, Baby,” Brian retorted with a smile.  “I just said that maybe I didn’t want to go outside and mess around with any old snowman – or maybe become the victim of – you know what.  I thought we could stay in here and mess around….”

 

“OK with me, Kinney,” Justin grinned at him.  “You’re the decision maker around here.  But we always have those inside activities available - and with the La Nina going on this year, this one could be the only big snowfall of the season.  When there’s a La Nina, the heavy snow always hits Chicago and Toronto and those places but we don’t get much at all….”

 

“Remind me to strangle that science teacher at St. James that you’re always quoting, Mr. Expert on Everything,” Brian laughed, “The next time we see him in Giant Eagle, he goes.”

 

“Just like you to put the blame on the innocent, Brian,” Justin pointed out with a laugh.  “Just like you’re always doing with me.  Innocence is no excuse with you.  I didn’t learn about La Nina from Professor Wells.  I learned about La Nina from the TV weathercasters.  So there.”

 

“Like you think the weathercasters are ever right, Sweetheart?” Brian pointed out in return.  “The most any of them predicted from this storm was six inches of snow and we’re way past that already.  You should be like me and learn from personal experience.  That’s how I learn stuff.  And you don’t believe those weather-people either, Kiddo.  You still went out yesterday and got all the stuff for that huge breakfast so you must have known they were wrong.”

 

“Just being safe, Brian, Honey,” Justin replied.  “It always pays to be safe.”

 

“Which is exactly what I was thinking when I said I didn’t want to go out in the snow to do the snowman, Honey,” Brian told him.  “Just playing it safe.  Learned that from personal experience.”

 

“So I guess it wouldn’t be safe to go sledding in the park either then?” Justin wondered.  “Even though the sledding would be great today with all this snow.”

 

“I don’t see how it would be all that safe for me, Baby,” Brian nodded agreement.  “You’d want me to pull you over to the park on the sled and then with all that snow on the ground, you’d….”

 

“So the only safe time for you to go sledding is when there’s no snow on the ground, eh?” Justin drew a logical conclusion.  “Now I understand that old saying: ‘When the sledding gets tough, then Brian Kinney goes sledding.’”

 

Either inexplicably or maybe explicably, for whatever reason, at this point the discussion petered out for a considerable period.  The guys seemed to enjoy the prolonged pause – but as usual, the discussion did eventually resume.

 

“Are you planning to invite Brandon and Jason over?” Brian asked a surprised Justin in resuming the conversation.

 

“What are you talking about, Brian?” Justin semi-stammered.  “Why would I ask them over?  Remember it’s snowy out there and it’s still snowing out there too.  Seems like a dumb question to me – unless I’m missing something.  Am I missing something?”

 

“I don’t think you’re missing anything at all, Baby,” Brian told him.  “And neither am I.  Experience you know.  I learn from experience.  You’re planning to somehow con me into going outside and do the snowman thing and the sledding thing too.  I was just wondering if you were also planning to invite Brandon and Jason over.  You guys had such a good time after Christmas and I remember you saying you’d like to do it again.  So I just thought….”

 

“Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin protested archly.  “I can’t believe you’d accuse me of a plot like that.  My feelings should be hurt.  I have feelings, you know.”

 

“Sorry, Baby,” Brian apologized flippantly.  “I sometimes just forget how very delicate your feelings can be.  What can I do to make it up to you?  Maybe we should go out and make the snowman after all.  That might take your mind off your hurt feelings.  Bet it would….”

 

“Well maybe that would be OK, Bri,” Justin considered the offer.  “But only if you want to.  I don’t want you to think I’m trying to trick you into going outside if you don’t want to.”

 

“You know I would never think that, Sweetheart,” Brian assured him.  “I know better than that from personal experience.  That wouldn’t be you at all.”

 

“Well, OK then, Brian,” Justin consented with feigned reluctance.  “That might be a lot of fun - and we’ll still have time for some indoor activities this evening.”

 

“But will we have the strength?” Brian laughed at him.

 

“I will,” Justin exuded confidence, “And I’ll try to convince you that you do too.  I think I can do it – and I think I actually learned how to do that from experience.”

 

“Well you could try, all right,” Brian conceded.  “You’re pretty good at some stuff like that.  So, I repeat, do you want to invite Jason and Brandon over?  They just might feel they’ve been ignored when you end up telling them about how much fun we’re going to be having.  They have pretty delicate feelings too, Baby.”

 

“Gee whiz, Bri,” Justin replied.  “They live a couple of miles from here.  How would they ever even get here if we did invite them?’

 

“I have the distinct feeling, Sweetheart,” Brian told him, “That if they’re asked, they’ll get here.  I have more confidence in them than you have.  Learned that from experience too.”

 

“OK, Bri - if you really want to,” Justin seemed to pick up some enthusiasm.  “Yeah.  Let’s do it.  I’ll call them as soon as I go to the storage room and get the sled.”

 

“You won’t need to do that, Baby,” Brian told him.  “It’s right outside the door in the hall.  I got it while you were rustling up that breakfast.”

 

“You mean you always intended to go out – you did, didn’t you, Kinney?” Justin smiled at him.  “But you wanted to torture me first.  I should have known – from experience.  You’re always doing stuff like that. Giving me a hard time and then doing what I want.   But I still love you, Brian – even if you are the way you are.  After I call Jason I’m going to….”  
  
”They’re due here at noon, Baby,” Brian smiled back at him.  “And, you know, I somehow got the feeling that it was all arranged way before I called them.  I wonder how that happened…. But anyhow, I was pretty busy too while you were doing all that breakfast preparation by yourself and not allowing me to get in your way in the kitchen …..”

 

“Brian Kinney,” Justin grabbed him around the neck.  “I really love you…. And since those guys aren’t due over here for more than two hours yet, what do you think we should do while we wait?  Any ideas?”

 

“Yeah….” Brian began – but he didn’t get to finish – and he didn’t have to.  Justin demonstrated clearly that he knew a lot of stuff from personal experience too – and that he had some ideas of his own – which might have been even better, though not much different, than Brian’s.


	77. Chapter 276 - One Too Many

 It was about nine o’clock.  Brian was sitting alone in front of the crackling fake fireplace flames when he heard the kid entering the loft.  It was only a second later when Justin sidled in next to him on the floor.  Justin had an odd grin on his face and Brian immediately suspected he knew why.

 

“You’re drunk,” he accused the twink.

 

“I’m glad you’re so glad to see me,” Justin replied.  “I bet it was hard on you sitting here all by yourself with nobody to pick on.”

 

“Yeah, it was,” Brian smiled.  “But thank goodness I’ve got you.  I always know when I’m alone that you’ll be back soon and there will be something that I can pick on you about.  And tonight it’s real easy.  You’re drunk, or at least a little tipsy.”

 

“And just how do you know so much, Kinney?” Justin demanded.  “Vodka doesn’t affect the breath.  Where is your proof for your unjust accusation?”

 

“You’re right, of course,” Brian answered.  “I guess I should always keep a breathalizer at the ready, but maybe we should just get up, if you can, and see if you can walk a straight line.”

 

“Now that is really unfair,” Justin came back.  “You’re really mean, Brian.  You know I don’t have the greatest balance in the world.  I can’t do that straight line stuff when I’m sober.”

 

“Like you aren’t now,” Brian laughed.  “I figure in your present condition, you could walk the straight line perfectly.  Wanna try?”

 

“No,” Justin told him.  “I’m just going to sit here and pout and sulk because you always have to be yelling at me.  If you weren’t claiming I was drunk, you’d just make up something else to pick on me about.”

 

“Baby, I’m not picking on you and I’m not yelling at you either – at least not yet,” Brian pointed out.  “But actually I might just be doing that pretty soon.  Did you drive home?  I know you took your car over to that stupid party.”

 

“Well I didn’t drive home, Sweetheart,” Justin responded with a trace of sarcasm.  “But not cause I was drunk or tipsy or anything.  I was going to lend my car to Malcolm for tomorrow anyhow so I told him he might just as well drive me home, leave me off, and then take the car over to his place.”

 

“And I hope Malcolm was in better condition to drive than you were,” Brian presumed.

 

Brian,” Justin said, “You know Malcolm can’t hold alcohol at all so he never drinks anything.  He was sober as a judge, just like me.”

 

“Oh yeah, I did forget,” Brian agreed.  “Good old Malcolm is the permanent designated driver.  I’m glad you had the good sense to let him drive you home.  Was it your idea or did he grab your keys?”

 

“OK,” Justin decided.  “Just go on and yell at me like you want to.  No point in my trying to defend myself when you’re in this kind of mood.  And there is just a really slight chance that I might deserve it.  So go ahead and have your fun.”

 

“I’m sitting here in front of my favorite fake fireplace with my arm around my very favorite twink,” Brian told him, “So I am already having all the fun I want.   And I don’t think I need to yell at you tonight either, no matter how much that might add to the fun, but believe me, if you had driven home yourself, I might be yelling at you.  I want you around for a really long time and I don’t want you taking any crazy chances like driving in your present condition.”

 

“Bri,” Justin cuddled closer to Brian. “I am admitting to absolutely nothing but, you know, sometimes it’s fun when you yell at me, especially when you insist you’re not yelling at me.  I think it’s because I love you so much.”

 

“See how you’re thinking has been impaired by you over-indulgence, “ Brian laughed.  “It’s not because you love me at all.  It’s because I love you.”

 

“Brian Kinney,” Justin complained.  “That’s really romantic, but you can’t fool me.  You’re trying to take advantage of my present condition to win an argument.  That is completely and absolutely unfair.”

 

“What present condition?” Brian inquired.  “Exactly what present condition are you in that I’m trying to take advantage of?”

 

“Shut up, Brian,” Justin responded.  And that must have seemed to be good advice for Brian because the conversation went into a prolonged pause at that point.

 

“Brian,” Justin resumed the conversation after a while.  “I asked you to come with me to the party and you wouldn’t.  If you had come, you could have watched me.”

 

“Baby,” Brian responded.  “I don’t need to watch you, and I don’t need the company of a bunch of superannuated adolescents either.  You needed to go to that farewell party and it was better that you went by yourself.”

 

“You have something against superannuated adolescents?” Justin grinned in reply.  “I never suspected.”

 

“I don’t let on when it’s just the two of us,” Brian grinned back at him.  “I wouldn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

 

“Well I guess you trust me to go places by myself,” Justin opined.  “That’s something at least.”

 

“I knew Malcolm was going to be with you,” Brian cajoled.

 

“Cut it out, Bri,” Justin gave in.  “You know I never drink too much.  I’m sorry.  I think maybe I had just one too many.  I won’t do it again.”

 

“Baby,” Brian ran his hand through the kid’s hair.  “Everything is OK.  I’m not mad at you.  I’m not yelling at you.  I just love you and I want you to be safe.  I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

 

“You know, Brian,” Justin confided.  “I’m really getting to like this conversation.  I think we should just talk all night long.  What do you think?”

 

“I think that you are just about to fall asleep with my arms around you and your head on my shoulder and sleep it off,” Brian told him.  “And that just might be the absolutely best course of action.”

 

“Nope, you’re wrong, Bri,” Justin told him back, “I don’t need to sleep it off and I have no intention of sleeping it off.  I like things just the way they are, so there.  I intend to stay wide awake.”

 

“OK,” Brian laughed, “We’ll see.  Maybe I’ll wake you up when you fall asleep just to tell you I was right and you were wrong.  What do you think of that?”

 

Brian didn’t get an answer.  Justin was asleep in his arms.  Brian didn’t wake the kid. He liked things just the way they were.  


	78. Chapter 277 - On the Air

The fireplace was alight and the flames were flickering back and forth.  Brian had an enigmatic smile on his face as he took his usual position on the floor.  Justin had a scowl on his.

 

“I am mad at you, Kinney,” the kid announced as soon as they were settled in.  “Really mad.”

 

“I think I had that figured out before,” Brian smiled gently.  “All you did during dinner was grump and growl – and then when you threw that charred hamburger at me I guess I knew for sure – since you know I like mine medium rare….”

 

“I did not throw that hamburger at you, Brian,” Justin told him.  “I guess maybe I did kind of throw it in your direction though – and maybe I did cook it a little bit too long….”

 

“Well I guess it wasn’t any more burned up than you are, Baby,” Brian squeezed the kid and seemingly got away with it.  “Wanna tell me why?”

 

“You already know why, Kinney,” Justin insisted, “And it’s you that’s gonna tell me why – why you didn’t even tell me you were going to be on the radio this morning. There you were on the biggest talk show in town – for like a couple of hours – and you never even told me you were going to be on.  And you knew it last night too.  And I had to find out from Malcolm.  Mikey knew you were on and he was listening.  He told Hunter and Hunter told Malcolm and that’s how I had to find out.  I think you have some explaining to do.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian agreed.  “Maybe I do.  Seems like some caller yesterday on that program said that advertising people were parasites who did not really contribute to the economy.  The host called me afterwards – me being the most prominent advertising exec in Pittsburgh - and asked if I would answer a few questions on a phone hook-up this morning.  I thought I’d just be on for a few minutes but it turned out to be about an hour – or maybe even a little more.”

 

“Yeah and I missed it all.  And that does not explain why you didn’t tell me last night<” Justin complained.  “And you told Mikey too.”

 

“I did not tell Mikey, Sweetheart, and I think you know that,” Brian responded.  “He listens to that show every morning in the shop.   That’s how he heard me – just by accident.”  
  
”But that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me,” Justin persisted.  “You should have told me.”

 

“Maybe, I should have,” Brian allowed.  “I guess I thought you’d make too big a fuss about it.  Guess I was wrong though.  I can see now that you see it in proper perspective.”

 

“OK, Kinney, forget about trying to make me the villain in this piece.  And you should have told me.  I don’t get freaked out at every little thing either.  So there.  And you know what else?  You should have worn your new gray suit,” Justin pointed out.  “Not that black one.  See how I could have helped.  But no.  A big radio appearance and I’m completely left out.”

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian pointed out in return.  “The suit really didn’t matter.  Listeners couldn’t see me cause I was on the phone with the host.  Listeners can only see you on radio if you’re in the studio.”

 

“Quit trying to change the subject, Brian” Justin told him.  “That won’t work.  The only thing that would have worked would be if you had told me last night.”

 

“You’re absolutely right, Baby,” Brian acquiesced, ”And I apologize too.  Whatever would have happened last night would not have been worse than now.”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin suppressed an unwanted laugh.  “If you had told me last night I could have shared in your triumph – but no….”

 

“I didn’t think answering a few questions on the radio was such a triumph, Baby” Brian explained.  “Bad perspective on my part.  But I was on for over an hour so now you could be sharing in my triumph instead of being mad.  How does that sound?”

 

“It sounds like you’re trying to weasel out of what you did,” Justin came back.  “That’s what it sounds like to me.  And I know all about weaseling too….”

 

“Yes you do, Baby,” Brian quickly agreed.  “I won’t argue about that.  It is certainly one of your many fields of expertise.”

 

“Dammit, Kinney,” Justin gave up.  “You’re determined to make this about me and not about your dereliction of duty in not telling me about you being on the radio.  OK, I’m going to accept your apology provided you promise never to do anything like that again.  So just how am I supposed to share in your triumph?  Any ideas?”

 

“Gimme a while to think about that question, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “It is too bad you missed the interview though.  There were some neat points brought up.”

 

“Actually, Honey,” Justin cuddled himself closer to Brian to confirm his new “forgive and forget” attitude,

“Maybe I did hear the interview.  When Mikey heard you were going to be on, he started his tape machine and, lucky enough, he had a long enough tape in there so he got the whole thing.  I listened to it this afternoon and made a copy too.”

 

“You wanna listen to it together?” Brian proposed.

 

“OK, I guess so,” Justin possibly agreed, “If that’s really the way you’d like to celebrate your triumph.”

 

“Well let me think about that for a while,” Brian got the message.  

 

And he did think about it for just a very short while.  But it was a much longer while before the conversation resumed - without returning to the place where it had left off.

 

“Would you like a really good medium rare hamburger, Honey?” Justin reopened the conversation.  “I’m sorry about the pretty hard one for dinner.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea for later,” Brian decided, “But I guess there’s something I better tell you first if that’s OK with you.”

 

“Brian,” Justin told him.  “Don’t tell me anything that’s going to make me mad at you.  I do not want to be mad at you.  Being mad at you really tires me out.  OK?”

 

“I don’t think it’ll make you mad, Baby,” Brian grinned, “And I know you won’t over-react or anything like that either…. You know that Fred guy who runs the evening TV interviews on Tuesday nights.  Well he called me this afternoon.  He heard the stuff on the radio this morning and he wants me to tape an hour with him.  It’ll be on TV two weeks from Tuesday but it’ll be taped sometime next week.  You can come along if you want to – to see the taping – or you can wait to see it on TV if you want to – or you can skip the whole thing if you want to.  But you can’t complain that I didn’t tell you.”

 

Justin did not respond immediately except to smile, so Brian went on: “And I’m glad to see you’re taking the news without creating a big fuss….”

 

“You’ll wear the gray suit, Bri,” Justin finally said.  “And you’ll need to get your hair trimmed the day before the interview and we should get a new tie to go with the suit….”

 

Brian threw both arms tightly around the kid, effectively ending that planning session – at least for the time being.  Whatever went on in front of the fake fireplace – whatever - Brian knew it was all worth it.  Every day was a triumph for Brian Kinney.


	79. Chapter 278 - Turning Heads

Long before they positioned themselves in front of the fake fireplace both of the guys knew what the subject of the evening’s discussion would be, but in some kind of tacit agreement though, each of them had decided to wait to take up that subject until the fireplace was blazing away – and it finally was.  So….

 

“OK, Bri,” Justin began as expected, “I found this envelope on my desk today.  I wonder who could have put it there.”  
  
”What was in it, Sweetheart?” Brian asked.  “Maybe the contents will provide a clue to the mystery?”

 

“Baseball tickets, Honey,” Justin played along.  “24 of them to be exact – three tickets for each of eight games.  Really good seats too.  Real close to the field.  Whoever put them there knows that I am a really big baseball fan – if the tickets were meant for me, that is, and not placed there by mistake.”

 

“Well then I guess it wasn’t me who put them there, Baby,” Brian concluded.  “I know you’re not all that much of a baseball fan.  So I’m off the hook.  It wasn’t me.  Let’s think about some other possible suspects.”

 

“Hold on a minute, Kinney,” Justin disagreed.  “I don’t think you’re off the hook that easily. I have already conducted a preliminary investigation.   I know a little more about those tickets.  The Pirates are selling a special subscription this season – for all the bobble-head doll nights.  The dates are all the right dates so whoever left those tickets wanted me to have all those bobble-heads – and that could be you.  So you are still a prime suspect.”

 

“I don’t recall that I ever acted like I wanted you to have any bobble-head dolls at all, Baby,” Brian pointed out, “Which is why your extensive collection is housed at Mikey’s comic book store and not here in the loft.  Nope, if the person who left those tickets is somebody who wanted you to have all those bobble-head dolls, I still maintain I’m not a suspect.”

 

“Well, maybe I should have said that whoever left the tickets there wanted me to have them because he knew I wanted the bobble-heads - and whoever did it wants me to have everything I want,” Justin clarified his meaning while rubbing his head against Brian’s cheek, “And that could easily be you, Kinney.  I actually think I consider you the prime suspect.”

 

Brian’s response to that caused a lull in the discussion that continued for a considerable period of time.  It was Justin who re-instituted the subject.

 

“I love you, Brian,” he told the big guy.  “You are always thinking of me.  You are the greatest.  Thanks for getting those tickets.  I bet you had to pull some strings to get such good seats>”

 

“Maybe,” Brian admitted, “But the dolls are the same no matter how good the seats are – so I guess it doesn’t matter all that much to you where we sit.  I think you only put up with the games in order to get the prize.”

 

“That’s not true at all, Mr. Kinney,” Justin demurred with a wide grin.  “I love watching baseball games.  I’m a real student of the game too.  I never miss a touchdown.”

 

“No you don’t, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “Nor a field goal either.  But maybe I had other reasons for wanting those seats so close up.  You didn’t ask yet how come there are three tickets for each game….”

 

“Why would I ask that, Sweetheart?” Justin came back at him.  “You know how much I trust you and that whatever you do is always OK with me.  If you got three tickets for each the games, there had to be some good reason.  And I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready – and you know I wouldn’t rush you for any explanation – that is, unless you really wanted to tell me….”

 

“Well remember, last year, you said that one of these seasons Gus would be old enough to come along with us, Baby,” Brian took the hint.  “So I got the extra ticket just in case you thought he was ready.  I think he’d have fun, but being real close to the action would be a big thing for him.”

 

“Did you ask Mel and Linz what they thought first?” Justin wanted to know.  “Surely you wouldn’t buy tickets for Gus without checking with them - or would you?”

 

“Yep, I would, Baby,” Brian informed him.  “And yep, I did.  I figured if you thought he was old enough to go that you would handle those little details.  If I brought up the subject with the munchers, they’d give me a hard time –you know they would - but if it was your idea ….”

 

“Leaving all the hard work to me, Kinney,” Justin laughed.  “Just like always….”

 

“Hey, Taylor,” Brian laughed too, “I was afraid you’d be mad at being deprived of the chance to weasel me into going to those dumb bobble-head games – weaseling that you’d probably enjoy as much as going to the games - so I tried to make it up to you by leaving you the chance to weasel Mel and Linz….”

 

“Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin nuzzled Brian’s cheek again, “You’re amazing.  You are always thinking of me and my happiness ….”

 

The pause in the discussion at this point was shorter than the previous one - but not by much.  Neither of the guys seemed to resent the interruption.

 

“You know, Bri,” Justin resumed some time later.  “This year’s bobble-heads are not current players.  The dolls are guys who played a really long time ago – like on the championship teams way back in 1971 ands 1979.  Those guys were playing before I was even born – and some are so old they played even before you were born….”

 

“Yeah, Sweetheart,” Brian reacted as expected.  “I remember when George Washington and Abe Lincoln played for the Pirates – that was before they went into politics.  Those were the good old days all right.”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin smiled, “You are really sensitive about age.  I’m sorry I brought up the subject.”

 

“I bet you’re sorry,” Brian expressed some doubt.  “And if you are sorry, I bet that’s an entirely new experience for you…. Well what do you think about Gus coming along this season?  It’s up to you to make that decision.  I don’t trust myself to decide.”

 

“I think he’s old enough, Honey,” Justin conjectured.  “At least we could try it.  He loves the dolls.  If he doesn’t seem to be having all that good of a time at the first game, he wouldn’t have to go to the rest of them.  Yeah I think he should go.”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian said, “Then it’s your job to convince Mel and Linz….”

 

“No problem, Bri,” Justin replied.  “If I can talk you into stuff, Mel and Linz ought to be easy – they’re rational people - and I’m sure Gus will be really enthusiastic.”

 

“So you do now admit that you try to talk old irrational Brian Kinney into stuff he doesn’t really want to do, eh?” Brian came back at him, “Like you usually won’t admit.”

 

“Hey, Kinney,” Justin grinned.  “You bought those tickets without any so-called weaseling from me.  You pretend you don’t want to do stuff you really do want to do – and then you pick on me for getting you to do what you really wanted to do all along.”

 

“You’ll want to diagram that sentence for me sometime, Baby,” Brian gibed.  “If you younger generation folks even know what diagramming a sentence is…. but you know what else though – if Gus comes with us to the games, we’ll have an extra bobble-head doll – one for you and one for Gus and one extra….”

 

“Not a problem, Kinney,” Justin told him.  “I’ll just tell Jason that I collect bobble-head dolls.  Then I bet he’ll want to collect them too - so he can have the extra ones.  Justin Taylor has an answer for any problem.  You ought to know that by now.”

 

“I do know that, Sweetheart,” Brian replied.  “But sometimes Justin Taylor does not know all the parameters in a given situation – like maybe this time.  Actually I was having lunch with Brandon the day I was going to order those tickets – and I happened to mention it to him – and about you collecting the dolls and all – and I guess maybe it ended up that they got the seats right behind us for all the games.  Couldn’t get five in a row in that good location.  So I guess Jason is already a collector….”

 

“And I bet he’ll be allowed to keep his bobble-heads on display right in their apartment too, Kinney,” Justin anticipated pointedly.  “Not like I have to keep mine over at Mikey’s.  Brandon really loves Jason so much that he’ll let Jason keep the dolls right there in their apartment….”

 

Brian decided just then to sidetrack that train of thought by displaying his love for Justin in another way – which must have worked the way Brian hoped it would – because the subject of showing the bobble-heads in the loft did not recur.  Justin was not the only one with an answer for any problem.


	80. Chapter 279 - Did I Do That?

The guys had just settled themselves down in front of their fake fireplace – just as they often did.  Brian had his arm around Justin and they watched the flickering flames in silence for a few minutes before any conversation took place.  Justin began that conversation by maybe saying the wrong thing – but probably it wouldn’t have mattered what he said.

 

What he did say though was “Did you remember to call your mother, Honey?”

 

“Of course I called my mother,” Brian told him.  “Would I dare not call my mother when I had a direct order from you to call my mother?  I’m not crazy.”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin replied.  “You’re not crazy, I’ll admit that, but you are peeved at something – or maybe at somebody – and I think I might be that somebody.  All I did was tell you your mother wanted to talk to you.  She told me that when I was talking to her yesterday on the phone so I just really delivered the message.  And what she wanted was to thank you for printing up those posters to advertise her church’s monthly spaghetti dinner.  That’s all she wanted to do – just thank you.”

 

“So how come you were talking to my mother anyhow?” Brian wanted to know.

 

“Because I call both your mother and my mother once a week so they’ll know we’re still alive,” Justin pointed out.  “Maybe you’d like to do that instead of me.  Then I wouldn’t have to ‘order’ you to call your mother at all.  Let’s try that for a while, Brian.  OK?”

 

“Nope,” Brian decided.  “You love to talk on the phone and I don’t, so I wouldn’t want to deprive you of that pleasure. And by the way, Baby, I’m not peeved either – so there.”

 

“Well you sure sound peeved, Brian,” Justin maintained, “And when you sound peeved, you usually are peeved.  Wanna tell me more about your call to your mother?  Didn’t she thank you for printing the posters?  That’s what I thought she wanted to do.”

 

“Yeah she did,” Brian admitted, “But she also thanked me for asking Peter to be a leprechaun at the St. Patrick’s Day party this year – and I don’t remember doing that at all.”

 

“We talked about it, Bri,” Justin reminded him.  “You know we did.  We talked about it and you said you thought it would be a good idea.”

 

“As I remember it,” Brian countered.  “I said that I couldn’t see anything the matter with it – but for the life of me, I still can’t remember asking Peter to serve.  But I guess I must have….”

 

“Well I might have delivered the message for you, Honey,” Justin said.  “You’re so busy and I don’t mind doing those little things for you because I love you and I know how busy you are.”

 

“Well you could at least tell me what I did,” Brian reasoned, smiling at him.  “It’s better if I know what I did so I don’t get surprised.  You know what I’m saying?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds reasonable enough, Mr. Kinney,” Justin grinned at him, “But you’d be safe to assume that if you should have done something, you probably did.  You’re a really great guy, Sweetheart, and dependable too.  OK, Bri, do we have that settled now?  I don’t want to spend the whole evening arguing with you.”

 

Hey, Baby,” Brian told him, squeezing him slightly in the process.  “I don’t remember us ever arguing for any whole evening – not ever.  We might argue, to use your term, not mine, for a while sometimes, but I think we always seem to get together after the argument, don’t we?”  
  
”Yeah,” Justin smiled at him.  “I guess we do.  So is this argument over now, Brian?  I kinda hope the argument is over so we can…..”

 

“Well maybe it is,” Brian equivocated.  “But there is one other thing, Sweetheart.  After I talked to my mother, Brandon called - on business – and your name never actually came up – but he did say Jason had told him about the St. Patrick’s Day party plans and he thought it was a real neat idea – so maybe I pretended to know what the plans were.  I know I must have come up with something really special this year but I didn’t know what it was - so I didn’t really want to discuss it right then.  I wonder when I’m going to find out what I’m planning.”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian Kinney,” Justin informed him, “Nobody’s trying to keep anything from you.  You know I was up to Gino’s a couple of weeks ago with Malcolm and we’re doing the decorations.  Well Gino was thinking about some stuff….”

 

“So all this stuff might not be my idea after all, Baby,” Brian wondered.  “Seems like other folks were involved too.”

 

“Maybe, Bri,” Justin allowed, “But you would have thought it all up if you had taken the time to think about it - but you’re so busy….”

 

“OK, Twink,” Brian was definitely amused now.  “What the hell would I have thought up if I had just taken the time to do it?”

 

“Well Gino wants to have more music this year so Brandon is finding a couple of musicians and we’re gonna have like a community sing and all the patrons can join in.  Mikey says he’ll bring his guitar if you bring yours but that’ll be your decision and we want you to take some time to think about that before you decide.  OK?”

 

“Well. I’ll take some time before I tell you my decision, Sweetheart,” Brian laughed, “So you’ll think I thought about it.  That’s what I’ll do.  I guess you’ll want me to lead the singing too?”

 

“We don’t want you to be overworked, Honey,” Justin replied, “So we think Brandon could do that.  He loves to sing and he’ll do a good job leading too.”

 

“And not tone deaf either, I guess,” Brian faked a peeve, “But suppose – just suppose I wanted to sing – off-key and all.  Then what?”

 

“No problem, Bri,” Justin laughed.  “None at all.  After the community singing, there just might be some karaoke….”

 

“Karaoke,” Brian recoiled just slightly.  “Karaoke.  Irish karaoke?”

 

“Yeah,” Justin admitted, “With a pot of gold for the karaoke-er who wins the vote for best performer.   Neat, huh?”

 

“Well I guess I can tolerate it if I drink enough of that crazy green beer that Gino serves up for the holiday,” Brian conceded, “But maybe I ought to be peeved at myself for thinking this whole crazy thing up.”

 

“Naw, Bri,” Justin assured him.  “You did good.  It’s gonna be the very best St. Patrick’s Day ever.  There’s gonna be about twenty-eight people at our table and I bet they’ll all agree about it being the best ever.”

 

“Well it’s going to be the biggest crowd we ever had at out table, Baby,” Brian seemed to accept the plans with reasonable good grace.  “So do I know everything now?”

 

“I don’t think we talked about the spaghetti sauce yet, Honey,” Justin told him.  “It’s gonna be green this year too.”  
  
”Green spaghetti sauce,” Brian grimaced.  “That’s gross, Baby – just plain gross - but it won’t really affect me since I never order spaghetti - so if you can down that green sauce….”

 

“I think the green spaghetti is going to come with everything on the menu, Brian,” Justin informed him, “It’s St. Patrick’s Day after all.  But since I love you so much, you know what, I’ll eat yours for you.  But just cause I love you so much….”

 

“Bet you’ll love everybody at the table just as much as you love me that night, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “I figure nobody will have to eat their green spaghetti if they don’t want to.”

 

One wouldn’t expect that discourse to lead to a pause in the discussion but it did – and a very long one at that.  In fact, it just about closed out the discussion completely – but not quite.

 

“Well this shindig is really gonna be something else, Baby,” Brian concluded a good while later.  “Can’t imagine how next year could be as wild.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Justin told Brian as he cuddled a lot closer to him.  “You’ll think of something.”


	81. Chapter 280 - Hares and Bears

Easter was still a few days in the future when the guys settled themselves down in front of the fake fireplace to exchange some ideas about the holiday.  Nothing was said for a while as they sat staring at flickering flames darting back and forth.  They could have sat there all night contentedly but that is not what happened.

 

“Well Easter isn’t here yet and it’s already over,” Brian supposed, to inaugurate the subject of the evening’s discussion.

 

“Easter is not over, Brian,” Justin replied.  “You decided that we should have a party for Gus and his friends here like we do at Christmas – and you can’t do everything on just one day – so we had our party a little early – that’s all.  Linz and Mel are having their Easter egg hunt Sunday.  We’ll be there and we have to go to Childrens’ Hospital too and ….”

 

“I guess you’re right,” Brian continued unconvincingly.

 

“Brian, Honey,” Justin wondered.  “You’re not disappointed because you aren’t the Easter Bunny any more, are you?  We decided last year that it would be better if Malcolm took over and I thought that worked out real well - and I thought you did too.”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Brian agreed.  “And I still do.  And I know Gus and his gang can’t eat all that Easter candy on one day and that things have to be spaced out some…. I’m not complaining.  And I thought the party here went real well.  You did a good job of planning it …”  
  
”But?” Justin broke in.  “You’re getting ready to blame me for something, aren’t you?  What didn’t you like?”

 

“Nope,” Brian demurred.  “I’m not about to blame you for anything.  Everything went great.  Maybe I was gonna ask you though - who ever thought up the Hare-Bears?  They were new to me.”

 

“You didn’t like the Hare-Bears, Bri?” Justin smiled at him.  “Don’t you remember we figured the Easter Bunny needed some help last year – like Santa has his elves – so me and Malcolm researched a little bit and we found out about the Hare-Bears.  They help the Easter Bunny out – like the elves help Santa Claus.”

 

“I don’t think Easter Bunnies would have bears for helpers, Baby,” Brian concluded.  “Bears eat bunnies.”

 

“I think I learned somewhere that bears are herbivores, Bri,” Justin pointed out.  “So they probably wouldn’t eat the hares, but Hare-Bears are not real bears at all.  They look like bears except they have long ears like rabbits and they are like - pastel colors.  Real bears are brown or black or white….”  
  


“That’s a point,” Brian had to agree.  “Those Hare-Bears were chartreuse and lilac and apricot and fuchsia.  But I still don’t think I ever heard about Hare-Bears before.  They help the Easter Bunny?  Where did you do your research, Baby?  You don’t do acid or any of that stuff.  Seems to me you might have just invented them – or maybe Malcolm did?  He’s nuts too.”

 

“No we did not, Mr. Kinney,” Justin objected.  “Not at all.  Mikey told us about the Hare-Bears.  He knew all about them from way back when he was a kid.”

 

“He did not,” Brian laughed.  “If he knew about them, I would have known about them too – and Hare-Bears are not something you forget either – and I do not remember any Hare-Bears.”

 

“But you only met Michael in junior-high or sometime like that, Brian,” Justin reasoned.  “So maybe the Hare-Bears had quit coming by then.  I bet that’s what happened.”

 

“Yeah, Kiddo,” Brian agreed.  “That must be what happened.  Mikey wasn’t having hallucinations when I met him – and he never mentioned the Hare-Bears either.”

 

“He probably figured you’d make fun of him.  And I bet you would have too – like you’re doing now.  But didn’t you like the Hare-Bears at all, Bri?” Justin wanted to know.  “They brought you some of that imported Swiss chocolate – which is the only candy you’ll really eat – so that there isn’t like - any left for me.”

 

“Three skimpy pieces,” Brian complained.  “That’s what they gave me.  Three pieces.  And you think there should have been some left for you when I only got three pieces?”

 

“Cut it out, Brian Kinney,” Justin demanded.  “You’re so vain you wouldn’t have eaten any more than three pieces anyhow and you know it.  You’re so weight conscious…”

 

“Bet there were more than three pieces when that candy got here from Switzerland,” Brian presumed.  “Bet you had a few pieces yourself before the party.  Bet you had more than three too.”

 

“Well maybe I just wanted to make sure that they were up to your high standards,” Justin defended himself.  “So maybe I did try one or two before the party just to make sure they were OK.  I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed.  I’m always thinking of you.”

 

“Did the Hare-Bears have any of them too?” Brian smiled at him.

 

“Well the nephews, Johnny and Peter, might have tried one or two,” Justin conceded. “But I don’t think the other two friends of theirs did.  And we were all just making sure they were good enough for you.  We didn’t pass them around to all the kids.  They were especially for you.”

 

“So there may just be a few pieces around here yet?” Brian conjectured.  “Unless you ate them all between then and now – for my own good of course.”

 

“You sure have to accuse me of something all the time, Kinney,” Justin told him.  “Like I’m always trying to pull something.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I am, Baby” Brian conceded.  “So if you wanted to pull a couple more of those morsels out of a hat, I might eat them now – since they’re specially for me – and I don’t want them to spoil.”

 

“And let you know where they are?” Justin acted surprised.  “If there were any around, that is?”  

 

“Well I’m going to close my eyes and count to twenty-five slowly,” Brian told him,  “And when I open my eyes, I would like to have three more pieces of my special Swiss candy – before you eat all of it.  One – two- three….”

 

By the count of twenty-two, Justin was back in place - snuggled up to Brian and, miraculously, six pieces of the remarkable Swiss candy accompanied him.

 

“Six?” Brian remarked at the quantity.  “I only asked for three, Kiddo.”

 

“You thought I would let you eat alone, Sweetheart?” Justin told him.  “I like for us to do things together whenever we can.  Don’t you?”

 

“So then I get some of this candy every time you eat any of it?” Brian asked him.

 

“Didn’t I say ‘whenever we can,’ Brian,” Justin remonstrated.  “I’m sure I said ‘whenever we can.’  It just doesn’t always work out though.  But whenever we can….”

 

The discussion stalled at this point to allow the guys some time for silent reflection – and to give them a chance to do some other things they liked to do together – whenever they could.

 

“Are the Hare-Bears coming to the Easter Egg hunt on Sunday?” Brian eventually wondered out loud – after a relatively long delay.  “I’m sure Mikey would like to get reacquainted.”

 

“Yep,” Justin affirmed.  “They are.  And they’ll be helping at the hospital too.  The kids will like them even if you don’t.”

 

“Oh I like them well enough, Baby.  They’re OK.  And that new Easter Bunny will need a lot of help too – not like the former Easter Bunny who could handle the whole job himself.  I wonder if the Hare-Bears’ll have any of this candy left by then?” Brian wondered further.  
  
”Maybe they will,” Justin supposed.  “If you don’t have it all eaten before that.”

 

“Well what else is there to do besides eat candy, Kiddo?” Brian wondered.  “Can you think of anything?”

 

“Why don’t you close your eyes and count slowly to twenty-five and see if we can think of something?” Justin suggested, sliding even closer to Brian. 

 

 “OK,” Brian agreed to try that course of action   “One….” he began with closed eyes.  But he didn’t actually make it to ‘two.’


	82. Chapter 281- Not As Easy As It Looks

The fake fireplace was blazing as the guys placed themselves in their usual positions on the floor of the loft facing it.  What was different on this evening was that it was Justin who put his arm around Brian, which was opposite to the standard procedure.  And there was a reason.

 

"It's all right, Brian," Justin consoled the big guy.  "It's really all right."

 

"It is not all right," Brian growled.  "It is not all right at all.  Wait till I get a hold of Ms. Margie McAdams. She lies."

 

"I think I met Ms. McAdams once Bri, and she seemed like a nice lady to me," Justin recalled.

 

"She didn't lie to you," Brian pointed out.  "Her and her old 'All in a Box Specialty Dinners.'  I have a notion to quit that account."

 

"Those things have a pretty good reputation, Brian," Justin reminded him.  "Lots of people send away for them and they're not cheap either.  They're like gourmet stuff, and everything you need comes with the order.  It sounds like a great idea, and your ad campaign is real good too.  Sells a lot of 'All in the Boxes,' I bet."

 

"Well she told me that anyone could prepare them," Brian was still grouching.  "She said they were foolproof – that anybody could do it.  She convinced me that I could do it, so I decided to surprise you and cook one up.  I wanted to show you I could do it.  And I guess I more likely poisoned you instead of impressing you.  That meal completely sucked."

 

"Well maybe it was just that it was Venetian Meat Loaf," Justin suggested.  "Maybe we don't like Venetian Meat Loaf.  Maybe we need to try another variety."

 

"Linz did the Venetian Meat Loaf and she said it was delicious," Brian's mood was unimproved.  "She said I should take Ms. Margie the Liar's advice and try it.  If it was so damn delicious for Lindsay, how come it was so lousy for me?"

 

"Gee whiz, Bri, I don't know," Justin wondered.  "Did you follow the directions?  Did everything seem to be going OK?"

 

"Well I had some trouble getting the oven turned on," Brian admitted.  "Those damn stoves are pretty complicated these days.  Takes an Einstein to get the oven lit."

 

"Well you're as smart as Einstein then," Justin grinned carefully.  "Cause you got it to work – but I would have expected no less.  Did you set the oven for the right temperature?'

 

"Geez," Brian replied.  "I paid enough for that top-of –the-line range.  You mean it doesn't come set to the right temperature?  It should – considering how much it cost."

 

"Well actually," Justin suppressed the grin as a political move.  "Different stuff gets cooked at different temperatures so you do have to set it.  Maybe that was part of the problem.  Didn't the directions give a suggested temperature?"  
  
"Yeah, I think they did," Brian recalled, "But that salesman told me that this oven thought for itself so I figured the oven would just take care of it.  This cooking business is a pain.  I hate it."

 

"Brian Kinney," Justin stopped Brian's wallowing.  "You can do anything you put your mind to, so if you decide to become a cook, Emeril better look out."

 

"Who's Emeril?" Brian wondered.

 

"I think he's a famous cook," Justin responded.  "I see his name in the cross word puzzles.  They say he's a famous cook."

 

Brian didn't respond so Justin waited a while and then tried another tack.

 

"Hey, Brian," He asked.  "Remember the first time I ever tried to cook up that jambalaya.  Remember what a mess that was?"

 

"I don't like to remember that night at all," Brian told him.  "I think I was the meanest that I've ever been that night.  And I told you I was sorry."

 

"Yeah you did," Justin recalled.  "And I'm sorry I brought it up – but it does show that even a good cook like modest little me can have a really bad session in the kitchen."  
  
"Yeah," Brian started a little smile.  "You are a bit clumsy sometimes – that's true – but actually the jambalaya tasted pretty good."

 

"The next night," Justin jibed.

 

"OK, Baby," Brian finally did smile." You know I told you I was sorry about that time, and I am, but I never told you why I did what I did.  When I saw you with all that mess, what I wanted to do was just take you in my arms and tell you it was all right.  That's what I wanted to do - and that scared me, so much that I did the opposite and acted like a complete bastard.  So I apologize again.  I really am sorry."

 

It was not the new apology that impressed Justin at all.  "You wanted to take me in your arms and tell me everything was OK when you thought I had ruined that dinner?" was what he asked.

 

"Yeah," Brian admitted, "But you're so good at cooking now that I'll never have to demonstrate it.  That's why I figured it was safe to tell you now."

 

"You think so, Kinney," Justin came back with a devilish smile.  "You know what, I think I'll cook something up tomorrow and just maybe you'll get your chance to demonstrate your sympathy.  Yeah, maybe I'm sure you will."

 

"Geez, Baby," Brian replied.  "Maybe if you want me to, I could demonstrate right now.  What do you think?"

 

"Well if you think it would make you feel better," Justin conjectured, "Maybe it's worth a try."

 

The next little while was spent in the aforementioned demonstration which both of them thought was well worth the effort.  And it made them both feel better too.

 

It was Justin who eventually resumed the discussion.  "Gee whiz," he sort of gasped.  "It took you a long time to get around to doing that, Bri.  How come it took you so long?"

 

"I guess I was never facing a ptomaine attack before," Brian presumed.  "People will go out of their way to prevent getting poisoned.  Probably do anything to keep from being poisoned."

 

"If people don't want to get poisoned, Mr. Kinney," Justin presumed back at him, "They might be better served being careful to keep the cook happy, and not come up with any wise-ass remarks which just might peeve him, however slightly."

 

"My humblest apologies, JT," Brian laughed at him.  "I meant no offense.  You know what I just might do to keep you happy, Sweetheart.  If you cook dinner tomorrow – and if it's real good, I just might take you in my arms and tell you how good it was.  But, of course only if it's real good."

 

"I'll really try, Honey, I'll do my best," Justin put his head on Brian's shoulder as Brian's arm encircled him.  It made for a beautiful domestic scene, which pertained for quite a while.

 

It was Brian who finally spoke.  "And what do you think you'll prepare for tomorrow's big gourmet dinner, Baby?"

 

Justin replied with a coy smile.  "Well, BK," he told Brian.  "What I was thinking of actually was – Venetian Meat Loaf."

 

That achieved Justin's real goal.  It inspired Brian to conduct another demonstration.


	83. Chapter 282 - Wanted Poster

The fireplace was lit – a little earlier than usual too.  One of the guys was seated on the floor of the loft, looking at the flashing flames.  The other wasn’t.  

 

“Hey, Taylor,” Brian called with feigned urgency.  “Here I am – in front of our neat fireplace – all alone.  Isn’t there something the matter with that scenario?”

 

“Brian Kinney,” Justin called back in kind, “You knew I had about fifteen minutes work left on this poster and you deliberately lit that fireplace early – just so you could complain – which is exactly what you’re doing now – so you should be satisfied.  You got what you wanted.”

 

“I lit this fireplace early because I just couldn’t wait to get my arms around you, JT,” Brian protested. “That’s what I wanted.  But a lot you care about what I want….”

 

At that point Justin sidled into position next to Brian on the floor and nestled himself under Brian’s arm.

 

“OK, Kinney,” he told Brian, “You win – as usual.  Here I am.  The poster still isn’t quite finished though.  I know you were just joking but here I am anyway.  I guess I’ll just wait till you go to bed and then I’ll finish up with the poster.”

 

“Now who’s joking?” Brian grinned as he squeezed the kid a little tighter.  “That poster won’t be getting any more work from you until tomorrow and you know it.  Don’t know why you brought work home either.  I never do.”

 

“Yeah, you do, Brian,” Justin reminded him.  “Every time you want advice from me that you don’t want everybody at Kinnetics to know about.  Not that they don’t know anyway.  Well, I brought that poster home because I wanted just a little advice.  The damn thing’s advertising, you know, and I thought I knew this advertising guy who would be glad to help – and he did – and I want to thank him …..”

 

“You will, Baby,” Brian leered, “And since that poster was a damn Ethan poster, that might take some extra trying.  And - you’ll have to thank me again if you think you’re gonna drag me to….”

 

“The Pittsburgh Ladies’ Tuesday Afternoon Musical Society Benefit Concert,” Justin laughingly finished for him.  “A violin recital by Pittsburgh Symphony violinist Ethan Gold for their scholarship fund.”

 

“That’s the event I was referring to,” Brian affirmed with a grin.  “When is it anyhow?  Which Tuesday afternoon?”

 

“It’s the first Thursday of next month, Honey,” Justin, still laughing, informed him.  “8:00 PM - in the main auditorium at the Institute.  Tickets $50 per person with additional donations graciously accepted.”

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian chimed in.  “I did advise that they change their name to something a little shorter – and that was before I knew the Tuesday Afternoon Society was having this major event on Thursday night – but my advice on that score was totally ignored.”

 

“I don’t think they ever do anything on Tuesday afternoons any more, Bri, but your advice was solicited only on the specific subject of the poster,” Justin reminded him.  “And every single suggestion you made about that was incorporated – or will be incorporated when I get back to finish that poster – if ever - and The Pittsburgh Ladies’ Tuesday Afternoon Musical Society is not likely to be changing it’s name either.  It’s been around like maybe a thousand years.  Mr. Simon’s great-grandmother was one of the founders.”

 “Do I know Mr. Simon?” Brian wondered.  “And how does he fit in?  I think you did mention Mr. Simon before.”

 

“Yep - I already told you, Brian,” Justin replied.  “I guess you weren’t listening.  Mr. Simon and his wife are co-presidents of TPLTAMS.  They’re the ones who asked me to do the poster – but I think they got my name from Ethan.”

 

“Co-presidents?” Brian decided.  “That won’t ever work, I don’t think.  A really bad idea.  One boss at a time, I say.  And this Mr. Simon shouldn’t be president of any ladies’ group either.  The president should be a woman.  Bet he’s only co-president because his wife got elected.  I take it that he is a member of TPTLMAS?”

 

“You are really something, Brian Kinney, my troglodyte love,” Justin was laughing again.  “And remarkably consistent too.  You even managed to get the name of the Society wrong.  And yeah, the Society has male members.  You are so last-century, Mr. Kinney.  Things are a-changin’, ya know – or do you?”

 

“Yeah, I do know, Sweetheart,” Brian told him.  “And some things should change and some thing should not change….”  
  
”And Brian Kinney should decide which things change and which things don’t?” Justin presumed.  “Right?”

 

“Exactly, Baby,” Brian nodded in complete agreement.  “So I guess Pittsburgh Symphony violinist Ethan Gold will be playing the xylophone at this big benefit concert.  Heaven forbid a violinist should play a violin at the Tuesday Society’s Thursday night concert.”

 

“Nope,” Justin informed him.  “He’ll be playing the violin all right.  Tom will accompany him on the piano.  But, you know what, I’m not going to try to get you to go. You probably wouldn’t enjoy it.   I would like your permission for me to go though.  I should go – and Malcolm is going – and Ted….”

 

“You’re not going to try to get me to go?” Brian seemed surprised.  “Baby – that makes me just a little suspicious. You trying some slightly different ploy to get me to go, I guess?  Can’t fool Brian Kinney.”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin protested.  “I just thought maybe you wouldn’t want to go.  That’s all.  Why would I not want you to go?”

 

“I don’t know, Baby,” Brian replied, “But I think maybe I’ll go anyhow.  I’ll get to be with you – and I’ll be helping out some impoverished music student – like Ethan was – so he won’t have to go out and try to steal somebody else’s boy-friend….”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin said as he cuddled closer and brought the whole discussion to a significant pause.  “Nobody’s ever gonna steal your boy-friend and you know it too …”

 

And Brian did seem to know that – not that he was resisting any further evidence however.  

 

It was considerably later when Justin took up the discussion again.  “Brian,” he announced.  “Ethan will be playing the _Meditation_ from _Thais_ at the concert.  He didn’t want to - but the Simon’s really wanted him to play it.  It has some kind of special meaning for them.”

 

“Just like it had some kind of special meaning for you and Ethan?” Brian was grinning as he spoke.  “Wasn’t that your special song – you and Ethan’s?”

 

“Please cut it out, Brian,” Justin pleaded.  “You know I know what a big mistake that whole thing was….  But it was partly your fault too, Kinney….”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian backed off.  “If I have to take part of the blame, I’ll cut it out.  It wouldn’t take you all that long till I had all of the blame.  But, you know what, Honey, I won’t go to the concert if you don’t want me to…..”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin countered, “Now that you know what Ethan is playing, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t come.  Of course I want you to come.  You know I’d love to have you come.”  
  
”And you know what, Baby,” Brian remonstrated.  “You sure do change your mind a lot.”  
  
”Do not either,” Justin protested mildly.  “I hardly ever change my mind – and you know it too.  Justin Taylor is not a mind changer at all.”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian seemed to accede.  “Whatever you say.  If you say that Justin Taylor does not change his mind, then Justin Taylor does not change his mind.  But you know what else.  I think I’m ready to go to bed now so I’ll just do that and let you get back to your computer and that concert poster.”

 

“Yeah, BK,” it was Justin’s turn to leer, as he brushed his hair against Brian’s cheek.  “Like that’s gonna happen.”  


	84. Chapter 283 - What I Want to Hear

The guys were settled in front of their fireplace.  The fake flames flickered back and forth.  Brian had his arm around the kid.  It was business as usual in the loft.

 

“Brian,” Justin began, “I want you to be serious.”

 

“I think I am serious, Baby,” Brian replied.  “I’m sitting here in front of the fire and I’m seriously in love with you, and I’m holding you seriously tight.”

 

“That’s not what I mean, Bri,” Justin clarified the situation.  “I need your advice and I want you to be serious about what I’m going to ask you.  This is a serious matter.”

 

“I am at my most serious, Kiddo,” Brian assured him.  “What advice do you want?”

 

“Well I had a phone call from that guy in New York who sells my stuff up there….” Justin told him.

 

“That would be the guy who sends you serious checks pretty often,” Brian recalled.

 

“No jokes please, Bri,” Justin protested.  “You know I do some regular stuff and some abstract stuff which really requires more thinking and imagination.  Well, he told me that all of my work sells but the regular stuff sells faster than the really good stuff.  Only real collectors buy that.”

 

“All your stuff is really good, Taylor,” Brian pointed out.  “You have lots of talents and art is one of them.  Everything you do is good.”

 

“Don’t you think he was telling me to slow down on the good stuff and do more of the ordinary stuff?” Justin asked, “So he can make more in commissions.”

 

“Don’t you have to make more money for him to get bigger commissions?” Brian asked back.  “Maybe the guy was just pointing out that you can make more money from the regular stuff.”

 

“Brian,” Justin complained.  “Everybody knows that artists are interested in art and not money.  You should know that and he should know it too since he works with artists.”

 

“Well he is in the business of selling art, Baby,” Brian said.  “I bet he wasn’t advising you what to do.  I bet he was just telling you what’s happening up there.  He didn’t make any specific suggestions, did he?”

 

“He didn’t have to,” Justin insisted.  “I think it was pretty clear what he meant.”

 

“Well maybe not,” Brian allowed.  “Don’t you think you should have asked him?”

 

“That would be like asking him for advice, Bri,” Justin responded.  “I don’t need any advice from him and I don’t want any advice from him.  If I need advice, I have you.”

 

“Yes, you do,” Brian smiled at him.  “You have me whether you need advice or not, and whether you want advice or not.  But right now, I’m not sure exactly what advice you want from me.”

 

“Do you think I should do more representational stuff and cut back on the abstracts?” Justin said.  “I think I like doing the abstracts better.”

 

“I think you should do what you want to do,” Brian told him.  “You have more money coming in than you’ll ever need, and I’m ready and willing to support a starving artist too – if that starving artist happened to be you.”

 

“No chance of that, Mr. Kinney,” Justin had to laugh.  “You’re bossy enough around here as it is.  I can’t even imagine how bossy you’d be if you were supporting me too.”

 

“Well then, I guess what you have is a choice,” Brian concluded.  “Do you want your stuff hanging in the ateliers of the cognoscenti, or in the halls and living rooms of the masses?”

 

“That sounds to me like sarcasm, Kinney,” Justin complained.  “I asked for advice and I get sarcasm.”

 

“It’s not sarcasm at all, Taylor,” Brian retorted.  “It is my honest attempt to reply to your request for advice that you don’t really want at all.”

 

“You’re being mean, Brian,” Justin came back.  “It’s just that the abstract stuff is more the real me.  My abstracts kind of express my state of mind.”

 

“I know that’s true,” Brian was smiling.  “I can attest to the fact that your abstracts often express your state of mind.  No doubt about it.  I’ve seen your abstracts and I’ve dealt with your state of mind, so I know that’s true.”

 

“OK, I give up,” Justin decided.  “I asked for advice and I get an argument.  No advice.  Just an argument.  I love you anyhow – so there.”

 

“Cut it out, Twink,” Brian commanded.  “You got my advice.  My advice is that you should do what you want to do.  If you want to sell more stuff you should do what sells.  You don’t need to do that.  You’re selling plenty of stuff up there, and here too.  You can do whatever you feel like doing and you should.”

 

“Gee, Brian,” Justin seemed contented.  “Now that is advice.  And it’s just what I hoped you’d say too.  It just took you such a long time to get around to it.”

 

“Well the next time you need to ask for my advice,” Brian surmised, “You could just tell me what advice you want me to give you.  That way, I can get around to advising you a lot sooner.”

 

This was unlikely discourse to lead to a quiet period in the discussion, but nevertheless it did.  Both the guys seemed contented as they sat cuddled in front of the fireplace.

 

“Thanks for helping me out with that problem, Brian,” Justin later reopened the conversation.  “You really were a big help.  Talking problems over with you helps me figure things out.  I’m glad I have you around to help me.”

 

“And I’m glad to be around to help you decide to do whatever you want to do,” Brian acknowledged.  “And I’m glad just to have you around even when you don’t need advice.  You’re pretty good company here in front of the fireplace.”  
  


“You know what, Bri,” Justin said.  “Maybe you’re more glad to have me around when I don’t need advice.”

 

“Maybe,” Brian told him.


	85. Chapter 284 - Where Do I Stand?

The fire was lit and the fake fireplace was aglow.  So were the guys sitting there watching it.  Brian had his right arm circling the kid whose head was leaning against Brian's shoulder in a scene of quiet domesticity.

 

"You'll be late getting home tomorrow night?" Brian started the discussion.

 

"Yeah, but I'll be here by 8 o'clock," Justin pointed out.  "I can leave after the performance begins.  I'll only be ushering from about 6:30 to 7:30 and then I can leave."

 

"You don't ever want to stay and see and hear the performance?" Brian wondered.

 

"Well most of the time not," Justin smiled at him, "But I always would rather be here with you than at the performance – so, when I usher,  I come right home when everybody gets seated."

 

"You know I told you I'd come to the performances if you wanted to stay," Brian reminded him.  "I'm not completely uncultured, you know.  I even volunteered to help with the ushering but you said all the ushers were students."

 

"Yeah," Justin confirmed, "Students.  Brian, you don't want to get stuck at all those performances.  I know the performers so it might be interesting for me but it wouldn't be for you.  And I don't usher at all the performances either.  Like just the ones for the people I know.  They have to line up the ushers for their performances."

 

"So what's up tomorrow, Baby?" Brian wanted to know.

 

"This guy Phillip is gonna do a vocal recital," Justin told him.  "He's good, Bri.  He's a baritone and he's gonna do some show tunes and some light opera.  I don't know him all that well but I decided to help out with the ushering anyhow.  You don't mind, do you?"

 

"Course not," Brian assured him.  "You have other things to do with your life beside sitting in front of this fireplace with me."  
  
"But nothing that I'd rather do," Justin assured him back.  "This is my favorite thing to do in the whole world.  Everything else is extra."

 

"How come you're ushering for this Phillip guy if you don't know him very well?" Brian returned to the topic of the concert.  "I bet you want to hear him sing."

 

"Actually, he's a friend of Jason's," Justin said.  "They went to Allderdice High School together.  So I met him through Jason."

 

"Yeah?" Brian replied.  "Then I guess Jason and Brandon will be there?"

 

"I think Jason will be there all right," Justin told him. "But I don't think Brandon is coming.   Jason doesn't want to bother Brandon like I don't want to bother you."

 

"But Jason isn't a student at the Institute so he can't usher for Phil," Brian grinned, "So good old Justin is doing it for him.  Right?"

 

"Well maybe Jason is ushering too, Bri," Justin confessed.  "Like sometimes they let non-students usher – in special circumstances…. Brian, Honey…, is there something you aren't telling me?"

 

"Yeah there is," it was Brian's turn to confess.  "Brandon called me today and asked me if he could go to the concert with me.  He figured that since you were ushering too, that I'd be there.  And he wanted to be there with Jason and Jason tried to talk him out of it.  Jason told him the thing was a sell-out."

 

"It is a sell-out, Bri," Justin said.  "Phillip has a great reputation and just about the whole music student body signed up.  It'll be crowded.  So what did you tell Brandon?"

 

"I told him that he could absolutely go with me to the concert, Baby," Brian smiled at the surprised kid.  "I told him you would figure something out."

 

"Why did you do that, Brian?" Justin asked him.  "You weren't planning to go."

 

"And let Brandon think that he loved Jason more than I love you," Brian responded.  "And that he wanted to be with Jason more than I wanted to be with you.  No way, Jose.  Brian Kinney is as romantic as anybody – more romantic than anybody.  And maybe a little competitive too."

 

"And how do you figure I can get seats for all of us, Bri?" Justin protested, smiling nevertheless.  "I guess you think I can do the impossible?"  
  
"Yep," Brian told him.  "That's exactly what I think – and I bet you can too."  
  
"Well maybe I'll make a call later," Justin laughed.  "I'm too comfortable where I am right now and I'm not about to do any moving.  I'm staying right where I am."

 

"Brandon and me will stand if we have to," Brian told the kid.  "It wouldn't be the first time I had standing room for a performance.  We can stand if necessary – even at our advanced ages."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian Kinney," Justin remarked.  "I guess you really don't have all that much confidence in me after all.  Where do you and Brandon want to sit?"

 

"Anywhere you pick, Baby," Brian was laughing.  "I know you won't commandeer anything less than the best."

 

"House seats, Bri," Justin told him.  "We do things professionally at the Institute.  We hold back house seats till the day of the performance.  So like if the President decides he wants to come…."

 

"And what if the President does decide to come?" Brian was still laughing.  
  
"Standing room, Bri," Justin was laughing too.  "Bet the President knows about standing room too.  He should have let us know sooner if he wanted to come.  He won't be grabbing your seats.  You and Brandon are important guests too"

 

"OK, Baby," Brian grinned knowingly.  "I do not doubt your influence for a minute.  Now about Jason getting to usher.  Exceptional circumstances eh?  I think I'll just ask all the ushers tomorrow if they're students….."

 

"Well maybe that was just a little bit of a white lie, maybe, Brian," Justin admitted.  "But I was just trying to keep you from being inconvenienced.  You're way too important a person to be ushering at the Institute.  I bet you tell me some tiny little white lies sometimes – for my own good of course."

 

"And if I say that I do," Brian laughed, "I'll be subjected to a third degree worthy of the Marquis de Sade – so I decline to respond to that question one way or the other.  But I bet you could get me an ushering job over there if you wanted to."

 

"Well maybe I could," Justin replied through a laugh of his own, "But I'm not going to.  You will not be doing any ushering at the Institute, and that's my final word on the subject."

 

"So I guess I know where I stand with you, Twink," Brian was still laughing.

 

"Nope," Justin disagreed quickly. "You do not stand with me at all, Mr. Brian Kinney. You sit. That's what you do.  I am the usher around here and a damn good one too. You sit – and you sit just where I tell you."

 

"OK, Baby," Brian squeezed the bossy twink a little closer to himself, "And I really like the seat you got for me here tonight.  It's the best seat in the house."

 

"I could argue with you, Kinney," Justin ran his hand through Brian's hair.  "Mine might be just a little better.  But then I have this rule never to argue with you…."

 

"That's a very good rule," was what Brian would have said if he had been able to say anything at that point– but he wasn't – and he wasn't complaining either.  He had this rule about never arguing with Justin.


	86. Chapter 285 - Division

Brian found the fireplace already lit when he walked in the door of the loft. That meant trouble.   Justin was in the kitchen but he hurried in and quickly plopped himself onto the floor.

 

“Do I have time to change my clothes before I face this crisis?” Brian asked tentatively – but smiling at the same time.

 

“Yeah, but don’t be too long,” came the reply.  “I need to talk to you.  It’s important.”

 

“Be right there, Sweetheart,” Brian assured him as he slipped into something more comfortable.  He was not completely surprised by the urgency and thought maybe he had some inkling as to what it was all about.

“I was talking to Jason today, Brian,” Justin began once Brian was seated next to him, encircling the kid with his arm.  “There’s a big problem between him and Brandon and I think we might have to do something about it.”

 

“Do you think we should meddle in their problems, Baby?” Brian wondered.   “Maybe they would rather solve whatever it is by themselves.  Sometimes it’s better not to help when it’s not asked for.  Did Jason ask you to help?”

 

“Not in so many words, Bri,” Justin admitted, “Like - not exactly.  But he is hurting bad – really bad - and maybe we could help.  He isn’t even going home tonight.  He’s staying with Malcolm.  He says Brandon doesn’t want him any more.”

 

“Well I find that very hard to believe, Baby,” Brian opined.  “That would be a very big change from what it looked like the last time we saw them together.  It looked to me like Brandon very much wanted Jason around.”

 

“And that was two days ago too, Bri,” Justin countered.  “Stuff can happen in two days.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian kind of agreed.  “Some stuff can – and maybe some stuff can’t.  Do you know exactly what the problem is – or what Jason thinks the problem is?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Justin told him.  “Jason says they were arguing about some little thing – not very important at all.  Jason was like trying to talk Brandon into doing something and Brandon didn’t want to do it – so Brandon said that sometimes he wishes he hadn’t ever met Jason.”

 

“And Jason thinks he meant it?” Brian wondered out loud.  “Maybe it was just something he said without thinking.  I’m sure that must have been what happened.  Maybe Brandon didn’t even know he said it.”  
  
”Yeah, he knew, Brian,” Justin replied.  “He even tried to apologize.  He said he didn’t know why he would ever say anything like that – but Jason said he wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t think it – or if it wasn’t at least in the back of his mind.  Jason said that he wouldn’t ever say anything like that about Brandon – because he loves him so much – and if Brandon loved him back, he wouldn’t have….”

 

“You know what, Sweetheart?” Brian conjectured.  “I think Jason’s taking this maybe just a little too seriously.  Maybe if he would just go home and talk to Brandon, I bet they could settle it themselves….”  
  
”I don’t think Jason would do that, Brian,” Justin answered.  “I think he’s afraid Brandon might say something else.  Jason is scared, Bri.  He thought they were going to be together forever - like we are – and now all of a sudden ….”

 

“That’s just my point, Baby,” Brian expanded.  “There must have been a lot of reasons why Jason thought they would be together forever.  I bet Brandon thought so too.  Now with all the reasons for thinking that, why would Jason let one little slip …?”

 

“I guess that does make sense, Brian,” Justin concurred.  “But Jason is not exactly making sense right now.  I don’t know what I’d do if you ever…. But sometimes – not very often - I like - try to talk you into stuff too.   Hey, Brian Kinney, did you ever think you wished you had never met me?  I know you never said it – but did you ever think it?”

 

“Baby,” Brian squeezed the kid as reassurance, “You know full well that I wouldn’t tell you if I ever had any thoughts like that – and you ought to know that even if I ever thought so – or even if I ever said so – that I didn’t mean it.  I told you lots of times that I want you around for a long time – and I do – and I would still want you around for a long time even if I ever thought maybe I wished I had never met you – so it doesn’t matter if I ever thought so – and I don’t think it matters that Brandon actually said so.”

 

“Well maybe you love me more than Brandon loves Jason?” Justin suggested.  “Maybe that’s the difference.”

 

“Now I have to be careful how I answer that one or you may be spending the night at Malcolm’s too,” Brian grinned at him.  “You know how much I love you, JT.  And it’s not a question of who loves who more – even though I might be willing to argue who does.  The question is how much does Brandon love Jason – and maybe how much does Jason love Brandon.  Maybe Jason should know enough not to get upset about one little slip of the tongue.”

 

“Well Jason is really hurt, Brian,” Justin replied.  “And I guess we don’t really know if maybe Brandon did mean what he said ….”

 

“Yeah, Baby,” Brian confessed.  “We do know.  I talked to Brandon today.  He is upset too.  He doesn’t know why he said what he said.  But he did say it.  He tried to apologize.  He was afraid that Jason might not come home tonight and he wanted me to find out if you knew where he was.  That’s why he called.  He wants Jason to be safe.  Brandon is really worried.  He wants Jason back home, Baby.  He does.”

 

“And Jason wants to be back home too, Bri,” Justin told him.  “I’m sure of that.  But those guys are not as skilled as we are and so I think we need to help them out here.  What if they made some kind of mistake and didn’t get the thing all worked out by themselves?”

 

“Tell you what I’m gonna do, Baby,” Brian told him.  “I’m gonna get up from here just for a few minutes and I’m gonna call Brandon.  I’m gonna tell him that Jason is safe – but I won’t tell him where Jason is – so they won’t try to get together tonight and fix it up themselves and make it all the harder for us.  Then I’m gonna tell Brandon to meet us for breakfast tomorrow and that Jason will be there.”

 

“But….” Justin tried to interject.

 

“Then,” Brian refused to be interrupted, “You’re gonna call Jason and tell him to meet us for breakfast tomorrow – and tell him that Brandon is gonna be there.”

 

“What if he won’t….?” Justin started to ask.

 

“Baby,” Brian pointed out.  “If you decide that Jason will come, what choice does Jason have?  He’ll be there.  And I’m sure Brandon will want to be there.”

 

“And so,” Justin wondered, “What are we going to do once we get them together at breakfast?  Any ideas?”  

 

“Geez, Kiddo,” Brian seemed surprised.  “Do I have to do this all myself?  I’ve done my part brilliantly.  What we do when we get them together will be completely up to you.  We’re doing this together you know.  That’s why I’m always glad I have you around – because you’re always willing to do your part when we do things together.”

 

“Thanks, Bri,” Justin told him with just a trace of irony in his voice.  “I’m so glad that’s why you’re glad you have me around – to do all the hard stuff.  OK.  I’ll see what I can do about Jason and Brandon all right.  I’ll try to figure something out.  Any other reasons why you’re glad you have me around, Kinney – like – why you’re never sorry you met me?”

 

“Maybe,” Brian replied.  “Yeah, probably.  But let me think about that for a while.  Maybe we can talk about it later.”

 

“Now,” Justin decided with the trace of a grin.  “I think now would be best.  Yep – it would be.  I don’t want to spend the night at Malcolm’s.”

 

So Brian thought fast – and came up with the exact right answer.  The discussion was over but the guys seemed very sure that they were glad they had met.


	87. Chapter 286 - Solution

The guys had not seen each other since breakfast.  Brian had a dinner meeting so he didn’t reach the loft till almost nine o’clock.  Justin had eaten dinner on campus and done a little work there, arriving home just a short while before Brian did.  Brian was not surprised to find the fireplace already lit and the kid parked in his usual place in front of it.  Wordlessly, Brian slipped himself onto the floor next to Justin and waited – not very long – for the kid to say something.

 

“I did it, Brian,” Justin exulted.  “My plan worked out perfectly.  Jason and Brandon are back together.  I – er – we – did it.”

 

“Well crow if you gotta, my little latter-day and meticulously efficient Peter Pan.  You know though, I actually thought up the idea of the breakfast meeting,” Brian pointed out, “But it was your perspicacity that planned what went on at that meeting – and they are back together - so I guess you did it all right.”

 

“Yep.” Justin modestly agreed.  “A stroke of genius.  That’s what it was.”

 

“You’re going to have to tell me how you thought that scenario up though, Baby,” Brian told him.  “The planning you did was not easy to figure out.  It looked like to me that we were just sitting at the table with Brandon – and then Jason came in the front door – and then Brandon got up and they ran at each other - and started hugging and kissing and making a scene - and making everybody in the restaurant laugh too.  Thank goodness the place was not very crowded.  But I’ll bet nobody there knew that you had planned the whole thing  ….  It actually looked spontaneous.”

 

“Just like I wanted it to look, Kinney,” Justin told him.  “I like to stay in the background – even when I do my best work.”

 

“Yeah you do shun the spotlight all right, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “So the spectators didn’t know the whole thing was all your doing – but I knew – and Brandon and Jason knew – even if they didn’t say so – not right then at least.”

 

“Well they didn’t say so then, Brian,” Justin pointed out.  “Since they asked for a table just for themselves and didn’t eat with us at all.  You weren’t upset that you had to eat with just me, were you?”

 

“Nope,” Brian told him.  “I liked it actually.  A great Spanish omelet.  I didn’t miss hearing those guys billing and cooing all over the place.  I was hungry.”

 

“You know – maybe we could have done some billing and cooing ourselves, Kinney,” Justin suggested, “But I guess that was too much to expect.”

 

“Yeah, Baby,” Brian agreed.  “You know how much I love you – but I was waiting for that Spanish omelet….”

 

“OK, Sweetheart,” Justin laughed at him.  “You win.  You’re excused from billing and cooing while you’re waiting for a Spanish omelet.  I guess I can live with that but - you know what, Bri – there’s no Spanish omelet on its way right now….”

 

And there was a pause in the discussion at that very point – Justin having made sure that the makings of any Spanish omelet were not then available in the loft.  Nor did Brian suggest that he wanted one either.

 

“So did you hear from them later on?” Brian asked the kid when, at last, the discussion resumed.  

 

“Yeah,” Justin said.  “About five o’clock.  Jason skipped his classes all day and they went somewhere and spent the whole day together.  Everything’s OK now between them – no problems at all.  Jason said ‘Thanks” and he said to thank you too for your help.  Did you hear from Brandon?”

 

“Well, yes and no,” Brian told him.  “His secretary called Cynthia when Brandon missed an 11:00 meeting - to see if I knew where he was.  He had told her he was having breakfast with me so she thought I might. – but I didn’t.  And Ernestine called Cynthia again about 4:00 to tell her that Brandon had just showed up then.  He forgot he had those meetings he missed.  Ernestine said he didn’t seem all that sorry.  She thought maybe she knew why.  So did Cynthia cause I told her what went on at breakfast.”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin wondered.  “I bet you wouldn’t miss any big meetings for me – like Brandon did for Jason.”

 

“Well Jason was irresponsible in letting Brandon miss those meetings,” Brian pointed out.  “I’d probably be willing to miss meetings for you too – but you’d be mad if I did – because you’re more responsible than Jason, I guess.”

 

“Good answer, Kinney,” Justin gibed.  “Couldn’t have done better myself.”

 

“The ultimate compliment,” Brian told him, pulling the kid closer and ushering in another pause in the conversation.

 

“Then you didn’t talk to Brandon himself then?” Justin concluded.

 

“Actually, I did,” Brian told him.  “He called on my cell phone while I was driving home.  I pulled over to the curb and answered – just like I make you do.  He wanted to thank me for setting up the breakfast meeting.  He thought that’s what solved the problem.  He didn’t know how you had really thought the whole thing through – but I told him….”

 

“I guess I’m supposed to believe you pulled over to the curb all right – just like you’d yell at me for not doing,” Justin sounded doubtful.  “And I’m surprised Brandon didn’t see my hand in the final solution.  Maybe next time they have a problem, I won’t ….”

 

“Yeah you will, Baby,” Brian assured him.  “You wouldn’t miss a chance to meddle – but even more – you wouldn’t miss a chance to do the right thing and help somebody….”

 

“OK Kinney,” Justin gibed.  “Flattery will get you just about anywhere but I am not through with the ‘pulling over to the curb’ bit – after all the lectures I get.”

 

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Brian came back at him.  “I’m not saying I didn’t pull over to the curb – but if I thought about not doing that, it was just because I was so eager to get back here to sit next to you ….”

 

“Darn if you aren’t getting about as good as I am,” Justin marveled.  “I guess you won’t need me after you accomplish that feat.”

 

“Well, nobody could be around you without learning a lot from you, Baby,” Brian told him, “But learning the fine points of weaseling – important as it might be – is not the main reason I want you around….”

 

“So you’re never sorry you met me?” Justin jested.

 

“Cut it out, Sweetheart,” Brian stopped him.  “Jason and Brandon can get away with that because they have us to get them back together.  Who would do that for us?”

 

“You’re right, Brian,” Justin said.  “We don’t have Brandon and Jason trained well enough yet for them to handle that situation – not yet anyhow.”

 

“And we don’t have to hurry in getting them trained either, JT.” Brian assured him.  “I don’t think it’s a service we’re ever very likely to need.  What do you think?”  
  
Justin plopped his head onto Brian’s shoulder as a form of reply.  Justin didn’t think so either.

 

It was a short while till the conversation finally ended up however – returning to an earlier topic.  “Hey Baby,” Brian reminded him, “Just remember - there is to be absolutely no talking on that cell phone while you’re driving – and that’s an absolute order.  And I mean it too.  Got it?”

 

Justin just smiled contentedly.  There were a lot of ways to say  “I love you.”


	88. Chapter 287 - I Bet One of Them Was Gay

It had been a long time since the previous old-movie night in the loft, but Brian had noticed a favorite movie listed for TCM and had decided that he and the kid ought to watch it.  It had just ended and the fireplace was lit - and the guys were already in place on the floor of the loft enjoying the view of the darting flames.  Justin had very much enjoyed the movie - but there was no gift horse that Justin could not look in the mouth.

 

“I bet I know why you wanted to watch that on TV and not rent the DVD this time, Brian,” Justin began.

 

“Just saving a little money, that’s all,” Brian interrupted him.  “We’re paying for the cable so we may as well use it.  You gonna tell me how cheap I am?”

 

“Nope,” Justin had to smile.  “You actually should be a little more careful with money than you are, Honey.  You didn’t rent the DVD because you figured I’d want to watch it twice if you did, and now we can’t.  That’s why.”

 

“I take it then that you enjoyed the picture, Baby,” Brian deduced.  “I first saw it when I was in college and it’s been a favorite of mine ever since.  I like all the dancing and the songs are pretty good too – and those seven guys aren’t bad either.  Didn’t you ever see it before?”

 

“No, I never did,” Justin replied, “And I really loved it too.  You sure know a lot of old movies, Kinney. Maybe you’re older than you say you are.   _Seven Brides for_ _Seven Brothers_.  I bet it was neat to live back then.”

 

“Back when?” Brian grinned at him.  “Back in 1954 when the picture was made – or back in the old west where the Pontipee brothers went out and kidnapped all them gals.  Or, you know, the story goes back to the old Greeks way back in ancient times.  So you’ve got a choice.”

 

“I’m not sure,” Justin grinned back at him.  “And, just to set the record straight, Sweetheart, it was actually the Romans who kidnapped the Sabine women according to good old Doc Wagner from St. James – not the Greeks.  But I don’t think I want to go back that far.  The 1950s would be far enough.  They just don’t make movies like that any more.  Maybe it would be fun to live back when they made those movies.  I guess I’m a little bit old-fashioned.”

 

“Well that picture is over 50 years old,” Brian conjectured.  “If you lived back then, you’d be way too old for me now.  I wonder what cute young blond twink would be here with me tonight – just the two of us - gazing at this neat fireplace?”

 

“Forget it, BK,” Justin told him emphatically.  “I wouldn’t be way back there without you.  You’d be there too.  So we’d both be old guys, right here together watching the fire.  And if I wasn’t the cute young twink next to you right now, there wouldn’t be any fireplace at all.  You would have thrown it out.  You didn’t want it.  It was me who insisted we keep it, I hope you remember that.”

 

“Wonder if I’d even need this old fireplace at all if you weren’t the cute young twink sitting next to me,” Brian suggested.  “Probably wouldn’t.  Bet all blond twinks aren’t as tough to live with as you are.”

 

“You’ll never know, Bri,” Justin ran his hand through Brian’s hair.  “Never.  And I bet you’re glad too.  You were lucky you found me.  Takes a strong personality to handle you.  I bet you’d have kidnapped me if you had to – like the Pontipee brothers had to do in the movie.”

 

“I guess that’s a possibility all right, Baby,” Brian countered, “But actually there may be times when I would like to pay the Pontipee brothers to kidnap you and your strong personality.  Even now every once in a while….”

 

“Don’t go there, Brian Kinney,” Justin warned him.  “If you do, maybe I’ll tell you which of the brothers I wouldn’t mind being kidnapped by. Not that they all weren’t hot - but there was one especially – still I don’t suppose I better tell you which one.  I don’t want you to be jealous.”  
  
”Good idea,” Brian agreed with a smile.   “You know how jealous I can get – of all those movie stars who are plotting to kidnap you.” 

 

There was a pause in the proceedings at this point where Brian just might have convinced Justin that he didn’t really want to be kidnapped by any of the Pontipee brothers – or anybody else either.  It was an extended time before the discussion resumed.

 

“You know what, Brian,” Justin decided.  “There were like seven of those brothers.  I bet at least one of them had to be gay.  Maybe they all were.  Look how well they danced.  Straight guys can’t dance like that.”

 

“I bet some can, Sweetheart,” Brian disagreed, “And, you know what else too, some gay guys are pretty clumsy dancers – if you can believe that.”

 

“I’ve danced with you lots of times, Kinney,” Justin teased, “So I guess it’s not too hard for me to believe that at all.”

 

“Thanks, Baby,” Brian did not seem to be insulted.  “I don’t think I’m all that bad – but if you want to try out some of the tough dances from _Seven Brides_ , you’ll probably have to get a real expert like Mikey to do them with you.  Those routines are too tough for me.”

 

“I don’t think Mikey would be a very good substitute, Bri,” Justin laughed.  “I’ve danced with Mikey too.  Actually, those dances are too tough even for me.  Maybe Malcolm could….  You know, I wonder if Malcolm has ever seen that movie.”

 

“Maybe we should have invited Malcolm over to watch it with us, Kiddo,” Brian suggested.  “Maybe we should make these old movie nights like a party and invite some of the guys.”

 

“You’d rather watch those old movies with a crowd instead of just with me?” Justin wondered in a tone of voice which told Brian something he needed to know.

 

“”Unless you’d rather it was just us two,” he wisely replied.  “That way you can ask questions and we can talk about the movie while it’s playing and not bother anybody else.”

 

“Exactly what I was thinking, Mr. Kinney,” Justin confirmed with tongue firmly in cheek.  “Yeah, that was exactly what I meant.”

 

There was another pause in the discussion then – and maybe they discovered yet another reason why they both considered the decision not to have company for old movie nights to be a wise choice.

 

“You know what, Bri?” Justin eventually returned to an earlier point in the conversation.  “Some of those Pontipees just had to be gay.  So what were they doing kidnapping all females?  There could have been another good-looking guy or two in the picture.”

 

“You’re probably right, Baby,” Brian agreed.  “But it would have been a pretty different kind of film if some of the brothers had wanted to kidnap a guy – so maybe it was good that the gay brothers stayed in the closet.”

 

“Maybe,” Justin considered that argument, “But I bet if they made that picture now they’d have one of the brothers be gay – or maybe more than one.”

 

“Could be,” Brian thought.  “Gay is kind of ‘in’ these days – but it wasn’t back then.  There would have been a lot of complaints and boycotts and stuff like that.”

 

“Well some people just like to complain,” Justin philosophized.  “And they can always find something to complain about too.  Everybody isn’t like us, Bri.”

 

“Not at all, Baby,” Brian smiled at that observation.  “And maybe that’s a good thing.  It makes us special.”

 

“Yeah it does,” Justin agreed, cozying himself up closer to Brian.  “It really does…. Hey Brian, if you were a Pontipee brother, would you kidnap some girl instead of me?”

 

“Nope,” Brian assured him.  “It’s you I’d kidnap - and those crazy people who like to complain would just have to complain.  The hell with them.”

 

“Well then,” Justin decided, “I guess I don’t ever want to be kidnapped at all – even by that special Pontipee brother I was talking about before.  I like it here better – right where I am.”

 

“Sounds good to me, Baby,” Brian told him, running his fingers through the kid’s hair.  “I like it here too – right where I am.  I guess I kidnapped the right guy in the first place.” 


	89. Chapter 288 - I Want To Hold Your Hand

The guys had just returned home after having had dinner at Gino’s.  They were seating themselves on the floor of the loft facing the newly-lit fireplace.  For some reason or other, Brian had a funny feeling that Justin was about to ask one of his sometimes odd questions.  Brian hoped he was wrong - but he wasn’t.

 

“Hey, Brian,” Justin quickly posed that question – anticipated but nevertheless unexpected,  “Are we still as romantic as we used to be?  Are we even romantic at all?”

 

“You know, Baby,” Brian responded after just a brief delay, “I don’t want to answer that question till you give me a little more detail.  OK?”

 

“Seems like a straightforward question to me,” Justin opined.  “I just was wondering if you think we’re still romantic.  The question seems clear to me.”

 

“Well, Honey,” Brian continued to hesitate, “Sometimes you don’t really ask the question you want the answer to – and I’d like to be sure of what you’re asking before I try to respond.”

 

“Like I maybe don’t know how to ask a question?” Justin wanted to know.

 

“Nope,” Brian admitted.  “You sure do know how to ask a question – but sometimes I don’t exactly understand what question you’re asking.  So could you maybe tell me why you’re asking the question in the first place?  I think that would help.”

 

“Well,” Justin thought out loud.  “You know we were just having dinner at Gino’s with Brandon and Jason.  And several times during dinner I noticed that Brandon was holding Jason’s hand under the table - so I thought….”

 

“And just which hand of yours was I supposed to hold?” Brian grinned at him.  “The left hand that was pushing the stuff around your plate - or the right hand that was shoveling the spaghetti into your mouth?”

 

“Shoveling?” Justin seemed taken aback.  “Shoveling?  I ask you a simple question and now you’re criticizing my table manners I guess.  Sorry if I embarrassed you.  I’ll be careful not to shovel next time.”

 

“I was not complaining, Sweetheart – just stating a fact,” Brian retorted with a smile on his face.  “And I wasn’t embarrassed either.   If you didn’t shovel your spaghetti down, we might take like four hours to get through a meal.  I was not complaining and I was not embarrassed.”

 

“So my table manners are OK but I eat too much,” Justin pouted.  “I guess that’s supposed to be better – but I’m not sure I see the improvement.   I guess you want me to eat like Jason – didn’t even finish his first plate of spaghetti – on all-you-can-eat night too.”

 

“Jason does not eat very much,” Brian took the kid’s point.  “Not much of an appetite – or maybe he’s concerned about his waist line?”

 

“Like I’m fat or something?” Justin complained.  “I’m as thin as Jason is – so I don’t think I need to be concerned about my waistline.”

 

“My point exactly, Baby,” Brian agreed with him.  “You can eat as much as you want to as far as I’m concerned.  I can still get my arm around d you – and I want to have my arm around you - and I’ve got my arm around you – and I think that’s pretty romantic….”

 

Brian’s voice tailed off at this point and a prolonged silence fell on the loft - as was often the case during these conversations – and perhaps that silence served better to answer Justin’s question than all the preceding discourse.

 

“You don’t really think that Jason and Brandon are more romantic than we are, do you?” Brian eventually returned to the conversation though.  “I’m a little surprised if you do.” 

 

“I guess not, Brian,” Justin allowed.  “And I think they learned most of that stuff from us anyhow.  It’s just that maybe we’ve been together a lot longer than they have and….”

 

“Hey, JT,” Brian interrupted.  “We’re gonna be together a long time more – and I kinda think there will be just a little bit of romance left too - even in another forty or fifty years.”

 

Justin plopped his head down onto Brian’s shoulder – which definitely pleased Brian and maybe even made him think the crisis has been dealt with.  Too much optimism, that was.

 

“Why didn’t you just say that in the first place, Bri?” Justin wanted to know.  “That’s what I was asking, you know.”

 

“Well I can see that now,” Brian equivocated, “But it just seemed more complicated before, Sweetheart.  So I guess we have everything settled now.”

 

“Wonder what Jason and Brandon are doing right now?” Justin went off on another track.

 

“Nothing as romantic as we are, I bet,” Brian reassured him.  “Maybe they’re even discussing how romantic we are.  Whatever they’re doing, it’s not as romantic as what we’re doing.  They don’t have a fireplace like we do.”

 

“Yeah, they do, Bri,” Justin informed him.  “I didn’t tell them about our fireplace though so don’t blame me.  I think it was Malcolm or maybe Hunter who told them – but it wasn’t me.  You know how they always copy us.”

 

“Well they weren’t copying us when they were holding hands under the table at Gino’s tonight, Baby,” Brian taunted playfully.  “So they must figure some stuff out on their own.”

 

“Cut it out, Brian Kinney,” Justin objected.  “You’re trying to make fun of me – like I’m some kind of paranoid or something.  You know what?  I think I’m going to get that bag of M&Ms that I bought today and eat some of them – or maybe all of them - if you don’t have any major objections.  It might cheer me up and help me to forget that you’re always trying to start an argument with me.”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian jested as Justin quickly retrieved his M&Ms and just as quickly returned to his spot on the floor.  “If eating junk food cheers you up, you ought to be the most cheerful guy in the whole world.  I wonder if we’d get along at all if you didn’t always have some M&Ms or some Pringles or something else to munch on after I start all these arguments.  The family that snacks together sticks together, I guess.”

 

“But we don’t snack together very often, Sweetheart,” Justin reminded him.  “You don’t very often snack at all.  That waistline, you know.  But I love you anyhow – even if you don’t want to share my snacks – or maybe because you don’t want to share my snacks.”

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian smiled at the kid.  “You know what I’d like to do.  I think maybe I want to hold your hand.”

 

“Sure you do, Mr. Brian Kinney,” Justin told him laughingly.  “I bet you do.  You know I hold the M&Ms bag in my left hand and ‘shovel’ the candy into my mouth with my right hand.  So if you could wait just a few minutes….”

 

“Yep, I can wait, Baby,” Brian ran his head through Justin’s hair.  “I love you, Mr. Justin Taylor, and I’ll be around when the M&Ms are gone.  Yep, I can wait.  Munch away.”

 

But Justin cuddled himself in closer to the big guy and let the unopened candy slip onto the floor.  It seemed to Brian that the kid had decided that it was the M&Ms that would do the waiting – and that was pretty darn romantic too.


	90. Chapter 289 - Boyfriends

Justin thought he had a problem.  He was considering what to do about it as the two denizens of the loft were settling into their accustomed places in front of the fake fireplace.

 

"OK, Fireplace," Justin thought to himself.  "Do your stuff.  Justin Taylor needs some help."  

 

He looked over at Brian as Brian wrapped his arm around him.  Justin wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to say something.  Brian was certainly not about to bring up the subject that they had discussed the previous evening and which Justin had hoped was settled.  "What the hell," Justin decided and he proceeded to open the conversation.

 

"It's still bothering you, isn't it?" He asked Brian.

 

"What's still bothering me?" Brian asked him back.

 

"Hey, Bri," Justin pleaded.  "You know what I'm talking about – the same thing we were talking about last night.  I thought it was settled then and that everything was OK."

 

"It was," Brian replied.

 

"It was not," Justin came back.  "If it was settled, how come you were talking about it to Michael today?"

 

"Damn, Mikey," Brian said.  "He knew that discussion was just between the two of us.  And he took your side too – against me – the best friend he has in the world – and then he told you about it – Damn Mikey."

 

"You ought to know Mikey wouldn't do that, Brian," Justin remonstrated.  "And he didn't either.  He didn't know, and you didn't know, that Hunter and Malcolm had come into the back door of the comic book store to do some unpacking for Mikey.  They didn't realize what a secret it was supposed to be and they thought it was funny and they told me.  Well maybe it wasn't funny but it wasn't anything all that serious either."

 

"So it's OK that Brian Kinney is Justin Taylor's boyfriend, I suppose?" Brian questioned.

 

Justin had to smile just a little bit.  "It's OK with me that Brian Kinney is Justin Taylor's boyfriend," He responded.  "It's better than OK with me.  And I thought it was all right with Brian Kinney too."

 

"Cut it out, Twink," Brian insisted.  "You know exactly what I mean."

 

"I know what you're saying, Bri," Justin told him.  "But I don't know what you mean – and I don't know why you're so upset."

 

"Yeah," Brian gritted his teeth.  "I am your boyfriend, OK, but I'm a lot of other things too.  It just bothered me that Lindsay introduced me to that Herb guy as Justin's boyfriend.  Yeah, I am, but that's not all I am.  I'm Brian Kinney, the CEO of Kinnetics.  I'm Brian Kinney, the super stud of Babylon…."  
  
"Retired," Justin interjected.

 

"Cut it out, Twink" Brian ordered.  "Just let me be.  I'll get over it.  I'm not mad at you."

 

"No, you're not," Justin acknowledged.  "But you are upset at Linz, Bri, and it wasn't all that bad.  Now just think about it.  You stopped by the art gallery where Linz is helping out.  Herb Johnson was there.  Herb Johnson just happens to be the art critic at the Post-Gazette.  I know him pretty well and he likes my work.  He has suggested my name to a lot of collectors around here.  He thinks I'm a budding genius.  And he's made a lot of sales for me over the last few years.  I'm going to paint something for him some day soon – as a 'thank you' gift."

 

"Sounds like this Herb character wants to be Justin Taylor's boyfriend," Brian complained, maybe not too seriously.

 

"Could be," Justin responded in kind.  "But I'm happy with you, most of the time at least, and I'm not sure Herb wants to leave his wife and eight kids to be with me."

 

"Bet if you just turned on the charm," Brian began to cajole.  "You can be pretty fetching when you have a mind to."

 

"Brian Kinney, you are so lucky that I love you," Justin reminded him.  "I might just really get mad at you every once in a while.  Herb knows all about you.  I always tell him you are the reason I do so well with my art stuff.  If I didn't have you, I don't think my work would be worth a hill of beans.  Herb has always said he'd like to meet you and Lindsay knew that.  So when you came into the gallery, she just naturally introduced you as Justin Taylor's boyfriend."

 

"Yeah, well what would you think," Brian wanted to know, "If I told Cynthia to introduce you to everybody as Brian's boyfriend, when you're paying one of your so-called 'visits' to Kinnetics?"

 

"I think I'd like it, Bri," Justin mused.  "Yeah, I would.  It might keep the predators away from you – and if you tried to hit on them after I left…."

 

"Cut it out, JT," Brian commanded.  "Remember, you're supposed to be trying to get me into a good humor.  You expect that kind of comment to help."

 

"Yeah, I do," Justin replied.  "And I think it's working too.  You are in a kind of a better humor.  I'm beginning to think you are listening to reason."

 

"Well, maybe I am," Brian admitted, "But when you paint that 'thank you' gift for John Herbson, I want you to sign it 'Brian Kinney's boyfriend."

 

"Can I sign it 'Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney's boyfriend'?" Justin asked.

 

"Good idea, Twink," Brian thought.  "That way there won't be any question in anybody's mind about who is who."

 

"It's a deal, Bri," Justin agreed happily.  "Now is this whole thing finally settled.  I thought it was settled last night.  I hope we won't have to do it again tomorrow."

 

"Yeah," Brian told him.  "I guess you're proud of yourself."

 

"Maybe a little," Justin confided.  "Keeping you happy is not easy, you know – but I know how to do it pretty well, if I must say so myself."

 

"Actually, you did a pretty good job last night too," Brian informed him.  "Maybe I was just a little teed off but you explained it last night.  I did see some humor in it actually.  So I was telling Mikey about it.  Do you have any idea how noisy Hunter and Malcolm are when they unpack in the back room?  Mikey and me know they always eavesdrop and then tell you whatever we're talking about so…."

 

"Brian Kinney," Justin exclaimed.  "You are a complete monster.  A hateful ogre.  My boyfriend is a terrible person."

 

"But he's still your boyfriend, I guess?" Brian wanted to know.

 

"Yeah, he is," Justin replied.  "And he's always gonna be too, for ever and ever.  He won't ever get away.'  
  
"Maybe he could if he wanted to," Brian supposed.  "But maybe he doesn't want to.  Maybe he likes things the way they are.  You're not mad are you – not with your excellent sense of humor."

 

"No I'm not mad, Bri," Justin told him, running his hand through Brian's hair "But I am reconsidering how to sign Herb What's-His-Name's 'thank you' gift….  Brian, is this how boyfriends act?"

 

"Some boyfriends," Brian replied.

 

That seemed to satisfy Justin.


	91. Chapter 290 - Guilt

As the guys settled themselves in front of their fake fireplace one evening, they were aware that it had been several days since they had done that.  Brian had been working on a big project at work, which had finally been successfully concluded, so that some sense of normalcy could return to the loft.  But what really was normalcy for the loft?

 

“It’s been a while since we were able to sit down like this in front of the fire,” Justin announced.

 

“Yeah it has,” Brian agreed.  “I’m really sorry I’ve been so busy at the office.  I guess I had to do it but I do feel a little bit guilty about neglecting you.  You know how important you are to me.  I think maybe I feel more than a little bit guilty about neglecting you.  I’ll try to make it up to you though.  I will.”

 

“Gee whiz, Bri,” Justin responded with some surprise.  “I don’t want you to feel guilty at all.  I know that you had to work on that account.  It’s a big one and it could lead to some other clients too.  I’m as happy as you are about how well Kinnetics is doing.  We’re going to be rich someday.  I don’t want you to feel guilty.  You weren’t neglecting me at all.  I know that.”

 

“We’re already rich, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “We’ve got plenty of money but we have each other too and that’s what makes us really rich.”

 

“Wow, Brian,” Justin gushed.  “I never thought you were neglecting me at all, but even if I did, which I don’t, that would make up for it.  Not that you should feel guilty at all.”

 

“I still do though.  Maybe it’s just because I do feel a little guilty, Baby,” Brian reasoned, “But I thought you sounded disappointed earlier.  You just didn’t sound like you.  Is something the matter?”

 

“No I wasn’t disappointed at all,” Justin insisted.  “I don’t think anything’s the matter.  Everything’s OK.”

 

“Well I still think something’s going on,” Brian insisted back.  “Something is bothering you.  Even if I do have to neglect you every once in a while, I still know you pretty well, Kiddo, and something is wrong.  I think you should tell me what it is?”

 

“I just thought maybe you were mad at me,” Justin confessed.  “You said during dinner that you had talked to your mother.”

 

“Talking with my mother would make me mad at you?” Brian wanted to know.  “Something is awry, my pet.  You better go on.”

 

“You’ve been busy a good bit of the past week, Bri,” Justin did go on.  “I know you had a good reason and I wasn’t disappointed or anything but I did have some extra time, so I went over to my mother’s place and did a few minor repair jobs for her.  Women aren’t good at fixing stuff, you know.  Then I thought about your mother and I stopped over at her place while I had our tools with me.  She had a few things that needed done so I did them for her.  I know you like to do that stuff for your mother but I had the time and so I just thought….”

 

:Justin Taylor,” Brian smiled at him.  “You’re feeling guilty.  That’s what the problem is.  You’re feeling guilty.  That’s why you think I might be mad at you.”

 

“And you are mad at me too, Bri,” Justin assumed.  “You just called me ‘Justin.’  You only call me ‘Justin’ when you’re mad at me.”

 

“Wrong,” Brian informed the kid.  “It may be true that I only call you ‘Justin’ when I’m mad at you.  I’m not even admitting that, but ‘Justin Taylor’ is not the same as ‘Justin’ without the ‘Taylor.’  ‘Justin Taylor’ only means that I’m surprised at you.  And I am surprised that you’re feeling guilty.”

 

“I never said I felt guilty, Bri” Justin maintained.  “I said I was afraid that your mother told you I was over there, and that you’d be mad at me.”

 

“Actually she did tell me you were over there,” Brian told him, “And she told me about all the things you fixed.  And she told me how great you are, and how lucky I was to find you and have you around.  She even said she couldn’t see what a great kid like you could see in a nasty old guy like me.”

 

“And you weren’t mad at all that I went over there without you and fixed her stuff?” Justin responded.

 

“Of course I wasn’t mad,” Brian smiled.  “How could I be mad when I was lucky enough to get such a great guy to fall in love with me?  What it did do though, was make me feel a little more guilty about neglecting that wonderful guy.  OK, I guess we were both feeling guilty.  Let’s forget this conversation so far, and just start over again.”

 

“You want me to forget this conversation?” Justin laughed.  “You told me you were rich because you have me.  You told me you were lucky to get a great guy like me to fall in love with you.  And now you want me to forget the conversation and start over.  Not a chance, Brian Kinney.  We do not forget any conversations where you say things like that.  You should be ashamed of even making such a suggestion.”

 

“So you want me to feel guilty about making an innocent suggestion?” Brian joked.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Justin joked back.  “I guess a little well-placed guilt is OK, every once in a while.”

 

“Which means that you’ll still feel guilty when you try to pull one of your crazy plots on me,” Brian concluded, “Well-placed guilt if I ever knew of any such.”

 

“OK, Mr. Brian,” Justin smiled archly.  “You are right as usual.  I will continue to feel guilty when I try one of my crazy plots on you.  At least as guilty as I usually feel when I try one of my crazy plots on you.”

 

“So you’re admitting the existence of these crazy plots?” Brian surmised.

 

“Not at all,” Justin replied.  “All I said is that I’d feel guilty if I ever did try some crazy plot on you.”

 

The conversation died out and they fell into one of their extended quiet periods, which so often punctuated their talks in front of the fire.

 

It was Brian who eventually resumed the conversation.  “You aren’t trying to pull one of your crazy plots on me now, are you?” he asked the kid.  “This discussion seems like maybe you are.  You wouldn’t have needed to, Baby.  You could have got what you wanted just by playing on my guilt about neglecting you.”

 

“Not as much fun as hatching a crazy plot,” Justin teased.  “But I haven’t asked for anything, and I don’t want you to do anything except sit here with me, so why should I waste a crazy plot?”

 

“Well, I’m confused,” Brian remarked resignedly.

 

“Gee whiz, Bri,” Justin confided.  “All I really wanted was for you to get that contract stuff settled so we could get back together in front of the fireplace and get things back to normal.”

“And since I’m confused, I guess you think things are back to normal?” Brian wondered.

 

“Should I feel guilty?” Justin grinned, answering the question with one of his own..

 

“Not at all,” Brian answered.

 

And that concluded the discussion for the night.  Things were indeed back to normal.


	92. Chapter 291 - Wheeling and Dealing

Justin waited until the guys were seated on the floor in front of their fireplace to tell Brian what he wanted to tell him.

 

"Brian, I am going to tell you something because I don't want you to think I'm keeping stuff from you," he started off.  "I do not want you to do anything.  I just want to tell you something.  OK?"

 

"Sure, Baby," Brian assured him, "You can tell me anything any time.  You know that.  Why would you think I'd figure you wanted me to do something just because you tell me something?"

 

"Cut the sarcasm, Kinney," Justin took the offensive,  "I don't want to do this and I don't want you to do this either.  Daphne's sorority is sponsoring a trip to the dog races in Wheeling.  It's for charity.  She wanted us to go but I told her 'No' cause I didn't think you'd want to go and I didn't want to go either."

 

"You're sure you didn't want to go?" Brian inquired.

 

"Naw," Justin repeated.  "I didn't want to go.  If you wanted to go, of course I'd go too but I don't really want to go.  We could give them a donation for their charity though.  What do you think about that?"  
  
"Yeah," Brian agreed, "Good thinking, Twink.  You can pick the amount and we'll send it off."

 

"OK, Brian," Justin concluded.  "That's what we'll do.  You're sure you don't want to go?"

 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Brian replied.  "I'd rather go to the Wheeling Symphony than the dog races."

 

"Careful, Mr. Kinney," Justin grinned.  "You don't want to commit yourself too much.  You know Ethan played the Mendelssohn Concerto with the Wheeling Symphony last season and they want him back for the Tchaikovsky as soon as they can schedule it."

 

"Like I wouldn't have to go down there if the fiddler was playing," Brian laughed.  "Like you wouldn't weasel around till you got me to go.  Like maybe I don't know how Justin Taylor operates.  Well, save yourself the trouble.  I'll go willingly when the time comes.  I actually like the Tchaikovsky."

 

"You try to take the fun out of everything, Kinney?" Justin retorted half in jest.  "And you actually know the Tchaikovsky?"

 

"Yep, Brian responded.  "Dum, Dum, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da ,Da, Dum," Brian approximated the major theme of the first movement.  "Don't you know I know a lot of stuff about classical music?"

 

"Yeah, I do," Justin conceded.  "But I'm still surprised a little bit when you demonstrate it."

 

"Crash Laundry Detergent," Brian told him.

 

"Crash Laundry Detergent?" Justin echoed.

 

"Yeah," Brian told him.  "Remember my Crash Laundry Detergent TV commercial.  That was the tune the soap sang to that crazy housewife when she poured Crash into the washer."

 

"I forgot that, Bri," Justin laughed.  "That commercial played about two years.  I guess I forced myself to forget it.  Gosh, that was irritating."

 

"Raised Crash's sales 33% and brought a wad of cash to Kinnetics," Brian reminded him, "But I guess it was a bit irritating at that.  I guess being irritating is sometimes a part of an advertiser's job.  Whatever moves the product.  Some people are irritating for commercial reasons  - and some other people seem to be irritating just  because they enjoy it."

 

"Are you possibly trying to insult me?" Justin laughingly questioned the big guy.

 

"Not unless you really do enjoy being irritating," Brian came back.

 

"Well we use Crash right here, BK, and it never sang any Tchaikovsky to me when I poured it in the washing machine," Justin groused, ignoring Brian's previous statement.  "And it never sang any Tchaikovsjy to you either since you've never done a load of washing – probably never in your whole life."

 

"OK," Brian replied with a smile.  "I'll do a load tomorrow and I'll bet I hear Tchaikovsky when I pour the Crash."

 

"If you don't forget to add the soap entirely, Bri," Justin told him.  "Which you probably will.  You can do a lot of things well, Sweetheart, but I'm not betting on you in the laundry."

 

"OK, Twink," Brian informed him.  "I'm going to let you in on a little secret that we didn't even mention in the commercial.  If you forget to put Crash in the washer, it plays the theme of the second movement."

 

"Cut it out, Brian Kinney," Justin laughed.  "You know I don't want you anywhere near the washer and you're taking advantage of that.  I'll handle the washing and I'll think Tchaikovsky when I pour."

 

"OK," Brian acquiesced," But I'll bet you never used Crash till that commercial.  Bet that's why we're using Crash around here now – my Tchaikovsky commercial."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin smiled broadly.  "Here I thought you said you were only irritating for business reasons.  I hope you're not a person who just gets a kick out of being irritating."

 

Brian squeezed Justin closer to himself, which did not seem to irritate Justin in the least, and silence fell upon the loft for a considerable period.

 

It was Brian who eventually renewed the conversation.  "You're sure you don't want to go to the dog races?" He asked.  "You know I'll go with you if you do."

 

"No, I really don't want to," Justin assured him, "But if you wanted to go, you know I'd go with you."

 

"Naw," Brian responded. "We'll just send the contribution.  Make sure it's a nice big one though."

 

"Will do," Justin concurred.  

 

"And, Twink," Brian added with some fake superciliousness.  "We'll be there when Ethan plays the Tchaikovsky.  It's the month after next, isn't it?"

 

"How did you know that, Kinney," Justin was surprised.  "I don't think the actual date has even been set but you're probably close enough.  Just how did you know?"

 

"Met Ethan on the street the other day and he just happened to mention it," Brian revealed.

 

"You know, Bri, I can't really figure out whether you like Ethan or not," Justin wondered.  "But you should like him.  He likes you."

 

"He damn well ought to like me," Brian riposted. "If it weren't for me, old Ethan Gold might have got stuck with you."

 

"Thanks a real lot, Brian," Justin replied with a grin.  "You just might be right but I don't think so.  Actually Ethan was just not the right guy for me."

 

"Of course not," Brian said confidently.  "Brian Kinney was the one and only right guy for you."

 

"Yeah," Justin purred, rubbing his head against Brian's cheek.  "Yeah, he was.  I couldn't irritate Ethan no matter how hard I tried."


	93. Chapter 292 - Square deal

The fire was lit.  The guys were already in place - watching it flicker away.  Things in the loft were absolutely normal - absolutely, absolutely normal.

 

“And just when were you planning to tell me about this?” Brian was complaining perhaps.

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin seemed to be explaining.  “I guess I was planning to tell you tonight.  That’s why I told you tonight.  I don’t think I’d have told you tonight if I was planning to tell you tomorrow.  And it’s like three weeks away so it’s not like I was keeping something from you.  You know I wouldn’t ever do a thing like that.”

 

“What I mean is how long have you known about it and didn’t tell me till now?”  Brian rephrased. non-grammatically.  “And you knew exactly what I was asking too, Twink.  How long?”

 

“Well I guess I first heard about it maybe two weeks ago,” Justin admitted, “But I didn’t know all the details and I knew you’d want to know all the details so I didn’t want to tell you till I did know all the details.”

 

“And both Ted and Melanie are on the committee for this debacle,” Brian demanded. “And you didn’t know all the details till now?”

 

“Well neither did they, Bri,” Justin defended himself.  “There’s a lot of things to plan, Brian, and the committee had some decisions to make.  That stuff was only all done a couple of days ago.”

 

“So you only kept this a secret from me for a couple of days then?” Brian surmised.  “Why any delay at all?”

 

“Maybe I was hoping that Ted or Melanie would tell you first,” Justin offered a possibility.  “You see Ted like every day at the office.  I thought maybe he’d want to tell you.”

 

Hey, Baby,” Brian had to laugh.  “Did you really think anybody was about to tell Brian Kinney about this  – anybody but you, I mean?  That’s pretty funny.  You should have known none of them would.  It’s you who always gets stuck with delivering any bad news.”

 

“Well funny things sometimes happen, Bri,” Justin laughed too.  “And a guy can always hope, can’t he?”

 

“And I guess you hope I’m going to go to this affair too?” Brian was still laughing.  “I bet you do.”

 

“Darn it, Brian Kinney,” Justin quit laughing.  “You know I never want you to do anything you don’t want to do.  And I don’t think you should do anything you don’t want to do either.  I’d like to go for at least a little while though – so if you decide you don’t want to go, I guess I’ll ask your permission to go by myself.  But please let me finish telling you all the stuff you need to know before you decide not to go with me.”  
  
Brian didn’t answer right away.  He was sitting there with a bemused look on his face, gazing at the flickering flames in the fireplace.  Somehow or other the pause got extended for a time – which seemed satisfactory to both of the discussants.  But the discussion itself was certainly not over.

 

“OK, Sweetheart,” Brian eventually broke the silence.  “There’s gonna be a square dance at the Gay and Lesbian Center.  A damn square dance – who the hell ever thought that up?  And Ted and Melanie are on the committee.  Now what details do I need to know before I decide I don’t want to go to a square dance?”

 

“Well it’s for charity, Bri,” Justin told him.  “For kids with AIDS.  The Center is just trying to help the kids who need help.”

 

“And you think it’s a good idea to have a charity event that nobody will come to?” Brian wondered.  “And you think that will help those kids?”

 

“The planners figure they can sell 500 tickets, Bri,” Justin informed him.  “There is a large square dancing community in town, and there aren’t all that many square dances scheduled either.”

 

“Geez,” Brian was astonished.  “If they can draw 500 crazy square dancers, nobody’ll miss me.”  
  
”I will,” Justin pointed out.  “And other people will too.  Gus will.”

 

“Gus?” Brian was even more astonished.  “What’s going on with Gus?  What will he be doing at a square dance?”

 

“Playing a little hoe-down fiddle music,” Justin replied.  “If it’s OK with you, that is.  It’s really all up to you – like it always is.  If you say ‘no’ then….”

 

“Cut it out, Twink,” Brian grinned at him.  “Nothing is ever up to me and you know it too.  You’re a planning committee of one whose only purpose is to see that nothing is ever up to me.”

 

“Now that’s really unfair, Brian,” Justin protested only mildly.  “You know that’s not true – and I didn’t have anything at all to do with them asking Gus to play the fiddle.  But he really wants to do it, Bri – and I think he wants to do it to impress you.  That’s really why he wants to do it”

 

“Baby,” Brian was smiling.  “When you set a trap you really set a trap.  But before I say I’ll go, is this shindig gonna be fancy dress – I hope not?”

 

“Well maybe you could wear a flannel shirt with jeans, Bri,” Justin suggested.  “You’ve already got the jeans and maybe we could go to the mall and get you a nice flannel shirt….”

 

“There are no nice flannel shirts, Sweetheart, and I am not going to any mall to get any flannel shirt either,” Brian stated emphatically.  “You go and get it.  Just don’t take Emmett with you.  And don’t take Jason with you either – or me and Brandon will be wearing the same damn shirt, I bet.”

 

“Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin smiled back.  “Ever the clothes horse – worried that somebody else will have the same flannel shirt.  I’ll take Malcolm with me and we’ll try to get you a designer label, one-of-a-kind flannel shirt.  Only the very best for Brian Kinney.”

 

“I know I can depend on you,” Brian told him with a trace of irony.  “I wonder if you already have the shirt bought.  Wouldn’t be surprised at all if you did.  But what the hell are we gonna do at the dance except to hear Gus on his fiddle?  We can’t square dance.  We don’t know a do-si-do from a fa-si-do.  And we don’t know anybody to teach us either – not that I want to learn.  I come from the big city, you know.”

 

“You know what, Bri,” Justin spoke slowly.  “Actually I did a little bit of square dancing at St. James.  There was this square dance club….”

 

“And you were the damn president and the top dancer too,” Brian grinned as he posited an end to Justin’s sentence.  “And you won several prizes for square dancing and you could have been a professional square dancer – if there were any such thing….”

 

“Cut it out. Brian,” Justin laughed at him.  “I wasn’t the president but I guess I might have been the best square dancer in the club….  I could teach you the basic steps if you wanted to learn….”

 

“Well I don’t want to learn,” Brian was seeing the humor of the situation.  “But if you want me to learn those steps, something tells me I just might change my mind – regardless of what I want.  One more case where something is completely up to me, I don’t think”

 

And the discussion fell into hiatus again - for an even longer time than previously – but the subject did come up again some time later.

 

“Is there anything else I need to know about this stellar evening, Baby?” Brian asked.  “I sure hope not.  It’s bad enough already”

 

“Just one more little thing, Bri,” Justin admitted cautiously.  “They hired a professional caller but that’s a hard job and he’ll need a few breaks during the evening – so I’m gonna fill in for him a couple of times while he gets a little rest – just like about fifteen minutes a couple of times during the dance….”

 

“But didn’t you say you were going to ask my permission to go yourself if I didn’t go?” Brian asked him.  “What if I had denied said permission?”

 

“Well I guess I wouldn’t have gone then, Honey,” Justin told him.  “You’re the boss around here….  And Brian, you know I do appreciate your coming. I know you’re just doing it for me.  I’m sorry if you don’t really want to go.  I shouldn’t….”

 

“Baby,” Brian squeezed the kid.  “You know what – I’ve decided I do want to go.  I wouldn’t miss this thing for the world – but I’m not sure about doing any dancing….”

 

“Well, I guess that would be up to you, Sir,” Justin replied, snuggling himself closer to the other occupant.  “But we could talk about it more tomorrow maybe.”

 

The fireplace blazed away for a considerable time after that final exchange – but this time the discussion did not resume.  The guys had an unerring sense of what was important – and what wasn’t.


	94. Chapter 293 - All Squared Away

It was well after midnight when the denizens of the loft kind of staggered into that loft – way too late for any fireside chat – under normal circumstances that is – but then circumstances were not usually normal in the loft.

 

“Turn on the fireplace, Bri,” Justin suggested in his most insistent tone.  “We need to talk.”

 

“As soon as I get this flannel shirt off, Sweetheart,” Brian told him.  “I don’t like flannel shirts – too hot.”

 

“Just leave it on, Kinney” Justin smiled at him,  “Unless you have a hair shirt you can put on.  That’s what you really deserve.  You are an evil person.  You’re lucky I’m even talking to you.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess I am lucky about that, Baby,” Brian agreed, “But maybe it’s bad luck we’re talking about here too …”

 

The guys soon settled themselves into their usual positions – Brian with his blue flannel shirt opened all the way down the front but still on – as a kind of compromise.  Justin did not resist when Brian put his arm around the kid so Brian figured the situation was well in hand – or al least capable of being handled.

 

“Now you said you wanted to talk about something  ….” Brian said, “And so here we are….”

 

“Sheila,” Justin interrupted.  “I guess we should start off with Sheila, Kinney.  You danced with her almost as much as you danced with me tonight – and Sheila is a female too, Brian – in case you didn’t even notice.”

 

“Yep, I noticed,” Brian admitted.  “And a straight female too – which is maybe the best kind of female ….  But she wasn’t making a play for me or anything….”

 

“Quit trying to change the subject, Brian,” Justin insisted.  “You went behind my back with that straight female and became like an expert square dancer and you never told me either.  You were trying to trick me I guess  ….”

 

“I was not trying to trick you at all, Baby,” Brian defended himself.  “Maybe I was trying to surprise you though – like a lot of times you try to surprise me – but I would never try to trick you – like you would never try to trick me….”

 

“OK, BK,” Justin sounded unconvinced though he had a grin on his face.  “Don’t try to throw any of the blame for this on me.  All I did was ….”

 

“Arrange for me and Brandon to have the same pattern in our flannel shirts maybe,” Brian finished Justin’s sentence in a way Justin had not intended.

 

“That was a complete  accident, Brian,” Justin pointed out defensively.  “Me and Malcolm went to Nifty Shoppe over at the Waterfront and picked out that shirt for you – you wouldn’t go.  They’re pretty exclusive at Nifty Shoppe – you know that – and they said they were the only place in town that had that pattern and the blue was so right for you …. It just seemed to say ‘Brian Kinney.’  Malcolm thought so and so did I….”

 

“And I guess the red one just said ‘Brandon Keane’ to you guys,” Brian laughed.  “So you sent Jason over to Nifty Shoppe too.  Brandon said that Jason picked his  …..”

 

“Dammit, Kinney,” Justin stopped him.  “Now you are making me really mad.  You think I sent Jason over there - which I didn’t.  I found out later that Malcolm told Jason where we got your shirt so maybe…..  But what makes me really irate is that you think I’d have picked out red for Brandon.  Well for your information, Brandon would have looked like - perfect in the purple – but red was not right for him at all.  I’m surprised at Jason – even if red is Jason’s favorite color….”

 

“And maybe you know how Phil Stern got the same pattern in green?” Brian continued, “Or how Al Walters ended up with the brown.  I bet everybody at the dance thought Big Lots had a clearance sale on that pattern….”

 

“I don’t know anything about that, Brian,” Justin smothered a laugh, “But I bet nobody at the dance would have noticed at all - if you guys hadn’t pulled that trick of exchanging shirts every half hour or so.”

 

“Your fault too, Honey,” Brian accused him.  “Me and Brandon were just gonna exchange ours – like for a little joke - but when you saw me in the red one – you ordered me to get rid of that shirt so - I just switched to Phil’s green one – and things just moved on from there …..  But here I am in the blue one you picked out for me.  I wouldn’t want any other shirt if I could have the one you picked out ….”

 

“You are so full of it, Kinney,” Justin laughed, “And slick too – but you aren’t getting out of this all that easily.  Remember we were talking about Sheila before your clever digression  ….”

 

“Sheila is a friend of Kim who works at the office,” Brian explained, “As you have already found out I’m sure - since Cynthia was at the dance too.  I don’t remember exactly how it all happened but Sheila volunteered to show me some square-dancing moves and I guess I was like a natural at it and the rest is history   ….”  
  
”Well you must have spent a lot of time with Sheila to get as good as you are,” Justin groused.  “Almost as good as me.  And I did offer to coach you myself….”

 

“But I didn’t want to spend my time with you messing around with any old square dancing,” Brian squeezed the twink.  “Messing around maybe – but not square dancing though  …..”

 

This led to a time-out in the discussion – maybe not as long as usual due to the lateness of the hour – but long enough nevertheless.

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian eventually returned to the subject at hand.  “Me and Sheila only had maybe four practice sessions.  But they were kinda fun.  Sheila says there’s this big square-dancing club in Pittsburgh.  I was surprised.  She’s a member and she thinks I should join.  Of course she’d want you to join too ….”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin laughed at him.  “You might just be pushing this a bit too far.  And I might just decide that I want to join that square-dancing club and I don’t think that’s what you really …..”

 

“OK, Sweetheart,” Brian conceded.  “I guess you’re right.  I’ll quit if you’ll quit.  So our discussion of the dance is over?”  
  
”Well you did dance a lot with Sheila,” Justin maintained.  “Like every time I turned around there you two were….”

 

“But, Baby,” Brian interjected.  “So I danced a couple of times with Sheila.  But I saved the last dance for you – like I always save the last dance for you ….”

 

“And just why would you want to do that Mr. Kinney?” Justin snuggled himself closer to the big guy next to him.  “Why would you always want to save the last dance for me?”

 

“Maybe because I don’t want you to forget who’s taking you home and in whose arms you want to be?” Brian conjectured.  “Although it’s not like – actually taking you straight home at all.  Like tonight for example - we had to stop at Gino’s for spaghetti on our way home – even if you were all mad and upset.”

 

“Well a person can be all mad and upset,” Justin reminded him, “And still be hungry…..”

 

“So if you’re not all that mad and upset now,” Brian presumed, “Maybe I can finally take this beautiful blue flannel shirt off?”

 

“Actually, I’ll be glad help you get it off, Kinney,” Justin volunteered.  “If you can finally shut up about that dumb old square dance – and pay some attention to me – I’ll be glad to help.”

 

That led to a brief pause in the conversation – which allowed for some other activities to commence.  But the subject that would not die – did not die easily.

 

“Hey, Kiddo,” Brian remembered.  “You said purple would have been the perfect color shirt for Brandon tonight.  Too bad nobody wore the purple ….”

 

“You know what though, Bri,” Justin whispered in his ear as he tightened both of his arms around Brian’s neck.  “Mikey and Ben weren’t there because Mikey didn’t feel so good and was throwing up.  Well if Ben had come ….”


	95. Chapter 294 - The Wise Old Owl

Justin seemed a little nervous as the guys settled themselves onto the loft floor in front of the blazing fake fireplace.  Brian noticed, but decided it would be best to let the kid initiate any conversation – which he did – and pretty quickly too.

 

“Hey, Bri, Justin began.  “You know that girl at the Institute who gives all the good advice – about relationships and stuff?”

 

“You mean Cassandra, I guess,” Brian replied.  “Did you get some new advice from her that I may not like?  Like maybe we weren’t meant for each other after all?  Is that why you seem a little edgy tonight?”

 

“No, I didn’t get any advice that you won’t like – it wasn’t exactly advice, Bri” Justin assured him, “And yeah, I’m talking about the girl you call Cassandra - but that’s not her real name cause I won’t tell you her real name.  Well, maybe I never told you this either but she only gives advice personally to a very few of us so most people at the Institute don’t know how good she is - or rather they don’t know that she’s actually the one who’s so good at giving advice or like….”

 

“Baby,” Brian interrupted him.  “You know who you’re talking to.  It’s me – Brian Kinney – I love you – you don’t have to be so nervous.  I don’t know why you’re so nervous but you are – and you don’t need to be.  You ought to know that.”

 

“Yeah, I know, Brian,” Justin admitted, “But I’m like going to ask you for advice – and I want your advice too – but I think you’re going to think the whole thing is funny and not be serious….”

 

“Sunshine,” Brian told him.  “Anything that’s serious to you will be serious to me – but I don’t think I want to promise you that I won’t maybe laugh just a little because a lot of things that are serious to you have some humorous elements.  OK?”

 

“Yeah – I guess so,” Justin equivocated.  “Well, Ellen – damn – I said her real name – Cassandra – she’s gonna be out-of-town on an internship for six months….”

 

“And you don’t think you can survive without her advice?” Brian completed the sentence for him.  “Or you don’t think you can ‘handle’ me without her help and advice or   ….?”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin pleaded.  “See – you said you’d be serious and you aren’t being serious at all.”

 

“OK, Baby, I’m sorry,” Brian back-tracked.  “Go ahead and tell me what the problem is.  Whatever it is - if I can help, I’ll do my best.”

 

“Well,” Justin bit the bullet.  “You know we have this school newspaper at the Institute that comes out three times a week? Well, Ellen – Cassandra that is – she writes an advice column and it’s real popular.  Nobody knows who writes it and it’s called the Wise Old Owl – and only a very few of us know who the wise old owl is.  She gives all kinds of good advice and she’s helped a lot of people over there – and she’s gonna be gone for six months….”  
  
”Well they’ll still have you, Sweetheart,” Brian interrupted with a grin on his face.  “You know how to solve everybody’s problems.  You’d be every bit as good as any wise old owl.”

 

“That’s exactly it, Brian,” Justin told him.  “That’s what she thinks too.  She wants me to write the Wise Old Owl column while she’s gone.”

 

“Wise Old Justin?” Brian laughed despite an effort not to.  “My little Justin is about to become wise old Justin – advisor to the whole Institute.  The good advice which I always get will now be available to everybody at the Institute….”

 

“See what I mean, Kinney,” Justin grumbled.  “I knew you’d think it was funny.  I’m not going to do it.  I should have just told Ellen ‘no’ and never told you anything at all about it.  I’m sorry I didn’t….”

 

“Wait a minute, Kiddo,” Brian told him.  “Give me a chance to adjust to my surprise and maybe I can help….”  
  
”I doubt it,” Justin replied.  

 

The conversation died out at this point and the guys sat huddled together for quite a while.  And the pause seemed to help Justin’s attitude despite his expressed doubt.  At any rate, Brian tried his very hardest to help - and probably succeeded.

 

“Do you even have time to take on the wise owl duties with everything else you have to do?” Brian asked the kid when they came up for air.  “You’re awfully busy already.”

 

“Yeah, I think I do, Bri,” Justin said.  “It doesn’t take all that much time to give good advice if you understand the problem.  You don’t need to worry about my losing any time with you.  I’m too smart to even consider doing it if that was going to happen….”

 

“I’m glad to hear that, Baby,” Brian replied, “But I was really thinking of you – not me.  You’re so busy on your art projects and stuff.  I just don’t know how much time it would take to be a wise old owl since I never had any experience with anybody taking my advice.  I don’t ever expect I’ll be a wise old owl.”

 

“That’s not true at all, Kinney,” Justin objected.  “I take your advice a lot and so do other people too.  I just don’t let you know cause I don’t want you to get big-headed – and I guess the other people don’t let you know because they think you’d be embarrassed maybe.  Your image and all.”

 

“So you don’t want me to get big-headed, eh?” Brian laughed.  “Well have you ever seen an owl’s head?  Pretty big I think.  But thanks anyhow for pretending that you ever take my advice – even if maybe I don’t believe it.”  
  
”Hey Brian,” Justin reminded him.  “I’m kind of asking for your advice now, I think – and I expect I’ll take it too.  And for sure I won’t become the wise old owl if you say not to – but that would be more like obeying an order than taking advice – and you know how I always obey orders.”

 

“In your own personal and inimitable style you do, I guess,” Brian was still laughing, “But nobody but you knows it….  And I’m certainly not about to order you not to do it if you decide you want to.  But you always take Cassandra’s advice too, Baby.  If she asked you to take over The Wise Old Owl column, she must be like - advising you to do it.”

 

“You know what, Bri,” Justin told him, cuddling just a little closer.  “I really don’t want you to get a big head, but I’m taking Ellen’s – Cassandra’s – advice right now.  She told me to talk to you about it and get your opinion before I decided anything.  She said you know me better than anybody and so you could give me better advice than anybody – that you’d know if I could do it or not.”  
  
”And just how would she know that?” Brian wanted to know.  “How does she know so much about us?  I’ve only seen her like maybe twice and haven’t exchanged more than a dozen words with her in my whole life.  So how would she know that?”

  

“Maybe because I talk to her a lot about you, Bri,” Justin postulated.  “Like about what a really great guy you are….”  
  
”And the wise old owl falls for that, Sweetheart,” Brian faked surprise.  “How did she get to be such a wise old owl being as gullible as that?”

 

“She’s not gullible at all, Brian,” Justin insisted.  “She is really a wise old owl.  That’s why it’s scary to try to replace her for six months….”

 

“Baby, you could do it – if you wanted to.  Yeah, you could.  You’re really a special person,” Brian assured him.  “I’m not saying you should though – all I’m saying is that you could.  Yeah, you could do it if you wanted to.  You’re a pretty wise old owl – in your own way of course….”  
  
The conversation died away at this point.  Brian thought that Justin was more relaxed than he had been earlier and neither of them was in any particular hurry to continue the discussion.

 

“Well,” Brian finally broke the silence, “Are you gonna do it?”

 

“I don’t know yet, Bri,” Justin told him, “Gimme a day or two.  But you’ve been a really big help – just thinking that I could do it if I wanted to.  You know something else, that’s exactly what Ellen said you’d tell me.  She knows about us.  She is the Wise Old Owl, you know.”

 

Brian thought he felt a tear in his eye as he squeezed the kid and ran his fingers through Justin’s hair.  He was thinking that Cassandra was, in fact, a really wise old owl – that Justin was also a wise old owl – and that just maybe – maybe Brian Kinney was a wise old owl too.


	96. Chapter 295 - Elementary My Dear Justin

The fireplace was lit and the guys were seated on the floor of the loft facing the flickering flames.  It was a scene often duplicated in the loft.  It afforded the guys a chance to talk – and they took ample advantage….

 

“You said you were having Jason and Malcolm over to lunch today,” Brian began the evening’s conversation.  “Did everything go OK?  You know I told you that you could have them for dinner if you wanted to and then I could be here too  – but I guess you didn’t want me.”

 

“Exactly wrong, Kinney,” Justin laughed at him.  “It was them I didn’t want here tonight – not when I could have you all to myself.  And anyhow….”  
  
”And anyhow you guys were working on some super secret project that I wasn’t supposed to know about,” Brian posited.  “Probably some secret business of the Association of Blond Twinks.”  
  
””Beautiful Blond Twinks,” Justin corrected Brian’s omission,  “But nope, that wasn’t what we were doing at all.  We were helping Malcolm do some research for a play he’s going to direct and we had to have computer access - so we thought it would be better to eat here than go to some restaurant.  And yeah, everything went OK.  We got what we wanted to do done pretty quick too.”

 

There was a short pause then – and it seemed like Justin was thinking about what he wanted to say – or maybe how he wanted to say it - and then he said….

 

“Hey, Brian, you know how we like to watch old movies together…?  You wouldn’t be mad if I watched an old movie without you, would you?”

 

“Like you want me to get out of here so you can watch an old movie by yourself?” Brian wondered.  “Now that is odd – even for you.”

 

“Of course not, Brian,” Justin laughed  “I’d never want to watch an old movie without you – not if I could watch it with you.  You should know that.”

 

“Well I thought I knew that,” Brian agreed, “And then you asked that off-the-wall question – and you’re not one for asking aimless questions – even if they do seem pretty aimless sometimes - so I was wondering….”

 

“We got through what we had to do pretty fast after lunch, Bri,” Justin explained.  “And then Malcolm said there was a good movie on TCM and he wanted to watch it – so I guess we did….”

 

“Something tells me not to ask this question,” Brian laughed, “But I’m gonna bite anyhow - against my better judgment though.  So what movie did you guys watch?”

 

“It was a Sherlock Holmes movie with some guy named Basil something-or-other,” Justin recalled.  “It was real good.  And that Sherlock Holmes is a pretty smart guy.  If I committed a crime, I’d want to stay away from Sherlock Holmes….”  
  
”And the name of this movie was…?” Brian interrupted Justin’s rambling.

 

“’The Hound of the Baskervilles’” Justin told him.  “It’s about this family….”  
  
”I know what it’s about, Baby,” Brian cut him off.  “I’ve seen it lots of times.  There are several versions but I think I like the Basil Rathbone - see how I never forget a name - version the best of them all – so you saw the best of the _Hounds_.  There are a lot of those old Sherlock Holmes movies with Rathbone and Nigel Bruce, and I think you saw the best of them too.  But surely you knew about Sherlock Holmes before….?”

 

“Of course I knew about Sherlock Holmes, Brian,” Justin assured him.  “I’m not illiterate.  I even read a couple of those stories – Arthur Conan Doyle - but I think I liked the movie better than the stories.”  
  
”Well I guess I’m a little surprised.  I wouldn’t have ever picked that out for us to watch,” Brian continued.  “There are too many better movies to watch when we get the chance.  So I guess I’m glad you saw this one without me….”  
  
”Then I don’t suppose you’d want to watch some of the others….?” Justin replied, perhaps as a suggestion.

 

“Are you telling me that you want to watch more of that Sherlock Holmes series – with me?” Brian seemed surprised.  “You know if you really want to….”  
  
”Well we all liked this one today,” Justin interrupted him.  “And Jason said that he’s gonna order them all from Netflix and when him and Brandon have their old movie night….”  
  
”Brandon and Jason have old movie nights?” Brian was taken aback, “Like we do?”

 

“Yeah, I guess they do,” Justin confirmed.  “But not exactly like us.  Brandon has never seen them either - so when they watch an old movie, they’re both watching it for the first time.”

 

“So how do they pick what pictures to watch?” Brian asked.  “There are zillions of old movies out there and a lot of them are pretty awful.  They’d have to….”

 

“I think Brandon’s mother helps them pick, Brian,” Justin explained, “And I guess I better tell you this too cause you might find out and decide to be mad about it - not that I was like trying to keep it a secret or anything - sometimes I tell Jason what movies we watch and then they watch them too.  They loved the Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire movies and _Seven Brides for Seven_ _Brothers_ too.”

 

“That makes you an accessory before the fact, Baby,” Brian laughed, “Beware of Sherlock.  But I don’t care if you tell them what movies we watch.  I don’t suppose there’s any big secret there – and I guess copycatting is not really a crime either.  But you know what - since I’m not all that big on watching the rest of those old Sherlock Holmes movies, maybe you could go over to Jason’s and watch with them when Netflix delivers the goods….”

 

“I don’t think that would work at all, Brian,” Justin smirked knowingly.  “I don’t think they’d want company for their old movie night any more than we would – and I wouldn’t want to set any such precedent….”

 

“Nope,” Brian quickly agreed.  “We don’t want any precedents set – not like that anyhow.  So maybe you and Malcolm can go over to Jason’s in the afternoon sometime - before he sends the pictures back to Netflix - and you both can watch them there.  Maybe Jason would want to see them twice anyhow.”

 

“Well I guess we could do that – if you don’t want to watch them – I guess we could,” Justin semi-pouted.

 

“Well look at it this way, Baby,” Brian grinned at him.  “If Jason and Brandon watch those movies over there and we watch them over here,” Brian asked him, ”What about Malcolm?  I guess him and Hunter could watch them together but Malcolm could like - maybe - feel left out ….”

 

“OK Kinney,” Justin apparently gave in, “You win.  You always figure out some way to get things to be just the way you want them.  Seems like you always get your way.  I don’t know how you do it but you always do.”

 

“Elementary my dear Justin,” Brian laughed.  “Quite elementary. A combination of clear thinking and hard logic.”

 

“Oh yeah, Kinney,” Justin was seeing the humor in the situation and replied in kind.  “Well I bet my life would have been a lot more interesting and exciting if it had been Sherlock Holmes who came out of Babylon that night instead of clear-thinking, logical Brian Kinney.”

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian suggested.  “You might have been very lucky it was Brian Kinney and not Sherlock Holmes who came out of Babylon on that fateful night.  Sherlock was not a particularly nice guy – like I am - and he didn’t have infinite patience either.  I think he just might have decided to feed you to that hound of the Baskervilles before he bothered to solve the mystery for Sir Henry.  I expect that would have been interesting and exciting for you.”  
  
”Well – when I think more about it, Sweetheart - maybe I am lucky it was Brian Kinney that night,” Justin considered, while cuddling himself closer to the smiling guy next to him.  “Sherlock Holmes played the violin and I’m not all that good with guys who play the violin….”

 

“And you know what else, Sweetheart,” Brian told him idly as he ran his fingers through the kid’s hair.  “I’ve been doing some thinking too – maybe I should take a few violin lessons myself….”  
  
Justin’s only response was an enigmatic smile.  He figured he could convince Brian that he did not need any violin lessons at all – and even get to see the Sherlock Holmes movies too if he wanted to.  Yeah, he could.  It would be elementary.  And it wouldn’t involve all that much clear thinking or hard logic either.


	97. Chapter 296 - Long Distance Please

The fireplace was lit.  Brian was sitting in front of it, staring vacantly toward the flames and holding his cell phone in his right hand.  Then it rang.  It was the call he was expecting….

 

“This is all your fault, Kinney,” the familiar voice at the other end declared.  “All your fault.”

 

“Yep it is,” Brian conceded with a grin not noticed at the other end.  “I maneuvered that crew to Spain – all by myself.  It wasn’t easy but I did it….”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin interrupted, perhaps with a grin of his own that Brian could not see – and maybe not.  “That’s not what I mean and you know it.  You made me come to New York and you promised to fly up here this afternoon, and we were going to that musical and we were gonna fly back together and ….”

 

“And I went out to the airport this afternoon,” Brian reminded him.  “Planning to do just what I had promised.  And the flight was delayed – and then it was cancelled – because our flight crew was still in Barcelona - and then ….”

 

“And then you didn’t arrange to get on the next flight either,” Justin grouched.  “That’s what happened …..”

 

“The next flight was full up, Baby,” Brian recited, “And I would still have been too late for the dinner reservations and maybe not even in time for the show.  It didn’t seem worth all the trouble….” Brian misspoke.

 

“Not worth all the trouble,” Justin replied with a slight but noticeably increased volume.  “I wasn’t worth a little extra trouble.  Nice to know that….  Not worth the trouble indeed.”

 

“Geez, JT,” Brian told him.  “You know, it’s hard for me to believe you aren’t right here – except maybe that I don’t have my arm around you….”  
  
”And if you had your arm around me,” Justin presumed, “I guess you figure you could talk me out of being mad.  Brian Kinney, the great romancer can do anything …..”

 

“Well, I’m gonna try that very thing tomorrow evening,” Brian pointed out, “And we’ll see if it works.  So maybe you could quit being quite so mad for a while now and tell me what went on today ….”

 

“Well I told you last night that the big reception went really well,” Justin complied.  “I wish you could have been up here for that but I know about the schedule conflict – and I’m not upset about that but ….”

 

“So what about today, Baby?” Brian prompted him.  “Jim thought a lot of people would stop by the gallery today – to meet you – because of the reception - and …..”  
  
”Well maybe Jim was right, Brian,” Justin admitted.  “There were several people who took the hint last night that I would be there till 3:00 today – and they stopped by today.  Jim said it was better even than he expected ….I picked up a couple of commissions….”

 

“So you going to New York was the right thing to do?” Brian prodded.  “So I was right to suggest that you go?  Are you admitting that, Sweetheart?”

 

“What I am admitting, Brian Kinney,” Justin responded, “Is that you absolutely forced me to come up here – and then you promised you’d fly up here this afternoon and then you didn’t…..”

 

“I get the idea, Baby,” Brian laughed – and that was heard at the other end, “From now on, when I force you to do stuff, I won’t promise to do anything like come up the next day – and then you’ll still do what I force you to do – but you won’t be mad when …..”

 

“Forget it, Kinney,” Justin laughed back – at least as noticeably as Brian had. “You know damn well that if you didn’t promise to come up here today, I wouldn’t be in New York at all.”

 

“So I forced you to go to New York, Honey,” Brian summarized, “Let me get this straight – but even though I forced you to go – you wouldn’t have gone if I hadn’t promised to …..”

 

“Brian,” Justin interposed.  “I don’t know why but for some reason or other you always like to prolong any argument that we might occasionally have – no matter how minor it might be.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I do at that,” Brian laughingly agreed, “And any argument seems to become ‘prolonged’ just at the very moment when it begins to look like you might lose it …..  Strange coincidence I guess.  OK, so tell me what else happened today.  I told you to find somebody up there and use the dinner reservations and the tickets ….”

 

“Like you think I was going to go to dinner – or the theater – with somebody else?” Justin complained.  “When I was supposed to go with you?  Like you’d probably do, I guess …..”

 

“Baby,” Brian reasoned,  “The tickets were already paid for and the dinner reservations were prepaid too.  That restaurant is so popular right now that you have to eat whatever they cook that day – and you have to wonder about how nobody ever discovered that delicious asparagus ice cream before - and you have to pay in advance there too – so you can’t stand them up.  You said you’d like to eat there sometime so I pulled all kinds of strings to get those reservations on such short notice because I figure the place will be out of business in six months.  So this was our big chance - but it just didn’t work out.  I might have just let the whole thing go in my disappointment – but I don’t believe that you …..”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin was smiling as Brian suspected but did not know.  “So when I left the gallery I went over to the theater to see if I could exchange the tickets or maybe even get the money back.”  
  
”Now that’s my Justin all right,” Brian grinned as Justin absolutely knew.  “Right in character.  Bet you talked them into refunds – just to get rid of you.”

 

“Cut it out, Kinney,” Justin told him.  “I didn’t even get to the box office.  Actually I sold several things today – like a record day for me so….  Well anyway, there was a matinee performance letting out and I saw these two young guys waiting by the stage door – really good looking, Bri – I was like even a little bit glad you weren’t there.  And they were gay, Bri – and really in love with each other.  I could tell.  There’s lots of gay folks in the theater business – not like art and advertising.  Well, I got to talk to them for a while.  They’re recent graduates of the University of Cincinnati in theater and they’re here trying to get a break.  Anyhow they’re having a hard time latching on to something and they don’t have much money right now - couldn’t afford to see the show – I guess they just wanted to see some working actors coming out of the theater …  One was named Robert and I forget the other kid’s name – I think it started with an ‘R’ too though  – but I gave them the theater tickets and those whatever you call them for the restaurant too  ...  I don’t think I ever saw two happier people …”

 

”What about us, Baby?” Brian teased.  “You think Robert and what’s his name were happier than us.”

 

“Well they were together, Kinney,” Justin retorted.  “Like we weren’t – and aren’t.  So right then they were happier than me – and right now they’re happier than me - I don’t know about you.”

 

“Remember, Baby,” Brian cautioned the kid.  “You were already losing this ‘prolonged’ argument a while ago – so maybe it would be smart to ….”

 

“Well anyhow, Bri,” Justin got the message.  “I gave Robert our address and when those guys make it big in New York theater, we’re gonna be invited up ….”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian anticipated future problems.  “I hope our flight crew isn’t in Barcelona that day….”

 

“Hey, Kinney,” Justin informed him.  “Justin Taylor does not make the same mistake twice.  We’ll leave enough time to drive up here if we have to.  These guys are like our very own Broadway actors and when they’re big successes .”  
  
”Or when they aren’t able to keep up their rent, Sweetheart?” Brian premised.  “Maybe they’ll be our very own Broadway actors then too - since you gave them our address.”

 

“Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin marveled.  “You wouldn’t know a happy ending if it fell on you.  You are the absolutely least romantic guy in the whole world….”  
  
”Not romantic, eh?  Oh yeah, well I’m taking you to dinner at the Hilton tomorrow night and then we’re seeing West Side Story at the Public Theater,” Brian informed him.  “It’s not exactly what we missed tonight but it’s something – and pretty romantic too, I think.”.

 

“Well I tried to get on the red-eye tonight, Brian,” Justin informed him back.  “So I could be back with you later this evening – but it was filled.  They had to cancel a couple of flights today cause you got that crew to Spain somehow or other.  So I guess I’m pretty romantic too.”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian conceded.  “I guess we’re both romantic.  So I’ll be picking you up at the airport tomorrow morning – if your plane takes off, that is – so I think….”

 

“Do you really miss me, Bri?” Justin interrupted plaintively.  “Like I miss you.”

 

“Yep, I do, Baby,” Brian told him.  “But I think I’ll just kiss the phone now and hang up and wait for tomorrow.”

 

“Ooh, Brian - Yuk,” Justin faked a gag as he hung up, “Phone sex is like – so disgusting.”  Then he kissed his phone and slipped it under his pillow.

 

And Brian just stared for a long while at the flickering flames – with a genuine smile on his face.   He missed the kid a lot – more than he’d ever let him know – but tomorrow wasn’t really so far away.  So Brian decided to let the fake fireplace burn all night.


	98. Chapter 297 - The Fourth and So Forth

The guys were on the floor of the loft watching the flames fly in their fake fireplace.  Unseasonably warm weather had hit Pittsburgh so they were glad for their air-conditioning but the fireplace was still part of their routine – with, of course, the heating element turned off.  They just sat there huddled together for a while before any conversation began and then….

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian said.  “I guess I’m not supposed to know - but could I have some inkling what the plans are for the Fourth of July this year?  Or are those plans still secret?”

 

“Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin replied.  “Just cause you don’t know something doesn’t mean it’s a secret or anything like that.  Of course you can know what the plans are.  But of course you also know that any such plans are tentative until you approve them.  You must know you always have the final say….”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Brian laughed, “And unless I miss my guess, I already approved the plans – whatever they are - so now maybe it’s all right to tell me what I approved?”

 

“Well you know Point State Park is still under reconstruction,” Justin ignored any provocation, “So there won’t be any big city-wide celebration.  We thought maybe the gang would like to have a cook-out at Mikey’s this year.  His neighborhood is having like an all-day holiday program – so I guess we’ll want to be there all day.  Starts in the morning with a flag-waving contest….”

 

“A flag-waving contest?” Brian echoed.  “I don’t know what a flag-waving contest is.  Just what is a flag-waving contest anyhow?”

 

“I think you should ask Mikey about that, Bri,” Justin told him.  “Mikey is in charge of it so I guess he could tell you better than me.”

 

“Which means you don’t know either,” Brian laughed.  “I wonder if Mikey does.  Probably doesn’t matter if he does or not.”

 

“Then there’s like a three hour break and people are having private cook-outs and picnics and all our gang will be at Mikey’s – except for Ethan and Tom,” Justin informed him.  “The symphony’s playing somewhere out-of-town so we’ll miss them this year….”  
  
”No music on the Fourth of July?” Brian concluded.  “Old George M. Cohan would roll over in his grave.”

 

“Well that Cohen guy – whoever he is - won’t have to roll over at all, Brian,” Justin corrected him.  “There’s gonna be a community sing of patriotic songs after the picnic break – and Gus is gonna play a couple of old fiddle songs from early-America too….  And then there’s gonna be a patriotic play.  Hunter and a couple of other kids from the Performing Arts High School wanted to do that.  They got Hix, your favorite historian-playwright to write them an original….”  
  
”It’ll be original all right if Hix wrote it,” Brian grinned.  “He doesn’t know beans about history.  He always disagrees with me....”  
  
”And Malcolm’s gonna direct it,” Justin continued unfazed.  “And….”

 

“And we are not going to be in it,” Brian announced by way of decisive interruption.  “At least I’m not.  I’ll bet that crazy Hix wrote a dumb part for me and you’re supposed to talk me into being in it.”

 

“Maybe so, Honey,” Justin accepted the bait.  “But if there were parts written for us, even if there were, that is, we are not going to be in it.  The parts that were written for us – if they were written for us – will be….”

 

“Don’t tell me, Kiddo,” Brian stopped him.  “Let me guess.  I bet I’ve got it.  The parts that were written for us – if they were written for us – will be played by….”  
  
”Bingo, Brian,” Justin returned the interruption.  Right on the nose.  Those parts will be filled by none other than Jason and Brandon.”

 

“Somehow that does not surprise me – I wonder why - but I didn’t even know that Jason and Brandon were all that friendly with Michael and Ben,” Brian wondered.  “Still, I guess I should never be surprised by what I don’t know.”

 

“Oh cut it out, Sweetheart,” Justin told him.  “You don’t even want to know all that stuff.  You’re way too important and busy to want to know all that stuff.  And you don’t need to know all that stuff either.”

 

“No I don’t,” Brian told him back.  “I’ve got you to handle all that for me – my super-efficient little JT - who knows all - and tells nothing.”

 

“Oh quit being a martyr for a while, Bri,” Justin laughed at him. “ I know you and I know you like things just the way they are.  You don’t even want to be involved in all this detail stuff – and you’re glad to have me to take it off your hands.”

 

“Well if I had been handling the details, Baby,” Brian informed him.  “There would have been some fireworks on the Fourth of July.”  
  
”Well, you haven’t let me finish yet, have you, Sweetheart?” Justin retorted.  “There will be some fireworks all right.  There is a community display right after it gets dark – and they usually have a pretty good one out Mikey’s way too – or so I’ve heard.  And we’re gonna have some stuff in Mikey’s back yard too.  Sparklers and some little firecrackers – the ones that are legal in the state.  Linz says they used to call them lady-fingers when you guys were kids….”  
  
”Cutting edge stuff all right,” Brian grumbled good-naturedly.  “Geez, Kiddo, there was a time when me and Mikey….”

 

“Yeah,” Justin said.  “I’m sure, Honey – but Mikey has finally grown up now, Bri – and there’s still some hope that maybe someday you ….”

 

The discussion broke off suddenly at this point.  Brian squeezed the kid and Justin took that as a signal and one thing led to another and it was a while before they remembered the Fourth of July – fireworks notwithstanding.

But eventually - the subject was revived.  “Hey, Brian,” Justin said.  “Did you have any reason to be asking about the Fourth of July – I mean other than idle curiosity?  I mean – you like usually just wait for me to tell you stuff like that and then give me a hard time even if you like what’s planned – which you always do.  You don’t usually ask….”

 

“So now you’re accusing me of ulterior motives, eh?” Brian concluded with a laugh.  “Like maybe I might know something that you don’t?”

 

“Yeah, Honey,” Justin laughed back.  “Something like that.  Not that’s it’s all that likely that you’d know something that I don’t.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you know I’d tell you if I did….” Brian pointed out.

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin demanded.  “What’s up?  Just what have you done now?  And is it too late for me to fix it?”

 

“Well, Baby, I guess there’s gonna be two of you at our Fourth of July celebration this year,” Brian told him.  “I invited your look-alike cousin Wil – and the boy-friend Alan - to come up from Atlanta for the holiday.  Alan had some business here and I told them to come a few days early and celebrate the holiday with us.”

 

“Just like you, Kinney,” Justin accused him.  “Planning stuff and doing stuff without consulting me.  Like I wasn’t important or something....”

 

“You’re right, Baby.  I don’t know why I do stuff like that,” Brian apologized.  “I know you wouldn’t ever….”  
  
And the discussion paused again here for a while for no apparent reason.  Brian and Justin did not always need a reason.  And it was another while till the discussion resumed again.

 

“You know what, Bri,” Justin said.  “You maybe did me a big favor asking those guys up for the Fourth.  Now they won’t be here for Gay and Lesbian Day at Kennywood in August.  Remember all the trouble that caused last year with people thinking that Wil was me and all cuddly with Alan too.  That was a real pain…. What are you smiling about, Kinney?  They’re not….”

 

“Yeah, they are, Baby,” Brian told him.  “They’re coming back in August for Kennywood.  They had such a good time last year they didn’t want to miss it so I told them to….”

 

“I will pay you back, Brian Kinney,” Justin promised him.  “You can believe it, Mr. Kinney.  I will definitely pay you back.  Yeah, I will.”

 

Brian grinned at the kid as he ran his fingers softly through Justin’s hair.  “I know you will, Baby,” Brian told him with a certain degree of anticipation in his voice.  “I know you will.”


	99. Chapter 298 - Taking the Fifth

It was July 5.  The fireplace was lit and the guys were assuming their usual positions on the floor of the loft – but the discussion had started early – not a usual occurrence and hardly ever a good sign. Joining the conversation in progress:

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t win the flag waving contest, Baby,” Brian was sympathizing.

 

“Well I would have won easily if I just knew how to do that damn flag waving stuff  …” Justin pointed out.

  

“But you know what, Sweetheart,” Brian went on somewhat carefully, “I bet a lot of people who were there thought you did win.  Wilson looks so much like you and …”

 

“And he was like a ringer too, Kinney,” Justin reminded him.  “They have these flag waving contests all over the south and Wil is a veteran flag waver – so it wasn’t fair – and I bet you invited them up here just so I wouldn’t win – and that was mean ...  And I also bet you suggested the whole damn flag waving thing to Mikey too – where else would he have heard about it? … But you are right about one thing, Bri - some guy did stop me later in the day to congratulate me for winning.  He said I did a lot better the second time I tried.”  
  
”But you only tried once,” Brian told him – ignoring the various accusations.  “The second time it was Wil.”

 

“Well you know that – and I know that,” Justin reasoned accurately.  “But the guy did not know that ...”  
  
”So you told him about Wil?” Brian presumed.

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin replied.  “You think I’d pick on some poor mixed-up guy - on the holiday too?  I didn’t want to embarrass him so – no – I didn’t tell him about Wil.  I didn’t want to confuse him more  … But I still would have won anyhow if Wil hadn’t been there …”  
  
”Maybe not, Baby,” Brian cautioned him.  “You didn’t actually come in second either …”

 

“So you’re telling me you don’t think I could have beat Jason if I had to, Kinney,” Justin projected surprise.  “Jason was lucky.  That’s how he came in second.”

 

“But you didn’t come in third either …” Brian spoke too quickly - without thinking it through.  
  
”Darn it, Brian Kinney,” Justin retorted, “You are determined to pick on me tonight – so I guess I should just …”

 

“Well you were just wonderful during the community sing, Honey,” Brian changed the subject. – hoping for better luck  “You knew all those George M. Cohan songs – Cohan, that is – with the “a” in there and not the ‘e.’ He was Irish, you know – like  meself, - meself - Brian Kinney …”

 

“Who maybe ought to spell his name ‘Kinnay’ maybe?” Justin reasoned.  “Looks to me like one of you Irish guys is spelling his name wrong – but I’m not taking sides … I don’t pick on innocent people - that I’m supposed to be in love with.”

 

“Good idea, Baby,” Brian retreated – only to try once more  “It was funny when that guy asked Gus to play the _1812 Overture_ on the violin – and Gus did it.”

 

“Yeah,” Justin agreed, to Brian’s immense relief.  “Gus liked the _Overture_ so well when the symphony did it a couple of years back that Ethan wrote him an arrangement for solo violin … Of course it loses a little bit when you take the orchestra away – but Gus did a good job.  Bet he could play it with the symphony if they’d ask him – but I don’t think there’s a violin solo in the original score …”

 

“Which is not my fault at all, Baby,” Brian defended himself from any attack which might conceivably be coming.  “I didn’t write the _1812 Overture_ \- or I’d have had a violin solo in there.”

 

“Well I bet if you looked like Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky, I bet somebody would blame you anyhow,” Justin warned him.  “But you don’t look like Peter Ilyich at all – even though he was gay too …”

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian had to smile, “There are a lot of gay guys that I don’t look like…”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin objected.  “You are really determined to jump on everything I say tonight …”

 

So Brian decided that maybe it would be better for neither of them to say anything at all for a while – and that’s what they did – or didn’t - for a considerable period too.  Justin acted like he agreed with Brian’s analysis – so Brian was thinking that maybe the crisis had passed.  It hadn’t.

 

“Brian,” Justin eventually resumed the conversation.  “Wil asked me if maybe we could go down to Atlanta for some festival they’re having in a couple of weeks – but don’t worry, Honey – I told him ‘no’ cause I knew you wouldn’t want to go – and I figured you might actually go if I told him I’d ask you  - just because you thought I wanted to go – and I didn’t want you to go if you didn’t want to go so …”

 

“Was there gonna be a flag waving contest at that festival, Sweetheart?” Brian asked, maybe not wisely, but very wisely suppressing any smile.

 

“As a matter of fact, there is a gonna be big flag waving contest, Brian,” Justin responded.  “Why do you ask?”

 

“Just curious,” Brian told him.  “But you were exactly right - like you always are – I didn’t want to go – and I thank you for sparing me that.  Actually though, Alan did ask me about the festival later on.  He thought maybe you turned Wil down just in case – without being sure I didn’t want to go - so he asked me – just to make sure …”

 

“What did you tell him, Brian?” Justin asked anxiously.  “You didn’t want to go, did you?”

 

“Naw, JT,” Brian told him.  “I told him if you had turned them down, that’s what I thought too … But, Sweetheart, I probably should have stopped then – but you know how I like to be funny sometimes … Well I suggested that if they wanted company, maybe they should ask Brandon and Jason … It was like – a joke – Baby …”

 

“Are you telling me that Brandon and Jason are going to Atlanta, Brian,” Justin presumed.  “Instead of us?…Is that what you’re saying?”

 

“Yeah, Sweetheart,” Brian admitted.  “That’s what I think I’m telling you.  Brandon got along real well with Alan – and Jason got along real well with Wil – but if you decide you want us to go too, Baby, we can go.  It really isn’t till September and we can go – if you want to -and you’d have plenty of time to practice your flag waving too – and you’d be sure to win this time …”

 

Justin cuddled himself up to Brian but he didn’t say anything.  Brian got the message and didn’t say anything either – so another protracted pause followed – and Brian thought the worst was over.  And this time it was.

 

“Hey, Babe,” Brian broke the spell.  “I’m sorry if you didn’t enjoy yourself yesterday – I really am - and I can see where it was mostly my fault … and I’m sorry if I was picking on you just now too …”

 

“What are you talking about, Kinney?” Justin seemed surprised.  “I spent the whole day yesterday with you – and a lot of good friends and relatives - doing all kind of fun things.  Why in the world would you think I didn’t have a good time?  And now I’m sitting here right next to you – just us two - in front of our fireplace - my favorite thing in the whole world … I’d be crazy if I wasn’t the happiest kid in the world – and I’m not crazy, am I?’

 

“No, Baby,” Brian told him.  “You are not crazy.”  

 

It was the very first time that evening that Brian was sure he had the right answer.  But Brian wasn’t crazy either – so he was having a great time too.


	100. Chapter 299 - The Good Citizen

The guys had just seated themselves on the floor in front of their fake fireplace.  Justin looked enthusiastic.  Brian did not.  They were about to continue a discussion started earlier over dinner at Woody’s..

 

“I think it’s neat,” Justin was telling Brian.  “Just a month or so since we last watched _Twelve Angry Men_ and now you’re going to be on a real jury.”

 

“Maybe I’d think it was neat if it were you who was going to be on the jury,” Brian grouched.  “I don’t much want to be on a jury so maybe I’ll try to get out of it.  And anyhow, I might not even get picked if I do go.  A lot of people are called in but not everybody has to serve on a trial.  If they don’t pick me on the first day, I’m off the hook you know.  It’s one day or one trial in this county.”

 

“But you’re sure to be picked.  Everybody would want to have you on their jury, Bri,” Justin told him.

 

“Would you, Sweetheart?” Brian wanted to know.  “If you were on trial, would you want me on your jury?  I couldn’t be since I know you - but would you really want Brian Kinney on your jury?”

 

Justin stopped to think about that one for a minute.  “I don’t think so, Brian,” he concluded.  “You always figure I’m guilty no matter what I do or don’t do.  You try to be judge and jury when you blame me for something.  No, I guess you wouldn’t be a good person to be on my jury because you know me so well.”

 

“Do you mean that since I know you so well, I know you’re guilty of whatever it is you’re charged with?” Brian laughed.

 

“No that’s not what I mean at all, Kinney,” Justin laughed back at him.  “What I mean is that you seem to enjoy pretending that I’m always doing something wrong - cause you like to pick on me.”

 

“Maybe so, Sweetheart” Brian pointed out, “But I’m not sure that I always have to pretend – or even very often either.”

 

“Maybe not always, Kinney  - but most of the time,” Justin argued.

 

Brian kept on smiling and the discussion went on a brief hiatus at that point – with the qualities of good citizenship forgotten for a while.

 

“You know about my pal Kevin,” Brian broke the silence.  “He works for that big drug company account but Kevin’s a doctor too.  I can get him to write me some kind of medical excuse.  Maybe I’ll do that.  I don’t really think I want to be on a jury at all.”

 

“What could he write?” Justin reasoned.  “You’re so healthy and all.”

 

“Doctors know stuff to write,” Brian informed him.  “He’ll know what to say.”

 

“Gee whiz, Bri,” Justin remonstrated.  “Don’t you think it’s your civic duty as a good citizen to serve on a jury when they call on you?  You don’t want to shirk your duty, do you?”

 

“I guess I’m not the only one around here who wants to be judge and jury, Baby,” Brian smiled.  “Not that I’m complaining of course - or picking on you either.”

 

“No, you wouldn’t ever do that,” Justin answered with a trace of irony in his voice.

 

“And what if I get on a jury like the one in _Twelve Angry Men_? That wouldn’t be very much fun,” Brian surmised.

 

“You’d get that jury to do the right thing - just like what happened in _Twelve Angry Men_ , Bri,” Justin told him.  “That’s where your experience just recently seeing the movie will help you in real life.  Aren’t you glad we watched it?  And like – remember - you actually were in Malcolm’s production a couple of years back – like maybe thanks to me cause I kind of encouraged you to do it – so you’ve got a lot of real courtroom experience.”

 

“Don’t push it, Twink,” Brian warned him with a smile.  “I might just end up as the defendant at the trial instead of one of the jurors.  And anyhow, Sweetheart, _Twelve Angry Men_ was scripted so it would come out right.  You could get a real crazy on a real jury - and there wouldn’t be any script either.”

 

“There have been a lot of juries in the history of the United States, Bri,” Justin pointed out, “And the system seems to work pretty well – most of the time anyhow - and it works only because good citizens – like us - agree to serve on them.”

 

“So the really big boss around here thinks I should be a good citizen and take my chances being on a jury,” Brian gibed.

 

“You’re trying to change the argument, Bri, but I’m not taking the bait,” Justin responded.  “It’s entirely your decision whether you want to be a good citizen or not.  I’m not about to act as judge and jury.  And I love you anyhow – good citizen or not.  I can’t help myself.”

 

“And you’re not the one called to be on the jury either,” Brian came back, “But you win, Baby.  I’ll go.”

 

Justin cuddled himself closer to Brian, bringing about another lull in the conversation.  It seemed as though Justin had won the day for good citizenship.  But eventually, Brian resumed the conversation.

 

“Well if I’m going to be on a jury, I better make sure that Ted and Cynthia are clued in on everything at the office,” Brian conjectured.  “You can handle things around here in case I get on some long trial and get sequestered.”

 

“What do you mean, long trial?” Justin gulped.   “And who said anything about you being sequestered?”

 

“Well you know that on some of those big trials, people have been sequestered for like six months - away from their families,” Brian recalled.  “I probably wouldn’t get on such a long trial, or even be sequestered at all, but then you never know.   Charlotte Butler was on a jury a few years ago and she was sequestered for a little over two weeks.  I don’t know if I’d be allowed to even call you on the phone or not but you could come to the trial some days.  I’d like that.  Then I could at least see you a couple of times a week.  I’ll miss you if I get sequestered, Baby.  It could be a long six months …”

 

“Nobody said anything about sequestering, Bri,” Justin protested.  “That jury notice doesn’t say anything about any sequestering.

 

“Well the good citizen has to be prepared to do his duty, doesn’t he?” Brian reasoned, “Regardless of the sacrifices involved .  So however long the trial goes ….”

 

“Yeah,” Justin agreed somewhat reluctantly, “I guess.  But I don’t know about this sequestering business.”

 

“Couldn’t do without me for even two weeks, could you?” Brian teased him.

 

“About as well as you could do without me,” Justin claimed, teasing Brian back, “And since I wouldn’t be sequestered, I could still get around town.  Maybe like even drop in at Babylon.”

 

“Which you would never do, Honey” Brian laughed, “But it’s a good idea for me to remember anyhow.  I might think about that if you ever get called up for jury duty and get sequestered.”

 

“You wouldn’t do it either,” Justin insisted.  “Maybe in the old days - but not now.  You don’t want anybody but me.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian told him.  “You’re probably right, Sweetheart - just like you always are.  I’d just sit around here for however long – weeks or maybe months even - and patiently wait for you to come back.  It would be pretty lonely though …”

 

Some thinking took place during the quiet period that followed – as well as some other more pleasant activities.  Still, Justin looked more than just a little perplexed.  Finally he spoke up.

 

“You know what, Kinney,” he told the big guy.  “I need you to introduce me to Kevin.”


	101. Chapter 300 - Sordid Pasts

The guys had just returned from a visit with Mel, Linz amd Gus.  The fireplace had been lit and they had taken their usual positions on the floor facing it.  Justin began immediately.

 

“Do you want me to try to cheer you up, Bri?” he asked the guy sitting next to him.  “You’re upset and I bet I can help.”

 

“And if I tell you I’m not upset….” Brian replied.

 

“Then I would remind you that you are talking to your dear little Sunshine who always knows when you’re upset,” Justin maintained with absolute certainty, “And can almost always help you get un-upset too.”

 

“Usually from the very upset that I wouldn’t have been if it hadn’t been for my dear little Sunshine in the first place, I guess,” Brian had to smile.

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin told him.  “That’s really terrible grammar.  I’d know you were upset now even if I didn’t know before – you never use bad grammar when you’re not upset - and it’s not dear little Sunshine who’s responsible either.  Not this time.  I know you’re upset and I know why too.  You’re upset because Linz told you that Gus has a girl friend.  That’s why you’re upset all right.  Sweet little Justin always knows.”

 

“Well,” Brian admitted, “I always knew there was a chance he might be straight – but I was hoping….”

 

“Hey, Bri,” Justin interrupted.  “Gus is not old enough to be like – either gay or straight.  Not yet.  He’s too young to know about that stuff.  You know what, Bri?  Maybe I shouldn’t be telling you this at all - but when I was Gus’ age I had a girl friend – Lucy Lu Patterson.”

 

“You had a girl friend,” Brian seemed genuinely surprised.  “Named Lucy Lu.  Lucy Lu.  So you used to be straight and you converted just for me.  And here I thought you were already gay when I met you under that street lamp….”

 

“Cut it out, Kinney,” Justin stopped him.  “Nope, I don’t think I was ever straight – even if I did have a girl friend. I didn’t know about straight or gay or any of that stuff either.  But there was this guy two doors down the street.  He was about ten years older than me – in high school then.  He had a basketball hoop and he used to be always shooting baskets in his driveway.  I liked to go down there and just watch him – the way he moved.  He always let me shoot too though.  I didn’t really care if I played or not.  I just liked to watch him.  But sometimes he’d pick me up so that I could dunk the ball.  I liked that a lot – the picking up more than the dunking.  I guess he was my first real crush.  And I’d rather watch him than play games with Lucy Lu – even if she was my girl friend.  But he was straight, Bri.  He’s married now and has a couple of kids.  Charles Terry was his name.”  
  
”So I guess if Charlie had been gay, Baby,” Brian mused.  “I never would have had a chance.  And I would have been living out my life alone and unwanted – but maybe a lot quieter and more restful too.  Think maybe we should check to see if there’s some big kid shooting baskets a few doors away from Gus?”

 

“There you go, Kinney,” Justin accused him.  “I must have cheered you up already cause you are getting more like your usual self - mean.  Picking on me.  I only told you about Lucy Lu and Charles because you were upset about Gus’ girl friend - which you really shouldn’t have been - because you should know better – and maybe I shouldn’t have even told you anything at all….”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian said.  “If bad grammar is a sign of being upset, your dear little Brian can see that you’re the one getting upset now.”

 

“Darn it, Brian Kinney,” Justin came back.  “I was wanting you to feel better so much that I disclosed stuff from my secret sordid past – just to cheer you up – and see what I get for my sacrifice.  Derision.  That’s what.  Derision.  I’m almost sorry I cheered you up.”

 

For some reason or another, the conversation paused here.  And there was some evidence that maybe Brian had actually been cheered up.  The guys sat quietly, nudging just a little closer, for a considerable period before Brian returned to the discussion.

 

“Hey, Baby,” he resumed.  “That Charles Terry who shot the baskets a few doors down the street from you.  He wouldn’t be the one who is the CEO of that paper products company over on the North Side, would he?”

 

“Yeah, I think he is, Bri,” Justin remembered.  “Took over from his father.  That’s the one all right.  Please don’t tell me you know him.  Please don’t.  I don’t want you to know him.  I do not want you to know him at all.  That would be a disaster.”

 

“Sorry, Baby,” Brian didn’t seem all that sorry.  “Yeah, I do know him.  He’s on an alumni committee with me from college.  Actually, we were at college together.  I remember him from there – pretty well.  Small world, eh?”

 

“Now I am really sorry I ever told you anything about my early love life,” Justin grumbled.  “Every time you see Charles, you’ll…. You better not tell him anything about me, Brian Kinney – and that is a direct order…. OK, what are you grinning about now, Brian?  Damn.   There’s something you aren’t telling me….”

 

“Baby, Honey,” Brian replied.  “You did actually miss an opportunity at least once in your life – and that’s really hard to believe.  Charles Terry is very gay.  Don’t know how you could have missed it.  I guess you weren’t quite as perceptive when you were five or six as you are now.  But Charles is actually gay.  Probably enjoyed picking you up to dunk the ball as much as you enjoyed getting picked up….”  
  
”But he’s married and he has a couple of kids….” Justin stammered.

 

“Yep,” Brian agreed.  “In the closet all right.  He was going steady with his wife while we were at college.  But he sure was gay back then.  You know, I think maybe I even ….  But I don’t really remember them all.  Just the really good ones….”

 

“Brian Kinney,” Justin feigned outrage.  “You still remember the really good ones?  You have no business remembering any of them from your sordid past.  None of them.  You are supposed to be in a committed relationship – with a completely devoted and loving partner - and you are not supposed to remember….”

 

“But it’s OK for that devoted and loving partner to remember Charles Terry – and Lucy Lu Patterson too, I guess,” Brian reasoned.  “Sorry, Baby, but I guess sordid pasts are pretty hard to forget completely.  Tell you what though, Baby, I don’t think we can actually forget all of our own sordid pasts – but maybe you can forget mine and I can forget yours.  What do you think?”

 

“What I think,” Justin laughed, “Is that I’ll have a lot more to forget than you will.  But maybe that would be the best thing anyhow.  I can’t believe though that Charles Terry is part of both of our sordid pasts.  That’s an incredible coincidence”

 

“Maybe you’d want to have lunch with Charles sometime, Baby – to renew old acquaintances,” Brian suggested with a laugh of his own.  “I could give him a call.  I bet he’d remember you.  You aren’t all that easy to forget.”

 

“Well, Mr. Kinney,” Justin told him.  “I don’t want you to forget me at all – but I do hope you’ll forget any notion that we ought to have lunch with Charles.  I don’t think that would be such a good idea at all.  It’s all over between Charles and me – and what’s over ought to stay over.”

 

“Whatever you say, Kiddo,” Brian responded.  “As always - whatever you say – but I wouldn’t be afraid to do it.  I think I’ve grown on you now so I wouldn’t be worrying about any competition from Charles – regardless of your past sordid relationship with him.”

 

What followed then was yet another quiet period in front of the fake fireplace.  And it didn’t seem as if Brian had anything to worry about with regard to Charles Terry either – a fact that was certainly not lost on Brian.

 

“So do you think I have anything to worry about?”  Brian bragged a while later.  “I don’t think so.”

 

“Nope, Sweetheart,” Justin assured him, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder and snuggling up a little closer.  “You absolutely do not.  There’s not a guy in the world who could ever be competition for you - not with me anyhow.  But just in case you also happen to know Lucy Lu Patterson – maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea for you to arrange for us all to have lunch.  That might be a little more dangerous for you ….”

 

Brian smiled as he cuddled his dear little Sunshine.  Just as promised, the kid had managed to cheer him up – just like he always could – and exactly like they both knew he would.


	102. Chapter 301 - Water Torture

The fireplace was lit and the guys were settling into place.  Brian suspected that Justin had a bone to pick with him and he was absolutely right.  And Justin wasted no time in beginning to pick that bone.

 

“False representation is what that was, Kinney,” he complained.  “You deliberately tricked me.  If I pulled something like that on you, you’d be screaming to high heaven – and you’d have every right to.”

 

“Baby,” Brian defended himself.  “I can’t help it if you’re so damn lovable.  It was not my fault.  I never told you anything I didn’t believe was the truth – the whole truth – and nothing but the truth – so help me….”

 

“You’re just lucky I’m not the vengeful type, Kinney,” Justin informed him.  “Or I’d think of something….”  
  
”Geez, Baby,” Brian told him.  “I don’t think it’s all that bad anyhow – and it’s not my fault either.  I can’t help it if everybody loves you.  You could try to be more like me and then everybody would hate you like they do me.”

 

“Oh cut it out, Kinney,” Justin grinned in spite of himself.  “Everybody doesn’t hate you – just me – and maybe I’ll get over it someday.  Maybe, that is.”

 

“It seems to me that you told me on the phone Sunday night that you were glad you had gone to New York for that week-end show,” Brian recalled.  “And you knew I couldn’t go with you – much as I wanted to.”

 

“You couldn’t go mostly because you were invited to the annual party on the Mallard’s boat – cruising down the river,” Justin accused him, “And you told me that if I went to New York, I could miss that fiasco this year – and that’s why I decided to go.  That’s what you told me – and you know that’s what you told me too.”

 

“And that’s exactly what I thought when I told you that,” Brian replied, “But when the boating crowd heard you weren’t gonna be there, they all insisted that we postpone till next weekend.  I bet they wouldn’t have postponed it at all if you could come and I had to be in New York.  You’re really popular, Honey – probably cause you’re always so nice – and fun to be with.”  
  
”Like now I guess,” Justin laughed.  “OK, Kinney, your little trick worked this time – but I’ll be more careful from now on too – and I’m not ruling out the possibility of a little revenge either.”

 

“Nah,” Brian told him.  “You’re too nice….  That’s why everybody loves you – including me….”  
  
And the conversation died off at this point for a considerable period.  Justin did not seem to be holding any grudge at all – but Justin was deep, so Brian wasn’t entirely sure.  Still it didn’t seem like Justin was holding any grudge.  Not at all.

 

Inevitably though, the conversation did resume.

 

“Do we have the same old crowd to look forward to, Sweetheart?” Justin asked.  “Like last year.”

 

“Yep,” Brian affirmed.  “The Mallards always fly in the same circles.  There’ll be the Swann’s….”  
  
”Him puffing that poisonous smoke from his smelly old cigar I guess,” Justin predicted.  “I’ll need a double dose of that sea-sickness medicine again.”

 

“And the Herrings are coming….” Brian continued the roster.

 

“So she’ll want to sing folk songs,” Justin recalled, “’Black is the Color of Her True Love’s Hair,’ and Mr. Herring bald as can be – wonder who her true love is.  And he’ll accompany on the guitar – in his own inimitable style, no doubt.”

 

“I don’t think so, Baby,” Brian pointed out.  “Not this time.  I saw him at the Duquesne Club last week and his arm’s in a sling.  Broken, I guess.”  
  
”Probably tried to play too fast, Bri,” Justin conjectured.  “Shoulda stuck to folk music.”

 

“And the Trouts are supposed to come this year too,” Brian continued.  “They couldn’t make it last year.”

 

“Well I remember them from the year before, Honey,” Justin recalled.  “He knows just about everything about everything and he’s a political junkie too.  That’ll be awful.  I think I’d rather sing folk songs than listen to him explain the political issues – and this is an election year too.  Gee whiz, Brian, I may really jump off that boat and swim for shore for sure.  I know I threatened to do that last year but this year I actually may do it.  Mr. Trout is   ….”

 

“If you jump, Baby,” Brian warned him.  “I’m telling you – no lie either - I’m going in after you – to save you from drowning – or whatever.  I’m not staying on that boat by myself.”  
  
”By yourself wouldn’t be all that bad, Brian, Honey,” Justin was laughing, “But you won’t be by yourself.  You’ll have plenty of company: the Herrings, the Trouts, the Mallards   ….”

 

“But the worst part of it all would be knowing that the guy I love had abandoned me, Sweetheart,” Brian explained.  “I could handle the rest but not that….”

 

“Oh Kinney,” Justin was still laughing.  “You are so full of it.  OK, so we’re both stuck.  They’re your customers and so you’re stuck – and I love you so I’m stuck too.  We’ll just make the best of it.  It’s only once a year and actually the food is      .”

 

“Oh, geez, Baby,” Brian remembered.  “I’m glad you said that.  I almost forgot.  Mrs. Mallard says she wants you to call her about the spaghetti.  She was wondering about different sauces and she wants to know which one you’d like.  She likes you better than she likes me.  She didn’t seem to be interested in what kind of sauce I might prefer.”

 

“Probably figured you wouldn’t know one sauce from the other, Brian Sweetie,” Justin gibed.  “So I’ll be glad to call her.  That spaghetti is even a little better than Gino’s – and that’s saying a lot – don’t tell Gino I said so.  Wonder what kind of sauce she has in mind.”  
  
”Just be sure to remind her she’ll need about four gallons of whatever sauce it is – if you like it, Baby,” Brian gibed back.  “Wouldn’t want you to end up hungry – and then there’s the doggie bag you’ll be bringing home too.”

 

“You know, Kinney,” Justin told him.  “You tricked me into going to New York – and now I’m still going on this river cruise with you – and you’re still picking on me.  Doesn’t matter how nice I am.  I guess I should be used to it by now.”

 

“Well don’t be eating on that spaghetti while we’re singing the folk songs either, Kiddo,” Brian was on a roll.  “We’ll be singing a capella with Trout’s arm out of whack - and we’ll be needing your perfect pitch to guide us through those sea chanties.  Yo-Ho-Ho….”

 

“You know what, Brian,” Justin countered.  “Maybe not.  Maybe we won’t be singing a capella at all.  I’ll be talking to Mrs. Mallard about the spaghetti sauce.  And you know what else, I know a guitar player who can play as well as Mr. Trout any day of the week.  I could tell Mrs. Mallard that….”

 

“I thought you said earlier that you weren’t the vengeful type, Sweetheart,” Brian retaliated.  “I’m sure I heard you say that….”

 

“Gee whiz, Bri,” Justin replied.  “That wouldn’t be vengeance at all.  I’d just be trying to insure that our genial hosts have the best party possible.  That’s why everybody loves me.  I’m always so helpful.  Want me to get your guitar out of the storage room after while.  That’d save you a trip – and that way you’d have a couple of days to practice too.  See how helpful I am.”

 

“You know what, Twink, I bet I could convince you not to mention any particular guitar player’s name to Mrs. Mallard,” Brian oozed confidence as he tightened hid grip around the kid.   “I bet I could – if I decided to.  Yeah, I’m sure I could.”

 

“Well, I guess you could try, Sweetheart,” Justin challenged him, edging himself in closer to the guy sitting next to him.  “I guess you won’t know if you could or not - till you try.”

 

So Brian decided maybe that course of action was worth a try – so he did try - and, in the process of Brian’s trying, any thoughts of revenge completely vanished from Justin’s mind – at least for the moment.


	103. Chapter 302 - No Soap

The fireplace blazed away as the guys settled themselves down in front of it.  Justin seemed eager to get a conversation started.  Brian sensed this - and hoped – with not a lot of real hope - for the best…

 

“You’ll never guess what, Brian,” the kid told him even before Brian got his arm around the twink’s shoulders – then quickly continued without giving Brian any chance to guess at all, “Remember those guys that I met in New York - outside the theater - when I was trying to return the play tickets - the time you stood me up …?”

 

“I remember them, Baby,” Brian interrupted, “And I remember all my faults too so you don’t need to go over each of them in painful detail.  Robert and his boy-friend – the impoverished actors who are now, I bet, in need of help to pay their rent because they can’t get work and you gave them our address and  …”

 

“Ha,” Justin interrupted him back, “Like I don’t know winners when I see them.  Well, you are absolutely wrong, Kinney.  I got an e-mail from them today and Ricky – that’s Robert’s boy-friend’s name by the way – Ricky got a job.”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian anticipated.  “Things are crazy at Kinnetics right now.  I don’t know if I can get away to New York to see this kid I don’t even know in some 100 seat theater a little off off-Broadway – probably doing some awful new play I won’t like or understand or even worse, some old classic – re-imagined, modernized and ruined by some innovative third rate director …. But I guess if you want to go, I’ll just have to …”

 

“Nope, Kinney,” Justin informed him.  “No trip to New York necessary.  Not right away anyhow.  Ricky got a job on a soap opera that tapes in New York – it’s the one that has one of your commercials too – so you’ll actually be able to get us in to see him working when we can get up there – but Ricky’s on a three month option - so no big hurry.  And I bet he ends up with a three-year contract too.  He’s gonna play a gay teen-ager – like maybe 17 years old - who’s looking for somebody to love …”

 

“Guess he found the right guy to ask for advice then, Sweetheart,” Brian grinned at him.

 

“Just cut it out, Kinney,” Justin retorted.  “If you’re talking about me, well I was not just looking for someone to love at all.  I was looking for someone to love who needed me – to like - save him from a dull and boring life.  I guess I was looking for you specifically – someone to love all right - but not just anyone to love - somebody very special.” 

 

“Dull and boring life, eh? … Too bad you weren’t looking for somebody who could understand what you’re talking about, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “Then I would have been completely off the hook.”

 

“Like you maybe want to be off the hook, Brian Kinney,” Justin challenged him.  “Which you know you don’t … And anyhow, I bet you could understand what I’m talking about if you’d just listen and quit interrupting.”

 

“OK, Taylor,” Brian conceded, “I guess I could try that… Please go on …”

 

“Well – as I was saying,” Justin took the offer.  “I think the soap opera world is really ready for a gay romance – and so I think Ricky will be on there for a long time – and probably end up a star.”

 

“And you expect me to be watching this soap opera for a long time?” Brian cringed.  “I don’t think so…”

 

“Interrupting again, Kinney,” Justin reminded him.  “And now you’re refusing to do what you weren’t ever asked to do too…   I do not expect you to watch it – and I don’t expect to watch it either.  We can just find out which days Ricky is gonna be on – you can find that stuff out in advance – and then tape that day’s episode and fast forward through the tape …”

 

“Like - fast forward through my commercial too?” Brian pointed out.  “Good idea, JT – good idea all right.”

 

“We already use that product, Kinney,” Justin informed him.  “So it’s not exactly treason to fast forward through the commercial – but if you want to stop each time and watch the commercial, we could do that  …

 

“OK, Sweetheart - forget the damn commercial,” Brian told him - and then introduced a pause in the discussion during which both of them forgot everything they had been talking about – in favor of complete agreement on several other points.

 

“You know, Babe,” Brian reinstated the discussion after the long intermission.  “That business about Rick was not as bad as I expected.  “They don’t need money – and they don’t need advice …”

 

“Wrong, Brian,” Justin told him.  “They do need advice – or at least they asked for advice … Seems Robert has had a couple of call-backs for a cable series that will be done in Toronto.  He thinks he has a good chance of getting offered the role – and it’s a pretty good one too – some nudity which I don’t like very much – but a good role in a series that has a very good chance of running several years.  He’d have to be in Toronto for maybe six months out of every year – and Ricky will be in New York … They’re worried about being separated for that long.  They really are in love, Brian – like us … And they want to stay together forever – like us …”

 

“So what are you planning to advise them, Mr. Wise Old Owl?” Brian wondered.  “Maybe you shouldn’t advise them at all.  You like - only met them that one time … If they need advice, maybe they should get it from somebody who knows them better …”

 

“Well they asked me, Bri,” Justin replied, “And they are great people – so I want to help.  I guess – if it were me – I wouldn’t go to Toronto.  There’s more to life than just a career …”

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian decided.  “If it were us, I’d force you to go to Toronto.  I would make you go.  I really would.”

 

“Brian,” Justin snuggled up to him, “I sometimes claim that you force me to do stuff – but I don’t think you ever really have …”

 

“Well there was only the one time when I really wanted to force you to do anything, Baby,” Brian remembered. “And that was when your dad wouldn’t pay your tuition at the Institute – and you were refusing help from me…”

 

“That was dumb of me, Brian,” Justin admitted.  “Plain dumb on my part … I’m sorry.  I just didn’t want to be dependent on you.  I loved you then, Bri – more than anything else in the world – like I do now - but I didn’t want to be dependent on you … I wanted …”

 

“That’s what I’m talking about, Honey,” Brian told him.  “You remember that night?  … After you finally agreed to accept my help – I knew how you felt - so I tried to prove to you that you were an equal partner and not just dependent on me …”

 

“Yeah, I remember it all, Brian,” Justin answered.  “Real well too – for some reason or other … But I’m really dependent on you now and …”  
  
”And I’m dependent on you too, Baby,” Brian rubbed his hand through Justin’s hair – “And neither of us minds being dependent on each other.”

 

“You’re right, Bri,” Justin seemed confused.  “I didn’t want to be dependent on you then - but I kind of like it now …Is that crazy?”

 

“Nope - the difference is simple, Honey,” Brian told him.  “We are now both very successful in our careers.  We don’t need to be dependent on each other.  We want to be.  When we did the tuition thing, you were thinking that you had to be dependent on me – that maybe you couldn’t make it on your own  - and that’s the difference  …”

 

“So if Robert doesn’t go …” Justin conjectured.

 

“If he doesn’t go - and he doesn’t get another good offer pretty quick,” Brian took over.  “He may begin to blame Ricky eventually – and feel that he’s dependent on him too if his career doesn’t take off – and especially if Rick is a big success on the soap opera - and that would be more dangerous to their relationship than a little physical separation … They both need to succeed on their own if …”

 

“So you think he should go …” Justin surmised.  “I’m gonna tell him just what you said  … They’re both smart kids, Bri.  They’ll do the right thing …  Thanks, Brian.  I know I can always depend on you. …Now then – getting back to us - as I think a little more about that night when I decided to let you lend me the tuition money …”

 

“Forget it, Baby,” Brian advised him.

 

“But it was you who brought up the subject in the first place, Kinney,” Justin protested.  “You asked me if I remembered …”

 

“Forget it, Sweetheart,” Brian repeated his advice.

 

“Well maybe I will,” Justin grinned at him while rubbing his head against Brian’s cheek, “And maybe I wont,” refusing to be forced into anything.  “We’ll just have to wait and see…”

 

And Brian grinned back at him, silently happy that he had been so decisively saved from a dull and boring life.  Robert and Ricky should be so lucky.


	104. Chapter 303 - Who's Flying the Plane

The guys had positioned themselves on the floor of the loft and were gazing at the fake flames in silence – but not for long.

 

Brian opened with a single word.   "Abelard," he said.

 

"Abelard?" Justin echoed.  "What about Abe?  Is he in town?"

 

"I don't know, Baby," Brian replied.  "How would I know?  Would you tell me if he was?"

 

"Hey, Brian," Justin said.  "Something's wrong.  I can tell.  You're mad at me about something that has to do with Abelard.  I don't know what you're talking about though.  I don't.  Will you please tell me what the problem is?  There has to be some mistake."

 

"Well Kiddo, it's just that I was over to Mikey's store this afternoon and he told me that he had forbidden Hunter to fly with Abelard but he was still afraid that Hunter might sneak out to the county airport when Abelard comes in,” Brian told him.  "Abelard has a pilot's license.  I can't believe you didn't know it – and I'm damn sure you didn't tell me about it.  At least Hunter told Mikey.  You never even told me.  So were you maybe planning to end up at the county airport too and me not know anything about it?"

 

"Gee whiz, Brian Kinney," Justin complained.  "How come you always think the worst about me?  OK, but I did tell you that Abelard is working for AHB Corp in Columbus and you know they have an office here.'  
  
"Yeah, you did tell me that. –  but that was a good while back - and that's not what I'm talking about now," Brian came back.  "And you know it's not too."

 

"Well Malcolm told me maybe six months ago that they wanted Abelard to get a pilot's license so he could ferry equipment and other stuff back and forth.  Abe always wanted to fly – to get a pilot's license, that is.  I think that's why he took the AHB job in the first place.  He thought that might happen.  Anyhow, Malcolm said we all might take a hop with Abelard when he's in town.  It was kind of a natural thing for him to say."  
  
"And you decided that Brian didn't need to know anything about that," Brian presumed.  "I just wonder why."

 

"Give me a chance to tell you what I decided, Brian," Justin asked.  "Please.  What I decided was that you wouldn't let me do any flying with Abelard – at least for about ten years – I know how you are - so I told Malcolm I didn't want to know any more about the flight training.  It might not have even worked out.  So I decided I'd tell you whenever Abe ever flew in, and I'd also tell you then that I wouldn't fly with him unless you were OK with it – and I knew you wouldn't be OK with it.  And Abelard hasn't flown in yet – so I didn't tell you.  I didn't even know he had his license.  And that’s the whole story too."

 

"But you'd go up with him if I thought it was OK?" Brian assumed.

 

"Yeah, probably," Justin said.  "I bet Abelard will be a good pilot.  He's good at everything he does."

 

"And so I guess you also think that I worry more about you than you do?" Brian surmised.

 

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think all right, Bri," Justin rested his head on Brian's shoulder and grabbed his hand.  "And that is not a complaint, Brian.  It's not a complaint at all."

 

The conversation stopped at this point for a considerable period.  The subject was not finished though so it eventually continued.

 

"Then you really did want to go flying with Abelard?" Brian resumed the discussion.  

 

"No, I didn't, Bri," Justin responded.  "Not if you didn't want me to.  I don't want you to be worried.  You are more important to me than flying with Abelard.  You are more important to me than anything."

 

"You know, Twink," Brian was smiling and he squeezed Justin slightly.  "Sometimes I believe that."

 

"What do you mean sometimes, Brian," Justin demanded.  "Pretty soon you may not be the only one who’s mad around here."

 

"Figure of speech, Baby," Brian said.  "Just a figure of speech.  Remember our rule that we don't both be mad at the same time.  And I was mad first."

 

"Well you shouldn't be mad at all now, Kinney.  I've explained what happened," Justin retorted, "So I guess it would be all right if I got mad – since you shouldn't be still mad and all."

 

"That's a good point, Baby," Brian conceded with another slight squeeze,  "But are you sure you really want to be mad?"

 

"No," Justin broke into a smile.  "Maybe I'm not so sure at all – or maybe I am sure – and maybe I don't want to be mad."

 

So the discussion was held up again, slightly more resolved than at the last interruption, but for every bit as long a time.

 

"So is Mikey right, Sunshine?" Brian wondered.  "Will Hunter sneak out to the airport and fly away with Abelard like Mikey thinks he might?"

 

"I'm not sure but I don't think so," Justin suspected.  "I think Hunter might do it on his own but I warned Malcolm that if he did, Mikey might blame Malcolm and that could cause trouble.  A little sky time is not worth all the trouble it could cause."

 

"So I guess that's the real reason you won't go up unless I approve," Brian grinned.  "Too much trouble.  Not worth it, eh?"

 

"Brian Kinney," Justin groused without rancor, "You refuse to give me any credit no matter how much I try to please you.  I may as well just do as I please.  I never get any credit whatever I do."

 

"Sorry, Baby," Brian apologized.  "I guess I'm just mean.  No insult intended.  Really.  But I guess that Malcolm will be only one going up for a spin with Abelard then.  I presume he'll go."

 

"Well his parents don't want him to," Justin revealed, "And Hunter doesn't want him to go if he can't go too – so I don't know…."

 

"You know what, Sweetheart," Brian pointed out.  "Abelard will likely be very disappointed if nobody will go up with him.  He's probably real happy about his pilot's license and he'll be real disappointed.  Maybe I should take a ride with him.  I like Abelard and I don't want him to be disappointed.  What do you think?"

 

Justin answered by not answering.

 

"What's the problem, Baby?" Brian asked again.  "Don't I have your permission to go a-flying with our pal?  Do I need your permission to fly away with Abe?"

 

"Guess you won't know till you ask?" Justin replied suggestively.

 

Brian decided to ask later.  There were more important things than flying with Abelard.


	105. Chapter 304 -Test Pilots

Brian had a big grin on his face as the guys sat down on the floor of the loft facing the flaming fireplace.  “Well,” he asked the kid, “Are you satisfied?  You got what you wanted and we’re all still alive – as far as I know.”

 

“It was a great day, Brian,” Justin admitted.  “I need to tell you something - but first I must say that I didn’t think you could plan anything like that and carry it off so well – without me that is …”

 

“Guess you think Cynthia did most of the work too, don’t you, Doubting Taylor?” Brian continued.

 

“Nope,” Justin replied.  “Not if you say Cynthia didn’t have anything to do with it.  I’ll believe whatever you tell me.”

 

“So I didn’t exactly say Cynthia didn’t have anything to do with it, did I?” Brian clarified the situation – or maybe he didn’t.  “I just like – said it was all my idea.”

 

“Well the idea is the big thing after all, Brian,” Justin pointed out.  “Any hack can fill in the details after the master-mind has created the great plan – not that Cynthia is a hack – or me either – when we carry out your great ideas …”

 

“So you admit the whole thing was a masterpiece of planning, Sweetheart?” Brian gloated.  “Bet you’d have wanted to change some of it if I had told you about it in advance – not to say that you’re a control freak or anything like that.”

 

“Well, the whole thing was absolutely perfect, Bri,” Justin opined, “But maybe I would have had the picnic lunch after we went up in Abelard’s plane and not before.”

 

“So you’re blaming me for Mikey and Hunter both throwing up after their ride, Baby?” Brian presumed.

 

“Not at all, Kinney,” Justin laughed at him.  “It was a masterpiece of planning that you got Mikey to go along so that Hunter could get up in the air like he wanted to so badly.  But it was a good thing that we couldn’t all fit in the plane at the same time – or we might have been up there with them …”

 

“That was a piece of cake, Baby,” Brian assured him.  “I remember that Mikey always thought he wanted to be a pilot when he was younger.  He used to pretend his old jalopy was a fighter plane – so when Abelard said Mikey could have the controls for a while after they got up into the wild blue yonder  …”

 

“But you never told Abelard that Mikey always wanted to be a dive-bomber pilot, Mr. Kinney,” Justin remembered, “So when the plane went into that nosedive – like – I was scared …”

 

“Yep, you were, Baby,” Brian recalled.  “I thought maybe you’d be throwing up too …”

 

“Hey, Brian Kinney,” Justin told him.  “That nosedive was not on purpose.  I think Mikey just got what Abelard told him to do mixed up – a little …”

 

“Hey, Taylor,” Brian grinned at him.  “What did Mikey say when he heard Abelard was flying in?” 

 

“He said he didn’t want Hunter to go up, Brian” Justin said.  “That’s why it was such a coup for you to get Mikey to let him go.”

 

“And what did Hunter say when he got out of the plane today, Sweetheart?” Brian pursued his point.

 

“He said he’d never go up in a plane again – not ever,” Justin admitted.  “Brian Kinney – you are not saying that ….?”

 

“Just collecting the facts, Honey,” Brian laughed.  “Just collecting the facts … I guess we should leave the facts speak for themselves.”

 

“Well Malcolm and Ben didn’t throw up after the nosedive,” Justin pointed out, “But Malcolm was pretty pale and he didn’t say much after they got back onto terra firma either.  I think maybe he was contemplating the early end of his bright future as a director …”

 

“That’d save us a lot of time turning down the roles he’s always offering us, Baby,” Brian looked for the silver lining, “And I’m not even going to that _Waiting for Godot_ thing he’s putting on.  Crazy play.  Bet nobody comes at all …”  
  
”But they would come if there were a famous star in the cast – like maybe you, Brian,” Justin teased.  “Not that I’m trying to get you to star in it – if you don’t want to  … But …”

 

“OK, Twink.  Maybe I should have taken the controls myself when we were up there with Brandon and Jason,” Brian came back at him.  “I bet I could do a better nosedive than Mikey’s …”

 

“I’m sure you could, Kinney,” Justin laughingly agreed, “But that was just plain mean of you – trying to scare Jason before we went up – all that talking about crashing and stuff …”

 

“And you heard what he told me, didn’t you, JT?” Brian laughed.

 

“Yeah I did, BK,” Justin told him.  “And I heard what you told him back too.  He said they weren’t gonna crash unless we did – and you told him they weren’t gonna do anything at all unless we did – and I think that confused him some too …”

 

“Shouldn’t have,” Brian opined, “But you know what, Baby, maybe they’d like to … - so maybe we ought to …”

 

Justin could see both the wisdom and the timeliness in that suggestion so the discussion paused while the guys pointed the direction for Jason and Brandon – though Jason and Brandon didn’t know – and Brian and Justin didn’t seem to care if Brandon and Jason knew either.  Like maybe – a little bit existential.

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian eventually returned to the subject of the discussion though.  “I arranged the whole thing today - and maybe I was a little bit mean off and on – not that I meant to be mean or anything – so how about you calling Jason and making sure they had a good time – and then calling Mikey.  Or I’ll call Mikey if you want to divide the work equitably …”

 

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Bri,” Justin demurred.  “They all had a good time.  I’m sure of it.”

 

“Well it won’t hurt to check on it, Baby,” Brian persisted.  “Call Jason and then I’ll call Mikey – or are you afraid to find out what a huge success my plan was?”

 

“Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin responded.  “Your plan was a big success.  I admit it and I’m real glad about it too …”

 

“Then call Jason and I’ll call Mikey, Sweetheart,” Brian insisted.

 

“Darn it, Brian,” Justin surrendered – in part anyhow.  “I’ll call Jason – but I think we should wait for Mikey to call us…”

 

“And you think Mikey will be calling us?” Brian wondered, “And you know something I don’t know – and you have no intention of telling me either …?”

 

“Well I did too intend to tell you, Honey,” Justin told him.  “As soon as I could.  It’s nothing that I could keep a secret even if I wanted to – which I don’t want to – and I intended to tell you as soon as we got to that part …”

 

“That part of what, Baby?” Brian came back.  “What the hell have you done?”

 

“Nothing at all, Kinney,” Justin defended himself.  “I have done nothing at all.  But maybe Hunter and Malcolm like – maybe stowed away on Abelard’s plane when he headed back to Columbus … So maybe …”

 

“So maybe those guys are crazy,” Brian completed the sentence – and then moved to multiple-choice,  “So maybe Mikey will be furious …”

 

“So maybe you could fix things for them with Mikey, Brian,” Justin suggested another possibility, “You’re real good at fixing stuff with Mikey.  I tried to talk them out of it, Bri.  I did.  I don’t know why they did it.  But those guys can be crazy sometimes …”

 

Justin’s plea was interrupted by two things simultaneously – Brian was laughing pretty loudly - and the telephone began ringing insistently too.


	106. Chapter 305 - I Love You - Too Much

The guys had just settled themselves onto the floor of the loft facing their fake fireplace when Justin asked a question.  Brian had sensed that the kid had something on his mind and he was right.

 

“Brian,” Justin wondered.  “Can I talk to you about something?  Normally I’d probably talk to Daphne or maybe Mikey about something like this but I think you might be more help this time.”

 

“More help than Daphne or Mikey?” Brian seemed amused.  “That’s pretty daunting, Sweetheart.  Me, Brian Kinney - being asked something instead of Daphne or Mikey.  Quite an honor.  Ask away and I’ll do what I can, Baby.”

 

“You got to take this seriously, Brian,” Justin warned him.  “You can act silly about it if you have to – but you have to take the problem seriously.  I wish Cassandra was in town.  She could be more help than you probably but she’s not so  …”

 

“So I’m it, I guess,” Brian smiled at him.  “I guess this is a question for the Wise Old Owl column.  I told you that I’d help if you needed me when you decided to be the Institute’s anonymous advice giver for six months or so – and I will.  You can have the benefit of my vast storehouse of knowledge, understanding and empathy  – just like I promised.”

 

“But it’s not a Wise Old Owl question, Bri,” Justin informed him.  “It’s Jason who has the problem – or I guess it’s Brandon and Jason who have the problem – and maybe Brandon doesn’t know it – but maybe he does.  Anyhow it’s strange and it’s complicated.”

 

“Well I can see the problem clearly from that lucid account, JT,” Brian decided, “So now with the problem so clearly defined, let’s try working out a solution.”

 

“Dammit, Kinney,” Justin interrupted.  “I want to talk to you about this because I think you might understand it – so I’m gonna put up with your guff all right – but if I don’t get some sound advice from you, Brian and Justin might just have a problem too – even if Brian doesn’t know it – but he will definitely find out, Sweetheart.  I can assure you of that.  Yes he will.”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian surrendered.  “You win.  What is little insecure Jason’s problem that Brandon probably doesn’t know about?”

 

“You think Jason is insecure, Brian?” Justin seemed surprised.  “I don’t think Jason is all that insecure – not usually anyhow …”  
  
”But right now he is feeling insecure, I bet,” Brian stood his ground.  “I’ll bet on it.  So what is he all het up about this time?”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin marveled.  “I’m sure that was just a lucky guess on your part – but Jason is really worried about something – and I thought maybe you could maybe explain what’s going on because you know Brandon so well – and you’re just a little bit like him too.”

 

“You know, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “You want me to help and I really do want to help – cause whatever this is seems to be bothering you too - but it would be a lot easier for me to help if you would just tell me what the problem is.  Wanna try that?”

 

“Yeah,” Justin affirmed,  “But it’s a really strange kind of problem, Bri.  Brandon is – like always telling Jason how much he loves him.  Like too much – like all the time.  Jason figures there’s something up – something weird - and Jason is scared   Brandon didn’t used to do that all the time so Jason is suspicious – and worried too.  It’s just not like Brandon.”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian wondered.  “Let me get this straight.  You’re telling me that Brandon is telling Jason he loves him – like - so often that Jason is spooked?”

 

“That’s about it, Bri,” Justin agreed with that assessment.  “So what do you think is going on?”

 

“Well what would you think, JT,” Brian queried, “If maybe I was always telling you how much I loved you?  Would you get spooked?”

 

“I don’t know about ‘spooked’ exactly, Kinney,” Justin replied, “But I’d be pretty suspicious.  If I was sure you weren’t just trying to be funny, I’d probably want Dr. Marshall to get you checked out at Western Psych maybe.”

 

“So what you’re telling me here is that if anybody loved you enough to keep telling you how much he loved you, Sweetheart,” Brian proposed, “That he would have to be ready for the loony bin?”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin grouched.  “If you think twisting my words all around is helping me with this problem – then thanks for helping … or maybe I should say thanks for nothing …”

 

“Baby,” Brian squeezed him slightly, “All I’m trying to say is that if Brandon is telling Jason how much he loves him, the most likely reason is that he really loves him – and he wants Jason to know it.  Sometimes things are exactly what they seem to be.  Everything’s not a big mystery.”

 

“So you think I should just tell Jason to cool it?” Justin summarized doubtfully, “Even though Brandon is like doing the ‘I love you’ bit too much …  I think Jason would still be worried.  I guess maybe I would be too in his place.”

 

“Well then maybe Jason should just tell Brandon how many times he’s allowed to say ‘I love you’ on any given day,” Brian proposed an alternate solution.  “Like if six times is enough, then Brandon could limit himself to six ‘I love you’s per day.  I bet Brandon would be glad to know the exact right number of times to say it.”

 

“Well now that’s really romantic, Kinney,” Justin objected.  “I can see Brandon trying to figure out if he had run out of ‘I love you’s for the day or not – and how would anybody know the exact right number of times anyway?  I hope you can do better than that.”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian ran his hand through the agitated twink’s hair.  “Actually, I can do better than that.  Tell Jason he has nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.  I guess this may be all my fault.  Brandon and me were talking a couple of weeks ago and maybe this subject came up.  Brandon was saying how crazy he is about Jason and I told him to tell Jason.  And Brandon said he’d probably be saying ‘I love you’ all the time and I told him to say it as often as he felt like it.  So I’m pretty sure that Brandon means just what he’s saying - and he’s not been taken over by aliens or trying to cover up anything.  He’s just in love – with Jason.  I should have known dopey old Jason wouldn’t get the message right …”

 

“Dopey old Jason, eh?” Justin complained.  “All he did was get confused when his guy started acting out of character … And do you really think people should say “I love you” just like – every time they feel like saying it?”

 

“Well I guess that’s what I thought, Honey,” Brian admitted, “But now that you have explained all this to me, maybe I better change my mind …”

 

“Well if you ever thought that, BK,” Justin challenged him.  “I don’t remember you practicing what you preach.  I don’t think I ever got spooked from you saying those three little words all that much – not even like the six times a day that you seem to think is the exact right number of times either … More like once a day – or even less than that … Maybe closer to once a year ….”

 

“So Jason and Brandon have their problem solved and Brian and Justin are now going to have the same problem – or maybe a slight variation,” Brian interrupted Justin’s reminiscences.  “That’s like maybe the first time in recorded history that Brandon and Jason were the leaders and we were the followers …”

 

“You think we’re gonna have the problem of you saying you love me too often, Bri?  I don’t think so,” Justin laughed.  “It’s OK though, BK.  I’m not as insecure as ‘dopey old Jason.’  It doesn’t bother me at all that maybe Brandon loves Jason more than you love me…”

 

At this point, Brian decided to go non-verbal in an attempt to prove to the twink that Brandon did not love Jason more than Brian loved Justin – Brian felt actions often spoke much louder than words - and Brian had a way of being very convincing when he wanted to be – so he felt he was quite successful in this particular endeavor.  And Justin – unlike ‘dopey old Jason’ – got the message correctly – loud and clear.

 

A long while later - Brian was holding Justin pretty close when he asked the kid: “Do you think it would be all right with you if I told you ‘I love you,’ Babe?  I wouldn’t be lying – but I wouldn’t want you to get spooked either.”

 

“Yeah - I guess that would be OK, Bri,” Justin happily consented.  “If you want to… As long as you don’t make a habit of it.”


	107. Chapter 306 - Long Before I Knew You

The old movie had just been watched and the guys were now settled comfortably on the floor of the loft.  Brian had his arm around the kid and the fireplace was blazing away.  They were both smiling.  But this old-movie night had been different from other old-movie nights – in that Justin had chosen the film.

 

“OK” Sweetheart,” Brian began, “You said I couldn’t ask anything about anything till we had watched the movie – so now we’ve watched the movie and I can ask.  This is the first time that you actually decided what old movie we would watch.  How did you even hear about _The Bells Are Ringing_ and why did you want to watch it?  Not that I didn’t think it was a good movie – just a little bit out-of-date - so …”

 

“Well you’re not allowed to laugh, Brian,” Justin told him, “No laughing at all.  But there’s this girl over at the Institute named Arwen – and she said sometimes I act like this old-time actress Judy Holiday – so I decided I should see one of this Judy Holiday’s movies – just to figure out what Arwen meant.  I was gonna ask you which one we should watch – but then I ran into Professor Curtis – she’s the one who teaches the film courses – and so I asked her – and she suggested _Bells Are Ringing_.  I asked her what it was about and she told me it was a science-fiction musical about some people who couldn’t answer their own telephone and had to hire some other people to answer it for them.  I thought that was a pretty strange idea but when I told you what I wanted to see, you didn’t complain or anything …”

 

“Science fiction eh?” Brian laughed.  “Well maybe it is - to you of the younger generation. Well then - did you like the movie - and do you think you ever act like Judy Holiday?”

 

“I liked the movie all right,” Justin allowed, “But I don’t see why Arwen would think I act like Judy Holiday – except I can be pretty funny sometimes – and I can sing pretty well …”

 

“And Judy Holiday does some crazy things and gets into some weird situations too,” Brian added some other possibilities …”

 

“Well how would that apply to me, Brian?” Justin wanted to know.

 

Brian was smiling as he hugged the kid closer and thus caused a pause in the conversation by so doing.  It was unlikely that he did it just to avoid answering Justin’s question but that might have been a possibility.  At any rate it was a while before the conversation resumed - and the question was never answered.

 

“Seems to me those people who hired Judy Holiday to answer their telephones for them could have just bought answering machines instead, Brian,” Justin posited in resuming the conversation.

 

“Well if they had, Baby,” Brian reasoned. “Then Judy Holiday would never have met Dean Martin.  But actually, answering machines hadn’t even been invented yet when _Bells Are Ringing_ was made – so if people didn’t answer their phone back then, they didn’t get any message and …”

 

“Gee whiz Brian,” Justin pointed out a sudden realization, “That’s like I might never have met you if somebody hadn’t invented the lamp post.  Who did invent the lamp post anyway, Bri?  We ought to thank him – or maybe her.”

 

“I bet it was Leonardo da Vinci, Honey,” Brian guessed.  “He just about invented everything.”

 

“Lucky for Judy Holiday and Dean Martin that he didn’t invent the answering machine then,” Justin decided, “Or – you’re right – they wouldn’t have ever met.”

 

“Actually, Baby,” Brian informed him, “I think maybe Leonardo did invent the answering machine – but nobody knew how to use it because he didn’t invent the telephone …”

 

“How come he didn’t invent the telephone then, Mr. Know It All?” Justin challenged the resident expert on Leonardo da Vinci.”

 

“Because he was too busy inventing the lamp post, Sweetheart,” the resident expert replied.

 

“Well,’ Justin got the point, “Better to do the more important things first.”

 

And as if taking his own advice, Justin initiated another pause in the discussion – with no objection at all from Brian – and actually maybe a little encouragement.

 

“Hey, Brian,” Justin eventually returned to the evening’s topic,  “I never heard any of those songs before – but you know what – remember how we don’t have any song that’s like – our song.  Ethan and Tom have their song – and Mikey and Ben have their song – and I think even Jason and Brandon have a special song – but we don’t – well I think we do now.  I don’t know all the words cause I never heard it before but I want to hear it again …You know which one I mean?”  
  
”Those are all Julie Styne songs, Baby,” Brian told him, “With Betty Comden and Adolph Green lyrics.  Comden and Green were good friends of Judy Holiday and wrote _Bells Are Ringing_ just for her.  And I just happen to know all the lyrics too – but you know how I sing so …”  
  
”You know all the lyrics, Kinney?” Justin reacted with some surprise.  “I think you might be kidding – but if you’re not kidding then you must know which song I mean – at least I hope you do.”

 

“Well,” Brian told him, “The biggest hit in the show was – I’ll just recite it so we don’t have to put up with my singing: 

        ‘The party’s over. It’s time to call it a day.

          They’ve burst your pretty balloon and taken the moon away…’”

 

“No no no – not that one at all, Brian,” Justin stopped him.  “That’s a beautiful song - but it’s sad and it’s not about us.  Our party isn’t over and never will be.   You know that’s not the one I mean.  You’re teasing …”

 

“Must be this one then,” Brian offered:

       “’Just in time.  I found you just in time.

          Before you came my time was running low.

          I was lost.  The losing dice were tossed.

          My bridges all were crossed.  No where to go’”

 

“No not that one either,” Justin stopped him again – laughing this time.  “That one could serve in a pinch – but that is a lot more your song than my song – and you know it too – and you’re just like – picking on me – but you’re not gonna get away with it either, Kinney.  Now you do the song I want – and now you have to sing it too – and I’ll just pretend you’re some great singer like Frank Sinatra or Rod Stewart …”

 

“Maybe it would be better if we got one of those guy’s records, Baby,” Brian suggested.  “I can get it tomorrow.  I think that would be better …”

 

“But it is not mine and Frank’s song, Sweetheart,” Justin pointed out, “And it is not mine and Rod’s song either, Sweettheart – so why do I need to hear them sing it?  Nope, it’s the guy I love who I want to hear sing it – and you’re that guy so …”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian gave in.  “You win.  I know the one you mean.  Stop me when you’ve heard enough though:

       ‘Long before I knew you.  Long before I met you.

         I was sure I’d find you, someday, somehow.

         I pictured someone who’d walk and talk the way that you do,

         And make me feel like you do – right now.

         All that was long before I held you.  Long before I kissed you.

         Long before I touched you and felt this glow.

         But now you really are here and now at last I know

         That long before I knew you, I loved you so.’

Hey, Baby, you let me get all the way through it – and singing it too.  You forgot to stop me…”

 

But Justin did not answer.  In fact, nothing more was said at all – by either of them.   Nor did anything else need to be said.   That part of this particular party was over.

 

But it did seem like the guys had definitely found “their” song. 


	108. Chapter 307 - What a Day That Was

It was nearly a hundred degrees in Pittsburgh and the air conditioner was whirring in the loft as the guys sat down in front of their fake fireplace.  They were both smiling and ready for a discussion that was absolutely inevitable.

 

“Well yesterday was some day, Brian,” Justin began.  “I think it was the best Gay and Lesbian Day that Kennywood has ever had.”

 

“I don’t think I had all that good a time,” Brian threw a little cold water on the kid’s enthusiasm.  At least that’s what he tried to do.

 

“Well you did too have a good time, Brian Kinney,” Justin corrected him.  “We stayed later than usual and you were even too tired to talk about it when we got home.  I guess you needed all day today to figure out what you didn’t like so you could complain….”

 

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Brian told him.  “It was you who was sleeping while I was driving home.  I think I was wide awake and maybe it was you who was too tired to talk….”

 

“OK, Brian,” Justin cut that subject short.  “You want to complain so go ahead – get started.”

 

“Well the lovely Penelope Shellcoff, Malcolm’s delightful pain-in-the-ass sister was there – and her damn dog, Henrietta the Eighth.  How’s that for a starter?  Henny and Penny are not favorites of mine.”

 

“First of all, Kinney,” Justin rebutted.  “The dog did not go to Kennywood.  They don’t allow dogs - as you well know.  You only saw Henny at Linz’ and she hardly even barked at you – except maybe when you picked Gus up and threw him up in the air, she thought you were attacking Gus – and she was being protective.  She likes Gus – and Gus likes her too.  Henrietta quit barking when you put Gus down.  I think she’s getting used to you.”

 

“Well, Penelope was at Kennywood, Baby,” Brian persisted.  “Guess they didn’t know what a dog she is.”

 

“So Kennywood’s a pretty big place, Brian,” Justin pointed out.  “And we weren’t with Penny all that much either.  I think you’re mad because Gus wanted to ride with her on a couple of things.  Gus likes her and he likes the dog too.  You may as well get used to that.  Penny loves Kennywood and I think she’ll be coming back every year.  And Mel and Linz like her and they …..”

 

“OK, JT,” Brian groused.  “Be on everybody else’s side but mine.  I don’t care.  I guess I should get used to that too    Nobody’s ever on my side.  Nobody loves me.”

 

“Oh now cut it out, Kinney,” Justin grinned at him.  “Somebody does too love you.  And I don’t even think you mind Penny all that much.  I know what you’re mad about.  It’s about the Thunderbolt, isn’t it?”  
  
”What about the Thunderbolt?” Brian challenged him.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“So it is about the Thunderbolt, Bri,” Justin was convinced.  “When Gus wanted to try the rollercoasters, he was just a little shorter than that comic book character’s statue so he couldn’t ride – and when you told him you’d take him on the Thunderbolt next year, he said he’d rather go with me.”

 

“You turned him against me,” Brian claimed good-naturedly.  “That was your doing.  Or maybe Penelope’s.”

 

“It was not either my doing, Mr. Kinney,” Justin defended himself.  “Or Penny’s either.  Gus watched us riding the Thunderbolt and he saw you acting silly and he thought he’d be safer riding with me – so it was your own fault.  Gus is pretty sensible.  Maybe your son won’t be growing up to be as crazy as you.”

 

“That would be too bad, Baby,” Brian squeezed the kid affectionately.  “Then he might not find a guy like you to save him….”  
  
”Or a girl, Brian,” Justin reasoned.  “Maybe he’ll need a girl to save him.”  
  
”Always looking at the dark side, Kiddo,” Brian accused him.  “That’s Justin Taylor for you – always looking at the dark side of things.”

 

“Yeah, that’s me all right,” Justin grinned at him.  “Always looking at the dark side and complaining.  I need to be more like you – always happy and optimistic. I’ll have to try that sometime…..”

 

Justin might still have been tired from the previous day’s activity because he put his head on Brian’s shoulder – which in turn caused a pause in the discussion – as the guys found some things to agree on.

 

“Well Penny’s not the only visitor we’re likely to have at Kennywood every year, Bri,” Justin resumed the discussion.  “Wil and Alan were there too – thanks to your invitation – and you know that always allows for some misidentification since Wil looks so much like me.  But you still don’t hear me complaining.”

 

“Well I could complain about that too if I wanted to,” Brian informed him.  “You know those two new guys I hired a couple of months ago.  I thought maybe they were gay then but I don’t check that stuff out any more like I used to – thanks to you - so I wasn’t really sure.  I didn’t see them at Kennywood yesterday but they were there.  You know what they told Cynthia today.  They told her the boss’ boy-friend was running around Kennywood with some other guy.  But they also said the other guy wasn’t as hot as me – so at least they’ve got good eyes.  Still they thought maybe you had ditched me for Alan….”

 

“Naw,” Justin told him.  “They probably thought you ditched me and that I was rebounding with Alan.  You know what, I guess I wasn’t gonna tell you this but a couple guys from the Institute were at Kennywood too and they saw us together and then they saw Wil and Alan – and they thought I was running around Kennywood with two guys.  They warned me that it was dangerous for me to do that – and they said if they could have Brian Kinney, they wouldn’t be running around with somebody else….”

 

“Those guys said that, did they?  Pretty smart fellows.  Well maybe the picnic wasn’t so bad after all, Baby,” Brian allowed.  “Maybe I did have a pretty good time.  But I wonder why those guys from the Institute would think that you could ‘have’ Brian Kinney, that famous free spirit.”

 

“Maybe for the same reason that your guys thought that the cute blond young man with Alan was the boss’ boy-friend?” Justin told him.  “They just don’t realize that the only reason you let me stay around here is because I do all the cleaning and cooking and laundry and ….” 

 

“Cut it out, Twink,” Brian laughed at him.

 

“Try and make me, Kinney,” Justin laughed back at him.  “Bet you can’t.”

 

“You know that I’d never try to make you do anything, Baby” Brian said - but he managed by some non-verbal means to prove Justin wrong on that score.  And there was a lull at this point in the conversation – which satisfied Brian – and Justin too.

 

“Hey, Brian,” Justin eventually broke the silence, maybe changing the subject too..  “Please don’t be mad at me - but Henny and Penny are flying back to Cincinnati tomorrow and I kinda told Mel and Linz that we’d take them to lunch and then drive them to the airport.  Mel and Linz are real busy tomorrow and we….”

 

“We’re supposed to take a dog to lunch?” Brian complained.  “Two dogs, counting Penelope?  You are really something else, Twink.  Where the hell do you take a dog to lunch?”

 

“Not like Gino’s or any great big restaurant, Kinney,” Justin explained.  “Henrietta the Eighth loves Big-Macs so I thought maybe we’d just go use the drive through there.  I didn’t really think you’d want to go - but I wanted to help Mel and Linz out so I’ll take them to the airport myself.  I just hoped that maybe….”

 

“I’ll go, Sweetheart,” Brian conceded.  “I’ll go - and you knew all the time I’d go too.  Maybe you do ‘have’ Brian Kinney – at least a little bit.  I guess that’s OK – if it’s just a little bit….”

 

“Gee whiz, Mr. Kinney,” Justin cuddled himself in closer.  “Maybe that also makes me the boss’ boy-friend – a little bit at least?”

 

“Could be,” Brian allowed.  “Could be at that – at least a little bit….”

 

Justin did not argue the point – even the “little bit” part.  Justin saw it as a kind of challenge.  Justin loved challenges.  And he did not doubt for a minute that he was up to this one.  


	109. Chapter 308 - Plots and Counter-Plots

Justin was lighting the fireplace and Brian was already in position on the floor of the loft.  Both of them had satisfied smiles on their faces – and with good reason.  They were two very happy fellows.

 

“Thanks, Bri,” Justin said even before he got himself into his accustomed position.  “I am really glad you found me those many years ago.  You are the greatest guy in the whole world ….”  
  
”Were you surprised?” Brian asked him in return, “Like - really surprised?”

 

“Nope,” Justin replied.  “You were what I was looking for – so I knew all along you’d find me somehow  ..”

 

“Cut it out, you goofy little twink,” Brian stopped him.  “That’s not what I mean at all – and you know damn well it isn’t.  You must get some perverted pleasure out of …”

 

“You complaining about perverted pleasure, Mr. Kinney?” Justin laughed at him  “If you are, then I’ll have to admit I am just a little surprised.  I thought …”

 

“OK, Wise Guy,” Brian concluded.  “If you’re gonna be your usual self, I’m not gonna talk to you at all about the last three days and I’m sure that’s what you really want to talk about so …”

 

“Of course I was surprised, Brian,” Justin approached the real subject of their interest.  “I was surprised when you told me you had to go to Chicago for a business meeting and you wanted to take me with you – like you never want to do - and then I was surprised when you didn’t take me to Chicago …”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian told him.  “You are really wound up tonight – so I’m guessing you were surprised - and you enjoyed yourself - and now you’re just a little bit giddy too  ..”

 

“You know what, Kinney,” Justin told him back, “I am so in love with you at this moment that maybe I am a little bit giddy.  So if I’m giddy, it’s really your fault.  That was one of the nicest things you’ve ever done for me …”

 

“And you’re thereby admitting,” Brian asked, “That sometime – somewhere – somehow – I’ve done something nice for you before…?”

 

“Now who’s acting a little bit giddy, Bri?” Justin called him out.  “I guess I’m not the only giddy guy around here …”

 

“You might have a point there, Baby,” Brian admitted, “If I am giddy though, I plead the same reason as you did …”

 

That explanation seemed to please Justin well enough – or perhaps better than well enough.  A period of very contented silence ensued – which should not be construed as perverted pleasure either.  It might have consumed the whole night- but there was a subject they both wanted to discuss and so …

 

“I knew you wanted to go up to New York to see your new pals, Ricky and Robert – Rick on the soap opera and Robert before he left for Toronto to shoot that cable series,” Brian resumed the discussion - maybe somewhat reluctantly, “And you hadn’t been pestering me about it at all - so I just thought I’d surprise you …”

 

“Well you succeeded, Brian,” Justin confessed.  “I never figured. it out till we checked in for the New York flight …  And you had already arranged for us to watch the soap opera shooting for two days too – and dinner with those guys both days  - the whole thing.  I’m kind of amazed.  Sounds like Cynthia to me …”

 

“O ye of little faith, Kiddo,” Brian laughed, “Well Cynthia did the plane reservations and the dinner reservations but I did the rest myself.  It’s hard to watch you do stuff and not have a little bit rub off …”

 

“Well you did a great job, Kinney,  “You can rub stuff off me any time you want to …”

 

“Geez, Twink,” Brian wondered, “I guess I didn’t rub the giddiness off of you … I’ll have to try again later.”

 

“I don’t think you ever will either, Bri,” Justin warned him.  “But I guess you could try - if you think …”

 

“Well anyhow, Baby,” Brian – surprisingly - returned to the subject they both thought they were discussing.  “You made me watch all of Ricky’s scenes on tape for the last month or so – and I know a little bit about soap operas – but whatever the plot is, it’s pretty dumb.  They’re advertising a gay love affair and that guy Ricky’s character is chasing does not seem to be interested in Ricky at all.  Seems straight to me.”

 

“OK, Sweetheart,” Justin told him.  “Pay careful attention and I’ll tell you what’s going on.  In the soap plot, the guy Ricky’s character is chasing is straight - and he’s not at all interested in Ricky’s character.  The writers are showing how frustrating that can be. Ricky is gonna have a broken heart.   That could actually get him an Emmy nomination, Bri.  Bad things on soap operas are very good things for Emmy nominations….  But the producers are looking around right now for another actor who will play a gay character and that character will come to Summergarden in a month or two and fall madly in love with Ricky’s character …”

 

“And Ricky and Ralph – this new guy – will live happily ever after,” Brian seemed to get the idea.  “OK, I got it now.”

 

“Hey, Brian,” Justin crushed Brian’s illusions, “This is a soap opera. – Nobody lives happily ever after – They’re lucky if they live happily for a week – or maybe two at the most.”

 

“But Ricky has a three year contract?” Brian pointed out.  “That’s pretty close to ‘ever after.’”

 

“Yep,” Justin agreed.  “So he’ll be happy half the time and unhappy half the time – in alternating two week intervals probably – and the fans will get mad and complain and still watch to see if anybody listens to their complaints  - and they’re already complaining too … But – I guess you also probably noticed there’s some tension on the set too …”

 

“Tension on the set?” Brian echoed.  “I don’t think I noticed any tension on the set, Baby.”

 

“Probably then because you were so interested in the artistic aspects of the taping, Bri,” Justin opined, “Cause there is tension on the set – a lot of tension too.  That guy who plays the straight kid who isn’t interested in Ricky’s character – Well he is really gay and very much interested in Ricky … He’s hitting on Ricky all the time - and Ricky isn’t interested in him because he’s so much in love with Robert – but Ricky doesn’t want Robert to know anything about it – cause he thinks Robert will worry if he knows – and maybe not want to go to Toronto – even though he doesn’t really have anything to worry about at all.”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian stood in awe – while still seated on the floor, “I guess I can see Robert’s point-of-view, that is, the point-of view Robert might well have if he knew what was going on …”

 

“Well Rick is trying to make sure that Robert does not find out, Bri,” Justin told him.  “And the whole thing is really tough on Ricky – chasing this creep all over the place when the camera’s running - and then running away from him when the camera’s off.- but it will all be over pretty soon.  They’ll be writing out this character who doesn’t like Ricky’s character in the show but is chasing Ricky behind the scenes– and Ricky is hoping the guy they get to play the new gay guy who falls in love with Ricky’s character will be straight – and then Ricky won’t need to worry – and Robert won’t either.”

 

“And Robert will never even know he ever had anything to worry about,” Brian mused.  “You know, Baby, for some reason or other I kind of think I can identify with Robert.  Would you ever tell me if I had anything to worry about?”

 

“I don’t think so, Brian,” Justin told him.  “I love you way too much to let you worry about anything …”

 

There was yet another pause in the conversation at this point – which provided time for Brian to sort out the new revelations – if that’s what he wanted to do with the pause.

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian said as the discussion began again.  “People say that soap operas have such crazy plots because real life is actually too dull – but the ‘behind the scenes’ real-life stuff up there is way more interesting than what they’re showing on the screen.  The fans are right to complain.  And you know what else - stupid old Ted is always telling me our life - me and you - is like a soap opera – but I think our life is better than any old soap opera.”

 

“It is, Bri,” Justin affirmed.  “Gee whiz, Brian, I’d have told you that if I thought you didn’t already know it.”

 

And maybe Brian didn’t know that before – but he darn well knew it now, he thought.

 

“You know what else, Sweetheart,” Brian caressed the kid’s face with the back of his fingers, “I didn’t mean to disparage ‘perverted pleasure’ a little while ago …”

 “I never thought you did,” Justin responded, making some moves of his own – moves that signaled the end of the discussion


	110. Chapter 309 - Staff Communication

It was still summer in Pittsburgh but the days were getting shorter and the outside light was showing signs of impending autumn.  The guys were seated in front of their all-season fake fireplace reviewing their summer activities when Justin suddenly changed the subject.

 

“You’re not mad are you, Brian?” Justin questioned, “About our not going out-of-town for Labor Day – like we’ve been doing the past couple of years?”

 

“Nope,” Brian replied.  “It’s always better to do what you want to do – and you didn’t want to go so….”

 

“That’s not fair, Brian – blaming me,” Justin complained.  “Of course I wanted to go.  But Gus is starting a new school on Tuesday and he wants us to take him for his first day.  He’ll feel better if we take him and when he asked me, what could I say?”

 

“It’s OK, Baby,” Brian told him.  “I’m not upset that we are staying safe at home this Labor Day. We can go away some other time – and I’m sure you’ll figure someplace that you want to go soon enough.  And I’m certainly not mad because Gus asked you and not me either….”

 

“Cut it out, Brian Kinney,” Justin interrupted.  “None of that Brian the martyr crap.  Gus asked me because I was the first one of us he saw after he decided that he wanted us to take him to the new school.  And that’s the only reason too…..”

 

“So Gus doesn’t know how mean I am, eh? Brian laughed.  “Like everybody else does.  He just asked you instead of me by accident and not because he knew how nice you are and …?”

 

“Yep,” Justin laughed back.  “Just by accident.  Gus doesn’t know how mean you are and he just asked me by accident.  That’s exactly what happened.  And anyhow, Kinney, what would you have told him if he had asked you about taking him to school?  Would you have told him we couldn’t take him because we were going to be out of town on some pleasure trip?”

 

“Hey, Taylor,” Brian laughed harder.  “Some pleasure trip?  If we were away when you wanted to be here?  A pleasure trip?  You have to be kidding.  No chance of that.  And you know what I would have told him if he had asked me?  I would have told him to ask you.  That’s what I would have told him.  I’m not crazy.”

 

“So I’m really the ogre around here, am I?” Justin cuddled closer to Brian.  “Like everything has to be done my way eh?  Like I get everything I want around here?  So I’m the ogre?”

 

“That’s about it,” Brian squeezed the kid just a little.  “It’s always about what you want.  You, Kiddo – the most beautiful blond ogre in the whole world.  Not that I’m saying that I don’t sometimes agree that what you want is a pretty good idea….”

 

The discussion went into pause mode at this point – and chances are that if Gus had been heading off to the new school right at that moment, he might have had to fend for himself – new school or no new school.  Anyhow the guys did seem to have come to an agreement about what to do next.

 

And it was quite a while therefore before the conversation resumed - but it eventually did.

 

“Hey, Taylor,” Brian was the one who restarted the discussion.  “Did I have anything to do with the decision for Gus to change schools?  My memory fails me on that point….”

 

“Yes, you did, Mr. Kinney, Sir,” Justin pointed out.  “I remember distinctly us telling you we thought Gus would be better off at Grandview and asking you what you thought about it.”

 

“’Us’ would be you and Melanie and Linz, I guess,” Brian presumed.

 

“And Mikey,” Justin appended.  “And we asked around and just about everybody thought it would be better….”

 

“So like maybe everybody was asked before me?” Brian concluded.  “Seems like that’s what you’re telling me.”

 

“But you have it all wrong, Sweetheart,” Justin disagreed.  “We saw ourselves as like the staff who puts together a plan of action and then presents it to the CEO or the general – or whoever makes the final decision.  So the truth of the matter is that you made the final decision – approving the hard work of your loving and competent staff.”

 

“So then maybe I think I’m Brian the martyr when I’m really Brian the general,” Brian was laughing.  “I just never thought about it that way.  I wonder what would have happened if General Kinney hadn’t approved the staff plan.”

 

“Well fortunately,” Justin reminded him, “We didn’t have to face that possibility because he enthusiastically endorsed our staff work.  He usually does – because he has a great staff and he trusts them implicitly.”

 

“And he also wants to finish  those few golden years he has left as peacefully as possible too,” Brian smiled knowingly.  “But why did we decide to have Gus change schools anyhow?”  Brian wanted to know.  “I forgot why I so enthusiastically decided that he should.”

 

“Well Grandview is a lot better school than the other one,” Justin pointed out.  “Gus will have a much better chance of getting into Harvard or Princeton if he has Grandview Elementary on his academic record.”

 

“Or like if he wanted to go to Dartmouth for an MBA?” Brian suggested.  “I guess Grandview would be better for that too – if his staff suggests that as the plan of action - when that time comes of course.”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin protested.  “You are in a nasty mood tonight.  I should have figured that out when you brought up the subject of Gus changing schools.”

 

“See how absent minded I’m getting in my old age,” Brian said.  “I remember it as like you brought up the subject.  I’m slipping, I guess.”  
  
”Well maybe I was the first one to bring the subject out into the open, all right,” Justin admitted, “But I only did it because I knew you were getting ready to do it – so I just like – helped you out – like I always try to do.”

 

“And very successfully too, I might add,” Brian broke in.  “And so very often before I even know I need help too.  I guess I’m really lucky to have you around.”

 

There was another pause in the talk at this point as the guys celebrated their joint luck in having each other around.  But the chatting wasn’t over yet – so it resumed a while later.

 

“Grandview has a much more creative curriculum, Bri,” Justin broke the silence.  “Gus will get a great education there.  And they have a top-notch music program too and you know how good Gus is on the violin.  Maybe he’ll want to go to Julliard someday – and that will be great – and if he wants to go to Dartmouth and get an MBA, that will be all right too.  Whatever he wants to do when he gets to that time in his life….”

 

“No staff recommendations?” Brian laughed.  “Poor Gus is gonna have to make all his own decisions?”

 

“Brian Kinney,” Justin moved himself onto Brian’s lap.  “I love you as much as anybody could love anybody – and you’re my first priority – and you always will be too.”   Justin rubbed his hair against Brian’s cheek, “But that doesn’t mean that I might not be able to spare a little time to do some staff work for Gus too.  After all – he is our son….”

 

“That will be quite all right, Taylor,” Brian wrapped his arm gently the kid’s neck.  “As long as I’m the first priority I approve that plan.  It’s OK with General Kinney.  In the meantime, we’ll escort our son to his first day in his new school next Tuesday – just the way you planned it.

 

“Brian Kinney,” Justin responded, “You would no more have gone away when Gus needed us than I would have – and I know that as well as you do – so don’t think I don’t know.”

 

“You’re probably right, Baby,” Brian admitted.  “I guess I do like to take care of the people I love.”

 

“Including me?” Justin queried - in perhaps semi-jest.

 

“Especially you,” Brian came up with the exact right answer.  “So when the right time comes for us to get away, you just tell me and we’ll take a little belated Labor Day excursion - wherever the staff decides, General Kinney will approve.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Justin told him.  “Just as you say.  When it’s safe, I’ll be glad to tell you and we can go away – and you can pick the place if you want to – within reason of course.  In the meantime, if it’s OK with you, I’d just like to feel safe at home - with the greatest guy in the world.”  
  
And Brian approved that plan too.


	111. Chapter 310 - Glee For All

The guys had been sitting on the floor of the loft staring at their fake flames for half an hour.  Not much had been said up to this point.  Silence just might have been the way to go - but ….

 

“OK, Taylor,” Brian pointed out.  “I think you’re mad about something.  You weren’t mad when we came home from the concert last night and you didn’t seem to be mad this morning, but something tells me you’re mad now.”

 

“Nope,” Justin replied.

 

“Then you must have a sore throat,” Brian presumed,”  “Want me to call Dr. Marshall?  He can prescribe something over the phone I bet.”

 

“Nope,” Justin replied again.

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian gave up.  “If you don’t want to talk, we can just sit here.  That works for me.  If and when you want to say something, I’ll be glad to hear what you have to say.”

 

It was a while before Justin said anything but eventually he did speak.

 

“Brian,” he announced.  “You were ogling that guy in the glee club last night.”

 

“There were 42 guys singing their heads off in that glee club, Sweetheart,” Brian told him.  “If I was ogling only one of them, that doesn’t seem like a high percentage to me.  There must have been 41 of them that I wasn’t ogling then – not that I’m admitting anything.”

 

“Yeah – right – Mr. Ogler,” Justin came back.  “You know exactly which one I mean too.  That really cute blond twink, second from the end on the left side of the third row.  I saw you.”

 

“You were sitting next to me – looking the same direction as me – and you could not only tell I was ogling somebody – you could tell which one I was ogling,” Brian expressed amazement.

 

“Yep,” Justin replied.

 

“Well if you have to know, Sweetheart,” Brian told him.  “If I was gonna ogle anybody in the Pittsburgh Gay Men’s Glee Club, it would have been that dark guy on the right side – the one with the moustache and the flowers on his tie.”

 

“There wasn’t anybody like that on stage, Kinney,” Justin observed tartly.  “You’re making him up.  The nearest to that description would be the guy between the bald guy with the dark glasses and real tall guy who would have been bald except for the toupee.”

 

“So maybe you noticed the glee clubbers too, Baby,” Brian decided.  “Maybe you were ogling a few of them yourself while I was all wrapped up in the music.”

 

“I have an artist’s eye, Brian,” Justin explained.  “I’m supposed to notice stuff.”

 

“OK, Baby mine,” Brian laughed.  “The very next time the Pittsburgh Ugly Old Women’s Chorus has a concert, we’re going – and we’ll see how your artist’s eye works then.  Bet it won’t be as keen as last night.  That’s probably why you wanted to go in the first place – to do a little ogling yourself.”

 

“That’s mean, Brian, and you know it,” Justin complained.  “I bought those tickets because it was a benefit for a worthy cause and Ted was selling them.  We were supporting a worthy cause.  We were not out on a scouting tour.  We were supporting those gay singers and the charity too.”

 

“I got it, Baby,” Brian chortled.  “I got it now.  I know what you’re mad about.  You were talking to Ted today and you found out he tried to sell me tickets and I told him nobody would ever drag somebody he loves to hear the Pittsburgh Gay Men’s Glee Club.  So then he sold you the tickets and you dragged me – and that’s why you’re mad.  I’ll pay him back for blabbing.  I will.”

 

“Well that would have been enough to make me mad, Kinney,” Justin laughed.  “But it just so happens that I did not talk to Ted today and I didn’t know any of that till just now – so when I get over being mad about what I’m mad about now, I’ll still have something else to be mad about.  It pays sometimes  to have stuff in reserve.”

 

At this unlikely point in the conversation, there was an unexpected lull.  A keen observer would not have guessed that Justin was mad about anything – much less would that keen observer have guessed why he was mad.

 

“I’ve got it,” Brian broke the silence with a cry of discovery.  “I think I know why you’re mad, Baby – and you’re not mad at me at all.  You’re mad because that guy I was supposed to be ogling was a blond twink and you didn’t know him.  I can see now why you might be mad.  A beautiful blond twink that you didn’t know.  Maybe Justin Taylor is slipping some as he ages.”

 

“Roger, Brian,” Justin half-clenched his teeth.  “Roger Dowdell.  His name is Roger Dowdell.  He’s over at the Institute – in music – not vocal music either – he plays something or other.  Ethan says he’s pretty good.  He’s kind of dating Evan – you don’t know them – but Roger has a roving eye – and he noticed you….”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian was in awe.  “You can even tell when guys on stage notice members of the audience.  That artist’s eye is really something.  Wow….”

 

“Cut it out, Kinney,” Justin commanded.  “It’s just that I happened to call Roger today to tell him about how much we liked the concert – and before I could tell him that, he asked me if I noticed the guy sitting next to me.”  
  
”Wasn’t there a woman on the other side of you, Baby?” Brian seemed amused.

 

“Yes there was, Kinney,” Justin agreed.  “Which is why I knew it had to be you that he was talking about.  Roger asked me if I noticed you – and you know what that means?”

 

“Yeah,” Brian replied.  “It means he doesn’t know about your artist’s eye – or he’d have known you noticed me.”

 

“Dammit, Brian Kinney,” Justin retorted.  “Roger said he didn’t know what you looked like.  He had heard about you of course – I guess everybody there has - but he didn’t know what you looked like.  You know what else he said – he said he heard that you don’t like to go out much – that you’d just rather stay around here all the time – and like never go out.  So he thought I was alone at the concert – and he said he made eye contact with you too….”

 

“Well maybe he did, Baby,” Brian squeezed the kid just enough to reassure him.  “But I did not make eye contact with him.  And no ogling either.  Of course I noticed him.  He would stand out anywhere.  He’s a beautiful blond twink all right.  He’s just not my beautiful blond twink.”

 

The pause in the discussion at this point was much more understandable than the earlier one – and just about as long too – but it did not conclude the discussion either.

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian told Justin.  “It’s really your fault that some of the guys at the Institute don’t recognize me when they see me.  You don’t allow me to go over there all that often.  In fact, you don’t allow me to go over there as often as I do.  If you’d….”

 

“Darn it Kinney,” Justin protested.  “If you’re not trying to make everything look like it’s my fault.  I would never do that to you and you know it.”

 

“My humble apologies, Honey,” Brian responded.  “I don’t know why I do that.  You’re right though.  You’d never do anything like that to me.”

 

“Well the words are right but the sarcasm is obvious,” Justin smiled at him.  “So I’ll accept the words and ignore the sarcasm.  That’s what I’ll do since I know how you are.”

 

“So you’re not mad about my mad affair with Roger any more, I hope?” Brian continued.

 

“I guess not, Bri,” Justin allowed.  “Maybe I did overreact just slightly.  But now there’s that stuff about you telling Ted that nobody would drag somebody he loves to hear the Pittsburgh Gay Men’s Glee Club...”

 

“Cut it out, Baby,” Brian told him.  “I think I’d like to do something else right now.  Can we possibly postpone that problem till another night – preferably pretty far in the future?”

 

“Yep,” Justin replied.

 

And that did finally end the evening’s conversation.


	112. Chapter 311 - Hard To Talk To

The guys had just settled themselves down in front of the fake fireplace.  Brian had his arm around Justin who was resting his head on Brian’s shoulder.  Justin was happily thinking what a typical night it was in the loft.  Brian wasn’t thinking that at all.

 

“Are you in a good mood?” Brian asked the kid.

 

“Yep,” Justin assured him contentedly.  “I’m always in a great mood when I’m with you.”  
  
”You are?” Brian seemed surprised - at least slightly surprised – maybe more.  “Well I sure don’t want to expand on that particular statement with you - not right now.   Because I really need you to be in a good humor.  There’s something I have to ask you and I think you better be in a pretty good mood when I ask it.”  
  
”Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin seemed surprised in return.  “You’re the one who’s hard to talk to around here.  People are always getting me to ask you stuff because they’re afraid to ask you themselves.  Remember.  I’m easy to talk to.  I don’t see why you’d be worried about asking me anything.”

 

“Well….” Brian hesitated.

 

“Go ahead, Bri,” Justin prompted him.  “I’m getting really interested now.  You know you can ask me anything or tell me anything….”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian complied.  “We’re invited out to dinner - next Thursday, I think.”

 

“OK, Brian,” Justin suspected.  “That is not all there is to this.  What would I be upset about if we’re going out to dinner?  If you want to go, it has to be some place that you’re willing to go – and you’re way harder to please than I am.  If you didn’t want to go, I probably wouldn’t be hearing about it at all.”

 

“The Herrings,” Brian bit the bullet.

 

“The Herrings?” Justin choked slightly.  “The Herrings from the boat ride from hell?  Those Herrings?  They want us to come to dinner – at their place?”

 

“Yep,” Brian admitted.  “Those Herrings all right.  And we’re invited to their place in Fox Chapel.”

 

“Brian,” Justin protested.  “That would be awful.  There wouldn’t be anyplace to hide from them – or throw their musical instruments – or anything.  You can’t want to go.  Can’t you just tell them we’re busy that night?  We can sure arrange to be busy.  There has to be something.  Anything would be better than the Herrings.  I don’t get it, Bri.  Business?  Do we have to go?  Why do we have to go if we do have to?  I guess I’m not in as good a humor as I thought I was.  Do you want to go, Bri?  Wasn’t the boat trip enough?  Will the Mallards and the Swanns be there too?”

 

“Yeah,” Brian answered.  “And the Trouts and the Fishers too, I think.  They’ll all be there.”

 

.”And you really want to go, Honey?” Justin still didn’t get it.  “I guess if it’s for business….”

 

“It’s not really business, Baby,” Brian told him,  “Kinda like business but not really … But I think maybe we should go anyway…..”

 

“You know what, Brian,” Justin concluded, with a slight smile on his face.  “This is getting just like when you’re trying to get the whole story about something out of me.  So how about the whole story right now?  From the very beginning if necessary.  I can’t say I’m happy at this point - but I am interested.”

 

“OK, Sweetheart,” Brian agreed.  “From the beginning it is.  Seems Red Herring was having some legal problems.  Me and Red are like - on a first name basis since we both survived the boat ride.  His name is really LeRoy but all his friends call him ‘Red.’”

 

“Red Herring?” Justin interrupted.  “Red Herring?  You’re making all this up, Kinney.  That’s what you’re doing.  You’re just trying to get a rise out of me.  That’s mean, Brian.  Trying to scare me like that.  You’re a real sadist.”

 

“Nope,” Brian told him.  “It’s all the honest Injun truth, Sweetheart.  Red was having some kind of legal problems with his business and I suggested he call Brandon about it.  He was kinda mad at his old attorneys.  So he called Brandon and Brandon solved the problem for him and everybody is really happy now.”  
  
”Maybe not me, Bri,” Justin pointed out, “Not if we have to have dinner with that bunch – but I’m still missing the connection, I think.”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian wondered.  “I’m surprised you don’t get it yet.  The Herrings are having this dinner party to celebrate the solution.  I guess it’s like - to honor Brandon more than anything else, and Brandon and Jason kind of have to go.  We’re invited too, I guess cause I told Red about Brandon, and I could refuse or make some kind of excuse to get us out of it but….”

 

“But what?” Justin wondered back.  “What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“Brandon and Jason are afraid to go,” Brian told him.  “You told them all about the boat ride and now they’re scared to death.  They both really want us there but Jason is actually scared out of his wits.  That’s why I think maybe we should go.  Jason probably won’t get through the experience without you at his side - providing your valuable guidance and advice.”

 

“OK, maybe I can see that, Bri.  But why isn’t Jason telling me all this instead of you?” Justin prodded.  “Seems to me Jason should be telling me and I should be trying to get you to go instead of you telling me and trying to get me to go.  Come on, Brian.  There’s more to this story, isn’t there?  How would you know Jason’s so scared?  He’s afraid to even talk to you.  Did Brandon tell you – or what?”

 

“Jason was afraid to ask you, Baby,” Brian confessed.  “I guess the horror stories you told him about the boat ride really impressed him.  Anyhow, he was afraid to ask you.”

 

“And just how did you find all this out, Kinney?” Justin smiled with a look of doubt on his face.  “I can’t picture Jason being scared to tell me – and then talking to you about it?  Nope.  Not at all.”

 

“Malcolm,” Brian admitted.  “Jason wanted Malcolm to ask you for him, and Malcolm was afraid to ask you too,” Brian grinned at him, “So Malcolm came to me.  Malcolm is not afraid of me.  He knows he can tell me anything.  Malcolm’s not afraid of me.  He really understands the real me – like maybe better than anybody …”

 

“Well, if it were the other way around, and I was asking you to go,” Justin concluded – keeping to the subject while reserving another argument for another day, “You’d just bitch around for a while and then go - because I wanted you to.  So I guess we’re stuck with the Herrings next Thursday.  We’ll even try to enjoy ourselves.  You’re really a great guy, Brian Kinney – and I’d still think that even if I wasn’t in love with you too.”

 

That seemed to close the discussion – and it did - for a considerable period too.  It was quite a while before Justin felt the need to post-script the evening’s conversation.

 

“Bri,” he asked finally.  “Am I really getting hard to talk to – like you?  Jason not wanting to ask me about this – and even Malcolm too.   I don’t want that.  I want people to be able to talk to me about anything.”

 

“Gosh I hope not,” Brian came back, smiling, “Nah – you’re still as sweet and accessible as ever, Sweetheart  – it’s just this once-in-a-lifetime situation.  Perish the thought that you’d ever get to be like mean old Brian Kinney, Baby.  Nobody would want to be that mean.”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin smiled back.  “You know what I mean.  And you know I love you just the way you are – but I don’t want to be Brian Kinney.  I want to be Brian Kinney’s boy-friend, the love of his life.  That’s who and what I want to be.  Forget that question I asked.  But I guess I’ll be telling Jason and Malcolm what I think anyway …. Bothering you instead of me .”

 

“No you won’t, Baby,” Brian interrupted him.  “You won’t say anything to either of them about it – except to tell Jason that we’ll be there and that you’ll get him through it smoothly.  That’s what you’ll tell him and that’s what you’ll do.  The guy I’m in love with is Justin Taylor – not Brian Kinney.  And JT does not try to scare people.  That’s my advice and it’s good advice too – so take it.”

 

“Yes Sir,” Justin grinned as he rubbed his hair against Brian’s cheek.  “You’re absolutely right, Bri – just like always.  Maybe the thing I love about you the very most is your always valuable guidance and advice. Yeah, I think it is.”

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian smiled back at him, cuddling the kid closer while formulating some plans about just how to change Justin’s mind.  “I really hope not.”


	113. Chapter 312 - On Land and On Sea

The fireplace was lit and the guys were seated on the floor of the loft staring blankly at the flickering flames – each one wearing an enigmatic smile on his face.  The subject of the evening’s conversation was certain - though neither of them seemed to want to utter the first word.  But it was the logical one to speak first who eventually spoke first.

 

“Last night was not as bad as you think it was …” Justin began.

 

“It was worse than I think it was,” Brian disagreed.  “A lot worse.  I just didn’t think about it all that much - so I don’t know how really bad it was – and that’s OK with me … But I know bad when I see it ….”

 

“Well it wasn’t as bad as I was expecting,” Justin maintained.  “That crowd is not as hard to take when I’m not seasick …And anyhow, it was your idea that we should go …  I sure didn’t decide that we should have dinner at the Herrings with all the sea-people . ..  Not my fault – not at all…” 

 

“But I think I was depending on your good sense to keep us from going, Sweetheart,” Brian told him.  “I didn’t know how to say ‘no’ to Red Herring since I had suggested Brandon to him to solve his legal problems – and I didn’t know how to refuse to go with Brandon and Jason either since they wanted us to go so badly - but I expected you to know how to get us out of it  …”

 

“Brian Kinney,” Justin pontificated, “It’s hard for me to believe that you would have any trouble saying ‘no’ to anybody about anything.  So there may be hope for you yet.  But it was the right thing for us to do – to go to the Herrings and support Jason and Brandon.  So what if it wasn’t the best night of our lives.  Doing the right thing often has its own rewards…”

 

“Yeah, it does, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “Its own rewards all right.  And sometimes double rewards too.  I bet you were only expecting one doggie bag from the dinner and you got two…”

 

“Well technically, Kinney,” Justin split a hair,  “I only got one doggie bag – the left over beef burgundy from the dinner.  The spaghetti with the new fancy sauce that Mrs. Mallard brought for me - that was like – just so I could taste it – and let her know what I thought.  I’m like an expert on spaghetti sauces.”

 

“Yep, you are – quality and quantity too.  But there’s enough spaghetti in that sample for four or five servings,” Brian conjectured,  “And I don’t suppose I’ll begetting any of it …”

 

“I guess you could, Honey,” Justin conjectured back, “If you really want to try it.  But us gourmands have to try stuff three or four times before we can venture a valid culinary opinion so …And anyhow, spaghetti is all carbs and …”

 

“And the beef burgundy?” Brian wanted to know.  “What about that?”

 

“It’s gone, Brian,” Justin informed him.  “I had a long day today at the Institute so I took it along and heated it up in the microwave so I could skip lunch.”

 

“And eating like six pounds of left-over beef burgundy is your idea of skipping lunch, Sweetheart,” Brian laughed.  “Thank heaven I never skip lunch, Baby.  I’d weigh a ton.”

 

“Well you’re just too vain anyhow, Kinney,” Justin laughed back at him, settling himself more snugly into Brian’s arms and deliberately cutting off the discussion at that convenient point.

 

“I guess you talked to Jason today, Baby,” Brian presumed, re-opening the discussion.  “Since he survived last evening – thanks to you …”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Justin said.  “And actually he didn’t have all that bad of a time.  He’s like – a big Stephen Foster fan …”

 

“I gathered that when he kept encouraging Red to play some more on that guitar …” Brian acknowledged.

“I never knew Stephen Foster wrote so damn many songs, Honey – and Jason seemed to know them all …”  
  
”No he didn’t, Brian,” Justin grinned,  “But he learned some new ones from Mrs. Herring – and she does know them all.  You know how she loves folk music – well - she’s on the board of Foster Memorial over at Pitt, Bri.  And you have to know that Foster was a Pittsburgher …”

 

“Yeah, I did, Sweetheart,” Brian admitted, “Not that I knew him personally or anything.  He was a couple of years ahead of me at school. …”

 

“Well all joking aside, Brian,” Justin pointed out, “Jason made a big hit with the Herrings.  Brandon is a cinch to end up with all Red’s legal work – and Mrs. Herring is gonna take Jason on a private tour of the Foster Memorial collection of Stephen Foster stuff – including some of the secret stuff that’s not on display -and Jason wants me to go along too.  You could come if you wanted …”

 

“Yeah, I’d love to, JT - but I’m real busy that day – whatever day it is,” Brian apologized.  “Be sure to have Mrs. Herring take you and Jason on a boat ride too – like - way down upon the Swanee River …”

 

“Beautiful dreamer, Kinney,” Justin smiled at him.  “You’re not getting rid of me that easily – even if you wanted to – which you don’t… ‘

 

“No I guess I don’t, Taylor” Brian admitted – creating a cessation of the discourse yet again, “Even if I sometimes wish I did …”

 

Justin didn’t think Brian meant that – and he didn’t.

 

“I bet you talked to Brandon today too, Brian,” Justin guessed as the discussion eventually resumed.  “Bet you tried to convince him that he didn’t enjoy himself …”

 

“Well maybe I did try that, Baby,” Brian admitted.  “But Brandon was talking for a long while to Swann and Fisher and they’re both going to see him later this month about some legal stuff – so Brandon was like – mixing business with displeasure.  He did notice Swann’s cigars though…”

 

“Well he’d have to be dead to miss that, Bri,” Justin opined.  “Or at least not breathing…”

 

“And Brandon got invited on that tour of Stephen Foster Memorial too – but he had to decline,” Brian added.  “He’s too busy that day – like me.”

 

“He should go, Bri,” Justin thought.  “Brandon should like Stephen Foster songs.  Brandon has a pretty good singing voice …”

 

“Unlike Brian Kinney, I guess,” Brian pouted, “Who can’t carry a tune …”

 

“You can too carry a tune, Brian,” Justin clarified.  “It’s just that the tune you carry might not be exactly what Stephen Foster actually wrote.  What I mean to say is that you’re so creative musically that you might tend to improve on Foster …”

 

“Like hell that’s what you mean, Twink,” Brian grouched.  “You just mean to be mean.  So two can play that game.  Brandon also told me that Jason was disappointed because you got two doggie bags and he didn’t get any …”

 

“It’s not my fault that he didn’t get any, Bri,” Justin countered.  “He just doesn’t know the fine points of doggie bag acquisition.  I could teach him …”

 

“But would you, Sweetheart?” Brian laughed.  “The stuff that’s in Jason’s doggie bag won’t be in yours …”

 

“I’ll just have to spread the word that there are gonna be more doggie bags to fill, Kinney,” Justin pointed out.  “That’s all part of the protocol.  And anyhow, I’ll bet Brandon and Jason will be invited on the boat ride next summer – maybe instead of us - so we could be off the hook …”

 

“Actually, Baby,” Brian confided, “They’ve already been invited – and so have we …”

 

“So that’s a long time away, Kinney,” Justin decided.  “I have a long time to prepare for it – so I can be ready … No problemo …”

 

“But maybe dinner at the Swann’s is not that far away at all, Baby,” Brian suggested, “Or at the Fisher’s …”

 

“Let Brandon and Jason go themselves, Brian,” Justin protested.  “They can go themselves if they want to.  They don’t need us.  I don’t think I want to go …I don’t want to go….”

 

“But maybe us going would be the ‘right thing’ to do, Baby,” Brian argued, “And we always want to do the ‘right thing.’  And not only that, as you pointed out earlier, doing the right thing has its own rewards…”

 

“Well there better be some pretty big doggie bags, Kinney,” Justin told him – maintaining some residual reluctance.

 

“But you deserve much better rewards than just doggie bags, Sweetheart,” Brian whispered in the kid’s ear as he pulled the twink up onto his lap and circled him with both arms.  “You really do – for like – always doing the right thing.”

 

And Justin did not feel that he could reasonably disagree with that very honest assessment of Brian’s – so he didn’t.  He thought that was the right thing to do – or not do – and it suited his purposes too.


	114. Chapter 313 - As The World Stops

The guys had just settled themselves onto the floor in front of their blazing fake fireplace.  Brian had mentioned earlier that he had some questions that needed to be answered and when he failed to immediately circle Justin’s shoulders with his arm, the kid felt a little uneasy – so he waited a little anxiously for Brian to speak – and it was not a long wait at all.

 

“OK, Baby Doll,” Brian began quickly, “Melanie stopped by the office today to talk to Ted about some new charity thing coming up at the Center – there doesn’t seem to be any charity that those two aren’t willing and able to support – with a little – or maybe a lot – yeah I think maybe a lot this time - of help from you.  So they’re talking about this rickshaw – or something like that – and how it’s gonna insure the most successful event ever – and how you’re really involved somehow – that I didn’t get  … And I think Cynthia knew what they were talking about too – and she’s not even gay – but she did say she’s coming to this big event for sure – said she wouldn’t miss it for the world – and how it’s bound to be a complete sell-out – at high prices too.  But I didn’t know what they were talking about – and I wasn’t gonna let them know I didn’t know what they were talking about either– because I think maybe I should have known - because you’re right in the middle of the whole damn thing – and you haven’t seen fit to say anything to me yet – and maybe I didn’t want them to know that – since we never keep any secrets from each other – or at least that’s what some people think   So  … The only rickshaw I know anything about is some kind of cart where poor people haul rich people around in China …You planning to sell rickshaw rides?  I guess you expect me to pull rich people around in some cart?  Well forget it …”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin seemed to relax a bit – as if he figured he could easily extricate himself from this particular situation.  “That whole business hasn’t been settled yet – and you were going to be the very first to know as soon as it is – and that should probably be tomorrow.  But maybe I’ll tell you all about it so far – if maybe you’d like to put your arm around me…”

 

“Yeah, Sweetheart,” Brian concurred.  “I think I would really like to put my arm around you.  It’ll make it easier to strangle you if it has to come to that …”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin exuded confidence.  “I’ll take that chance.  Actually you do already know a lot about Rickshaw.  You know our friend, Ricky, the actor in the soap opera – that we saw in New York last month?”  
  
”And every scene he’s done since on video tape too,” Brian reminded him.  “Him and that new guy are pretty hot, I’ll admit – even if the story line is pretty lame – worse than us even   I hear they’re like – real famous all over the place …”  
  
”See how much you already know, Kinney,” Justin replied smugly.  “Now you know Ricky’s character is also called Ricky – and what’s the new hot gay boy-friend’s name?”

 

“Shawn,” Brian remembered accurately.  “You think I don’t pay attention, I guess – or maybe I’m just getting old and forgetful.  The boy-friend’s name is Shawn – and that’s my final answer too.”

 

“And you are – as usual – my fair genius-prince – knower of everything,” Justin praised him.  “Exactly correct.  Now if you will kind of put those names together you will get …”

 

Rickyshawn?” Brian responded correctly.  “Rickyshawn?”

 

“Real good, Kinney,” Justin pointed out.  “And if you were hip to pop culture – as you aren’t exactly – and you don’t need to be either cause you’ve got me to take care of that for you – you would know that all the hottest couples these days get like - merged names – like Brangelina and Bennifer - and our Ricky and his Shawn are …”

 

  
”Rickshaw,” Brian saw the light.  “Rickshaw is Ricky and the TV boy-friend …”  
  
Bingo, BK.” Justin agreed.  “So you actually did already know about Rickshaw all along.  So much for that secret…    Well they are really a hot property all around the whole country – the first big gay love affair on TV soaps – like – ever.  The gay community has adopted them as some kind of poster guys – and straight people seem to like them too.  They’ve already been in TV Guide and on all the entertainment programs on TV – and they have actually even been mentioned in the New York Times so you know how important they are.  Naturally the Times said the show was ‘awful’ and their plot was ‘dreadful’ but admitted the guys were ‘impressive” in their roles.”

 

“So I guess Rick is too famous for us ordinary folk these days, Honey,” Brian presumed, “But we can always say we knew them way back when …”

 

“Au contraire, Mr. Kinney,” Justin informed him otherwise, “I am in like – pretty constant contact with both Ricky and Robert – the real life boy-friend – through the wonder of e-mail - Robert is in Toronto now – taping that new cable show – but it hasn’t premiered yet.  I think they see me as some kind of a mentor and they always want to know what I think too – but sometimes I get the idea that they think that what I think is really just what you think … so maybe it’s you they think of as the real mentor.”

 

“I might be getting the picture now, Baby,” Brian mused.  “At least I think I might …”

 

“And you’ve got it right too, Brian,” Justin assured him.  “Ted and Melanie wanted to make sure this was the best fund-raiser ever – and I suggested maybe we could get Rickshaw to come to Pittsburgh and appear at the event – if it fit their schedule …”  
  
”Which it will, Baby,” Brian teased him,  “Without a doubt.  Because the whole world shuts down so as not to get in the way of any Justin Taylor project.  The world is not stupid …”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin laughed.  “The network and the sponsors want Rickshaw on the road for publicity purposes, and Ricky wanted to come here – for us – and Shawn wanted to come – for Ricky – so it was just a question of checking the shooting schedule to see if they could be away …”

 

“And the shooting schedule was clear?” Brian supposed.  “And they’re coming …?”  
  
”Not exactly, Bri,” Justin told him.  “There was a scheduling conflict but the producers were trying to get it changed so that they could come …”  
  
”And so the world actually does stop, Sweetheart,” Brian reiterated, “To accommodate the needs and desires of Justin Taylor – just like I said before …”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin laughed, “But we’re not sure yet if the world was able to stop.  Rick should get the final word maybe this evening so we should know like - no later than tomorrow …”

 

“Didn’t you say that Shawn wanted to come because of Ricky?”  Brian asked, shifting the emphasis.  “Something going on there?”

 

“I don’t think so, Bri,” Justin opined.  “Just good friends – and they’re both like – so elated at suddenly being famous …”

 

“OK, Twink,” Brian took command, “I want you to make sure that Robert comes down from Toronto for this shindig too.  He should be here.  He might be feeling just a little left out right now – with Rick all over the media.  If we’re gonna be their friends we need to …”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin protested.  “They’re shooting up there and I don’t know if  …”  
  
”Like if the world stops,” Brian reasoned, “Canada doesn’t stop too, Sweetheart.  I bet it does.  Get Robert down here.”

 

“Yessir,” Justin promised.  “If Brian Kinney wants the world stopped, I, Justin Taylor, will do all I can to get it stopped … So do you think maybe - you still want to strangle me like you were threatening to?”

 

“Well, not right away, Baby,” Brian decided.  “Not right now.  Maybe tomorrow or some time soon though – but not right now.  Right now I think I’d like to … “ as he tightened his hold on the kid. “Oh never mind, Sweetheart – there’s still a lot more I guess you want to tell me …”

 

“Hey, Brian,” Justin reminded him.  “Didn’t I just say that if Brian Kinney wanted the world stopped, that I, Justin Taylor, would …  
  


Justin didn’t get to finish his reiteration.  Brian got the drift immediately.  And anyhow, Brian figured that he already knew more about the damn charity event than he needed to know.


	115. Chapter 314 - Fame and Fortune

Both of the guys wore enigmatic smiles as they positioned themselves in front of their blazing fake fireplace.  And it was already into the wee small hours of the morning too – way too late for them to be doing what they were doing – but there wasn’t any choice – and they both knew it.

 

“That was the absolutely wildest night of my life, JT” Brian immediately opened the discussion, “And I’ve had some pretty wild nights in my life too – in the old days I mean.”

 

“Wait a minute, Kinney,” Justin seemed to take moderate umbrage.  “What do you mean ‘in the old days?’  Like just when do you mean?  What old days?  Like maybe the new days are too tame for you?”

 

“Oh I guess I mean right up to last night, Sweetheart,” Brian explained.  “Yep. That’s what I meant all right.  The old days are like - right up to last night.”

 

“Well I thought that’s what you meant, Brian,” Justin grinned knowingly.  “Just making sure though.  Can’t let a potential insult go by unnoticed.”

 

“Good idea, Babe,” Brian breathed a sigh of relief.  “But tonight was something else entirely.  Did you know what was coming?”

 

“Well Rick and Shawn had kind of warned me on the internet but …” Justin admitted.

 

“So how did that crowd of screaming lunatics know they were staying at the William Penn, Taylor?” Brian wondered.  “I just thought we could pick them up and take them – like just the five of us – Rick, Shawn, Robert and us two - up to Gino’s for an early dinner before the event so they could see the city from Mount Washington - but that bunch of crazy fans seemed to know we were picking them up at the hotel to take them out to dinner.  Are they mind readers or something?  I thought we might even walk for a while along Grandview Avenue and show them the sights but we would have needed storm troopers to try that.”  
  
”I don’t think those fans knew as much as you think they did, Bri,” Justin told him, “Jim Thomas from the Post-Gazette told me the crowd looking for them at the Hilton was even larger than at the William Penn.  Of course, once they were actually sighted, the word spread fast …”  
  
”Well I think it has to be the first time ever that Gino’s was filled up for dinner by 4 o’clock – with like a couple of hundred others in line and trying to sneak in.” Brian laughed.  “Those poor guys must have signed a million autographs and posed for at least that many pictures.  Geez, Baby… I thought they were going to run out of food too – like they do when you show up for ‘all you can eat’ night.”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin grinned at him.  “I am not responding to that last comment right now – but like I mentioned before – it did not pass unnoticed - and I’ll bring it up sometime when it can be useful to me.  Count on it… But those guys are really famous, Brian – and they’re learning how to deal with fans.  They were really nice to them.   Even Gino wanted them to sign the menu …”  
  
”For his daughter, I guess,” Brian supposed.

 

“Nope,” Justin corrected him.  “It was for his wife – or so he said…  Anyhow, you and Kinnetics got some valuable publicity.  You and me are on the picture with the guys that the Post-Gazette is gonna publish tomorrow – and Ricky thanked us publicly at the Center later – and mentioned Kinnetics there too – and he also said what a great guy you are – and how much you had helped them in their careers …”

 

“And you with that knowing grin on your face all the time, Mr. Justin Taylor,” Brian remembered.  “But you didn’t say anything – which was just as well - just like I didn’t say anything when Rick told the crowd what a great artist you are – probably you’ll be a sell-out at the gallery tomorrow – but then he also said they had a painting of yours on their living room wall which I was wondering about…”

 

“Well that wasn’t an actual lie, Kinney,” Justin pointed out.  “It was rather what I like to call a ‘future statement’ because in a month or so it will be the actual truth.  What they have on their wall now is the two ticket stubs from the seats I gave them the day I met them.  They framed those stubs because they figure they marked the beginning of all their good luck.  They’re gonna send me that and I’m going to do them a larger painting of the stubs.  It will look better on the wall when they become millionaire actors.”

 

“Was that your idea or theirs, Baby?” Brian wanted to know.

 

“Actually it was theirs, Bri,” Justin replied.  “But what difference does that make?”  
  
”Like maybe I wanted to say it was a dumb idea and …” Brian told him.  “But you are also gonna send them something else of yours too, JT.  Something they can really be proud to have.  That’s an official order.  I’ll pick it out if you want me to… Since they think it’s like - my wise guidance that got them where they are...”

 

“That could be a ‘future statement’ too, Sir,” Justin laughed.  “They might really take some of your advice one day and they’ll have that picture to remember you by - when they get to the poorhouse… But actually, I have one picked out that I think I’d like to send Rick and Robert.  You can have final approval on it though.  And you can pick the one out to send to Shawn… He has to get one too.  By the way, Kinney, Shawn said that if I ever decided to ditch you, he might be interested in …”  
  
”Shawn is interested in you, Taylor,” Brian laughed.  “You’d be like - robbing the cradle.  That is funny, Kiddo.  It would serve you right – getting stuck with a twink.”

 

“Nope,” Justin disagreed.  “It wasn’t me he expressed interest in at all, Sweetheart.  It was you.  Guess he figured you’d be the more likely cradle robber – more experienced and all … So if I ever decide to ditch you, you can look to Shawn for comfort…”

 

Brian squeezed Justin affectionately.  “You’re trying to provoke me into strangling you, Honey,” he told the kid.  “Better watch out.  You’re very persuasive.  It just might work…”

 

“Not very likely, Brian,” Justin exuded confidence.  “You are like – madly in love with me – and maybe a little dependent on me too - so you have no real thoughts about strangling me - but maybe you’re thinking…”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian told him, “Cancel the strangling threat.  It was probably more like a ‘future statement’ I guess.  So do we see the fabulous Rickshaw and Robert – and their cast of thousands of camp followers - tomorrow - before they leave?”

 

“Well, Bri, I think these guys are gonna be our friends forever – Shawn too – so we’ll have to get used to the fuss and bother every once in a while.  They do want us to have breakfast with them at the hotel – in a private unmarked room,” Justin told him.  “But they’re gonna be smuggled out to the airport – Rick and Shawn that is - and they’re flying back to New York on a private jet – but we can drive Robert to Pittsburgh International for his Toronto flight since he isn’t famous yet - and then our life will return to normal …”

 

“No fame or fortune for us then, Baby,” Brian mused.  “And I was just getting used to it.  Maybe even liking the reflected glory a little bit too…”

 

“Hey, Bri,” Justin alerted him.  “Next time they come, Robert will be a big star too – and we’ll have the crowds chasing him as well as the other two – so if you liked it this time, next time should be even more  …”  
  
”Next time they should come unannounced and in disguise too,” Brian decreed.  “We’ll entertain them in the private room at Gino’s and we will really be able to amble up and down Grandview Avenue and show them the high spots of the town.”

 

“Well they came this time to make sure the charity event was successful,” Justin recalled, drowsily.   “And they surely did that.  We don’t have the total receipts figure yet but we already know the take is more than anybody expected – even with Rickshaw coming – so the public had to know they were coming this time – no choice there.”

 

“No, I guess the circus was inevitable, Baby,” Brian agreed, “And it was a really wild visit all right.  But soon we can return to our drab uneventful existence.”

 

“Drab and uneventful … hell,” Justin retorted as his head plopped onto Brian’s shoulder and his eyes closed.  “I’ll show you drab and uneventful…”

 

Brian looked down at his sleeping twink and decided that they should stay that way - right there - till morning – which was not more than just a few hours away.  Yeah, he thought, he’d like that just fine.  It would make for a wild night for Brian - a lot wilder than in those old days – but he knew he was up to it. Drab and uneventful … hell.


	116. Chapter 315 - Dogs and Guitars

“OK, Taylor,” Brian opened a discussion as the guys were sitting themselves down on the floor of the loft facing their blazing fake fireplace.  “It’s about seven o’clock and I am about to tell you something that happened at three o’clock this afternoon.  So it’s like the first opportunity I’ve had to tell you – and I am telling you …”

 

“Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin seemed unsurprised, “You must have really done something now - something that you think is gonna make me mad – so you can’t wait to tell me  ..”

 

“OK, Wise Guy,” Brian eased up,  “Just stay in that good mood after I tell you.  I had a visit from a friend of yours this afternoon.  That Roger kid – Roger Dowdell, I think…”

 

“Yeah, Dowdell’s the name all right, Brian,” Justin replied, “The same as it was when you were ogling him at the glee club concert last month.  I guess this clandestine meeting was just a coincidence though …”

 

“Yeah, it was a coincidence, Baby,” Brian told him, “But not clandestine at all.  It was like - a very public meeting and when I figured out who this guy was, I kept the office door open so your top spy, Cynthia, could be like – a witness …”

 

“You needed a witness?” Justin grinned at him.

 

“Nope,” Brian replied.  “I did not need a witness at all – not at all - but I figured you’d need a witness and I always want you to have whatever you need – ergo - a witness.”

 

“So Cynthia can maybe tell me why Roger showed up at your office then - if you won’t,” Justin presumed.

 

“Or in case you decide to make some big thing out of the true and complete explanation I am prepared to provide, Sweetheart,” Brian was smiling.  “Knowing just how possessive you can be …”

 

“Well, I’m waiting,” Justin was smiling too.  “I’m sure this is gonna be a story worth listening to – from one of the world’s best story tellers too.”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian began.  “If that’s your attitude.  This whole thing is actually your fault – as the ‘story’ will corroborate … You do know we have the Bow-Wow Dogfood account, I think.  Well they wanted a TV-radio commercial.  Their advertising department knew exactly what they wanted – so the subject of the commercial is not ours – but they wanted us to put it together for them.  That’s Lionel’s department so I told him to just take care of it.  I didn’t even need to get involved.  He’s the very best at what he does.”

 

“Which leads up to this afternoon’s 3:00 tryst, I guess?” Justin wondered.

 

“Yep,” Brian affirmed.  “The Bow-Wow’s wanted this commercial to be about a dog who loved guitar music.  Nothing could drag him away from guitar music – except Bow-Wow Dogfood …”

 

“I’m supposed to believe that?” Justin interrupted, seeming, at any rate, to be enjoying the story thus far.  “Do I look like somebody who would believe that?”

 

“Would anybody make up a story like that, Baby,” Brian defended himself.  “That is so implausible that it just has to be the truth.  Anyhow the commercial is now finished and you can see it any time – or you can wait till next month and watch it on local TV.  Ruff, the guitar-loving dog …”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin was laughing now.  “That commercial won’t sell any dog food.  Dogs are too smart to fall for that crazy scheme …”

 

“Ah, Baby,” Brian pointed out.  “It is not those smart dogs who actually buy the dog food.  It is the dumb owners who buy the dog food - and they might not be all that surprised that their smart little pup would be a guitar aficionado.”

 

“This may be your best story ever, Kinney,” Justin interrupted to admit.  “I really do want to find out how Roger got involved in this whole thing …”

 

“I think you’re smart enough to be starting to put the pieces together, JT,” Brian suspected, “But I’m willing to continue if you’ll let me, that is …”  
  
”By all means, Sweetheart,” Justin assured him.

 

“Well, - see - the commercial was supposed to start with Ruff, the dog following this pied-piper type – only he was a pied-guitarist in our version,” Brian returned to the narrative.  “Well Lionel called the talent agency and they had the absolutely perfect dog to play Ruff – but Lionel didn’t like any of the guys they sent over.  They couldn’t really play the guitar – and Lionel is like – a perfectionist – which makes him so good at what he does – and he came and complained to me and I told him to do whatever was necessary to get the right guy …”

 

“Bet I could have played that part, Bri,” Justin became a late volunteer, “Even though I can’t play a guitar.”

 

“Bet you could have, Baby,” Brian decided it would be wise to agree.  “And you are kind of involved with what happened next too.  Remember Maria, that intern you recommended from the Institute – and who is doing a good job by the way.  Well, she said she knew the exact perfect person for the pied-guitarist …”

 

“Roger Dowdell,” Justin decided.  “Darn.  I thought it was safe to recommend Maria because she’s a female – but it never occurred to me that  …  Well Roger is the very best guitarist we have – and I bet he could charm a pack of dogs too – he does pretty well with the packs of guys he meets  …”

 

“None of us can foresee all the unanticipated consequences of our good works, Baby,” Brian commiserated.  “Now remember, I still don’t know any of what’s going on at this point.  Well Lionel decided that Roger would be perfect – so he takes care of the technicalities and shoots the commercial …”

 

“And you didn’t even recognize Roger when you saw those tapes?” Justin presumed.  “That’s good, Brian. I like that part – if it’s true.”

 

“I cannot tell a lie, Baby,” Brian replied.  “I still haven’t seen the commercial yet.  I can’t say for sure I wouldn’t have recognized Roger – not for sure.”

 

“So just what brought Roger to your office this afternoon, Bri?” Justin wanted to know.  “Having already charmed all the world’s dogs – and their owners too – wasn’t his job done?”

 

“Yep, it was, Baby,” Brian admitted, “But he wanted to meet me and thank me for the exciting experience at Kinnetics – that’s what he said.  He said he knew about us – and he noticed us at the glee club concert – and …”

 

“And he also said he’d be available if you ever needed his services for anything else, Honey,” Justin was laughing giddily.  “He did, didn’t he?  And Brian Kinney didn’t ‘get’ it …That’s funny, Brian.”

 

“Well maybe I did too ‘get’ it, Mr. Know-It-All,” Brian grouched.  “I’ve been around the block a time or two – if I do say so myself …”

 

“Naw, Honey,” Justin disagreed.  “If you really ‘got’ it, you’d have told the story a different way – knowing how touchy I tend to be.  You’re just not good at recognizing subtle seduction.”

 

“And just who’s fault would that be, Sweetheart?’ Brian wondered, “That I’m not used to subtle seduction?  Who bears that responsibility?”

 

“I did not say that you aren’t used to subtle seduction, Bri,” Justin nestled himself closer to the guy next to him.  “What I said is that you’re not good at recognizing it …”

 

And there was a pause in the discussion right then and there.  If Brian had spent that time thinking about Justin’s last comment, he might have seen the nuance therein – but Brian was not academically stimulated at this point – and probably rightly so…

 

But eventually, Brian had to return to the discussion.  The story was still incomplete.

 

“There’s one more thing, Baby,” he told the kid.  “Roger is playing this big guitar concert next week at the Institute.  He said he’d like me to come – of course he said to bring you along too – but I guess we won’t be going …”

 

“That’ll be up to you, Brian,” Justin told him.  “Actually I’d kind of like to go.  Roger has a great reputation – as a guitarist – so it’ll be a big event - and I think it might be fun to go …”

 

“And there’s like – a little private reception afterwards that Roger’s parents are putting on,” Brian added.  “We’re invited to that too …”  
  
”Sounds like that might be even more fun, Kinney,” Justin grinned.  “If you want to go, we’re there …”

 

“Let me have a day or two to think about it, Baby,” Brian hedged cautiosly.  “I’m not sure … I think I might be missing something …”

 

“No you aren’t, Brian” Justin told him as he caressed Brian’s cheek with his lips.  “You aren’t missing anything at all …”

 

Brian may not have known – or maybe he did – that he was having another opportunity to recognize subtle seduction.  But the guys were not thinking ‘verbal niceties’ just then. 


	117. Chapter 316 - Strumming Along

It was late when the residents of the loft arrived home – but they lit their fake fireplace anyway – and plopped themselves onto the floor to watch the flames – and to relive an interesting evening.

 

“That concert was really great, Baby,” Brian gushed uncharacteristically.  “I can hardly believe it.  Our Roger is the best guitarist I ever heard.  I’ve never seen anything like it.  He’s a regular Pepe le Moko.”

 

“I think you mean Pepe Romero, Bri,” Justin grinned.  “He’s about the best-known classical guitarist in the world -  Pepe Romero is.  I think Pepe le Moko was some French crook who hid out in the Casbah.”

 

“Yeah he was – and there’s a great old movie about him too – really old and really good, Sweetheart,” Brian remembered.  “Pepe le Moko that is – not Pepe Romero - But you’d have to watch sub-titles.  It’s in French and Arabic.”

 

“Like you think I don’t know French and Arabic, Kinney,” Justin feigned umbrage.  “Like I’m dumb or something.”

 

“Sorry about that, Honey,” Brian apologized unapologetically.  “You have so many talents that I sometimes forget some of them … But I hope it would be all right if I watched the sub-titles.  My French and Arabic are a bit rusty.”

 

“We’re supposed to be talking about the concert, Bri,” Justin reminded him, returning to the proper subject.  .  “So which numbers did you like the best?”

 

“Well the new stuff - like what the latest rockers do these days - was really impressive – and that got the best response from the audience – mostly youngsters, you know – but I think those Spanish classics – the Sarasate and the Rodrigo – were the best …The melodies just stick in your mind … Those Renaissance guys knew how to write …”

 

“I guess I must be getting old too, Bri,” Justin pointed out.  “I liked them best too – but those particular guys weren’t from that far back.  Sarasate is from about 100 years ago, but Rodrigo only died about 10 years ago – and he was blind – and …”

 

“Hey, Taylor,” Brian interrupted.  “Let me first say that you’re not getting old – and never will - and that you’re as young as ever – and always will be – that ought to avoid any later accusation that I agreed with you – but I do also want to say that you do surprise me sometimes with what you know and how much you know about different stuff – and for such a young person  …”

 

“Cut it out, Kinney,” Justin re-interrupted.  “You know damn well I went over the program with Ethan yesterday and he knows all about Spanish music – or else you guessed it and you wanted me to take the credit for knowing all that stuff and then you were gonna ….”

 

“Was not either, Baby,” Brian laughed his denial.  “But it seems to me we’re straying from the subject again.  My fault I’m sure - but I’m also sure you can bring us back …”

 

“Well I was surprised about how good Roger is, Bri,” Justin decided.  “I had heard he was fantastic but I was still surprised.”

 

“Me too, Sweetheart,” Brian agreed.  “I was like – mesmerized.  I think we’ll be hearing a lot more from Roger Dowdell – career wise that is – career wise was what I meant when I said that …”

 

“So I guess the subject now switches to the reception, BK,” Justin smiled archly.  “That intimate reception for – like 250 people.  So what did you think of the reception.  The guitar isn’t Roger’s only talent, I guess.”

 

“I guess you’d have to say that Roger is charming – in his own way, that is,” Brian suggested.  “About 150 of the attendees were – like eligible male personages – and Roger made them all feel like they were the only guest there.”

 

“Did Roger make you feel like you were the only guest there, Sweetheart?” Justin wanted to know.  “I think maybe he tried to do that – pretty hard too.”

 

“Nah,” Brian replied, grinning slyly.  “There was no way I was likely to forget that you were in the room too, Taylor.   So the best Roger could have hoped for was to make me feel like there were three of us in the room.“

 

“So you think I was busy watching you, eh?” Justin laughed.  “Like maybe I wasn’t having a chance at a little action myself?’

 

“Not at all, JT,” Brian told him.  “I was watching you as closely as you were watching me.  Roger was not the only predator in that hall – but I was hoping you’d save the last dance for me …”  
  
”And did you always think you’d want me to save the last dance for you, Bri?” Justin asked him.  “In the face of all that temptation - were you always sure?”

 

“Yep,” Brian admitted.  “It was always you I wanted to bring home with me.  How would I know how well those other guys could cook and clean and …”

 

“You are absolutely impossible to talk to, Brian Kinney,” Justin laughed as he cuddled himself closer to the guy next to him.  “Absolutely impossible …”  
  
”Wanna try something else then, Sweetheart?” Brian offered.  “There’s more to life than talking.”

 

Justin did not respond verbally but Brian got an affirmative message and the next fairly long period was devoted to non-verbal activities – which effectively answered – better than any extended conversation could have - any remaining questions the guys might have had pertaining to the reception.

 

Assuming that the conversation was over at this point would however have been premature.  All the bases had not yet been touched.

 

“What did you think of Eric, Brian?” Justin eventually broke the silence.  “Eric is not a live wire by any means – and he’s supposed to be Roger’s boy-friend, you know – and that can’t be an easy job.”

 

“Well he’s not a bad looking-kid, Honey,” Brian told him, “And he seems very nice too.  But he also seemed a little bit lost at the party.  He’s not as vibrant as Roger – that’s for sure.”

 

“Yeah, that’s Eric all right,” Justin agreed.  “He’s a one-guy-guy and his guy is Roger.  I think Roger actually loves Eric too – as much as Roger can love anybody but …”

 

“Do you think Eric will catch Roger in the end?” Brian asked pointedly.  “You blond twinks stick together, Baby – and since Roger is the blond twink in this case …”

 

“I think Roger doesn’t know what he wants right now, Brian,” Justin said.  “But I’m kind of hoping that when he finds out it will be Eric that he wants   So in the end, I am rooting for the blond twink – I guess … Brian, you know I was watching you the whole night so you know that I saw you talking to Eric for several minutes.  You don’t have to tell me what you told him – unless you want to …”

 

“Well I guess that means I have to tell you what I told him,” Brian interpreted.  “Well you asked for it, Baby – so here goes ...  I told him that there are some guys in the world – nice guys too – who think they have to try out every guy who comes along for size.  These guys – and remember - most of them are good guys too – think that makes them happy – so they keep doing it.  Till - if they’re lucky – some one guy comes along and shows them that they’re wrong – and makes them happier than they ever thought they could be – ever.  I told him that it might be hard for him right now – but that I thought Roger was the kind of guy who would figure it all out – and that Eric was probably the guy who could best help him do it – that Roger needed Eric more than either of them could know ..”

 

“What’d Eric say to that, Bri?” Justin asked with maybe a trace of a tear in the corner of his eye.

 

“He asked me how I knew all that stuff,” Brian replied simply and without elaboration.

 

“And what did you tell him then, Brian?” Justin asked impatiently.

 

“I told him that you told me,” Brian grinned as he tightened his grip around his own particular blond twink.

 

“Damn you, Kinney,” Justin told him while lacing his fingers through Brian’s hair.  “You are a terrible person.”

 

But Brian didn’t think he was a terrible person – and he didn’t think Justin thought so either. 


	118. Chapter 317 - You Can't Get a Man With a Gun

The guys were a little later than usual in settling onto the floor of the loft in front of their fake fireplace because they had been out.  Better late than never though as they both seemed to want to sit for a while gazing at the flickering fire - and maybe exchange some opinions too.

 

“That is a really good musical,” Brian started the conversation.  “One of my favorites.  They don’t write songs like that any more.”

 

“Well they sure wrote a lot of them back when they were writing them, Bri,” Justin comforted Brian.  “There are millions of those old songs around – and you seem to know them all.”

 

“I hope you’re not mad that I know a lot more of them than you do,” Brian teased.  “I know how you like to be better at everything.  I bet that bothers you some.”

 

“You had a head start, Honey,” Justin teased back.  “A big head start.  Bet when I’m your age, I’ll know them all too.”

 

“Could be,” Brian admitted with a grin.  “But you wouldn’t know hardly any of them if I didn’t teach them to you.  But the kids all did a nice job tonight.  They really did.”

 

“That Performing Arts High School does good stuff, Bri,” Justin agreed.  “Hunter’s learning a lot over there.  But he has Malcolm to coach him too.  I don’t know if he’ll go into acting professionally though.  Mikey wants him to have a sensible career.”

 

“A sensible career, eh? Like running a comic book store?” Brian laughed.

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin came back.  “You’re forgetting _Rage_.  Mikey and I are still doing _Rage_ and it’s selling well too.  Maybe they’ll want to make a movie out of _Rage_ some day and then we’ll really cash in.  Anyhow we like doing it.  And we don’t bother you about it either.”

 

“Actually you don’t,” Brian realized.  “But if you think writing a comic strip is a sensible career….. You know, you guys used to get into my hair with that _Rage_ stuff but I’ll admit it’s no problem now.”

 

“Well, if you remember…,” Justin started to remind him archly.

 

“I don’t remember,” Brian interrupted him with a grin that seemed to indicate that maybe he did remember.  “And I don’t really want to remember either.”

 

“OK, Brian,” Justin complied with a grin of his own.  “You know we always do exactly what you want to do….   So what did you think of Hunter’s performance tonight?”

 

“Well he was a pretty young looking Buffalo Bill,” Brian opined.  “But I thought he did well.  The girl who played Annie Oakley was the best though.  A real star.  She could be on Broadway right now, singing all those Irving Berlin tunes.  I really like _Annie Get Your Gun_.”

 

“I thought you were enjoying it,” Justin smiled.  “And I was enjoying it too – but it was like – like you were re-living your youth.”

 

“You think my youth was spent with Buffalo Bill in the Wild West show?” Brian laughed, “Or do you mean the musical was written in my youth – way back in the 1940s?

 

“Well I could see you were enjoying it anyhow, Sweetheart,” Justin laughed back at him.  “But that Annie Oakley was not too smart, you know.  Didn’t play her cards right at all. She could have lost Frank Butler the way she pursued him.”

 

“You don’t approve of pursuing the guy you’re after, Baby?” Brian seemed quizzical.  “Seems to me that….”

 

“I don’t think I’m saying that exactly, BK,” Justin took his turn at interrupting.  “And I know what you’re leading up to too.  I did not pursue you….”

 

“OK,” Brian showed some doubt, “But it just seems to me that everywhere I went, there you were.  Must have seemed like pursuit to me.  I guess I was wrong though.”

 

“Yep, wrong as can be, Brian,” Justin told him.  “See, the minute I saw you, I knew we were made for each other and that we would have to be together forever – and I didn’t think you did.  But I knew you’d figure it out eventually – but I had to make myself available – so you could figure it out – and eventually you did figure it out – like I knew you would – and here we are.  I wasn’t pursuing you at all – just making myself available.”  

 

“Geez, that sounds simple, Kiddo,” Brian wondered.  “I’m amazed.  It seemed a lot more complicated than that when it was all happening.”

 

“Well I guess maybe I simplified it just a little bit, Bri,” Justin cozied himself up to Brian, “But that’s the essence of what happened all right.  I just had to wait for you to ‘get it’ and you finally got it – like I knew you would.”

 

“Oh I got it, all right, “ Brian grinned, squeezing the kid and instigating a prolonged delay in the discussion.  After a while though, the conversation did resume.

 

“So what did Annie Oakley do wrong while she was waiting for Frank Butler to ‘get it’, Baby?”  Brian asked the expert.

 

“Well, for one thing, she was way too competitive, Bri.  Maybe she was a better shot than Frank but she shouldn't have shown it.  Bad idea,” Justin informed him.  “It took her a long time before she figured out _You Can’t Get a Man with a Gun_.  By the way, I think that was my favorite song in the whole show, Bri.”

 

“Now I’m surprised about a couple of things, Baby,” Brian reacted.  “I thought your favorite song would have been _They Say That Falling in Love is Wonderful_.”

 

“There were lots of great songs, Brian,” Justin pointed out.  “I liked them all.  And I know that falling in love is wonderful too.  I didn’t need Irving Berlin to tell me.   Us younger people kind of like our music a little bit faster.  That’s all.  But that Irving can write.  I hope he writes some more stuff.”  
  
”Actually, he did already write some other stuff, Kiddo,” Brian laughed, “But he was about 100 years old when he died - and he died like twenty years ago – so I don’t guess he’ll be writing any more…. But you also said you thought Annie shouldn’t have been so competitive.  It seems to me that you yourself are just a little bit….”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin laughed.  “I didn’t say it wouldn’t be all right to be just a little competitive after she got Frank.  Just that she might have scared him away early on – when she didn’t want to.  Anyway, it worked out all right for her in the end – and for Frank too, of course.”

 

“I’m glad Frank got to be happy too, Baby,” Brian allowed, “After he finally ‘got it.’”

 

“Yeah, I think Frank was as happy about the ending as Annie was, Bri.”  Justin agreed, burrowing his head into Brian’s neck and stopping the conversation again – but again not ending it.

 

“So you do agree though that you can’t get a man with a gun?” Brian eventually asked the twink  “Right?”

 

“Well I don’t think it ought to be necessary,” Justin replied cautiously.  “But maybe as a last resort….”

 

“Then I guess I maybe was pretty lucky that I ‘got it’ when I did,” Brian teased him.  “And safer too.”

 

“Maybe so, Mr. Kinney,” Justin laughed in return.  “But you know what they say….”

 

“Yeah,” Brian laughed too, as he pulled the kid up onto his lap.  “They say that falling in love is wonderful.  At least that’s what Irving Berlin said – and that’s my favorite song from the show.”

 

“Mine too,” Justin seemed to have changed his mind.  But Brian did not act like he noticed the change of mind at all.  At this point, the discussion was over.   


	119. Chapter 318 - Till the Clouds Roll By

Justin looked enthusiastic as the guys settled themselves in front of their fake fireplace.  Having spent as much time watching Justin as he spent watching the movie, Brian thought he knew what to expect.  He was right on.

 

“OK, Brian,” Justin told him.  “That was the very best movie I ever saw.”

 

“I don’t think so, Kiddo,” Brian disagreed, “But it was the last movie you’ve seen and like – the latest movie you’ve seen is usually the best movie you’ve ever seen – till the next movie …”

 

“Are you accusing me of being shallow, Brian Kinney,” Justin took umbrage – or seemingly so.  “That’s what it sounds like to me and I don’t think I’m shallow at all …”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian responded.  “You are the absolutely least shallow person I know – but you maybe do get a little bit overly het up sometimes about these old movie musicals.”

 

“Well this wasn’t a regular movie musical though, Bri,” Justin clarified his position.  “This was like – a composer’s life story – and I never heard of this Jerome Kern before …”

 

“Yeah, you did,” Brian corrected him.  “On those posters that were all over the place at the Institute.  About that girl who is gonna do a whole evening’s cabaret performance of Jerome Kern stuff over there – so you knew about it - and Jerome Kern is like my very favorite old-time songwriter – and you never told me …”

 

“Like you never told me that Jerome Kern was your favorite composer?” Justin countered, “Or anything else about him either.  Like that, Mr. Kinney?  I have half a notion not to pull the necessary strings to get you the best seats in the house for that show …”

 

“Well maybe then I’ll just go with Malcolm, Sweetheart,” Brian told him.  “Bet Malcolm knows how to pull strings too …”

 

“You can try it, Kinney,” Justin dared him, “But Malcolm’s strings will get you like – into the fourth row on the side – or maybe further back - and I’ll be in the first row center …”

 

“So I’ll just have to talk to Malcolm about the performance then, Baby,” Brian seemed disappointed, “When I’d much rather be talking to you …”

 

“Well like I said, Bri,” Justin quickly pointed out, “It was only like – half a notion.  I guess I’ll be able to accompany you to the best seats in the house after all.”

 

“The best seat in the house, Baby,” Brian purred suggestively, “Will always be the one next to you – wherever it is in the hall …”

 

“Cut out the romantic stuff, Kinney,” Justin surprised him.  “I want to talk about Jerome Kern right now.  He had an interesting life …”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian laughed at him.  “I always knew that maybe somebody might come between us someday – but Jerome Kern was not among the usual suspects.”

 

“What do you mean you always knew somebody might come between us, Brian Kinney?” Justin demanded.  “Why would you think that?  And like – who would be the usual suspects?  Maybe we better talk about that particular idea for a while before we get back to Mr. Kern.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose old Jerome did have an interesting life, Honey,” Brian decided to pretend he hadn’t heard Justin’s protest, “But I don’t think he had exactly the life that Hollywood put together for him in _Till the_ _Clouds Roll By_.  I think that was more Hollywood than Kern – and not all that good of a movie either – I wouldn’t have even told you about it except for the cabaret thing.  But there were some great performances of his songs .by some of the best of the old-time singers – and that’s what people wanted to see and hear   …”

 

“Well I guess he really wanted us to be together, Brian,” Justin calmed down, “Since he wrote a lot of songs – like – just for us.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian grinned.  “He might have been thinking of us when he wrote them but maybe not.  He probably did mean me though – or maybe us - when he wrote _I’m Old-Fashioned_ …”

 

“Hey Brian,” Justin pointed out.  “That song wasn’t in the movie …”

 

“So we can get it on Youtube later – and you can hear it there,” Brian told him.  “Bet you can find all the Kern songs on Youtube.  They just couldn’t get all of JK’s songs into one movie.  Too many good ones.”

 

“Well that one is on Andrea’s program though,” Justin informed him.  “Andrea O’Dea – that’s the singer’s name.  The program is still kind of a secret but I have strings I can pull and I got a copy … So I want to hear it before we go – not that I think I’m all that old-fashioned … There’s a couple of other songs on her program that weren’t in the movie.  _The Folks Who Live_ _on the Hill_ and _Dearly Beloved_.  I don’t think that first one was written for us cause we don’t live on any hill but I bet the other one …”

 

“Dearly beloved,” Brian crooned softly - and reasonably accurately – into Justin’s ear, “How clearly I see, somewhere in heaven you were fashioned for me …”

 

“Ha,” Justin decided.  “So it was written especially for us.  I thought so …”

 

“ _Folks Who Live on the Hill_ is a great song too, Baby,” Brian volunteered, “Sometimes I think it’s my favorite Kern tune – but I’m afraid if you hear it you’ll want to build a house on a hill …”

 

“Nope,” Justin responded.  “I love this loft.  We can just change the words since we’re the folks who live in the loft …”

 

“So which song from the movie did you like best, JT?” Brian changed the subject to avoid having to change the lyrics to a Kern tune – even if Jerome himself did not ever write the words …

 

Well Frank Sinatra singing _Old Man River_ at the end was really something …” Justin volunteered.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Brian replied.  “Him singing that song in that white suit with that heavy symphonic arrangement – critics still like to laugh about that.  It’s probably the thing most people remember about the movie too – but I don’t think that song actually applies to us…”

 

“You wouldn’t, Kinney,” Justin laughed.  “About some people doing all the work and others … You wouldn’t see any connection to us – none at all…”

 

“Nope,” Brian laughed back at him, “But I can relate to _Look For the Silver Lining_ …”

 

“Like you think I probably relate to _Can’t Help Lovin’ That Man_ , I guess,”  Justin countered.  “You know what, Brian, I loved all the music – even if some of the songs didn’t apply to us personally: _Smoke Gets in Your_ _Eyes_ and _The Last Time I Saw Paris_ …”

 

“I know what you mean, Honey,” Brian squeezed him just slightly.  “Jerry Kern wrote a lot of movie music and _The Last Time I Saw Paris_ was his only Oscar win.  He got gypped  …”

 

“I think we need to watch all his movies, Brian,” Justin decided.  “What do you think?”

 

“OK with me, Baby,” Brian agreed, “But not all at once.  We’ll pace ourselves.  We should have a few good years ahead yet – time to see them all.”

 

“If somebody doesn’t come between us, Brian,” Justin remembered – while cuddling closer to the guy next to him, “Like you always knew could happen …”

 

“Well we maybe ought to check Youtube for those Kern songs that you want to hear, Baby,” Brian tried the old change-the-subject routine.  It didn’t work this time – or maybe it did.

 

“Nope,” Justin told him.  “I want you to sing them to me.  You can sing them.  No need for Youtube when I’ve got you.”

 

“But maybe you’ll learn them off-key, Sweetheart” Brian warned him.  “You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin reminded him.  “That’s not a problem.  I always can tell when you’re off-key.”

 

At that point the discussion closed out as Justin dozed off in Brian’s arms, his head resting on Brian’s shoulder.

 

Brian smiled down at the kid while yet another of Jerome Kern’s immortal songs ran through his head.

 

     “Finding your love I’ve found my adventure,

       Touching your hand my heart beats the faster,

      All that I want in all of this world is you."


	120. Chapter 319 - Where AM I?

The guys had just settled themselves down in front of the fake fireplace.  It was the place where they could discuss anything at all – sometimes.

 

"Hey Brian," Justin began the evening's conversation.  "What would you do if I wasn't here?"

 

"Baby," Brian squeezed the kid slightly.  "I don't know where that question came from – but I don't think I can answer it.  You know I never engage in wishful thinking."

 

"Darn it, Brian," Justin countered.  "All I do is ask a simple, innocent question and you start picking on me already.  I thought we could talk about anything.  That's what I thought.  Guess I was wrong."

 

"OK, Kiddo," Brian replied, "But you know, that question is not simple and I wonder how innocent it is too.  I wonder if you're trying to get somewhere else by asking it."

 

"That's funny, Bri," Justin snickered.  "If I was trying to get somewhere else, I wouldn't be here and then I wonder what you'd do if I wasn't here."

 

"Cut it out, Twink," Brian demanded.  "If this is part of some kind of elaborate plan, just forget it and tell me what you really want."

 

"Never mind, Mr. Kinney," Justin pouted.  "I can't even ask a question without being suspected of something.  You don't trust me."

 

"Baby," Brian responded.  "Whatever it is you want you can have it.  You ought to know that.  Now can we talk about something sensible?"

 

"I can have anything I want?" Justin echoed.  "Isn't that what you just said?  OK, what I want is for you to answer my question.  What would you do if I wasn't here?"

 

"OK, Sweetheart," Brian surrendered.  "You win.  But I have to know more about the question.  If you weren't here, I might know where you were and I might not.  If I knew where you were, I'd just wish you were here, provided you didn't have any crazy questions, and I'd patiently wait for you to come back.  If I didn't know where you were, I might wonder what you were doing – while I patiently waited for you to come back.  How's that?"

 

Justin didn't respond.  He seemed to be thinking.  So Brian continued.

 

"Unless I knew you were doing something dumb or dangerous," Brian went on.  "Then I'd have to figure a way to keep you from doing it – or if I couldn't do that, I'd try to figure a way to point out to you the error of your ways.  Probably without any success but I'd try.  Does that answer your question?"

 

"Well what if I was never here?" Justin asked.  "Like if we had never met."

 

"Maybe this whole thing is beginning to get more interesting, Baby," Brian had to comment.  "I guess it wouldn't make much sense for me to wait patiently for you to come back if we had never met.  I guess I'd probably just go out and look for you."

 

"Now that's silly, Brian," Justin objected.  "How would you know to go looking for me if we hadn't ever met?"

 

"OK," Brian laughed.  "You ask a really dumb question and then call my answer silly.  Yeah, so we have met and I don't think you're planning to go anyplace either.  I don't think I'm ever going to have to worry about you not being here – or what I'd do if you weren't.  But anyhow, I don't think my answer was so silly at all.  Didn't you know I was looking for you when I found you under the lamp-post outside of Babylon?  I'd been looking for you a long time and all of a sudden, there you were.  So I guess my answer wasn't so silly at all."

 

Justin didn’t say anything but he snuggled himself up so close to Brian that Brian actually felt that he had won the day.  As he actually had.  A prolonged period of silence followed.  The guys were glad they were both there - together.

 

It was Brian who eventually resumed the discussion.

 

"I know I'm going to be sorry I didn't leave this stuff drop," He said, "But would you please tell me what was behind that crazy question?"

 

"Nothing really," Justin informed him.  "Just that I was over at Mikey's this afternoon.  Emmett, Chuck, and some other guys were there.  We were talking and Mikey said he thought you wouldn't know what to do without me – and so I just wondered…."

 

"I don't think Mikey meant it literally though," Brian conjectured.  "You know that's a figure of speech.  All it means is that I like having you around.'  
  
"And you do like having me around, don't you, Brian?" came the next question.

 

"Yeah," Brian admitted.  "Most of the time I do like having you around.  You know, sometimes it's pretty hard to like having you around – but I do anyhow."

 

"Bet if I wasn't here, you'd be looking for somebody else?" Justin went on.

 

"Maybe," Brian posited.  "But I don't guess I'd go looking for somebody else while you are around.  One of you is plenty."

 

"You don't guess?" Justin echoed with some surprise.  "You don't guess you'd go looking for somebody else.  Don't you know you wouldn't go looking for somebody else while I'm around?"

 

"Yeah, I know I wouldn't go around looking for anybody else, Baby," Brian came back smiling.  "I know trouble when I see it and I have all the trouble I need.  So I guess I wouldn't be going around looking for more."

 

"Brian Kinney, sometimes you act like you don't love me at all," Justin pouted, just maybe concealing a smile.

 

"You know what, Sweetheart," Brian lectured.  "Every once in a while you get to feeling insecure.  I sure as hell don't know why."

 

"You think?" Justin replied.

 

"Yeah, I do," Brian told him.  "And I also think that when you get to feeling insecure you dream up some crazy subject to discuss  - which doesn't make any sense at all but somehow or other makes you feel more secure."

 

"It does?" Justin responded.  

 

"Yeah.  It does.  That's exactly what I think," Brian maintained.  "And it's OK with me if you want to do that too, Baby.  I don't ever want you to feel insecure."

 

"I guess you do love me then – at least a little bit," Justin concluded, broadening his smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," Brian laughed.  "And I also guess you know that and I guess you knew that all along."

 

Justin pulled Brian's arms more snugly around him and placed his head on Brian's shoulder.

 

"You know what, Bri," He told the big guy, "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

 

Neither of them looked on that as even a remote possibility.


	121. Chapter 320 - Black Cats and Mummies

“Halloween is coming,” Brian announced almost as soon as the guys had settled in before their blazing fake fireplace.  “It’s October and Halloween is coming.”

 

“Yep,” Justin agreed.  “Halloween in certainly on its way all right.  Nothing that important is likely to escape the keen mind of Justin Taylor.”

 

“But isn’t that same Justin Taylor a bit late in bringing up the subject this year, Baby,” Brian reasoned, “And since his mind is so keen, it makes me wonder if there isn’t something that the aforesaid keen-minded Taylor is reluctant to tell me.”

 

“I don’t think so, Bri,” Justin considered.  “Just your own naturally keen but always suspicious and sometimes paranoid mind at work, I guess.  But now that you’ve brought up the subject  …,  Gus is really into black cats this year.  That’s what his costume will be so I was just thinking – if it’s all right with you of course – that we might decorate the loft with a black cat motif this time around.  What do you think?”

 

“I think we’ll do whatever you want whatever I think,” Brian laughed, “But that idea sounds pretty good to me – and since you’ll be doing all the work, I would defer to your wishes in any case.  So black cats it will be – preferably with no real live black cats though.  Don’t like cats and I have enough bad luck already.”

 

“Your wish is my command, Sire,” Justin gave a small bow, “And I’ll refrain from telling you about all the good luck you’ve had too – like maybe your present company.  But it won’t be just me doing the decorating either.  Me and Malcolm have already been doing some planning and Jason and Hunter will be helping too.  It’s gonna be kind of elaborate.  Really special.”

 

“Have Brandon come over too then,” Brian suggested.  “We can supervise while you guys do the work.”

 

“Well, Bri,” Justin pointed out, “We were really planning to do the decorating while you were at the office.  Not that we don’t value your supervisory talents – but because we don’t want to inconvenience you in any way.”

 

“Yeah, I bet,” Brian leered at him.  “I bet you’re worried about inconveniencing me.  I suspect there are just some other things you’d rather do when I’m here.  I bet that’s the real reason, Baby.”  
  
”Isn’t that what I just said, Kinney?” Justin leered back.  “I don’t want to inconvenience you in any way.  I think that’s what I said.”

 

“And what if I’m feeling inconvenienced right now, Sweetheart,” Brian suggested.  “And maybe I am too.  What then?”

 

“Didn’t I just say I didn’t want you to be inconvenienced in any …?” Justin muttered as the conversation died out rather abruptly – due most likely to the fact that it was inconveniencing Brian – who might have had other things beside decorating the loft on his mind..

 

But the discussion did resume after a considerable delay, which seemed no inconvenience to either of the conversants.

 

“And how many cats have you invited to the scary movie event this year, Baby,” Brian continued the rehearsal of the Halloween festivities.

 

“Just the same guys as last year, Honey,” Justin reported.  “You know I wouldn’t ever invite anybody else without getting your permission.  And the loft is only so big after all.”

 

“The size of the loft never worried you before, JT,” Brian laughed.  “But actually we are pretty near at capacity.  Still it worked out pretty well last year so….”

 

“You and Mikey will have to pick out the movies, Bri,” Justin told him.  “That’s your job and you guys do it very well – so get together with Michael….”

 

“No need, Baby,” Brian assured him.  “That detail has been already taken care of.  Me and Mike are efficient too.  We’re gonna have a mummy festival this year.  The old, old mummy pictures from like around 1940.  They’re each about an hour long.  We’ve ordered four of them but we might only watch three.  We’ll see how it goes:  The Mummy, The Mummy’s Ghost, The Mummy’s Tomb and The Mummy’s Curse.  They’re all pretty scary – I can tell you that much.  You’ll be wanting to sit on my lap again – with both my arms around you – just like all the scary movie nights”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin told him.  “Those titles are enough to scare me all by themselves.  And I know there really aren’t any vampires or wolfmen or monsters like Frankenstein – but there really are mummies.  I even saw one at the museum once.  You know what, Brian - maybe I should sit on your lap right now.”

 

“Maybe you should, Baby,” Brian grinned at him.  “Most mummies are dead but I guess you can’t be all that sure all of them are.  It only takes one…. You know what though?  You might have to share my lap with Johnny and Peter that night when the mummy starts slowly creeping up behind us and   ….”  
  
”Cut it out, Brian Kinney,” Justin demanded, crawling up onto Brian’s lap and pulling both of Brian’s arms tightly around him.  “Just cut it out right now.  And Johnny and Peter are going to have to find somebody else’s lap to sit on too.  I’ll be enough for you to take care of on scary movie night.”

 

“Or any other time too,” Brian laughed.  “But I’m not complaining at all, Sweetheart.  Johnny and Pete will just have to be brave.  But they’re probably safe enough.  No sensible mummy would want to grab Johnny or Peter when he could grab you.”

 

“Well, BK,” Justin said moving his head onto Brian’s shoulder, “I hope you’re at least as sensible as that sensible mummy….”

 

There was yet another break in the conversation at this point.  Brian didn’t say he was as sensible as that sensible mummy - not in so many words – but Justin did nevertheless get that message before they resumed their chat.

 

“So what kind of costume have you decided on for me this year?” Brian re-instituted the discussion some time later.  “I guess you already have it hidden in the closet.”

 

“OK, Brian,” Justin told him. patiently  “You know you always pick out your own costume.  You’ll have to figure out what you want to wear.  Like I’d ever try to pick out your costume for you.  Whatever you decide….”

 

“Well, I think I’ve got it then,” Brian decided.  “I think I’ll dress like a mummy.  What about that?”

 

“You will not either,” Justin objected.  “Not if you want to be coming around and putting your arms around me, you’re not.  What if some real mummy came up and grabbed me and I thought it was you  …?”

 

“Yeah, Baby,” Brian admitted with a grin.  “You’re right.  I never thought of that.  We’d be giving the real mummy a good shot at grabbing you.  We wouldn’t want that at all.  What have I got against that mummy?  He never did anything to me.”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin grinned back at him.  “How about you dress like Matt Damon – or maybe Brad Pitt.  What about one of them?”

 

“Now that seems like an odd suggestion to me, Baby,” Brian replied.  “What ever made you think of those guys anyhow?”

 

“Well if one of them came up and grabbed me and it turned out that it wasn’t you …,” Justin supposed.

 

“What?” Brian interrupted him with mock irritation.  “Just what if one of them came up and grabbed you – and it wasn’t me, Twink?  Just what?”

 

“Well, it’s like,” Justin smiled at Brian coyly, “I’m not afraid of Matt Damon or Brad Pitt, Bri.  That’s all I was saying, Honey…. I think I could deal with Matt or Brad – if they – like- grabbed me.”

 

“Well, you know what, Sweetheart?” Brian reminded him pointedly, “Mummies can rent Matt Damon costumes too – or Brad Pitt costumes – if they want to – just like anybody else. But from personal experience I’m thinking you could deal with a mummy too.   Maybe you should just keep Gus, the black cat, with you all during Halloween season.  If some old mummy gets near you, Gus can cross his path and warn that poor unsuspecting mummy about what really bad luck is coming his way.  Then if he grabs you anyway ….”

 

“And you know what, Mr. Kinney, Sir,” Justin pulled Brian’s arms more tightly around him.  “You are really getting silly now.  I think maybe this discussion is beginning to- like maybe -  inconvenience you.  That’s what I think.  What do you think?”  
  
”Yeah, Baby, Brian told him.  “I think maybe it is.  I think you’re right.  Sometimes you do get things right, I guess.”  
  
And the Halloween discussion was thus concluded – so as not to further inconvenience Brian – or Justin either for that matter


	122. Chapter 321 -It's On Cable

The guys had been watching some stockpiled video tapes they had been wanting to see, but now, having completed that chore, they were taking their usual places in front of their flickering fake fireplace.

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian immediately opened the conversation.  “That cable series Robert is on – that’s turned out to be a really big hit – and I bet Robert’s gonna be an even bigger star than Ricky - and that’s saying something all right.  I think Robert’s already more popular...”

 

“Well I have noticed that you seem to be a lot more interested in the tapes of Robert’s series than you are in Rick’s soap opera,” Justin told him, “And I think they both have dumb plots - but our guys are doing good acting jobs – so why do you think Robert’s more popular?  Rickshaw seemed pretty darn popular around here when they came in for the benefit show that Ted and Melanie put on.  Remember all those crazy fans …”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll ever forget that scene, Babe,” Brian recalled, “But I bet it’s gonna be a lot worse if Robert ever comes in and people find out he’s here.”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin replied.  “What’s up?  What don’t I know?  You’re not telling me that Ted and Melanie are having another charity event and this time they want Robert …?  They didn’t tell me.  They should have …”

 

“You know it’s not that, JT,” Brian laughed.  “If that was what it was, you’d know all about it already and nobody would think to tell me it was happening..  Nope.  But last week, Marge Johnston, that lady from the Toughie Hardware Company – you met her once - was in from Toledo to talk about their new campaign - and she said she had heard that I knew Robert. and she was impressed no end … And then  just today the lady from Modern Fashions was in from New York – and she knew about us being friends of Robert -  and she talked so much about Robert that we didn’t get to all the stuff I wanted to get settled about their advertising plans. .She thought I knew more about him than I actually do.  And she’s even in some fan group for Robert on Yahoo with some other crazies. – and she wanted me to join..  I passed on that suggestion but I gave her Marge’s e-mail address.  And you know what, both these ladies are real old – like maybe 50 – and like – really fixated on Robert.  I don’t get it – but they’re big fans of Robert.  That much I got   …Nobody’s ever done any gushing because we know Rick and Shawn – at least not to me - so….”

 

“Well I don’t know what connection Robert would have to hardware, Honey” Justin laughed back at him, “But maybe the fashions lady was interested in the clothes he wears on the series …”

 

“What clothes, Baby?” Brian laughed a little harder.  “If everybody wore as few clothes – and as rarely - as Robert does on that cable series, Modern Fashions would be out of business – and the economies of China and Bangladesh would be in shambles …”

 

“So you noticed what Robert wears – or like – doesn’t wear  - on the show, eh?  Which is something like I was wondering, Bri,” Justin told him,  “Like I was wondering if that’s why you maybe liked Robert’s cable series better than Ricky’s soap opera – the wardrobe that is …”

 

“Or the lack of wardrobe – maybe that’s what you mean?  Now I am really disappointed that you would think that about me, Sweetheart, - That I could be that shallow - not that I’m making a categorical denial of your accusation, Baby.  Our Robert is pretty cute – all over.” Brian grinned at him.  “But actually, I prefer the more mature tone of Robert’s series – I think that’s why I prefer it to Ricky’s soap opera - but only because it’s more adult than Rickshaw’s soap opera …”

 

“Well, it’s on cable, Honey,” Justin reminded him, “And they can do stuff a little different on cable.  But that reminds me.  I’ve been wanting to ask you about something.  Ricky has been complaining to me about this very thing.  He’s not too happy about Robert running around on TV – like, you know – like that …”

 

“So Rick has never seen Robert before – like – that?” Brian laughed at him.

 

“Cut it out right now, Kinney,” Justin laughed too.  “That is not the point and you know it.  The point is that maybe everybody in the world has not seen Robert ….:

 

“Well our Rick is an actor too, Sweetheart,” Brian reasoned.  “What would he do if that’s what the writers wrote for him?  That could happen …”

 

“Well they won’t on this soap opera, Brian,” Justin reasoned back.  “It’s on broadcast TV and they don’t do that kind of stuff.on the networks – not yet anyhow.  Still, Rick could end up on cable some time and …”

 

“Yep,” Brian agreed, “And then Rick could be as popular as Robert.  Rick is pretty cute too – from what I’ve seen of him – as much as I’ve seen of him that is – and … …”

 

“I should have known that you would be no help at all, Brian Kinney,” Justin gave up.  “I don’t know why I ever thought you’d be of any use …”

 

“Well maybe not in your counseling business, Baby,” Brian told him, “But maybe in some other ways I could be of some use …”

 

The discussion reached “pause” mode at this point as the guys explored some other possible ways that Brian might be of some use to Justin – with a reasonable amount of success in finding at least some of those ways.

 

“Hey, Brian,” Justin reintroduced the discussion a little later – way before either of them was quite ready.  “I guess there’s something I ought to tell you.  It’s nothing all that specific but you might be mad at me later on if I don’t …”

 

“Like I ever get mad at you for anything, Sweetheart,” Brian teased.  “Nah, you should know I’d never get mad at you …”

 

“Well you’re a pretty good actor yourself then, Mr. Kinney,” Justin teased him in return.  “And I bet you could give Ricky and Robert a run for their money in the acting business if you tried – but – like - only on network TV.  No cable stuff for my guy – you know what I mean  … But anyhow, Bri - remember when Rickshaw was here for that charity show and those fans went so crazy over them – and nobody knew Robert cause his series wasn’t on the air yet – but you still made me bring him down from Toronto because you thought he should be here anyhow … Well Robert told me last week that I could tell Melanie and Ted that if they ever needed him sometime – he would really try to get here …”

 

“Geez, Taylor,” Brian told him, “That would be a lot worse even than the Rickshaw visit – and I’m a couple of months older too.  I don’t know if I could stand it at my age.   Fortunately, you always do just what I tell you to do – so if I decided to tell you not to tell Mel and Ted anything about that offer …”

 

“If you did, Sweetheart,” Justin interposed.  “I’d be especially glad that I just found out that you never get mad at me – cause maybe you’d be too late …”

 

“So maybe there’s a first time for everything, JT,” Brian pointed out while squeezing the kid ever so gently.  “Maybe I could learn to get mad at you if I tried – hard as that might be - but I guess if it’s for charity and all – I guess it wouldn’t be very nice for me to complain.  So we got through it for Ricky and Shawn – and we can get through it for Robert – or for all three of them if they all come.  And I bet we can charge more too – and make more money - and set a new record for charity - it might even be fun …”

 

“I love you, Brian Kinney,” Justin said as he sidled himself closer to the guy next to him.  “You are the absolute greatest. Be sure to tell me if there’s ever anything I can do for you …”

 

“Well maybe there is something, Baby,” Brian decided.  “Maybe we could do some practicing – for like – if I ever do get on TV – to show Rickshaw and Robert a thing or two – practice makes perfect - if you know what I mean …”

 

Well I think I do know what you mean, BK,” Justin told him as he rubbed his hair against Brian’s cheek.  “And I guess we could do some practicing all right if you want to – yeah I think we should – practice does make perfect – not that I’m saying you need any practice - but I can tell you this practice is not gonna help you if you get on TV though – not one bit - cause you are definitely not going to be on any cable series…”

 

Brian got the message - and he thought he could settle for that.  Cable TV was not at all what was on his mind right then. 


	123. Chapter 322 - I'm Sorry I Asked

Some guests had just left the loft a few minutes earlier.   Brian had immediately turned on the fake fireplace and Justin had positioned himself next to Brian on the floor facing the flickering flames.   Actually, nothing was said for a while.  Then Brian asked a question.

 

"Can I maybe ask what the hell was, or maybe is, going on, Sweetheart?" Brian opened a discussion. 

 

"What do you mean, Bri?" Justin innocently asked him back.  "Do you mean about having Malcolm and Hunter to dinner here tonight?  I just thought it would be nice to have some company and I had this new recipe I wanted to try out and it was something I knew Malcolm liked so…."

 

"It's OK if you don't want to tell me, Baby," Brian interrupted him.  "It really is.  I'm not even sure I want to know.  I wasn't even sure I wanted to ask the question in the first place.  Sometimes it's better if I…."

 

"Cut it out, Brian," Justin interrupted him back.  "You don't need to be pretending that I might do stuff and you're not interested – or maybe that you wouldn't like to argue about it – or unfairly criticize me about it either.  I know you better than that."

 

"Nope, I don't need to know, Baby," Brian held his ground.  "I'm sure you're doing them some kind of a favor that they don't even know they need done – or worse yet, you're doing me some favor that I don't know I need done – so it might not even be a good idea for me to know.  I might not appreciate your good intentions and I don't want to be unappreciative.  Not at all.  You know me, Baby."

 

"Oh yeah, I know you all right, Kinney.  Yeah I do.  Like you appreciate all the neat things I do for you to keep you happy," Justin mocked jokingly.  "Like you don't call me manipulative when I try to do nice things for people.  And like you don't want to know if I had something in mind when I invited Hunter and Malcolm to come over tonight.  Yep, I know you all right."

 

"I guess I know you too, Kiddo.  And so I know you're going to tell me all about it right now – even if I don't want to know," Brian presumed, "So that I can call you manipulative and pick on you and you can feel sorry for yourself.  I hope you appreciate all the things I go out of my way to do just to make you happy."

 

"And you do make me happy, Brian," Justin cooed, snuggling himself up to the big guy.  "I guess I'm just about the happiest guy in the world – and I guess that's all because of you."

 

That admission should have put the discussion on extended hiatus.  Any other evening it would have – but, for some reason, not on this particular night.

 

"So you're trying to change the subject, are you?" Brian replied with seeming surprise.  "You don't really want to tell me what intricate plot you're hatching?  That could be really scary."

 

"You want me to tell you, Bri?" Justin replied.  "If you do, I'll tell you."

 

"I won't know whether I want to know or not till I do know, Baby," Brian reasoned.  "And then it will be too late for me to decide if I want to know or not.  But go ahead.  It's always interesting to hear what's going on in your ever so slightly twisted mind."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian Kinney," Justin protested.  "Now you're picking on me before you even know why you're doin' it.  That is exactly what you're doing."

 

"Sorry, Baby," Brian apologized.  "Tell me what you're going to tell me so I'll have a reason for picking on you.  I think you like it better when I pick on you if I have a reason."  
  
"Not really, Bri," Justin smiled at him.  "It's all pretty much the same to me.  But maybe I just thought we ought to get together with those guys."

 

"Because?" Brian wanted to know.

 

"Well," Justin went on.  "I was talking to them yesterday and they were talking about going steady – like maybe it was getting boring for them.  They were wondering if two guys can be together like forever and still not get like – bored."

 

"Don't they see how well Ben and Mikey get along?" Brian thought out loud – and then he laughed.  "OK, I got it.  Ben and Mikey are boring and Hunter and Malcolm were wondering if they were going to end up like Mikey and Ben.  That's kinda funny though because those guys are about as happy being boring as two people could be."

 

"But people are different, Bri…," Justin began.

 

"OK, Twink," Brian was laughing pretty hard by this time.  "You wanted to show them how two exciting and edgy guys – guys like us - could be together forever and still stay exciting and edgy – and not one bit boring either?  You wanted them to see us for an example of happy unboring domesticity?"

 

"So just what's so funny about that, Kinney?" Justin wanted to know.  "Are you saying we're as boring as Mikey and Ben?  Is that what you're saying?"

 

"Well maybe not as domestic and settled as Mikey and Ben, Baby," Brian was still seeing the humor.  "But exciting and edgy might be an overstatement nevertheless."

 

"You know what, Brian Kinney?" Justin came back at him.  "I think I'm sorry I even asked the question at all.  You think we're old and boring. You do.  That's what you're saying."

 

"Sunshine," Brian squeezed Justin slightly.  "What I'm saying is that people can be boring without being bored.  I kinda like the idea of us being boring, but I never said I was bored.  I'm not bored and I never will be.  It's the same with Mikey and Ben.  They may be boring too but I bet they're not bored.  You should tell Malcolm and Hunter that it's all right to be boring.  If they're not bored with each other, they'll be fine."

 

"Gee whiz, Brian," Justin seemed astounded.  "You're right.  I think it was good for Hunter and Malcolm to see us together like they did – but it would have helped a lot if you had just told them that.  I wish you would have."

 

"Well if somebody had told me what the real agenda was, JT," Brian pontificated.  "Maybe I would have.  But probably I wouldn't have anyway.  You'd probably have picked on me for meddling."  
  
"I don't think so, Honey," Justin smiled at him.  "People who love each other don't pick on each other."

 

"Ya think?" Brian smiled back at him while tightening his grip on his beloved twink.  "If that's what you think, then you're a big fake, Taylor, complaining about me picking on you.  If that's what you think, you can't really believe I pick on you."

 

"Well do you mind if I'm a little bit of a big fake, Bri?" Justin asked as he responded to Brian hug.

 

"Guess not," Brian told him.  "And you know what else, Baby.  You're not the least bit boring either – and I'm not bored at all."

 

Justin's head fell onto Brian's shoulder and the quiet period, previously delayed, finally fell on the loft.  Justin was thinking that if Hunter and Malcolm could only see the two of them right then, that would have solved their problem completely – but then there were limits to what lengths even Justin would go in his efforts to solve other people's problems.

 

After a prolonged interruption in the discussion, Brian, perhaps foolishly, decided to take advantage of what he thought was his advantage.  "I guess now that you know what a good meddler I can be," he wondered aloud, "You'll let me know what the problem is in advance so I can…?"

 

"Well," Justin hesitated only slightly.  "Actually I'd like to invite Ted and Blake here to dinner next Monday.  Their problem is…."

 

"Shut up, Twink," Brian responded with a grin, while also trying other measures to keep Justin quiet.  "I'm sorry I asked the question."


	124. Chapter 323 - Silent Night

The guys had been sitting on the floor of the loft in front of their flickering fake fireplace for nearly a half-hour.  Not a word had yet been spoken.  That was a lot of silence.  Something had to give.

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian finally broke the spell.  “We ought to try to sit here a whole evening some time without saying anything.  We can call it our very own ‘silent night.’  I bet that would be a lot of fun.  I think I’d like to try it.  What do you think?”

 

“I think maybe we’ve done that already, Bri,” Justin offered.  “I’m pretty sure we have.  I can’t exactly remember when though.  Didn’t we…?”

 

“Yeah,” Brian smiled at him, “Maybe we did.  But it was probably sometime when you weren’t speaking to me for some reason or other.’

 

“No it was not either, Kinney,” Justin replied with complete certainty – but also with a smile of his own.  “You know I always talk to you when I’m not speaking to you – so you’ll know what you did wrong.  Otherwise you probably wouldn’t even know why I wasn’t speaking to you.  You can’t always figure that out by yourself.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right, Kiddo,” Brian agreed in principle.  “I probably wouldn’t know half the stuff I do wrong if you weren’t here to tell me.  One of your really strong points is your uncanny ability to know exactly what other people are doing wrong.  That’s why I’m so darn lucky to have you around.”

 

“Well I’m glad you admit you’re lucky to have me around, Brian, Sweetheart – even if your reasons are all wrong,” Justin cuddled himself closer to the guy next to him.  “And even if you think you mean it as an insult.  I just happen to know that, deep down in that Freudian superego of yours, you really do mean it though – and for the right reasons too - so I’m not insulted at all.”

 

There was a pause in the discussion at this point – a pause which lasted at least long enough that an observer might begin to think that the proposed “silent night” just might be a real possibility.

 

But it was Brian who once again sabotaged his own expressed wish.  “OK, Baby,” he said.  “You’ve been quiet for a really long time so I know you’re thinking….”  
  
”Like I can’t think while I’m talking, Brian?” Justin interrupted sounding petulant – deliberately or not.  “Like whenever I’m saying something, I’m not thinking?  This is getting to be ‘insult poor Justin’ night around here.  That’s what it looks like to me.”

 

“I guess I’m trying to take advantage of your insight into my Freudian superego.  Sweetheart,” Brian supposed.  “Surely you can detect that the very last thing in the world I would want to do is to insult you….”

 

“That is not how it works at all, Kinney – and you know it too.  You are not gonna get away with trying to blame Sigmund Freud for you being so mean,” Justin was laughing.  “Well poor Sigmund is dead and can’t fight back himself but he’s lucky to have Justin Taylor right here to defend his reputation.”

 

“So me and Sigmund are both lucky to have you around, aren’t we, Baby?” Brian was laughing too.  “I wonder if Sigmund knows how lucky he is - like I do.”

 

And thereupon there was another lull in the discussion at this point – while Justin attempted to demonstrate – and seemingly successfully too - just why Brian ought be more aware of his good luck than Sigmund Freud might be – since SF was dead and BK very much alive.

 

“But this time it was Justin who broke up the latest attempt at prolonged silence.  Justin had been thinking - clearly – maybe like he thought only when he wasn’t talking – or maybe not.  

 

“OK, Brian,” he wondered, “What the hell is going on?  You’re up to something – I don’t know exactly what it is – but I can assure you that you are absolutely not going to get away with it – whatever it is.”

 

“You seem pretty sure of yourself, Mr. Taylor,” Brian grinned at him.  “Since you don’t know what I’m trying to get away with.  But actually I think I already got away with it – at least for as long as I wanted to.  Wasn’t there something you wanted to talk about tonight – which has not come up yet – and wouldn’t ever have either – if I didn’t remind you of it – which I am doing right now?”

 

“I think you’re just like - guessing, Mr. Kinney,” Justin challenged him.  “Because I usually have a whole lot of great ideas that I want to discuss with you – so it’s a calculated guess on your part – probably to excuse your mean behavior so far this evening.  That’s what I think, all right.  Bet I’m right about that too – as usual.”

 

“So I don’t suppose you spent the morning with Mikey today,” Brian actually did suppose.  “Or did you?”

 

“Yeah, I did, Brian,” Justin admitted.  “We had some last minute stuff on the latest edition of the _Rage_ comic book and it came out great too.  But I think I did kind of mention to you that I was gonna see Mikey - so that’s just a good guess on your part.  I’ll admit you’re smart, Kinney.  I’ll give you that.  But so what if I was with Mikey this morning?”

 

“And you didn’t talk about anything else but _Rage_?” Brian prodded.  “Nothing else?”

 

“Of course we talked about other things, BK,” Justin informed him.  “We’re friends.  We might even have talked about you – but if we did – you’ll never know what we said.  Mikey won’t tell you and neither will I.    Mikey is not a fink…..”

 

“Nope,” Brian agreed.  “Mikey wouldn’t spill your plot, Kiddo – not to me anyhow - and not deliberately either.  But he might mention it innocently to Hunter who might have mentioned it to Malcolm who might have told Jason who just might have called Brandon and told him.  By this time nobody would think of it as a secret any more – so maybe Brandon called me to ask why we were starting our Christmas preparations so early this year.  You know if we’re starting early, so are they – and they’d need to know why.  I told Brandon it was all my idea and I had ordered you to get started early – which is exactly what I would have done too - if I had known we needed to get an early start this year, that is   So….”

 

“Damn, Bri,” Justin marveled.  “You are a quick learner.  So you pulled this whole “silent night” business just to show me that you really are in control around here – and we only talk about stuff if you want to – and when you want to - which is what I always tell you anyhow - and you still act like you don’t believe me at all - most of the time anyway.”

 

“Yeah, and maybe I just pulled this stuff to see if I could distract you and get away with it – postponing something that you had planned,” Brian told him.  “Like - just to see if I could do it.  If you want to start the Christmas planning early, that’s OK with me.  I guess I just wanted to give you a little bit of a hard time.  See – I’m beginning to figure out some of the mean things I do myself – all by myself….”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin stopped Brian’s self-accusation.  “Figuring out that stuff for yourself is not a good idea.  And you got it all wrong.  What you did wasn’t so bad after all.  And anyhow, I don’t want you to be able to figure out what you do wrong all by yourself.  If you could do that, maybe you wouldn’t need me around so much.  And maybe you wouldn’t see how lucky you are to have me around….”

 

“So I guess I should be proud of getting away with pulling at least a little bit of wool over your eyes, Sweetheart,” Brian teased him.  “And I even talked about ‘silent night’ too and you never tumbled.  Get it, Baby – Christmas – Silent Night – get the connection – and you never figured it out either….  Pretty clever I’d say….”

 

“Cut that out too, Kinney,” Justin warned him with a laconic smile.  “There just might be a limit to how much you can get away with….”  
  
”Just like there’s no limit to what you can get away with, I guess,” Brian smiled back at him.  “Well you must have something about Christmas planning that you want to talk about so go right ahead, Kiddo.  I’m listening….”  
  
”Well maybe I did have a few things, Bri,” Justin informed him, snuggling up a little closer.  “But maybe I’ve changed my mind.  Christmas planning can wait for a day or two.  There’s no big hurry.  Maybe we should try that ‘silent night’ business that you were talking about….”  
  
”Would that be like both of us not talking, Baby,” Brian wondered.  “Not just me not talking.  You too?”  
  
”We could try it, Bri,” Justin grinned at him.  “I think I can keep quiet – if I have something else to occupy me….”  
  
Brian grinned back at him.  In the deepest recesses of his Freudian whatever, Brian was sure he could provide the necessary distraction.  It wouldn’t be the first time.


	125. Chapter 324 - Come Ye Thankful People

The guys were stretched out on the floor of the loft.  The fireplace was alight and both of them looked satisfied as they stared at the flickering flames.

 

“Well Thanksgiving worked out right this year – for a change,” Brian stated,  “A lot better than the last couple of years.  Not a glitch or a coincidence or  …”

 

“Hey, Brian,” Justin pointed out, “Thanksgiving hasn’t even arrived yet.  It’ll be this coming Thursday – so it’s pretty hard to talk about how well it worked out yet.  That’s how it seems to me.”

 

“Wrong, Sweetheart,” Brian advised the kid.  “There is no hope for the real Thanksgiving Day because your mother and my mother and Debbie - and who knows who all - are in charge.  We just try to get through the day smiling - and looking happy …”

 

“Speak for yourself, Kinney,” Justin was laughing then.  “I happen to like Thanksgiving Day – maybe because of that fake smile you have on your face all day.  I do think you fool everybody else though - but I know  …”

 

“Sadist,” Brian accused him.  “Well maybe I’ll fool you and enjoy Thanksgiving Day this year.  It would serve you right.”

 

“Well that would take a lot of work on your part, Honey,” Justin grinned at him.  “I’m not even sure you could do it.”

 

“Yeah, Baby,” Brian agreed.  “That would probably be more work than it’s worth.  I’ll just do the fake smile bit.  But the important Thanksgiving events worked out well this year – and they’re already over – so Thanksgiving was already a success even if it hasn’t actually arrived yet.”

 

“I see your point, Bri,” Justin smiled.  “And it was a stroke of genius to have our own private Thanksgiving dinner in October this year.  I was really surprised and we didn’t run into anybody either – so it really was just the two of us.  Maybe just a bit early though.”

 

“Nope,” Brian disagreed.  “It’s never too early to be thankful – and maybe I have some stuff to be thankful for too …”  
  
”Like what?” Justin immediately wanted to know.

 

“Well business is doing real good, Kiddo,” Brian told him, “And Dr. Marshall says I’m in top physical condition.  They’re things to be thankful for, I guess.”

 

“You know, Bri,” Justin prodded, cuddling just a little closer as a hint.  “If you thought real hard, I bet you could think of something else to be thankful for.  It might be good if you could think of at least one more thing …”

 

If Brian was able to think of another thing he was thankful for, he didn’t mention it.  Actually, he didn’t say anything at all for quite some time – and neither did Justin.  Justin must have forgotten too during this intermission - because when the conversation renewed, he didn’t press for an answer.

 

“You know what, Baby,” Brian confided to the kid.  “Our private Thanksgiving dinner might have been even a little earlier than it was.  Remember the night we went out for dinner and ran into Emmett and Ted and Blake and we ate with them.  Well maybe that was supposed to be …”

 

“Gee whiz, Bri,” Justin marveled.  “You really didn’t take any chances.  You really are resourceful.”  
  
”Yep,” Brian accepted the accolade.  “I had a couple of extra dates available too.  When I make up my mind to do something, it happens.  And I talked to Brandon too.  I gave him the list of potential dates and I told him that if he and Jason were going out on any of those nights, where not to go …”

 

“Gee whiz, Bri,” Justin admitted.  “You fooled me.  I thought it was just a coincidence that Brandon and Jason had their private Thanksgiving dinner the same night as we did – it being all that early too – and at a different place – and with our history of coincidences.  And here I thought that was just luck.”

 

“Sometimes you can make your own luck, Sweetheart,” Brian told him, “But I have the feeling that you already know that, Baby.”

 

“No comment,” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear – and it was another while till any other comment was made.  Maybe Justin was demonstrating how to make his own luck – or maybe Brian was – or maybe they both were. 

 

“And we had a Thanksgiving celebration with Jason and Brandon too,” Justin reminisced.  “That was a nice idea, Brian.  We don’t see them on Thanksgiving Day so I know they were glad we did that – and so were we.”

 

“Well at least you were glad,” Brian suggested.  “I don’t remember saying I was all that glad – but I knew that’s what you wanted so  …”

 

“You did too enjoy yourself, Kinney,” Justin insisted.  “That was not your fake smile that night.  You like Jason and Brandon as much as I do – so cut out the martyr bit.  It won’t work.  I’m gonna save my sympathy for the deserving.”

 

“Killjoy,” Brian grouched good-naturedly.  “Seems like nobody gets to have fun around here except you.  Well I’m used to it by now …  Wanna try for another ‘just-the-two-of-us’ Thanksgiving dinners between now and Turkey Day?”

 

“Whatever you say, Kinney,” Justin smiled at him.  “Whatever you want to do – and whenever you want to do it – just like always - except we’re taking Gus to the Thanksgiving Parade on Saturday – Santa Claus will be in it - and I have to stay home Wednesday evening.  I have to make six pumpkin pies.  Vic’s recipe.  He’ll be too busy and I’m getting pretty good at it now – not as good as Vic – but then I’m not a professional bakery chef either.”

 

“If I may be permitted to disagree, Honey,” Brian told him, “You’re wrong on two counts.  Actually, you do Vic’s recipe better than he does.  Maybe that’s our magical oven though – but it could also be your innate ability to do most things better than anybody else …”

 

“You know what, Kinney,” Justin stopped him.  “That’s only one thing I was wrong about, Bri – but I don’t want to hear the other one.  I’m satisfied with just being wrong once.  I don’t like – trust you to tell me the second one – and ruin the first one.”

 

“Well I’m telling you the other thing you’re wrong about anyway, Sweetheart,” Brian maintained.  “You’re wrong about the six pies you have to bake.  The correct number is seven – unless you want to mix me up one in advance.  That’d be OK too, but otherwise it’s seven pies on Wednesday.”

 

“Whatever you choose,” Justin decided, “That is, after tomorrow when I pick up all the ingredients at Giant Eagle.  Can’t do any pie baking till then – so we’ll just have to sit around here tonight and do nothing.”

 

“Do nothing, Baby?” Brian leered.  “You’re trying to be funny, right?  No chance of that.   I have lots of ideas about things to do.”

 

“You do?” Justin replied innocently, but with perhaps some ideas of his own – innocent ideas of course.

 

“Yep,” Brian affirmed.  “And the first thing is for you to tell me what you’re thankful about this year.”

 

“Well, Sweetheart,” Justin deliberated with a grin on his face.  “I got a good report on my physical too, and things are really good at the Institute – and my stuff is selling better both here and in New York – and there’s that new gallery in Chicago – and ….”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian interrupted.  “I get it.  You really do have a lot to be thankful about –and I’m sure you were getting to the reason I wanted to hear - but, guess what - I’ve thought up another reason why I’m thankful.  Want to hear it?  Bet you do.”

 

“You know what, Bri,” Justin seemed puzzled.  “I’m not sure if I do or not.  That smile on your face.  I can’t tell if it’s your fake smile or your real smile – and that’s like the very first time …”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian squeezed the twink affectionately.  “Maybe that’s something I should be really thankful for too – but there are just so many things to be thankful for this year …”

 

And the guys were in complete agreement on that point.


	126. Chapter 325 - A Tough Nut To Crack

The holiday season was in the air as the guys settled themselves down in front of their fake fireplace – and nobody in the whole world had more Christmas spirit than the occupants of the loft – nobody – not Ebenezer Scrooge – not the Grinch – nobody at all.

 

“OK, Taylor,” Brian opened the discussion.  “You are enough to kill off anybody’s Christmas spirit all right.  It’s bad enough that we’re having Abelard and that tribe from Columbus coming in for two days next week so the greatest Christmas shopper in the world can satisfy all of their Christmas list needs.  I think they’re chartering a bus this year.  Probably a hundred of them coming.  But that’s not enough Christmas spirit for you.  So now you expect me to go to the ballet too _.  The_ _Nutcracker_ \- no less.  Sugar plum fairies and snow queens….”

 

“Yep,” Justin replied with a grin and without any sign of remorse.  “And it seems to me that you’re making it sound like something you ought to like – and you never even mentioned those good looking guys in tights - but you’re really just trying to distract me from the issue at hand.  Won’t work, Brian.  Yeah, I do want you to go.  And not only that, I want you pull some strings too.  You owe it to Cynthia.  Her friend, Cheryl, is coming in all the way from Texas for the week.  Like her first time ever in Pittsburgh too.  Cynthia hasn’t seen her for several years but she remembers that Cheryl once danced in _Nutcracker_ at the New York World’s Fair in the really old days so Cynthia thinks it would be nice to take her to our big Pittsburgh _Nutcracker_.”

 

“And just who decided it would be nice to take me to our big Pittsburgh _Nutcracker_ , Baby?”  Brian wanted to know.  “Sounds like your idea to me.  Since I never danced it at any World’s Fair – or anywhere else either – and don’t be getting any of your weird ideas  - I don’t see why I need to go.”  
  
”Well you could do it as - like a Christmas present for me, Kinney,” Justin suggested.  “You’re supposed to be so Christmassy these days.  You could think of it as my Christmas present if you wanted to.”

 

“I guess I could at that,” Brian thought out loud.  “Might be a pretty good idea too.  It would save me worrying about getting you anything else.”

 

“Yeah, it might do that, Honey,” Justin laughed.  “If you wanted to be brave enough to take that chance…. But I think you’re too smart for anything like that, Bri – as well as being really nice – and really loving the Christmas season – and always wanting to take care of me and make me happy  ….”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian presumed.  “You are really laying it on thick.  There must be a lot more to this than what I already know….”  
  


“Well you’re pretty important around town, Mr. Kinney,” Justin flattered, “And I think you know Terry Orr over at the Ballet.  I think it would be nice if you got us – like the very best seats in the house – and maybe we could also take Cheryl backstage to meet him and some of the dancers – like - maybe after the show….”

 

“Or maybe before the show would be even better, Mr. Taylor,” Brian conjectured.  “Then if somebody in the cast wasn’t feeling well or something, they could just get Cheryl into costume – since she’s already done the show before ….You know what, Sweetheart, maybe Cheryl and Terry know each other already.  He was dancing in New York with American Ballet Theater just about the same time Cheryl was doing _Nutcracker_ at the Fair.  Maybe they’ve even danced together already ….”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin told him.  “I guess you just have to be Brian Kinney – even at Christmas time.  Have your fun if you need to – but I bet you’ll get a kick out of doing all this nice stuff – and you’ll be glad I thought it all up for you – even if you’ll never admit it.  Cynthia will be real pleased and I bet her friend, Cheryl, will never forget it either.”

 

“Nope,” Brian agreed.  “She won’t.  Not if she still remembers dancing _Nutcracker_ at the World’s Fair.  Maybe we could even arrange a walk-on for her during the second act variations….”  
  
”OK, Kinney,” Justin demanded.  “How come you know about the second act variations at all?  Maybe I need some explanations – but I guess they can wait.  I don’t think we actually need to get Cheryl on stage though.  That might be too much.  Cynthia said Cheryl was having some problems with her leg.  We don’t need to go overboard or anything.”  
  
”Baby, we’re already overboard,” Brian laughed.  “You’ve already dumped us way overboard – but I guess you just have to be Justin Taylor – and that’s his specialty – thinking up weird stuff.  Well OK then, no stage appearance for Cheryl – and yeah, I’ll fix up the other stuff – just the way you want it …. I know Terry and Marianna and Steve over at the Ballet and I can do it all right.  But I do think I want to mention though that you were criticizing my lack of Christmas spirit just a little while ago - and now maybe you’re criticizing my Christmas enthusiasm.  It’s pretty hard to satisfy you, Sweetheart.  .  You’re a hard nut to crack, JT.”

 

“I guess maybe I am, Bri,” Justin admitted.  “I’m sorry.  It’s just lucky for us that you’re always so easy to get along with – and thanks, Brian.  I’d love you even if you weren’t the greatest guy in the world – but I’m glad you are anyway.”

 

“What can I say, Babe?” Brian allowed.  “I guess I should deny all that stuff but it’s probably true - so what can I say?  Justin Taylor is always right.”

 

“You know what, Bri,” Justin confided to Brian as he cuddled himself up closer to him.  “I bet you’d be really good at humility too – if humility was ever appropriate ….”

 

Brian didn’t answer and quiet fell over the loft for a lengthy period – as was not uncommon during their discussions in front of the fake fireplace.  Both of the guys seemed quite satisfied with that situation.

 

“Maybe Cheryl would like to help the OSU guys with their Christmas shopping while she’s here, Kiddo,” Brian suggested, in eventually reopening the conversation.  “Whattaya think?”

 

“Well she’d be welcome if she wanted to help, Brian,” Justin responded.  “But I think we have things pretty well organized already.  It won’t be all that big of a problem.  I’ve met with Malcolm and Hunter – and I’ve talked to Mikey – and Jason is gonna help this year too  ….”

 

“And Brian Kinney has not been involved in this planning at all,” Brian groused.  “I guess he’s not really a very big part of the plan – or maybe no part of the plan at all – as usual.”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin grinned at him.  “Brian Kinney will be the general supervisor of the whole operation – just like he always is. The guy who makes it all work.   We couldn’t do it without him.  He’s absolutely essential to the project.”

 

“Yeah, he is,” Brian grinned back at him.  “Somebody has to carry all the junk that the shopping experts pick out …..”

 

“Poor Brian,” Justin sympathized unsympathetically.  “We’ll get Brandon to help with the carrying…. And you know exactly how important you are to everything we do, Kinney  – but you always have to complain.  You’re tough, Bri.  You, Brian Kinney, are a really tough nut to crack….”  
  
”Well I think maybe I used to be, Baby,” Brian reminisced.  “I was - like - the toughest most uncrackable tough nut to crack in the whole world – yeah I was - but then I walked out of Babylon one night and there – across the street – under the lamp post – was the world’s absolutely most efficient nutcracker – and I don’t think I’ve been quite so tough ever since then  …..”

 

“What can I say, Sweetheart?” Justin responded by moving himself up onto Brian’s lap.  “I guess I should deny all that - but you’re - like - always right so ….”

 

“So – just like me - you’re able to successfully suppress your natural humility, Baby,” Brian wrapped both of his arms around the kid, “And that should be easy for you since you know full well you get everything you want around here ….”

 

“Well if I do get everything I want around here, Kinney,” Justin reasoned, “It’s only because you want the same things that I want – even if you like to pretend you don’t …..”

 

“But I don’t always pretend I don’t want what you want, do I?” Brian started to say as he laced his fingers through the Twink’s hair.  “Not always.  Sometimes  I ….”

 

“Well maybe not always,” Justin reconsidered, caressing Brian’s face with the back of his hand.  “Sometimes you …..”

 

But Justin didn’t finish his statement either – and the unfinished sentence signaled that a kind of agreement between the guys had finally been reached – and that agreement brought an end to the entire conversation.


	127. Chapter 326 - Christmas Plans

So it was a little early - but the outside light was already fading into deep twilight and the fireplace was already flickering away.  The loft was showing some early signs of holiday decoration.  Brian was sitting alone in front of the fireplace.  Justin was working industriously at his desk.

 

“Hey, Taylor,” Brian called out with some urgency, “How come I have to sit in front of this stupid fireplace all by myself?  It’s like really your fireplace anyhow and I only sit here cause you like it – and here I am and there you are.  Did I do something?”

 

“Well you didn’t write any of the Christmas cards - like you never do,” Justin responded, “And you came home a couple of hours early and then you expect me to stop writing ‘our’ Christmas cards – including your old business cards. too  Gee whiz, Kinney, I try to get this stuff done when you aren’t here and then you come home early and expect me to …”

 

Justin sidled himself into his customary place on the floor next to a smiling Brian as he “complained” about the disturbance of his work schedule.  Brian wrapped his arm around the new arrival and all seemed peaceful in the loft.  But that wasn’t necessarily so.

 

“I guess we could do the business holiday cards at the office, Baby,” Brian reasoned, “But I kind of like the personal touch – even if they are really business contacts – and I think the clients appreciate the personal touch too.”

 

“Well, maybe, if you really wanted them to be all that personal,” Justin supposed, “Maybe you could write some of them …” 

 

“So you could tell me how much better you are at writing cards than I am,” Brian argued.  “I don’t think so, Baby.  And if the cards are so important right this minute, you seemed happy enough to quit the cards and come over here …”

 

“I had to, Brian,” Justin answered.  “You like - commanded me to come over here - and right away too – so what was I supposed to do …”

 

“Geez, Sweetheart,” Brian marveled.  “You really do do everything I tell you – and also what I don’t tell you too - if it suits you, that is.  Wonder what would happen if I ordered you to go back right now and finish the cards …”

 

“I suppose I’d meekly obey, BK – like always,” Justin smirked.  “But I don’t think that’s about to happen…”

 

And Justin had predicted correctly.  It did not happen.  What did happen was a considerable lull in the conversation – which in this particular case – ended the debated issue.

 

“Well I’m glad Abelard and that gang have come and gone for another holiday season,” Brian broke the extended silence.  “I like him and all but it tires me out – watching you do all that shopping.  I warned Abe that you’re getting too old for all that aggravation so that one of these years …”

 

“Not likely, Kinney,” Justin laughed at him.  “As you should have noticed, I’m training some younger guys.  Jason and Malcolm love it – and so does Hunter – and Mikey ….”

 

“Mikey is a younger guy? Brian wondered.  “Mikey is older than me…”  
  
”Not very much older, Kinney,” Justin parried, “And age is a matter of attitude too – and Mikey is young at heart.”

 

“Geez, JT,” Brian squeezed the twink ever so slightly, “You are kind of snippy tonight.”

 

“Sorry, Sir,” Justin apologized without much sincerity as he plopped his head onto Brian’s shoulder.  “I’ll try to be better behaved – I promise.”

 

“And I’ll try to give you an opportunity to be better behaved too,” Brian promised back.  “I’ll try to think of something …”

 

It was just a little while before the conversation continued – but it did continue.

 

“Did you get Cheryl to the airport, Bri?” Justin asked after the hiatus was over.

 

“Actually, Linz took her out,” Brian told him.  “You know how I never do anything I can get somebody else to do.  But. yeah, Cheryl’s on her way and the _Nutcracker_ adventure is over – for this year at least.”

 

“You enjoyed it, Brian Kinney,” Justin insisted.  “You did – and I know you did.”

 

“Well if I did,” Brian conceded, “It was because I decided to take Gus along.  He really loved it.  He may turn out to be gay yet.  Well - we can forget about _Nutcracker_ now but I bet he’ll want to go again next year.”

 

“Well maybe not like – forget exactly - yet, Honey,” Justin informed him.  “Gus liked _Nutcracker_ so well that he wants some _Nutcracker_ decorations …”

 

“You’re going to do the loft up as the Snow Kingdom, Twink?” Brian seemed to hope not.  “Maybe I wish you hadn’t even decided to take Gus to _Nutcracker_ in the first place.  I thought it was a dumb idea.  Seems there’s no bad thing you can’t make worse…”

 

“It would serve you right if you had to live for a couple of weeks in the Snow Kingdom, Kinney,” Justin laughed at him, “But actually the Snow Kingdom is going to be over at Linz’.  .  Linz and Mel have some really good ideas and Emmett is gonna help – and Malcolm.  And yeah, I’m going to help too – but I’m not in charge – and you aren’t going to complain about me helping either, Sweetheart.  There are still some people in the world who actually want to do some stuff for themselves – and some who really do want to help.”

 

“Well I think I’ve decided not to help, Kiddo,” Brian suggested, “I really feel over-worked at Christmas – not that I don’t enjoy the season pretty much.  Could you guys get all that _Nutcracker_ stuff done without me, Sweetheart?”  

 

“I guess we could, Honey,” Justin allowed.  “We could all work twice as hard and twice as long.  Yeah, I guess we could get it done without you if we had to.  You won’t even have to come over while we’re setting the stuff up.”

 

“So I’m not wanted over there at all…” Brian pouted.  “Guess I can see how much I’m needed.  But you all know that I’m always available – whenever I’m needed.”

 

“Yeah, Sweetheart,” Justin told him.  “We know that – but I’m glad you reminded me anyhow.  I think I forgot to tell you before.  Gus liked _Nutcracker_ so much that we thought you’d want to take him to the performing arts high school day after tomorrow.  They’re doing _Amahl and the Night Visitors_ – that Gian-Carlo Menotti Christmas opera.  We thought he was too young for that but he sat all through _Nutcracke_ r and _Amah_ l is shorter than that – and Hunter has a small part too - as a shepherd – so we figured you’d want to take Gus – cause you’re always available when you’re needed.  Gus is all excited.  There’ll be five or six of us others who will be glad to go along – if you need us.”

 

“And when were you planning to let me in on this operatic excursion, Baby?” Brian seemed bemused.

 

“Well I guess I had to tell you like – tonight,” Justin replied.  “But we only arranged for the tickets this morning – so we weren’t like – keeping any secrets or anything …”

 

“And I guess you planned this whole business tonight – in every detail - to trap me into – like – asking for it,” Brian accused the kid.

 

“Yep,” Justin confessed, “From the very beginning – when I decided to have you come home from the office two hours early …”

 

The guys just sat there in silence for a little while till Justin cuddled up to Brian and told him:

 

“I’m sorry, Brian … You know how I am about Christmas … Maybe a little bit over enthusiastic.  I don’t want to ruin your Christmas, Honey… I really don’t …”

 

“And you couldn’t ever do that either, JT,” Brian assured him, brushing the kid’s hair with his hand.  “You are Christmas for me – not just in December though - 365 days a year.”

 

“What about leap year?” Justin asked, rubbing his head against Brian’s cheek.  “This is leap year, you know.”

 

“You always have to have the last word, don’t you, Twink,” Brian grinned at him.  “Well not this time, Kiddo.  I hereby command you to go back to your desk and finish those Christmas cards – if you can drag yourself away, that is …”

 

“They’re already finished, BK,” Justin grinned back at him.  “I was just finishing the last one when you came in …”

 

“Just as well,” Brian gave up, unwittingly getting the last word as he wrapped both of his arms around his very favorite twink.

 

And it was just as well too.


	128. Chapter 327 - Reputations to Uphold

Brian thought that Justin was in a hurry to get the fireplace lit – so Brian also thought that Justin might just have an agenda for the evening’s discussion.  Well, yes and no actually.  But as soon as they got themselves into place, Brian had his answer.

 

“Hey, Brian,” the kid asked, “What would you think about maybe building a snowman tonight?  There’s plenty of snow.”

 

“You mean you want to have your ‘build a snowman and attack Brian with your secret stash of snowballs’ night early this year?” Brian asked him back  “Don’t we usually have that little ambush on Christmas night – after I’ve given you all your presents?”

 

“Not the same thing at all, Brian,” Justin explained.  “Tonight we’d drive over to Mikey’s.  It’s ‘snowman building contest’ night over there and different teams build snowmen and then they give out prizes for the best ones.  Actually everybody gets a prize, I think, but some prizes are better than others.  The snowman has to be all done in an hour and a half.  There are six guys on a team.  We’d be with Mikey and Ben and Hunter and Malcolm – and I bet we’d win.”

 

“If everybody gets a prize, Sweetheart,” Brian decided, “That’s a pretty safe bet.  And I’d be safe too.  You wouldn’t do any sneak snowball attack with those guys there.  You wouldn’t want them to see the ‘real’ Justin in action.”

 

“No I wouldn’t, Kinney,” Justin leered at him.  “I’ll save the ‘real’ Justin in action till we get back.”  
  
”Geez, Baby,” Brian teased him.  “You must really want to get into this snowman building contest.  You really do have a very competitive nature.”  
  
”I’m not competitive at all, Brian,” Justin demurred.  “That’s why I always let you win stuff.  But I guess I would admit I like a challenge.”

 

“Yeah, you do,” Brian laughed at him.  “That’s why you liked that _Amahl_ Christmas opera over at Performing Arts – that you dragged me to – despite my protests.”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin demurred again.  “I had nothing to do with that.  You took your son to see it and I like – just went along.  And Linz and Mel were there – and Malcolm and Mikey and Ben because Hunter was in it ….  We all had fun, I thought.”

 

“All depends on what you call fun,” Brian complained.  “But I do want to ask you a question though.  Gus seemed to know what was going on all the time.  He doesn’t speak any foreign languages, does he – that nobody told me about?  What language were they singing in anyhow?”

 

“English. Bri,” Justin laughed.  “Every word was English.  But I think they went over the whole thing with Gus before the show so that he’d know what was going on.  I guess they didn’t think about going over it with you.  They probably should have …”

 

“Could just as well been Sanskrit as far as I was concerned, Sweetheart.  But maybe I just wasn’t listening very close,” Brian defended himself.  “Maybe I was doing something else.  Like maybe I was looking at you – over Gus’ head.  You wouldn’t sit next to me …”

 

“Hey, Kinney,” Justin defended himself in return.  “It was Gus’ night and he wanted to sit next to both of us so he had to sit between us.  But you were holding his left hand through a good bit of the performance and I was holding his right hand – so we were sort of connected.”

 

“Well maybe that worked for you, Baby,” Brian grouched.  “But it did not work for me.”  
  
”But we’re sitting next to each other now, Bri,” Justin suggested as he took Brian’s hand in his.

 

“You know what, Babe,” Brian grinned at him.  “That’s not a good way to get me to leave here and go out into the cold to build some dumb snowman and win some stupid prize…”

 

So Justin withdrew his hand and cuddled himself closer to Brian in one movement.  “We’re not due over there till 7:30, Honey – so we don’t really have to rush.  The contest starts at 8:00.”

 

There was a short period of silence then which culminated when Brian asked the kid: “Don’t you think you should call Mikey and tell him we’re coming so he doesn’t have to look for some replacements for his team…”

 

“Nah,” Justin replied.  “I think they are figuring we’ll be there.  Like – I’d call them if we weren’t coming.”

 

“Like there was no doubt in your mind - or theirs - that we would be coming?” Brian pointed out.  “Because you had already decided we were …”

 

“So you spent the whole night at _Amahl_ just looking at me, Brian,” Justin ignored Brian’s remark and returned to an issue that pleased him more.  “What color shirt was I wearing?”

 

“How the hell do I know what color shirt you were wearing, JT?” Brian retorted.  “I wasn’t looking at your shirt.  I was looking at you.  Sometimes you look pretty attractive if I must say so – but don’t get a big head about it …”

 

“Sometimes, Bri,” Justin extracted one part of Brian’s statement.  “Sometimes I look pretty attractive …”  
  
”Cut it out, Taylor,” Brian commanded.  “If you get me mad enough, I could ambush you over at Mikey’s if I felt like it.  Nobody has any high falutin’ ideas about what a nice guy I am … And your damn shirt was blue.  So there.”

 

“Brown, Brian,” Justin laughed.  “My shirt was brown.  But you are right about one thing though.  That really was me you were looking at.”

 

“And how can you be sure of that?” Brian wanted to know.  “You being so busy with _Amahl_ and all them kings and shepherds and such.”

 

“Well maybe I glanced over at you once or twice too, Honey,” Justin admitted.  “And your shirt really was blue, Bri – with that understated pattern in it.”

 

Brian pulled the kid closer and kissed him on the forehead.  “And what color shirt are you wearing now?” he asked.

 

“Dammit, Brian,” Justin recoiled just slightly.  “I just figured it out.  You’re doing all this romantic stuff to make me sorry that I talked you into going over to Mikey’s for the snowman building.  You are really mean.  I have half a notion to blast you with a snowball later when I get a chance.”

 

“But you won’t, Baby,” Brian teased.  “You have your saintly reputation to maintain. You don’t want them to see the ‘real’ Justin Taylor in action.  But, you know what, at least we won’t have Brandon and Jason over there copying everything we do tonight.”

 

“Well maybe not – but maybe so, Honey,” Justin advised him.  “One of the guys that Brandon works with lives out there too.  They’ll be on a different team, but they’ll be there all right.”

 

“Gee I’m glad to hear that, Baby,” Brian grinned at him.  “Maybe I’ll invite them to come back here after the competition and we can all have some cookies and cocoa together.”

 

“I hope that’s a joke, Kinney,” Justin warned him.  “You try to issue any such invitation and the ‘real’ Justin may emerge right there in Mikey’s little park - and the hell with my reputation…”

 

“OK, Baby,” Brian gave in.  “We’ll do it your way.  No such invitations will be issued.  Your reputation will be preserved over there.  Well - we better get up and get going if we’re due by 7:30.”

 

“Let’s just leave the fireplace on, Brian,” Justin suggested as they got up to go out.  “Then we won’t have to take the time to light it then when we get back.”

 

“Looks like your reputation will be preserved here too – when we get back,” Brian predicted.

 

“I hate you, Brian Kinney,” Justin grumbled as they walked out the door.

 

But Brian didn’t believe him.  Not for a minute.  After all it was the Christmas season – and nobody had more Christmas spirit than they did.


	129. Chapter 328 - Hallucinations

The fireplace was lit and the flickering flames bounced off almost all of the holiday decorations which were going to adorn the loft for Christmas.  The guys were sitting in front of their fake fireplace with maybe visions of sugarplums in their heads – or maybe some other visions …

 

“You know, Baby,” Brian mused.  “Our big, big Christmas party for Gus is only a couple of days away and you haven’t told me anything much about it.  Isn’t that a little unusual?  I know you have a few surprises for Gus but I’m beginning to wonder if there are going to be a few surprises for me too.  All I know is that I’m supposed to be Santa Claus – as usual.  What don’t I know – that maybe you don’t want me to know  ..?

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin displayed puzzlement.  “I don’t know why you have to be so suspicious – even at Christmas time.  You knew that Gus wanted Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer at the party, and Johnny’s gonna be Rudolph – and Peter is gonna be Algernon, the blue-nosed reindeer, and  ….”

 

“Algernon?” Brian quickly interrupted.  “Algernon, the blue-nosed reindeer?  Algernon is gonna be at the party.  I know about Rudolph from you and Mikey always talking about him.  He’s on TV so I know he’s real – but I don’t remember anything about any Algernon  ….”

 

“Algernon is a friend of Gus’, Brian,” Justin explained.  “He met him a couple of Christmases ago.  You must have heard Gus mention Algernon.”

 

“Nope,” Brian did not remember, “And maybe I’d like to know where Gus met this Algernon – or maybe on second thought – maybe I wouldn’t  ….”

 

“I’m not actually sure where Gus met him, Bri,” Justin admitted, “And Gus is the only one who can see him so …”

 

“Hold on right there, Baby,” Brian stopped him.  “My kid is having hallucinations and you’re helping him out with them?”

 

“No more than I always help you out when you have hallucinations, Sweetheart,” Justin grinned at him.

 

“OK, Taylor,” Brian replied.  “Cut that out.  We are not going there.  Like I said before, I want you around for a long time – but I really need you around till Christmas at least – like for the office party and ….”

 

“And if you think you’re ever gonna get rid of me, Honey,” Justin cuddled himself up to Brian, “That has to be a hallucination …”  
  
”Well I guess there are bad hallucinations and good hallucinations,” Brian squeezed the kid just slightly.  “But what are you planning to do if Gus doesn’t think your version of Algernon, the blue-nosed reindeer, looks like his Algernon.   You could be in real trouble if …”

 

“Well I got a pretty good description from Gus,” Justin told him, “And reindeer do have a characteristic look – and I’m an artist so I made a sketch – and Betsy over at the costume shop at the Institute kind of sewed us up a really neat Algernon costume in Peter’s size ….”  
  
”And so when Algernon gets to be as popular as Rudolph you’re gonna be sorry you didn’t patent him – or copyright him – or whatever you have to do …” Brian teased him.  “Gus could lose millions on Algernon.  Maybe Mel should …”

 

“If you have to know, Brian Kinney,” Justin informed him imperiously.  “We brought that subject up with Melanie and she thought it was funny – just like you do – but Brandon is going to …”

 

“Brandon is taking this crap seriously?” Brian laughed, “I gave Brandon more credit than that …”

 

“Actually Jason took the project to him, Bri,” Justin smirked, “And Brandon decided to go along with us – just to be safe.  If Jason wants something….”

 

“Geez,” Brian was in awe.  “The curse of the blond twinks.”

 

“Beautiful blond twinks,” Justin corrected him.

 

And there was a pause in the discussion at this point.  Actually, there was not much more to say on the subject - so the guys just sat and thought for a while – or maybe they just thought they sat and thought.

 

“And you don’t have any surprise gifts for Gus, do you, Brian?”  Justin resumed the conversation a little later.  “I don’t mean surprises for Gus.  I really mean gifts for Gus that are surprises for me – and Mel – and Linz…”

 

“You got me, Baby,” Brian answered.  “You have something specific in mind but I don’t have a clue as to what you’re talking about.”

 

“Well just maybe somebody overheard Gus telling some friends from school that he was gonna go skiing with his dad after Christmas,” Justin said.  “And that he was gonna have his very own skis and ….”

 

“Well I’m not admitting anything, Baby,” Brian grinned at him, “But if Gus had skis and we went to Laurel Mountain – and you all had to pay attention to Gus on the children’s slope, maybe daddy could escape and try some of the adult slopes that certain folks don’t want him to enjoy…”

 

“Well just maybe daddy is having more hallucinations, Brian,” Justin grinned back.  “Maybe Malcolm and Hunter will be delegated to teach Gus the fundamentals.  You know Malcolm has been skiing – like all his life - and he was on the ski team in high school – and he’s taught Hunter a lot too so they’re both  ..”

 

“But just maybe Gus will want his daddy to teach him,” Brian mused, “And then when I get him started and you’re all admiring Gus’ prowess, I can sneak away …”

 

“Hey, Kinney,” Justin was laughing.  “Remember that little place about five miles before you get to Laurel Mountain – called ‘Die Kinderschlopen.’  All they have there is a few fairly gentle slopes – and only kid skiers – under ten I think.  I wouldn’t be surprised if Gus gets a season pass for ‘Die Kinderschlopen..’  From Alvin, the blue-nosed reindeer.  Gus will love it and he’ll be the only skier in our party so he’ll feel real special.”

 

“Alvin, the blue nosed reindeer, is a damn fink,” Brian grouched.

 

“If you really are that set on skiing, Kinney,” Justin promised him, “We’ll take you skiing to the big guys’ slopes whenever you want to go ….”

 

“Yeah,” Brian enthused.  “I can just see me tearing down those slippery steep slopes at 100 miles per hour …”

 

“Hallucinations again, Kinney,” Justin laughed.  “There seems to be a lot of hallucinations going around tonight.”

 

“Yeah, there are, Baby,” Brian reached over and ran his fingers through Justin’s hair.  “And maybe everybody’s having some too.  I guess I better tell you though and I hope you’re not too badly disappointed.  I never mentioned skiing to Gus at all.  Not that it wouldn’t have been a great idea – and skis wouldn’t be a great present.  I just didn’t think of it – and that’s the truth.  I hope you’re not mad because I didn’t do something you wanted to blame me for.”

 

“But Gus was telling his friends,” Justin was taken aback.  “His teacher heard him.  Where would he get the idea …?”

 

“Probably from Algernon, the blue-nosed reindeer,”  Brian posited.  “Bet Gus is the only one who can hear him too.”

 

“Well Algernon has a lot to answer for,” Justin pronounced judgment.  “When I get a hold of that Algernon …”

 

“Hold up, Kiddo,” Brian tried to be soothing, “I guess Algernon thought you might be mad – and nobody, including Algernon, wants you to be mad - so he gave me some ideas about how I might cheer you up.  Could we try them out before you decide to murder Algernon?”

 

“No hallucinations?” Justin demanded assurances.

 

“Well maybe a few, Baby,” Brian squeezed him fairly hard.  “But only good ones.”

 

So Justin decided Algernon’s plan was worth trying.


	130. Chapter 329 - Twas the Night After Christmas

Twas the night after Christmas and the denizens of the loft were cuddled together in their usual positions on the floor with the fake fireplace blazing away in front of them – a happy and devoted pair if ever there was one.

 

“I love you, Brian,” the younger one professed as a way of starting a conversation.

 

“I know you do,” Brian responded.  “I’ve known that for sure from the time last night when you pelted me with all those snowballs – in a sneak attack - from behind – while I was constructing that beautiful snowman for you.  Yep, I know true love when I see it.”

 

“You don’t think I’d waste all those snowballs on you if I didn’t love you a really lot, do you?” Justin pointed out.

 

“Not for a second,” Brian told him.  “I know you pretty well.  Some people might think that but not those of us who know how really crazy you are.  So yeah, I guess I know you love me all right.”  
  
”You were great as Santa Claus at Children’s Hospital, Brian,” Justin changed the subject while he was ahead.  “The kids all loved you.  But I could have cried when that little girl said she remembered you from last year.  Two Christmases in a row in the hospital….”  
  
”You did cry, Baby,” Brian remembered, “And maybe I love you more for that than I do for your cowardly snowball attacks… and the kids loved Rudolph – and Algernon too – after you told them who he is, of course.  I guess they’ll have to stay part of the show.”  
  
”Yeah, they will, Bri,” Justin agreed, “But if you think we have too many people, maybe we could think about phasing out the elves.  Malcolm and Hunter are getting pretty old and  ….”

 

“I don’t think so, Sweetheart,” Brian replied.  “The more people we have with us, the more attention the kids get – and I don’t like the idea of anybody or anything being phased out because of age.  Malcolm and Hunter aren’t complaining, are they?”

 

“Nope,” Justin told him, “And they’ll stay elves as long as they’re wanted.  They love it.  We all do.  It’s really a great way to spend Christmas afternoon.”

 

“And maybe work up an appetite for Christmas dinner,” Brian grinned.

 

“Aw cut it out, Brian,” Justin protested just a little.  “I know I overate some - but with all those people cooking up their specialties, how could I disappoint them?”  
  
”You couldn’t, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “With your combination of big heart and empty stomach, you just couldn’t disappoint them – and you didn’t either.  You never do.  Not with your heart and not with your stomach.”

 

“Well Christmas comes but once a year, Mr. Kinney,” Justin quoted from the old Christmas classic, “As Bob Crachit had to remind Ebenezer Scrooge.”

 

“True enough, Tiny Tim,” Brian replied, “But your big heart and your empty stomach we have with us all year long – and that’s OK with me too.  You know what – I just might be in love with you too.”

 

And there was an extended pause in the reliving of the holiday at this point – at least in the talking about it.  There was only so much happiness that human beings could stand – and these guys were pushing that limit.

 

“And you were pleased with the way Gus’ party went?” Justin eventually revived the discussion.  “Now’s the time to figure out what we want to do different next year so if you have any ideas  …”

 

“Nothing needs to be changed, Baby,” Brian told him.  “It was just about perfect and Gus was overwhelmed.  I can’t think of anything that could be improved – but I bet you will think of something and next year’s party will be even better.”

 

“You thought our Santa Claus was OK?” Justin teased him.

 

“Yeah,” Brian responded in kind.  “Of course, you’re the architect of the festivities – and that should be your call to make - so maybe if you’d want to try out Emmett for Santa Claus next year … - he could wear that silver Santa Claus suit he uses at the Center.  Maybe you’d like that better… Emmett in his silver suit.”

 

“I don’t think so, Brian,” Justin decided.  “I really like the Santa Claus we have.  In fact, I think I’d like to have him around all year …”

 

“I think that can be arranged, Baby,” Brian assured him.  “He has a good staff at the North Pole.  They can handle things up there … And I think he’d way rather be here than at the North Pole.”

 

“You know what, Sweetheart,” Justin suggested, “While you’re feeling like that, do you think it would be OK to tell you maybe about the New Year’s Eve plans?”

 

“On second thought, Baby,” Brian reconsidered.  “It might not be such a good idea for Santa Claus to be away from the North Pole all that much - so maybe … You know what, JT, don’t tell me anything at all about the plans for New Year’s Eve.  I’ll do anything you’ve planned – just like I always do anyhow – but this year I promise not to complain – not even once – and I’ll pretend to have a good time too.  How about that for a deal?  Deal or No Deal – like on TV?”

 

“Well I’m gonna think about that for a while, Brian,” Justin hesitated.  “It sounds good all right – but then you always really do have a good time on New Year’s Eve with all your complaining – and what if the complaining is why you enjoy yourself – and maybe you not complaining will bring us bad luck for next year too – and …”

 

“Justin Taylor,” Brian interrupted in a slightly elevated tone.  “You are the love of my life and you know you are the love of my life and you’ll always be the love of my life – but right now I am ordering you to shut up for at least fifteen minutes.  I just want to just hold you for a while without having to listen to a whole lot of …”

 

“Well I’d say ‘Yes Sir” if I was allowed to talk,” Justin plopped his head onto the smiling Brian’s shoulder, “But I can’t because I’m not allowed to talk – so I’m not talking.”

 

And Justin was as good as his word – or actually better – in that it was a much longer time than fifteen minutes before anybody spoke again in the loft – and when something was finally said, it was Brian who said it.

 

“OK, Kiddo,’ Brian decided.  “We’ll handle New Year’s Eve whatever way you want to.  I don’t want to take a chance on jinxing us for next year.  This was a really good year.”

 

“Did you think so, Brian?” Justin replied.  “I did – and I want next year to be just as good.”

 

“Or better, Taylor,” Brian improved on Justin’s wish.  “Next year on the night after Christmas, we’ll probably be sitting right here again - discussing how good Christmas has been and what a good year we’ve had – and how much we still love each other – and just maybe next year you won’t need to show your love by attacking me with snowballs …”

 

“Gee whiz, Kinney,” Justin pulled himself up onto Brian’s lap.  “A whole year is a very long time to have to plan ahead …”

 

But Brian didn’t think so.  In fact he thought he had his whole life planned.


	131. Chapter 330 -A Bright New Year

It was a snowy evening early in the new year.  The guys had successfully lived through a very busy holiday season and were glad for the opportunity to sit back and relax in front of their blazing fake fireplace.  They could have just sat there all evening in peaceful silence – and enjoyed themselves thoroughly doing that - but that is not what they did …

 

“I was over at Mikey’s comic book store this afternoon, Baby,” Brian told the kid.  “He was telling me about the reception at the Institute on the afternoon of New Year’s Day – the one that you thought I’d hate so I didn’t get to go to …”

 

“Well it was dull and boring, Bri,” Justin affirmed.  “I was glad you weren’t there.”

 

“I guess I can believe you were glad I wasn’t there, Baby,” Brian said, “But was it all that dull and boring?”

 

“What did Mikey tell you, Brian?” Justin - somewhat nervously - wanted to know.  “He wasn’t there either …”

 

“But Malcolm was, I understand,” Brian pointed out.

 

“Yeah, he was,” Justin gritted his teeth, “And I bet he doesn’t know how to keep his big mouth shut either …”

 

“Hey, JT,” Brian reminded him.  “You know how we never keep any secrets from each other – well Malcolm and Hunter don’t keep any secrets from each other either – and maybe Hunter didn’t realize there was any secret to keep - so maybe he said something to Mikey …” 

 

“Well it’s actually your fault, Kinney,” Justin told him.  “If you hadn’t got me interested in Guy Lombardo music for the new year …”

 

“Like I told you to take those CDs with you to that reception,” Brian laughed, “With all them far-out hippies you have over there.  But I’m sure you were planning to tell me all about it since we don’t keep any secrets from each other – so just pretend I don’t know anything that went on and  …”

 

“Well we don’t keep any secrets, Brian,” Justin agreed, “But we don’t tell each other everything that ever happens - cause there’s a lot of boring stuff too …”

 

“Yeah, that’s true, Baby,” Brian agreed in turn, “But maybe dancing with the wife of the Chairman of the Institute’s Board of Trustees – the one the students – and the faculty too I hear – call Marilyn Monroe – that just might be worth a mention …”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin felt like he was surrounded.  “So I took the Guy Lombardo CDs and I got Timmy the DJ to play a couple Lombardo songs – and he told the crowd that I had brought them …”

 

“And that crowd was mesmerized by the dulcet tones of the Royal Canadians?” Brian laughed.

 

“You know damn well they were not, Sweetheart,” Justin took the offensive.  “They were all razzing me – like telling me that’s what happens when you get an old boy-friend – and other stuff like that …”

 

“And that’s when Marilyn Monroe stepped in?” Brian presumed.  “And did this lady really look like Marilyn Monroe?”

 

“I don’t even know who Marilyn Monroe is, Brian Kinney – cause nobody ever told me about her – like maybe they should have,” Justin complained, “But yeah, that’s when Mrs. Wallace Wamper, the wife of the chairman stepped in – and yeah - she’s a pretty good looking woman too.  She said that she herself loved Guy Lombardo music and was happy that somebody at the Institute knew about him – and she made Timmy play _It’s Later Than You Think_ – and she made me dance it with her – just the two of us out on that huge dance floor.  It was embarrassing …”

 

“And what did Wally, the chairman think of all this, Kiddo?” Brian asked.  “A young and beautiful blond twink with his younger wife – a striking couple I imagine  …”

 

“He thought the whole thing was funny, Brian,” Justin grumped.  “He laughed.  That’s what he did.  Then he made the whole crowd sing _Auld Lang Syne_.  Old people are crazy, Kinney – really crazy …”.

 

“Guess you’d be smart to stay away from old people then, Baby,” Brian advised, “And maybe not ever get old yourself either …”

 

“Well some old people aren’t so bad…” Justin suggested, moving in closer to Brian and bringing the conversation to a lengthy - if not permanent - pause.

 

“I think maybe you need to make a new year’s resolution to tell me every time you dance with Marilyn Monroe, Baby,” Brian broke the long silence.  “I’d always be interested in that …”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin told him,  “Just cut it out.  You know very well this is the first year that I didn’t make any new year’s resolutions for either of us.  And that was your idea too.  You never kept any of your resolutions …”

 

“And it seems that January 13 was the latest date that you ever kept any of your own resolutions, Sweetheart, “ Brian countered, “If memory serves correctly …”

 

“And that was who’s fault, Kinney?” Justin complained.  “You made it an annual project of trying to get me to break all my resolutions – like you don’t want me to improve myself – if you also recall that …”

 

“Baby,” Brian squeezed him gently, “You don’t need to improve.  Not at all.  That’s why I did that.  Resolutions are a waste of time for you …”

 

“You are so full of it, Kinney,” Justin laughed.  “I don’t know why you always try that crap …”

 

“Because I thought it worked, Kiddo,” Brian acted surprised.  “Doesn’t it work?  Geez …”

 

“Well maybe it does work – a little bit …” Justin reconsidered – thereby setting off another pause in the evening’s discussion – maybe a little shorter than the previous one though.

 

“Hey, Brian,” Justin eventually returned to the subject that would not die.  “Just who the hell is Marilyn Monroe anyhow – and how come you never mentioned her?”

 

“Well,” Brian grinned at him, “Your Marilyn is Marilyn Monroe II.  Marilyn Monroe I was a big movie star who died pretty young.  I didn’t tell you about her because I didn’t think you’d be all that interested – but we can watch an MM movie sometime soon if you want to.  I’m thinking maybe _Niagara_ would be a good one…”

 

“You pick it, Bri,” Justin said.  “I know I’ll like whatever you pick.  I always do.”

 

“Well – no matter how much you like it,” Brian teased him, “You’ll never get to dance to _It’s Later Than_ _You Think_ with the real Marilyn Monroe for comparison purposes – so you’ll have to be satisfied with the pleasure of dancing it with the new MM.”

 

Brian immediately regretted saying that – he really did – but it wasn’t soon enough - even immediately was still too late.  “Hey, Bri,” the kid’s face lit up, “When we get finished here, I think I’d like to dance _It’s Later Than You Think_ with you.  I bet that’d be better than dancing it with either of the Marilyn Monroes.”

 

“And what if it isn’t?” Brian wondered.

 

“Then I’ll never tell you – even if we never keep secrets from each other …” Justin told him.

 

“So what if I decide not to get up, Twink,” Brian suggested, “I may just sit here for the rest of my life.”

 

“No you won’t either, Mr. Kinney,” Justin seemed sure.  “And I can wait.  You’ll get up sometime and then we’ll dance to _It’s later Than You Think_.”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian grouched unconvincingly.  “I can see that this year is gonna be just like last year …”

 

“I’d settle for that, Bri,” Justin decided – running his fingers through the older guy’s hair.  “Wouldn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I would,” Brian decided too - reciprocating the fingers through the hair bit – all the while plotting ways to take Justin’s mind off both the Marilyn Monroes and _It’s Later Than You Think_ too.  He felt sure he could do that – and he was kind of eager to try.


	132. Chapter 331 - Conflicting Ultimata

The fireplace was lit and the residents had just positioned themselves on the floor facing it.  Brian had a question for which he was not especially eager to hear the answer – or was he?

 

“OK, Baby,” he ventured.  “You stopped into the office this afternoon and I was busy.  I saw you talking to Cynthia.  I was only busy for a little while and when I was free you were gone.  You usually wait for a while when you come to see me.  And Cynthia didn’t seem to want to tell me what you two were talking about.  I think that’s bad news.  Did you come to see me or did you come just to see Cynthia and hatch some plot?”

 

“Well I came to see you,” Justin explained, “But it was nothing important.  I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I like to visit the office every once in a while …”

 

“Like you don’t trust me to tell you all that you need to know or something,” Brian laughed.  “Like if I hired some really good-looking twink as an apprentice maybe?”

 

“That might depend on what skills he was honing as an apprentice, Sweetheart,” Justin laughed.  “But maybe you don’t tell me everything from the office either …”

 

“So you found something out during your fifteen minutes in the outside office, eh,” Brian wondered, “And you weren’t even gonna tell me about it?”

 

“Very wrong, Mr. Kinney.  I was absolutely going to tell you about it,” Justin pointed out, “If you had given me a chance.  But maybe you have a guilty conscience – cause you brought up the subject first.”

 

“Well I don’t exactly know what subject I brought up, Sweetheart,” Brian laughed.  “But I have a feeling I’m going to find out – very soon – and that bit about a guilty conscience – like – I’m surprised you think I even have a conscience.”

 

“Yep,” Justin told him.  “You do have a conscience – she’s named Cynthia.  Well she told me something that I wanted to talk to you about.  I think she thought I already knew about it.  She may even have thought it was my fault.  Anyhow, I didn’t tell her I didn’t know – and I thought it would be better for us to talk about it here by the fireplace…”

 

“Now I am in a real quandary, Baby,” Brian seemed amused.  “I may not want to talk about it – whatever it is – but I really do want to know what the hell Cynthia would ever think was your fault.  That defies imagination.  Cynthia thinks you’re more perfect than you do.”

 

“Let’s not try to change the subject, Sweetheart,” Justin stopped him.  “It won’t work.”

 

“And what was I trying to change the subject from, Honey?” Brian wondered.  “It’s hard to change the subject when there isn’t any subject to change …”

 

“Vail is the subject, Kinney,” Justin informed him at that point.  “Vail, Colorado, is the subject.  That convention that you advertisers have every year in Vail and that we used to always go to – but we didn’t go last year – and I didn’t hear anything about this year either  …”

 

“Well I was thinking of not going again this year so …” Brian attempted to explain.

 

“This year you have been invited to deliver some kind of report which would be a big plus for Kinnetics, Brian – and you should go,” Justin advised him.  “It’s important.  I think maybe Cynthia thought you weren’t going because I didn’t want you to go – because of how crazy you get on the ski slopes …”

 

“And you do want me to go?” Brian requested reassurance.  “Even if there are still ski slopes in Vail.”

 

“I certainly do,” Justin confirmed.  “Actually I think I may insist that you go.  Sometimes I gotta do that - for your own good, of course – not to be like – bossy or anything.”

 

“If you say so, Baby,” Brian gave in – just a little too easily.  “I suppose I’ll have to go.  I didn’t think you’d trust me out there – near all those ski slopes – without you along to nag …”

 

“Who said anything about ‘without me,’ Kinney?” Justin interrupted.  “Don’t you think I’d want to be there when you give this important report?  To like - share your triumph?”

 

“So why do I figure you’ll be out on those aforementioned ski slopes while I’m having my forensic triumph back at the lodge, JT?”  Brian smiled at him.  “I guess I sometimes misread your intense interest in the field of advertising … But you know what?  You are such a distraction to me – a good distraction but still a distraction nevertheless – and I’m sure my report would be even a greater triumph without any distractions – even good ones – like you  …”

 

“If you and that crazy Edgar from Phoenix didn’t get you killed or maimed before your triumphal report ever happened, Sweetheart,” Justin pointed out.  “If you’ll remember, Edgar broke his leg two years ago - and that could have been you – if I hadn’t been there …”

 

“Now why would I want to break Edgar’s leg, Sweetheart?” Brian grinned.  “Edgar is quite capable of breaking his own leg.”

 

“Cut it out, Kinney,” Justin insisted.  “This is no joking matter.  I do not want to be sitting for years next to you in a coma in some hospital bed …”

 

“Geez, Kiddo,” Brian laughed.  “I’m in a coma for years – lying in a hospital bed – and the story is still about you …”

 

“OK, Brian,” Justin smiled slightly but suppressing any laughter.  “It’s settled.  We’re both going to Vail and that’s that.”

 

“On two conditions, Boss,” Brian asserted himself.  “I get to go on the advanced slopes – only with you along if I have to – and you only go on the advanced slope when I’m there.  You’re not the only one who could sit for years next to somebody in a coma …”

 

“But I take care of myself …” Justin protested.

 

“Take it or leave it, Sweetheart,” Brian stayed firm.  “It’s my way or we don’t go – either of us…”

 

“Damn it, Brian,” Justin complained.  “OK – but if that crazy Edgar is there too, I can’t watch you both…”

 

“I don’t think you need to worry about Edgar, Baby,” Brian confided.  “Edgar got married last year and from what I hear, Mary Ann is as big a wet blanket as you are – and she’ll be at Vail too.  She wouldn’t let Edgar go without her.”

 

“A wet blanket after my own heart,” Justin laughed.  “Not that I’m making any admissions wet-blanket-wise.  But you’ll still be a handful by yourself, Kinney.  Maybe I can get some help from Mary Ann…”

 

“Or maybe from Abelard and Malcolm, Baby,” Brian suggested.  “They’re both expert skiers – better even than you …”

 

“What are you talking about, Brian?” Justin seemed perplexed.  “What about Abe and Malcolm?”

 

“Well I asked them and they’re gonna be in Vail during the convention,” Brian revealed.  “They have been wanting to get away for a ski trip together for years and this was a good chance for them.  And then Brandon and Jason decided they wanted to come too …”

 

“Wait a minute, Brian Kinney,” Justin demanded.  “What’s going on here?  I wasn’t even supposed to be going …”

  
”Wanna see your plane ticket?” Brian grinned at him.

 

“But you didn’t even know if I could get away …” Justin reasoned.

 

“I think you’ll be able to get away, Sweetheart,” Brian told him,  “But if you can’t, then I’m not going either – and that is my absolutely final word on the subject …”

 

“Brian Kinney,” Justin reasoned.  “Cynthia had to know all this … You guys set me up – the whole bunch of you.  I’m not surprised about you - but Cynthia …”

 

“I guess you’ll never be able to trust Cynthia again, Baby,” Brian squeezed the twink gently.

 

“Beware, Brian Kinney,” Justin retorted, moving in closer to Brian.  “Cynthia owes me big after this trick – and I’ll let her know it too.  Are there any other surprises left – or is this all for now?”

 

“Well, Baby,” Brian cuddled him even closer, “I guess I better tell you.  I did hire a really cute twink as an apprentice.  His name is Rupert …”  
  
”Is Rupert going to Vail, Bri?” Justin asked as he traced his fingers across Brian’s cheek.

 

“Nope,” Brian confirmed.

 

“Then I guess that will be OK,” Justin concluded, “But I may just stop by the office a little more often – for a while anyhow … Not that I think I have anything to worry about.”

 

Brian didn’t think so either.


	133. Chapter 332 - Justin Taylor Always Gets What He Wants

“You aren’t mad about the party, are you, Bri?” Justin asked as soon as the guys got themselves settled in front of their blazing but fake fireplace.  “You seemed to be having a really good time last night…”

 

“Now why in the world would you think I’d be mad about the party, JT?” Brian half-smiled as the kid, “Especially since I seemed to be having such a good time – and you can always tell how I’m feeling – because you know me so well …”

 

“Oh oh, Kinney,” Justin concluded, “So you are mad …”  
  
”Nope,” Brian insisted.  “There’s always room for a St. Patrick’s Day party in January.  Hardly anybody has them then …”

 

“But you know Brandon is like – a silent part-owner of Harp and Shillelegh – and that’s Pittsburgh’s best Irish pub - and so they can’t close up for a private party near March 17 – and he wants to have a private St. Patrick’s Day party for his friends– and he wants to come to our party at Gino’s on March 17 anyhow – and his party last year was a big success and …”

 

“And so a tradition is a-building.  This one was an even better success than last year’s was, Sweetheart,” Brian continued.  “It was such a good party that I could actually believe you helped – at least a little - with the planning…”

 

“Well maybe I did help out a bit, Bri,” Justin smiled at him.  “But you wouldn’t be mad about that.  You know how I am, …”

 

“Yep,” Brian admitted.  “I know you pretty well.  Maybe you’d like our own St. Pat’s party to be a bigger affair …”

 

“No, Brian,” Justin protested.  “Never.  I want our party to be just what it is.  That’s special because it’s ours.  I don’t want our party to be like Brandon’s and I don’t want Brandon’s to be like ours either – unless you do   …”

 

“Nope,” Brian grinned.  “I like our affair just the way it is but, I guess if you wanted something else  … maybe that’s what I’d want too.”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian Kinney,” Justin cuddled himself closer to Brian.  “That’s probably the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me …”

 

“You saying I don’t say very many romantic things to you, eh?” Brian tightened his grip on the twink next to him.

 

“Well when I think about it, maybe I could say that, Bri,” Justin ran his hand through Brian’s hair, “But it isn’t what I’m saying right now …”

 

Brian seemed to get an idea of what Justin was actually saying right then – and the conversation paused while they contemplated the exchange.

 

“It’s just that I was surprised about some stuff at the party, Baby,” Brian eventually returned to the conversation.  “I think you had to expect I’d be surprised …”

 

“Yeah, I did, Bri,” Justin smiled.  “I did plan for you to be surprised.  You’re not mad about that, are you?  I’m sorry …”

 

“Hey, Taylor,” Brian reminded him.  “I told you I’m not mad about anything.  I did have a good time at the party – surprises and all - but maybe I do have a few questions though – like how did you arrange to have Rickshaw and Robert there.  Those guys are real celebrities now and …”

 

“Well, Robert is still on his holiday break from Toronto – he goes back next week,” Justin explained, “And Rick and Shawn had a week off while they put that murderer in the other plot on trial – and they said they’d like to see us - and this party was on the schedule – so I thought it would be fun to surprise you – nobody else knew either – not even Brandon and Jason - just me.”

 

“Well how did you get them in from the airport, Baby?” Brian sought details.

 

“The airlines and hotels know how to do stuff for celebrities, Bri - and they are three hot guys right now,” Justin informed him.  “They smuggled them off the plane and into a cab and through the back entrance at the hotel.  Nobody in town will ever know they were here.  And they’re already safely back in New York.”

 

“Hey, JT,” Brian laughed, “There were like 80 people at that party and just about every one of them wanted their picture taken with our TV stars.  You think they’re not gonna spread the news and show those pictures to everybody they know.  Actually, Brandon got a call from some guy at Channel 2 today about rumors …”

 

“Well I guess I knew it would get out, Bri,” Justin admitted.  “But the guys are safely out of town now so it’s OK.  You aren’t mad that I didn’t tell you they were coming?”

 

“Geez, Baby,” Brian grinned, “You sound like you’re mad that I’m not mad.  I guess I could get mad if you wanted me to – I always want Justin Taylor to get what he wants …By the way though – I was wondering - what did you tell our New Yorkers when they asked you about their current set of problems?”

 

“They didn’t ask me about any problems, Brian,” Justin was a little taken aback,  “And come to think of it, I think they did say they wanted to come to see you …Gee whiz, Kinney . ..”

 

“Maybe they didn’t get the chance to talk to you, Baby,” Brian theorized.  “With the crowd and all …”

 

“Yeah, they did too, Kinney,” Justin said, “And they didn’t mention any problems either.”

 

“Guess they figured I had solved their problems then,” Brian presumed with a sly grin

 

“OK, BK,” Justin figured it out – or pretended to, “I’ve got it all now.  You’re mad about something and you’re making up this advice crap to get back at me.  That’s really mean, Bri.  Well I’m not gonna ask you about what they supposedly asked you either.  So there.”

 

“Good enough, Taylor,” Brian agreed too quickly for Justin,  “Suits me.  Cause I have a couple of other questions for you.  I wasn’t like – expecting to see our guitar virtuoso, Roger Dowdell, at the party – and nobody had mentioned to me that he was teaching Jason to play the guitar – and now Mikey’s talking about taking lessons.  I’m gonna end up the worst guitar player in the group.  Guess you’ll be signing up too …”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian, Honey,” Justin consoled him.  “You’ll always be the best guitarist in the world as far as I’m concerned.  Not that you ever want to play.  Getting you to play the guitar is just about the greatest challenge I have with you.  And I’m not gonna try to learn to play either – unless you want Roger to work with us both … You know, of course, the New York guys were very impressed with Roger’s playing.  They’re going to spread the word in New York so we may be losing Roger too …”

 

“We won’t be losing Roger, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “We’ll just be gaining another world-famous celebrity on our list. …Looks like Eric, the wannabe boy-friend, is making some progress with Roger though.  Wonder if he’ll be going  to New York too if Roger does?”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised at all– taking good advice always pays off - but, you know what, Bri,” Justin interposed.  “You seem to be in a lot better mood now and I do need to ask you something – cause I promised.  OK?  Gus said that maybe …”

 

“It’s OK with me, Sunshine,” Brian interrupted with a laugh.  “If Gus wants to take guitar lessons, that’s OK with me.  If you and Gus and Mel and Linz wanted him to have lessons, it wouldn’t matter what I thought anyway.  Justin Taylor always gets what he wants.”

 

“If Justin Taylor always gets what he wants, Honey,” Justin hypothesized thoughtfully, “And that same Justin Taylor wanted to know what the New York guys talked to you about…”

 

“He could find out, I guess, Sweetheart,” Brian replied coyly. ”Yeah he could.  If he really had his heart set on finding out, he could - but what I was really thinking we should do right now is  …”

 

“Well like,” Justin leered at him.  “Justin Taylor does want to know all of those details – every single one - like – tomorrow – or the next day…” 

 

And as Brian had very correctly observed earlier, Justin Taylor always got what he wanted. 


	134. Chapter 333 - Dog-Gone

The fireplace was blazing and the fake flames sparked about, throwing beams of light around the darkened loft.  Some of them fell upon the two residents who were sitting silently on the floor of the loft - gazing toward the fireplace.  It all made for a charming domestic scene – for a while at least.

 

Silence in the loft was always temporary though.  And it was Justin who initiated this evening's discussion.  "Hey, Brian," he said.  "You know Mikey and Ben's dog…."

 

"Yeah," Brian grinned.  "'Fido.'  Now that's an inventive name for a dog.  But it kind of suits that ugly hound – and the stupid dog fits pretty well into that family too.  Borrr-ing.  But you have to give Mikey a lot of credit for coming up with such a neat one-of-a-kind name.  'Fido.'  Neato."

 

"OK, Brian," Justin complained mildly.  "Enough picking on Ben and Mikey.  Well. anyhow, Brandon and Jason got a dog last month…."

 

"And so now you want a dog too," Brian presumed.  "You've already got Brian Kinney and you're not satisfied.  You have to have a dog too – in this beautifully appointed and decorated loft.  A damn dog yet.  Well, you're in for a fight, Baby.  Brian Kinney don't want no dog around here."

 

"I'm already in a fight," Justin grinned at him.  "And I'm losing that fight too.  I'm trying to tell you something and you have decided to decide what it is I'm telling you – and, as usual, you've got it all wrong."

 

"So what's the name of the new pup at the Brandon-Jason residence?" Brian wandered from the topic at hand.  "Bet they did better than Mikey and Ben."

 

The new dog's name is 'Prince' and he's a pure-bred Lab – and real nice too," Justin responded.  "Not that Mikey's kind of mongrel dog isn't just as nice.  They're both fun to be around."

 

"And you want us to get a dog before all the great names are gone," Brian jibed.  "We can name ours 'Rover.'  Bet there was never a dog named 'Rover' before.  Except, Brian Kinney does not intend to have any dog around here at all – so your work is cut out for you – and maybe doomed to failure as well."

 

"Well I guess I have failed to get you to shut up long enough to tell you what I was going to tell you," Justin retorted, "But I like a challenge and I have no intention of giving up now.  It's not all that important either but I can be as determined as you – and right now I am.  So there, Mr. Kinney - Sir."

 

"Well, Taylor," Brian replied archly, "If you're so damn determined, why do you just keep beating around the bush?  Why don't you tell me what you want to tell me?  Here I am."

 

"Great idea, Bri," Justin concurred laconically.  "I think that's what I'll do.  You know that Ben and Michael are going up to Erie to see Ben's cousin next week-end.  Well, it turns out that Malcolm and Hunter are going too…."

 

"And so you will be be Fido-watching again like you always do when they're all away," Brian interrupted once more, "And maybe this time you want to keep Fido over here instead of you going over there to tend to his every need.  Right?"

 

"Nope," Justin laughed.  "Wrong again.  You're really on a roll, Sweetheart.  You just might be better off to let me get in two sentences in a row every once in a while."

 

"Well, it's like pulling teeth to get you to finish a story, Baby," Brian complained,  "But I'm patiently waiting for you to proceed."

 

"Sorry, Honey," Justin didn't apologize.  "What I've been trying to say is that I won't have to take care of Fido at all this time around.  Fido will be staying with Jason and Brandon.  He'll be keeping Prince company."

 

"Are Fido and Prince gay?" Brian querried.

 

"You know what, Bri," Justin laughed.  "I don't know – but I don't see where that's important at all."

 

"You don't think being gay is important?" Brian seemed taken aback.

 

"OK, Kinney," Justin gave up.  "You're having a lot of fun with this so just go ahead.  I've told you all I wanted to tell you so just go on and have all the fun you want."

 

It might have been that all the fun Brian wanted did not require conversation as the discussion stopped for a while at this point and a quiet period descended on the loft as the fireplace continued shooting it's light streaks to and fro.

 

It was Brian who resumed the talking a good while later.  "So that's all you wanted to tell me?" he asked the kid.   "Like you weren't going to campaign for a dog for us?"

 

"Now why would you think that, Bri?" Justin responded.  "I know you don't want a dog here and I can see your point.  This is really a neat apartment and we don't actually have much time to take care of a dog either."

 

"But you do talk a lot about how much fun you had with your dogs at home when you were younger," Brian reasoned.  "I just thought….."

 

"And I do still like dogs a lot…." Justin conceded a bit.  "And dogs can be great company."

 

"Yeah," Brian went on,  "We could get a nice big dog and he could keep us company.  He could sit here between us when we watch the fireplace."

 

"Like I said before, BK," Justin laughed.  "Justin Taylor don't want no dog around here.  There's just not enough room for him between us here on the floor.  He'd be crowded."

 

"You're probably right," Brian agreed.  "Dogs need to have a lot of space to enjoy themselves."  
  
"Not like us guys," Justin conjectured, as he snuggled himself up closer to Brian.  "We don't need all that much space."

 

"No we don't," Brian agreed, doing a little snuggling himself to successfully prove his point.

 

That caused the conversation to trail off for a second time, long enough but not quite as long as the first time.

 

"Baby," Brian again broke the silence, "If you really want a dog…."

 

"Gee whiz, Bri," it was Justin's turn to interrupt.  "You have all this great stuff here.  You don't really want a dog…."

 

"But I never had one," Brian went on, "So I don't have those memories.  And you're right, I don't really want a dog here, but it's more important to me that if you want one…."

 

"Cut it out, Brian," Justin ordered, with maybe just a trace of a tear forming in his eyes.  "No dog.  I love dogs but I don't need a dog.   Get it.  I don't need a dog.  Remember what you said earlier.  I've got Brian Kinney.  I don't need a dog."

 

That statement made Brian smile.  He figured it was as great a compliment as he would ever get.


	135. Chapter 334 - Scared of His Shadow

Justin did not like the knowing look on Brian’s face as they sat themselves down on the loft floor with the fake fireplace blazing away in front of them   Not at all.

 

“OK, Brian,” he finally decided to bite the bullet.  “Do you have something you want to say?”

 

“Why would you think I had anything to say, Sweetheart?” Brian smiled at him, increasing Justin’s concern geometrically.  “Have you maybe done something that I would want to ask you about?”

 

“Have you been over to Mikey’s or something, Kinney?” Justin replied tentatively - with a seemingly unrelated question.

 

“Now that is a seemingly unrelated question, Baby,” Brian smiled at him again, “But I’m not afraid to answer questions.  I’m not scared to answer questions because I’m completely innocent.  So yeah, I was over at Mikey’s today but I didn’t see Malcolm or Hunter over there - so that ought to save you another question.”

 

“Damn it, Brian,” Justin growled.  “I have told Malcolm and Hunter like a hundred times that what happens at the Institute stays at the Institute – and they have to go blabbing everything to Michael and he has to tattle to you right away.  It’s like a big spy network.  And so you always know like – everything that goes on there.”

 

“Naw, I don’t either, Taylor,” Brian pointed out.  “There’s a lot of stuff that goes on over there that I don’t hear about – and wouldn’t want to hear about either.  Just occasionally there’s some extraordinary event that’s worth hearing about.  Geez, Kiddo, with this one you could have made the 6:00 news ….”

 

“Yeah,” Justin had to smile in spite of himself, “I guess I could have - but the news media do not have the vast numbers of field operatives that you do – like – watching my every move.”

 

“Probably because they don’t know just how newsworthy you really are, Honey,” Brian explained, “But your secret is safe with me.  I won’t tell them.”

 

“Well Groundhog Day is coming up, Bri,” Justin gave up, “And Malcolm’s friend Duane has a groundhog suit – and like - nobody ever saw a groundhog suit before – so he brought it in and Malcolm wrote up this little Groundhog Day skit and they put it on for some of us.  I wasn’t in it or anything.  It was like – too silly for me to get involved.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I heard, Honey,” Brian laughed,  “Which is why …”  
  
”Cut it out right now, Brian Kinney,” Justin demanded.  “I was not supposed to play the groundhog and anyway the suit was too small for me so Anthony Dennis had to be the groundhog cause he was the only one that the suit fit – but I wasn’t gonna be the groundhog anyhow …”

 

“But apparently your mature reserve was not enough for you to refrain from trying on the head of that groundhog after the skit was over, Baby?” Brian observed.  “And that’s how you got the aforesaid groundhog head stuck on your own beautiful blond brainy head – and then you couldn’t get it off.”

 

“Well it’s not on my head now, Kinney,” Justin informed him coolly, “So I must have gotten it off all right – seems to me …”

 

“Yeah, I guess you did,” Brian admitted, “About an hour later I hear – and with the help of those friends of yours in the costume shop over there.  Geez, Baby, what if you had got the whole costume stuck on you – since it was so small - and they couldn’t get it off and you had to come home with it on – and you had run across a groundhog hunter on the way back to the loft?  I might be sitting here in front of this wonderful fireplace – all alone.”

 

“Which is exactly what you’ll be doing anyhow if you keep up this mean-spirited inquisition, Brian Kinney,” Justin told him.  “You know how sensitive I am.  Here I run into a little problem and all you want to do about it is laugh.  And it wasn’t all that funny either.”

 

“Yes it was, Baby,” Brian completely disagreed, “And if it had been somebody else’s head stuck in that groundhog costume, you would think it was funny too.”

 

Justin responded by moving suggestively closer to the big guy next to him.  “Well are we done with this now, Mr. Kinney, so that we can move on to something else?” he whispered in Brian’s ear.

 

“Pretty soon, Sweetheart,” Brian surprisingly resisted the assault, “I better tell you – like Malcolm is gonna borrow the groundhog head so I can see it.  I’d like to maybe …”

 

“You think I’m gonna put that thing on again, Kinney?” Justin laughed.  “Like I’m gonna get myself stuck in that thing again.  No way, BK.  You can have a lot of fun with this if you have to – but you’ll have to settle with imagining how it looked.  Sorry about that.”

 

“Well I guess you’re right about not sticking your neck out again, Baby,” Brian concluded, “But you’re wrong about me having to rely on my imagination though.  There are some pictures ….”

 

“Some creep took pictures?” Justin was dumbfounded.  “Gee whiz, Brian ….”

 

“Hey, Baby,” Brian reasoned.  “You were stuck in that thing for forty-five minutes with about 100 people around – and everybody in that Institute has at least one cell phone that takes pictures.  There are probably thousands of pictures floating around.  Anyhow, Mikey showed me a few on his computer that Malcolm took and I’m picking up a few prints at Wal-Mart tomorrow.  They’re already done but I can wait.  No need for a special trip.  There’s always tomorrow.  Now I think you said you had something else on your mind – beside the groundhog head that is ….”

 

“Well maybe I do – or at least maybe I did – yeah, maybe I do ….” Justin agreed - and they proceeded to some unrelated activity – all of which gave Justin some hope that the groundhog subject was finished.  But it wasn’t at all, not yet.

 

“Guess there’s no use in me getting the groundhog head then, Baby,” Brian presumed in resuming the discussion.  “Not if you won’t model it….”  
  
”Well we could still get it if you wanted to try it on,” Justin suggested.  “That would be an idea.  I know where it is actually.  If Mikey was trying to get it from Duane for you, Duane doesn’t have it so you wouldn’t be able to get it.  Jason kinda borrowed it to show to Brandon so he has it.  We could get it from Jason though - if you really had to see it.  See - you wouldn’t have been able to even find it if I hadn’t told you where it was …”

 

“The truth is, Baby mine,” Brian laughed, “That I did know where it was – but if we wanted to see it we might have to take Jason too – because last time I heard, Jason had tried it on to show Brandon and he couldn’t get the head off either …”  
  
”Are you kidding, Kinney?” Justin semi-gasped.  “You have to be kidding.  Jason isn’t that dumb ….”

 

“Considering who else pulled the same stunt, Sweetheart,” Brian grinned.  “Maybe we should give Jason the benefit of the doubt.  Wouldn’t you have to suppose that smart people could get their heads stuck too?  I have one very smart person in mind …..”

 

“Well didn’t you even try to help the poor kid out, Kinney?” Justin complained while changing the subject – barely concealing a certain degree of amusement.

 

“Yep,” Brian told him.  “I got Malcolm to send the same people who got you out over to Brandon’s.  They should get him out pretty quick – being kind of experienced and all.”

 

“I hope so,” Justin relaxed with a smile on his face, “But you know what else, Bri, I never want to see another groundhog in my whole life.”

 

“Oops,” Brian said.  “Well you know what, Honey.  When me and Brandon were talking, we decided it would be fun for the four of us to drive up to Punxsutawney on the second and see if Phil, the real groundhog, sees his shadow.  It’s only about a fifty mile drive ….”

 

“Brian, Sweetheart,” Justin told him, “I really don’t think me and Jason will want to do that.  We have – like – already celebrated Groundhog Day.  I know in that movie, Groundhog Day keeps coming day after day but in real life one Groundhog Day is like – enough.”

 

“OK, Sweetheart,” Brian concurred, “Let’s call over there and see if Jason ever got out of Mr. Groundhog’s head – and we’ll cancel the Punxsutawney trip too – but can I ask you just one question before we do that?”

 

“Sure, Brian,” Justin agreed – finally seeing the end of the discussion ahead - and cuddling even closer to the big guy in the process, “Anything you want – like – anything …”

 

“Well I was wondering, Babe,” Brian squeezed the twink just hard enough to convey a message, “When they got that groundhog head off of your beautiful blond head – did you see your shadow?”

 

Justin did not answer that question in so many words – or any words at all - and Jason and Brandon were not consulted on their problems that evening as planned either – but - there was always tomorrow.


	136. Chapter 335 - A-Vail-able

The guys looked worn out on this particular evening as they settled themselves down quietly in front of their just-lit fake fireplace.  And they knew they were tired.  And they knew why they were tired too.

 

“Ya know, Sweetheart,” Brian wondered as he circled the kid with his arm, “Maybe it would be best if we didn’t sit here very long tonight.  The flight home from Vail was long and late and  ….”

 

“But we haven’t sat in front of this fireplace for almost a week either, Brian,” Justin interrupted.  “And I missed doing that – and I thought you did too…”

 

“Which is why I specified a room with a fireplace for us in Vail,” Brian recalled.  “And we sat and watched real flames in that real fireplace every night we were there – so  …”

 

“But that was not our own fireplace, Bri,” Justin reasoned in the way of interruption.  “It – like - didn’t know us at all – and real fireplaces have to worry about burning and they don’t have time to worry about us like fake fireplaces …”

 

“Next time I’ll specify a room with a fake fireplace, Baby,” Brian laughed, “Or maybe we could take this one along with us.  I wonder what the extra charge on the plane would be.  Bet they don’t get many fake fireplaces at the baggage check-in.”

 

“OK, Kinney,” Justin complained.  “If you’re gonna make a joke about this we can just turn our fireplace off and …”

 

“Nah,” Brian decided.  “I don’t really think that would be such a good idea at all – nope – not a good idea -not if you really want to …”

 

“So what did you like best about our trip to Vail, Brian?” Justin – feeling he had won his point – wanted to know.

 

“You first, Honey,” Brian demurred.  “What did you like most about the trip?”

 

“Well your presentation to the convention was really the high point of the trip, Bri,” Justin told him.  “You are really getting nationally known among advertisers – like even – famous – and you deserve it too.  Maybe you should like – think about opening a New York office where you’d be more – visible  …”

 

“If I had a New York office, Baby,” Brian replied, “I’d have to spend some time in New York and some time here – and we might be separated every once in a while when you couldn’t come to Gotham with me….”

 

“I’d try to come all the time, Bri,” Justin countered, “But I just think you’re not doing as well as you could be if you had that New York office ….”

 

“I’m busy enough right here, Baby,” Brian told him, “And I don’t need to be famous either.  We don’t need any more money – and if we expanded I’d have to spend more time at work and maybe we wouldn’t have as much time together.  I guess we could have a fake fireplace both here and there though – but then maybe the fireplaces wouldn’t like the competition and …”

 

“Well you’re probably right, BK,” Justin acknowledged, “ But you really should be famous and I’d like for you to be famous and I think that ….”

 

“I really don’t need to be famous, Baby,” Brian pointed out.  “You’re gonna be the famous one around here.  You’re certainly moving up in the art world.  You can be famous for the both of us.  I’d like that ….”  

 

“Well I guess I wouldn’t mind being famous all that much, Bri,” Justin considered.  “But ….”

 

“Ricky and Robert and Shawn are famous, Baby,” Brian warned the kid,  “And you’ve seen what their life is like.  Would you want all those crazy fans chasing you everywhere you went – like they have to put up with?”

 

“I don’t think I’d like to have to sneak around everywhere like they do, Bri,” Justin said.  “But artists don’t get the same kind of crazy fans that performers do.  We don’t attract the lunatic fringe.  Like – people just walk up to us at our exhibits and tell us how much they like our work – and that kind of high-class stuff ….”

 

“And they don’t hide under your table in restaurants?” Brian laughed, “Or like– snap your picture when you’re blowing your nose – and post it in fan magazines or on the internet?  Or maybe even tear your clothes off?”

 

“Nope,” Justin laughed.  “Not usually anyhow – art connoisseurs aren’t like that - but maybe if you yourself wanted to …”

 

The conversation tailed off at this point – as Brian considered just what exactly he did want – and he did figure it out – but that took considerable time - and strangely enough he didn’t feel all that tired any more either.  But - eventually - the discussion did resume – and back where it started too.

 

“I think my favorite part of the trip was the skiing, JT,” Brian reopened the discussion.  “Abe and Malcolm showed me some tricks and …”

 

“And you behaved yourself better on the slopes than you usually do too, BK,” Justin finished Brian’s sentence in a way Brian had not intended.  “That made it easier on me.  I don’t think you wanted to break your neck with those guys watching.”

 

“Oh I don’t know about that, Babe,” Brian squeezed the twink next to him.  “They’d be a lot more sympathetic and understanding than you would ever be.  They know all about fun ….”

 

“And I don’t know anything about fun, Bri?” Justin grinned.  “I’ll remember that when …”

 

“Like you ever forget anything, Sweetheart,” Brian grinned back at him.  “And you know what too – I can live with that.  Sorry Kiddo, but you don’t scare me at all.  I’ve seen all of your tricks and I guess I know some tricks of my own I can use ….”

 

“You do indeed,” Justin conceded before laughingly changing the subject just a little,  “I think you enjoyed the skiing better this time because you weren’t the worst skier around, Kinney,.  Brandon is pretty bad – and Jason is worse.  I heard you tell them that you loved skiing with them so much that you hoped they’d come along every time you went skiing.  They didn’t know what you really meant – but I did – and so did Abelard and Malcolm.”

 

“So I can’t even say something nice to our good friends without you blaming me for being nasty?” Brian posited.  “Geez, Sunshine, Brandon and Jason are our friends so why wouldn’t I want to go skiing with them?”

 

“Like maybe for the same reason that when Jason suggested us getting together with them for dinner tomorrow night,” Justin remembered, “You said we couldn’t because we had something else planned – and we didn’t have anything else planned at all.”

 

“So maybe there’s such a thing as too much of a good thing, Twink,” Brian defended himself.  “I think there just might be.”

 

“And do you think that there can be too much of a good thing for every single good thing in the world?” Justin teased him.

 

“Well maybe I had something planned for tomorrow night that you didn’t know about, Taylor,” Brian moved backward in the conversation as he ran his fingers through Justin’s blond tresses.  “Maybe you just don’t know everything I have planned for tomorrow night?”

 

“Well then I guess,” Justin seemed to agree - as he coyly insinuated himself closer to the guy next to him, “I’ll just have to wait patiently till tomorrow night to find out what it is that you have planned…”

 

“Well maybe you won’t,” Brian predicted – and Justin decided that maybe Brian did know all his tricks - but they still worked anyway – and that was good enough for Justin.


	137. Chapter 336 - A Night To Remember

The visitors to the loft had just left and the resident guys were in the process of lighting their fake fireplace and getting themselves into position on the loft floor - to sit quietly and watch the shooting flames.

 

“That was a nice surprise, Bri,” Justin was telling his other half as they settled in, “But we didn’t need to stay home.  There was no reason why I couldn’t have gone out tonight …”

 

“Well there’s about six inches of snow on the ground, Baby,” Brian enumerated, “And there’s a cold rain falling now – and you’ve got the flu – and Dr. Marshall told you specifically not to go out till you saw him day after tomorrow…”

 

“So what’s your point?” Justin grinned at him, resting his head on the big guy’s shoulder.

 

“You didn’t let me finish, Sweetheart,” Brian continued, “And I, who am the supreme authority around here, forbade you to go out – because I love you and I want you to get better – with no crazy relapses – caused by crazy immature behavior on your part. – like going out in this miserable weather – which you would have done if I hadn’t commanded you to stay home.”

 

“Oh,” Justin replied, leading them into a period of quiet reverie where they just stared at the flames jumping about in the fireplace.

 

“You know what, Brian,” Justin eventually broke the silence.  “This was like - our first Valentine’s Day where we didn’t go out someplace special …”

 

“Well maybe that’s what happens when you stick with the same guy as long as we’ve been together,” Brian grinned.  “Ya just stay home all the time.  But you know how we always have our own private Thanksgiving dinner some other day cause we have to be with the gang on the holiday.  Well maybe this year we can do the same thing with Valentine’s Day – like maybe the week end after next – and maybe in New York City …”

 

“Sounds good to me, Kinney,” Justin grinned back at him, “But maybe you’ve forgotten Ricky and Shawn. They’re in New York.   Like we’re going up to New York and not see Ricky and Shawn?  Robert’s still in Toronto though, I think but …”

 

“Actually it’s already arranged, Baby,” Brian informed him.  “We’re spending Saturday with Rickshaw – and Robert too if he can get there from Toronto.  He gets home every couple of week ends and he’s gonna try.  And we’re having dinner with them on Saturday at some new restaurant they like – and where they can eat in peace without the usual thundering hordes of weirdos …”

 

“Sounds like a great dinner for two, Brian,” Justin laughed.  “Just the four of us – or maybe five.  Good planning, Bri – really good….”

 

“You are not the only guy around who can plan stuff, JT,” Brian informed him archly.  “They all think we’re flying in Saturday morning – but we are flying in on Friday afternoon - and proper arrangements – for two – have already been confirmed for Friday – so maybe you’d like to apologize for your lack of confidence.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I would,” Justin conceded.  “Later.  So whose idea was it for Brandon and Jason to come over here tonight and surprise me?”

 

“That would have been me again, Baby,” Brian admitted.  “I was planning to have a sumptuous meal delivered - for just us two – not regular take-out either – really good stuff – but the restaurants are all so busy on Valentine’s Day – and I was afraid it’d get fouled up – and you’d be crowing about how Brian Kinney can’t do anything right – so after the New York stuff got all arranged …”

 

“I know who planned the menu though,” Justin cuddled in a little closer.  “That could not have been coincidence …”

 

“Nope,” Brian agreed, “That was not coincidence.  I made Brandon send Jason over to the office and I gave him the exact list – and I warned him that we had to have everything on that list – absolutely everything - and nothing except what was on the list – no additions  …”

 

“And Jason didn’t wonder why?” Justin asked him.

 

“Nope,” Brian responded.  “He just took the list and said he’d do it.  Jason must be descended from a different line of blond twinks than you are.  You tell Jason to do something and he does it.”

 

“And you’d rather ..?” Justin began.

 

“I did not say a single word about rathering,” Brian interrupted as he tightened his grasp on the twink.

 

And there was yet another pause in the discussion at that point – for a relatively long period of time too.

 

But when the discussion finally resumed, it picked up pretty much exactly where it had left off.

 

“And they didn’t figure out there was something special going on, Brian?” Justin wondered.

 

“I think Brandon figured there was something, Baby,” Brian opined.  “But he never asked – and I never told.  Like – a picnic – on the floor – with special candles – and a particular tablecloth on the floor – and a certain wine.  Brandon isn’t dumb – but he never asked – and I didn’t tell him …”

 

“I couldn’t believe that you remembered it all, BK,” Justin told him.  “I don’t think you missed anything at all.”

 

“You might be surprised at all the stuff I remember, Sweetheart,” Brian smiled at him, “At my advancing age too.”

 

“Well you know what I remember?” Justin recalled.  “You said you ordered me to stay in tonight because you loved me so …”

 

“And you know what I remember, Babe.  I remember that you said you were gonna apologize to me – later,” Brian also recalled.  “And I think it is later now.  So maybe it’s time to start the apologizing …”

 

“Yeah,” Justin agreed, “I’m afraid it is, Brian.  Yeah, it is time to apologize. You know, I thought we were just going to spend the whole evening around here doing nothing – and that was all my fault for having the dumb flu – so I think I invited Mikey and Ben and Malcolm and Hunter to stop here after their dinner at the Hilton – for like - hot chocolate and toasted marshmallows.  I thought you’d like that.  They’re bringing the marshmallows and they’re due in about half an hour.”

 

Brian’s reaction surprised Justin.  He just started to laugh.

 

“I’m sorry, Brian,” Justin continued.  “I didn’t know – but I do want to tell you, Honey.  I love you and this was the best Valentine’s Day we ever had …”

 

“Maybe we should do it again next year, Baby,” Brian was still laughing.

 

“Well if we do, Sweetheart,” Justin started laughing too, “It’ll be your turn to have the flu.”

 

“So maybe we should try something else next year, Sunshine,” Brian suggested, “But I’ll tell you this – for sure.  Tonight has been a night to remember.”

 

And then, as if on cue, the buzzer from downstairs signaled the beginning of the next act.  The night to remember wasn’t over yet.


	138. Chapter 337 - Who Needs It

The fireplace was lit and the guys were already settled in front of it.  There was silence in the loft - but that was not destined to last for long – and it didn’t.

 

“So you had a big day today, Baby?” Brian resumed a discussion started earlier.  “Dealing with a medical emergency and all?”

 

“Yep,” Justin agreed.  “But it’s all in a day’s work, I guess.  It’s good that I’m so cool-headed in times of crisis though, Brian.  Gee whiz - Jason and me were just having the #5 Combo at Wendy’s when all of a sudden he like – yelped real loud and bent over in pain  …”

 

“And my own little Dr. Taylor took right over, did the diagnosis,” Brian presumed, “And had the kid heading off to the hospital in a matter of minutes.  It’s a wonder you didn’t just remove the appendix right there though.  Wendy’s has plenty of plastic knives and forks to work with – and yellow napkins ….”

 

“Well maybe I would have done that very thing, Mr. Wise Guy,” Justin came back playfully, “But I didn’t have my laparoscope with me and plastic knives and forks are out of style these days for surgery – not on the cutting edge at all.  But you also know there just happened to be a couple of paramedics at the very next table – they were eating #3 Combos – giganticized too – thousands of calories and not healthy at all – setting a bad example for everybody - and those guys insisted on getting in on the action too – kinda pushy actually - so they packed poor Jason off to the hospital.  Of course they insisted I go along to make sure everything went OK.”

 

“And with you there, I’m sure it did,” Brian smiled at him.  “How could it not?”

 

“Yeah it did, Kinney” Justin assured him.  “They just ran him up to surgery as soon as we got there.  Jason wanted to wait till Brandon came – like he wanted to see Brandon just one more time - but I told them to take him on up and I’d handle Brandon – and that’s what they did.”

 

“Was Brandon already on his way then?” Brian assumed.  “You were really cool-headed to call Brandon on the way to the hospital.”

 

“Well not right then he wasn’t on his way, Bri,” Justin replied.  “I was too busy during the ambulance ride to call him – making sure everything was OK with Jason - but I called him right after they took Jason up – and you know – Mercy Hospital is only about ten minutes from Brandon’s office ….”  
  
”So I bet Brandon was there in ten minutes,” Brian guessed.

 

“Nope,” Justin told him.  “Closer to eight.  Bet you wouldn’t get there that fast if it had been me in that operating room instead of Jason ….”

 

“Yeah, I would have,” Brian defended himself though not particulrly successfully at all, “If Jason had been as cool under fire as you were and let me know right away like you called Brandon - if I wasn’t in a big conference, that is, or else doing something really important ….”

 

“Yeah yourself, Kinney,” Justin pointed out with seeming certainty.  “Kinnetics is about fifteen minutes from the hospital and I would have checked on your timing too - and if had taken much more than that for you to get there, you just might as well maybe not have come at all ….”

 

“But Brandon was there way before the surgery was over though,” Brian figured it was time to vary the subject just a little, “So he didn’t really need to hurry all that much.”

 

“Well it was a good thing he was early though, Brian,” Justin told him.  “That gave me a chance to get him calmed down before they called us in to see Jason.  Brandon was like – a real wreck.”

 

“Well what was he so upset about anyhow?” Brian wondered at that disclosure.  “The appendix is a useless organ and the surgery is not dangerous or complicated or anything ….”

 

“Well first of all, Kinney, maybe they did think the appendix was useless when you were in school,” Justin pontificated, “But by the time I got to school they had found out that it does have some use or other – I forget what - so your information is out-dated.  But let me ask you this – like – maybe you wouldn’t have been as upset as Brandon if that was me in that operating room instead of Jason …?”

 

“Of course I’d be upset, Baby,” Brian told him.  “You know how important you are to me.  Who would cook dinner?  I’d have to go to the diner – or maybe even eat in the hospital cafeteria – yuck - and I’d have to get some other blond twink to sit by the fireplace with – but only till you got back ….”

 

“Brian Kinney,” Justin complained.  “You like – have to make a joke out of everything.  And here I was like – a hero and all too – and you’re making a big joke out of it.  This was serious stuff and it’s not funny either ….”

 

Brian squeezed the kid and also took some other measures in an attempt to distract Justin from his incipient tirade – and he not surprisingly succeeded too.  Brian was sometimes surprised how easy that was.  At any rate, the discussion was delayed for a while - but not yet completed.

 

“Well at least since Jason is now an invalid, Sweetheart,” Brian restarted the conversation in a tone of hope, “We won’t have to go to that new horror movie that you promised we’d see with them on Saturday - without consulting me as I remember it.  So some good can come from bad things….”

 

“But that particular good didn’t come from this particular bad thing, Sir,” Justin corrected him with a grin.  “They’ll keep Jason overnight at the hospital and he’ll be home tomorrow – so he’ll be in fine shape for the film by Saturday so ….”

 

“Damn,” Brian conceded, “ But what if he gets so scared at the movie he like – busts his incision?”

 

“Laparoscope, Kinney,” Justin laughed.  “No incision.  You can’t bust an incision you don’t have   See how out-of-date you are.  Jason will be fine….”

 

“Damn medical science then,” Brian decided.  “They never leave anything alone.  Always changing stuff.  Why are they always …?”

 

Justin moved over closer to Brian in an attempt to divert the beginning of a tirade on the subject of medical science.  And Justin was easily successful in his attempt too – just as he expected to be – so there was another pause in the discussion right then - and the trashing of medical science was averted even when conversation resumed.

 

“Hey, Baby,” Brian eventually broke the silence with a bright idea – or maybe it was just some Kinneyesque sarcasm – hard to say.  “You know how Brandon and Jason are always copying what we do?  Well maybe we should show them a thing or two like – let them know how it feels.  Maybe you should get appendicitis next time you go to Wendy’s with Jason and ….”

 

“Well actually that might be worth while, Honey.  It would give me a real chance to see how you would react,” Justin played along.  “So I could find out if you love me as much as Brandon loves Jason.  Yeah that might be a very good idea – except - I don’t think I want to get appendicitis, Brian - so you’re gonna have to think of some other way to show me ….”

 

“Well I’ll try to think of something, Sweetheart,” Brian played along too.  “But it may take me a couple of weeks….”

 

“I don’t think so, BK,” Justin called his bluff.  “I don’t think so at all.  You can think pretty fast when you want to.”  
  
And events proved Justin to be exactly right too – just as he expected they would.  But it did take a while before anything more was said in the conversation that would not die - and did not die even then.

 

Brian again broke the silence in due time.  “Hey Babe,” he asked the kid as he ruffled Justin’s blond locks ever so slightly.  “Are you maybe thinking over my suggestion?  Aren’t you beginning to maybe feel a pain in your stomach?  Even a little?”

 

“Ya know, Mr. Kinney,” the twink grinned while reciprocating the locks tousling trick.  “Maybe I am beginning to feel just a little pain – and maybe it is related to your suggestion too - but my stomach is not where the pain is at all – if you know what I mean.”

 And that finally ended the discussion.


	139. Chapter 338 - Extra, Extra

The TV had just been turned off and the guys were settling themselves onto the floor of the loft in front of a blazing fake fireplace. The fireplace had been lit just a bit later than usual but otherwise it seemed like the usual domestic situation in the loft - except that … Brian was wearing an enigmatic grin - and Justin seemed ready to defend himself.

“Geez, Baby,” Brian began, “I never thought I’d be sitting here on the floor of my own loft with my arm around a TV star – from like a – maybe – pornographic – TV series. I never did ….”

“I knew you were gonna start something like this, Kinney,” Justin came back at him in kind but with no sign of anger in his voice. “I did. And I think you’re just jealous – and it’s not my fault either….”

“Well it was you who made the arrangements for us to drive up to Toronto and watch the taping of your friend Robert’s cable TV series,” Brian recalled, “That is, if my memory serves me right ….”

“I guess the key word there would be ‘us,’ Mr. Brian Kinney. It was us who were supposed to drive to Toronto – if your memory remembers all of the details,” Justin reminded him, “And it was you who had this emergency meeting in Chicago so you couldn’t go to Toronto at the last minute….”

“So you went without me, Taylor?” Brian added, “Like – you couldn’t have rescheduled or anything….”

“OK, Kinney,” Justin rebutted that argument, “Robert has been wanting us to come up and see him shooting an episode of his series this whole season. We went to New York and watched Rick and Shawn do their soap opera – probably because you had some business you wanted to conduct in the big city while we were there. And Robert said why didn’t we come up to see him in Toronto since Toronto is even closer to Pittsburgh than New York is – and you told him we would – you told him – not me – and then every time we were supposed to go up there you had to cancel for some reason or other. Too bad you don’t have any business connections in Toronto. Anyhow, they’re winding up their season and you know it. There was no chance to reschedule – so when Malcolm said he would like very much to go in your place and you were gonna be in Chicago and not around here anyway – and you didn’t want to take me to Chicago with you either – like you never want to take me with you when ….”

“So you got even by going to Toronto without me, Sweetheart?” Brian surmised, “After you like – insisted that I go to Chicago. You do remember telling me to go to Chicago, I hope …”

“Well maybe I did,” Justin hedged, “After I talked to Cynthia and she told me it was important and all …”

What triggered a long pause in the discussion at this very point was not obvious but there was, nevertheless, a long delay in the discussion at this point – which did not, however, conclude the conversation. It was resumed some time later.

“I guess you just didn’t want me to be a TV star, Honey?” Brian picked up the conversation as if it had not been interrupted. “You wanted all the glory for yourself.”

“Nope,” Justin told him. “If you’ll remember, I wasn’t the only one making my TV debut tonight. Malcolm was also in this episode. And they were just like – cameo performances too, Brian – like big stars sometimes do …”

“And here I thought you were the star of this episode, Baby,” Brian laughed at him. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you the whole time you were on the screen…”

“That would have been for eleven seconds total, Bri,” Justin laughed back, “Seven in the first shot and four in the second ….”

“Well it doesn’t take all that long for real talent to show, Baby,” Brian pointed out, “And you have talent to burn. I think the regular actors were afraid to give you any more screen time or you would have surely stolen the show ….”

“So - Malcolm had more screen time than me, Kinney,” Justin informed him. “Like he was on for twenty seconds – but they mostly showed just the back of his head so I really had the more important part …”

“And I guess you guys had to join the actors’ union, JT,” Brian presumed. “I hope I’m not gonna lose you to the stage or screen ….”

“I don’t think so, Brian,” Justin calmed his fears. “And we didn’t join the union either. That crazy director decided to shoot the club scene a little differently than he had planned and he needed a few more extras than he had hired. He used a couple of guys from the crew and then he told me and Malcolm – we were just standing over to the side watching - to sit at the one empty table …”

“And the rest is history, Sweetheart,” Brian decided. “When you’re a star, the fan magazines will have a field day with that touching story of how you got started in show biz ….”

“Mr. Kinney – Sir,” Justin snuggled up to the guy on his left, “The fan mags are never gonna know. I have decided to give up my budding TV career for love. Material success isn’t everything. Maybe I like what I’ve got more than being some TV star ….”

And there was yet another – more understandable this time - pause in the discussion here – but neither did it bring the evening’s discourse to an end.

“You know what, Baby?” Brian resumed, “If I had gone with you to Toronto- instead of Malcolm – and I had made my TV debut up there, I hope I could have as magnanimous as you and have given up my career for ….”

“You would have, Bri,” Justin assured him, “I would have made sure of that. I know just how to …..”

And the conversation paused again. It was as if the guys didn’t care if they ever got done talking. Maybe they didn’t.

“So next year – since Robert’s already been renewed,” Brian wondered, “I guess I’ll be allowed to go to Toronto and maybe actually make my own TV debut?”

“Well lightning might not strike twice, BK,” Justin warned him. “You can’t count on it. Fate may have come just the one time – looking for you in Toronto while you were actually in Chicago. Life is full of these ironies ….”

“Well I’m glad you got to go anyway, Taylor,” Brian finally admitted. “I know Robert wanted us to visit and I know you really wanted to go and I’m sorry I couldn’t go – but I’m still glad you did …”

“Brian,” Justin slid his hand across Brian’s cheek. “Thank you. Malcolm like – told me …”

“Geez, Baby,” Brian responded. “You can’t trust nobody these days. He knew I didn’t want you to know anything …”

“Hey, Kinney,” Jusin cuddled in closer. “You know that I know how soft-hearted you really are – but I promise to keep your secret. My lips are sealed – and I told Malcolm to keep quiet too. Big bad Brian Kinney still exists – for some people at least …”

“Well I was not gonna let you drive to Toronto by yourself and with the season ending up there I guess you had to go ...” Brian squeezed the kid in return.

“And you thought you’d send Malcolm along to protect me?” Justin grinned at him. “Malcolm?”

“Naw,” Brian explained, “I just wanted you to have somebody to argue with and browbeat, Sweetheart – since I couldn’t be there ….”

“Brian Kinney,” Justin told him, “You ought to know that there is only one guy in the world that I like to argue with – and maybe browbeat just a little – and that one guy - is you …”

Brian decided not to argue that point at all. He was satisfied that everything that needed to be said had already been said.  



	140. Chapter 339 - The Fairest in the Land

It was old movie night in the loft.  The guys had just finished watching and they were now comfortably settled on the floor in front of their fake fireplace.  Justin looked like the cat who had swallowed the canary - and Brian displayed an amused perplexity.

 

“OK, Baby,” he told the kid, with no sign of rancor in his voice, “You lied to me…”  
  
”Did not either,” Justin defended himself.  “You asked me if I wanted to see this movie and I said I did – and that was no lie at all.  I did want to see the movie.”

 

“Well did you want to see it as much as the other 500 times you’ve seen it, Twink?” Brian went on.  “I guess I should have known …”

 

“Well you knew that at one point in my life I wanted to be an animator, Mr. Kinney,” Justin pointed out, “And this is probably the first picture a prospective animator would want to see.”  
  
”Well you sure do know a lot about it, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “I’m sure you could be an animator if that’s what you wanted.  Of course most of the stuff you knew wasn’t all that interesting …”

 

“Yeah it all is,” Justin laughingly disagreed, “Except maybe if you were maybe - drawing-challenged …”

 

“Well it makes me wonder, Sweetheart,” Brian did wonder, “If you are as bored with all the stuff I tell you about the other movies as I was …”

 

“Nope,” Justin replied.  “Not at all.  You tell me interesting stuff about the movie and the actors, Bri – and I was just like – maybe showing off my technical expertise- just a little – and maybe trying to be kinda funny too …I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about - and you sure do know a lot about that stuff, Baby,” Brian told him, “But you’d be wasting your time trying to show me . ..  Say - do you think Gus would like to see this picture?”

 

“Well _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ can be a pretty scary movie for kids, Brian,” Justin opined, “But our Gus is a fearless warrior.  I bet he’d like it – most kids do - and you could hold him on your lap with your arms around him …”  
  
”Yeah,” Brian laughed, “That way I can keep in practice for holding you on scary movie night next Halloween.  But if Gus gets used to it, what will happen when Gus gets to be old enough for scary movie night and there’d be both of you and one of me   ..?”

 

“You know what, Bri?” Justin said.  “Old Walt Disney really did try to scare the kids as well as entertain them.  Maybe we could tell Gus that before he sees Snow White – and then maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea for you to hold him and coddle him …”  
  
”Yeah,” Brian seemed to agree.  “You’re absolutely right, Sweetheart.  This holding and coddling stuff is absolutely unnecessary – after all, it’s just a movie …”

 

“But I didn’t say holding and coddling was bad in itself, Brian,” Justin restated his position.  “I just was saying …”

 

“I know what you were saying, Baby,” Brian laughed.  “You’ll be absolutely safe on scary movie night – from every monster - except me.  Maybe I was just trying to pay you back for not telling me you had seen this movie before…:  
  
”Well I really did want to see it again – with you, Bri,” Justin said, “But I wouldn’t have suggested it because it’s like - a kid’s picture – apart from the animation.  They don’t do that stuff by hand any more with all the computers around now – but that animation is still like – the very best - so when you mentioned it, I just…”

 

“Figured you’d show me a thing or two,” Brian finished his sentence for him with a wide grin.

 

“That was not it at all, Honey, “ Justin leered at him, “Not at all.  But if you think I couldn’t show you a thing or two …”

 

The discussion paused at this point for whatever reason and did not resume for a fairly long time – and then it was Brian who eventually returned to the subject at hand.

 

“Hey, Baby,” he suggested.  “Maybe we could get Malcolm to put on a stage version of _Snow White_ – and you know what else – I’d be willing to play a small part in it myself – like maybe Prince Charming.  I know he only has a few scenes but I wouldn’t mind taking just a small part.  I don’t need to be the lead.”

 

“And what do you have in mind for me, Mr. Kinney?” Justin smiled, “Since I know you’re not being serious – or maybe I just hope you’re not being serious…”

 

“Well – since I guess you’re absolutely the fairest in the land, Baby,” Brian smiled back.  “Aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe - but just what makes you think that, Kinney?” Justin teased.  “I guess I wouldn’t mind hearing why you think that – if you wanted to elaborate a little …”

 

“That’s easy, Baby,” Brian recounted.  “Every morning and evening – and sometimes in between too - you stand in front of the mirror for reasonably long periods of time – just like - looking – and the mirror is not broken.  Logic tells me that if the mirror is not broken, it must be telling you what you want to hear – so I presume …”

 

“Thanks a lot, Kinney,” Justin told him.  “Sometimes I forget how romantic you can be – but I never forget what a great actor you are – so I think you should have a larger part in Malcolm’s production.  You’re not especially right for Prince Charming anyhow.  I was thinking like maybe – the mean old queen – or maybe Grumpy…”

 

“Not the mean old queen, Baby,” Brian thought out loud.  “I might have tried that at one time in my life and didn’t like it - but I’ve lived with you for a long time now – so I think I could pull off the part of Grumpy all right.  I can understand where he’s coming from.”

 

“Thanks again, Brian – I love you too… So who else do you have in mind for the cast, Bri” Justin wondered, “In this Malcolm production that Malcolm is never gonna hear about – I hope?”

 

“Well Mikey would be a natural for Happy,” Brian suggested.  “He always sees the good side of everything.”  
  
”Yeah,” Justin grinned, “Even if some people might think he was being cast against type - but we know different, don’t we, Bri?”

 

“And we’ll have to find roles for Brandon and Jason,” Brian pointed out, “Cause if we’re in it, they’ll…”

 

“If we sit Jason next to a couple of potted plants for ten minutes, he could play Sneezy, BK,” Justin said, “And it could be a Tony winning performance too.  He has all the right allergies.”  
  
”And you’re gonna have to pick out somebody for Dopey, JT,” Brian laughed.  “And convince them it’s a good role for whomever you choose…That might be hard …”

 

“Easy, Kinney,” Justin came through.  “Hunter has been doing some mime work over at Creative Arts.  It will be perfect casting …  You know what, Brian – I love you when you get silly like this – not that I don’t love you all the time anyhow – and I know you love me too.  You know, I think you picked out _Snow White_ to watch just so I could do a little showing off – you did, didn’t you?  Damn, Brian – you were talking to my mother at that gallery showing last week.  Did the subject Of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ possibly come up at all in that particular conversation?”

 

“You know, Baby,” Brian at least pretended he was trying to remember.  “I don’t think so - but I can’t say for sure that it didn’t either …”

 

“Maybe we should cast you as Forgetful, Brian?” Justin smiled at him.  “You’d fit that role pretty well.”

 

“But Forgetful was not one of the dwarfs, Baby,” Brian countered.  “There’s no Forgetful in _Snow White_ at all.”

 

“I know that. Brian,” Justin cuddled up closer - successfully closing out the conversation for the evening.  “Didn’t I see the picture like - 500 times?  Like – you can never get enough of a good thing.”

 

And then he went about proving it – convincingly enough for both of them.


	141. Chapter 340 - Going Green

The fireplace was lit.  The guys were in place for another peaceful night sharing each other’s company.  They both liked that.  They enjoyed just talking about stuff – and there was always something to talk about too.

 

“OK, Taylor,” Brian began on this occasion, “It’s only a couple of days till St. Patrick’s Day.  I know you and Jason and Malcolm have been up at Gino’s getting the decorations ready.  So I suppose the planning is all done by now and I guess I have some surprises in store - that everybody else knows about but not me …”

 

“Nothing very big, Brian,” Justin smiled at him.  “And nothing that you should complain about.  Maybe just a few little things to make you feel loved – and I know how you really like surprises too – even if you do complain sometimes - but to keep you from getting paranoid, I’ll tell you what they are right now …”  
  
”Maybe no green spaghetti this year - or no green beer?” Brian projected.  “I’d be surprised and that would be OK with me …”

 

“It’s St. Patrick’s Day, Honey,” Justin reasoned with him, “And the other customers love the green spaghetti and the green beer – and we don’t want them to be disappointed.  We did give some thought to green corned beef  too– but we know how you are so …”

 

“So maybe you’ve added a few hundred people to our party.  Last year it was 28, I think, and this year will be maybe like - 128 …?” Brian tried again.

 

“The very same crowd as last year, Kinney,” Justin told him.  “Roger will be there – and he’s new - but he won’t be eating with us.  He’s gonna play the guitar during the dinner hour so he’ll be eating early …”  
  
”Serve you right if he doesn’t leave enough food for you, Sweetheart,” Brian gibed.  “Now that would be a neat surprise.  Maybe you deserve a surprise too – for once.  But what about Eric?  Is he still in the picture?  Will he be there too?”

 

“Yeah, he will, “ Justin replied, “He’ll be eating with Roger – but he might sit with us later while Roger’s playing.  Things are going pretty good for Eric, I think.  Roger is not quite ready to commit yet but Eric feels better about their relationship since we’re kinda like - advising him …”  
  
””I wonder what advice I gave him,” Brian mused.  “You know how my memory is.”

 

“It was really good advice, Bri,” Justin remembered, “You always give good advice.  Eric appreciates it too.  And Roger knows about it - and he’s all right with it.  He knows we only want the best for them both…”

 

“Well I guess Roger and Eric are not too big a surprise for me to handle, Baby,” Brian decided.  “But you did say ‘a few’surprises  and I guess you saved the worst ones for last …”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin feigned exasperation, “You always try to make me feel guilty for whatever I do.  Well just go ahead - I also bought you a new green tie for the holiday – and I bought myself one too …”

 

“It better not be some crazy old thing, JT,” Brian warned him.  “I don’t wear crazy ties – even on St. Patrick’s Day.”

 

“I didn’t take Emmett with me, Bri,” Justin laughed.  “I picked them out all by myself and I think they reflect our personalities too – but if you like the one I got for myself better, you can have that one …”

 

“You think maybe I’d like a tie that reflects your personality, Baby,” Brian laughed back.  “Nope.  I guess I’ll stick with the one you picked for me – and just hope for the best …I guess I can live with the new tie too.  Now are you planning to tell me about the box that came in the mail – all done up in green paper – that I suspect came from New York – and that I guess I’m not supposed to know anything about …”

 

“I never keep secrets from you, Sweetheart, so of course I’m gonna tell you.  It did come from the guys in New York.  I thought we’d open that together, Bri, it’s for both of us,” Justin informed him, “Like maybe the night of the 16th.  I know what’s in it though.  It’s a box of Irish candy from that specialty candy shop up by Rockefeller Center.  Green chocolate and caramel – mixed with green almonds and pecans.  Rick says it’s the best stuff he’s ever eaten.  I thought it would be best not to open it too soon.  We wouldn’t want it to be gone even before the big day arrives …”

 

“Righto, Kiddo,” Brian grinned, “And we both know how much candy I eat. If we had opened it when it came a day or so ago, I bet I would have it all eaten by St. Patrick’s Day …But I am really surprised that you didn’t open it yet…so that counts as another surprise …”

 

“And I think I detect just a hint of sarcasm in that statement, Mr. Kinney,” Justin told him.  “And that’s also a surprise because I can’t believe you’d resort to sarcasm …”

 

Brian squeezed the kid then and pulled him a little closer.  It was not sarcasm at all that Brian resorted to at that point – but whatever it was that he resorted to did result in a delay in the conversation – which lasted for a considerable period of time.  Not that they were surprised at that – or even noticed particularly.

 

“OK, JT,” Brian finally returned to the subject at hand.  “Do I know all the surprises now?’  Everything else pretty much the same as last year then?”

 

“Yep.” Justin affirmed.  “Brandon will be leading a community sing of Irish sings – like last year - and there will be the karaoke like last year too …”

 

“Are you gonna participate this year, Sweetheart?” Brian grinned at him.  “I don’t think you did last time …”

 

“Well I didn’t last year because you like – absolutely forbade me from doing it.  But if you’d like me to go for it this time around, I guess I could,” Justin conceded.  “I’m pretty good at karaoke.”

 

“I do not remember giving any orders last year about the karaoke, Baby,” Brian told him.  “Maybe I did suggest that you might be too busy with other stuff …”

 

“Yeah,” Justin laughed.  “I remember it all now.  You just suggested that …”

 

“Are Johnny and Peter going to be leprechauns again this year, Taylor,” Brian decided to change the subject – which suited Justin better than Brian knew.

 

“Yeah they are,” Justin confirmed, “But - hey Brian - I think you need to talk to Johnny.  I think he thinks he maybe like - has a girl friend.”

 

“So I know a lot about girl-friends, Baby,” Brian wondered.  “What do I know about girl-friends?  You’re the one who gives all the advice around here and then when a real problem arises, I have to …”

 

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin demanded.  “Johnny is like – afraid you’ll be mad at him.  You need to talk to him.”

 

“And why would I be mad, Kiddo?”  Brian continued.  “He can’t help it if he turns out to be straight.  Lots of guys do.  Hell, he can even bring the girl-friend to the party if he wants to show off his leprechaun side …”

 

“Oh so it’s all right if you decide to add to the crowd, eh Kinney?” Justin laughed, “But not me …”

 

“Now you cut it out, Twink,” Brian commanded.  “That’s exactly what you wanted me to do – invite the girl-friend to the party – and you know it too.  Justin Taylor – the super conniver…”

 

“Wrong, Mr. Kinney,” Justin replied.  “Dead wrong.  I don’t think the girl-friend even knows that she’s the girl-friend yet – but you gotta tell Johnny that it’s OK with you.  He loves you and he’s worried …”

 

“Ya know what I think, Mr. Taylor,” Brian conjectured.  “I think you already told the kid that you’d fix everything up with me and so he shouldn’t worry.  Don’t bother to deny it either.  I know you.  So I’ll just advise Johnny the same way I advised Eric.  You can let me know what I advised him – if I have to know, that is…”

 

“Gee whiz, Brian,” Justin slid closer and ran his fingers across Brian’s cheek,  “Seems like I have to do all the work around here …”

 

“Not all of it,” Brian assured him.


	142. Chapter 341 - Hog-Wild

The fireplace was flickering away in the loft and the residents were positioned on the floor in front of it, staring idly at the flames and enjoying each other’s company. The younger one however had a problem and needed some help – so the situation was not an unusual one, the silence notwithstanding.

“Brian,” he addressed the guy sitting next to him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yep, you can,” Brian assured him. “Sometime though, I think I want to analyze the difference between when you ask me if you can ask me a question and when you just ask the question. There has to be some subtle difference in the situations but I don’t know what it is.”

“It might be when I’m not sure just how to ask you the question, Brian,” Justin offered a possible explanation, “Like maybe now, for instance. I think you’re gonna yell at me for meddling – and maybe I am meddling just a little bit too – not that I do much meddling – but this is important and I ….”

“Ask the damn question, Baby,” Brian interrupted to advise. “I think that would be the best course of action. Like just ask the question. Then I can yell at you, tell you to mind your own business – and then do what you want me to do.”

”Thanks for making this easier for me, Sweetheart,” Justin smiled. “Like you always do. I guess I don’t actually want to start out with a question though. I need to tell you something first. Then you’ll know what the question is. It’s about Brandon and Jason.”

“Well, it ought to be easy then, Baby,” Brian opined. “They wouldn’t do anything we wouldn’t do – and probably already did – or they wouldn’t be doing it. So I guess this can’t be too big of a problem.”

“Remember how we got to be friends with them, Bri?” Justin asked – not responding to Brian’s thesis.

“Yeah,’ Brian did remember. “Brandon was in this motorcycle accident and you decided we had to help them out – which I guess was the right thing to do all right - and …. Has this something to do with a motorcycle Baby?”

“Yeah, it does, Brian,” Justin told him. “That was quick thinking. Brandon is talking about getting another motorcycle – with gas prices so high and all – he thinks it would be a smart idea – and Jason is terrified – really terrified.”

“So didn’t he tell that to Brandon?” Brian wondered. “Surely he’s not scared to tell Brandon what he thinks.”

“Of course, he told Brandon,” Justin replied. “But Brandon just gave him that business about being a good rider and taking special care and all that….”

“And Jason doesn’t believe him?” Brian reacted. “Doesn’t he think Brandon will be especially careful after that accident he had?”

“Come on, Brian,” Justin maintained. “That’s not the point. The accident wasn’t Brandon’s fault at all. There wasn’t anything he could have done to prevent it – not being especially careful or anything like that. It just happened and something like that could happen again. Jason’s scared.”

“Well why doesn’t Jason do what you would do under the circumstances,” Brian pondered. “Just talk Brandon out of the motorcycle – or harass him so much that the motorcycle wouldn’t be worth it. Geez, Baby, either you aren’t as good a teacher as I thought you were or Jason is a slow learner.”

“Cut it out, Brian,” Justin commanded. “This is serious business and you’re trying to be funny – and I wanted some serious advice…and some help too I guess.”

“Then you don’t think that Brandon should be free to make up his own mind about the motorcycle?” Brian raised the question.

“Well I guess he should be free to make his own decision, Brian,” Justin conceded, “But he has other people to consider before he makes that decision. He’s supposed to be in love with Jason and he should care how much it would bother Jason – and then he should just forget about the motorcycle.”

“Well what would you do if I decided I was going to get a motorcycle – not that I would ever do any such dumb thing – like telling you if I was, that is?” Brian asked. 

“I guess I’d try to talk you out of it, Honey,” Justin admitted with a slight grin. “Or if that didn’t work I’d harass you till you decided the motorcycle wasn’t worth it. Or maybe I’d just say that if you got a motorcycle, I’d get a skateboard. Remember the day you surprised us at the Institute while I was doing some tricks on Malcolm’s skate board and you ….”

“I remember that day very well, Sweetheart,” Brian interrupted. “That was the day you promised me that you would quit doing tricks on skateboards. That’s the part I remember the best about that day.”

“Then you also remember that you told me how you didn’t want to have to be worried about me all the time…. – because you loved me and you wanted me to be safe….” Justin expanded on the theme.

“I might have said something like that, Baby,” Brian recalled, “And you agreed to cut out the fancy stuff because I wanted you to….”

“Not exactly, Kinney,” Justin demurred. “Not exactly as I recall. I would have told you that – because I loved you so much that I wouldn’t want to think of you worrying – but I didn’t get to say that at all – because you absolutely forbade me to do any more skate board tricks – even though I’m really good on a skate board – and know how to take care of myself and all. I think your exact words were that if I was gonna try to kill myself on a skate board, you might as well do it yourself and save the skate board the trouble. I especially don’t remember you saying anything about my freedom to make my own decisions.”

“Well you were just a kid at the time….” Brian defended his action. “Kids don’t….”

“Well I’m not a kid now…..” Justin started to remind him.

“Yeah you are,” Brian cut him off, “And furthermore, Twink - as far as I’m concerned - you’ll always be a kid too.’

“Cut it out, Brian …..” Justin replied, but he didn’t get to finish his sentence. Quiet descended on the loft and the subject of motorcycles went onto the back burner for a considerable period – as the guys were no doubt considering their somewhat different positions.

“OK, Baby,” Brian said when the subject was eventually reintroduced. “What did Brandon say when Jason told him that he didn’t want Brandon to get a new motorcycle? I guess that’s the first thing you need to know to proceed with your meddling. Did Jason tell you what he told Brandon?”

“Well, you know, Bri,” Justin hesitated. “I’m not all that sure Jason has said very much to Brandon yet. It isn’t like he’s gonna buy the motorcycle today or anything. Jason did mention that motorcycles weren’t all that safe - but he also figured he had time to talk to me about it before he said too much stuff to Brandon.”

“It seems to me, JT,” Brian concluded, “That Jason should have raised all his objections to the motorcycle as soon as Brandon mentioned it. I’ll bet Brandon would have just told him not to worry and given up the motorcycle idea right then and there.”

“That’s a laugh, Kinney,” Justin looked askance. “Brandon’s like you. You think Brandon would give up the motorcycle idea just like that? Why would you ever think such a crazy thing?”

“Well maybe he would,” Brian informed him, “Because when Brandon mentioned the motorcycle to me a couple of days ago, I advised him against it. I told him Jason probably would be very upset at the idea. Brandon told me Jason hadn’t said much of anything about it – but he could see my point and he decided to forget about the motorcycle. So actually Jason has nothing to worry about. I don’t think the subject of the motorcycle will ever come up again.”

“Well why didn’t you tell me all this then?” Justin wanted to know. “Didn’t you think I should know?”

“I guess I never thought of it, Baby,” Brian defended himself. “Like no harm, no foul. I figured either the subject wouldn’t come up again over there – or Jason would tell Brandon how he felt and Brandon would tell him that no new motorcycle was on the horizon.”

“Well then why didn’t you at least tell me when I started talking about the motorcycle tonight?” Justin wanted to know. “You could have done that. You just let it go on….”

“I figured if I stopped this discussion, you’d just think of some other problem to talk about,” Brian explained. “And I knew I had the solution to this one so I decided…..”

“Brian Kinney,” Justin cuddled himself closer to the guy next to him. “What am I ever gonna do with you?”

“We can decide on that later, Baby,” Brian caressed the kid’s face. “Maybe you ought to call Jason though and tell him what we know. He might bring up the subject tonight. Brandon might just tell him that he’s given up on the motorcycle – or he might give him a hard time first. You know how me and Brandon can be, Baby.”

“Shit, Brian,” Justin decided. “If I have to suffer, let Jason suffer too. Maybe he’ll learn something. We all get what we deserve.”

“I’ll do my best to see that you do,” Brian promised him.  



	143. Chapter 342 - Holiday for Strings

The fellows had just assembled themselves in front of their fake fireplace when Brian opened a conversation with an accusation of sorts.  

 

“I was talking to Brandon today, Baby,” he told the kid, “And guess what he told me.  Nah – don’t bother guessing.  He told me that he thinks you and Jason are planning some big trick on us for April Fools’ Day – the two of you.  He said he’s pretty sure – and Brandon is getting pretty good at figuring out Jason’s tricks too ..”

 

“So why would he be thinking anything like that, Honey?” Justin wondered innocently.  “And why would we do a thing like that?  Maybe it was you who actually put that idea into Brandon’s head.  Brandon’s not usually paranoid …”

 

“Hey, Kiddo,” Brian grinned at him.  “Don’t be calling me paranoid.  With you around I don’t guess I need to resort to paranoia at all – I’ve got you – paranoia would be redundant.”

 

“Well, if there’s some such great plot afoot against you and Brandon, how come you didn’t suspect that plot before Brandon figured it out?” Justin reasoned.  “Bet you know me better than Brandon knows Jason.  Is Brandon more astute than you are, Brian?  I don’t think so.”

 

“Nope, I’m a lot astuter than Brandon, Sweetheart,” Brian decided.  “And more experienced with tricks and stuff than he is too.  I’ve had to put up with you for a few more years than Brandon has been stuck with Jason.  But you’re a lot sneakier than Jason will ever be.  And I don’t have to just suspect you’ve got some trick planned either.  I know you do.  Every April Fools’ Day since we’ve been together, you’ve pulled something or other ….”

 

“Well that’s just in the spirit of the holiday, Kinney,” Justin defended himself – resorting perhaps to patriotism in his appeal.  “You know how I love holidays, Brian.  It’s like – the American way - but I always pull the tricks on the right day.  Not like you.  You pull your tricks like – a week early.  Last year it was March 27 when you pulled your big April Fools’ Day trick on me – and that’s unfair I think – maybe even un-American too.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian laughed.  “Tricks on you are unfair and un-American and tricks on me are just plain great fun.  I know you well enough to understand that logic – damn - you must be wearing me down, Baby - but I still thought I’d be fair about this and let you know that me and Brandon are on to you this time and on our guard so you might not be able to pull it off.  We know you guys are planning something special and we’re like – ready for it this time – so things will be tougher for you to pull off.”

 

“Gee whiz, Bri,” Justin came back at him, “You know how I like a challenge – and that sounds a lot like a genuine challenge to me – so even if there was no plot at all - maybe …”

 

“Oh there was – or rather is – a plot all right,” Brian maintained, “And me and Brandon have a plan of our own, Sweetheart – and ya know what - I’m gonna tell you what that is too.  How’s that for a challenge?  Us four are gonna spend the entire day together on 1 April - and me and Brandon are gonna be calling all the shots all day - and you and Jason are not gonna know what we’ll be doing next - so you won’t be able to figure out how to get   …”

 

“Hey, Brian,” Justin reminded him quickly.  “Don’t you remember?  You and I are supposed to go a concert at Point Park College on April 1 – 7:30 PM - in their small auditorium - and I already know about that – even if you seem to have forgotten.  Ethan’s string quartet is playing an evening of French music and they’re holding tickets for us.  Good seats where we can hear every screechy note ….”

 

“Geez, JT,” Brian – having been reminded - did remember – or at least pretended to.  “A damn string quartet playing a damn evening of French damn music – on April Fools’ Day yet.  OK – maybe that’s actually a good day for it – like - appropriate.  How did you ever trick me into agreeing to that?  I know I did - but was I drunk or stoned or what?”

 

‘I guess I wouldn’t be in any position to speak to that subject, Bri,” Justin laughed, “Since I wasn’t there when you ran into Ethan over at Del’s Restaurant last week - and told him we’d come to the concert.  Like – I didn’t even know there was gonna be any concert till you told me.  You made that big decision all by yourself, Mr. Kinney.  I was not involved – so I’m not to blame either.   I just thought maybe you had somehow acquired a taste for good music ….”

 

“Damn, Taylor,” Brian had a sudden epiphany, “I got it now.  You did too know – all along.  You knew all right.  You arranged for me to meet Ethan at Del’s that day and he drugged my coffee and….  That’s exactly what happened. That’s why I said we’d go.  Had to be.   That whole concert crap is your April Fools’ trick for this year.  Don’t try to deny it either, Twink.  And I don’t think sticking me with a string quartet concert is very funny at all.  You must be losing your touch.”

 

“Well since you’re so sure you have it all figured out, there’s no use for me to deny it, Bri,” Justin told him, “So I guess I won’t – but you know I only pull one trick per year on April Fools’ Day – so if the concert isn’t this year’s trick like you’re so sure it is, there just might be another one coming – and you won’t be expecting it at all …..”

 

“Sort of like how you don’t expect my April Fools’ tricks when I pull them in March,” Brian laughed.  “Right, Sweetheart?”

 

“Except that it’s fair to pull tricks on April 1, Kinney,” Justin maintained, “That’s the day for tricks – that’s why it’s April Fools’ Day - but to expand April Fools’ Day to April Fools’ Week or April Fools’ Month is not fair ….”

  
”All’s fair in love and war,” Brian quoted some famous person, pulling the kid closer in a move that might not have been fair at all – but which brought no protest from the twink in any case.  Fairness be damned.  And so followed a protracted pause in the discussion.  Whether it was love or war would be a debatable issue - but the guys did not seem to care to debate it.

 

“Well.” Brian eventually put an end to the protracted silence, “I think Brandon and me will still go ahead with our plans for April 1.  We’ll still keep the four of us together all day.  I guess it wouldn’t be very nice for us to cancel out on Ethan though since we might be the only ones there – I haven’t even seen it advertised anywhere - but Brandon will just have to come too – and drag Jason along whether he wants to come or not.  It’ll serve Jason right.”

 

“But you know what, Brian, Honey?” Justin told him.  “I think Jason wants to go.  He asked me what we were doing on April Fools’ Day and I told him about the concert.  I was surprised but he said he thought he wanted to go too.  He was like – afraid Brandon wouldn’t want to go and he asked me for advice on how to get Brandon to go and I …”

 

“You told him to pretend you and him were gonna play some big trick on me and Brandon - so we would naturally decide to stick together all that day to protect ourselves,” Brian deduced, “And so Brandon would have to go to the concert like you guys wanted him to in the first place.  You tricked Brandon just like you tricked me – and not on April Fools’ Day either – so you can keep your pious platitudes about early trickery to yourself, Twink.  Geez, Taylor ….”

 

“Holy heck, Kinney,” Justin marveled in return.  “Talk about paranoia – not that you’re the least bit paranoid.  You sure give me credit for being a lot more devious than anybody could ever be – and me not devious at all either – not that it mightn’t be fun to be that devious.  It’s something to think about  …”

 

And the guys let the conversation die off for a while as they perhaps took some time to think about it – not that thinking was the only thing they did in the process.

 

“This is a crazy discussion we’re having, BK,” Justin reopened the subject at hand – proving that he had done some thinking.  “And there’s something very fishy about the whole thing too.  I can’t exactly figure out what but there’s something fishy – I know it.  You’re trying to tell me something but I can’t quite figure it out.  Maybe it’s you and Brandon that have the big trick up your sleeve for April Fools’ Day.  It is, Brian Kinney – you’ve got something terrible planned - and I’m not sure what – but I do some tricks myself sometimes so I guess maybe I deserve it ….”

 

“Yeah you do deserve it, Taylor,” Brian agreed pulling the kid just a little closer. “But maybe I don’t care if you deserve it.  I guess maybe I don’t want you to be disappointed on your favorite holiday for some reason - even if you do deserve it.  So you can count this business as my unfair and probably un-American early April Fools’ Day trick for this year – not to say that I might not figure out another one for the big day itself.  You know that Ralph in our office is a Point Park grad.  So I mentioned the string quartet concert to him and he said he hadn’t heard anything about it – and he’s an active alumnus too.  There is no string quartet concert scheduled at Point Park, Baby. Ralph checked for me and there’s no string quartet concert.  So I don’t know exactly what your April Fools’ Day plan was but it somehow involved an imaginary concert and you enlisted that fink, Ethan – he never liked me anyhow – and you set up the whole thing.  So there, you little con-artist, what are you gonna do about that?”

 

Justin had a coy smile on his face as he nestled himself in even closer to the seemingly triumphant guy at his side.  “I guess I’ll do what any great artist would do under the circumstances, Bri,” he concluded.  “I’ll go back to the drawing board.  And you know Ethan really does love you, Brian – but not nearly as much as I do – and since I won’t need to go back to any drawing board till tomorrow, maybe in the meantime ….”

 

Brian got the message.  And he didn’t think what Justin meant was any early April Fools’ Day joke either – so he decided to play along.  It was a chance worth taking. 


End file.
